


Set in Darkness

by brotherskywalker, shadowssuitme



Series: Rise in Perfect Light [2]
Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Brother/Sister Incest, Double Vaginal Penetration, F/M, Fix-It, Gay Sex, Hurt/Comfort, Incest Kink, Lactation Kink, M/M, Minor Character Death, Miscarriage, Misuse of the Force, Multi, Penis In Vagina Sex, Polyamory, Post-Star Wars: Return of the Jedi, Pre-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Romance, Sex Toys, Sibling Incest, The Force Ships It, Threesome - F/M/M, Twincest, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-28 02:30:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 45
Words: 234,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14439555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brotherskywalker/pseuds/brotherskywalker, https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowssuitme/pseuds/shadowssuitme
Summary: This is the sequel toRise in Perfect Light, and continues the relationship between Luke and Leia (and sometimes Han) as it leads into the events of The Last Jedi, depicting how a child born from perfect light can turn into the evil Kylo Ren. (A word of warning: although this story contains loving Han/Luke/Leia and Han/Luke scenes, it is much more slanted to Luke/Leia interactions, and fans of just HLL, Han/Luke or Han/Leia may be disappointed by it in that regard.)If loving, consensual incest between two fictional adults is not your thing, please proceed no further.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the epic sequel to [Rise in Perfect Light](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13474566/chapters/30893730), and it has taken on a mind of its own. The story will continue the relationship between Luke and Leia (and sometimes Han) as it leads into the events of The Last Jedi. There will be considerable moments of happiness, joy and light in this story, lots of gratuitous sex (between Luke/Leia primarily and sometimes, but much more rarely, all three). The story is epic in length (probably about 500,000 words once it's edited), such to the point that at some point we may break it down into a more condensed version with some of the more gratuitous sex scenes excised. For now, we are posting it as it was originally written, and an alternate version may be posted and linked here in the future. You have been warned--at times there will be chapter after chapter of sex-scenes. They may not be for everyone. I promise eventually it gets back to the plot, and you're in for a wild ride. Hopefully you enjoy it, and appreciate some of the care we've taken into constructing this wonderful monstrosity... but just remember, at the end of the day, it all ends in darkness.
> 
> This story takes only the movies as canon. Some names or locations may have been lifted from Wookiepedia or the like, but on average we have dismissed tie-in books, comics, TV shows, and all other media.
> 
> This was written in tandem between shadowssuitme and brotherskywalker. New chapters are posted every Monday, Wednesday and Friday.

"You don't have to do this," Leia tells Luke for the fourth or fifth time. She's tired of watching him pretend he isn't upset. His honesty would be more welcome to her, but she knows he won't heap his emotions on her. Not now.

She turns to the mirror, adjusting her wedding dress over her belly again. Han and Luke both insist she doesn't look pregnant. She doesn't believe them. The media already knows, or at least heavily speculates that she's expecting, but she and Han had wanted to avoid talking about it publicly until after their rushed wedding.

Leia had considered wearing the pale blue lace dress from her and Luke's wedding as a sign to him and to herself. Even if that had been a good idea, it doesn't fit anymore. Her new white dress is looser, but still not as loose as it had been two weeks ago when she'd been fitted for it. How is this such a big baby?

"I'm serious, Luke. I'm not going to put you through standing up there with us if it's this unbearable for you."

"It's not unbearable," Luke insists, reaching out to touch her. He has to be careful in case anyone walks in on them, but for the moment he can't resist putting his hands on her hips and stepping intimately close. "It'd be harder for me to _not_ be up there. We agreed on this together." He kisses her softly. "Anyway, you and I both know the truth. That's all that really matters." This marriage is meant to preserve _their_ relationship and to protect Ben, but he and Leia had already had their own personal wedding to each other months ago. Even if hadn't been legally binding, to Luke it was the real one.

She returns Luke's kiss, then leans into him, wrapping her arms around his waist. "I know. I really think we can make this work."

Luke sighs as he holds her, kissing the top of her head. There's nothing they can hide from each other. Their connection through the Force is too strong now, so he doesn't even try. He's not thrilled at the arrangement they've had to come to--Leia marrying Han to disguise the fact that she's pregnant with Luke's child--but he knows it's for the best. It's the only way they've been able to make it work. If they want to return to the Core and continue to participate in the affairs of the galaxy and protect Ben, then no one can ever know that the baby is secretly the heir of both of Darth Vader's children. "You look beautiful," he says, finally pulling back. "C'mon, they're waiting."

Leia squeezes Luke's hand as he walks her out to the Coruscanti ballroom they've hired for her and Han's wedding. Her fiancé had bristled a little at the attention and formality, but he's been wonderful, actually, these past few weeks, helping her smooth over the scandal and prepare the ceremony. 

It had come to them all at once--if Leia marries Han it will be obvious that it's his baby. The story was Leia had run off with her brother to take care of some health concerns early in her pregnancy, and Han had brought her back once she was well enough. It's romantic. Everyone knows the scoundrel and the princess are in love.

They're not _not_ in love.

Luke walks her down the aisle, the room more full of journalists and dignitaries than their friends. The bride's brother, the only family she has left, is an obvious choice to be a sort of bridesman. In truth, he's actually the only person in the wedding party besides Lando and Chewbacca, standing up at the end of the aisle with Han. When they get to the front of the ballroom, Luke kisses her cheek, then places her hand in Han's. He's being so calm. Leia couldn't love and admire him more--he's grown so much in the past couple years, and the levels of his strength and composure now astonish her.

The ceremony is more formal and regal than either Han or Leia wanted, but it's done for the people. To show a united face to the rising opposition that the Alliance--now _formally_ the New Republic--is strong and growing stronger. When Luke and Leia disappeared some months ago, some factions tried to claim they were responsible for the torture and death of the Jedi Master and his famous sister. The wedding now is as much to disprove the lies of the opposing factions as it is to cover for Leia's unexpected pregnancy.

The wedding of General Solo and Princess Leia Organa of Alderaan is one of the most watched events over the holonet in recent memory. Luke looks regal standing near them, his sober Jedi clothes somehow giving more weight to the ceremony, a reminder of old times returning. It's the celebration the New Republic needs, and when it's over and Han and Leia are pronounced husband and wife the festivities go on for days. The interviews are extensive and exciting, and it's a good thing the three of them worked out their modified truths beforehand, otherwise their stories would've been a mess. Even so it's hard to keep things straight.

Once there's finally a lull in the celebrations, in the press coverage, Luke makes his way to the wedding suite Han and Leia have been staying in. He hasn't seen Leia privately for three days, and even now it's a little unusual for them to be admitting a guest when they're meant to be preparing for their honeymoon. Luke doesn't care. The three of them agreed they would work this all out together--as a trio. But when he arrives, the doors are locked, and so he's forced to stand outside like a stranger and ring to be admitted.

Leia opens the door so soon after Luke rings that it's probably obvious that she's been waiting to sense him coming. She practically pulls him in the door, shutting it behind him. "It's about time!" she says playfully, grabbing Luke and pulling him into a hungry kiss.

Luke's surprised as he's dragged inside, and only just manages to shut the door before kissing her back, suddenly hungry for her in a way he didn't realize he was. He wraps his arms around her waist and pulls her hard up close up against him.

"See? Told you he missed you," Han says with a chuckle from where he's reclining on the couch.

It's been hard for Leia the past few days keeping up their covers, and she knows it's not over yet, but Luke's finally here, and she's determined to make the most of it. It's not as if she and Han hadn't been celebrating, but Leia only feels really complete when Luke is around. Everything is touched with his presence or absence for her, now. "How are you holding up?" she asks. With all the interviews and attention, it's been draining for all of them.

Luke manages to get himself a little more under control and tugs his tunic down, before smiling. "Exhausting. I've had to field far too many people asking when I'm going to get married, and if there's a special lady in my life." His eyes are fixed on Leia. "I don't like to lie, but I can't exactly tell the truth. How about you two? It must be nice to be on your honeymoon... they at least seem willing to leave you alone for that."

The word honeymoon means something very specific to Leia. "Yes... and it turns out it's pretty easy to get people to leave me alone right now if I say I'm tired or unwell. I might be abusing that privilege." She rests a hand on her belly. A lot of the press following the wedding has been around her now-confirmed pregnancy. Through their connection, Leia sends him a feeling, telling him how she's missed him. How badly she's been wanting him.

"Maybe you should say you're forgoing attachments like the old Jedi," Han offers, coming over to join them. "Then it won't be weird that you're a single guy living with us and the kid."

"Han." Luke gives him a quick hug. "I've thought about it... but I don't agree with the old ways at all. If I'd listened to Old Ben and Yoda, I never would have defeated Vader. If I hadn't cared so much about my friends, had such attachments, I don't know that I could have ever found the strength that I did." He shakes his head. "Anyway, I don't plan to live with you two forever... I really would like to try and establish a new Jedi order... to find and train some Force-sensitive children." He looks at Leia. "And Ben, of course, once he's old enough."

He won't be living with them forever, Leia repeats in her head. She'll have to get used to functioning without him again, like she'd had to learn as a child who always knew someone was missing, and it tore her up inside.

She warms, though, hearing him say Ben's name with such gentle affection in his voice.

"Stay long as you want," Han says, and Leia thinks he might be trying to make eyes at Luke, and she stifles a grin. He'd said something on their wedding night about how their bed would always be open to Luke and he didn't see why he wasn't there right now, but Luke's been taking his own time to process. Besides, could he have slipped in unnoticed? She hadn't told Luke about it. She hasn't wanted him to feel pressured to participate in any part of it. " _Whenever_ you want."

"Of course I'll visit all the time. I'd like to establish a training facility on the same planet as you two, ideally. The old Jedi always took kids away from their families and refused contact, but I don't think that's the way to go about things. I want to stay close. But, it's something I feel like I have to do. A promise I'm meant to keep, and I'm the only one left who can." He looks at Leia. "You could help too, you know. You've learned a lot."

Han rolls his eyes and saunters off to the bar to begin preparing drinks. "I really thought after that welcome kiss we'd already be in bed," he calls.

"I'd like to," Leia says to Luke, ignoring Han. "I think I always imagined us training Ben together." But the dreams before had looked like Ben using the Force to charm butterflies down from the blossoms in their now-abandoned orchard. She swallows the lump in her throat.

Then, she feels Ben flutter, and she wonders if he knows he's being talked about, thought about. She'd put Luke's hand on her belly to feel it, but she knows he won't be able to. Han couldn't, this morning. It's still too soon.

Han comes back and hands Luke a neat whiskey and Leia a glass of juice. "Here. To weird little families," he says, clinking his glass against Luke's.

Luke smiles and nods to the toast, before taking a drink. It's strong and effective, burning nicely on the way down, all the way to his center. "I think your husband may be trying to seduce me," Luke confides, mock whispering at Leia. There will be time to talk about the new Jedi order and Leia's place with it later.

Leia smiles. "Why, Master Skywalker," she purrs, kissing his ear. "What an absurd, scandalous thing to think." She moves to his neck while Han watches appreciatively.

Luke slides his arms around Leia, grinning at Han's intense gaze.

Han quickly finishes his drink without looking away at the bounty before him. "All right, you two. _All right_."

Luke takes another sip of his whiskey before setting the glass aside and, with a grin, scoops Leia up in his arms and carries her toward the huge wedding bed. "I'm going to have my way with your wife now, Solo."

Han is already climbing onto the bed. "Not if I get there first."

Leia laughs. She's so glad they can all be playful together, after everything. If nothing else, they all have each other. Luke deposits her on the bed--he doesn't seem to have any more trouble carrying her than before, which she finds encouraging and very sexy--and Han immediately turns her towards him, capturing her in an impassioned kiss. "No need to fight over me, boys," she says against Han's mouth as Luke spoons her from behind, kissing her bare shoulders as he slips her dress down. "Plenty to go around."

It doesn't take long before all three have abandoned their clothes and started kissing and touching. It's been a long time indeed since Luke, Leia and Han all shared a bed like this. Luke tries to remember when, exactly they did the last time, but the thought is fleeting and gone. Too long ago, at any rate. He forgot how nice it could be to have Han's presence there, distracting Leia so Luke can focus on pleasuring her.

She's Han's wife now, but Luke married her first, in secret. He folds up her legs and enters her for the first time in far too long, and lets out a groan of appreciation as their powerful Force connection flares between them.

Closing his eyes, merging with Leia, he tries to share the sensation with Han; to draw him in and include him. Leia's kissing him, but Luke's the one that reaches out for Han's untouched body and starts stroking him with firm, strong hands.

Han breaks his and Leia's kiss to let out a surprised and appreciative "Mmm," glancing up at Luke before closing his eyes in pleasure. He scoots down a little and closes his mouth over Leia's nipple. "This okay?" he whispers to her.

Leia nods. He's being gentle enough, and they're sensitive, but not as sore as before. In fact, it feels amazing. She watches Luke stroking him for a minute, and the two men she loves touching each other is almost too much for her. When she looks up and meets Luke's eyes with intense adoration and sees the same thing in his eyes, she feels their connection deepen. She pulls his hips closer with her legs, arching her back, her arms wrapped around Han. "That's so good," she says. Though Luke doesn't need her to, he doesn't mind. Han sure doesn't.

Han reaches between her legs and gently rubs her swollen nub as Luke continues to move in her, and she cries out softly, but she wants more. "You two can be rougher with me," she says, "I can take it."

Luke doesn't say anything, he just rolls Leia onto her back, grabs her arms and pushes them up over her head, like he remembers once seeing Han do. He folds her legs back and picks up his tempo, driving into her with great abandon, releasing some of the pent up frustrations he's had over the last few days. He's not shared much of them with Leia, but it's still been difficult watching her marry another man. She's _his_. And he lets her know it.

Leia cries out again, louder this time, as Luke holds her pinned. Han seems to lament the loss of Luke's touch, but he keeps rubbing her. "You like that, babe?" He croons in her ear.

She can only nod with her eyes closed. She wants them to make her completely lose herself, and they both know how.

"I got this, kid," Han says, moving up to the head of the bed and holding Leia's wrists. "You take care of her."

Luke bristles a little at being called _kid_ by Han, and it's foolish because it's affectionate, but he's not a kid, and hasn't been for years. He's a Jedi Master, and this woman is the mother of his child, and his soulmate, and he has to slink around in the shadows pretending she's not.

He doesn't need to coax Leia. She can feel every ounce of his love--and his possessive desire over her--through their intense Force connection, but he calls, "Come, Leia. Come for me!" because she liked it once, and part of that is claiming her again. He feels her tensing and responding, and times his thrusts and movements to maximize and prolong her impending pleasure.

She can sense the fear that is driving Luke, the possessiveness and hunger. There's no need for it. _I'm yours_ , she calls to him through the Force. _We belong to each other and no one else. Han's our satellite. He's drawn into our orbit by how brightly we make each other shine._

Leia only stops meeting Luke's powerful blue eyes when the pleasure of their orgasm becomes too intense, making her shut her own eyes tightly as she calls out his name. Han has her arms completely pinned and Luke's thrusting into her so hard that her convulsions have nowhere to go and all she can do is moan helplessly, her eyes squeezed shut.

They're both completely winded by the time they start to become aware of their surroundings again. Han must have let go of her arms at some point because she and Luke are holding each other close, him still inside her, and he's staring at her like he's never seen anything so beautiful. In his opinion, Leia knows, he hasn't. But there's a sadness there, too. "I missed you," Leia says, kissing him gently, rubbing her nose against his. She has her beautiful boy back in her arms and she can't bear for him to be worried. For a few moments, it's like Han isn't even there.

Luke's more overwhelmed than he thought he'd be. It's only been a short time since he and Leia were last together, but he felt like it was much longer. She's had Han all this time, and he's had to stand on the sidelines and watch. He thought he was handling it better. His meditations and his knowledge that Leia loves him had kept his heart at peace... but clearly there was more resentment inside him than he even realized.

He's soothed in Leia's arms, and feels Han's warm presence nearby too, loving and welcoming, completely non-threatening, and Luke knows he's being ridiculous. He just... he wishes that he and Leia were alone again, together in that cabin they'd bought on Ylesia. He'd agreed to come here with Leia, to face down the factions trying to claim that they'd killed her and the Jedi Master, but it's already proving harder than he imagined.

Leia can already feel Luke's apprehension. But there's so much she wants him to be part of. "I love you," she croons to him, smoothing his hair and gazing at him with the utmost devotion in her eyes. "I want you to help me go down on Han."

As she and Luke have always been so interested in penetration, because it satisfies their need to connect, she's not totally sure how he feels about it.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Han starts as soon as the twin's eyes turn on him as a pair.

But before Han can protest--not that he really wants to--Luke and Leia are on him. Now that Luke's gotten his fill and satisfied his soul, he's able to function better, and with the Force connection open with Leia, it's easy to love Han. She loves him, and through her Luke loves him.

Han's unable to resist as Luke grips his shaft and lifts his heavy sack while Leia does the honors of enveloping him in her mouth. They take turns, trading off wordlessly, silently, working together through the Force as one entity with the shared goal of pleasuring Han.

Eventually, it's almost like Han's body is part of the twin's make out session, their mouths searching for each other as much as they lavish attention on him. For Leia's part, she just wants to encourage Luke to let to go and be happy. She loves Han. Luke is part of her. This just makes sense, and Han had helped both of them achieve release--not that either of them need help, not with each other in the room, but he had still done his part. Leia meets Luke's mouth over Han, their fingers moving from Han's shaft to each other's mouths, cheeks, tangling in their hair, and Han can only watch as they huger desperately after each other.

Han is almost an afterthought, one that they don't return to until Leia makes meaningful eye contact with her brother and guides him back.

Getting close at last, Han asks, with due reverence for the honor, if he can be inside Leia. She looks questioningly at Luke. As far as she's concerned, it's up to him tonight.

Luke's eyes are hooded, and he pulls back slightly. "She's your wife," he hears himself say, even though he knows Leia was giving him the option to refuse. It doesn't matter. She's his wife too, but Leia and Han's wedding is the one the galaxy knows about. It's the one the galaxy celebrates and idolizes. Luke is part of this complicated relationship, but he's not leader of it. If Han wants to be inside Leia, Luke can't stop him.

He can hold her though, and so he gathers Leia in his arms while Han gets into place. He kisses Leia's neck, and alternates between playing with her breasts and possessively rubbing her increasingly swollen belly. And he closes his eyes as Han uses her, because it's soon almost like Han is using him, and _that's_ why she asked, because they're so united that everything she feels Luke feels, sometimes twice as strong, and he loves Han. Through Leia, he adores Han, but he's not _in love_ with Han and that makes the union between them not quite what it Luke wishes it could be.

Leia knows Luke's not fully in it, but she's too enraptured to stop, especially not as Luke lavishes attention on her body--her new body, her different, pregnant body, which she can't help but be a bit self-conscious of--she finds herself spilling over the edge.

She takes Luke with her instantly. There's no help for that. Han follows a moment later, thrusting up into Leia while she cries Luke's name, his arms around her, possessively holding her in his arms from behind.

She collapses backwards into Luke, kissing him, holding his hands to her stomach.

The three of them lie there, panting in the glow post-orgasm before slightly rearranging themselves on the bed in a warm tangle of limbs, Leia sandwiched in the middle of them. It's sticky and messy and they'll have to get up soon to clean up, but in that moment they're comfortable. Even Luke is satiated and warm, able to think clearer and more rationally now that he's released the tension he's had to keep pent up over the last few days. How he'll survive living away from Leia he's not quite sure.

Leia's gasping against Han's neck, but pressing her rear back into Luke's groin as they lie there, trying to collect themselves.

It's not a very opportune time, but, then again, maybe it is--Ben's fluttering again. Leia adjusts one of Luke's hands, already on her belly, just too high. "Do you feel that?" She asks. She doubts it. He's too small, still. But she really wants Luke to feel him. It will help him feel connected.

He does. 

Maybe only because Leia can feel it, and he can feel it through her, but with her focus, he does. "Is that... Ben?" Luke comes a bit more into himself, focusing his Force senses onto the little life growing in her belly. He can almost make out the shape of their baby, and feels the way his tiny developing body squirms. It's overwhelming. "Oh, Leia..."

Leia laughs in joy and disbelief. She's felt him for a couple weeks, since just after they came to Coruscant, but Han hasn't been able to, and Luke hasn't been around. She's only eighteen weeks now, not even half-way, but it's about time for the baby to start making himself known. She turns a little in Luke's arms to look at him. "That's Ben," she says, smiling into Luke's eyes. "He knows when you're here, I think."  _But he also just knows when I'm talking about him. Or thinking about him. We're going to have to talk about it--he's already so psychic I don't know what I'm supposed to do...._

"It's incredible." Luke really can feel it--his son, kicking inside Leia's belly. His eyes are riveted to hers. He's known it was real; he's seen Leia's belly growing, and felt Ben's presence through the Force. But this physical manifestation somehow overwhelms him more than he expected. "Our son..." He kisses Leia, and senses all her jumble of emotions. "Can't we tell him the truth?" he suddenly asks, answering question she'd only thought and not said aloud. "I can lie to anyone else, but not Ben..."

She doesn't know if it's a good idea, but it's what she wants. "Of course we can," she says softly. She can't deny him this. "He'll know. I want him to." Her whole body feels charged with love for her son and his father, and she kisses Luke deeply. She's ecstatic that Luke's so happy about their baby, that they're both so overjoyed by his tiny movements. 

The moment is broken when Han speaks. She loves him, but he doesn't always understand the depth of what is passing between her and Luke. He has no patience for it, nothing in his experience to compare it with. "You can feel it? I tried all damn morning--nothing."

Some part of Luke is glad for that. It's his and Leia's child. This isn't something Han gets to take from him. But the rest of him, the parts of him that love Han, want to share. He pulls Han's arm closer and places it over Leia's belly, just so, right where Ben is moving. And he places his own hand over Han's and tries, through the Force, to connect them; to let Han feel what Luke feels.

"Hey, maybe there is something," Han murmurs. Or maybe he's just feeling Leia's pulse as it gallops through her body, but the feeling is warm and secure.

For that moment, the three--four--of them exist as one unit, happily basking in the future they'll share together.


	2. Chapter 2

"When are you coming home?" Leia asks her brother; a hologram of her brother. They don't really need technology to talk at a distance, but it does make it more clear if they want to exchange specific words across so many lightyears. Besides, Leia likes _seeing_ him. He's been gone too long, in her opinion, searching the galaxy for resources to help him restart the Jedi order--young Force-sensitives and texts, mostly, but any other clues about how the Jedi went about their years-long training programs would be welcome, Leia knows. Luke's own training had not been exactly traditional.

She holds her belly through her long, flowing dress. She is now clearly pregnant, but not so pregnant that she needs Luke home in short order. "Ben misses you," she croons, smiling.

"Every time I think I've finished up, I sense someone else somewhere to explore. It's almost as if the whole galaxy is starting to wake up... as if the Force knows it's allowed to flourish again." Perhaps it is even true. After the Empire eradicated all Jedi, anyone who had Force sensitivity would've suppressed it or denied it. Now, any child that watches a holodrama can envision they too are like Luke Skywalker--and a handful of them actually are.

She nods, filling with love listening to him talking about the Force that way. She loves hearing him talk about anything that way. It reminds her of his passion planning their farm, and that realization suddenly saps some of her enthusiasm, remembering how bright his smile had been that day, brighter than today. That was over three months ago, already.

Luke pans his holovid out to look at Leia's full figure. It's small and fuzzy, but he can see her hands on her belly, and that her belly is quite pronounced now. He really should be there. "I'll wrap up things as soon as I can here."

"I definitely have a potential student in here for you," she says, before he can disconnect. "He did it again--he started kicking when I _thought about_ calling you." She shakes her head, sighs, stretches her back. "Honestly, I could use you here, too--Mon Mothma is talking about stepping down as chancellor of the New Republic and they're saying if she does, she'll nominate me, and... I need you. I need your strength."

The child growing in Leia's womb is going to out pace them all, Luke can already tell. How is he going to be able to train him? He pushes that thought aside for the time being. Ben still isn't ready to come out, not quite yet. "You don't have to agree to anything, Leia. You're not the only qualified person to lead the New Republic." It would be a huge honor, of course, but he wants her to focus on _her_. "You're about to have a baby. It can wait. Go be chancellor when Ben's a teenager."

Leia shuts her eyes and sighs. "This is why I want you home." Well, it's not the _only_ reason, but it's a significant one. "Everyone else is pressuring me to do it, even Han. I'm not going to not work, but this is too big for what else is happening in my life. I need you here to help me advocate for that." She smiles. He's so cute. He looks like he's been outside a lot, living rough. His sun-lightened hair is wind-tossed and grown out a little, and he has the beginnings of a beard. She wonders if that's intentional. "How fast can you get here?"

"Tomorrow if I leave right away. A week if I finish checking out everything on my list..." He knows his wife. He knows she won't ask him right out to come home unless it was an emergency, but this call means she wants him home now. He smiles ruefully and starts typing up a change in course; there will be other days to continue his search. "I'll see you in morning, then."  
\--

Leia waits for his X-wing at his spot in the hangar. She can't bear for him to be on Courscant for one moment without her seeing him. Ben's kicking up a storm, and Leia sends him soothing thoughts, rubbing her belly slowly.  _Your daddy is coming home_ , she thinks.  _I'm excited to see him. That's what you're sensing, my feelings about him. He's excited to be with you, too._  

She's almost nervous to see Luke. He's been gone for three weeks, and she knows why, appreciates why, and they'd agreed it was the best use of his time, but it's _so long_. She knows it's silly, but she's a little apprehensive that he won't be attracted to her anymore. She just feels swollen and ridiculous, and she didn't when he left. Everything happens so fast.

His smile when he pops the canopy and takes off his helmet put all her fears to rest.

"Leia!" Luke is all smiles seeing her standing there, waiting for him. It's all he can do to keep from kissing her on the spot, but there are far too many eyes present, casually watching. He embraces her though, and immediately stops to touch her stomach. Maybe it's more intimate than a brother usually is with his sister, but if anyone notices no one says a word. "Hey, little guy," he croons to Ben, and shakes his head. "Big guy. What've you been eating?" He laughs and takes her hand. The flight deck techs will send his things up to his room as well as take care of Artoo, so he's content to leave immediately with Leia. 

"He's huge," laughs Leia as they walk away.  _How'd the two of us make a baby this big?_ "I'm so glad you're home. They're calling an emergency senate meeting tonight—it was just announced. Will you go with me? I need my Jedi adviser."

"Tonight? It's that urgent?" He picks up his pace a little. It's been _three weeks_ since they've been together, and he's not sure he can wait until after an emergency senate meeting. Once they get off the flight deck, he makes a detour, moving her along. There are empty flight prep rooms along the way for pilots to dress in during a scramble, and without saying anything he pulls her into a dark, empty one and locks the door. Before she can even ask what he's doing he's kissing her, caressing her swollen body through her dress, and starting to lift her skirt. "I missed you."

Leia's never been so relieved to be seduced in her life. She's been under a lot of stress; she's missed Luke more than she can stand; she's so excited that he still finds _her_ exciting; her hormones are all over the place. Han's been more than willing to help her release some tension, but he can't give her what Luke gives her, and they all know it. She meets his lips as if she's been starved for them. The door's locked, but the fact that they shouldn't be using this room for this, and the fact that almost no one knows they have this kind of relationship makes her want him even more.

And him pulling her in here, taking charge. Leia could almost swoon.

She lets him push her into a seated position on top of a waist-high locker, lifting her a little with his strong arms to get her up there. She spreads her legs and pulls up her skirt, kissing him as his fingers dip into her wetness.

"Ah, Leia," he murmurs as he drops his head to kiss her neck, feeling how wet she is for him. There was no worry there. She'd never once not been in the mood when he was, but it's nevertheless quite arousing to know just how much she wants him. He rubs her wetness a few moments, basking in the feeling of her reacting to it, and how it makes him feel, but then he pulls back and works his flightsuit down. There will be time for exploration later tonight; now he just needs to be inside her.

It's completely scandalous striping there in the prep room, but he does it anyway, gripping Leia's hips so he can push into her while she's seated. He's careful of her belly and has to angle her back so he can thrust into her. It's not practical, but he doesn't care. It doesn't have to be the best sex ever, it just has to be enough. Some part of him loves feeling her pressed into his skin. The child they created is so big now he's impossible to ignore.

Leia knows everything he's feeling, but she wants the reassurance of saying it aloud anyway. "I missed you so much." She moans softly, keeping her voice down. She has to be at a bit of a distance from Luke to accommodate her belly, and she can't hold him as well as she'd like, but they can get creative with positions tonight. Maybe with Han. For now, she's so happy it's just the two of them. "I was worried you wouldn't want me."

"You worry too much," Luke says, using the Force to help Leia keep upright, to help him angle her just right. They're so connected it's easy to manipulate her. Nothing like lifting rocks. She's almost an extension of his body, and he's just so relieved to be inside her again, feeling her desire for him. "I want you more than I ever have." His actions are a little frantic and rough, but he knows she feels the intensity as much as he does. It's not a lovemaking session of long drawn out tenderness; it's the frenzy of three weeks without each other, and the craziness that reuniting stirs in them. 

So it doesn't take long before they're coming together, stifling their moans to avoid detection. Luke pulls her into his arms when he finishes, sitting on the lockers himself, just to hold her and rub her belly and kiss her neck for a few minutes while their heart rates recover. "I can't explain to you just how sexy you are like this."

His hands up her dress and running over her stomach, she wonders what she was even worried about. He's always been excited about their pregnancy, had started focusing his attention on her belly before it had even started to change. Catching her breath, she leans into him, placing impassioned kisses over his neck on the tail of their orgasm. She feels sexy, now, the doubts gone from her mind more from his presence than any words or actions. She's a goddess, a creator, powerful and beautiful and scathingly bright, but she wants to hear him say it, wants him to claim her body with his words. "Try," she whispers.

Luke almost laughs, but he realizes she's serious. She's still aroused, and she's actually self-conscious about her body and the way this big baby is changing her. He rubs her as he holds her, using the Force to send his feelings about her body to her, to try to give her a taste of what he feels. "This is the ultimate symbol of our love. Every stretch mark, every inch grown is my claim on your body, the proof of my love for you. And every moment you endure, and proudly carry this child inside you, you show me how much you love me, how happy you are to carry _my_ child. There's no greater joy, no higher honor, Leia. You took me into you and created life. This is _us_. This is our union. This is my happiness and love manifest. This is what I fought the Empire for. This is the future. _Our_ future. It's everything. It's hope. And you have it _inside_ of you." He kisses her neck, his palm flat on her belly. 

He continues. "You are my universe. You're everything." And it's still not enough to explain how it arouses him and makes him proud. How overwhelmed he still is to know that she chose him; even after finding out they're siblings, and Vader is their father, she picked him. She chose him over Han. Over any other eligible man in the entire galaxy. She chose him to share this with. He pushes all those thoughts and feelings into her, radiating them through her body like he's done in the past with his Force-massages.

His words and touches and warm Force caresses fill Leia with pride and heat, and they just came, but she needs him touching her again already. She feels like this isn't finished. After all, it's been three weeks. She pulls one of his hands from her belly and back between her legs. "I would have chosen you," she says, purposely echoing her words from the night they made Ben. "I would have chosen you in any universe. In any life." She wonders if other couples love each other this much. She hopes they do, for their sakes, but she can't imagine that anyone has ever loved anyone as much as they love each other. 

"I _am_ proud," she says, looking into his eyes as their arousal builds. "I'm even proud he's giant. I can't believe I only have ten weeks left because I've gotten so used to having him in there, reminding me all the time how much you love me. How much I love you. I'm proud that people can't help but see that love now when they look at me." She bites his neck. "I like that _you_ can see it when you look at me. That you like it. That you're proud of what we did together." She kisses him deeply. "Again." It's an order, and she sends him all of her lust through their bond.

With Leia's words inciting him and her lust channeled into him, it's not difficult for Luke to get hard again. He lifts her off his lap and stands her up facing the lockers this time so he can bend her over and take her from behind. Her belly doesn't get in the way now, and Luke can thrust deeper. He misses facing her, but makes up for it with his passion. "Maybe," he pants, "I should go away more often."

"Don't you dare. _Oh_!" Leia lets out a moan that is maybe too loud, then stifles a laugh at her own expense. She's too happy to be very worried about being found out. Luke's so good to her. She braces herself against the lockers, resting on her elbows, thrusting back against her husband. "I wanna be so loud," she complains with a smile. And she knows he does, too. The first time had been so frantic, and this time is just as quick and hungry, but it feels more playful and celebratory. If she didn't have work to do, she might let Luke keep her in bed for a week after that absence. "Ah, I wanna just scream your name."

Luke wants it too, but they're risking enough as it is. It will have to wait until tonight, which frustrates Luke to some degree, as there's no doubt that means Han will be there. Sometimes Luke doesn't mind sharing, but most days he wants to have Leia all to himself, with no distractions or worries about other people. "I wish you could," Luke purrs into her ear. "I wish we could tell the whole galaxy the truth..." He thrusts harder and deeper, turned on by just how risky they're being. His body tenses as his next orgasm starts, and since he can't shout her name into the dark room, he shouts it into the Force.

_LEIA!_

Luke's last couple slow thrusts into Leia still leave her shivering, and then she and Luke stand face to face and hold each other for a moment, and she can hear the echoes of her name that he's just sent everywhere, like shards of light bouncing into little broken pieces until they dissolve into the ether. She's not sure whether other Force-sensitives can eavesdrop on them, but she thinks, if they could, they all would have heard Luke loud and clear.

Whether Ben did or not is hard to tell. He could be kicking because her heart is racing, or because he senses Luke, or because he heard Luke's voice.

"We should get going," Leia says, giving Luke a quick kiss. "Let's find your clothes, flyboy."

Han's home when they get there, reading reports and articles in preparation of the meeting tonight, wondering how his life ended up so political. "You were gone a long time," he says, raising an eyebrow when Leia and Luke walk in, clearly implying what did, in fact, happen.

Leia laughs, still glowing from sex. "Luke pulled me into a flight prep room and locked the door," she says, beaming.

"That must be nice for you," Han deadpans.

Despite acting so brazenly a few moments before, Luke still manages to look bashful now that the lust in his veins has been slightly quelled. "Why do I feel like I'm coming home to disapproving dad?" he asks Leia, his eyes on Han sitting at a table scattered with reports.

Han exasperatedly looks to Leia. "You told him there's an emergency meeting _tonight_ , didn't you?"

Leia rolls her eyes. "Yes, of course, we were in there for all of twenty minutes. You're just jealous."

"I've never been jealous in my life. Just hope you two got it outta your systems--or is it just one system? She tell you what's going on, kid?"

Luke likes the idea of making Han jealous, but he files that away for later. "Our system should be satisfied until tonight." He grins at Leia. "You didn't actually tell me what the meeting is for... Well," he addresses Han now, "She did said they want to nominate her as the next chancellor? Is that the sort of thing that requires an emergency meeting these days?"

"Mon Mothma has to step down," Leia says, sitting heavily on the couch, resting her hands on her belly. "Her health's gotten bad enough that they need someone _now_."

"You're takin' this real weirdly calm," Han murmurs. "Like Luke."

Leia's not used to people comparing them out loud, especially not people who know, and it feels momentarily strange. "That's because I'm turning it down and I'm going on maternity leave."

Han looks up. "Have we met? Thought this was your dream."

"It is. And I'll achieve it when Ben's older." She smiles up at Luke. "I have to focus on this family right now."

Luke meets her eyes and holds her gaze. "That's why she wanted me to be here... so that they won't pressure her into accepting it anyway."

"That's very noble of you," Han begins, looking between the twins. "But have you considered that they're nominating you because you're the best person for the job?"

"Who's side are you on?" Luke suddenly snaps.

"I'm not on anyone's side! This isn't even a sides-thing! You can be chancellor and raise a family at the same time. The war is over." He looks to Leia. "I just don't want to see you regret throwing away your chance at the New Republic seat just to be a stay at home mom."

"You wouldn't be saying that if Ben was yours," Luke says.

"Watch it, kid," Han cuts back.

"Both of you," Leia warns, not even finishing her threat. "Han, maybe if this appointment was happening in even just a year or two but... for Force sake, Han, look at me. I'm enormous and I still have ten weeks and it is  _not_  the time. You try carrying this thing inside of you and then you tell me to follow my dreams. I'm not doing this for an abstract reason or as an excuse or because it's what Luke thinks is best. I'm doing it for myself. And if you think that's selling myself short then you... then you still don't understand me. How hard it is for me to just take care of _myself_ , and not the whole galaxy. How important it is that I've come to a place where I can do that. And Luke—"

She's worked up now, and she forgot that her issue with Luke was more minor.

"Luke, don't bait Han like that. It's mean."

Han sets the article he's been holding this whole time down on the table. "Look, if that's what you really want, then I support it. 'Course I do. I know how important family is to you. I admire that; always have. Think the whole _galaxy's_ gonna admire that. I'm just saying, if they decide to pick a _different_ gorgeous twenty-five-year-old princess to replace Mon Mothma, that the position may not be around again when you're ready. Luke and I... we're here to help you balance the home life and work life. If turnin' it down is what you want, then turn it down. But if you _want_ it... then you should take it, and we'll figure out how to balance it all later."

"I love you," Leia says, shaking her head at Han. That 'let me take care of you, dammit' thing he does is somehow always so unexpected, while also being the most Han thing in the universe. 

Han and Luke are there to balance her. She has both of them and they're both staring at her demanding that she do what's best for herself. She'd always been so afraid of being alone, but in that moment, Leia knows that they'll never leave. Not these two. She couldn't get rid of these moon jockeys if she tried.

"Really, Han. I understand what you're saying. But I've decided. And you know how I am." She rubs her belly, staring at him pointedly.

Han gets up and goes to hug her, bending to kiss the top of her head. "I look forward to the day I can say, 'I told you so.'" But his words are soft and loving, and his mind is made up to support whatever it is that Leia wants.

Luke nods, almost to himself. He knows it's the right course of action. After all, assuming he and Leia have their way, there'll be several more after Ben. "Then we're a united front. They'll take it hard, but they won't be able to push the three of us over."


	3. Chapter 3

"It's strange how long he's been Ben," Leia says one morning to Luke, laying nose-to-nose in the bed they share with Han. Han's already up, making caf, eggs, whatever else, and Luke and Leia are laid out over the white sheet, naked in the warm morning. "He's been Ben longer than he's existed. And soon we're going to see him, and we'll finally know who this Ben has been all along. Having a name... I don't know. Especially when I was first pregnant, I felt like that made him even more ours. This... secret miracle that we had a special word for...."

Luke is sleepy and happy after his bout of morning sex, and nuzzles Leia's hair. "It does. It's made it so much more real..." He slides his hand over her belly, rubbing her softly. She's so close to her due date now. "I can't wait to meet him..."

Ben kicks Luke's hand and Leia laughs. "He can't wait to meet you, Daddy." She kisses her husband, her first, real husband. She loves it when Han's home but purposely gives her time alone with Luke like this. Ben's supposed to come in less than two weeks and Leia feels as if her love for Luke is gathering around them and preparing for the effort. She and Luke have been practicing meditation, breathing techniques, positions to support her to help with the pain. He's been completely wonderful, and Leia's not worried. Han's been more attentive to the nursery. He even built the crib. She's more hopeful than she's ever been.

The whole galaxy seems to be on their side right now. She's Courscant's sweetheart, the young, lovely Princess Leia of what was once Alderaan, nine months pregnant with a symbol of hope and new beginnings, General Solo and Master Skywalker by her side. "We should do some training after breakfast. We're real short on time."

Luke has put his current plans on hold for the time being. The only thing on his schedule for the next three months is to be at Leia--and Ben's--side. There's nothing more important than that in the world. "Of course. Everything's going to be fine, though. I'll be there through it all." He kisses her, then bends and kisses her belly. He's rewarded with a soft kick to the face. "Speaking of breakfast, I think someone's hungry..." He gets up out of bed, pulls on some flowing loose trousers since Han usually objects to him walking around naked, and helps pull Leia out of bed.

"Oof," Leia says, laughing, as Luke helps her up. "Next time give me a smaller baby." She'd get tired of joking about how big their son is if he'd just stop growing. She smiles at Luke, drawing him in for one more private kiss after pulling her dress over her head. 

Although Leia's quite large now, and Luke feels guilty about the strain their huge baby is putting on her small frame, he has to admit he's strangely proud of it. They've even asked a couple times just to make sure she's not having twins. As special as that'd be, in a way Luke is glad it's just the one. Twins down the line might be nice, but having their first be a single suits him just fine. 

After breakfast, they climb back into bed with Luke behind her like they'd done many times before, for Force massages. He cradles her and helps her focus her breathing and is reminded suddenly of the first time they did this, the morning after they discovered she was pregnant, back when they were hiding from the galaxy in Hutt Space on the jungle world Ylesia. He knows thinking about that time in their lives means he'll trigger memories of it for Leia, too. 

It's been months since they left that paradise to return to the New Republic to shut down the factions that'd claimed they kidnapped Luke and Leia. He can't help but wonder if the crops he and Leia finally got around to planting just before being unceremoniously summoned back by a worried Han had survived. "Do you think we'll ever go back?" he murmurs, aware these kind of conversations--started mid-way through because of their shared Force connection--drive Han mad.

She abandons her breathing exercise, turning her head so she can look into Luke's eyes. "We will go back. When the galaxy doesn't need us anymore." Though she doesn't know when that will be. Though she doesn't trust it will happen.

She wants him to trust it, though, and she nuzzles him encouragingly before putting her hands over his on her belly. She closes her eyes again, reaching for Ben's presence, hearing his heart beat, sensing every finger and toe. She feels Luke's presence, too, filling her, protecting and encouraging her. Between the two of them, the birth will go fine. She sends her love to both her brother and their baby, drawing them into her meditation. The three of them are one entity.

Luke tries to concentrate on his family, on soothing Leia, and supporting Ben. He tries to focus on the here-and-now, but his mind is on Ylesia. He's thinking about the orchard he planted, and the fruit trees he thought Ben would some day play in. He's thinking about the jungle he spent every morning jogging through, and how he once thought he'd teach Ben how to see the Force by showing him the strands of light between the trees...

He can see it so clearly now, as if Leia's memories have super imposed on his, and heightened his own memories. And, they share it with Ben, this happy memory, this brilliant little world they'd loved and wanted to raise him on. Their minds are combined, and in that moment, the three of them are amplified far beyond any one of their single means. Luke's basking in the strength he feels, his powerful, wonderful Force family radiating light that could rival the sun.

When, as if someone turned off a single star from a great distance, Luke feels _something_. It's remote. It's so far away he could not have sensed it without that moment of being amplified, but the sensation is not weak, only distant. It's powerful, but far away. It flickers and pulses, back-and-forth, almost as if... it's searching. The sensation suddenly pulses again, stronger, focusing, and Luke opens his eyes and inhales sharply.

Leia feels it just before Luke reacts, and when he breaks their trance she opens her eyes, supporting her belly with her hands while scooting her heavy body a little away from Luke so she can look at him properly. "What was that? One minute we're showing Ben our farm and then...." Luke looks and _feels_ confused, but she needs his guidance. "It felt... intelligent."

Ben's kicking. He felt it, too. 

"I'm not sure," Luke answers, truthfully. He's not frightened, although it was unsettling. It was a sensation unlike any he'd ever felt before. "It felt almost like... someone was searching. You could feel it too? When we were thinking like that, all together... it's like our energies were amplified. Whatever it was is really far away... We only felt it because of how we were all working together just now..." It was incredible. Ben is already powerful enough to give them that extra boost.

Leia shares his thoughts. "I think we made a prodigy," she says, feeling a little winded by the experience. Ben had been  _intentionally_  helping her and Luke, adding his strength. Ben is the actual result of their combining energies, their souls merging into one. Back into one. Like the two of them were supposed to be, like they were when they were first made. She smiles. "After how we made him, I guess I shouldn't be surprised." She sends Luke a feeling. They can join without sex now, without even touching, but there's always something electric about it, just the same. It's always twinged with sexual energy for Leia. 

Pushing aside thoughts of the strange presence they just felt for now, Luke concentrates of the beautiful women in his arms. "There's no doubt about it. His parents are pretty incredible." Luke grins, receiving her signal loud and clear and in response he lifts his hand to rub his palm over her nipple. "You're supposed to be practicing your training," he says. "Why do you always make everything sexual?" He's teasing, of course. There's yet to be a moment when one of them was interested and the other wasn't.

"We're already in bed," she purrs. He knows what she wants, but she puts his hand over hers to increase the pressure, anyway. Her breasts are swollen and sensitive, and his touch feels so good. "I just love you so much."

"This figures," Han says, peeking in the doorway. "You're supposed to be doing labor prep stuff and I find you two fooling around." He makes eye contact with Luke, and Leia can sense his question. "Can't leave you alone for a second."

_I want him here_ , Leia says to Luke across their connection. She wants them both to take care of her. _If that's okay._

"She's insatiable," Luke warns, sending positive thoughts back to Leia. Luke's already made love to her once this morning. Not that he couldn't get it up again, but sometimes it's nice to let Han take charge a bit. He moves his hands so both are on her breasts, and rolls his thumbs and forefingers over her swollen nipples until they're thick and puffy poking out against her soft silk gown.

Leia and Luke are already breathing harder, and no one's even touched anyone yet, save for Luke's hands on her breasts. "He's right," Leia says to Han, stretching as catlike as she can with her current shape. Luke's been very explicit lately about how sexy he finds her, knowing she needs to hear it, and she thinks about his words, feeling herself become wet. It's even better that he's feeding off her lust for Han. "I'm basically all hormones right now. You two could probably keep me in bed all the time and I wouldn't complain at all."

Seeing Han still resisting slightly, Luke slowly starts pinching her dress up. They don't have to talk, Leia just lifts her hips so Luke can pull it up enough to expose the goods to Han. Leia opens her legs and not even Han can resist the twin's bedroom eyes when they both really want him to join. Moving onto her hands and knees, she makes deep eye contact with Han, then turns her face back to Luke and captures him in a kiss meant to tantalize Han as much as the two of them.

Han can't resist them. He loves Leia and her body, but it's when he sees the two of them pleasuring each other that he really gets going. Knowing he's watching, Leia adjusts so she can pull down Luke's pants slightly and take his shaft into her mouth. Luke and she always prefer intercourse, which Han knows, so she hopes he takes this as a further invitation. Leia pauses to look up at Luke for his reaction, her eyes full of love and desire.

Luke's eyes were closed in the pleasure of having Leia's mouth on him, but they open when he feels her looking at him; they don't do it often this way, and he's not entirely sure why because looking down and seeing Leia's eyes as her mouth works around him is incredible. He sees Han moving into place behind Leia and braces himself for the increase in pleasure that Leia will soon transmit to him as Han enters her.

It causes him to buck his hips, and he does his best not to gag Leia with it, but of course she's feeling exactly the same pleasure she's giving him, and handles it superbly. With Han on one end and Luke on the other, it's like one endless chain of pleasure, and Luke and Leia synchronize up perfectly with each other within seconds, becoming one unit, both pleasuring and pleasured at the same time. It's a sight to behold, and Han is the only one in the universe besides the twins themselves that ever gets to experience it.

Leia feels in her element with Han bucking into her, Luke reclining in pleasure, herself the transmitter between them. She's always been sexual, and Luke brought that to new heights through their relationship. Han's just an easily-seduced scoundrel, and she loves him for it. When she was younger, she hadn't been sure what she was supposed to do with all of her sexual energy--she tried to balance her public life with it and it always felt cumbersome and confusing, until these two men came along and they created a world with her where everything she was was celebrated and looked after. Han grabs her hips harder, and Leia smiles inwardly. What would she do without them?

She looks up at Luke again, letting her tongue trail up his shaft as she gazes at him. "Do you feel him inside me?" She knows he does. Han's not Force sensitive, though, not like they are, and sometimes she feels like narrating to lead him in his blindness. She's talking to Luke, but she's talking for Han. "Can you feel how hard he is?" She runs her fingers over the head of Luke's cock. "How bad he wants me? I don't think we should let him come yet, do you?"

Luke sucks air in through his teeth sharply, because it's all he can do in that moment. He does feel Han 'inside him' and he feels Leia's hot mouth on him too, and her intense eyes staring into his soul and reflecting him back. It's not Han holding back he's worried about, and he's surprised Leia can maintain as much control as she is. She has to be feeling it as much as he is.

He throws his head back on the pillow. "Fuck her good, Han," he finally grits through his teeth and he lets out a synchronized moan with Leia when Han doubles down.

Leia cries out in pleasure, rising up on her hands. She doesn't have to touch Luke to make him come, she just has to come herself, but that doesn't seem fair. Still, she wants to yell and make noise and talk dirty to them, so she's going to have to find a way to pleasure Luke without going down on him. She signals to Han by looking over her shoulder as she moves her hips away from his. 

"What're we doing?" He asks. "Need the commentary."

"I haven't even told Luke yet." But he knows, anyway. She doesn't need to purposely tell him everything anymore, especially with them both in such a heightened state of arousal. "I really want you both inside me."

Han smiles and rubs her belly. "Sweetheart, you figure out how you can get us both in there, I'm more than game." He leans over and kisses Luke. They don't kiss every day, but often in the heat of the moment, when there's no real difference between Luke and Leia, they will. She loves watching it, and sits back for a moment, rubbing her nipples. They're both gorgeous in completely different ways, one small and all gold and blue and the other bigger, darker, rougher. "That okay with you?" Han asks, intimately close to Luke, his voice husky with need. 

Luke can only laugh. He feels like he's flying. "As if I would ever object." He's with Han though. Leia's already fit to bursting... Even with their minds as melded as they are, he's not quite sure. But then Leia sends him an extra strong dose of how wonderfully full she feels, how filled with love, and how she wants to take it further, more, to the brink of her endurance, and Luke has to pull away from her for a moment before he comes just from the thought. "You're gonna kill me," he murmurs lovingly before kissing her and moving into place, directed by the images she's projecting into his head.

Leia settles over Luke's hips, facing away, and takes him into her. She's so relaxed and she can tell they'll have no trouble. She leans back and Han manages to get a good angle, down on his knees, to meet Luke inside her. The baby's in the way, of course, but Han can still get fairly close.

Leia cries out again, nearly overcome. It's even more now like she and Luke are one body, Han their lover, pleasuring both of them both directly and by proxy at the same time with his increasingly confident strokes. It's so intense, exactly what Leia needs. "Fuck us good, Han," she says around heavy breaths.

All Luke can do is hold on to Leia as Han fucks them. He wants to touch her belly, to play with her breasts, to kiss her neck, but they're both overcome by the fullness of it all, by the sheer intensity of it. Perhaps Luke even more so somehow, and he channels everything he feels into Leia, to create an endless feedback loop.

Han does his job, making love to his twins, getting enough into it that he's grunting and sweating. His eyes are keen, to make sure he's not hurting anyone, but there's clearly no fear of that. He gives Leia what she wants, and his timing is an art, drawn out from years of reading body language and memorizing Leia's desires.

Leia eventually has to squeeze her eyes shut, and she's calling Han's name and Luke's name and moaning as loud as she can. Their apartment is secure and private, and she knows there's no danger of them being heard. It's silly, because she and Luke are already as connected as they can be, mind, body, and soul, but as the intensity of her impending orgasm comes over her, she fumbles for Luke's hand and squeezes when she finds it.  _I love you._

"We'll let you come now," Leia says, smiling up at Han. She and Luke have been riding the edge together, and it won't take much more. They've been trying to hold out, but it's becoming desperate.

"Oh yeah?" Han asks, picking up the tempo. "You two have a meeting about that?"

Leia can only nod as she starts to succumb.

Luke squeezes Leia hand as he erupts, feeling her body starting to spasm at the same time. They both cry out together, in the same way, and the sensation of making them both come together, and feeling their bodies pulsing around his, makes Han grip Leia harder and bury himself as much as he can to unload. And while the twins close their eyes and commune with the Force together, Han watches them, drinking in their pleasure for himself.

When it's all said and done, they collapse together on the bed, sticky and sweaty and utterly satisfied, a pile of limbs and hair and flesh.

"Again," Leia jokes, not even finished convulsing. She's not that insatiable, but Han and Luke both laugh because it's not far from the truth.

Somehow Luke ended up in the middle, facing Leia, Han's arms wrapped casually and languidly around him. "I think she's gonna kill us _both_ , Luke," Han whispers affectionately. He knows Luke doesn't want to be called kid, even if it is a pet name, and he's trying.

They've both been on better behavior with each other lately, and Leia can tell they're making a sincere effort to make this a family. Her idea to have them both inside her was as much for their emotional intimacy as it had been for her out-of-control libido. She thinks it worked. She kisses Han first, then Luke, settling into the latter's arms to attempt a nap.


	4. Chapter 4

Several days later, in the middle of the night, nestled between Han and Leia, Luke comes awake and pushes away his pleasant dream. At first, he's not sure what woke him and he props himself up, blinking in confusion. There, in the black, he notices Leia's also awoken at the same moment. Her eyes are glittering in the darkness, fixated on Luke's. They share a silent moment together in the quiet, the calm before the storm, and in that moment Luke's heart fills with more love and fear than he imagined possible. He can barely breathe.

_It's time._

_We don't have to wake Han up yet_ , she says silently, touching his arm, leading him back into the bed beside her. They don't have to do anything yet, not until the contractions get stronger and closer together. They're minor enough now that she can make it through them without help from Luke; without special breathing. She wants to be alone with him now in these last moments before their baby demands their immediate attention. 

She can just see Luke in the city light coming through the curtains, and she smooths his hair gently. This is it. This is what they've worked and fought and loved for. These are the last few hours of Leia's life before she's a mother. Before Luke's a father. Her happiness is overwhelming, and she's not as afraid as she thought she'd be.

She focuses on Ben's heartbeat, soothing his confused feelings. He doesn't know what's happening, but his safe warm home is getting tighter, and his whole world is about to change. _It's okay, Ben,_ she says to him. _Everyone's born. And your daddy and I are Jedi warriors, and we made you. You're going to do great._

They're silent for at least an hour, talking to each other and Ben though the Force, Luke rubbing her bare belly slowly. When Leia finally gets a contraction bad enough that she and Luke both draw their breath in sharply, she nods and breaks the silence. "Okay. It's time to wake up Han."

It doesn't take much to rouse Han. A simple shake gets him out of his rest, and Leia whispering, "It's time," in his ear brings him the rest of the way around. They've all been on edge the last few days, knowing it could happen any moment.

"Now?" Han says, blinking the sleep from his eyes. " _Now_ now?"

Luke's already helping Leia sit up in bed. He's feeling some of her contractions too, more keenly than he expected. "Imminently. Go and call the midwife."

Once Han pulls on his trousers and shirt and disappears down the hall, Luke gets Leia onto her feet and helps her into the light gown they'd prepared for this day. "All right?" he asks, sending her soothing thoughts through the Force. "Lean on me." He holds her hand tightly and kisses her. "We're about to finally see our son..."

Leia nods into his shoulder, and now that it's not just her and Luke, now that the pain is getting worse, she feels more nervous. She promised herself she wouldn't be a cliché and start yelling at her baby's father for doing this to her, but she's starting to sympathize with women who do that. She lets out a deliberate breath. Leaning on Luke is helping.

Han's more nervous than she and Luke put together. He comes back into the room holding a comlink, asking how far apart her contractions are, relaying her answers to the midwife. He sounds like he's trying to organize an assault. 

"Han, I'm having a baby," she says after he's done, stretching her back between contractions. "Not attacking the Death Star."

When the midwife gets there Leia's sitting cross-legged on the bed, Luke behind her, rubbing his hands gently over her lower back as the two meditate through increasingly difficult pain. They had been very clear with everyone--Luke was to be there for the whole birth. He's her brother, and he's a Jedi, and he'll be using Jedi healing techniques to help her through it. Under no circumstances is Luke to be asked to leave.

Han's pacing, and he leads the midwife and her assistant and medical droid and a hovercart full of equipment into the bedroom when they arrive. "How's Mom?" the midwife asks.

Leia's been better, but she's excited, and she loves being called Mom. She opens her eyes, still focusing on her breathing. "I'm fine. I'm really glad Luke's here. He's helping a lot."

"Good! I wish I could keep you, Master Skywalker. Maybe someday you can teach some Jedi midwife assistants and send me one. And how's Dad?" she asks, turning to Han, who's leaning nervously against the wall.

For one moment, both Leia and Han look to Luke, but the midwife's eyes are on Han, and they remember they all have a role to play.

"Feelin' a little out of my depth, to be honest," Han says, moving away from the wall to stand nearer the bed. He knows Luke's got everything under control, but he does his best to quell his nervous energy and takes up Leia's hand and play his role.

"Everything is going to be fine," Luke solemnly says. He's gone completely into his cool, detached Jedi Master mode. His eyes are slightly hooded with concentration. He's holding the universe in his mind—Ben's energy, Leia's energy, his own, the shared pain they're all three experiencing. He's soothing and calming. He's meditating, and rubbing Leia's back. He's doing the same to Ben's little body as it is pressed against from all sides. He can touch it all, and balance it all. There's no way to erase the pain, but he can distribute it, soothe it and keep them calm. He's playing out scenarios in his head, and mitigating everything through the Force. He's leaving nothing to chance. 

Leia stops finding Han's anxiety perplexing as the pain gets worse, but then it annoys her. Eventually, however, about an hour before Ben's out, she starts finding it reassuring to have someone to squeeze her hand, tell her, "You're doing great, babe," and hand her cool drinks while Luke is using all of his energy on another plane. 

She has no idea what this would be like without Luke, how much harder it would be. But with their minds joined, she has twice the tolerance for pain and twice the awareness of her body and her surroundings. Of Ben.

Ben.

She sends Luke memories of their relationship, thinking about everything's that's happened to lead them to this point. When she'd read it, the pretentious nonsense of the statement had made her roll her eyes, but now she can't stop thinking about it: when doing research during her pregnancy, Leia had found the line, regarding childbirth, that "love got that baby in there, and love's going to get them out."

When the midwife tells her to push, she puts all of her love for Luke into it, and she pushes.

In that moment, as Ben comes into the world, the three of them merge in the Force, a juggernaut of power and energy. The curtains in the windows billow as though the Force itself had burst forth from Leia.

Luke's inner eye is wholly focused on protecting Leia and Ben, on making sure everything goes as smoothly and easily as possible... but he's aware again, in the dark reaches of his mind, of that strength across the vast distances. It's magnified now that he, Leia and Ben are linked, and the eye of that distant power turns again toward them. There's no chance to block it; Luke's very soul is consumed in the birth of Ben.

When Ben is at last clamped and cleaned and swaddled and wrapped, the power between them diminishes, and he loses focus of that distant force. Luke keeps focused on Leia, on maintaining her after the birth, but it's largely just the two of them again, with Ben now a separate, individual presence.

Leia feels it all, and when Ben becomes a presence separate from hers, and then lets out his first wails, she comes back into the room, opening her eyes. The three of them are still burning with the power they’ve channeled, but it’s fading slowly. Han’s still squeezing her hand, saying, “That’s it, sweetheart. You did it,” and Luke’s still behind her, still pouring his energy into her, but he’s back in his body. 

She glances at him quickly, over her shoulder, but then her eyes find _the_ most beautiful thing she’s ever seen.

Ben. _Ben._ That’s Ben. Ben!

He’s a big baby--obviously--but Leia still can’t believe how small he is. He’s pink and wiggly and already has a mop of brown hair a little darker than hers. And he feels like his own person, now. Not like a part of her that has its own feelings. A completely separate person. Someone she’s going to have to get to know. Someone she can’t wait to know.

“Give him to me,” she begs, but the midwife and the droid are taking the baby’s vitals, and the assistant is trying to rearrange Han and Luke and get her cleaned up so she can rest. It seems like years before they’re finally bringing the baby over.

Ben is so small and so perfectly formed Luke can barely believe it. He's felt his presence but actually seeing him for the first time is indescribable. He can't even blink for fear of missing a moment of his son's first seconds of life.

“General Solo, would you like to hold your son?”

The moment of bliss passes the moment Luke hears the midwife's words, looks up expectantly and sees _his_ son being gently placed into Han's arms.

Only a moment after Han accepts Ben does he move to the bed, sitting on the edge to show him to Luke, but Han is the one holding him and never have Luke's arms ached so much.

Han holds the baby close to Luke and Leia, and she touches him with her hands for the first time. "Here you go, sweetheart," he says, keeping him in his arms, but sitting beside her on the freshly-dressed bed. Luke's behind her again, half his thoughts on helping Leia recover, half his thoughts on watching Ben. Leia's exhausted and leaning into his chest. "Look what you made."

How long has she been crying?

His head fits in her hand so well, his hair is even softer than Luke's, his hands are perfect. She wipes her tears and looks up at Han to kiss him in triumph.

Even though he can't take his eyes off Ben, Luke sees Leia kiss Han, and he aches being denied that simple intimacy with his lover and the mother of his child, too. There is nothing to be done for though, with the midwife standing over them, beaming proudly as if she created Ben herself.

"He's so perfect," Luke whispers. "Look at his little eyelashes..." His hands wrap around Leia, holding her because he can't hold his own son yet.

His eyelashes! She and Luke made eyelashes! She makes a sound that is half a laugh and half a sob and snuggles deeper into Luke's chest.

The midwife and company stay about two hours after the birth, even though everything went great, and Ben and Leia are both stable. When they're finally gone, and Leia's laying on her side in their bed, Ben sleeping soundly before her, pressed against her nightgown, she says, "Luke, come here," just above a whisper. Han's getting breakfast for the three of them, and, while food duty usually falls to him, Leia suspects he might have wanted to give her a moment alone with her baby's father.

Before Leia has even finished her thought, Luke is crawling into the bed beside her, curling around Ben, facing Leia. With their backs to the room and Ben the central focus, there is nothing else in the galaxy to distract them. There aren't even any words, though Luke wants to speak. In that moment, he can only stare at Ben. Every twitch, every blink, every movement ripples through Luke.

At long last, he reaches out and touches his son. His cheek is so soft, so new and warm. He's both sad and relieved to see the boy has inherited Leia's darker hair and darker eyes. Luke doesn't think he looks like Han, but he doesn't look like Luke, either. He has ten perfect little toes and ten perfect little fingers, and ears so tiny Luke can hardly believe they're real. "Even though all the tests came back normal," Luke whispers, "I was still afraid he might..." He doesn't finish. Leia knows.

She nods. She'd known he was fine, but seeing him did rid her of her last lingering thread of doubt. "He's beautiful. The Force is with us, Luke. It always is." She looks up at Luke, nuzzling his face to coax him into a kiss. "Are you alright?" He's blocking something. 

Luke finally looks away from Ben in order to kiss Leia, and feeling her lips on his, warm and welcome and loving, relaxes him from a tension he didn't know he was holding. Now he's able to look at Leia, studying her face, and trying to examine his own feelings. "Watching them give him to Han first..." he begins, and he's so grateful for their Force-connection. He doesn't have to say the rest.

"I know," Leia says softly. "I was so glad to have you both there—I needed both of you—but that was hard for me, too. It's going to be okay, now. This is your son." His birth certificate says Ben Solo. Han filled it out, following Leia's earlier instructions. But this baby is Ben Skywalker, and he always will be. "He looks like you," Leia whispers.

"I thought he looked like you," Luke says, smiling. Even though he's still a little raw from having to share Ben with Han, his joy at having his son so perfect, there with Leia, overrides his doubts. He can't be anything but happy now. "He has your eyes."

"If he looks like me, he looks like you," Leia says. She'd wanted Ben to have Luke's eyes, but seeing him now, she can't imagine finding anything she'd want to change. "But he does have my coloring. The next one will have yours." She smiles up at him. "And  _smaller_ ," she reminds him, laughing at herself, feeling so relieved to have him out. "Hold me."

After giving birth, Luke is surprised Leia's already dreaming about the next one, but he couldn't be happier or prouder. Even if it has to remain a secret, it will be their secret. He gently moves around Ben and curls up behind Leia, holding her and sharing with her in the most perfect moment. "We're a family," he whispers.  
\--

Later that day, after Ben has been fed and changed and put to sleep on the bed next to Leia, and his parents have had a chance to eat and rest themselves, Luke broaches another subject he'd put off for a bit. "Did you feel it again?" he asks, half-asleep, while he watches Ben nap. "When Ben was being born."

Han cracks an eye open. He always has to work twice as hard to keep up with their half-conversations. "Clarify," he says.

"This presence I felt before," Luke explains. "When Leia and Ben and I are all connected..." He focuses on Leia. "Could you feel it?" 

Leia's gazing at Ben, too. She's hardly stopped. She doesn't want to miss anything, even when he's fast asleep. "I was pretty distracted, honestly," she laughs, but she thinks about it. "I felt the three of us amplifying each other. I felt...." Ben isn't glowing with it anymore. He still feels powerful, but completely at rest. "There was something. Like what I felt a few days ago, when the three of us were joined. Something far away."

"Are you two trying to tell me that _Ben_ , a baby, can use the Force?" Han grumbles sleepily.

"We're not even talking to you. But he can," insists Leia. "He doesn't know what he's doing, but I think when he senses me and Luke combining our efforts... he just instinctively joins in. When the three of us are all working together, our powers are greater than just the sum of our separate powers. Is that right?" she asks Luke, not completely sure that she's interpreted it accurately.

"To be honest, even I'm a bit out of my depth. Jedi didn't traditionally have children, so I haven't found much literature about the connections between parents and offspring." His eyes are on Leia now, and he finds he's thinking of his father. Their father. And suddenly, he's so strangely proud of Anakin Skywalker. He found love despite the Jedi code, just as Luke and Leia have, and he had children. Darth Vader was an evil man, but not because he fell in love and got his wife pregnant.

There's a strange ache in Luke's chest knowing that Vader never got to have a moment like this with him or Leia. He shakes those thoughts away; he'll reflect on them later. "But the presence I felt... yes, Ben must have been able to connect with us... mimic us. I think he will be a very powerful Force-user, Han. You'd better prepare yourself. And when all three of us were linked, it's like I could sense farther than I ever have before. There's someone very powerful very far away from here... and I think whoever it is is searching. Maybe for Jedi."

"Great," Han grumbles, smiling, his eyes closed again. "Now I got three of you weirdos to deal with."

"Maybe it's someone else like you," Leia says to Luke. "Someone who's been trained as a Jedi, or another Force-using tradition, and they're alone and looking for others. Like you. Maybe you should investigate it."

"I might have to... It didn't feel malevolent, but it did feel... different. If there's still someone that powerful out there, though... It would be huge benefit to the New Republic, and me as well, if people expect to train more Jedi... Perhaps it's someone who has been in hiding like Ben—" He looks down at his son. "Like Obi-Wan was. Maybe they've sensed me-- _us_ \--and are wondering if the Jedi have returned."

"Whoever they are, they might be able to help us with raising Ben,” Leia suggests. “You said there's nothing in the texts you've read about Jedi having children together. Maybe in other traditions, Force-users weren't celibate. If he feels different... maybe he knows. Maybe he uses the Force differently than we do because he was taught by someone who wasn't a Jedi."

Leia senses Ben waking up immediately before he lets out a tiny cry. Even his cries make her tear up, herself. It's the best sound she's ever heard, and it probably will be until he starts making other sounds. "Ohhhh, shhhh," she croons to him. "It's okay. Daddy and Han and I are all right here." She touches his mind gently, senses that he's hungry--again--and picks him up to hold him to her breast. "I know everything's louder and brighter out here, and that you have to ask to be fed. So confusing. But it will get easier." One of his tiny hands curls around her finger, and he looks up at her with liquid brown eyes as he nurses. Her heart feels like it's about to explode.

Luke touches Ben's little back and sends him soothing thoughts, until Ben settles, contently sucking away. He watches for a bit, feeling Leia's well of emotion, and sending soothing thoughts to her, as well. "Whoever it is is very far away though," Luke quietly says after a few moments, keeping his voice softer for Ben's sake. "I don't know how long it would take to find them, or even if I could. Or even if they'd be useful once I did. I don't even know if they'd be... good. If they're in hiding from the Empire, then they're probably no fans of the Emperor, but that doesn't necessarily mean they'd welcome me." _Especially if they learn I'm Darth Vader's son, having children with my sister..._ "Either way, it will have to wait. I'm not going anywhere soon."

Leia sighs contentedly, leaning into him. "You better not." She turns her head to kiss him. "Can you believe we did this? Look at him." 

"I just wish I could tell the world he's mine," Luke says, but he pushes the sadness out of his voice. Today is a day for celebration. He kisses her, then Ben's back, and just focuses on the here and now, basking in what joy they bring him.


	5. Chapter 5

Their joy is intermingled with sorrow and longing. 

The media allows Leia to rest for two weeks before the public demands pictures of the happy family: Han, Leia and Ben. Leia manages to wrangle Luke into some of the pictures--it's common knowledge now that he's Ben's uncle, and Leia's brother--but many more requests come forth looking for just the parents. At first, Luke goes anyway, and sits on the sidelines and holds Ben when Leia gives her interviews, but it doesn't take long before tongues start wagging.

"Don't Jedi have more important things to be doing than babysitting?" becomes a common refrain Luke has to parry, but the one that stings the most is, "If you like kids so much, why not settle down and have some of your own?"

He does his best to deflect them, and to bury the discontent in his heart, but finds himself soon reduced to watching holovids of his family being praised without him by their side, and he doesn't know what he can ever possibly do to lessen the growing pain it causes.

Han laughs out loud one day, reading the gossip forums on the holonet. 

Leia rolls her eyes. He needs to stop reading everything anyone writes about him. The more absurd it is, the happier he is. "What is it this time?"

"Listen to this. ‘Inside Han Solo's Sex Dungeon.' Did they get our number or what?"

Leia stifles a laugh. "Stop reading that garbage."

"I'm just flattered they think I could bag me a set of twins like that," he says, then winks at Leia.

"Han, you know _we_ bagged _you_." She pulls the datapad out of his hands, meaning to turn it off, but she finds herself reading the other "news" stories about them. Most of them are much more innocuous than the one Han found, less sensational. Mostly images of her and Han and Ben, sometimes Luke. Rarely Luke. Leia sighs. Poor Luke.

"Hey, Luke!" Han calls. "You hear I keep you two in a sex dungeon? ‘Sall over the holonet."

"Great! Does that mean I can stop making mortgage payments?" Luke's holding Ben over his shoulder, patting his back after his meal, doing a little swaying because it seems natural. Once Ben burps, he makes his way closer and reads over Leia's shoulder for a few moments. "Oh, 'Vader's True Heir,' nice. Real original. I don't know why you let them publish that sort of stuff." Luke lifts Ben slightly up into the air, and grins when Ben giggles. "I don't want people teasing him when he's older..." 

"By the time he's older, the New Republic will be more stable. People won't care that much about who our parents were. Just who we are, what we've done." Leia stands and rubs Ben's tiny back as Luke holds him to his chest. "Don't worry, Ben. You're not Vader's heir. You're just Ben." She doesn't like it any more than Luke does. It might bother her more than it bothers him, if anything, but she won't let Ben sense her worry. "And it's complicated, and it doesn't really make it all go away, but your grandfather died saving Daddy, and that's important for you to remember, okay?"

"He doesn't know what you're saying," Han reminds her.

"He can understand my tone, and the feelings I'm sending him—besides, Han, that's how he learns, by listening."

Her words leave Luke staring at her though. She's never before so openly talked about Vader. It's perhaps the first positive thing he's ever heard her say about him in his life, and somehow it moves him deeply. They seem to share everything, and agree on almost everything, but they've never been able to talk about their father. Not in the way Luke's wished they sometimes could.

Luke kisses Leia, still holding Ben between them. "I love you," he says. Sometimes he thinks he doesn't say it enough. They know it. They feel it. But, just like when they got married despite not needing it and nothing making it official, sometimes it just needs to be said.

She exchanges a smile with Luke, then says, "I love you, too. I like it when you tell me out loud." Sensing his thoughts, she shrugs. "I don't know. I think I have to learn to be okay with it, for Ben. If I can't forgive Vader... Anakin... then I'm worried I'll carry that resentment and Ben will sense it, and...." She shakes her head. "I don't want Ben to have any darkness in his life. I know I can't protect him from everything, but if I can protect him from my hate and fear by letting go of it... then I will."

Luke nods. "It's not easy to talk about, but it's good to... I wish I could talk to you about it more... there's no one else who can understand. And he's our _father_... and he loved our mother, and he never got to hold us..." He looks down at Ben, blinking away some of the blurriness threatening his vision. "I know he did horrible things, but he was just a man once. He had to hide his relationship to her, you know... the Jedi didn't allow attachments. But he loved her and married her anyway. Sometimes I wonder if he hadn't had to lead that double life..." He shakes his head. He's already said way more than he meant to.

Han casually picks up his datapads and slinks off. 

Double life. Isn't that what they're doing? How much like their parents are they?

Leia pushes the thought away. She wraps her arms around Luke, their son cradled between them. "You're not going to make the same mistakes the old Jedi made. You can learn from what happened."

Luke holds her back, but his heart is troubled. Every day that he sits inside while Leia and Han parade their son around in a lie, he's troubled.  
\--

"I don't know--do you think it counts as learning to walk if he's using the Force to keep himself upright?" Leia says to Luke, smiling in spite of herself. Ben's almost a year old--eleven months--and he can walk between all the furniture in the living room. If Leia weren't Force-sensitive, she wouldn't know the difference. "It's obviously clever, and I'm so proud of how naturally he's taking to his abilities, but... he needs to know how to actually walk. With just his body." 

"Come to Daddy," Luke says, squatting down and holding his arms out. Ben smiles brightly and begins waddling over to him. To Leia, he says, "I'm sure he'll learn. You can't ask him to not use the Force... It's every much a part of him as his arms and legs are. You might as well ask him to stop using his eyes." When Ben gets closer, Luke grabs him. "Gotcha!" He picks Ben up and spins him around to his son's delight. Luke puts him back down, and sighs. "Still, maybe he is old enough to start training."

He thinks again about that mysterious presence he felt when Ben was born. How nice it'd be to have someone else strong in the Force to ask questions.

"You should go," Leia says into his thoughts, dreading having him gone again, but sure she wants him to investigate--for his own interest, and for Ben. "When Han gets back," she adds. With Han away on a mission for the New Republic, she doesn't want it to be just her and Ben in their big apartment, and she's also been enjoying Luke having her to himself for once. Things have been working out wonderfully between the three of them, but somehow, being alone with Luke and their baby again has been special and welcome. She smiles lovingly, watching Luke hold the toddler in his arms, matching grins on their faces. "Ben's not an infant anymore—I'm not expecting you to be around  _all_  the time."

Luke knows she's right. "I'm not around just to help with Ben. I'm here because I want to be here. There's nowhere else I'd rather be." He needs to investigate the source of this energy though. He needs to find more Force-users. Ben's so strong in the Force he already feels out of his depth, and none of the Jedi texts talk about raising _your_ child in the Force. They raised many children, even infants, but never with the kinds of connections Luke and Ben share. 

He watches Ben play, and sighs. "I don't know how long I'd be gone... I'd hate to miss anything. He's growing so fast..."

He is, and it's not just how tall he is for his age, or his incredible Force sensitivity. Time's also just passing too fast. She can't believe he's almost a whole year old.

Leia sighs and takes Luke's hand. Having a child together has somehow brought them even closer, and she feels that it's matured and grounded both of them a bit. For herself, Leia has become calmer, kinder, more the person she wants Ben to see when he looks at her. "I know. But Luke... if it will help us with...."

They're fumbling around trying to parent this child. No records they've been able to find say anything about raising Force-sensitive babies, especially not ones as powerful as Ben. His use of the Force seems almost innate, raw. As Luke said, the Force is as much a part of him as his arms and legs. They couldn't ask him to stop using the Force for ethical reasons, but even if they did, it probably won't be possible to enforce. He might not even be capable of not using it.

"We're going to have to figure it out if we're going to have another one."

Luke's watching Ben stack blocks, but looks up at Leia when she says that. They'd discussed more kids in the future, once upon a time, but not recently. Not seriously, anyway. "Another one?" He can't help but smile. They have their hands so full with Ben he'd stopped thinking about it for the time being, but... 

Leia smiles, blushing, eavesdropping on his thoughts. "I stopped thinking about it for awhile, too, but... I think two years apart is good for the first two. I mean...." Things aren't the same as they were when they'd first been married. She'd mentioned a few times when she was pregnant that this wasn't going to be her only baby, but they hadn't actually discussed how many children they wanted since they were on Ylesia. She's married to Han, now. They're in the public eye. She feels a little embarrassed. "I thought talking about it while it's just us would be a good idea."

"I want more," Luke immediately says, reassuring her. "You know I do. I don't want Ben to be alone." He searches Leia's face, and knows they've considered all the pros and cons without having to voice them. He comes to the same conclusion she has; why she wants to wait until they're alone to discuss it. "You think Han will say no?"

"I don't know. It's not up to him." And it isn't, but he's very much a part of their relationship, family, household. They usually make decisions together. He won't be happy about being sidelined, no matter what he thinks about it. 

She squeezes Luke's hand and kisses him quickly. "He loves Ben. He'll love all of our children." It's not what he asked, which she's aware of.

All of _our_ children. It fills him with joy to know she's only considering him. It would be fair, perhaps even safer, to have her next child with Han. He can feel the desire in her though; that the want for more children stems from wanting a deeper connection with Luke. It's not that there isn't the desire to have a child with Han, but it's almost as if the Force itself insists on it being Luke. He feels the same way, and it makes him so happy. 

Luke kisses her, wrapping his arms around her. "We'll tell him when he gets back, then. We've already decided." He laughs softly. "Or did you want to start now and have it already a done deal?" He drops his hand a little lower onto her rear.

Leia laughs and pushes his hand away. "If I can wait until Ben's asleep, so can you," she says, but she makes sure that her eyes and her thoughts are communicating her agreement. 

Luke knows she's right, but he grins anyway. "You didn't used to tease me so." He kisses her again, then let's go. They'd better wait to discuss it with Han, anyway. As enjoyable as it'd be to have it already in motion when he gets back, Han is a part of their relationship, and he deserves to be informed.

Besides, it really wouldn't do them any favors to have Leia get pregnant again while Han was out of the system for a few weeks.  
\--

They wait until Han's home, and then, smiling brightly, they sit down with him on their bed. "We want to talk to you about something," Leia says.

"Please don't tell me you're pregnant," is the first thing that Han says raising an eyebrow.

Luke and Leia exchange amused glances. "You're _sure_ you're not Force-sensitive?" Luke asks.

Han's face falls, not at the joke but at the implication that his guess was a correct one. "You're kidding, right?" He stares at Leia.

"Not yet," she says, growing nervous, looking again at Luke. She had expected Han to have easily-soothed misgivings, but he seems genuinely upset. More than concerned. Maybe a little angry, even. "We wanted to talk to you about it first."

"Thanks for including me," he says dryly. "You know we got lucky with Ben, right? For a few reasons. We're lucky as hell no one's found out, and that the only thing wrong with that kid is he's too good at Force stuff."

Leia bristles. "Don't even joke about there being anything wrong with Ben."

"Fine. But remember when I said you two bring out each others' crazy? _This_ is one of those times. This is maybe the worst example of it so far. At least Ben was an accident."

Luke goes from jovial to genuinely angry in a matter of seconds. "Ben wasn't an accident, he's a miracle. We decided to have more children long ago. That we're telling you our plans now is just a courtesy."

"A courtesy? Luke, you have no fucking sense at all. I can't believe you'd do this again on purpose. The rest of the galaxy might see a Jedi Master when they look at you, but a lot of the time I still see that nineteen-year-old hick who thought he could take on a Death Star detention block without any plan."

Cruel retorts die on Luke's tongue. He wants to yell back, to say that the Force is and always has been on his side, but he can't rise to Han's bait. He's grown and suffered too much for that. "You're wrong. You were wrong about me then, and you're wrong about me now. And if you'd had your way--if I hadn't rushed into that detention block without a plan--Leia would be dead now. And probably us along with her."

"Luke, I'm not saying we shouldn't have done it, I'm saying I need you to  _think_. With your brain. Not your heart, not your cock, not your sense of moral superiority. Your brain. For once. For Ben."

"You don't think I haven't thought about this? That _we_ haven't thought about this? We know the risks. Have you considered that we think the risks are worth taking? Leia tell him. He's your husband." 

Leia folds her arms over her chest. "I was waiting for you two to stop displaying for me. Han, we have thought this over. It's what I want."

"Why?" Han says, softening, because he's talking to Leia. "Look, I know how you two feel about each other. But... what if you have my kid, instead? What's the difference? We'd all raise any of our kids together, anyway."

"That's out of the question," Luke immediately says and realizes just how cruel it sounds. It's not that he doesn't want Han to have his own child, but... Luke can't explain it. He knows he's not being fair. 

"Would you just _think_ for just ten seconds, Luke? You're planning to go search for that 'presence' you keep feeling, right? So if Leia gets pregnant while you're gone then we can stop those rumors about Ben cold. If you're not here when she gets pregnant no one will think you're the father--because you won't be."

Leia knows he's right. And she knows that he wants a baby for a lot of the right reasons besides helping to cover for them. He's already a good father, protective, caring, playful.... 

Then why doesn't it sound right to her?

"Kid--" Han shakes his head. " _Luke_. I ain't saying this because I want to fight. I don't. I love you. I'm fucking crazy about you. I know I don't tell you that much. I know it might seem sometimes like I'm just here for her, but I'm here for both of you. Far as I'm concerned, I'm married to both of you. You just scare the hell out of me because you're volatile and I can't tell when that's finally gonna make all this blow up in our faces. Let me do this if you two want another baby. The kid'd still be yours."

Luke sets his jaw. In the span of five minutes, Han's given him both biggest compliment and the biggest cut down he's ever heard from him. The desire to kiss him and punch him in the jaw war at him. "I hate that I can't agree to that. You're right. You're absolutely right. It'd be safer. You deserve it. I'd love your son as much as you love Ben. Maybe even more because he'd still be my nephew. I just... Han, I can't explain it, but _I can't_. Maybe it's a Force thing..." Just one glance at Leia tells him she's feeling the same way.

Something he thought a long time ago floats to his conscious. _Are we monsters?_

Luke's thought stabs Leia, but she answers,  _No. But... we might not be careful enough. Maybe we need to think about this more._

She rises, goes to Han and kisses him softly, her hands on his chest. "I'm sorry, Han. I love you. But for me, it's not just about another baby, it's about...."

"Him. You two."

"Yes." 

Luke sits there, on the sidelines like he has had to do for the last year, watching Han and Leia. It's not fair to Han... and it's not fair to Luke, either. Ben's Luke's son, but Han gets to play the father. The thought of going away for potentially months on end in search of someone to help them raise Ben while Han and Leia work on making another baby... Luke isn't sure he could take it.

There's no easy out. There's no obvious solution. "We could just..." he starts speaking before he quite has finished thinking. "We could just let nature decide."

"You mean none of us take precautions and then just whoever's kid it is is whoever's kid it is? Aren't you going away?" Han asks, his arms around his wife. 

Luke nods. He can't believe he's said it. Part of him believes with all his heart that the Force itself has orchestrated a large part of his and Leia's romance and that it's end goal is to make them produce more Force users together. He believes that means she'll only ever have his children... but it's one thing to believe it, and another thing to leave for months on end knowing it's just Han and Leia and nothing to stop the inevitable.

His eyes are on Leia. They both believe in the Force, but not enough to be sure. Perhaps Han would be good enough. Perhaps Ben was just a happy accident. "It's up to you," he says to her.

Leia wants to retort that of course it's up to her, but they all know that, and at least her husbands have stopped fighting over their rights to reproduce with her. This might be the best solution. Besides, even though her desire for children came from being with Luke in the first place, when she imagines herself carrying Han's baby, she has trouble imagining being anything but happy. It wouldn't be the same as the connection she and Ben and Luke share, but she would still have the connection to the baby. 

Leia sighs. She doesn't want to hurt Luke, but.... "I think it's a good idea," she says lowly.

Han reaches for Luke's hand, trying to pull him into his and Leia's embrace.

Luke let's himself get pulled into the hug and wraps his arms around them, but in his heart he feels like he's just let himself get pushed even further away from where he wants to be.


	6. Chapter 6

Leia's unsure how much of her unease about the thought of Han possibly being her next child's father comes from Luke and how much of it comes from her. She knows the idea hurts him. It's not really what she wants, either, but she loves Han, and she keeps trying to convince herself it doesn't make any difference because it will still be her baby, made in love.

Then again, if Luke wanted a child with another woman....

All things considered, Luke has been more than understanding about Han.

Things had been so good for well over a year. In fact, the last fight they'd all had before the one about a new baby was back when Leia had turned down the chancellorship, and that one hadn't even been that bad of a blowup. Leia has gotten used to waking up to her husbands cuddling beside her, to the two of them seamlessly collaborating on household and parenting duties, even to watching the two of them pleasure each other almost as enthusiastically as they do her. Luke clearly has a great deal of discomfort about Han being publicly seen as Ben's father, and Han sometimes still treats Luke like he doesn't know how to take care of himself, but in general, things had been perfect, from where Leia was sitting. After the conversation about another pregnancy, everything got tense.

She tries to sleep with them both at the same time, or at least on the same day, as much as possible. If they're going to do it this way, she thinks she'd almost rather not know who the father is. She knows she'll probably be able to sense it anyway, but... at least she can pretend she doesn't know whose it is, if only to Han.

They try for over a month, but it takes a little while for the precautions she's been taking to stop working, so she doesn't expect anything right away. Then, she's still not sure how Ben happened. Saying he was an accident does nothing to describe the--as Luke put it--miraculous nature of his conception, opinions on the advisability of the event aside. Leia really doesn't know how long it will take.

But because of the tension between them all, she's not enjoying the attempts as much as she'd like. Especially when she manages to get Luke and Han to come to bed at the same time.

And she always wakes up between them, now. For awhile, Luke was usually in the middle.

After Ben's first birthday, Luke announces that he's going. Maybe his son's birthday was all he was waiting for. There's a resignation to his leaving; he seems depressed, and he's not sharing with her completely. Leia wakes up alone in bed with Han the morning he's supposed to go, but even if she couldn't hear the shower, she'd sense he's still in the apartment. She's so relieved he still wouldn't leave without saying goodbye.

She gets out of bed carefully, so as not to wake Han even a little. Luke knows she's coming, so she doesn't knock. "Can I get in?" she asks, standing beside the running shower, looking at Luke's body through the glass.

"Of course." There's no need to ask, but they've gotten used to speaking out some of their desires for Han's benefit. He's almost finished, and is grateful she's come before he got out. It will create a pleasant memory before he leaves. "Sorry if I woke you."

"You didn't." She slips into the shower behind him, putting her arms around his waist, putting her cheek against his back. It's almost like she misses him already. "I wish I could go with you." She doesn't really, because she wants to stay with Ben, but she doesn't want to be apart. Had she said those same words to him when he went to face Vader? Why is she thinking about that now?

"You could," he says, putting his hands over hers. "You and Ben, both." He knows she won't go though, not even if the whole reason he's going is to help Ben. It's too dangerous. And, the New Republic would never allow it. The only way they could would be to run, like they had in the past, and Luke doesn't think she's willing to anymore.

Leia knows he's thinking about Ylesia. They both do, a lot, but they both know she's going to stay here, care for their son, work half-time... with a toddler, she needs the safety, the stability. "I'm glad you'd want me to."

He twists around in her arms, so they're facing each other. There's a lot they can say just by touch and feel and by looking into each others' eyes. She knows how he's felt over the last few months, and how much it hurts that he has to leave to help his son, and that his reward for that sacrifice will be to come back to her pregnant with another man's child. His eyes are sad, but full of love. "It's never easy, is it?” he asks. “Saying goodbye." 

Leia knows he doesn't want her to have Han's baby, but he would never stop her. She isn't really sure how she feels anymore. She's going to have to do some thinking, and it will be easier to do that clearly with him gone. Which is an awful thought. "Will you still love me?" she asks. He knows what she means. 

"Always," he says, emphatically. It would be different. He's not sure how it will feel at all to make love to her and feel the presence of Han's child inside her. He knows it won't be like it was with Ben, but that child will still be half-Leia. That means it will still be half- _him_. "I would never forgive Han if he refused to let us have children together... so how can I refuse him? He's helped us so much." Maybe even Han feels like he's the one standing on the sidelines when he watches Leia and Luke together with Ben.

"Han just wants us to be happy. He doesn't always agree with us about what will make us happy, but that is really what he wants." She shakes her head. "Let's not talk about Han," she whispers. "Let's just be together right now." She kisses him with all of the love she can. 

Luke's not quite prepared for the depth of Leia's kiss. It's one that's filled with the love and longing of separation; the kind of kiss he can take with him on his trip and ration out over the upcoming weeks or months alone. It takes only a moment to respond in kind, kissing her back just as fervently, eager and hungry, like they were when they were first beginning to learn each others' bodies.

Suddenly, their love feels newer than it has in years: tender, innocent, with no expectations but communicating itself simply and joyously. When they break the kiss, they smile at each other, gazing in adoration and a bit of surprise that this feeling has returned now, after how things have been lately. Sometimes being in love means waiting for the good feelings to come back, trusting that they will. Leia knows that now. 

She pulls Luke into a fiercer kiss.

Luke responds in kind, his hands exploring her body, drinking in how good and warm she feels. Her baby weight has entirely gone now, and he maps every portion of her body, memorizing it this way in anticipation of having to relearn the curves when he gets back. Before too long, his arousal pushes him to lift her. He's leaving her to Han, to be impregnated by another man, but she belongs to Luke. His dominance doesn't always flare up, but now he enters her while he's standing and pushes her against the wall of the shower for support, kissing her while he claims her body with his. 

Their energies combine, and his thoughts echo between them. _You belong to me._ And what they mean, just as clearly, is _I belong to you._ It's the kind of obsessive, possessive depth that frightens and upsets Han; the kind that inspires them to reckless heights to be together. And it's the kind of love that sustains them, that lights a candle in the dark galaxy and keeps them fighting.

Leia feels his possessiveness, but there's such tender longing in it, nothing angry or violent or insecure, and they kiss through their whole union. She mirrors his every thought. They are one. 

She doesn't know if she's even capable of it at this moment, but it would be wonderful if they conceived here and now, in this somehow gently assertive embrace. Separating mentally for a moment as their orgasm builds, Leia whispers in his ear, after biting it, "Okay, hotshot. Hit your target," and then lets her consciousness merge back into his.

Leia can sense right away that it didn't work. She's not pregnant.

Luke holds her after he's finished, partially to catch his breath, and partially to console them both. There's still some chance that conception could take place, but intuitively they both seem to know that it didn't happen. There is a momentary loss of a child that could've been that never even was. At length, Luke pulls back, looking down at Leia. "When it happens," he says quietly, "don't tell me. Not until I'm back home." He suspects he'll know either way, due to their ability to read each other, but it will be too difficult to bear the news while he is so far away from them.

She shuts her eyes and nods. She trusts that he'll still love her, even with Han's baby in her belly, but it's not their ideal. "I'll let you know when you get back." Then she just holds him tightly. "Tell me you love me. I like to hear it. With your voice."

"I love you." He kisses her forehead. "More than anything. More than the New Republic. More than the Jedi. More than myself. I will always love you. Even when my atoms are scattered to dust, they will love you." He cups her face with his hands. "Sometimes I think the universe forces us to suffer so much  
because I love you this much." There are times, like now, that Luke thinks she only understands the tip of his love for her. He knows it's not possible; that they know each others' soul to the core, but he is also grateful that he has never had to share the breadth of his true love; he would shatter the galaxy without a second thought in order to save her, if he had to.

But she does feel it. She feels it because he sends it to her, and because hers is the same. And she can't  
help but burst into tears, because she can tell that, somehow, this is the end of an era in their lives. Whether she and Han conceive, whether Luke comes back with new arcane knowledge... nothing will   
be the same. 

"I love you. That much and more," she says into his chest as the water runs over them, holding him desperately, her heart beating the same pace as his.

Luke wants to ask her again to go with him; to leave this place behind, and return to happiness somewhere else. Where they can live in the sun and devote their existence to loving each other openly, but he knows her answer already. So he holds her, and cries with her, softer, but just as deeply. They stay there until they hear Han waking up, and only then is the spell broken.   
\--

From Coruscant, it takes Luke almost a month just to reach the edges of the galaxy, and that's in a higher quality vessel than he's used before, on loan to him from the New Republic, as this is officially considered a Jedi mission. He's kept in contact with Leia and Han as best he can through the holonet, but out in the depths of space it can be difficult to make a connection. The easiest way has been through the Force.

The presence he felt was always emanating from an unexplored area of the galaxy, and it's on the edge of this place he now sits. The unknown regions, they call it. It's unexplored because those that have ventured in to chart it have never returned. It's here on the edge of the unknown that he can more clearly read that distant mind, and it's still so far away.

_Come to me,_ it seems to say. The voice is not clear in his head, not like Leia's can be, but the message is clear. He senses strangeness, but not hostility. _Come closer._

Luke can only project his own nervousness; his willingness to approach, and his lack of hostility. He closes his eyes, gives himself to the Force and puts it all into one singular thought. 

_Show me the way._

Without opening his eyes, Luke begins to plot a course, piloting his ship into the most dangerous territories known to the galaxy.

He's not sure how long it takes after that to arrive. His makes several hyperspace jumps, coming out more than once just before a blackhole or devastating solar storm that would rip his ship to pieces if his calculations had been even slightly off. Whoever is guiding him is doing so precisely.

After one final jump, he appears before a planet. It's small and dark, quite distant from its small sun, but he can see water on the surface and, along the equator, a belt of green. He follows the presence, now clear and true, down to the surface, landing his ship near the only alien structure on the entire planet. When he disembarks, he wears his lightsaber clipped to his belt only as a symbol of the Jedi. He does not expect to use it.

A humanoid man stands waiting for him, wearing a cloak that looks spun from the sun itself. The hood is up over a large head, concealing much of the tall figure's face, but he is visibly old. And the power of the Force that pours off him tells Luke he was right to come. Someone this strong in the Force could teach him so much.

"The Jedi survive," the man says in common Basic.

"My name is Luke Skywalker," he says. "I am the last Jedi of the Old Republic, and the first Jedi of the New Republic. The Galactic Empire has been destroyed. You no longer need to hide."

"Welcome, Master Skywalker," the figure says, nodding. "You may call me Snoke."  
\--

It's clear that Snoke has lived on the planet, which Luke learns has no official name as it's never been charted by the Empire or the Republic, for a long time. His home is small and modest, hand-made from old ship parts and local materials, and quite run down. Luke explains the general history of the last twenty-five years as best he knows while Snoke prepares them a meal inside his rudimentary house.

Snoke slots right into Luke's expectations of a former Jedi Master gone on the run. Like Old Ben and Yoda he is wizened and aged, bitter from the war, but still strong. His face has been disfigured in some past accident, though Luke dares not ask how.

After they've eaten, Luke begins, "Master Snoke, I--"

"I know why you've come," he says, settling himself down on a pile of cushions on the floor. "I have felt your presence. And the child. Such strength... The woman, his mother... she is also a Jedi?"

Luke presses his lips together for a moment. If he is to learn--if he is to teach Ben--he must tell the truth. "She is strong in the Force, but not yet a Jedi."

Snoke stares at him, expectantly.

"She's my sister. My twin."

After only a few seconds, Snoke leans back on his pillows and exhales. "And your father?"

Luke nods, aware Snoke already suspects. "Darth Vader."

" _Anakin_ ," Snoke corrects.

"You knew him?"

"Knew of him. You are playing a very dangerous game. Anakin's forbidden children should not be having children together." He steeples his long, slender fingers. "And yet, it is already done. The boy is well?"

"Yes. Perfect. And so strong in the Force. I worry he will be more powerful than Leia or I can handle... There are so few texts about raising Jedi children--"

"Because the Jedi never had children! Certainly not with their sisters."

Luke stares at the ground, ashamed but determined. "The old Jedi were wrong. Their hubris was their downfall. My love for Leia, and my love for my father are what helped me defeat the Emperor."

"So that was _you_." Snoke smiles softly. "I will help you with your son, Luke Skywalker. But you must do as I say."

"Yes, Master."  
\--

Luke trains with Snoke for a month, longer than he had anticipated. His hope had been to show that the Empire was gone and he was free to return, but Snoke is reluctant to return to the galaxy. There is no communication tower on the planet, and so Luke has no way to keep in touch with Han and Leia. Even at this distance, without Ben and Leia to help magnify his thoughts, he can't touch Leia's mind. He can still sense her through the Force; knows she's alive and well, but that's the extent. He has no idea if her powers are strong enough to do the same in reverse.

"What I want most," Luke says one day, "is to help my son. To keep him safe. The Force can be confusing, and he's so young... he doesn't understand yet what he's doing."

Snoke moves slowly, but rises and crosses the room to a cabinet. Inside, he pulls out a slender metal case. There are two pills inside, cushioned in specially indented foam, and three slots for missing ones. "Take this," Snoke says, prying one pill out with his long fingers and placing it in Luke's palm. "It will help clear your mind... give you the ability to focus on helping your son."

"What is it?" Luke asks, turning the black pill to the light. It's multifaceted eyes glitter in the light. 

"Ancient Jedi magic," Snoke says with a smile. "The masters of old took them to help calm their minds and focus them in the Force... these may be the last two in the galaxy."

Luke bows deeply and gratefully, but when he leaves the room he pockets the pill. If such a thing can bring such clarity and understanding of the Force, then he should give it to Ben.

After a month, he finally convinces Snoke to leave. They will not go Coruscant, but to a planet on the Rim that Snoke knows from his time before. It is distant, but can be reached within a week or two from the Core, and communication via the holonet will be near instantaneous.

They take Luke's ship, as Snoke's had long since been cannibalized into housing, and Snoke helps him chart a new, faster route out of the dark depths of the unknown regions. They land on Valc, a planet on the edges of wild space, at the very boundary of the unknown regions. Luke stays for several final days with him there, making sure that Snoke has a place to live, and money to live with. The New Republic doesn't stretch out this far yet, and the planet is not very populated.

It suits the reclusive Snoke well though, and Luke is happy to stay a few more days to help him establish himself in the world again. It takes several more days for them to set up a communications tower, and only then is Luke finally able to make a long-distance transmission back to Coruscant to contact his family. It's been almost three months, much longer than he had expected to be away, and over two months since he had last been able to contact them at all.


	7. Chapter 7

Ben still uses the Force to walk, and he might be taking things from the minds of those around him with the Force, but when he learns to talk, he actually talks, with just his voice, even if he's using the Force to help him learn the meanings of the words. "Mama," is first, which is expected but also much to Leia's joy, which turns into "Mommy," because that's what she and Han say. "Papa Han," is next, as they say on Corellia, and then "Dewie," which is much easier than Chewie, and it's so cute that no one corrects him.

He's tall and strong and has an absolute mess of waves, his hair thicker and darker than either Luke's or Leia's, but yet somehow not unlike theirs in its texture and flow. His eyes stay just like his mother's.

He looks sort of like he could be Han's, in that he looks like Leia but darker, and for that, Leia is grateful. No one has any idea. The gossip forums still make up nonsense. If they come close to getting it right one percent of the time, it's a grain of sand on a planet of deserts, and who can tell the grains apart?

She feels strange about sleeping with Han unprotected, especially with Luke gone. There are times she stops him before he comes and starts crying. Of course, he comforts her, bewildered, because she won't tell him the complexities of her feelings. Luke would just know. Sometimes she tries to explain, but she's not used to trying to navigate this complex of emotional territory without Luke at least near.

Other times she frantically makes love with him, doing everything she can to will a child into being... only to feel confused and empty after, because she knows it still hasn't worked.

Outside of their specific endeavor, they carry on as usual, raising Ben, keeping house together, working for the Republic. They're partners now in a way that they weren't before they lived together with Luke, and they're also closer friends because of it. Sometimes, Leia wonders if Han's really more her friend than any other one thing. A true, solid, caring friend, with also a streak of hilarious wildness that keeps her amused and interested. When he plays with Ben that streak comes out in spades, and she can watch them for hours, perfectly content. He's already an incredible father. Too bad, in many ways, that the universe doesn't see fit to give him a child of his own. Ben will just have to be as much his as he can be.

She misses Luke every second. It feels like an open wound, especially considering the danger of his mission. But she never for a moment thought that he wouldn't come back to her. Never. Not before he left, not while he was gone, so far away that all she could feel from him, without him beside her to give her a boost, was the general sense that he was alive and unhurt.

She talks to Ben about Daddy every day. He knew who Daddy was before he left, though he hadn't started saying words yet. He responded to commands like "come to Daddy," and "please give this to Daddy," and so on, but hadn't actually said the word.

Two months since she had last heard from Luke, Leia is doing her utmost to hide her anxiety from Ben. He doesn't need to know that she's afraid he's gone for good, alive or not.

Ben says "Daddy" for the first time just before Luke calls.

The holovid is grainy, distorting Luke's holoimage, but it's unmistakably him, and he's standing there with all of his limbs where they belong. 

"Leia!" Her image is just as distorted on his end, but he can see it's her, and the relief and love flowing through him is immense. It's hard to tell just how she looks over the holonet; her image keeps flickering and wavering out of place, but she looks good. "I missed you."

Leia could cry. "Missed me!? Oh, Luke... I was starting to worry I wouldn't see you again. I knew I would but... the difference between knowing and thinking, you know...." She's more nervous than she expected to be. "Hold on." She runs out of range of the holoproj, gathering her fifteen-month-old son in her arms, then comes back. "Ben, say hi to Daddy," she says, bouncing him on her hip.

Ben points at Luke's grainy holo image and says, "Daddy."

Tears suddenly prick Luke's eyes, and his heart feels like bursting. Could this giant child Leia is holding up possibly be his son? "Ben! Hi, Ben!" He laughs, overcome with longing and missing. He'd done a lot of meditation to calm his heart while he was away, but now every fiber of his being is on fire to be back with his family. "I'll be coming home soon!" He laughs again. "He's talking!"

Leia's happiness and pride over Ben's speech is renewed by Luke's. "He talks all the time!" She laughs. "Ben, can you say ‘Chewie?'"

He tries, but the first consonant still isn't there. Leia absolutely beams.

"He still uses the Force to walk, though," she adds, pushing all of his dark hair off his forehead. "Luke, how are you? What's happened?"

"I met Master Snoke. He's taught me a lot. We're out of the unknown regions now, but communications are still dodgy. I'll be headed back home soon, but I hope to be able to come back here and learn more in the future." Ben says 'Daddy' again, and Luke is about fit to burst. "How did we make such a precious child? And one so big!" He laughs. "I can't wait to see you both again." He wonders about her pregnancy. The holovid is too grainy to tell, but she couldn't be more than three months along anyway. "How are you? Everything holding together in my absence?" 

Leia sighs. "Well, yes. I mean, I'm fine, Ben and Han are fine. The Republic's a mess, but about the same as it was when you left. If you could get back in time, there's a border dispute with the Hutts we could use you for. I know it's not exciting, but you're a Jedi and you're from a Hutt planet, and people trust your judgment...." She trails off, shakes her head. "I'm sorry, what you're doing now is much more important. I just miss you. Well, I don't  _just_  miss you...."

With Snoke, Luke feels like a Jedi Master, meditation and training and focusing his mind. With Leia, he's the love struck farmboy again, grinning unabashedly. "I'll leave first thing in the morning. It's been very lonely without you."

She can't see his eyes flash sky blue in the low-quality holo, but she sees his boyish smile, and her heart shines so bright. "I'm always lonely when you're not here. I love you. Come home."  
\--

True to his word, Luke leaves early in the morning, promising to keep in touch with Snoke and pave the way for his eventual return to good graces. Luke even harbors hope that someday once his Jedi temple is established that Snoke might join him teaching there.

He makes good time on his flight back to Coruscant, and arrives in the system just after a week. When he docks, it's night, and he decides to dampen his Force presence so Leia doesn't sense him coming. Instead, he returns home quietly, to a sleeping house. He changes and showers, peeks in on sleeping Ben and stares at him for several long minutes without waking him, and then the longing gets to be too intense. He promised himself he would make love to Leia without asking about her pregnancy first, and because he feels like Han might betray the news, Luke waits in his own room for her.

He rarely uses this room for anything but meditation purposes, but it has a nice big bed and most of his wardrobe in it for plausibility purposes. He sits on the edge of the bed with the lights low, undampens his energy and waits for her to come.

The time from when Leia opens her eyes to when she's pushing Luke over on his bed is less than a minute.

She's known to expect him in the next few days, but she hadn't expected him to hide in order to let her sleep until he's in his room. Still, she understands immediately, wakes up without disturbing Han, and runs down the hall in her long nightgown and braid, closing Luke's door behind her, and throwing her whole self into his waiting arms, already kissing him passionately, his face between her hands.

The wait was almost excruciating for Luke, but the relief when she's in his arms again is so immense he knows it was worth it. He lifts her into his lap easily so she's straddling him and only a few seconds later does she sink down onto him, sending them both into a frenzy of passionate kisses and touches. After three months, it's like truly coming home again, and their Force connection flares up like they're touching each other for the first time. "Ah, Leia," he moans between kisses, switching positions to lie her flat on her back. He has missed and wanted her for so long now, and endured so many nights imagining Han having her instead. He folds her legs back and takes her deeper and rougher, reclaiming her.

Leia wants him close,  _so close_ , and she sends him that feeling. She needs this to make up for the past three months, so they wrap their arms around each other and look into each other's eyes while they dig their fingers into each other's skin, leave marks on each other's necks, take possession while also refusing a single millimeter of distance between them. Why had she ever let him leave? She remembers some currently unimportant reason, but surely nothing could ever compete with Luke's touch, breath, voice, heartbeat, feelings, body, eyes... him entering her body and soul and making her a whole person again. How could anything be anywhere near as important as that?

She doesn't want to be pinned down, she doesn't want to play. She just wants her farmboy to make love to her like it's never going to end, like their bodies will never separate, like they never, ever had separated in the first place. She pulls his hair and bites his neck like an animal holding onto her mate.

Every action and movement Leia makes magnifies his own pleasure. He is rougher with her than perhaps he's ever been because of the months of pent up energy, the thinly veiled jealousy with Han, and her own desires overlapping his. He knows exactly what she wants, and he meets her there and pushes her over, giving her the rough, hard, possessive love making she wants that mimics exactly what he wants too. It leaves bruises and bite marks, scratches and welts, and every single one of them is a badge of honor and pride; a symbol of their passion and devotion to each other.

Luke fucks her in a way Han would be aghast to see, noisy and almost violent, but they both thrive off it, pushing each other to an extreme end until they're both teetering on the edge, every nerve ending awake, alert and singing, every cell in their body standing at attention, demanding to be noticed and loved. And only then does Luke release inside her, almost growling as he fills her with his pent up sexual frustrations of the last three months.

They come in the bright supernova of their more intense orgasms, so bright that the physical world becomes de-saturated and invisible, and Leia only realizes that she's drawn blood on Luke's neck after she starts coming down, that he's dug his nails into her back and left welts there. She gasps in pleasure and pain, in surprise; gasps for air. She almost apologizes to Luke--it hadn't been on purpose, not really--but she knows it was both of them, that it was shared, so an apology would be redundant and unnecessary. Tears are streaming down her cheeks from the spiritual intensity, just like their first bout of lovemaking after they'd run away together, unable to wait to leave the cockpit after making the jump to hyperspace, and Luke has salty streaks on the cheek that is pressed near her mouth. After a few long minutes, she strokes his hair and coaxes his head up. "I missed you," she says, then laughs. Of course she did.

Exhausted, but satisfied in a way Luke hasn't felt satisfied since Ylesia, he collapses on the bed beside her, but stays close. He's not sure when or how they undressed, but both are naked now, and he entangles their limbs until he can no longer tell what belongs to who. All he knows is his body is touching Leia's again, he's connected and whole, and... He blinks slightly awake. "You're not pregnant." He's only in that moment just realized it.

She shakes her head. "No." She doesn't want to talk about it now. It's enough that he knows she isn't. 

Then, she can just show him. So she shows him how they tried, and how sometimes she tried with all her heart, and other times she felt so strange that she couldn't bring herself to do it. How nothing happened. How she even had herself checked and the medics told her she was fine. Maybe it's Han. Maybe it's something else. She doesn't know.

She does know that she's not going to get pregnant tonight, either. And it's hard for her to be sad back in Luke's arms like this, but she does let him know that she's afraid it won't ever happen.

Luke wraps his arms around, her cradling her. He thought he'd be relieved, but he's not. He can taste Leia's sadness about the results, and it affects him, too. Perhaps Ben really was a miracle in the Force. Perhaps he is all they will ever have. His heart hurts for the thought of not having more children with Leia, but at the same time, it makes Ben all the more special and precious. "I love you," he whispers, having said nothing verbally in all that time, passing the knowledge just in thoughts and feelings. "I will always love you." He kisses her, softer, more lovingly. "Everything will be okay."

She nods, and then she lets herself cry openly into his shoulder while he runs his fingers lightly over her skin, soothing her until they both fall asleep.  
\--

The sheets in the morning are stained with blood and come and tears, and Luke and Leia nonchalantly change them, clean each other off in the shower, and get dressed. "Figured that's what it was when I saw Luke's door closed," Han says when they come into the living room at last. He laughs. "Did she do that?" He indicates the marks on Luke's neck.

Luke rubs his neck a little self-consciously and grins. "We may've gotten a little carried away... Wait until you see my back." He hugs Han then, realizing he missed him while he was gone too. "Thanks for holding the fort together for me while I was away. I promise I'll be more gentle with you tonight than I was with her." 

Han smiles and presses his forehead to Luke's. "I'm not such a delicate flower." Han kisses Luke quickly.

This is the most causally intimate touch Leia's seen them share since the second baby argument. Maybe Luke's right. Maybe everything will be okay.

The moment is broken by a small voice calling out, "Daddy?"

Luke spins around immediately, his face a ray of sunshine. "Where's my little man? Ben!" He scoops the toddler up and spins him around to the delight of the boy. "You're so big!" He hugs Ben to his chest, soaking in the smell of him, the weight of him, the very essence of him. So many changes happened while he was gone, and there are tears in Luke's eyes when he says, "Daddy missed you so much."

Leia rushes to join them, tears in her eyes as well. "I told him about Daddy every day because I was worried... so that he would remember you." She kisses Ben's forehead, then Luke's lips. Right now, it doesn't matter if they ever have another baby. It doesn't matter who's who's brother, or that Alderaan is gone, or any of that. Having Luke and Ben in her arms at the same time is all Leia could ever need.

"To be honest, though," Leia says, sobering a little, trying to smooth Ben's hair, much to his displeasure, "I'm not sure how much of him remembering you comes from what I intentionally shared, and how much comes from the fact that he's listening in on my thoughts... a lot of the time. I don't even know how much." She's worried, and she lets Luke know.

"You remember Daddy, don't you?" Luke asks the boy, still smiling. Ben nods and laughs, happy to have both of his parents back home, but whether he could actually remember Luke, or was just remembering Leia's memories of him is impossible to say.

Luke hugs him tighter, until Ben squirms enough to be put down. Only then does Luke reluctantly let him go. He puts his hand into Leia's immediately, squeezing harder than is probably comfortable. "I hate that I missed three months."

Leia shakes her head. "It was important. Luke... tell me this Snoke's given you some insight about our son."

At the time, Luke felt like it was important; that he was learning a lot. Now, having seen how much that training cost him, he wonders if there's anything that's worth it. He'll never get those three months with his son back. Taking a deep breath, he nods. "I think so. He taught me a lot of meditation techniques, focusing and controlling ones... He thinks the key to Ben's success is to help him control and moderate his power. To use it only when he has no choice. It's a good idea." He watches as Ben pulls some toys out of a chest in the living room. "Has he had any outbursts? Done anything destructive?"

It's good that Ben's usually so happy.

Leia squeezes Luke's hand, taking a careful breath, fear flooding her system, which she does her best to release. "He... yes. He knocks things over--without touching them. He's broken a lot of glasses at the table when he's upset, things like that. I don't think he's doing it consciously...."

The words _Vader's heir_ have been haunting Leia.

"Don't think like that," Luke quietly, calmly says. "I'll work with him every day, starting today. You should join us, too. The meditation can help all of us, and if he sees his parents doing it, he'll be more likely to participate. He has your temper and my strength." Luke smiles, despite feeling Leia's fear. "We really did go all out."

Leia laughs, reassured, her worry falling away at Luke's words. "I know. I love you so much." She kisses him softly. "I'm glad you're back. Just show me what to do. Whatever can help Ben."

"I want to assess him first. If you don't have any other plans, I can do that this morning and we can start some meditation tonight." His eyes have been on Ben, watching him playing with his toys, but he refocuses on Leia when she kisses him. "There's nothing to worry about."

He lets her hand go, and crosses the room to engage in play with Ben. It's easy to play with a toddler, and Luke finds he has a special affinity for keeping Ben's interest. Everything he does, Ben wants to imitate. If Luke flies a little space ship and makes noises, Ben does the same. If Luke uses the Force to levitate the ship, Ben tries and fails to do the same, but Luke can feel him working with the Force, figuring it out. He can't fully extend each of his fingers yet when he counts, either, but he knows the concept. He works with the Force in the same way.

Leia watches them, sitting on the couch. Han joins her, one arm around her, and the other hand on her knee. She doesn't know how, down the line, she's going to explain to Ben that while he knows Mommy has two husbands, that Luke is his daddy and Han is also his parent in a very real way, that other families are different, and they can't tell other people about how theirs operates. It seems so unfair to make a child keep her secrets, but it would be even less fair to hide it from him. Of course Luke is his father. Of course she loves both Luke and Han. They all love Ben. It could be complicated, but there's nothing wrong with it. 

She and Han both took the day off--the senate isn't addressing the border dispute for a few days, still--to focus on their family. The four of them spend most of the day together in the living room and kitchen, attentive to the baby, playing with him, teaching him about the Force, and Ben doesn't get upset once. After lunch, Leia puts Ben down for his nap, then silently takes Luke and Han both by the hands into their bedroom.

"Shit. She really _did_ do a number on you," Han admonishes once Leia's pulled Luke's shirt off, revealing the map of Leia's love: bruises and welts connected by scratches. 

Luke chuckles softly, and helps Leia out of her dress, a little astonished the light of day just how much he'd marked her. He runs his fingers over one of the welts on her hips, where his fingers dug into her flesh so he could thrust deeper inside her. The bruise aches _him_ when he brushes it, and makes his body tingle remembering how it felt. He's not quite sure how to explain it all to Han.

Leia tries. "It's like...." She shakes her head. "It was like we were trying to become the same person more deeply. Like trying to crawl inside each other." She shrugs. "It was because we were so far away from each other for so long."

Han nods. "Yup, that clears it up perfectly. Totally way less creepy now."

But he smiles and kisses Leia, touching her gently, pulling her onto the bed. "You want me to be careful with you?" he asks her, running his fingers over her bruises.

Leia nods. It doesn't hurt that badly, but she likes gentle Han, sometimes. "With both of us. Take care of us."

"I can do that."

It's amazing how the desperate frenzy from the night before has gone out of Luke now. It isn't that he doesn't wildly want Leia, but he's been satiated. Gentle and sweet sounds quite nice. He watches them for a bit, two beautiful people kissing each other before him, and wonders not for the first time how a farmboy from Tatooine ended up with a princess and a scoundrel as his lovers.

"Room for one more?" he asks as he crawls in between them, pulling Han into a kiss first, then Leia, tangling his hand in her hair to unbraid it while he does.

Leia moans happily into Luke's mouth, then smiles at him when they come up for air. She shakes her hair loose, and it flows over the three of them. "Watch where you point that stuff," Han jokes, gathering her hair in one hand and pulling it just enough to make Leia laugh, then kisses her softly. He and Luke are now lying side-by-side, Leia on top of Luke, and they can all easily reach each other's mouths with their own. Han draws Luke in for a slowly passionate kiss, as Leia drops smaller kisses all over Luke's neck, shoulders, and chest. 

"Guess she told you we, uh... there's no baby, yet," Han says to Luke, pulling back for a moment.

"I'm sorry," Luke says, and he means it. As much as he wants Leia to only have his babies, he had agreed to this arrangement, and knew how much both of them were looking forward to having a child together. Then, more playfully, he says, "You're sure you were putting it in the right hole?"

Han frowns and pinches Luke playfully in the ribs, before kissing him again. Leia sits up and takes Luke into her as she watches them. It's so good to have Luke home, so sexy and beautiful and reassuring to see the two of them loving each other. 

They know she's watching them, and, while inwardly she and Luke are totally focused on one another though their connection, outwardly she sees her husbands making a show of their mouths claiming each other with a slow, tender, burning need. She rocks against Luke, feeling unbelievably lucky.

Luke moans into Han's mouth as Leia rides him, still almost over stimulated from the night before. It's amazing what three months of abstinence can do. It's not easy to focus on anything other than the blinding light emanating from Leia into him, but he tries to channel his passion into his kisses. He doesn't want Han to be left out.

"Thought you wanted me to take care of you," Han says, playfully pulling Leia off of Luke. It was a risky move, one that could have really upset them if they hadn't been in the right mood, but Han calculated correctly, and it just makes Leia giggle and gasp. He puts her on her back, pushing her legs up and entering her, and Leia smiles up at him, closing her eyes and breathing in time with his thrusts.

"C'mere, Luke," Han says, and Leia sends Luke a mental image of what she thinks Han wants to do. It's tricky, but if he gets into the right position, Han should be able to reach Luke's cock with his mouth.

For a moment, Luke just lies there, watching them. It's a view he doesn't always get to see--Leia being fucked. And she's so beautiful when she's in pleasure he loves to just drink it in. Han's not a bad model, either, even if he is pushing forty and starting to sport a few gray hairs. After a few moments of relaxing languidly, he gets up and moves around to the position Leia projected to him. He strokes himself hard again, watching Leia's face, then meets Han's eyes. Leia he understands, but he really doesn't deserve such devotion from Han.

"Han loves you," Leia reminds him, hearing his thoughts. Han just smiles and takes Luke into his mouth, and Leia reaches one hand up to cup Luke's sack. It's a balancing act, one they're probably not going to be able to keep up for more than a few minutes, but Leia loves it, knowing she and Luke are both being devotedly pleasured by the same man. She looks up at Luke, meets his eyes intensely, her body rocking with Han's movements. 

Luke thinks Han could tell him that himself, but then Han's mouth is on him and his thoughts are scattered quite pleasantly.

The position becomes difficult, and Leia wants more, anyway. More closeness. "Both of you," she whispers, showing Luke, moving Han with her movements. She lies on her side on the bed, one leg around Luke's hips, Han behind her, and after some positioning, they both enter her. She and Luke cling to each other, and Han clings to them both.

Leia tries to keep her moans quiet, but it's an uphill battle.

"Don't be shy," Luke encourages, moaning nicely into Leia's ear. "We want to hear how much you like it." He dominates the movements, synchronizing with Han, to achieve the best, most optimal pleasure for all of them. 

When Han lets out a moan of his own, it sends a jolt right down into his cock, and he spasms once, not coming but nearly. "That was hot." Luke captures Han's mouth with his own, increasing his pace so Leia can moan while her husbands make out. 

"I don't want to wake Ben--" But Leia can barely speak. They're both too beautiful, and they're both inside her, and look how much they love each other, and her body is being stretched and rocked by their movements and all she can do is just lie here between them and moan and feel her orgasm building. She turns her head and bites a pillow, but her cries as Luke and she erupt are still louder than she expected, and she can hear Han and Luke gasping against each other as they come, too, and Leia feels so completely filled with their love that she doesn't know what to do.

They collapse in a pleasant, sticky heap once they're finished, and Luke needs only to send out a questing thought to check on Ben, who is sound asleep still with Chewie dozing nearby. He finds himself in the middle again, somehow, facing Han this time and sighs contently when both of them put their arms around him. He missed them more than he can say. "It's good to be back home."

Leia falls asleep, murmuring to wake her in half an hour, and Han smiles, ruffling Luke's hair and kissing the top of his head. "Don't be gone so long next time, huh?"

"Never again," Luke says, closing his eyes. "Or at least not until Ben is grown up and moved out." He laughs softly. "Was... everything all right? Leia's always so strong, so I can't always tell..."

"Yeah, no, I mean... Ben's a lot, you know? One second he's a normal little kid, the next second he's doing some Jedi shit and I really don't know what to do about that. I guess he's even using the Force sometimes when I can't tell that's what he's doing. But he's a good kid, even if he does get real upset. All kids his age get real upset sometimes. Being alive is rough." He sighs, then draws Luke in for a tender, familiar kiss. "Hey, I'm sorry. About how things were when you left. About that fight. You just scare me sometimes. I mean, I get scared for you. I didn't mean to...."

"You don't have to apologize. I know Leia and I..." He struggles to find the right words. "We can be intense. It's good to have someone to help us balance that out." He tucks his head under Han's chin. "I'm sorry the pregnancy didn't happen. I was starting to look forward to becoming an uncle..."

"You already are," Han says, then cringes. "Maybe I shouldn'ta mentioned that."

For a moment, Luke thinks Han's going to reveal he has a secret child Luke never knew about. Then he narrows his eyes. "Was that an incest joke?"

"Yeah." Han cradles Luke, stroking his hair. "I guess... I feel better if we can laugh about all this sometimes. I don't wanna upset you, though. That was a cheap shot."

Luke shrugs slightly. "That doesn't upset me; I know she's my sister." Though sometimes still saying it does make him take a moment to think about it. Ben technically _is_ his nephew and his son. "Does it upset you?"

"If it did, I wouldn't be here." He squeezes Luke, breathes him in. "Besides, how many men my age get to be married to a beautiful set of twins in their mid-twenties? How could I possibly complain?"

"I'll remind you about that next time it's my turn to cook breakfast." Luke softly laughs, and shakes his head. He's glad he and Han have managed to come to such a mutual understanding about their relationship with each other and with Leia. Han really does help them balance out. "I'm glad you here," he finally, quietly says. "I don't say it enough. It's good to have someone with the many, many, _many_ years of experience you have to share with us."

"Hey--watch it, kid!" Han mock-growls, then sobers. "Sorry. Luke."

Closing his eyes happily, Luke nestles down and says, "It's okay, sometimes. When you mean it with affection..."


	8. Chapter 8

That evening, after dinner, Leia carries Ben on her hip to Luke's room, and the three of them--Luke, herself, and Han--all sit cross-legged on the bed, facing each other in a circle, Ben in Leia's lap. She explains to Ben that they're all going to meditate, which is what Mommy and Daddy do to get their thoughts in order, and to calm down, and to see things that are far away. Ben listens and closes his eyes diligently when told. Han does too, and only dozes off once or twice.

Luke directs the meditation, and it's easy to direct Leia in the right way. Together, they are able to show Ben as well, and their bright little boy is eager to mimic his parents. Luke reveals the Force to Ben properly--all the tendrils, how they all connect to each other, to his family, to the world, and how sometimes things disturb the Force, and the tendrils get too tangled or taut or start vibrating too loudly. Luke helps Ben to smooth out the wrinkles.

When they're finished for the night, they praise Ben for a job well done, and they ask if he'd like to do it again tomorrow, and he nods. Leia's heart is glowing with maternal pride. Her little boy is so good, so curious, so smart, so willing to please her. He goes to bed very easily that night, and she lets Luke take care of it, since he missed so many bedtimes while he was gone. 

Luke tells Ben a story about a farmboy who once rescued a beautiful princess from a dungeon, though he's not sure just how much the boy understands. What matters is that Ben is enraptured by Luke, and Luke by him, and they sit together on Ben's bed until Ben is fast asleep and Luke is holding his son's little body. He stays there an hour after Ben has gone to sleep before slowly crawling out of the bed, tucking the boy in and slipping out of the room.

He finds Han, Leia and Chewie in the living room, discussing the meditation techniques and joins them. "Sorry I took so long... I still can't get over how big he got in just three months."

The next day while Luke is playing in the other room with Ben a call comes in for Leia on their private line. When she answers, at first, there is no one there. Then a connection is made and she's looking at the image of Luke that had come in from the edge of wild space. His image is grainy, but it's clearly him. He says, "I can't believe we made such a big child." The image cuts to the view Luke had of Leia, holding Ben. Ben says "Daddy" several times. 

It's not the whole conversation but it's cut together for maximum effect. The holovid freezes and a distorted voice speaks over it. "Do exactly as I say and this video will never been seen by anyone but us. Tell anyone, warn anyone, and it will be on the holonet within the hour." The voice continues on with instructions for Leia to follow.

Leia runs out of the apartment's office, trying not to panic. "Luke!" She takes a deep breath then, steadying herself. It won't help to upset Ben. How will broken vases save them? "Luke, Han--" She breathes. "Will you come here, please?"

They leave Ben in the living room, calling across the apartment to Chewie to keep an eye on him. He roars in confirmation.

"What's goin' on?" Han asks, touching her back.

Leia shakes her head. "I... it's happened. Someone knows. The note is anonymous but... I feel that it might be the same group that claimed credit for kidnapping Luke and I. Just a feeling."

"Knows what?"

"That Luke's Ben's father."

Luke feels the color drain from his face. His legs suddenly feel weak, his body heavy. "Who knows? What did they say?" The weakness passes quickly, replaced by a fierce shield of protection. He expands his senses but picks up no one unusual nearby. 

Leia leans into Luke furtively, barely touching, but wanting him close. Luke. Oh, her Luke. Lost and found. Luke. Her everything.

They hold hands, their fingers closing around each other in the discomfort and worry. If anything ever forcibly separated them her fierceness and ire would flare up and she feels that she couldn't be responsible for her actions.

"They want amnesty for Imperial war criminals, for the prisoners to be handed off at a specific time and place to their contacts on the rim. Luke, I fear something might be happening...."

"Or they'll leak the recording that proves Ben is ours and not Han's," he finishes for her. They can't run. They can't agree. He squeezes her hand tighter. "We can't agree to that, but..." 

"You can't negotiate with them," Han says. "They'll still have the power to blackmail you again even if you agree to this. 'Sides, you want to hand over Imperial officers to an organization tryin' to bring the Empire back? We have to fight them."

"How?" Leia asks, taking Han's hand as well. The three of them are linked, now. Nothing's been able to stop them yet, and Leia's afraid, but they give her so much strength. They always have, from day one. "We can't fight someone if we don't know who they are. Luke, could we trace them, somehow? What about Snoke? Could he... could he help you locate them?"

"We can't call anyone about this," Han cuts her off. "The lines are clearly being monitored. If we call anyone, they'll know and they'll release the recording. If we talk to someone, we have to do it in person, in private. Even then, I'm not sure it's safe."

"Snoke," Luke starts, cautiously. He hates the idea of bringing this issue to his new master, but where else can he turn? "I can contact him through the Force... Perhaps he can..." Luke doesn't know what Snoke can suggest. "Perhaps he can help me pinpoint who the blackmailers are." And then what? Murder them to protect their secret?

Leia hears Luke's thought. They've both killed before, but they both hoped they'd never have to again, and this is different than battle. "Let's start with finding them. We can't agree to their terms. Han's right. We can't let them have this power over us."

"I'll try to contact Snoke," Luke says. "Give me an hour alone." He disappears into his room.

"I've still got some contacts that owe me favors," Han says. "I could do a walk around, pound some bulkheads..."

Leia shakes her head. "The fewer people who know  _anything_  about this, the better." She closes her eyes and lets out a breath, calming her anxiety so Ben won't be affected by it.

Han puts his arms around her, and she lets herself be held by his much-bigger body. He doesn't say anything, just anchors her. She loves him so much.

"Luke will know what to do," she says.

In his room, Luke turns off all the lights and settles on the floor in his favorite meditation pose. It only takes a few moments for his mind to open to the Force, and to project itself out, away from the Rim, toward one distant star on the edge of wild space.

_Master._

_Luke. An unexpected surprise... and a troubled mind._

_Something unfortunate has happened here. I hate to ask, but I need your guidance._

_Share you mind to mine... Yes... I see. Your son's safety has been compromised._

_What can I do? Can I find the ones responsible and stop them?_

_It is a shame you are no longer here, with me,_ Snoke says. _There are many techniques I never got to teach you. One in particular would be helpful in this time..._

_Please teach me the technique, Master. I am willing to learn. The distance between us means nothing in the Force._

_Very well. As you know, the minds of those who do not use the Force are often easily swayed... There are stronger types of persuasion than the simple Jedi mind tricks you have learned._

_Of course... I just need to persuade them to not release the recording... to give it to me._

_If you think that is sufficient, then you do not need my help. I had considered a more... permanent solution._

_I don't want to kill if I don't have to._

_No, no, not kill. Alter._ Erase. _It can be done so that they don't remember the facts of your child's birth at all._

Luke realizes what he's referring to: a mind wipe. He remains silent.

_You fear that power._

_I'm not afraid, but if there's another way, I would prefer that path._

_Then you know what you must do._

Abruptly, the connection cuts off, leaving Luke staring into the darkness, alone and without as many answers as he'd hoped to have. He stands up after a few minutes, not sure how long his connection to Snoke lasted, and goes in search of Leia. His face is drawn.

Luke had been in his room for over an hour, and Leia hasn't felt calm enough to interact with Ben. Ben loves Chewie, though, and Chewie loves Ben, and they play happily together in the living room. "I can't go in there," Leia says to Han as he rubs her back.

"He'll break something if he knows you're upset."

"I know."

They're silent. Neither of them likes to admit how that's been worrying them.

When Luke comes into their bedroom, he doesn't look happy, and he doesn't feel happy, but Leia can tell he's holding back. "What happened?" She asks. "Was Snoke unable to help?"

Luke leans against the wall across from the bed, arms crossed. "If we can find them, I think can use the power of persuasion to convince them not to release the recording... like a stronger version of the Jedi mind trick. But destroying the recording doesn't destroy the information. They'll still know the truth... and I'm sure they'll try again." He looks at Leia. He doesn't say it, but he let's her know there's another, much darker, option he's not telling her.

Leia doesn't know what he's suggesting, but she takes a deep breath. "I trust you, Luke. Whatever you think is going to be best for Ben." 

Han doesn't always trust Luke's judgment, but he knows better than to say anything right now. 

"I'm not sure I do." He lowers his gaze. What is best for Ben? Killing or mind-wiping people to protect him, or living up to the truth? "What... what if we just told people?" he tentatively asks. "If it's not a secret then they'll have no power over us."

"No." Leia shakes her head, rising. "No, there are way too many Imperial splinter groups and militias inspired by the Empire that are turning into Vader-worshiping cults. It's bad enough that they know Vader's Ben's grandfather. If they know... if they know Vader's his _only_ grandfather... and if they find out how powerful he is...."

She's pacing. She's angry and afraid and she would protect Ben by crushing the Empire and all of their supporters with her bare hands if she had to.

Han stands up and puts his hands on her shoulders. "Babe, hey, Ben's in the next room. You need to calm down."

In the living room, Ben starts crying, and Leia runs to him.

Luke wants to go to Ben too, but he forces himself to stay. His eyes are on Han's, and he doesn't think Han needs the Force to know how upset Luke is over all of this. It's one of their worst fears realized. With Leia out of the room, he realizes he wants to tell Han. "I could mind wipe them," he quickly and quietly says. "Alter their memories so they won't remember anything about Ben at all..."

Han nods gravely. "Do it. Don't tell her."

Luke's shocked at just how quick Han is to say it, but also proud. There's no fear in Han's voice, just determination; protection. Ben's safety at all costs. Luke isn't so resolute. "I can't keep that from her. It's... not exactly using the dark side of the Force, but it's a lot closer than I'd like."

"Luke, I only know about all that stuff because you've told me. Now, if you using that is gonna like... make Ben's temper stuff worse, then don't do it. Otherwise, just do whatever you got to protect our son."

If just for one day, Luke wishes he could reach into Han's head and show him the Force. Really show it to him. "I don't know what it will do. I've never done anything like it before." He doesn't think it would affect Ben, but how it'd affect Luke, on the other hand...

Ben's still crying, and Luke gives Han an apologetic look and leaves, joining Leia in the living room to sooth him. "Let's play Daddy's game," he says, settling on the floor with him to start one of their meditation games. It's something bound to help him and Leia, too.

Leia smiles at him thankfully, sitting across from Luke, holding Ben's little hands and helping him untangle his feelings. She also focuses on untangling her own, and separating hers from his.  _I'm so glad you're back_ , she sends Luke.  _This is really helping._

Even with their enemies threatening their lives, Leia is still grateful for Luke, and it warms him immensely. Even though going away and making a call on an unsecured line while he was away is what got them into this mess. He loves her so much, and all of his Force tendrils suddenly flare warmly, brightly, flowing into Ben and Leia--and Han--that much stronger. Ben laughs and claps delightedly, his temper abated for now.

Later, while Han's putting Ben to bed, Luke decides he has to tell Leia the other plan. She has to know the risks. She has to help him decide. "I could mind wipe them," he says, leaning against the wall of the living room where she sits. "Make it so they don't even know who Ben is..." His eyes are on her, and he projects to her just how dangerously close to the dark side that sort of use of the Force is. 

The thought of what Luke wants to do jars Leia, bringing up memories of Vader interrogating her on the first Death Star... but it's not the same. "Luke," she says softly, taking his hands. "You're the last Jedi Master, and you have to decide what that means. I'll trust your judgment." She doesn't like it, but it might be the best way to protect Ben. She kisses Luke's cheek and holds him tightly. 

Luke presses his forehead against Leia's, and nods his head slightly. "I'll take care of it."

He doesn't sleep that night. In his room, in the dark, he searches. He doesn't know how he knows to find them, but the Force guides him. It's not so hard once he knows what to focus on; the thoughts of him and Leia and Ben. The call. There are only four of them that know. Three are working in the senate, and no one would ever know they were Imperial sympathists.

And each one has a family, a partner, a home. Each one has a name and a face. A heartbeat and a goal. It's a different goal than Luke's, but it's one they believe in. Searching in their minds for the right information to delete is like dripping three drops of caf into a pitcher of water and then trying to extract them. He can find pieces here and there, but there's no way to make a clean cut. The pieces surrounding the evidence he wants to destroy span days, and are wrapped up in birthdays and hugs and paperwork and details. He spends hours trying to sort through the strands, trying to pluck out only the most important, the most vital, the most centered around Ben.

By dawn his hands are shaking, his body is exhausted, and he's holding the equivalent of the first sentence of the recording in just one of them. It's not enough. He can't do all four of them. He certainly can't wipe them down to the point that they don't even know who Ben is... not without destroying far more than he's prepared to destroy.

Leia spends the night awake. Luke has some shields up, so she can't tell what he's doing, but she can sense his stress and the toll what he's doing is taking on him, and she can't sleep. Han even makes love to her twice to try to help her relax, falling deeply asleep himself with her in his arms. She feels comforted, but not any more restful. 

After hours of unsuccessfulness, Luke collapses in his own bed, exhausted, and sleeps restlessly.

He awakes only a few hours later and walks out to find his family eating breakfast. He looks as bad as he feels, and he just simply shakes his head, unable to even admit his own failure.

Leia has a headache at breakfast, but she smiles for Ben as she helps him eat his porridge. Luke looks worse than she feels, when he finally emerges. She can tell it didn't work. "I can help," she offers weakly, entering at mid-conversation and forgetting to explain for Han.

Luke goes to her and hugs her when she stands up, just holding her tightly, drinking in her presence and using it to soothe himself. "It's too much," he murmurs into her collar. He can't explain how much he'd have to destroy to extract the memories from these people, but he projects a little of it to Leia. There's a reason it's so close to the dark side; it could be done the way he's tried, but it'd take months to do even a little. The easy way would be to just hack away the last two months, and not worry about what other memories got taken with it. "I can't do it."

She nods. "Can you talk to Snoke again? Or maybe... Luke, I don't know what to do."

"I'm tellin' you, I can have them taken--"

"Han, do _not_ finish that sentence. We're not going that route for several reasons. And don't talk about putting hits on people in front of the baby!"

Because he's not a baby. He's starting to understand. And his bowl of cereal is suddenly across the room in three pieces, and he's crying.

For once in his life, Luke is annoyed by Ben's shrill scream. He's had too little sleep, too little to eat, too little love in the last few days. It passes quickly, but Luke hates himself for the way it makes him feel. He goes to Ben while Leia and Chewie clean up the bowl. "Hey. Hey, Ben. It's all right."

Luke's so exhausted when he touches Ben's mind that he's not sure he can smooth out any tendrils or meditate at all, but he tries. And within seconds, he's stunned when he realizes that Ben has started to smooth Luke's frazzled tendrils. It's clumsy and imperfect, but it's clear what's happening. Luke doesn't speak, he just holds his hand out for Leia to quickly come and join them.

Leia touches Luke's hand, and feels what is happening. She gasps and meets her first husband's eyes. "He's... he learned what to do from you. He can do it back."

She's never been more stunned or proud of her little boy's abilities. She lifts him out of his chair and takes him to Luke's room, and the three of them lie down, healing each others' stress and worry from the past day.

Ben falls asleep, and it's too early for his nap, but Leia puts him in his own bed anyway. They can adjust his routine and everything will be fine.

She goes back to Luke, lying contemplatively on his bed, and closes the door. "We'll figure out what to do as soon as our energy levels aren't so depleted," she says, pulling her dress off over her head. "You're a living creature. You have needs and you have to take care of yourself."

"Leia." He goes to her, heavy and weary, feeling better due to Ben and Leia's help, but still so tired and worn out. He disrobes and just delights in the feeling of his skin against hers, her warmth infusing him. She's tired too, but there's a comfort in being together. The feeling of failure, of not being able to stop this from happening, of being unable to protect his son, drags him down the most. "I'm so sorry."

"You need to rest," she whispers, pulling the blankets over them in his warm bed. "You don't need to be sorry. You gave more than you had. We'll figure it out." She wraps her body around his. "I love you. Rest."


	9. Chapter 9

In the morning, after Luke has dressed and showered and feels human again, he contacts Snoke. He feels like a child, kneeling guiltily for punishment.

_I couldn't do it. It was too much._

_It is a very difficult skill to master._

_And you have? Mastered it?_

_I do not make a habit of wiping minds, if that is what you are asking, but yes. I have mastered it. Do not think I survived so long beyond the reach of the Empire without resorting to some unsavory self-defense mechanisms._

Luke's next question goes unasked, and the silence between them lingers.

_And if I do this for you,_ Snoke says, having read Luke's desires as clearly as if they'd been spoken, _what will you do to insure such intervention is never needed again?_

Luke starts to reply, but the connection is gone. He is alone in the darkness with only his thoughts. He feels... something, though. Snoke, perhaps, working with the Force. He is doing it for Luke; he is wiping their minds.

And what _can_ Luke do to make sure their secret is never discovered again?

Remembering the black pill Snoke gave him, Luke goes to retrieve it. He stares at it for some time, contemplating it. He has the house droid run an analysis on it, but it has no suspicious results. After a few moments of nervous contemplation, Luke crushes the pill into a fine powder, and slips it into the bottle next time Ben asks for a drink.

"You know who it was?" Leia asks softly, later that day. They played the meditation game with Ben again that evening and put him to bed. Now it's just herself, Luke, and Han, sitting dressed on their bed, and Han keeps refilling his glass from the whiskey bottle on the bedside table. Leia wishes he wouldn't, but also considers drinking straight from the bottle herself. "Could you see them, or did you get any names? Could you point them out to me?"

Luke's back is to the headboard, his arms around his knees as he thinks. When he closes his eyes, he can see them. "Three of them, yes. I could get you names." He watches Han drain his glass again. He pillows his head on his arms and closes his eyes. "Doudi Hartsroom, Bellorjan Sprlitz, and Auloo Thrifore..." He keeps his eyes closed. "I think Snoke did it for me... or will."

Han picks up the bottle again, and without looking directly at him, Leia says, "Han, stop. Luke, when Snoke's finished, we have to confront these people and see how much they remember of their involvement. At very least we should be able to get them fired or convicted for their ties to the Imperial fringe groups."

"Bet we could find a way to gauge how much they still know without telling them we know," Han says, begrudgingly capping the bottle.

"Exactly. So that we know how to proceed. Snoke's happy to help, right, Luke?"

Luke's mind isn't on hunting down the people Snoke is going to mind wipe. They need to be dealt with of course, but he's still stuck on how to prevent this sort of thing from ever happening again. He opens his eyes and stares at the far wall. "Happy to help is not the word I'd use to describe it. I think he was... disappointed I couldn't do it myself, but also... like I met his expectations. Like he knew I'd fail." As powerful a Jedi as Luke sometimes feels, he wonders how small he'd feel if he could stand in the presence of the old masters. 

Leia senses his disappointment in himself. "Your training wasn't really finished. It's not your fault. You just have more to learn. This is not a shortcoming, Luke," she moves closer to him, sitting beside him and holding his hand. "You're very powerful and dedicated. It will come to you in time."

"I was right," Han says lowly. "I knew this was fucking dangerous."

"You were right," Luke agrees. "Does it make you feel better?" There isn't any vitriol in his voice, though; he's too tired and sad to be angry. "I wasn't strong enough to protect him. I wasn't careful enough in making calls. We... Things have to change from here on out. I need to get stronger, and..." He doesn't want to say the rest of what he's thinking.

But Leia knows, and she squeezes her eyes shut against the tears that spring into them, covers her face. Maybe Han understands, maybe he doesn't, but he goes to her other side to comfort her, holds her other hand. "Don't," Leia says. "Don't make me make that choice." But it's already made. They both know. Maybe all three of them know.

They sit in silence for some time before Luke unfolds himself and moves closer to Leia. Holding her hand isn't enough; he needs to touch her to know he's still making the right choices. The road forward is going to be difficult, and he needs her behind him one-hundred percent. "Everything we do from now on has to be done to protect our son." _Our only son._

Leia's sobbing, but she's sure he's right, and her gaze and her nod are resolute. She holds Luke's face in her hands, mourning the loss of the two or three more they had wanted so badly, then wraps her arms around his shoulders and cries into his chest. "You're right." She has to say it out loud for Han, and maybe if she says it out loud, it will help her accept that it's real. "We can't have any more," she manages.

Han's sadness is greater than his relief. He's big enough to get his arms all the way around both of his perfect twins, and he holds them. Being right, it turns out, doesn't make him feel any better at all.  
\--

It takes a few weeks, but Leia and Han eventually track down the three blackmailers that worked for the senate as spies, and find enough evidence on them to get them removed. They go easily, strangely. Their coworkers and families say they've been acting off. One is forgetful. One is acting more like he did when he was a young man. One has no memory of ever working for the senate at all. No one else draws connections, but Luke knows it's from the wipe; knows that Snoke didn't do as good a job as he could've... or should've.

The important thing is that the threat has been eliminated, and Ben is safe. To keep him that way, though, Luke has begun investing more and more time into his Jedi temple. He needs to get stronger. He needs to create some distance from Ben, but also provide a way to help Ben once he gets old enough to start really using the Force.

When Ben turns two, they throw him a birthday party, and at one point after being given a bright, sparkling ball of light to play with, Ben turns to Luke with a huge smile to show off the ball, and says, "Look, Daddy!" to a room full of mixed company. Han's luckily sitting right next to Luke and easily accepts the ball, but there's no mistake Ben's eyes were on Luke, and that his face filled with some confusion when Luke sat frozen in place and Han sprang into action.

Something similar happens again, this time when Leia is out with just Ben and Luke appears on the holonet--a recorded interview reairing. With a clap of delight, Ben points to the hologram and says, "Daddy!" to the stare of several passersby.

It cuts Luke to the core, but the rumors swirl even without incriminating holovids at hand. "How can I possibly tell my two-year-old son not to call me Daddy in public?" he asks one night after another far too-close call.

They're in bed, but nothing interesting's happened. They're all too worried. Leia's nestled into Luke's shoulder, her arm around his waist. Han's stroking her back absently. 

"I'm not sure how much of a concept of public versus private he has, to be honest," Leia says. "The party was at the apartment. Can we really explain to him that you're only ‘Daddy' when no one besides the three of us, the droids, and Chewie is there?" She knows that he partially meant "how can I make emotional sense out of this for all of us," but she can't see it even working.

"He'll get it when he's older," Han murmurs sleepily. "But we can't wait that long."

They're all silent, and Leia decides to be the one to say it. "Whatever Ben calls you, he's going to call you all the time, for now."

"Then it has to be Uncle," Luke sadly says. "Uncle Luke." It's not a bad fit. He'd be proud to wear the title in another lifetime; when Leia's son wasn't also his son. "Even here at home..."

"That's not gonna break your heart, kid?" Han asks, reaching over Leia, turning Luke's face towards him.

Luke doesn't answer directly, but meets Han's gaze with immeasurable sadness in his eyes. "What choice do I have?"

Han nods, runs his thumb over Luke's cheek. "You're still his father. You'll always be his father, and we're gonna make sure he knows that."

"We're going to have to teach him not to call you just Han," Leia says, listlessly watching her fingers trace patterns on Luke's chest.

The thought of hearing Ben call Han 'Daddy' is what really breaks Luke's heart, but he knows it has to be done. All of it has to happen. Maybe Han's right; they can explain why it is this way once Ben's older. For now though, they have to change. Ben will know Luke is his father, he just has to get used to calling him something else. "You two decide. I'm going to go check on him." He doesn't need to check on Ben; the Force would tell him what he needed to know, but he goes anyway, to look down at his sleeping son and ache for their shared grief. And he goes so Han and Leia can discuss names without him sitting there, having to listen. It's better if it just happens.

"We can't make him call me ‘Daddy.' I couldn't do that to Luke," Han says, his voice unusually soft, unusually troubled.

"Isn't ‘Papa' more common on Corellia?" Leia offers. "He used to say Papa Han, when he was first talking."

"Traditionally, yeah...." He puts his hands around Leia's small waist and turns her slowly to face him. "I could live with that." Leia can hear and feel his pride. Maybe someday, she can still give him a child of his own. She has a lot of time left. For now, they have to stabilize this situation.

"I think it sounds good." She smiles, looking at him. For some reason, thinking of Han as an old, scruffy papa makes him a little sexier, and Leia kisses him, moving her body closer.  
\--

The only logical solution for Luke is to forge ahead with his Jedi Temple. It is something he truly does feel passionate about, and it will help him naturally distance himself somewhat from Han and Leia. That's not what he wants, exactly, but for Ben's safety, especially after their close scare, it feels right. He finds a planet not far from the Core named Borleias that calls to him, and with a grant from the New Republic, buys a large parcel of land and has construction started.

Once it's getting close to completion, he finds himself packing away his meager collection of personal items. Even after so many years, he's not built up many belongings. "It's only a short hop away. The _Falcon_ could be there in an hour or two," he tells Ben, who is sitting on his bed, watching him pack. "And when you're a little older, you'll be able to come train with me. You and Mommy."

Leia can't watch him pack. They haven't lived apart since they first became lovers, aside from a few absences. This is the first time one of them has moved away. It's for the future of the Jedi, and it's for Ben's safety. Why does Leia feel that she's being pushed away?

She reminds herself that she and Luke are joined in a way that can't be undone. What their relationship is going through right now is a necessary step, and it's not the end. Luke loves her as much as he always has.

"Me and Mommy train with Daddy?" she hears Ben ask clumsily from Luke's room, and she winces. They've gotten him to call Han "Papa," but "Uncle Luke" isn't taking. She walks down the hall to talk to Ben about it.

Luke smiles sadly, folding another shirt to put into his bag. How can he correct his own son in the privacy of his house from calling him Daddy? But it has to be done. "Uncle Luke," he says. "You and Mommy can come train with Uncle Luke." He ruffles Ben's mop of unruly dark hair. The boy, not yet three, is just too young still to understand. "You have to take care of Mommy while I'm gone. One way you can do that is to remember my name is Uncle Luke now..."

"Uncle Luke Daddy," Ben says.

Leia leans against the doorframe and sighs. "Just ‘Uncle Luke,' sweetie," she says, going to the bed and gathering Ben in her arms, putting him on her lap. Maybe she can watch Luke pack after all. She wants to savor every moment he's still here. "You and I will go train with Uncle Luke when you're older, but we'll visit as soon as he's settled down. You'll let us know when it's a good time, right?" she asks her brother, worried he'll try to tell her it's not safe. _This is really hard for me, Luke._

"Of course I will. I really do want you to train there. Both of you." He meets her eyes, and he doesn't need the Force to tell her it's even harder for him. She at least gets to stay in their home, with their son, and continue on. Luke's only consolation is that he'll be so busy soon that maybe he can distract himself from feeling too lonely. "You'll love it, there, Ben. There are so many trees, like you've never seen. Way more than at the central park downtown. I can't wait to show you." And he thinks about Ylesia again, and smiles sadly at Leia, but can't quite find the words.

Suddenly Leia's heart and body are burning with longing. Making love in the bathtub. Planting fruit trees. Their wedding on the cliff and she was wearing that dress the color of his eyes she still has in her closet and hasn't been able to bring herself to wear since because it feels too sacred to even touch sometimes. She squeezes Ben and kisses the top of his head, but squeezing a child his age almost guarantees he'll wiggle to the floor, and he does, running into the living room to find something else to do.

She sighs, watching him go, then looks up at his father and gives him a small smile. "I'm honestly glad you're doing this. This is your calling. I just...."

"I know. I wish it were under happier circumstances. I wish you were both going with me. I wish..." He shakes his head. It doesn't matter what he wishes. This is what life is, now. This is the path their choices have led them on, and they have to make the best of it that they can. "It won't be so far away. And you can both contact me through the Force any time... that's probably the safest way."

Leia rises and goes to him, takes the shirt he's folding out of his hands, throws it on the bed, and kisses him deeply, unsure how he'll react. 

There's not a time or a place that Luke would react poorly to Leia's love, and he does what comes naturally, kissing her back and pulling her closer. Maybe it will be the last chance they get before he heads out. He doesn't know when he'll be back.  
\--

Luke leaves, promising to be in touch, promising to send for her when he's ready. Leia knows how much he loves her, but she feels like she felt during their childhood--confused and distracted. His absence is in everything.

Ben keeps asking where Daddy is, and Leia keeps telling him that Uncle Luke had to start his school, which he doesn't seem to completely understand means he doesn't live there anymore. It's better, though--safer for Ben, for all of them. Han and Leia learn to run their household without Luke, which to Leia feels like limping along with one engine out, and it clearly takes Han awhile to get used to it, too. She tries not to cry at night, and some nights are fine. Others are unbearable. As usual, Han gets her through.

Ben is growing like a weed, becoming a little boy in earnest and not a toddler. He can speak in more complex sentences, but still abbreviates when he talks to his mother, because he knows the words with her are little more than a formality. Leia asks him to try saying it out loud when she remembers to do so.

He still breaks things when he's upset, though the more Leia meditates with him, the better it is.

She talks to Luke via their Force connection every day. Sometimes they exchange long stories in images about what they've been up to. Other times, they just check in. She shows Ben how to contact Luke with the Force as well, since she doesn't want him calling him Daddy by mistake on a channel that they later discover wasn't secure.

The Jedi Temple on Borleias is beautiful, clean and calm. There is a city only an hour away by a fast transport, but very little nearby. It reminds Luke of Endor, though the trees aren't as big, and there aren't Ewoks living among them. The green is peaceful, though, and he finds he can meditate easily without distraction.

With the grant from the New Republic, he is able to hire three other adult caretakers to live at the Temple with him. They aren't Force-sensitive, but all three have followed one aspect of the Force or another, and their goals align with his.

After compiling the data from all of his searches over the past years, Luke decides on his first pupils. He selects only three, afraid that even that may be too much for him, especially once Ben joins him in a few years. Two are humanoids, a girl, Yana, of about ten and a boy, Toth, about seven; the third is a Bothan boy, Pu'warth, about twelve. All three have shown great promise in their home lives already, and within just a few weeks Luke is able to teach them meditation techniques to master their control of the Force, and start them on simple tasks like levitation.

He is alone, though. The only master in the galaxy.

Except Snoke.

_There is a place for you here,_ Luke says, after another session with Snoke. He is still learning from his master, and wishes that Snoke would come to Borleias, to teach him in person. To help him teach the new students.

_There is a place for me_ here, Snoke replies, like he always has.

_The rising evil you've said you've felt,_ Luke begins, touching on a topic that they have spoken of many times, _how can we stop it if we're not united?_

_We are always united. You do not need to see me to know that I am there._

_I know. The students though... they could benefit from your presence. And if this darkness were to descend upon the temple..._

_It is not so strong that you should worry about such things just yet. You still haven't felt it?_

_No. A distant disturbance, perhaps, but nothing more.... nothing I can pinpoint._

_Then there is time yet. Focus on your students. Focus on training them so that when your son joins you at your temple you will already have good examples for him to follow, to admire. I will join you when the time is right._

_Thank you for your guidance, Master._

Luke does what he says, and trains his students. His heart is troubled, though. He worries every time he talks to Ben and Ben still calls him Daddy through the Force. Raising a new generation of Jedi makes him worry that soon even communication through the Force will become too dangerous. He misses Leia terribly, but he fears returning to Coruscant to visit, and even more is afraid for her to come to the temple. Will these new students be able to pick up on their relationship to each other? Will they be able to tell when Luke and Leia make love?

He contacts Leia almost every day, but never with the request for her to come visit. An entire year passes; Ben turns three while Luke is at the temple. He sends a present home, but makes up an excuse why he can't make the two hour flight back to Coruscant. 

The boy's powers grow, along with it his frustrations. His parents are fractured, and the one he calls Papa can't connect to him at all through the Force. His mother is loving and kind, always there for him, but unable to explain to him why he's so different from the other children he plays with. And Daddy is gone, and won't explain why he can't come back, or why Ben can't go be with him.

One day, not long before his fourth birthday, while in a play group with some other children, a boy his age says, "Your grandfather is Darth Vader. Your uncle killed him. That's why he ran away."

Ben doesn't know who Darth Vader is, but the playmate insists he was an evil man. Ben isn't sure why Daddy killing an evil man means Daddy has to go away, but something about it sounds... right.

That night, after his bath while Mommy is drying his hair, he looks up at her and asks, "Is Darth Vader my grandfather?"

The hardest part of Ben's question for Leia is the fact that Vader is Ben's only grandfather. She doesn't want to lie to him, but how is she supposed to answer his question truthfully without also purposefully hiding some other facts? She sighs and crouches down before him.  _Luke, I wish you were here._

"It's kind of complicated, sweetie," she says to their son. "But... well. Yes."

"Is he Daddy's dad?"

"Uncle Luke."

"Is he Uncle Luke's dad?"

"Yes, but Uncle Luke was raised by his aunt and uncle. Sometimes the people who raise you are more important than the people who made you."

The boy thinks about it while Leia helps him into his pajamas. "Is Darth Vader your dad, too?"

Leia's never really sure if he understands what it means that Luke's her brother, but he knows he is. It's in the media, it comes up. They don't keep it a secret. Apparently he does understand, something anyway. "He made me, but Bail Organa was my daddy when I was a child."

"Well, why would Daddy—"

" _Uncle Luke._ " It's been so long. Why does he still call him that?

"Why did Uncle Luke kill him?"

Leia is more surprised by this question, somehow. "Luke didn't kill Darth Vader, Ben. Vader...." He's so young, thinks Leia. How am I supposed to explain this? "Your grandfather died saving Uncle Luke's life." She remembers telling him the story when he was only a few months old, telling him it was important for him to remember. She should have always told him the story. Every day.

"What's an heir?"

" _What_?"

He has a lot more questions, and Leia's out of her depth. They should have explained all of this to him already, prepared him for this happening. Leia tries to answer his questions, but they're coming faster than she has the emotional energy to address. For days, all he wants to talk about is Darth Vader, and he doesn't show any sign of letting up.


	10. Chapter 10

After almost a week of this, Leia waits until Ben goes to bed, and then she sits in Luke's room to meditate. _Luke_ , she says, after a few days of no contact. _Luke, I could really use your help...._

_I'm here._ It's early morning on Borleias, but Luke is already awake, meditating in the calm before the day. Around him, the students and staff sleep. 

_I thought you might like to know your son hasn't stopped asking me about Darth Vader for a week. He's obsessed. Luke... it's been so long. Well over a year._ She doesn't need to tell him how much it's been hurting her to be away from him. How annoyed she's getting with his excuses. It's such a short trip. Can he really not see his wife and son at all?

So it had already started. _I thought we'd have a few more years_....He can feel her weariness, her longing, and her unhappiness. The thought of leaving the temple unattended for even a few hours genuinely concerns him though. Without Luke there, the students are largely defenseless. There are other adults, but not ones that could stop an attack from a powerful group that wanted the new Jedi gone.

Then again, maybe Luke couldn't stop such a group either. And, he has no indication that such a group even exists, other than the sensation of the rising evil Snoke spoke about, and the knowledge that there are those out there that want to destroy Luke and Leia.

_Do you think it's safe?_ he finally asks, instead of giving her another explanation why he can't come.

Leia's had it with him. She's starting to feel that he's not making an effort to see them, to get the temple ready for their visit. He'd assured Ben when he left that they'd be able to visit easily, and he has yet to send for them. She knows it's impossible for them to break up, but she still wonders sometimes if that's what he wants, and it makes her angry.

_It doesn't matter if it's safe. We need to address this. Either you come back or we're coming there._

_Maybe that's better._ He's not sure if it is or not, but if Ben is talking about Darth Vader... perhaps its best if Luke kept an eye on him for a while. _Maybe he should stay a while._ Luke thought Ben would be older when he came to the temple, but the boy has done everything earlier than expected. It'd be better to start him too early than too late. He can feel Leia's irritation through the Force; he knows he's been neglecting her, though not because he doesn't want to see her. It's been so long, though. _Maybe you should both plan to stay a while..._

Leia clenches her jaw. She's incredibly relieved by his overdue invitation, but it's not enough to make up for this past year.

_I'll bring Ben,_ she says. _And thank you. But if you want me to stay, you're going to have to be a lot nicer to me than you have been, Master Skywalker._

Perhaps that's for the best, Luke thinks, and sadly hopes she doesn't pick up on it. It breaks his heart to live the way he is, but the scare last year has him still on defense. _I'll prepare for your arrival._ _Tomorrow?_

He's really that closed to me, then, thinks Leia, her heart wilting.

_Tomorrow,_ she agrees, and cuts him off.

She encourages Ben's excitement about visiting Uncle Luke. "You're going to stay with him a long time," she tells him, and he's overjoyed.

Han seems confused. "So, _you_ coming back or not?" 

"That depends on Luke," Leia grumbles. "I'm not just staying as his student, not after all this."

"C'mon, you know Luke. As soon as you two see each other you're gonna be tearing each others clothes off. Honestly, you might be careful with all the kids around." He watches Ben run off to go tell Chewie the news. "You want me to send Chewie along? If anyone can still intimate Luke, it's him."

Chewie, with Ben now on his shoulders, gives an impressive roar.

"See?" 

Leia laughs, which releases some of her tension, and she lets Han hold her. "We haven't been apart this long since... those nineteen years we were apart. You have no idea how hard it is, Han."

Han strokes her hair and kisses the top of her head. "I'm sure Luke's doing what he thinks is right. Don't be too angry with him for trying to protect his family. He'd be here if he thought it was better for him to be here." 

She knows he's right, but she wishes Luke wouldn't also distance himself emotionally. She knows he's doing that to protect himself from the pain of being apart from them, but it's almost unbearable for her.

Still, Han's gentle reassurance helps calm her. "You sure you're not Force sensitive?" she asks, her and Luke's old joke, and Han snorts as he rubs her back. "I'd like it if you and Chewie both came, actually."

Han flies them there on the _Millennium Falcon_ , and when she sees Luke, she's at first amazed by how different he looks. The beard that he's grown sometimes when off searching the galaxy for long stretches is longer than it ever has been, making Leia think it's become a permanent fixture. She likes it. His hair's a little longer, a little unkempt. But he's still not even thirty yet, and that smile, when they see each other, belongs on a teenage boy who just jumped out of his ship to grab Leia by her waist and spin her around... not on a Jedi Master.

After a year apart, and not exactly under the best terms, Luke worried that it would be awkward or unhappy seeing Leia again, but his fears, at least at first, are completely unfounded. She lights up his life, and just seeing her fills him with absolute joy. "Leia." He embraces her tightly, and holds her for perhaps longer than he should, but it's been a year.

Then he notices Han and Chewie... and the dark haired boy beside them, holding Chewie's hand, looking up at him with Leia's eyes. Tears spring to Luke's eyes. Ben has become so much older... there's so much more of his life he's missed. And Luke isn't supposed to cry about it. He's not supposed to feel emotionally wrecked that his nephew is growing up with his mother and father on another planet.

He calms his heart, blinks away the tears, and smiles. "Han, Chewie. Ben." He hugs them all one-by-one before squatting down to smile at Ben. "Long time no see, buddy."

Ben half-hides behind Leia's long skirts, but he says, very softly, "Hi, Daddy."

Leia's so glad, for a moment, that he feels shy enough around his father after the past year that he isn't speaking at full volume. If anyone else heard that....

"He's huge," Leia says, trying to smile at Luke. "He's the tallest kid in his playgroup."

Luke smiles at Ben, but his heart sinks. Even after a year, Ben's first inclination is still to call him Daddy. Some part of him sings to hear it, but the rest of him is so afraid. There will be a lot of trouble at the temple if Ben hasn't learned when not to say it. "Uncle Luke," he reminds the boy, before standing up to look at his sister.

"He's going to be taller than you by the time he's six." He smiles at her, and wants to hug her again, but resists. "Let me show you around, introduce you to the students and staff... I didn't know Han and Chewie were coming... I'll have another room made up."

"We can stay on the _Falcon_... probably head back in the morning... just wanted to check the place out."

"It's no trouble... up to you."

In the distance the small school has assembled in preparation of the arrival of guests. He introduces the staff first--two men and one woman. "This is Neromii, Gar and Palla." Each greet Leia and the others with nods and bows. "And my students... Toth, Pu'warth and Yana." All three students smile warmly, but their attention is drawn to Ben.

"This is my sister, Leia Organa," Luke says, introducing her to the others. "Her husband Han, and their son Ben. And that's Chewbacca... he's a good friend."

Chewie roars a welcome, which Pu'warth returns fairly decently in Shyriiwook.

"Ben's very strong in the Force," Luke explains to his students, though he'd briefed them all before Leia arrived. "He'll be studying with us for a while..."

After the introductions are done, Luke sends Ben off to 'play' with the older students to see how they get along, knowing they'll be testing his Force abilities while they do. Han and Chewie have returned to the ship to get Leia and Ben's luggage, leaving Luke alone with Leia for the first time in a year. They're still within view of Ben as he plays, and the staff as they monitor the play, but not so close others can hear them.

The weather is cool and crisp, on the very cusp of winter. The trees cast dappled shadows around them, towering high overhead, and the sky is filled with bird song. It's a quiet, peaceful, green place... nothing like the busy chrome and noise of Coruscant. "It's good to see you again," he quietly says, after they've stood together in silence for some time. He knows she's been mad at him, but it's hard now to tell just how deep it runs. 

Leia clenches her hands into tight fists, but her arms are folded over her chest, so she doesn't think Luke can see. "Is it?" she asks, keeping her voice low, but letting her anger be heard. "Did you miss me? Did you miss our son?"

That she can even asks that breaks Luke's heart, but it also means he's done well in keeping his distance. "Of course I did. More than you can imagine." He looks at her, aware she's refusing to look at him. He studies her profile and aches at just how beautiful she is. "You can't think I'm doing this because I _want_ to..."

"You promised Ben when you left that it was close and it would be easy to visit, and that you would send for him as soon as you were ready. Over a _year_ ago, Luke!" She steadies herself and lowers her voice again. "If you can't keep your promises to me, fine. Make sure you're more attentive to Ben from now on. It shouldn't take him asking about our father nonstop for a week to get him here."

She's right. "I thought it would be better this way..." He looks away from her. She had never just... come, either. She knew where he was. He thought she'd understood. "I was wrong. I should have visited... or had you visit sooner. I figured he wouldn't be ready to come for another few years..." He sighs deeply, troubled, sad, aching. It's so much harder to deny Leia when she's standing right next to him. "Is he all right? Is he upset?" _How much does he know?_

"He's... he needs you, Luke. Han and I don't know what to do with him. He's the same as he's always been."

At least Luke looks sorry, now.

"He knows everything. You said you wanted him to know who his real father is. Well, he knows. He remembers no matter how long it's been since we talked about it, no matter how much we pretend it's Han. I haven't lied to him, but I did think he'd... forget...." She's not sure if she'd want him to. She's just amazed he hasn't, after all this time.

Luke is so handsome, but, looking at him, she wants to strangle him more than she wants him to hold her. 

"I had hoped the distance would help him forget, too," Luke says. He lowers his eyes. He's proud his son knows the truth; knows his real father. He just wishes that he knew when to be quiet about it, too. "If he calls me Daddy too many times here..." He shakes his head. He'll have to go back until he's old enough to understand. He takes a deep breath and lets it out. "Are _you_ staying?"

She still hasn't decided, not really. "No," she says, though she brought her things with her. Though she could still be persuaded, but she doesn't expect to be. "No, I'm needed on Coruscant. And maybe it would be good for Ben to have some time with you." But maybe that would be asking too much of Luke. After all, he has three students already. "Do you... need me to stay, to look after him?"

Luke tries not to take the dismissal personally, but it hurts. It's for the best, of course, but it hurts. Being next to her, seeing her finally after a year... He shakes his head. "I think we can handle him. But you'd be welcome to stay, at least for a little while, to help him transition. And..." He looks at her again. "You could train here, too, you know. I always thought you would..."

Just be honest with him.

"I can't stay, Luke. It's too hard for me to be close to you if... if you're trying to pretend we have a platonic relationship, if you're trying to get distance. I'm your wife." She shakes her head. "I'm going back to Coruscant with Han. I'm sorry."

Luke closes his eyes. "I thought that would make it easier for Ben. I thought if he didn't feel us..." He rubs a hand over his face, scratching at his beard. "Of course that's not what I want, Leia. I'm half a soul without you... It's always been for Ben's sake." _And it hasn't worked one bit._

Half a soul. Leia's felt so unbalanced the whole time he's been gone. She sighs. "Han and Chewie and I will stay tonight, at least," she says, adding silently to herself that it will give Luke a chance to make a gesture if he genuinely wants her to stay.

That night, after dinner with the students and staff, Leia asks Luke to help her put Ben to bed. "He always liked your stories best."

Luke tells a new story tonight, about the princess and the farmboy, and how they moved to a planet similar to this one and got married and had a baby, and eventually had to fight the corruption on the planet they made their home, and when the baby was a little older, all three of them helped topple the slave trade and rescued all the kids--and adopted a few of them. Ben's asleep before Luke reaches the end, but Luke keeps telling it, afraid Leia will leave if he stops. Eventually there's nothing else to say, and he drifts into silence before looking at her in the semi-darkness.

"I still want you every day," he quietly says, "with every fiber of my being." He doesn't touch her. "I don't know if it's more dangerous to be with you or not anymore." 

Leia can feel his longing, and she almost feels her own too deeply to answer. She wants to tell him that she doesn't care if it's safe or not, but they both know they would give anything up for Ben. Even each other.

"We're safe here... aren't we?" she asks carefully. 

"As we can be." Luke's heart is beating faster now, like he's a teenager again. "I don't know... exactly who or what is out there. If anything even is out there. But I think that this planet, this temple, is safe. I'm very cautious." He looks at her. He's been _too_ cautious. That's why they're acting the way they are; because he's been afraid of even talking about his son through the Force, just in case someone might be listening in. "I can't be sure of anything, so I've been more cautious than not." He reaches out for her hand. "But staying away from you didn't make Ben forget the truth."

Now that he's reaching for her, she knows she's only inches away from the frenzy that makes her insatiable, the desire for him that's so overwhelming that they leave marks, that sends their souls spiraling into unimaginable states of bliss and pleasure. She wonders if it's because by themselves they're only halves. Maybe she only sees half the Force without him. Maybe other Jedi see it the way she and Luke do when they're together; maybe it's only so consuming for them because it's not how it is the rest of the time.

"I'm still mad at you," she says, looking at his hand. "It's going to take more than a bedtime story and an acknowledgment that what we've done hasn't worked to make up for the fact that you've ignored me for a year."

Ignore is a strong word. He had checked in regularly. Almost every day. But checking in isn't enough to keep a relationship going for that long. Not even theirs. 

Luke's hand stops, but it doesn't drop. "I thought you understood why I was doing it." Their minds are usually so synchronized. He knew she wasn't happy about it, but neither was he. It was to protect Ben.

Leia's tried to protect Ben, too--from having a father whose face he can't see, who only sends a gift on his birthday instead of making the two-hour jump home, who says he'll send for him as soon as he's ready to be visited, a day that seems to continually get further in the future. "I didn't understand, Luke. I don't. I feel... strung along. I feel let down, by the one person I never thought--"

She stops herself. She doesn't want to wake up Ben. "He's here now, and he belongs here. I'm going back to Coruscant in the morning."

She gets up and leaves the room, going back to where Han is waiting for her on the bed Luke had originally prepared for just her. Rooms and rooms away from his own. Leia's eyes are filled with angry tears when she gets there. 

"Babe, he's not as smart as you. You might have to spell it out for him better," Han says.

"I would have forgiven him if I felt like he was trying to make it right, if he'd...."

"Made a gesture. Yeah. I know, you said it like four times on the way over. He's not gonna."

"I know."

"So you gotta. If that's what you want."

"I have to make the gesture? _I_ have to make it?" She's incredulous. 

"Up to you, but I bet it'd mean as much to him as you. And if he doesn't respond well, there's your answer, and we'll go home in the morning, and I'll help you pick up the pieces of your heart, okay?"

Isn't that why she brought it, anyway?

Hours later, after everyone has gone to sleep, Leia puts on her blue lace dress, the one from Ylesia long ago, takes down her hair, and walks silently on bare feet to Luke's room. 

It's Luke's turn to wake in the middle of the night to a presence. _Leia._ So that's what it feels like, and when he opens his eyes, he thinks it must only be a dream he's having, because it isn't the Leia he talked to earlier tonight he's seeing. It's the Leia he left on Ylesia; the twenty-four-year-old he'd married in a blue lace dress.

He sits up in bed, the vision so strong he can't shake it away. The Force tells him its real. But the way Leia left him after putting Ben to bed... It can't be her, can it? "Leia?"

Leia's already beside him, leaning over him on top of his blankets. "I love you, Luke," she says softly. "And I wanted to show you how much. How much I still love you, how much I'll always love you. Like we promised. Nothing's changed since that day. This doesn't mean I'm not mad, I'm just... in love with you regardless."

Luke grabs her, maybe a little roughly, just to make sure she's real; and, if she's real, so she won't leave again. "I'm sorry," he says, staring up at her in the darkness. "Everything I've ever done has been to protect you, and Ben. If anything were to ever happen to you." He pulls her closer, onto the bed. "Stay with me. Be mad if you must, but please stay."

She smiles as she allows herself to be pulled closer. "You want me to stay? You want me to stay in your bed, or on Borleias?"

"I want you to stay with _me_. Where ever that may be. My bed. This planet. Coruscant." It doesn't matter how much time or distance he puts between them, or how much he tries to protect them by not acting on his emotions. It always leads back here; to two souls trying to reunite. How can their love cause so much strife? "I love you," he whispers. Even just _holding_ her would fill his body with more energy than he's had in months. "More than anything. More than this temple. More than what the galaxy thinks of us. More than even Ben. Never doubt that. Never doubt it for a moment."

Leia bristles a little that he loves her more than Ben--she could never love anyone or anything as much as her child--but this is the Luke she wanted. The deeply emotional farmboy, helpless against the depth of his love for her. She's giddy from his words--this is like the old days. "So, we're still married, then? I think I might need you to renew your vows after what you put me through."

Luke feels her tension at his words, and knew she wouldn't love him valuing her over Ben, but also knew they she knew they were true. He loves Ben more than he loves life itself, and he loves Leia more than even that. As far as Luke is concerned, they've always been married, and will always be married. That is as unbreakable as their birthright. He pulls her onto the bed, answering her question with his kiss, groaning into her mouth at the sheer intensity of just touching her again after a year apart.

Leia hadn't planned on letting him off this easy, but what can she do? As soon as their lips are touching, there's no going back or slowing down. A jolt of power flashes through her entire body, and she's more aroused than she remembers ever being before. Beneath it all is a soothing sense of belonging, of comfort and safety, in spite of the risks and the urgency. "I'll never leave your side ever again, no matter where you go," she manages to whisper between hungry kisses. "But you have to make sure I know I'm wanted."

Luke kicks off the covers and pulls her on top of him. They're both still clothed, though Luke doesn't wear a shirt, and even that's intense. For a moment he just holds her, soaking in her presence again. He's been so afraid of their thoughts to each other being intercepted somehow. "I belong to you," he whispers, kissing her neck because he has to touch her now that he can. His hands work on pulling her dress up so he can touch her skin. "I'm part of you." He sighs in utter relief when the palms of his hands just touch the bare skin of her hips. "There's no universe where I don't want you with every fiber of my being."

"Show me," she begs, though she can feel it all over her body and vibrating in the Force around them. Suddenly, a thought occurs to her, and though it bothers her that she could even think about this for a moment, she asks, "Luke... there hasn't been someone else...?"

Luke's undoing the ribbons on her dress, kissing her neck and actually manages to stop at the question it's such a surprise. She has Han, so it'd really only be fair if Luke had someone else- -someone _safe_ \--too. But, no. He can't help but smile a little. "Are you jealous?" He rubs her thighs. 

"No, I just wanted to know...." She starts to let herself be soothed and excited by his hands moving up her legs. "I don't actually expect you to go a year without, and I have Han...." She draws in a breath and gasps as he ghosts his hand over her opening. "Yes. I'd be jealous. Just because you never expressed any interest before, and if that changed, then...." Then maybe he doesn't love her, anymore.

"There's no one else," he quickly confirms. "I don't think there ever could be anyone else..." He looks at her, letting his hand stroke her center, not that she needs any preparation. "How could anyone compete with this?" He lifts his hips enough to tug down his pajama bottoms and, looking into her eyes, he pulls her down onto him.

The intensity of their union is somehow greater than Leia remembers, and she almost doesn't feel prepared. At the same time, she's been wanting it desperately, and it couldn't possibly have come soon enough. She's out of practice navigating it, and when she blinks her eyes open, she's seeing out of Luke's eyes at the same time as her own.

They say each others' names in one breathy voice, and the moment is so beautiful that Leia has to pause and press her forehead to his. 

Luke holds her, aching, returning to this intensity that had somehow once become almost common while they lived together. Now, it's fireworks in the sky, the fire in his heart roaring to full strength again. They both remain motionless for a few moments, just basking in the sensation of being so fully joined again after so long; of feeling completely connected again; one soul. And then Luke starts to move his hips, gasping softly into her ear as he rediscovers the pace he-she-they like. "Leia," he whispers in her ear. And in that union, he feels her year of hope, betrayal, worry, hurt, longing and despair. And he transmits his fears of discovery, of his aching emptiness, his loneliness filled with longing, his endless love and how he's had to deny it just to function; to protect them. "Oh, _Leia_."

She tells him silently that it doesn't matter anymore--as long as he doesn't do it again. _Don't worry, Luke_ , she says. _Don't worry, my sweet farmboy. We're fixing it now. I should have come sooner, with or without an invitation. I didn't understand._

As soon as she feels aware enough of their bodies to control them, she laughs and rolls them over so he's on top, because she wants to feel his weight, his strength, to sense his initiative and need as he makes love to her like he'll die without it. And she wants to show him by her playfulness that she forgives him.

It's easy to find the rhythm again, and the desperation. Luke holds her down, pushing her legs up and gives himself over to her. He tries to throttle the Force connection a little, afraid his students might be able to pick up on it, but after a year apart, there's no helping it. They're connected, inside each other, merged into one being and he is lost to her. His body gives hers what it wants, and more, pushing her to her limits from the sheer hunger and desperation of his longing and loneliness. She's playful and just as intense, and he doesn't know how he ever survived without her.

He leaves bruises on her skin again, welts on her flesh that belongs to him, and he still wants more, still hasn't begun to show her the depth of his love, or the breadth of his longing.

Leia tries to stop herself from leaving hickies on his neck and shoulders, but they appear, anyway, and her hips are so sore, and at the same time his velvet skin is like a whisper against her own body. Every extreme of her sensations is heightened and, after possibly hours of stimulation, finally satisfied. But Leia has no concept of how much time passes. Only that eventually they've almost exhausted their repertoire of positions, that she's sore but brilliantly happy, that she feels that she's living her life to her full purpose with him through this eternal and beautiful night, and only then do they come, and Luke's standing on the floor, Leia on the bed, her legs up as far as she can get them, her arms around his neck, Luke grinding into her hips as they share a kiss that feels like a celebration. Then it's only light, explosions, fireworks, and their embers cool so slowly that Leia wonders if it's almost dawn when she can actually purposely focus her eyes again to see her lover blinking up at her in the low light, his eyes soft and full of awe. 

It's not a year's worth of love-making in one night, but they get as close as they possibly can. Luke's completely satiated once they finally finish, collapsing in each others' arms on the bed. The passion has faded into peace again, but Luke's still inside her, his arms still her arms, his legs still her own. He doesn't know where he ends and she begins, or even if there's any ending at all. It's the only time he feels right and whole, and he doesn't dare move for fear of ruining the sensation, this perfect moment. They haven't slept a wink, but Luke feels more refreshed than he has in months. "I love you," he needlessly whispers into the cool darkness.

Leia knows his thought, both that he loves her and that he knows he didn't need to tell her. "I love you, too. And I know you do, but you do need to tell me. It means something for you to say it. You can tell me with the Force, or with a look, or by making love to me--but I need you to tell me."

And he's still inside her, and Leia wishes that never had to change.

Luke kisses her neck, drinking in her scent, the way she feels so languid after a night of deep lovemaking. It feels more peaceful than any meditation he's ever had in this forest. "I've been so afraid that someone could hear us, even through the Force." He rolls over so he's on the bed fully again and kisses her neck. He's not hard, but he can't get enough of her, and it's pleasant to love on her physical body once his soul has been exhausted. "I thought I was protecting us. All of us."

"I know," she soothes, and she wants him to kiss her whole body, even if they're done making love. "I know, Luke. It's okay, I love you." And they kiss deeply. 

In the morning--in precious few hours--she'll tell Han he has to leave without her. He's always understood. He'll understand, now. 

Luke continues to kiss her, to trace a line from her neck to her breasts with his mouth, lavishing attention on each one before moving lower, to her navel and then down further. They almost always make love with him inside her, as their desperation and need to merge demand it, but now he kisses the bruises he left and uses his mouth to satisfy her in another way, electrified by her taste, and the way her hands desperately grasp his hair.

He doesn't stop until he's made her come again, panting and shaking because she was already so far past her limit, and only then does he stretch up along side her, planting one final kiss on her shoulder as he gathers her in his arms. He's still so afraid that they'll be found out; that he'll make a mistake and everything will unravel, but at least she knows just how deeply the paranoia about it runs in him now.

"We're going to figure it out," she whispers to him, after he makes her come, as she's settling into his arms. "Nothing is going to keep us apart." She sighs, holding his arms as they wrap around her. "Nothing. Ever."


	11. Chapter 11

They manage about two hours of sleep before Luke wakes up. He lets Leia rest for as long as he can, showering quickly and quietly so as to not disturb her. He thinks she'll stay now, after last night, but can't help but wonder if it's a good idea. How will they keep this from Ben? The students? The staff? If they're together they'll want to make love every night, and someone is eventually bound to find out.

But he can't ask her to go, either. He physically can't make himself say the words; to even pretend that the risk isn't worth the joy of having her there. So he wakes her after he's finished dressing. "You should get back to your room before the others wake up," he sadly says. "Breakfast is in about an hour."

"Give me a room next to yours," she says, kneeling, adjusting his tunic while she wears nothing. "We can hide it. You're my brother. My son's your student. I'm your student. Of course you'd want me close." She kisses his neck, trying to make him growl. 

Luke's arms are around her in just a moment and for a second he thinks he's going to push her back onto the bed and make love to her again. His body is recovered enough and his heart wants to, but he manages to resist, for now. "I will, I promise." He lets her keep kissing his neck while his hands slide over her naked body. There's something extremely arousing about being fully showered and dressed while she's still naked, stinking of last night's sex. He breathes her in deeply. "But we have to be careful," he murmurs into her curtain of dark hair. "We have to be _so_ careful."

"Luke, I was fucking other dignitaries when I was sixteen. And this is much more important. I can be careful."

She closes her hand around the shaft that's starting to protrude from his pants. "I promise."

Luke groans as she takes him, letting her pull him free of his pants, leaning into her gratefully. "I just don't know," he says, starting to breathe harder as she works her hand, "how much the students can pick up through the Force." _It's different._ And he has to go back to using the Force because it's suddenly hard to speak.

She leads him into her, tumbling back onto the bed. "Start late today," she begs. "Special occasion. Your sister and nephew just showed up. You can start half an hour late."

"This is the opposite of being careful," he growls as he climbs over her, kissing her hungrily. He doesn't have to push back her legs, she's already open for him, he just slides into her and she wraps her legs around him, rocking her hips enthusiastically. It's almost better than last night, and he realizes the danger is part of the thrill. 

"It's not. We can be fast," she moans. "You were never a teenage senator," she laughs, rocking her body against his.

He wants to spend all morning like this, in an extension of last night, but he knows he can't. They have to at least try to be functional adults. "I love you," he whispers in her ear again, as if he can't stop saying it now that they're actually safe and there's no chance anyone could be monitoring them. He feels her body tighten in arousal at the words, and redoubles his efforts. His need to go fast makes him rougher and more demanding and that makes it so good for both of them. He takes her roughly on the bed, holding her down and just using her, until they both come hard, shaking and trembling from the intensity of it, and Luke gives her a few more good, deep thrusts to finish it out, moaning hotly in her ear at just how wet and welcoming she is. "I could do this all day," he laments.

"Someday, we will again," she promises him, sending him memories of days in hyperspace, on Ylesia, in bed with Han on Coruscant. It's possible again. "I love you," she whispers as he pulls out, leaving her breathless. "Go teach. I'm proud of you." And she is, when she thinks about it. Her Luke is a Jedi Master with his own school, which is where he belongs. She always knew he was great.   
\--

"So, you're staying," Han says when Leia finally shows up in their shared room, wearing one of Luke's cloaks over a blue lace dress he's never seen her wear, though he has seen it in the closet. He's not angry; he expected as much when she didn't come back last night, but it's hard not to be a little sad. He'd gotten used to his little family. "You're not gonna wait a year before visiting me though, right?" 

"Of course not," Leia says, meaning it with every ounce of her body, soul, and heart. "No. I'm planning on bringing Ben back to Coruscant every month, at least four days, often longer." She sits sideways on his lap. "I love you, Han. Ben and I belong here, but you're still our family. We'll be home when we can, and you can come see us  _whenever_  you want. Me and Ben." She leans in to his ear. "And me and Luke." 

"I'll hold you to that. Both of you." He kisses Leia, then helps her stand back up. She's in one of her just-been-fucked-senseless moods and knows she'll drag him into bed if he doesn't stop her. "Let's get breakfast before we get going. And you need to shower."

Luke meets them at the temple cafeteria where a variety of delicious food has been prepared. Chewie and the other students have already begun eating but Ben was waiting for his mom. "It's very considerate for you to wait," Luke says, sitting across from him, "but not necessary. Did you sleep all right?"

Ben nods but doesn't answer.

He's apologized to his mother but not to Ben. Not properly. "I'm sorry I haven't been able to spend as much time with you as I've wanted over the past year. I promise to make it up to you."

Ben nods. "Okay, Uncle Luke," he says.

Leia hides her astonishment. That's the first time he's ever said "Uncle Luke" without being prompted. She nudges Luke with the Force. This is a good sign. Maybe this will work out after all.

For a moment, Leia feels so happy, just to sit across from Luke, to sit beside their son, to eat breakfast with them like a family again. It doesn't matter that they're at a school and not their apartment. She'd live with the two of them in the middle of cold space and it would be home.

She and Luke are both covered in marks, both hiding them under their garments. _I'm going to have to be more gentle with you tonight_ , she thinks to Luke, not looking at him, cutting up their son's food in smaller pieces for him.

Luke's glad he has a beard these days, because it does well to hide the blush that might otherwise be visible. _No, you don't_ , he thinks back, but doesn't let a trace of it show on his expression. The Jedi robes hide a lot. "I'll get you both your new robes this afternoon. We should spend the day getting you both up to speed on the basics. We have a lot of almost ritualistic things we do to get into the swing of things--meditation, certain types of body warm ups, jogging and so forth. Plus we have a farm and we all pitch in to help grow the food we eat."

Ben's eyes widen a bit at that. "Are there animals, too?"

"Yes, we have some animals, too. We can go look at them after we finish."

A farm.

_Luke, we're raising him on a farm, after all._  
She knows the farm is for the students, but she wonders for a moment if it's for her, a love letter, a purposeful reflection of their youthful dreams.

"Mommy, there are animals," Ben says, smiling up at her with Luke's wide, honest grin.

She smooths his hair. "I heard, sweetie. Like the story about the farmboy and the princess from last night, remember?"

He nods, shoving a piece of fruit into his mouth clumsily.

Luke looks at Leia for a few moments, just a long, adoring gaze. He wishes they were back on Ylesia together, raising him there in the farm they both worked to toil... but maybe this will be all right. Maybe they can make it work out after all, just the three of them. Maybe he was just _too_ worried.

After breakfast, they join the other students for the morning meditation, followed by a dance-like movement that helps limber up their bodies. It takes Leia and Ben some time to perfect, but Luke knows they'll be as good as he and the other students are in no time. They have a jog before lunch, and when they get back Han and Chewie are preparing to leave. Luke says his goodbye but returns to teaching, this time reading some lore from one of the old Jedi texts he's found. Most of what the Jedi taught Luke has rejected as unnecessary, but there are still some pieces he keeps. Do or do not. For starters, and a lot of the information about the Force itself. _It flows through everything. It binds us together._

That afternoon, Leia lifts Ben up in a tree so he can use the Force to talk to a butterfly. It's not their orchard on Ylesia, but it's closer than she thought they'd ever get. The butterfly alights on his outstretched palm, and his smile shows dimples. When he comes down, she squeezes him through his little Jedi robes and she feels happy enough to cry.

Her visions do always come to pass, even if it's not the way she thought they would.

"Do you still talk to Snoke?" Leia asks Luke in bed that night, her head on his chest. It's not fun having to sneak in and out of his room, but it's worth it. It's such a small price to pay to share a bed with him again.

Luke is stroking her hair, hardly daring still to believe that Han's gone and left both Leia and Ben here with him. That she's in his bed again. "Yes," he says, "though not as much as I'd like. I keep trying to convince him to come here... I think he'd be a valuable asset to the temple."

"Why won't he come?" she asks, and she thinks she's never been happier than she is when Luke plays with her hair. "Is he still out on that planet where you left him?"

"As far as I know, yes. He's spent the last twenty-five years on the run from the Empire. I think he's... comfortably set in his ways, and maybe still a little afraid to return. I suspect maybe he might still have some enemies around. I've told him he'd be protected here on Borleias, but... so far he's refused. I don't know if he'll ever come. Maybe it's for the best... he might frighten the children." He shakes his head. "Why are we talking about Snoke?" He kisses her forehead. "How did you like your first day of training? The students seem to love you. Yana especially. She's so happy not to be the only girl anymore."

"I love children, you know that." It's sort of like they do have four, now, even if they're all older than Ben, even if they still need to get to know them. Even if one is a Bothan. "I'm really looking forward to... you know. Being of help around here."

"It's definitely different than being on Coruscant. Everything happens at a much slower pace... We talk a lot. Take a lot of time to get things done, but the quality is generally high. Overall, it's a good place. And maybe now I'll actually be happy here." He kisses her again. For a few moments he's silent, thinking and knowing he shouldn't voice what he's thinking. It's can't happen. But he sighs, and shares it anyway. _I wish we could have a daughter._

They can't. Not just because of the dangers Ben already faces, but especially because now that she's living here it'd be an especially bad time for her to suddenly fall pregnant... Then again, Luke can't imagine her carrying a child to term in a better place. He rolls on his side and slides his hand over her belly, like he used to when she was pregnant with Ben.

Her arousal mounts at his touch. As much as she'd complained when she was carrying Ben, she'd loved being pregnant, knowing she was full with the physical manifestation of her and Luke's love. The thought is followed by the memory of how hard they'd tried to conceive before Luke had gone to Snoke, and how hard she and Han had tried after he'd gone. She doesn't know if she  _can_  have any more children, advisability aside.

Still, she imagines her Jedi robes wrapped around a growing belly. Not, not imagines. _Sees_. "Luke...."

He's already kissing her neck. He knows it's a bad idea, and that just thinking about it won't make it happen, but now that he's thinking about it, and he can feel her arousal rising at the thought, he's suddenly willing it into action. If she gets pregnant, he might have to send her back, or better yet make Han move out here too, but that's something he'll worry about if it happens. His hand continues to rub her belly, remembering, fondly; willing it to quicken again, to accept him. "It doesn't hurt to try, does it? Have you and Han given up?" Not that it should matter... when they made Ben, she wasn't supposed to be able to get pregnant.

"We haven't given up, we... we never really stopped trying...." But they'd come to terms with the fact that it probably wouldn't happen. There's nothing wrong with her, there's nothing wrong with Han. They should be able to conceive, and it's baffling that they haven't. She's sure that the medics could do something, but she and Han haven't pursued it. She'll conceive if it's the will of the Force. "I probably should have mentioned that I'm not protected, but...." But she's glad she didn't. She covers Luke's hand on her belly with her own. "Luke, you know how happy I'd be."

He looks into her eyes, glowing with love. Maybe here, in this safe place, the Force will return to them, and give them the second child they want. "Han would have to come live here," he quietly says, "if it happens.... Or else you'd have to go back." They have to be careful. They have to plan in advance. But he wants to think it could happen, so badly. For the first time in a long time he feels like maybe it's actually possible again.

Leia's so happy--this place does remind her of Ylesia, this Luke of the boy who'd first fallen in love with her, in spite of the beard that finally makes him look all twenty-nine years of his age. "Luke, if you can get me pregnant, we'll figure the rest out," she says, smiling. "I think at this point, Han would just be happy that it's happened after all this time. He'd do whatever he could to help." She kisses him. "I'm not going back, though. I'm staying with you."

Luke's heart fills to bursting. It's hard to believe just two days ago he was somewhat dreading Leia and Ben's arrival for fear of how poorly it'd go. Now, he pulls her closer to kiss, pouring his passion into her, and his desire to make another baby.

Something in Leia believes it will happen, and she wants to encourage that belief in Luke, as well. She's had visions before that she didn't realize were visions. Maybe seeing herself noticeably pregnant and dressed as a Jedi--if the old masters could see that!--had been a vision. That doesn't guarantee it will happen tonight or any time soon, but she wants to believe it really is the future. It _will_ happen.

She feels Luke's love in his kiss, his intention, and she meets his intention with her own. "You loved it when I was pregnant," she purrs encouragingly as he kisses her neck. "You were always touching me...."

Luke lets out an appreciative groan. They don't generally need to build each other up with words to get in the mood, but it's certainly nice when she does. "I love you _all_ the time," he corrects as he lets his hands roam over her body, "but when you were pregnant... Yeah." He grins and kisses her breasts, paying special attention to her nipples. "You were so sexy then, full of my love for you." He places both his hands on her belly, willing whatever ails it to be fixed, trying to use the Force once more to see what's preventing another conception, but seeing nothing amiss. "Give me a daughter, Leia," he whispers in her ear. "Fill with my love again." He sighs as she lifts her legs and lets him in. 

She knows she doesn't need to say anything, and she's not used to joining with Luke again enough that she can really talk separately from him, but she can send him memories, and the one she keeps thinking of is when she was just starting to get really big with Ben, how Luke had come home and pulled her straight into a pilot prep room and locked the door. It had been clumsy and awkward sex, too fast and without a good place for it, but it didn't matter. All that mattered was that Luke had made her feel worshiped for carrying his son, and she had taken so much strength from it. His words alone about her body had driven her to need him more desperately the second time than the first. And she shows him, and she promises silently to him that they'll be able to be that in awe of her body again together. 

They make love with the intention of having another child, despite all their fears. This is a good place. This is a safe place, and perhaps it's finally time. But after Luke finishes and collapses warm and satisfied atop her, he knows it didn't work. There's still some chance, but he can feel it in his bones. He holds Leia tight, their bodies still entwined. He never wants her to feel like he doesn't love her because she can't will her body to give him another child. "I love you," he murmurs in her ear, almost rocking her.

"It's okay," she whispers sadly, but she doesn't feel like crying. She's used to this. "I didn't think it would work, anyway." She nudges him up so he can face her. "If I never get pregnant again, I'm still happy, okay? I'm happy with you." She smiles. "Being here with you feels right. It's the first thing that's felt completely right in years. I feel like I'm home."

She hopes he knows what that word means to her.

"Me too." Luke looks at her intently. They both want more children; they always have. And maybe it will still happen, but it's better to not pin their hopes on it. This is enough. This is a good place, a good life, and they have one son already that needs them. "I'm so glad you came here... I'm such an idiot. I don't know why you let me run off with the stupid ideas I get sometimes..." He shakes his head.

Leia laughs. "Maybe you should try thinking with your brain instead of your...what did he say? Your heart, your cock, and your sense of moral superiority." Luke makes a face, and Leia laughs harder.  
\--

A month passes. Leia and Ben go back to Coruscant for four days, as promised. Leia almost doesn't want to go, but Luke offers to come with them for the first night, and she caves. Besides, she doesn't want to hurt Han's feelings. Luke doesn't want to hurt Han's feelings. She does still love him, and she feels that she sent him off somewhat unceremoniously. After all, Luke can be very distracting for her. She knows Han understands.

It's good to all be together without the reserve of the temple. After Ben goes to bed, they all drink whiskey with Chewie and tell stories about the old days and laugh, and then Luke and Leia drag Han to bed and make it very clear to him that he didn't bag a set of twins--they bagged him. Luke only stays one night, but it feels good to have the whole family together again.

When Leia and Ben get back to the temple, there's a foot of snow on the ground. Ben's riding on Leia's back, and she gasps. "Look, Ben! Snow!"

Luke is waiting for them, looking miserable. 

"Hope there're no wampas here," Han says dryly, and Leia can't blame either of her husbands for disliking snow after that.

Luke's lack of enthusiasm about the snow abates seeing his family again, and especially Ben's reaction as he's put down into snow that goes to his knees. "We've got warmer clothes for you," he says. "Don't freeze your feet off before you're properly dressed."

He gives both Han, Chewie and Leia welcoming hugs, careful not to make either of them too long; there are staff and students around. 

Chewie has already grabbed a big snowball and chucked it at Ben, missing his head by mere inches. Ben is quick to retaliate. 

Leia's already making a snowball of her own. "Ben's definitely Alderaani," she says proudly to Luke. "You never saw snow before Hoth, did you?"

"No. And I was pretty happy to never see it again," he notes, although it's pretty cute to watch Chewie and Ben throwing snowballs at each other. And now Leia looks like she's about to join in, too. "It's actually why I grew the beard, last year... Keeps my face a lot warmer." 

"I thought you grew it so people would stop looking at you and thinking you were one of the students," Leia says, threatening him with her snowball.

" _Hey_!" Luke uses the Force to scoop up a snowball and hit Leia in the head from behind. He smirks a little too much at her shock.

"Blocking your intentions is cheating!" Leia laughs, picking up more snow with her hands, like you're supposed to.

Is this what it would have been like to grow up together? Argue if Force-use was allowed in snowball fights? Tell Mom if one of them broke the rules?

Ben needs a sister.

Even Han joins in, and it's so good for Leia to see her two husbands play in the snow. Sometimes, she's still surprised the war is over.

Han's aim and speed is impressive, especially for someone with no Force sensitivities and who also grew up on a planet without a lot of access to snow. Within a few minutes it becomes Han and Chewie versus Luke, Leia and Ben, with Ben occasionally switching sides depending on who's winning. Before long the other students come out and it becomes an all out war, ending only once lunch is served.

Luke scoops Ben up. "I told you you needed some warmer clothes on. Now look at you." Ben's soaked and his teeth are chattering, but his cheeks are bright red and his smile is as bright as the sun. "Let's get you in a hot bath before you turn into a snowman."


	12. Chapter 12

"The other kids are starting to notice, you know," Leia says one day, not bothering to clarify, because she and Luke have already been sharing thoughts silently. "I just hope they realize he's slipping up. And that they don't know why."

Luke is tinkering with a small electronic device, carefully holding some pins in place with the Force while using his hand to solder it together. "I've noticed." He finishes the soldering and sets the piece down to look at Leia. "I don't know what else we can do to impress upon him the importance of it..."

"Do you think he knows at all what it would mean to others that... that he calls his mother's brother 'Daddy'? Honestly, I'm not even sure how much he understands that we're siblings." Leia sighs, sitting beside Luke on the floor. 

"No... I don't think he understands. How can he? He's four. And..." Luke shrugs. They don't talk about it much because it is such a taboo topic but now that he's built a life around it... "Obviously there are a lot of reasons siblings shouldn't have children together, but that's true of many people. If society wasn't so hung up on the taboo of incest, it wouldn't even be an issue. Not any more than if you had married Chewie, anyway." He smiles sadly at her. "What I'm saying is... _I_ don't think it's wrong that we're in a relationship, or had a child together. It's hard for me to impress upon Ben why he has to lie about it.”

Leia nods. "I guess... I always assumed part of why incest is so frowned upon is because there's the implication of abuse--which happens a lot, I know. And it's awful. I can't think of anything worse. But you and I fell in love as equals, as young people who'd just met. The way I see it... I don't see why it suddenly becomes wrong when we find out, when it wasn't before that moment."

It feels strange to talk about it so openly. But maybe it's time they did. She sighs. "Han doesn't even think it's wrong. Just dangerous. And even he's less afraid than he used to be."

"Of course people need to be careful," Luke agrees. "I wouldn't say allow it blindly for a variety of reasons, but in a situation like ours, when we met as adults... I accept that some people would never 'get it' but the fact that we have to hide every aspect about it..." He shakes his head. "I think that's far worse than just allowing two adults to make choices about their own lives." Of course, that wasn't factoring in the fact that their father was Darth Vader, but. "Doesn't solve how we explain it to Ben, though. I love hearing him say it, but sometimes I wish we'd never started him on 'Daddy'..."

Leia shakes her head. "I know. Sometimes I think the only reason we did it is because I started calling you ‘Daddy' in my head as soon as I knew I was pregnant, and I just assumed Ben understood the thoughts I was sending him. But we were still on Ylesia then....” She sighs. "Once Han told me the reason he was okay with it was that he didn't see any use in discouraging love in a galaxy that already had too little of it." She laughs and shakes her head. "He's strangely profound sometimes."

Luke smiles fondly. "He has his moments, for being such a scoundrel. He's right though. Especially after all the two of us have been through. We deserve a little happiness from this universe that has damaged us so much. The least it could do is bend a little to accommodate us." Sometimes he thinks they should just own it; tell the world, and if the fall out is severe, live with the results. He knows Leia will never agree, though. And now that he's built his temple, he doesn't want to risk losing it. "When he's older he'll understand. For now, we just have to... make it a game, I guess."

In spite of the stress of the subject matter, Leia smiles warmly, meeting Luke's eyes. "You're such a good father. I don't know what I'd do without you sometimes."

More serious, he maintains his smile, but says, "Be the head of the New Republic senate, be Han's wife, and probably mother to his children... you'd have no idea what you were missing... the good and the bad." The good is so good, but the bad can be so bad. He feels guilty for making her suffer and give up so much because of their love.

They're alone, so she kisses him gently. "Well, I am Han's wife. I don't need the rest of it. I'd rather be your wife, too, and Ben's mother, and a Jedi." She kisses him again. "A game," she says sitting back away from him before the two of them get any ideas in the middle of the day. "Like when we taught him to smooth the Force strands. What are the rules, Uncle Luke?"

He laughs. "I don't know. Points for every time you use it correctly, negative points if you mess up? Some sort of reward if you go a week without slipping up, and some punishment if you don't? He really wants to study certain things that I think are too dangerous for him right now, like fighting. But perhaps it'd be better to teach him to fight--not with a real lightsaber, mind you--in exchange for getting him to use the right words..." He sighs. "It might work."

Leia shakes her head insistently. "Luke, I  _love_  you. You're not teaching our four-year-old with anger problems to fight."

"He has to learn eventually..." But Luke concedes that she may be right; he _is_ only four, after all. He picks up his device again to tinker with it, attaching it to some wires as he thinks. After a moment, he asks, "Can you swim?" Based off her reaction he quickly says, "I grew up in a desert! I mean, I'm not going to drown, but it's definitely not my strongest skill... Ben really wants to learn though, and there's a lake nearby... It's too cold now, but maybe in the spring we could use that as a reward? Teaching him to swim?" He smiles a little sheepishly. "Teaching both of us?"

Leia smiles brightly. Luke's somehow the most beautiful when he feels self-conscious. She's seen him as a storm of ice and fire, a force of nature more than a Jedi Master, and she's been awed by his poise, his power. But she likes him better like this, sitting on the floor, playing with toys, and admitting he doesn't know how to swim. "We'll have to get Han here for that. He wouldn't want to miss it. You're beautiful."

She knows that word's always made him feel silly, but it's how she sees him... and she might also like to make him feel silly.

"Ugh, I don't know if I want Han to watch me learn to swim... so maybe once you've taught me a little first..." He shrugs. "I suppose it doesn't matter. It'd be good for Ben to learn, though. And you'd be a great teacher." He leans over and kisses her, then holds the wire and device out to her. "Would you try this on? It should slip over your ears."

"What is it?" she asks, taking it from him, turning it over in her hands. She'd just assumed he was playing with electronics for the sake of playing with electronics, because it wouldn't be the first time. Before he can answer, she's already slipping it on--

She takes it back off immediately. For a second, he'd been gone. The Force was still there, and she's aware, if she thinks about it, that he'd still been sitting right there... but she hadn't been able to _hear_ him at all. When he blocks her, she's aware of the block. But this had been... nothing.

"Luke, what the hell is this thing?"

He's watching her face closely, judging her reaction. "It... blocks the Force. I think. I thought... well, if I could make it bigger, it could... protect us." He takes it back from her. "In principle, if it's bigger... if we could both be inside the field it creates... I think we could talk to and hear each other in the Force, but others couldn't hear us, no matter, um... how loud we were." He smiles bashfully. It's somewhat amazing technology, but he created it for sex.

Leia takes his meaning immediately, tries to force down her arousal just at the thought of one of their louder sessions, and at the realization that he's been working on something this special for the two of them. "Oh.... Luke, that's... brilliant, actually." She shakes her head. "If it was a lot bigger...." Thoughts of sex fade as she imagines the possibilities. If there was ever any sort of external threat, if their enemies were ever Force-users again, this device could have incredible potential. To protect the students. To protect Ben. And... any others they finally manage to create. She knows he's hearing her thoughts by the expressions playing across his eyes.

Luke can hear her thoughts, understanding exactly as she's going from sex to more practical uses. "Yeah... I mean, I admit, my first thought was solely about you... us. But if I really can expand it, so it could protect the entire temple... it'd be really useful. For now though, I figured it'd be good for just us..." His eyes sparkle looking at her. It's like he's forever a love-struck teenager when he looks at her.

She grabs his face in her hands and kisses him. They're always kissing, whenever they're alone. Always touching, whenever they can. It's hard to believe that they've lived together before, that they've had times in their lives when they really can touch this much, because right now, Leia still feels like she's starved for it after the past year. The students are awake, and the device isn't big enough for both of them yet.... "We can be quiet," Leia whispers. "We've done it before."

Luke kisses her again, before answering her. "You mean _now_?" He chuckles. "I don't even know if they can hear us when we make love... I don't think they can. But I thought it would be a good idea to try to build it, just in case. Especially as everyone gets more and more powerful." He moves closer to her on the floor, sliding his hand along her waist. "Now I know that it works on you too, I'll try to expand it. It'd be nice if it could at least protect one room. We _can_ be quiet," he says, then moves closer to whisper in her ear, "but I don't want to be."

That's all it takes Leia. He could turn her on with just that tone of voice if he wanted to, their connection, her memories, their kisses aside. "How do you do that to me?" she asks, tugging his tunic as they tumble onto the floor together, guiding him on top of her, kissing him deliriously. 

Luke laughs, or almost laughs as they kiss, feeling almost the same way. He's still so giddy when they kiss, like a schoolboy with his biggest crush. Which is true, even if he's not a schoolboy, she's always his crush, and he always feel so wild about her. Within a few moments he's got her Jedi robes open so he can see her body, and his down enough so he can push inside her, grunting in relief, moaning softly in her ear.

Leia feels just conscious enough to smile at the awareness that they're fucking in their Jedi robes. That makes it even better. "Oh, Luke," she gasps into his ear, sharing the joke with him, sharing her thought that maybe if the old Jedi had just done this once in awhile they wouldn't have lost their way. There's nothing but blinding light when he's inside her. No darkness could come from this. Only more love. Love enough that they both have excess of it, and it pours out of them, surrounding them in an intense glow.

She closes her eyes and directs their attention to her lower belly. She doesn't do this every time they make love, but sometimes, when she feels especially in love with him, it seems like the moment is right. Moving one of his hands to her stomach, she keeps her own on top of it, focusing their energy. She doesn't expect it to work, but, as he often points out, it doesn't hurt to try.

Making love to Leia on the floor of his room in his Jedi temple is not something Luke ever thought he'd be doing, but now that he is he's not sure why he didn't think he should. Every time they're together is like the best time, and in this peaceful place, with Leia practicing as a Jedi, it feels so good and right. He kisses her as he loves her, and when she moves his hand to her belly he almost gets off right then. She's thinking about him impregnating her again, and that's almost enough to take him all the way. "Leia," he gasps into her ear, tensing, warning her that he's not going to last much longer.

She doesn't need to be warned--she's there with him. "I love you," she whispers, and this time it's a slow build to the perfect brilliance that is the two of them joined, their minds and souls and bodies indistinguishable. She opens her eyes to meet his, and they breathe each other's names, and then he's coming inside her, she's coming all around him, they're both coming as one because they are one. Her fingers are tangled in his hair, but her other hand is still helping his rub her belly, willing their child into existence. 

For a second she lets herself believe they've done it, but once their energies have dissipated, she knows they're still alone.

She knows that sometimes it can take hours or days for conception to take place, but she'd know the results the moment they made love. She knew with Ben, she just didn't know what it was that she knew. Now that she's felt it before, she would recognize it again immediately. "It will happen," she whispers. He's still inside her, and she pulls him closer with her legs, not wanting to give up their body as one body. "I've seen it."

Luke just gasps into her ear, panting heavily, soaking in the radiance coming off her, the perfect sensation of post-orgasm when he's still inside her and she's keeping him there. It's the perfect mix of being Force-attuned to her sexually, but with the edge taken off so he can still feel every physical moment. There's nothing that can quite describe the sensation of being _inside_ Leia, or of feeling her body pulsing around his cock as she rides the end of her orgasm, or the knowledge that she wants him to stay there. He buries his face against her neck and hair, aching for the child they're trying to create. If she's seen it, then he thinks, it must happen. Maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow, but eventually....

"I love you so much," he whispers in her ear. It's the only words that can even come close to adequately explain how he feels in that moment; the knowledge that she wants another child as much as he does, despite how dangerous it is, that she's aroused when she thinks of it, that she's _seen_ them having another child together, that she wants to try, earnestly try getting pregnant as often and as intentionally as he does. It's all contained in those words, and their connection through the Force.

Smiling as she listens to all of his shades of meaning, Leia nuzzles him, kisses his cheek tenderly. "I know."  
\--

Spring arrives, and as soon as it's hot enough, Leia makes good on her promise and takes Luke and their son to the lake. Ben looks so cute in his little bathing suit, and she has to make a concentrated effort to not stare at him smiling the entire time. Sometimes, she still can't believe she's his mother. That he came from her, and that she gets to raise him, to do things like take him and his uncle swimming on a nice day. She has to encourage Luke in the water more than their own son, and eventually it's Ben saying, "It's okay, Uncle Luke! It's easy!"

He really is doing better. He messes up a lot, but he's honestly trying, and he gets it right most of the time.

The water is still bracingly cold, but that doesn't seem to bother Ben. Luke has acclimated to a lot of planets since Tatooine--and Hoth--but he still doesn't like being cold if he can help it. "It's not too deep, is it?" he calls as he watches Ben take so easily to the water. He realizes, after only a moment, that Ben is using the Force to propel himself around.

"Not too deep!" Ben calls back, then rights himself and gestures for Luke to join him. "C'mon!"

"I'm not really scared," Luke says to Leia, almost as an aside. He's not. He knows he's safe, but there is still something unsettling about willingly going out into water so deep that your feet can't touch the ground. He wades out a little ways, until the water is up to his chest, and then feels Leia next to him, slipping her hand into his briefly, under the water. He smiles at her, squints into the sun and just radiates love and happiness. His perfect little family, out for a swim.

"Daddy, come on!"

The magic is broken for a moment at Ben's sweet voice saying the wrong words again, and it is only then that Luke realizes what's been happening. Whenever he thinks of Ben as his son, Ben responds in kind. When Luke makes himself think of Ben as his nephew, it's easier for Ben to think of Luke as his uncle. It's like a punch to the gut. "Don't get mad at him," Luke says quietly. He releases Leia's hand and swims out to him, thinking about nephews and Han and his _sister_.

"You're a really good swimmer. I'm not sure we have to teach you anything. Did Papa teach you on Coruscant?" 

"No, Mommy knows how and she showed me."

Leia had not consciously done anything of the kind, but she had been thinking about teaching him. That's, apparently, enough. He's so powerful she doesn't know what to do with it, and it keeps surprising her, but it only scares her when she worries that she won't be up to the task of helping him control it. The rest of the time, she's full of maternal pride. That is _her son_ who can learn to swim from a shared thought. He's going to be unstoppable.

But right now, he's only four. And a half, he would be quick to add, if she said it aloud. Right now, she and Luke can still direct his energy into creative play to help him learn to control his emotions and his incredible powers. 

He loves animals, and they're usually a good way to get him to focus, so Leia tells him about the fish and other creatures deep in the lake, asks if he can feel them. He can. "They're mostly really small and not very smart," he says.

"That's right. But that's okay--they're just as much a part of this planet as the bigger, smarter animals. As much a part of the Force. Can you call one?"

"A fish?"

"Sure."

He does, and it jumps into the air next to him, then disappears back into the water, a flash of silver in the bright sun. Ben giggles.

"Good job!" Leia says, grabbing him in a hug and spinning him around in the water.

"He was scared so I let him go," Ben explains.

Ben can feel the emotions of _fish_? "That was the right thing to do, then. And I'm so proud of you." She kisses his forehead. "Let's see what else we can do with the lake! Can you think of a game to play in the water?"

She and Ben think up games for hours. They see how long they can hold their breath, they turn water droplets into snowflakes, they race across the lake with the Force propelling them. Ben even asks her if she can help him stand on the water, but they don't manage to make that work for long, partially because they're laughing so hard. Luke plays, too, but he's not at home in the water, and spends a lot of time on the shore. Every time Leia looks up to meet his eyes, he's watching her with such calm contentment, and she knows that he's partially hanging back because he wants to watch her and his nephew.

He's purposely thinking of Ben as his nephew.

Leia understands, and nods sadly. She'll change her thoughts, too, if it will help.

Throughout the spring and into summer they play games in the lake, and it isn't long before the other students want to join in. It becomes a weekly ritual, and eventually Leia's the one doing the teaching, directing the students to use the water and the Force in various ways--to call fish, to propel themselves with it, to hold their breaths. It's even good training for planets with different gravity than they're used to.

Luke is almost always there too, but Leia's the one out there doing the teaching, and he couldn't be prouder of her, or of Ben. Since he's consciously started thinking of Ben as his nephew all the time now, at least whenever he can, they've had even fewer outbursts from him. 

One night after dinner when the night has cooled off from the approaching summer heat, the boys gather firewood in the dying sunlight.

Toth is bigger and older than Ben, almost nine, but still somewhat childish. He's not quite a big brother as he and the other students are all a little jealous of Ben's natural ease with the Force, but they're all friendly to their Master's nephew. They're somewhat alone as Ben picks up wood and floats it into Toth's waiting arms. "Your mom and Master Skywalker are really close, huh?" Toth says as they wander deeper into the forest, in search of dry wood. 

Ben's not sure what that's supposed to mean, but Toth says it in a way that implies it's funny, and like it's something secret and strange. "Uncle Luke and my mom are twins," he says, having heard it said many times, and as if it explains everything, because aren't twins always really close? 

Toth eyes the boy as they walk. "Over there," he says, pointing out a few sticks that had fallen under some leaves. "Twins, huh... do you even know what that means?"

He thinks so. "It means... they're the same. It means they're like one person but two people." He's not sure if anyone's ever said that to him before, but that's what it feels like to him. And that's how Mommy sees it in her head. That's what the word 'twin' seems to mean to her.

"Kinda." Toth isn't even nine, so his understanding of biology is a bit tenuous at best, but he thinks he's got things all figured out. "They're siblings, you know. But born at the same time. They've got the same mom and dad. I don't have any siblings. I don't think you do, either. Pu'warth does. He's got like ten. Maybe only four. But it's a lot." The wood is starting to hurt his arms, so he starts using the Force to help him carry it, which makes him concentrate a bit more on what he's doing. "How come you call him 'Dad' sometimes, though. Isn't that old guy that visits sometimes your dad?"

"He's my Papa. Uncle Luke is...." His thoughts and tongue stumble. He's only carrying three sticks, because Toth has picked up most of them, but he has to focus more on not dropping them. "I'm not supposed to call Uncle Luke 'Daddy' anymore. When I do it's only on accident."

Toth raises an eyebrow at him, but keeps walking. They'd all heard Ben call Master Skywalker Daddy on more than one occasion, and they were all aware that Master Skywalker always got really anxious about it when he did, but pretended that it was an accident. "Why did you accidentally call him Daddy, though? He's your uncle. He can't be your dad _and_ your uncle."

Ben frowns, feeling as if he's on the verge of understanding, but he's still missing something. And he gets the feeling he should be upset, that Toth is insinuating something bad. "Why not?" he demands indignantly. 

"Because you just _can't_ ," Toth insists. "Siblings can't have babies together. It's gross. _Everyone_ knows that. If Master Skywalker is your dad and your mom is your mom, then that's called _incest_ and it means you're _inbred_." Toth doesn't really know what in-bread means, but he thinks it must be like when you're making bread and something yucky gets inside it so you think you're about to bite into what looks like a yummy piece of bread, only to discover that the inside is secretly gross.

Ben realizes that he's not really sure what Toth's talking about. Papa is his father and Uncle Luke is his father, but he knows that Uncle Luke made him with Mommy, but that Papa is the one who other people usually say is his father. Which one is his dad, then, that Toth is talking about? Is Uncle Luke his dad or his father?

He doesn't know, but he doesn't like the words Toth is using, and he really doesn't like his tone. "I'm not in-bread!" he says, and he doesn't care that he doesn't know what it means. Toth knows, and it's something bad, something _gross_. "I'm not gross!"

He drops his sticks, and he shoves Toth with his hands and with the Force, but not too hard. The older boy is still standing.

Toth doesn't drop the sticks, but he's surprised by the strength of Ben's Force-push. He laughs it off, though. Maybe if Ben is inbred they'll send him back to his papa and they can go back to how it was before the boy wonder showed up and took all of Master Skywalker's attention away from them. If Ben wasn't around, then _he'd_ have a chance to be the best student again. "Yes you are! If your uncle and your mom made you, you're inbred! That's probably why you're so strong, 'cause you're rotten inside... full of the dark side of the Force."

"I am not rotten!"

He shoves Toth again, harder this time, and he actually falls over this time, staring up at Ben more in surprise than anything else.

The sticks scatter, but Toth's hand wraps around one that'd serve well as a makeshift sword, if he has to fight. Ben's almost five, but he's stronger than Toth is in the Force, and Toth knows it. He wanted to get him angry, but he doesn't want to actually get hurt. He just stares at Ben, and let's his astonishment do the talking. Would a good little boy attack a friend like this? "You're _afraid_ ," Toth says, and he doesn't have to say the rest. They've all learned the mantra of where fear leads Jedi.

He is. He's afraid that there's something wrong with him, that maybe there's a reason, a big, scary reason, that he can't call Uncle Luke 'Daddy' anymore. That, whatever it is, it's made him rotten.

Ben turns and runs back to the temple to find Mommy and Daddy, leaving Toth on the forest floor alone.


	13. Chapter 13

Luke feels him coming from a mile away; could feel his anger mounting from the moment Toth started speaking. Ben gets angry a lot though, and Luke can't always stop what he's doing to check on him. This time, there's a big surge that frightens him, though, and when he makes it outside, Leia's already there, having also felt it, and they're scanning the encroaching darkness for their son. "There!" Luke says and points as a little boy in the whites and creams of the Jedi robes comes running out of the forest toward them, his face red with tears and anger.

Leia runs to him, dropping to her knees to gather him up in her arms. "I'm here, Ben. Mommy's here," she says, aware that Ben's getting too old for her to call herself Mommy in the third person to him, but if there's ever a time to baby one's child, it's when they're this upset. He clings to her robes, wailing, his aura bursting with anger and fear and confusion. "It's okay, Ben," she soothes, petting his dark hair. "Baby, tell me what happened." She knows he isn't hurt--she would have sensed it already. 

Luke's heart is aching, but he lets Leia go to their son; lets her cradle him. He stands protectively next to them, but his eyes are on the dark forest. Ben hadn't gone out there alone. "Where's Toth?" he asks, and a second later finds the boy's presence, alive and unhurt but frightened. He lets out a deep breath. "They had a fight," he concludes. "Take him inside, I need to find Toth."

He leaves them reluctantly, but knows Ben is in good care, and he has other students to worry about.

Ben watches Luke go and the anger resurfaces. _Why is Daddy always leaving me?_ He sniffles as Leia picks him up and carries him inside, and for several moments he just sits in her arms, sniffling as she rubs his back. He doesn't want to ask the question on his mind, because he doesn't want her to answer. He's afraid.

But Toth's words ring in his head. "I'm _not_ afraid," he says, and lifts his tear-streaked face up to look at Leia, strength and defiance in his eyes. Everything will be okay. Mommy will make it right. She'll laugh it off. "What's 'inbred' mean?"

Leia hides her panic from Ben, but inwardly, she has a moment of horror. Luke should be here, helping her with this. Of course he needs to look after the other children, but the moment she's dreaded seems to have come, and she'd rather they were handling it together. "Where did you hear that word, baby?"

Ben's faith in Leia starts to waver. "Doesn't matter where. What's it _mean_? Does it mean I'm rotten inside? Is that why Daddy's always..." His eyes well up with tears again. "Why Uncle Luke is always l-leaving me?"

Leia holds him tighter, her heart breaking. She doesn't know where to start, but they've technically always been honest with him before, and it's probably for the best, now. "Ben, you're not rotten inside. I'm so sorry someone said that to you. And... and Daddy doesn't mean to leave you, and I promise he never will again. We came to live with Daddy because... so we could be together. Not just to become Jedi."

She sighs, rocking him. "Ben... sometimes twins who don't grow up together, but meet when they're older... sometimes we fall in love with each other. And sometimes when people are in love, they have a baby together, so Luke and I had you. Not everyone thinks that's a good thing to do, to have a baby with your twin, so we try not to tell a lot of people about it. And you know how much Papa loves Mommy and Uncle Luke. So Papa likes to help keep you safe by telling most people that he made you with me. It's something we all decided together when you were in my belly." She kisses the top of his head. "I know it's confusing. It's confusing for grown-ups, too. But I want you to know about it."

Ben keeps sniffling as Leia rocks him. He doesn't understand all of it, but he understands her feeling. He knows she's telling the truth. That it's okay, even if it has to be a secret. He doesn't know why it has to be a secret, though. He cries into her robes while she rocks him, comforted but still raw. "But... why do I have to lie about it? If it's not rotten, why can't I tell people Uncle Luke is my daddy?" 

"Well... for a few reasons." Social expectations had always been the bane of Leia's existence, but now she finds herself at a loss to describe them to her son, so she skips ahead a little. "It's partly because mine and Daddy's father was Darth Vader, and there are some bad people in the galaxy who might try to take you from us if they knew that you're the child of both of Vader's children. We _promise_ that won't happen. But part of how we keep that promise is by keeping the secret, and that's why we ask you to call him Uncle Luke. He _is_ your uncle. And the fewer people hear you call him Daddy, the safer you'll be, okay? But don't be scared. Nothing's going to happen to you. Daddy's a very powerful Jedi and he would protect you from _anything_ , no matter what."

Ben nods as he listens and it all sounds safe and reasonable when Mommy says it. So why did he get so angry when Toth said he was inbred? Why did it feel like he was right? "I love you, Mommy. I'm sorry I got upset." He dries his eyes. "What do I say next time? I have to lie? To keep the secret?" 

"You don't have to lie, Ben. Just say Luke's your uncle." She looks into his eyes. "Now, tell me, Ben--did you and Toth fight? With more than your words?"

Ben sniffs and thinks he's going to start crying again. He just nods, though, which is admission enough. "He said I'm rotten inside, like bread." Fat tears roll down his cheeks. "He said it's the dark side." He looks up at her. "And I got angry... I pushed him with the Force." He looks at his little hands. "I used the Force when I'm angry... does that mean he's right?" 

Leia sighs again. "No, Ben. No. We all make mistakes. And we all make choices all the time, and even if you do ever use the dark side, you can decide after that to never use it again. You've heard Uncle Luke talk about that in training before, remember? The old Jedi thought the dark side was a permanent part of you, but it's _not_ , Ben. If you ever slip, just remember that. You're _not_ rotten, Ben. The dark side isn't part of you." She kisses his cheeks a few times, trying to coax a smile out of him. This is too much for someone his age, and she wants him to relax. 

Ben nods and curls up in Leia's arms, like he did when he was a baby. He's almost too big for Leia to hold like this, but he takes comfort in her arms until he feels Daddy--Uncle Luke--finally coming to find them.

Luke's had a talk with Toth, and after making sure that no one else was hurt and nothing else was amiss, immediately headed to find Ben and Leia. The adult staff can take care of the firewood tonight. He finds Ben and Leia in her room, with Ben cradled in her arms like a baby, his cheeks still red from crying. The look in Leia's eyes tells him it was serious, and from what he got out of Toth, he can guess.

"How is he?" Luke asks, sitting down next to her. He wants to reach out and touch his son, but he's worried that Ben's angry with him. "Are you okay, Ben?"

Ben doesn't lift his face from Leia's sleeve, but nods.

Luke touches Leia's arm, giving her strength; an apology, and meets her eyes. He searches her face for the answers, her thoughts, and just wants to gather them both in his arms and protect them forever from the rest of the galaxy.

Leia silently sends him as complete a memory of the conversation as she can. He knows Luke's his father; he understands now, a little better, what that means, why the secret is so powerful. Maybe now that means she and Luke can be more open with their affections around him again. She leans into Luke, and he holds them, and for now, they're just parents and their son, their poor, confused, growing-up son. "Luke, I think we need to talk more about what the dark side is, and how we can avoid using it, and what we can do if we use it by mistake." She wishes she'd never had to say those words. 

Luke's heart hasn't felt this heavy since Endor, but he just picks Ben up and hugs him. "Your mother and I love you so much, Ben. I'm so sorry our choices have led to your unhappiness. But you must never think that you're bad because of what we've done. You were made of love, Ben. The purest, most brilliant love the universe has ever seen. There wasn't a speck of darkness around when we made you. There was just too much love for any to get in. You're a child of light--my light, and your mother's light." He is smiling, but his eyes and his heart are serious. He's speaking as both father and Jedi Master. He wants Ben to believe this down to his core.

"That doesn't mean you can't use the dark side. Anyone can be tempted by the dark side, even children made of pure light. You're stronger than most, and that means you may be tempted by the darkness more, but it also means you're stronger to resist it, too." He's not sure just how much the four-year-old is taking in here, but Ben's eyes are wide now with attention. He will tell variations of this until the day he dies if he has to, to make sure Ben understands it. "We all see the darkness. It scares all of us, and sometimes it calls to us. Even me. Our ability to resist that call is what makes us light. It's what makes us strong. You can always turn away from the darkness, Ben. No matter what you've done. No matter where you are. You can always walk away and return to the light. Do you understand?"

Ben nods solemnly. "Yes."

They put Ben to bed early, tell him stories, sing to him, Luke and Leia on either side of him on his bed like when they would put him to bed when he was very small. He eventually falls into the exhausted sleep of a child who cried all night, and Leia meets Luke eyes as soon as she's sure he's out.

They get up silently and leave the room. Luke's room adjoins Ben's, and Ben's adjoins Leia's, so they pass into Luke's without going into the main corridor. As soon as they're alone, Leia says, "How is Toth? Ben didn't hurt him, did he? Why would he tell Ben he's _inbred_?"

Luke sits on his bed heavily, and puts his head in his hands. "Toth will be all right. I think I probably hurt him more than Ben. His pride, anyway. Toth has been told he's special all of his life. And he is special. He's very special; he's very strong in the Force, and he will be a great Jedi someday. But Ben is four and he's stronger. He's jealous. I think all three of the students are. They're jealous he's my... nephew, or my son. I don't even know if he believes that himself. He's just repeating rumors. Children, being mean. They make excuses for why they fail, and they make excuses for why others succeed. If Ben stays, he will always be the stronger Jedi between them. If Ben runs back to Coruscant because Toth was mean to him, then Toth can be the best." He rubs his eyes. "They're just children, but they'll soon have the power to kill each other, Leia. What am I doing?"

Leia sits beside him, holds him, rests her forehead on his shoulder. "Children fight. I did. I never seriously hurt anyone, I didn't turn to the dark side. I know we're giving these children the tools to do more damage, but those tools are going to make them into young people and adults who can protect themselves and save those who need saving.

"You're a wonderful father, Luke, and you're a great teacher to all of the children. You have to be their guide. And there's no one in the galaxy, living or dead, who would be better for that job." She smiles at him.

Luke leans into her, holding her back, resting his head atop hers. It helps to hear her words, because he can believe her when he can't believe in himself. "I'm so glad you came here," he murmurs into her hair. Maybe he wouldn't have this exact problem if Ben hadn't come, but something similar was bound to come up. "I don't know what I'd do without you. Sometimes, I think I'm only strong because of you."

She shakes her head. "It's not that. It's just that...without each other, we're...missing parts. You're always strong, Luke. You're always brave, you're always so good. That's you. But we both function better together, and I don't mind admitting that." She kisses him softly.

He's not sure he really believes that, though he knows he can function without her, and that he functions better with her, so maybe she's right. Again. He kisses her back, but it's a tired, sweet kiss. A sad kiss. "The temple is important. The Jedi are important. I know this is where I belong, and what I should be doing... but I just want to run again. I just want to take Ben, and you, and run somewhere safe. Somewhere I can watch over him, and protect him, and make sure that no one ever...." He trails off. She knows. She's the one person who knows, maybe more than he.

Luke embraces her, holds her tight. He can take the pain, but seeing his own son suffering and being unable to fix the problem is new. It's a kind of pain he hasn't dealt with before, and worries him, and makes him so sad. "We have to watch him," he finally says, after a minute of just holding her in silence. "We have to be so careful."

Leia knows he's right. Their baby was created from perfect light--and became a being of perfect power, with the potential to do or be anything he wants. She wishes Han were here, to say something reasonable, to make her feel like their fears are unfounded. Thank the Force the school is going to break for Life Day in a couple weeks. They can all use a change of scenery, a fresh perspective when they return. "We've been careful, but we'll be more careful." She kisses Luke's cheek. "I know we already give Ben special attention, but we'll give him more-- _I'll_ give him more, so no one will think you favor him too much. Ben's powers are a miracle, Luke, just like him. We just need to guide him. We'll be _so_ careful." She kisses his cheek again, then his temple. "I love you. Don't worry."  
\--

Leia's the one that convinced Luke the school needed a break, and as soon as she does he's angry with himself for not having done it last year. The Jedi of old took children from their families to raise as Jedi and rarely even let them contact their families. Attachments to their parents were seen as negatives, and Luke fundamentally disagrees. He gets to live with his wife and son, but the other students miss their parents. He lets them contact them, but sending them home for a few weeks... It's only obvious. The staff welcome it as well, and so they break for almost a month for the Life Day celebrations.

Luke thought they'd head back to Coruscant to catch up with Han and Chewie, but Leia's got other plans. After all the other staff and students leave, Han picks them up in the _Falcon_ and soon they're out toward the Rim, for a little planet called Naboo that Leia's found a sudden new interest in.

Leia's not generally the most extravagant person, but she finds herself immediately enchanted by the opulence of Theed, the old-fashioned elegance, so different from the Imperial starkness that still dominates the aesthetic landscape of the Core, in spite of it being now out of favor. The large royal suite they've rented in the city center is gilded, mirrored, flooded with natural light, tapestries and paintings everywhere. Han asks her if it's anything like her palace on Alderaan, and it's not, but it's more like Alderaan than the now-defunct Imperial Palace on Coruscant is. And it's sort of nice to feel like a princess again. 

Han gives a low whistle when they enter the master bedroom with its huge canopied bed, immediately going for the bar, pouring himself a drink, and sitting on the bed with his feet up, boots still on. "You're not going to drink the whole trip, are you?" asks Leia, more to give him a hard time than out of actual disappointment.

"We on vacation or not?” he asks, mock-indignant. “When's the last time we all went on vacation together?"

They never have, and they all know it. Leia goes to Luke, who is looking through the sheer curtains at the rustic city below, putting her arms around his waist from behind. 

Luke's been somewhat sullen the last few weeks since Ben's outburst. Attentive and loving, but not as much a ray of sunshine as he usually is. Feeling Leia's arms around him though is good. The planet feels peaceful. He's still worried about everything, but he needs this vacation as much as his students, and he slides a hand over hers.

In the adjoining room, they hear a crash and Chewie lets out a roar, followed by Ben's childish giggle and the sound of a five-year-old's feet as they run away. Luke lets out a soft laugh. "Not even five minutes."

Han's already setting down his glass to go check on them. "That kid is definitely a double Skywalker," he grumbles.

Leia smiles and shakes her head. "Make sure he didn't break anything irreplaceable." She looks back at Luke. "At least he's laughing?"

"Yeah. It'd probably do us all good to smash a couple things." He lets the curtain go with his other hand and turns into Leia's embrace, holding her for a few moments, enjoying the silence. "I have to admit, when you first said Naboo, I was thinking things would be somewhat more... rural." He glances around their palatial suite. "Who knew they had worlds like this out on the Rim..."

"It's a rich world. Proximity to the core doesn't have much to do with wealth." She feels a little self-conscious. "It's too much, isn't it, farmboy?"

He shrugs. "It's not too much..." It is too much, but not more than he can handle. Especially not if it makes Leia happy; if this is what she wants for a few weeks. "I'm sorry you have to rough it so much on Borleias."

"No--Luke, don't be silly." She kisses him. "I love it there. I'm so happy that I have a home with you, and that it's safe, and quiet, and a place we can nurture Ben and teach him about the Force in nature, like we wanted. As for this," she gestures to the suite, "I just wanted to see...." She sighs. "I haven't been totally honest with you about my reasons for coming here, but I wasn't sure how it would pan out...."

"Oh? You know you can tell me anything." It's unusual--sometimes impossible--for Leia to keep things from him. He really has been distracted the last few weeks. 

"I was going to tell you no matter what, I just wanted to see what became of it, first...." Leia goes to one of her bags, resting on the bed, and takes out a datapad, pulls up something on it and hands it to Luke, nervous. "This is Jobal Naberrie. She's eighty-four years old, she lives in Theed, and she's our grandmother."

Luke's looking at the elderly but still attractive older woman when Leia says _grandmother_ , and finds his hand suddenly shakes. He sits down on the bed beside her. " _Grandmother_?" For a moment, he thinks that's impossible. His grandmother was killed on Tatooine by sand people; he'd heard Uncle Owen talk about it before--then he realizes. "Padmé. You mean our mother's mother." He stares at the old woman's photo. How cruel that Padmé should be dead all these years, her mother suffering that loss. "How did you...?"

Leia shrugs, still apprehensive. "It wasn't that hard, actually. I don't know why I didn't look for her sooner. I thought now... with Ben being very aware of one side of our family... it might be good to expose him to the other side. And it might be good for us to have more support."

She looks around at the suite. "I wanted to stay somewhere like our mother would have lived."

It's a good idea, and Leia's right, but Luke finds he's apprehensive now, too. And not just from picking up on her feeling. "Have you contacted her? Does... does know who we are? Does she even want to meet us?"

"Luke, if you hate this idea, we don't have to do it. But, yes, I did contact her. I told her that we were Padmé's children, and she told me she'd wondered about you, because of your name and reputation, because she knew our father. She didn't know her daughter was carrying twins, so she didn't know about me, but she told me she'd seen holos of me and thought I looked like her daughter. She thought the baby didn't make it when our mother died." She puts a steadying hand on his arm. "I know this is a lot, but it doesn't have to be stressful. I'm excited. But really, we can just forget it if you want."

He wishes he'd had a little more time to process it, but suspects if she'd told him before, he would've made an excuse not to spend their vacation trying to contact relatives who might add another layer of stress on their lives. He can tell it means a lot to her, though, and he's always wanted to be able to open up with her more about their father. Perhaps the way to do that is through their mother. "I want to meet her," he says pointedly, looking into her eyes. "But we should go alone, the first time. Leave Ben with Han and Chewie... just in case."

She nods. "Okay. You're right." She squeezes his hand, opening up their connection fully, trying to make up for hiding this from him, for causing him any worry or stress now. "Thank you." She knows he can feel how important this is to her, and how much she appreciates him. 

Luke takes a steadying breath with the connection, fully supporting her and feeling her strength in return. It's terrifying and exciting all at once. "Does she know about Ben? About... _us_?" He can't imagine Leia would've told her over an unsecured channel, but he doesn't know how they've been communicating.

"She knows... that Han and I have a son. The whole galaxy knows that. I was going to talk to you about how much else you wanted to tell her. It's completely negotiable." 

"The fewer that know, the better," Luke states. "It's enough that he's her grandson." He feels like they've already said too much. The room seems private and secure, but who knows who might be listening in on them, or how. "Do you have a meeting set up with her already?"

"No, I wanted to talk to you first." She shakes her head. "I'm sorry, I knew this would make you nervous. I didn't expect you to be so.... This isn't dangerous. We won't tell her about us. I just want Ben to have a kind, loving grandmother. It will be good for him.” Seeing and sensing his assessment of the room's security, she adds, “Luke, stop it. No one's spying on us. We're safe here."

He smiles sadly, and knows she's probably right, but he can't let it go. "Let me worry, Leia. It's all that keeps me sane sometimes." He puts his hand over hers. "I look forward to meeting her, and I'm sure she'll be wonderful. I'm ... I'm even excited. I know so little about Anakin, and even less about Padmé..." He squeezes her hand. "It's a good idea."

She returns his sad smile, and gives him a quick kiss.

Han comes back in. "What did he break?" she asks.

"Mirror, somehow. Didn't look special, though--I figure we just pay for it." He picks up his drink. "What's the matter? Why's it all... intense in here? Besides the fact that it's you two."

Luke throws a pillow at him, which Han artfully dodges without spilling a drop of his drink. "Leia found our grandmother." He smiles, watching the series of emotions that roll through Han's face at the news.

"Well, that's another bet I've lost," he finally says. He was almost positive it was going to be a pregnancy announcement. He's still not quite sure it isn't. "Grandma Skywalker, eh?" He looks around their suite again. "Must be pretty well off..."

" _I_ paid for this suite, Han. You know that." She hasn't been sure about telling Han, and she's glad Luke took the initiative. "Our mother's mother, Grandma Naberrie. I'm not pregnant," she adds sadly. Han thinks so loudly sometimes. 

He raises his eyebrows at her mind-reading, but lets it drop and goes to sit beside her. "Yeah... I'm sorry. Hey, but maybe this vacation will take care of that, huh? Me and Luke... this big bed, that little bar over there, lots of peace and quiet...." He leans in and kisses her. 

Luke watches them kiss and finds himself suddenly looking forward to the next few weeks. It's been a while since they could all just make love whenever they wanted. There's something freeing about being on Naboo, something that doesn't even exist on Coruscant. "Where's Ben?" he asks, before letting them get too far. All of their rooms are connected and the last thing he wants is Ben to walk in on _this_ sort of thing.

"Chewie's with him," Han says, coming up for air. "Don't worry about it."

Worry is all Luke seems to do these days, but he trusts Chewie with Ben more than any one else not currently in the room. And Chewie knows how the three of them are alone together, so he's pretty sure Ben and Chewie won't be bothering them. He slides his hands around Leia from behind while Han goes back to kissing her. "What do you think?" Luke whispers in her ear, before kissing her neck. "It's been awhile since you've had both of us."

Leia moans softly the second Luke gets involved. "Mmm... any stretch of time is too long," she breathes against Han's mouth, then kisses him again. But Luke's the one who's arousing her, mostly. She loves Han, she loves his rough kisses, she loves the fact that he just walked into the room and had them both where he wanted them immediately--but she's wet already because of Luke's voice, his kisses, his hands on her body. She reaches a hand to each of her husbands' cocks, teasing them gently through their pants. They're both already hard. Especially Luke.

Han and Luke share a quick knowing glance with each other before they pick up Leia and move her further onto the bed. A few moments later and their clothes are off, scattered about the floor, and they are a tangle of hands and mouths and body parts. This time, Luke moves between Leia's legs and let's Han, with his bigger body, cradle her from behind, propped up against the cushions. Han enters her first and Luke kneels there between her legs, watching, drinking in the sight of Leia writhing in pleasure. He waits long enough for her gaze to fall upon him, and feels her wondering where he is; why he hasn't joined.

And he lets her know he's just watching, enjoying the view of her naked body being filled and loved. He makes her wait, their eyes locked together, his body aching for hers. Then, at long last, he moves to her, pushing her legs up and lining the head of his cock up above Han's. He kisses Leia when he stretches her to accept him as well, and lets their connection flood through them, hot and fiery and uncontained.

Leia stifles a cry, and then again when Han reaches a hand between her and Luke to touch her nub. It's a lot of stimulation, and she can feel Luke feeling Han as well, their cocks rubbing against each other inside of her. Han's other hand is cupping one of her breasts, while Luke's hands hold her hips. They've done it this way many times, and it's her favorite. There's nothing like the three of them joined like this, especially when Luke and she are letting their Force connection open all the way as they are now. She desperately grabs Luke's hips with her hands in turn, sitting up a little, gasping, moaning involuntarily. She's not close yet, just hungry, in heat, needing them to need her. 

Luke holds her, positions her, rocks into her while he reads her thoughts and projects his own. They're one entity again, pleasuring each other by pleasuring themselves. He kisses her gasping mouth, delighting in the way it makes her struggle even more. She loves being taken to the edge of her limits and held there, and Luke loves taking her there, pushing her, but holding her firmly, until all the light and all the pleasure is all that can reach them. There's no fear or darkness, there's no room for anything but love and light.

He takes his hands off her hips, wraps one around her middle and puts the other on her belly, rubbing her right where he knows she'd carry his baby if she were pregnant, and projects that desire intensely. And her reaction to that touch, the ten fold increase of her arousal, makes him almost come right then and there. 

Leia completely loses her ability to move and just lets Han and Luke position her, thrust into her. She buries her head into Luke's neck, focusing on his hand on her stomach, on their building pleasure and intention. She wonders if she should explain it to Han, this thing she and Luke have started doing... but Han doesn't understand them half the time, and most of the time, he doesn't bother asking anymore. Still, he was the one who suggested maybe they could get pregnant on this trip. 

She decides not to say anything to him. She wants this to be just hers and Luke's. She manages to move one hand over his. _Get me pregnant_ , she sends to him, purposely trying to throw him over the edge. 

Luke moans at her words and that's all it takes. He was right on the edge in the first place, barely holding on. He digs bruises into Leia's thighs as he unloads, his spasming body further drawn out by Leia's own orgasm, and Han's insistent thrusting as his two twins come together. Luke shakes almost violently from the power of it, over-stimulated in such a good way. He rubs Leia's belly as he finishes inside her, and then kisses her hungrily as they taper off. 

Han is still hard, and Luke's starting to feel almost sore from the intensity of it. With regret he slides out of Leia and, on his knees still, drops down to pull Han into his mouth. Let him finish there, tonight, he thinks. Luke doesn't want any competition.

Leia watches Luke go down on Han, and decides to let him handle it himself, because she's still weak and spasming, so she lies beside Han and kisses him, lets him touch her breasts. Han doesn't take very long, and he moans into Leia's kiss as he comes, thrusting eagerly into Luke's mouth. 

Luke doesn't have a lot of experience with oral, either in giving or receiving since he and Leia rarely do it, but he knows what he likes when he does get it, and he's good at communicating that to Han, holding the shaft just right, using one hand to play with his balls, sucking the right amount as Han unloads and swallowing without a flinch. He meets Han's eyes as Han finishes, and although there's no Force connection between them, he can tell Han's overwhelmed by the sight of Jedi Master Luke Skywalker with a mouth full of Han's cock. 

Han groans as he finishes, gripping Luke's hair lovingly, and then collapses.

Luke wipes his mouth and then stretches up along side them, Leia in the middle this time, his arms around her middle, his hands over her belly. "I missed this," he murmurs, contentedly. 

Han laughs helplessly. "That was so fucking hot.... Fuck, Kid, come here." He reaches over Leia and captures Luke in a deep kiss, tasting himself in his mouth. 

Despite the situation, Luke finds himself blushing. It's not often one of them can get that kind of compliment from Han. He likes knowing he can bring Han that kind of pleasure, and as they kiss over Leia, he knows she greatly enjoys the view, so he tangles his hand in Han's mop of dark hair and gives her a show.

When they break their kiss, Leia reaches up and kisses Luke, her hand over his on her stomach. Somehow, she has more hope this time... it's not like it was with Ben, but maybe....

Then she kisses Han, sighing into his arms. They're surrounding her, comforting her, and she feels her body relax. They really needed this. "I'm so glad we're here," she says, still somewhat breathless.

Han _notices_ , and he puts his hand on her stomach with theirs. "This some Jedi thing?" He seems unusually sincere. "Can I help?"

He's gotten over his fear. He wants Luke to be able to impregnate Leia.

"Just _hope_ ," Luke says.

Leia runs her hand over Han's on her stomach. She doubts anything's going to happen tonight, but, in that moment, she's happy.


	14. Chapter 14

They're up bright and early the next morning to make the most of the day, and as Luke finishes getting dressed, he feels Leia's eyes on him. He's been wearing Jedi robes non-stop for over a year now, but decided to go back to his older slim fitting blacks and grays while on vacation. "What?" He smiles a little, realizing she's appreciating the view. He glances back at the mirror, and toys with his hair; it's gotten somewhat long. He rubs a hand through his beard, and then meets Leia's eyes in the mirror. "Think I should shave it and get a cut while I'm here?" She's never commented on his beard one way or another.

She smiles and shakes her head. "Don't you dare." She crosses the room, her black silk dress and loose hair flowing with her movement. Her hair's longer now, too, well past her waist, and she comes to stand next to him in front of a mirror to admire their reflection, their sameness and their differences, male and female aspects of the same creature. She was in the sun as much as he was this summer, and her hair is almost as light as his, her skin almost as tan. It's really only their eyes that are that different, after all. "No, I like it," she says, her hand in his, tilting her face up to meet his eyes. "I like you shaggy."

Luke smiles and squeezes her hand. "Well, I'm glad someone does." The one thing he likes about his beard is that it makes him look a little older; it helps when dealing with the students, and especially their parents. Sometimes he doesn't mind looking younger, though. "Maybe just a little," he says, tugging at a few bits of hair that keep curling around his neck instead of lying flat down. "I don't want our grandmother to think I'm too lazy to clean up for her..."

She smiles and runs her fingers through his hair. "If you have to. I'll still love you," she laughs, then kisses him quickly. "I like it when we look alike. That's... that's strange. Isn't it?"

Luke looks at their reflections in the mirror, and sees suddenly the similarities between them that he's not really noticed before. "I think... other people might think it's strange. I don't think it's strange." He can see his sister when he looks at her sometimes, but he always sees his love. The fact that they're one and the same only makes him feel even closer to her, and more protective.

Leia squeezes his hand, hearing his thoughts. "I love you so much."

Han comes up next to them and takes Leia's other hand. "What are we doing? We're all seeing how we look together? How do I look?"

He looks exactly the same as he always does, as he always has. "Can you wear a clean shirt, please?"

"It is clean!"

"That's the one you wore yesterday."

"No, this one's white. That one's like... off-white."

Luke laughs. Everything Han wears looks exactly the same, but Luke has seen his wardrobe, and it's just full of dozens of shirts and pants and vests that are all just variations on the same theme. He can't complain though; these days, all he wears are Jedi robes.

"We don't have time for Han to change. You'll just have to deal with a shaggy husband and a scruffy one."

"She sure does know how to pick 'em,” Han says, grinning.

Leia's heart is so full of love. "You two idiots are the ones who showed up in my detention cell—you picked me, and for some reason, I've actually gone along with it for... gosh, almost twelve years." She shakes her head. "You're both lucky you're good in bed." Still laughing, she goes to check on Ben, who is putting on his little boots. "You ready, sweetie? Excited to go see some local wildlife?"

" _I_ picked her," Luke says, just as playfully, to Han. "Remember that. I picked her, first!"

"It was the old man that picked her first. We just got lucky."

Luke smiles as he watches Leia help Ben straight his hair. "Honestly, there are still some days I think I'm going to wake up alone in my bedroom back on Tatooine."

Han smiles one of his crooked smiles and drapes his arm around Luke's shoulder. "No such luck, Kid."

Leia could watch Han and Luke play-bicker all day. It's adorable, especially when they're at ease with each other enough to be touching. Sometimes it's hard to believe that they ever feel in competition for her, but it does still come up, sometimes. In general, they've become as close and attached to each other as she is to them, which is such a blessing. 

"Maybe we should get _you_ a haircut," she says to Ben, whose thick waves are threatening to swallow his eyes and then, eventually, the rest of his face. "Chewie! Are you coming to the zoo with us?"

Chewie gives a roar from the other room, and a few moments later walks in carrying a big bag of things for Ben--toys, a change of clothes, a snack, some stuff to read, a hat, various types of medicines. 

Luke laughs and goes to help him. 

Han nods down at Ben. "He's handsome with all that hair. A real scoundrel."

Ben gives Han a look, says nothing and just starts walking out of the room, pulling Leia along with him. Han watches them go, and a moment later Ben takes up Luke's other hand as Chewie leads the way. 

Han rubs the back of his head, a little unsettled, as he follows his family out.

Leia can't stop wondering why they've never taken a family vacation before. It feels wonderful to be in a new place with very little to do but sightsee, and the weather--it's mid-spring in Theed--is ideal. Ben is being strange with Han, and he has been more and more since he's been living at the temple, but otherwise everyone seems happy, relaxed. Even Luke's smiling like a little boy, and not only when he looks at Ben and Leia. Unfortunately, a few paparazzi find them at the zoo entrance, but they're not overbearing, and Leia tries to ignore them while also making a point of holding Han's hand a little more than she might otherwise. 

Ben's sullen attitude disappears once they start seeing the animals at large. He's drawn excitedly from one creature to the next, asking questions about the names and habits of whatever animal he's looking at from whoever he's closest. The three of them try to keep up with his voracious attitude at seeing everything, but it's not easy.

After an hour or two they find an enclosure that lets visitors go inside to interact with the animals, and Ben only has to beg a little before they agree to go in with him. Chewie and Luke decide to take a break outside and let Han, Leia and Ben go in together.

Once inside, though, Ben's attitude changes somewhat. He watches as other kids come and pick up the animals, while others make movements or actions just to frighten them. He clutches Leia's hand a bit tighter.

"Ben, what's wrong?" Leia asks softly, bending down a little to talk to him. He's so tall already, at only five years old, that squatting makes her shorter than him. 

"They don't want to be here," he says, frowning. "The animals. They don't want to be touched or scared or picked up. They want to be outside." His frown turns into a scowl.

"It's all right," Han says, squatting down beside them. "They're used to it, see?" He picks up one especially cute little white fur ball and hands it to Ben.

Ben cradles it in his hands so gingerly, like he's afraid he'll break it. The creature looks up at him with big glossy black eyes, and tears suddenly leak down Ben's cheeks.

_Oh, no_ , Leia thinks, making sure Luke can hear her. Ben's used to interacting with wild animals and well-cared-for farm animals, not animals manhandled against their wills. He's very aware of animals' feelings. Maybe this wasn't the best....

"It's okay, Ben," Leia says, touching the white ball that is somehow alive very gently. "See, we can be nice to the animal, to help it feel less stressed." Leia has to focus to feel it, but the creature seems to be more at ease in Ben's delicate hands than the other animals in the enclosure. "Sometimes we can make a big difference by just being kind to someone." _Please don't cry. Don't get upset...._

Han doesn't need the Force to see what's happening. Ben's such a sensitive kid, sometimes. "You're doing great." He puts a comforting hand on Ben's shoulder.

Ben immediately shrugs him off and holds the little animal closer. He can feel Mommy's worry that he's about to make a scene, and it just makes him more upset. She cares more about how he reacts to the animals being hurt than she does about the animals actually getting hurt. There's too many for him to rescue them all. He can't stop the stress. He stands up suddenly, his lips trembling as he fights back anger and tears. "This is a bad place." He's going to be kind to someone... the one he has in his hands. He can't save them all, but he can save this one.

Without thinking about it, he suddenly takes off running.

"Ben!" Leia calls, picking up her skirts in one hand and running after him, aware of Han following behind her, and Luke and Chewie joining as soon as they run past. They should be able to catch up with him easily. He's tall, but they're all taller, better coordinated, and she and Luke are Jedi. And yet he manages to lose them, and for a second, Leia's not even sure which way he went. She stops, shakes the confusion from her head. Did Ben use a  _mind trick_  on her?

If he did, it was only effective long enough to hide which way he went. But even that is surprising. And deeply troubling. She looks at Luke, standing shocked beside her.

Ben runs until he's quite sure no one is following him, and then he slows down and does that thing that Mommy and Uncle Luke do sometimes, to close the Force. He's not good at it like they are, but he can hold it for a little while. He makes his way back to the big area at the front of the park, where all the larger animals get to roam free and be proper animals. It has a big fence to keep out the tourists, and lots of space to stretch.

Carried in his precious little hands, he still holds the little white puffball. It's warm in his hands, and it seems to enjoy being out of the stink of the animal petting area. Ben finds a place near the fence that doesn't have any people nearby and squats down. "You're free," he whispers to the creature he saved. "You can be a proper animal now." 

It hops a little up and down, looking up at him, then stands up on little skinny legs and runs into the big enclosure.

Ben watches with a smile, his tears dried, as the puffball makes an escape and runs for a nearby tree.

A shadow moving overhead makes the creature freeze, and a second later, a big predator leaps from the bushes and chomps the white puffball with one crunch of its powerful jaws. Ben's eyes widen. "No!" He grabs the fence, but can't get through. " _No_!"

It's too late for his friend; it was dead instantly, but the rage in Ben's heart is fierce. His hands twist the metal of the fence, the Force flexing and bending it, and reaching beyond it with the Force he grabs the predator by the throat and in a fit of rage slams the beast into the ground, over and over, until its neck snaps and its blood pools out of its mouth.

And still, Ben's screaming.

His screams would have been enough to lead them to him, but they can sense him again, too, can sense what he's feeling. What he's  _doing_.

Leia can hardly even remember running to him, kneeling, gathering his shaking, sobbing body into hers. Now that he's stopped screaming, he's crying hysterically. More than anything, she's trying to still him, to take his pain and anger, and somehow she does find the presence of mind to play the meditation game they played when he was little, smoothing his emotional strands until he's at least quieter, at least not shaking so much.

She would take all of his pain on as her own if she could.

Luke is standing beside them, looking at what Ben's done.

Han and Chewie form a perimeter around Leia and Ben, with Han very authoritatively saying, "Move along, folks. Nothing to see here." Chewie bares his teeth at anyone that ignores Han.

After Luke has stared at Ben's work for a few seconds, he kneels beside them, puts a hand on Ben's back, and, through the power of suggestion, coerces him to sleep. Ben resists, and he's getting so strong in the Force that Luke knows such tricks won't work on him for much longer, but for now it's easier this way.

"Take him back to the hotel," Luke says to Leia. "I'll deal with the staff." And even as he says it, some uniformed zoo workers are making their way toward them. "Hurry."

Leia knows better than to argue with Luke when he's talking like that, standing like that. No uncertainty in him--he's a Jedi Master and nothing more, and he knows exactly what must be done. Ben's already too big for Leia to carry very comfortably in her arms, so Han, also aware of Luke's switch into his master persona, stoops and takes the boy from her, nestling him to his chest. They rush out of the zoo, and Chewie looks almost ferocious until Leia puts a hand on his furry arm and whispers that they need to act like everything is fine. 

"Oh, he's not feeling well--no big deal, just need to take him home," Han says casually to the paparazzi who are still waiting for them at the zoo entrance. Leia knows Luke will have to deal with them as well, probably in a more authoritative manner, if what happened gets out.

They get back to the suite and put Ben to bed. Moments later, Leia takes Han's glass out of his hand when he pours himself a drink, downing it herself. "Sweetheart--" he tries, but she's already ready to launch into a tirade, pacing in their bedroom, gesturing wildly, the empty glass in her hand.

"What the _hell_ are we supposed to do with him? I've spent _five years_ teaching Ben about the dark side and telling him he's not Vader's heir, and then he does _this_!" But she's hurting so deeply, because Ben's traumatized and heartbroken. "All he wanted to do was save that... whatever... because he's... he's _good_ , Han. But he's so angry...."

It's dark before Luke returns, but he managed to send Leia a few thoughts throughout the ordeal to help keep her mind at ease, and to check on Ben. Things aren't _good_ , but he's able to mitigate the damage. It took a few more mind tricks than he is technically comfortable with, and more holovids of him were taken than he wanted, but they eventually let him go, convinced at the end that Ben was traumatized by merely witnessing the mysterious death of the animal and not that he caused it.

He returns to the hotel hungry and weary, and aching for his son's mental and emotional health. He knew the moment Ben finally woke from his induced sleep, and he's been able to feel the boy's anguish the entire time.

Leia greets him by the door and he hugs her tightly. "I took care of it," is all he says. Han's there too, but he can sense that Chewie's in the room with Ben. "How is he?"

"How do you think?" Leia says, trying to push back her own anger, because she's not even sure who she's angry with--herself, Luke, their father, the galaxy for caring so much about what her family does.... "He's acting like he's shell-shocked." She pauses, takes a breath. "I'm glad you're back. Chewie and I have been playing with him and reading to him and trying to help him feel better, but it's not working. Luke, he won't eat."

Luke heads to his bedroom to change out of his day clothes and into something more comfortable. "He doesn't need to eat just yet." Once he has changed, he sees Leia standing there and his heart aches. He embraces her tightly. There are no words of comfort he can give; she saw what happened, though maybe not even the extent of it. It's bad. "I'll go talk to him." But he's not sure that he has what it takes.

After a moment to prepare himself, he knocks on Ben's door and lets himself in. 

Ben is curled up in Chewie's lap, sitting on a big ornate plush chair by the window. His eyes flash over when the door opens, but soften ever so slightly seeing that it's Luke.

"Hey," Luke says as he enters.

"Dadd--Uncle Luke...." He reaches for his father with both arms. "Are you mad? I'm sorry."

Aching, Luke picks up his son, and gives a nod of sincere gratitude to Chewie, who wisely gets up, ruffles Ben's hair, and leaves Luke and Ben alone. After just hugging Ben for several moments, Luke sits down in the chair Chewie was in, positioning Ben in his lap. "I'm not mad," he quietly says. "I'm scared." 

That doesn't help Ben feel better. "Of me?"

Luke kisses the top of Ben's head. "Not of you. Of how the world makes you feel." Luke wasn't there when Ben was petting the animals. He could sense his emotions, but he didn't see it. "What happened?" Maybe he'll understand better if he hears it in Ben's own words. 

Ben draws a shuddering breath, trying not to cry again. "There was the little white animal and it didn't like living in the petting zoo ‘cause of all the people touching it and scaring it so I set it free and th-then...."

He can't talk anymore, so he shows Luke what happened with his memories, and he hopes it's okay to do it that way. "I didn't mean to," he manages after the memory is finished. "I didn't really... try to... to do it...."

Along with the visions Ben sends him, he sends along the jumble of emotions he was feeling at the time, too. They're watered down versions, but Luke can understand them. The happiness he had at doing the “right thing” and how it was immediately destroyed by that very action being what got the creature killed. The anger of seeing it, and the retaliation. Luke sighs and strokes Ben's hair. This is what happens when a little boy has too much power and not enough emotional maturity to deal with it. "You were upset, and you acted with your heart instead of your brain. It was an accident... a terrible accident, but still an accident. You didn't mean for it to happen. This is why we must be thinking, all the time. We have to think two or three steps ahead of where we are. You were right in wanting to save the smaller animal from its discomfort, but..." He wants Ben to come to the conclusion himself. "What else could you have done to help it?"

"I don't know," he says softly, thoughtfully. Luke's words feel good, better than the words Mommy had said, but Mommy doesn't know as much about the Force as Daddy, and Daddy is calmer. "M-maybe I could play the meditation game with it, to help its feelings be... smoother. Like we do when I'm upset."

"Yes. That's a good idea." Luke keeps his breath level, but it's a conscious effort. "When you're older and you see injustice in the world, you can absolutely fight for it. You can ask the owners of the zoo to stop the petting area. You can push for new rules that say animals can only be pet for one hour at a time, then they must have a safe place to go. There are other ways you can help. When you're by yourself, it feels so terrible to leave them there, suffering. It's your compassion and love that took over." How could Luke be angry that his son's love and desire to save brought him to such anger? "You are _so_ kind, Ben. And the world is often so cruel. This is why we have to study and train so much, because what feels like the right answer in that moment can turn out so terrible if we don't stop to think about it first."

Ben nods. "I try to think first, Da-Uncle Luke. It's just hard when I'm upset. I'm really sorry." He sniffs, crying again. "Is Mommy mad at me? Am I in trouble?"

"You're not in trouble. Mommy's not angry with you. She's angry with the world that makes you feel so upset. And even if she were angry, you know your mother and I will always love you, no matter what. I know you're a big boy now, but you're still learning and growing. So am I. Every day. This is another lesson. A very big, very important lesson. And I'm so sorry learning it hurt you so badly... but you must remember this feeling in your heart, Ben. You must remember how you feel right now, and what led you here, so that it never happens again. So that next time, you find another way. Understand?"

"Yes. Can I ask you if I'm not sure what the right thing is?"

"Of course. Of course, Ben. You can ask me, Mommy, Papa, Chewie... anyone. _Anyone_. You're not alone. You're never alone. And if you think you are, you can ask yourself. Ask your own heart."

He nods thoughtfully. 

_How's it going?_ Leia sends her brother, anxiously wondering if she did more damage by being upset about the situation around Ben.

_It's going to be all right_ , Luke replies, and he sends it to Ben, too. He kisses the top of Ben's head again. "Do you want to go home?" he asks, quietly. "Back to the temple? We don't have to stay if you don't want to."

"No, I wanna stay here." The temple has the other kids, and they make fun of him and act like he's weird. He feels better with just his family. Besides, Uncle Luke pays more attention to him when they're not at the temple. 

Luke nods. "If you change your mind, you let one of us know, okay?" He strokes Ben's hair a little. "Do you want to go see Mommy and Papa now, or do you want to be alone for a little while? I can stay, or we can ask Chewie to come back... Mommy's worried you haven't eaten since breakfast."

"I can eat now, but can I eat in my room with just you and Mommy?" He feels tired now that the fear is leaving him, but he could probably eat if Mommy really wants him to before he needs to go to bed. 

"Yes. I'll tell her." It troubles Luke that he's sensing a divide between Ben and Han. It's clear that not inviting Han into the room isn't an oversight. Ben doesn't want him there.

_He wants to see you_ , Luke sends to his sister. _And bring something light to eat._

Han comes into the suite's kitchen while Leia is cutting fruit into slices for her son. Before she had Ben, when she was upset she needed to work. It's no different now, but now when she's upset, she needs to take care of him. "That for Ben?" Han asks.

"Luke said he's going to try to eat."

"He okay?"

"Better. But he wants to eat in his room with very specifically only me and Luke in attendance."

She seems upset, so Han doesn't mention that the gossip forums are already speculating on what happened at the zoo today.

When Leia joins them, they don't talk about what happened. Ben's had enough, and it's easier just to love and support him. They do their best to reassure him, show him their love, and tell him how to behave the next time he feels like that. After an hour, they help him get ready for bed. Luke tells him a story while Leia strokes his hair, and eventually, at long last, he goes to sleep.

Luke hasn't eaten since breakfast either, and weary though he is, he heads to the kitchen once Ben's asleep and Chewie's taken up post in the big armchair. 

Leia follows him. She knows this isn't the most important thing to bring up now, but maybe it will help her sort out the rest of what she's thinking. "We can't dress like that anymore. Not at the same time."

Whatever Luke expected Leia to say once they were out of earshot of Ben, it wasn't a comment on their clothes. "What?"

"You and I were both head-to-toe in black today. And then Ben murders an animal with the Force. We look like the Vader Twins and Baby Vader.”

Han clears his throat, sitting in the living room near the kitchen, scrolling on a datapad. "Yeah, I wasn't gonna say anything yet, but, uh...." He holds up the pad so both twins can see it, and it's a gossip article comparing Luke and Leia's outfits at the zoo today to Darth Vader's infamous black leather armor.

Leia shrugs emphatically at Luke.

"I... I didn't even think about that." Luke takes his plate over to Han and skims through the article. He'd contained the event at the zoo, but word spread anyway. The truth didn't matter when rumors could rein. "I knew there'd be fall out, but I didn't think it'd be that bad." He looks up at Leia. "I asked Ben if he wanted to go home, and he said no... but if they are going to hound us about this..."

Leia's glad Luke understands that she's not worried about the PR, just what it might do to Ben. She goes and sits on his other side, leaning into him. "I thought you might be upset with me. I didn't handle it well."

Luke shakes his head. "I don't know that I did. I feel like he never should've gotten there. He's just... he's so young, and he's got so much power. Kids have tantrums all the time, but when he gets angry instead of breaking his toys, he can kill..." He closes his eyes. "I thought we were being so careful... but we have to try even harder." He looks pointedly at Han. "All of us. I know you try, and you try so hard, but he's pulling away from you. I don't know how to make him connect with you, but we've got to."

Han tucks the datapad away. "Yeah, uh, I been meaning to talk to you about that." He takes Luke's hand, laces their fingers together. "You and me have ups and downs. I know things have been good now for a long time, but we're not as close as me and Leia--I know we're never gonna be as close as you and Leia, and that's just how it is, but I think we could stand to work through some things. I think... if we don't see ourselves as opposed to each other at all anymore, it will help Ben see it's not an either-or kinda situation. You know?"

Luke isn't quite prepared for Han to take his hand, but he realizes the intent immediately. Han and Luke love Leia, but the love for each other isn't as strong and it's entirely possible Ben is consciously or subconsciously picking up on that, just like he did by calling Luke Daddy when Luke thought of his as his son instead of his nephew. He could certainly do more himself to show how much he loves, appreciates and needs Han. "You're right. Ben learns best by mimicking us. I need to show him more how much you mean to me." 

Han's hazel eyes sparkle as he gives Luke a sly smile and squeezes his hand.

Leia watches, smiling, kisses Luke's shoulder, and then stands. "I love you both so much. Thank you for being my partners. I'm exhausted--come to bed?"

They begin the overtures to a romantic night, but none of their hearts are really in it after the day they've had, and all three end up falling asleep holding each other.


	15. Chapter 15

They keep a low profile the next day, specifically in order to keep Ben away from the public eye. The last thing the boy needs is someone shoving a holocamera in his face and asking him why he did it. Luke goes through his wardrobe somewhat despondently as almost everything he brought is dark or black in color. He knows he's being overly cautious, but after Leia's words yesterday, he's thinking it won't hurt to retire the color for a while.

After breakfast he announces, "I need to go shopping. Almost everything I've brought with me is black." He doesn't need to say more. The next image the paparazzi get of him, he wants to be wearing cream and gold again. "I know it wasn't on the agenda, but since today's plans are awash anyway, perhaps we could just keep a low profile and visit some shops instead?"

Leia thinks the last time she went clothing shopping with Luke is when she bought her blue wedding dress. "I brought a lot of black, too," she admits. They often dress similarly without consciously discussing it beforehand, which Leia usually finds amusing and sweet. Even when they met, they'd both been wearing white, and they hadn't even  _met_  yet when they'd gotten dressed. 

"You could stand to break up your wardrobe monotony, too, General Solo," Leia says.

"Look, if a thing ain't broke you can't fix it," Han says.

"It'll be fun," Luke insists. "It'll be a nice outing. Shopping, like normal people do."

"Oh, think you're normal now, do you?" Han arches an eyebrow.

Luke can't help but laugh and punch his shoulder. "I said _like_ normal people. If you behave, maybe Leia will let you buy her something... special."

Han perks up a little, glancing between them. "Define 'special'."

Rolling her eyes, Leia says, "You're welcome to try, but you both know I won't wear lingerie." She swallows. "Do you think Ben might like to stay here with Uncle Chewie? Would that be fun, or...."  _Would he feel abandoned?_

Luke isn't sure why anyone would want Leia in lingerie anyway, when she's so much more enjoyable just naked. He keeps his mind focused though. "Let's just ask him."

Ben's in his bedroom with Chewie, in the process of taking apart one of the room's two holoprojectors. Luke takes a deep breath so he doesn't end up yelling at Ben for destroying hotel property, trusting the boy and Chewie will figure out how to put it back together before the check out. "The grown ups are gonna go shopping, Ben. Do you wanna come? We could get you something to take apart that won't lose us the deposit on our room, if you'd like. Or you and Chewie can stay here if you'd rather..."

Ben still feels icky from yesterday, but much better after being comforted by his parents last night. He thinks if he went shopping he'd just feel bored and tired and like all the people were looking at him. "I wanna stay with Chewie."

Chewie nods, rumbles his agreement, and pats Ben on the head encouragingly.

"All right." Luke goes in to sit next to him for a bit, watching him as he tinkers with some of the pieces he's taken apart. "If you change your mind, just let us know." He gives Ben a hug, closing his eyes to impart some energy and love into him, then gets up. "See you in a few hours. Don't let Chewie do anything reckless."

"I won't," he says without looking up from his tinkering.

Chewie lets out a grumble, but ends with a soft chattering.

"I'll be careful, too," he says, and departs.

Back in the main room he finds Han and Leia right where he left them. "He's content to stay home with Chewie. We should probably get him something to play with while we're out, he's already taken the holoprojector in his room apart..."

"He's got like fifty toys in that bag--" Han starts, then stops. "I'll get him something."

"Tell me you weren't taking apart every machine on your farm when you were his age," Leia reminds Luke, then goes to hug Ben goodbye as well, kissing his forehead and his cheeks until he's embarrassed. He's so much like his father. "I love you, Ben," she says emphatically. "You can always reach out to me and Uncle Luke with the Force while we're gone, for any reason."

The lightest-colored dress Leia brought is dark purple, but she has to cinch it with a black belt. Luke's in grey and black, and together, with Han, they duck quickly from the hotel lobby into a cab, narrowly avoiding the few paparazzi who were hoping to catch a glimpse of the troubled sometime-heroes.

They're dropped off near a shopping area that isn't as well known for tourists. It's missing all the high-end brands, but also most of the paparazzi too, which suits them just fine. They spend only about three hours shopping, which includes a brief stop for something to eat. They still manage to spend a decent chunk of money. 

While out, they decide to make a game of buying each other each a surprise article of clothing, to be exchanged later that night. 

Luke's glad that Ben's perfectly content at the hotel all day, almost by himself. He checks in through the Force constantly, but Ben's never troubled, and when they return, he and Chewie are just finishing eating dinner together.

Ben's mood seems greatly improved, and Leia reflects that he seems to get over-stimulated more easily than most other children, due to his sensitivity. Maybe big-city outings around too many people should be kept to a minimum for the rest of the trip. She insists that Han and Luke put him to bed together, and they seem to manage, and she doesn't detect too much resentment from the child. 

When they gather in their room to exchange gifts that night, she presents Luke with a garment wrapped in tissue. "Please keep an open mind," she says.

He unwraps a shining white tunic in heavy raw silk, embroidered at the cuffs and high collar with metallic gold and matte blue filigrees. She's never seen him wear anything so extravagant, but she just knows it will make his complexion and his eyes glow. It reflects the local culture perfectly, their heritage on their mother's side. Even if he never wears it, it's a good keepsake... but she hopes he will wear it. At least sometimes.

"It's beautiful, thank you," Luke says, admiring it. It's far more elegant than anything he's ever owned, and he feels like he should've taken a bath before touching it with his hands. It feels like more of a piece of art than clothing, but he appreciates it. The fact it came from Leia is what really touches him. They're alike in a lot of ways, but sometimes so different, and it's wonderful to see what sort of thing she'd like him to wear. "I'm afraid mine isn't quite so extravagant."

Hers is a bit more plainly wrapped. Inside is a soft pale blue cotton dress with simple lace along the edges. It'd work well as lounge wear now, but is clearly a maternity dress. "It reminded me of your wedding dress..." She almost never wears that color, but it's become quite special to him. 

Leia could almost cry. "Oh, Luke...." It's something she would have worn on Ylesia, and she notices the cut right away. She saved some of her favorite dresses from when she was carrying Ben, but what she'd wear if she ever managed to conceive again has been fairly far from her mind. She almost wishes Han weren't here--this is so intimate between her and Luke. Everything about this dress speaks to their emotional history with each other, and she feels her gift is superficial in comparison, as beautiful as he'll look in it. "Luke, I don't know what to say...."

Luke laughs, almost embarrassed. It wouldn't feel quite so silly if Han wasn't sitting right there, but Luke also didn't expect to feel the intense waves of longing, love and sadness suddenly rolling off Leia at seeing the dress, either. "I'm just glad you like it. I know it might not ever happen, so I didn't want it to be something you came to resent... But as soon as I saw it, I had to get it."

She almost tackles Luke with her bittersweet kiss, pushing both gifts off their laps onto the bed, paper rustling. "I will wear it someday. I'm just glad you haven't given up."

Luke kisses her back, hands on her waist, holding her. It's hard not to move her into position straddling him, but Han's still got gifts to open, and he doesn't want to get too carried away just yet. He holds Leia close, glowing in happiness that she liked the gift and felt about it as he did.

Han clears his throat. "Here, open mine." He hands Leia his package, eyes sparkling as he looks at his twins.

His wife smiles as she passes the box to her brother. She closes her eyes. "Luke. Open it. Don't  _tell_  me what it is. Just... try it on me. I trust you."

Luke raises an eyebrow at Leia's suggestion, which Han seems to enjoy. He opens the box to find several fine quality silk scarves. At first he's not sure what to do with them. He prepares to drape one fashionably around her neck when he catches Han shaking his head at him. 

Silently Han takes a couple of them out and demonstrates how to use them--as restraints. Luke feels a strange jolt of arousal unlike any he's had before and together he and Han try them on Leia.

She can tell it's Luke's hands pulling her dress off, because they're smaller and gentler than Han's, but they also touch her with the confidence of touching one's self. She keeps her eyes shut voluntarily. Luke and Han are the only people she's ever allowed to restrain her, and as soon as she feels the scarves on her wrists, she understands. Han's never been shy about testing her limits--he's older, more experienced--but he's always been respectful, aware of her past traumas. And Luke is Leia, and while he's perfectly capable of getting kinky, he knows intuitively what she'll like and what she won't. At the same time, he's a bit shy, because she's still his first.

"I trust you," she breathes to both of them as they tie her wrists together over her head, and then to the bedpost. "Do what you want with me."

Luke and Han share a look together, before pulling off the rest of their clothes and taking in the sight of Leia before them. Luke moves first, Leia's desire making him give in. He kisses her hip, and when she involuntarily bucks, he puts his hand on the other side and holds her down. Han goes for her breasts, kissing circles around her nipples while his other hand plays with the unattended breast.

As Luke kisses a trail down Leia's thigh, he uses the tail end of one of the scarves to touch her skin, feathery light. When he gets closer to her aching center, he purposely bypasses it, continuing down her legs. There, he lifts her legs and bends them so he can tie her ankles to her thighs. The scarves make big wide ribbons, allowing him to easily lash them together. He pulls them exactly as tightly as she wants them, perhaps just a fraction of a bit more, until he can feel the sweet burn even around his own skin.

Hard enough to be leaking precome, Luke sits back and admires his handiwork. Like this, Leia can't easily close her legs and he can see just how wet and eager she is. Her center is absolutely pulsing in needy anticipation. While Han ties a scarf around her eyes, Luke resumes his kissing, this time starting up her inner thighs.

When Luke's mouth reaches her center, Leia whimpers. She's aching to touch him back, and the fact that she's physically unable to do so just increases her arousal. Han kisses her lips, her neck, her breasts. He's gentle. Only Luke's allowed to mark her.

After a few minutes, Leia's practically begging to have Luke inside her, and she feels him reposition himself, kneeling, pulling her hips up onto his knees to slide into her. She moans and writhes, because she can't do anything else, but she can see herself and Han kissing through Luke's eyes.

Luke misses the feeling of Leia's legs wrapped around him, pulling him down, but he can't deny that the way she struggles to make love to him while being so restrained is indescribably arousing. He teases her even as he makes love to her, knowing exactly what she wants, but denying it when she expects him to sync up perfectly. In doing so, he gives her things she never knew she needed. 

Once he feels himself getting close, and feels her getting close, he pulls out completely and delights in the sensation of her emptiness, her raw _need_ for him, and the way she struggles to reclaim him and can't.

Gasping as she feels Like disconnect from her, physically and spiritually, Leia moves her hips against the air, more aroused and more frustrated for the denial of her release. If she were in a different mood, she might accuse Luke of playing unfairly, but she wants to be played with unfairly right now, so she just whimpers.

After what seems like forever, she feels Han's fingers in her wetness, rubbing over her nub with just enough pressure to sustain her, but not enough to get her off. He waits until she's getting close again, then trades places with Luke and enters her slowly and teasingly. The change in sensation almost resets Leia's pleasure levels, and she has to build up towards her orgasm again. And when she almost gets there, Han pulls out, then kisses her deeply.

Remembering what Han said earlier about them needing to connect more, Luke stops him when he finishes kissing her. Leaving Leia gasping and aching for more, Luke pulls Han to him, and kisses him, letting Leia feel that without seeing it, without actually being touched herself. His hand trails down to Han's cock, and he pulls him close enough that he can grasp both of them in his hand, his hardness alongside Han's, and as he strokes them together, and kisses Han, he feels Leia's reaction to all of it, senses her struggle, her desire to _see_ , and relishes in it.

Luke's shocked when Han suddenly grips his shoulder and he erupts there in Luke's hand, gasping hotly into his ear. Han wasn't prepared for anything like this, and Luke can tell Han's more overcome by being manhandled by Luke that he expected. Turning his attention more to Han for a moment, Luke finishes him off with care, dropping to suck him clean in the last few seconds, and finding his balls throbbing when he tastes Leia there.

Leia's dying to be kissed by Luke, to taste herself and Han together in his mouth, but he knows that, so he doesn't kiss her. He just enters her again, lying on top of her this time, holding her as he rocks into her. She can only take it, and at last they're both going nova together.

He's not rough, but he's not gentle, thrusting into her almost desperately as he finishes off, having to physically restrain himself from kissing her. Only once they've finally allowed each other to come--for teasing Leia is teasing Luke himself--does he pull the blindfold off her, look into her eyes that are his eyes for a moment, and finally kiss her. He's unloaded in her completely already, and still when their tongues touch and he tastes her tasting him and Han, she comes again and his cock spasms in sympathy, empty but still trying.

Gasping, Leia asks to be untied, and the men rush to do it. Once she's free, she relaxes, still gasping, into their arms, cradled between them, Luke's body flush with hers, his hand on her belly. They both know it's been awhile since Han's come inside her, and if anything happens it's sure to be Luke's child, and that makes him proud. Han kisses the top of her head, sighing. "Luke's really been stepping up lately," he manages helplessly, making Leia laugh.

"I must have good teachers," Luke muses, nuzzling against Leia. It felt strange to tie her up, but he can't deny that he feels very satiated and content now. He smiles at Han, glad he's been able to connect with him better recently. "I don't know that my gift to you is going to be able to compare to that..."

"Han didn't even follow the assignment," Leia laughs. "We were supposed to buy clothes for each other."

"Scarves are clothes," Han says. "And I thought I was allowed to buy you something naughty. If you won't wear lingerie, and you're always in these long dresses, I don't really know what's left that's naughty."

"It turns both of you on to know I have nothing on under those long dresses and you know it." And Luke's hand on her belly is already starting to make her want him again, but instead she says, "Let's exchange the rest of the presents, okay?"

Luke can feel her desire starting again and he looks at her as Han fetches the other packages--they somehow got kicked off the bed. His eyes are full of promises, and maybe he's still playing a little because he takes his hand away after that, leaving them both aching for more--in a good way. "That one is from me to you," Luke says as Han returns with the remaining three presents. 

Han opens it and pulls out a gorgeous, heavy silk shirt in a maroon that flashes red and purple depending on the way the light hits it. It flows like magic in Han's hands, and will cling to his lanky frame like a second skin. It's sexy just pooled in his hands, and Luke knows it will feel like heaven to rub Han's body through it.

Leia bursts into laughter as soon as she sees the shirt.

"You laughing because you know I'm not gonna wear this?"

"No, that's not it..." She shakes her head and hands Han her own package, and he unwraps it to find the exact same shirt. "Now you're half-way to having a whole closet full of these, instead of those dirty white ones."

Luke finds it far funnier than he should that Leia bought him the exact same shirt. Of course she would. It's a sexy shirt though, and Han's just got exactly the body for it, with the top three buttons undone. "Trust me," Luke says, "if you wear that shirt, we'll get in the mood."

"Oh yeah? I'll keep that in mind," he says, winking at Luke, and handing him a very small box. "That goes for you in this, too."

Luke opens the box to find a very short, low-cut, stretchy pair of black shorts in a leather-like fabric.

"Leia says you two can't wear black in public anymore, but these aren't for public. You look too good in it to stop wearing it for good," Han adds. "This one counts as clothes right?"

Leia smiles. "I'd say so."

Luke is not sure the shorts will even fit him they're so small, but they definitely have a lot of stretch in them. He laughs, embarrassed just by looking at them. "You really want to see me wearing something like this?"

Leia frowns. "Of course we do. Do you even  _know_  what your body looks like, Luke?"

"He doesn't, he just works out for practical reasons. He doesn't know he looks like he's cut from marble."

"Han, you're never going to get him into those if you keep teasing him."

Han lounges casually, an arm draped over Leia, both of them watching Luke.

Luke stretches the shorts again, then shakes his head. "I suppose I can try them on sometime. For you. Thank you." He sets them down and looks at Han and Leia as they lounge together, and decides that's how they look best--naked, well-fucked and staring lovingly at him.  
\--

When they go to visit Lady Naberrie, Leia wears a white silk gown with gold and deep brown embroidery on the collar and cuffs, meant to match Luke's new tunic. She puts her hair in braid crowns with a strand of pearls woven throughout. 

Ben wants to go to meet his great-grandmother, but Leia explains to him that they have a lot of grownup things to talk about first, and he can go next time. He's a little sullen at breakfast, but Chewie vocalizes at him encouragingly, and he cheers up.

Leia calls to Luke to hurry up. She knows he's nervous, and she thinks he might even be in there getting rid of his beard at the last minute.

He hasn't shaved it off, but he's trimmed it and cleaned it up quite a bit, and combed his hair and used some products to help keep it in place. It's not as bad as when they make him up for holovid interviews, but it certainly more groomed than he is at the Jedi temple. In Luke's case, combined with his new shining white tunic, he looks like a distinguished prince missing his crown.

Nevertheless, he's completely sheepish once he finally brings his regal figure out of the bathroom to present before Leia for final judgment. 

Leia's glad he knew to wear the new tunic, but she wasn't prepared for just how princely he looks in it. She almost has to catch her breath. "You look... you look incredible." She senses his uncertainty, crosses the room, and takes his hands. "And you look incredible in your blacks, and in your Jedi robes, and in a flight suit, and in just your running pants with sweat pouring off your face. I don't need a prince, Luke. That's not why I bought you the tunic. I just wanted _you_ to see how bright you can shine."

He knows that in his heart, but it's good to hear her say it. He still can't help but feel a little silly in such finery, but Leia's reassurance tells him he at least doesn't look as ridiculous as he feels.

A low whistle calls their attention to where Han's leaning against the door frame, watching them. "He cleans up nice." He enters and gives Leia a kiss before walking fully around them. "You two are gonna definitely be getting some different headlines tonight."

Leia doesn't want to admit that that was part of the idea as well, but it certainly isn't going to hurt their images to be seen in shining white and gold. They look like a fairytale, beacons of hope, allegorical forces of righteousness. Heirs to a prominent Nabooian family, the children of the much-celebrated former Queen Amidala. "Remember, I'm going to be right next to you the whole time," Leia says, squeezing Luke's hands, "And I don't expect you to act like royalty. Just be yourself."

Luke squeezes her hand back, tells Han to contact them at the first sign that he or Ben need them, and then, before he's quite ready, they're off.


	16. Chapter 16

It's as if the paparazzi were tipped off to their departure--maybe via some hotel staff--because they're there as soon as they step outside, and follow them all the way to their taxi. They're there as soon as they arrive at their destination as well, and Luke's very glad it's not his first encounter with the paparazzi, and that he's very well practiced in Jedi meditation, especially because it no longer feels safe to hold Leia's hand as the holographers start snapping away.

They're received in the entry hall to a grand stone house--it's not a palace, but it's closer to a palace than a basic house, certainly. A young woman introduces herself as Lady Naberrie's assistant, bows to them, and takes them through the house to a garden, where an elderly woman with long white hair tied into a bun is sitting at a small table set for tea. She rises, beaming. "Leia," she says familiarly. "Leia, for a moment I could have sworn you were your mother!"

Leia's heart warms. "Lady Naberrie, I'm so glad to finally meet you in person." She accepts the hug the old woman offers her, glad that they're not going to be overly formal. It will help put Luke at ease.

"I insist that you call me grandmother. Don't deny me that after all these years. You two are past thirty--I've missed so much. Luke, you look like your mother, too. But you have his eyes." She rather conspicuously looks at Luke's lightsaber on his belt.

Luke's not sure to take that as a compliment or not, and he gets a distinct feeling that she trusts him less than she trusts Leia out of instinct simply because he's a man and therefore a more obvious reminder of Anakin. "Thank you for so graciously accepting us into your home. It's a great honor to be able to meet my grandmother... I never thought I'd be so lucky." Acknowledging her wariness, he bows his head deferentially toward his lightsaber. "If this gives you any discomfort, I will happily set it aside while we socialize."

She shakes her head. "No, Luke, I apologize. It's... been hard not to blame him. I don't blame you and Leia. None of what happened was your doing, and I...." She sighs. "Learning you two are Padmé's children, and that you lived... it's made me have to process her death again. But it's worth it to know my grandchildren. And my great-grandson! Please, sit. I trust Ben is well?"

Leia sits, and she's not going to mention what happened at the zoo if she doesn't have to. "He's quite well. He wanted to come today, but we thought it might be too intense for him."

Luke is keenly aware in that moment the pain Padmé's death caused this woman, and he aches knowing what a mixed set of emotions meeting the children of the man that murdered her daughter must be. He sits next to Leia, doing his best to mimic her behavior in every way without seeming like he's copying her. "Ben's brilliant, but he can be very sensitive. We thought we could perhaps introduce you two later, if you're willing." 

"I'm more than willing! I'd love to meet him, and his father."

Leia's glad the old woman isn't Force-sensitive, because she feels the jolt of emotions from Luke, but he gives no physical reaction.

"Lots of children his age are sensitive, and I try to make my home a welcome place for everyone. If he wants to come over, we'll make sure he feels safe. And we certainly don't have to talk about the past when he's here. Luke, I'm genuinely glad you're training new Jedi. Your mother would be so proud of you." Her dark eyes sparkle at him.

"You really believe so? I admit, I know so little about her... For the longest time, in fact, I didn't even know her name. I thought perhaps she was a woman that... Anakin had been with, but had left before knowing she was with child. It was only after the war that I discovered texts that said they were secretly wed..." He knows how painful a topic it must be for her, but he's always been so eager to learn more about his parents.

She nods. "I knew Padmé was pregnant--she told me. I didn't know she was carrying twins, and she wouldn't tell me who the father was, but it was obvious to anyone who knew her that it was Anakin Skywalker. We just didn't talk about it, because Jedi were forbidden attachments, and I didn't want to cause them any more difficulties than they already had. I didn't know they'd been married until I went though Padmé's things after her death and saw the holos."

Leia knows she would have loved this mother, this woman who carried twins as a seemingly single woman holding public office; who loved a Jedi and, while she hid it for his own good, was not ashamed of it. "Holos?" she asks, excited at the notion. "Could we see them?" 

Luke's not entirely sure his heart is ready to see holos, but he also knows he has to watch them; that's why they're here. He wishes he could squeeze Leia's hand, but he doesn't risk it. He knows she's aware he wants to, and that's almost just as good.

"Of course, I had them prepared before you arrived. Let's finish our tea first, though, shall we?"

The conversation after that is more mundane, about the trip and the things on their agenda. She gives them several pointers on things to see and do while in Theed, and then the tea is finished and staff are cleaning it away.

"If you'll just follow me." She leads them back into the big house, and in between corridors Luke is finally able to reach out and briefly give Leia's hand a squeeze. It's indescribable to be there; to know that this woman actually shares their bloodline.

Leia's almost as nervous as Luke to see the holos, but before they even get to them, they pass family portraits in the corridors, all of them small people with deep brown eyes, fair skin, and curly dark hair, like Ben's. "My son resembles your side of the family, Grandmother. But he's unusually tall."

"Anakin Skywalker was tall, and so is your husband," Jobal says over her shoulder. "I imagine that's where he gets it from."

But it must just be from Anakin, thinks Leia. It must have skipped her and Luke. They have so much of their mother in them. And Ben, she supposes, takes more after their father.

She takes them to a bedroom that has the distinct air of not being in use. "This was your mother's room when she was in Theed. She kept apartments on Coruscant as well, and a house in the Lake District." Opening a drawer, she takes out a cube and places it in a holoproj.

It feels almost sacred to sit on the couch at the foot of the grand bed, but they do it, as if it's just any couch. Luke swears he can feel his mother's presence in the room, as if through the Force, but it's not very clear. He has little time to focus on it, either, as the images appear almost instantly.

Padmé is beautiful, and Leia looks just like her. He'd recognize her anywhere, and despite himself he takes Leia's hand in his; not as her lover, but as her brother sharing in the emotions of watching their mother come to life for the first time.

Glad Luke's hand is in hers, Leia watches their parents' wedding, and it's more like hers and Luke's than she was prepared for. Padmé's even in a lace dress, though white, with her long dark hair loose beneath a veil. She knows he sees it too, the similarities. Anakin's in robes, though darker than the ones Luke, Ben, and she wear at the temple. There's no mistaking his robotic right hand as it holds his bride's. 

Luke's hand in hers is the right one, and she squeezes it again, just able to tell that beneath the synthflesh is not bone, but metal.

For Luke, it's like watching himself get married to Leia. If the focus was a little less clear, it'd be easy to mistake them. Anakin's taller than Luke, but Padmé is taller than Leia and the heights almost even out. He'd seen pictures of them before, but never moving ones. Never ones where they were staring at each other with such love. It's indescribable, especially seeing the similarities between them and his own relationship with Leia. Was it fate? Was it destiny? Was it just mere coincidence?

The clip cuts off and another starts, much more intimate and handheld by Anakin. They're lying in bed together, and Anakin is embarrassing Padmé by recording her in her night clothes, but there is clear love between them. Her embarrassment is partially put on, and Anakin's teasing is out of love. He eventually flops onto the bed and holds the recording device out so they're both in frame. Padmé admonishes him about how dangerous it would be if anyone found the recording, and he silences her protests with a kiss.

 _These are our parents_ , Luke thinks. _They were so in love._

There are more clips, all of intimate moments between them, Padmé's secret memories reel, a handful of years' worth of romantic moments. All have the air of excitement that two people in love who rarely spend time together experience. One of the last clips isn't Padmé and Anakin, but a holo of a prenatal scan--and Leia sees the two heartbeats.

_That's US!_

So Padmé had known she was having twins, and apparently hadn't told Anakin or her mother, either to make it a surprise, or to avoid worrying them even more. Whatever the reason, Leia's heart pounds watching her own fetal heart beat beside Luke's in perfect unison. 

The last clip is much like the second, Anakin and Padmé in bed. Padmé's nightgown is pale blue, and Anakin is recording himself touching her round stomach, talking about how excited he is to be a father. She's giggling, absolutely glowing as she looks into the recorder. 

_They were happy._

It's utterly surreal to be looking at Anakin and Padmé and knowing that Luke and Leia are there, too. It's the only family portrait they'll ever have, and Luke's not ashamed of the tears in his eyes. How could this all turn into such devastation? How did this loving, kind man turn into Darth Vader only a short time after this last clip?

How could he kill Padmé?

The parallels between their parents and themselves are so strong Luke feels certain it wouldn't be possible. What could ever push him to even harm Leia, let alone kill her? The clips have stopped playing, but the three of them sit there in silence, processing.

"Thank you," Luke finally manages to say. He wants to say more; to properly express his gratitude, but he can't find the words.

Jobal nods solemnly, understanding the weight of it for all of them. "I'll make you two a copy," she rises to do so. "I'll be back directly."

Once they're alone, Leia lets out a long sigh and leans her head on Luke's shoulder. "They were so much like us," she whispers, and she knows even if she were heard, her statement is innocuous enough out of context. "What could have happened? Was he just... corrupted by Palpatine?"

Luke can only shake his head. "I don't know. Everything I thought about them was wrong. She was so far along... I always thought he never knew..."

"He must have thought we died, like Grandmother did. Maybe that was enough... maybe that's why he did it. Because without her, without his child, or his children...."

"He didn't kill her," Luke says, and it feels like the truth as he speaks it. His eyes are suddenly searching through the Force for answers, for Ben or Yoda or even Anakin himself to appear and explain to him what's going on, but they remain silent to him as they have for the last several years. He can _feel_ it though. "Maybe he _thought_ he did... Palpatine told him he did... Maybe that was all just a lie Palpatine told everyone else... But you're right... if he thought she died, and his children with her..." Luke feels so cold.

He doesn't think he'd turn to the dark side if he lost Ben and Leia, but he never, ever wants to find out. "If... if their lives were in danger..." He looks at Leia intently. "If they were dying, and he thought the power of the dark side could save them..." It's not so difficult to see how that might push him over--not from anger or greed or lust or even power for power's sake--but _for love_.

Luke feels so hollow, suddenly, remembering that moment before the emperor, when Vader returned to the light. "That's why he saved me."

She shakes her head. "Can you imagine what it must have been like for him after twenty years to learn that he had a living son? It must have thrown all of it into question for him. That was probably the beginning of the end of his ability to support the Emperor. Just knowing you existed. His attachment was his undoing, but only because he didn't know he still had something left to live for. He gave up."

He feels like such jumble of emotions. So many questions Luke's had over the years are finally slotting into place, and new ones are opening up. He wants to kiss Leia and make love with her, to feel comforted by her presence, by the very knowledge that they are the manifestation of their parent's love had it been given the ability to live that love out to it's true potential--or more.

There's no time for any of it though, as Jobal soon returns with the copy.

They both have to collect themselves, because Leia heard his thought about making love to her loud and clear. She wants it too, and if she thought there was any way they could go hide in a closet together and not get caught, she would--but it's too risky to even think about. She lets him know she feels the same, though, even as she stands to take the cube from Jobal. "Thank you so much," she says. "This really means a great deal to us."

It takes Luke a moment longer to compose himself because Leia echoing his feelings back to him creates a cycle sometimes, but he eventually breaks free. "It means more than you can possibly know." He meets her eyes, and then nods. "Perhaps it means that much to you, too." He wants to tell her about the revelation he had; that Anakin turned because of his love for Padmé, not that he killed her because he turned. It's just not the kind of conversation you have with your eighty-four-year-old grandmother. "I hope we can spend more time with you while we're on Naboo... next time with Ben."

They take their leave, with a plan to bring Ben back tomorrow afternoon. When they get home, the apartment is empty, and a quick search tells Leia that Han, Chewie, and Ben are at the park across the street. She turns and looks at Luke, locking their bedroom door. "I know it's not... how most people would react, but...."

Luke pushes her up against the door she just locked, hungrily kissing her. Even he knows it's a crazy reaction to seeing holovids of their parents being romantic together, but he doesn't care. Anakin and Padmé lost everything, but somehow Luke and Leia survived. And somehow they reflected Anakin and Padmé's love tenfold. He pulls at Leia's fancy clothes, trying hard not to damage them in his hunger.

Unable to get her undressed, he just pulls the skirts up and up and up, gathering them until he can feel her flesh. A moment later he's got his trousers down and he lifts her up and takes her there, right against the door, pulling her down hard to meet his desperate thrusts.

Wrapping her arms and legs around him, Leia fucks him back just as desperately.  _We were made of light after all,_ she thinks to her brother.  _Like Ben. They were in love._

They're fast, because they just want to get it out of their systems, but the intensity makes it enough, especially the intensity with which Luke is looking at her, admiring her. She begs him silently to finish her on the bed.

Just being inside Leia--fully connected--helps Luke focus, and he's able to move them to the bed when she asks, carrying her with her legs wrapped around him. He is filled with love and radiance, so bright that he can hardly stand it. It reflects back to him from Leia and all he can see is her brilliance and her love for him and his for her. They are everything their parents were, and more. He puts her on the bed and kisses her while he continues to make love to her, his strokes deeper and more intense now, still backed by the inferno of his emotions, but no longer desperate. He has a purpose. He has a place. He belongs here. He belongs.

"They loved each other," Leia whispers, holding Luke as he moves inside of her with long, needful strokes. "They loved  _us_ , Luke. They were happy, they wanted us."

They kiss with slow, glowing passion. Leia takes one of Luke's hands, and they both squeeze. When they come, it's with a feverish need to be as close as possible, Luke driving into her as deeply as he can, Leia pulling him down into her with her legs well after he stops spasming.

Luke stays there, pinning her down, as deep inside her as possible, his face buried into her neck, breathing hard and wishing he could just sink into her completely. He kisses her neck, still at a loss for words and so glad she feels the same way he does. That the knowledge that their parents were in love and that they were excited to have children together drove her to the same desires Luke did. They were made with love, not darkness. They are not Vader's children, but Anakin and Padmé's.

He shivers again, still inside his sister, and rolls over so they can hold each other. He pulls Leia's thigh over his hip, keeping him in place inside her, and presses their foreheads together. "I didn't think I could possibly love you more," he murmurs.

Smiling brightly, Leia says, "Neither did I, but I keep finding reasons." She kisses him as they cradle each other. "I'm grateful every day that General Kenobi brought you to me. Everything begins and ends with you." Before she and Luke had established their relationship, she never would have said anything so dramatic to a lover. But Luke feels everything so deeply, and she's found that her feelings always match his, and they no longer worry or embarrass her, no matter how dramatic they are. He sets her free, in a way. 

She sighs, relaxing into his chest, adjusting her hips to bring them closer to his so he'll stay joined to her. She never wants to move.

Luke sighs into her. There's no fear when he's with her. Not the slightest inkling that he could ever take it too far, or say something that she'd reject. She was struck by the same arousal he was. She wants him to stay inside her as long as he can. Her feelings have expanded in an identical way to his. He can handle the world because Leia is there to share every moment with him.

Sometimes, only him.

"Let's not tell Han about this time," he quietly says. "It might be too crazy even for him..."

She knows it's not always easy for him to share her, even though he loves and values Han, and even though he plays an essential role in keeping them and Ben safe, and sometimes she feels terrible that it has to be this way. "I don't tell Han everything," she says contentedly, feeling whole with him still inside her. She wishes there were some way for them to always be connected like this. "Some things are just ours."

Now that the intensity has died down somewhat, Luke focuses on undressing her properly. He can't do it while he's inside her, so he reluctantly pulls out, but carefully keeps her in place so they don't stain her expensive dress. He extracts her neatly, and sets the dress aside, before pulling off his fancy tunic and the rest of his clothes as well. Her hair is still done up in pearls, and while he absolutely loves when her hair hangs free, there's something incredible about seeing her looking so made--up but naked in bed.

Now undressed, he lies down beside her, skin-to-skin, and communicates with just a look and a thought that he's going to make love to her again imminently. There's still so much to process and unpack. He gathers her in his arms, holding her close. "I've always thought..." he tries to begin, struggling to frame his thoughts. "I've always been afraid I would fall, like _he_ did." He runs his hand over Leia's skin, his own skin. "When I ignored what Old Ben and Yoda told me, when I formed attachments to you and Han, when I refused to do what the Jedi would do... It's always felt like I was on the edge... Being in love with my sister... not just in love with her, but making love with her, making a child with her, wanting even more than that... There's always been this fear, deep down inside, that it was born from a seed of darkness... that the corruption that took Vader could manifest itself in me." He knows she understands now; that he doesn't have to say it at all, but now that he's started, he can't seem to stop. 

"And now I know, it's the opposite,” he continues. “I was able to bring him back because he loved me first. He loved us. There was never a seed of darkness in me... it's been his light, all along. _This_ ," he presses his hand intimately against her hip, "isn't wrong. It's never going to lead to corruption." He always felt that way, but now he _believes_ it, wholly. Even if his path were to follow Vader's, it wouldn't be because he fell in love with his sister and started a family. It might be because he lost them. "I'm not _Vader's_ son." He can't express just how heavy the burden that has been lifted off his shoulders is. 

"I know that," Leia soothes, running her hands over the backs of Luke's thighs. "But I've never worried about that. I think you're incorruptible. I have worried about it for me. I give freer reign to my anger, my passions than you do. Sometimes I look at myself and wonder if I'm acting like Vader. But if we came out of what we saw today...."

She takes his cock in her hand, already starting to get harder again, little by little. "We were destined for this. To bring love back to the Jedi."

Luke lets out a soft moan of appreciation. Her words and her hands combined in that moment do everything he's ever needed to sooth him. It's more useful than an hour of Force tendril massaging. Leia's hands on him, whispering about their destiny to love each other, means everything to him. They rarely make love back-to-back like this but Luke's hard again and he kisses her as he gets back into position, this time much more sensuously. He sighs as Leia welcomes him inside again, and she's still so wet and warm from just minutes ago.

He pulls her legs up around his waist as he begins to thrust again, staring adoringly, intently down at his sister, his lover, his light. _Maybe now_ , he thinks. The final doubt has been removed from his mind. _Maybe now_. He puts his left hand on her stomach, keeps his eyes locked on hers, and concentrates the Force to fulfill them.

Now would be the perfect time, though Leia's at a loss to think of an imperfect time. The way he's looking at her alone takes her close; his motions in her body are hitting the right spots and his rocking is so emotional; his hand on her stomach a sign and a promise to her. They're not doing anything wrong. Their children are special, the first of a new kind of Jedi, ones created by loving parents, both Jedi themselves, with the deliberate intention of uniting their souls in the Force. Leia closes her eyes and feels Luke's energy meet hers; she thinks about the vision she had of the barely-concealed belly under her robes; focusing on the vision, she sees more of it, Luke's hands on her, his smile....

She shows him. _I told you_ , she says. _I saw it again._

The vision is simple, but powerful. It rocks into Luke as reality; as a truth. It's not a dream of Leia's, it's a vision. She's seen it, through the Force. _This is it_ , he tells her. He's certain of it. Her vision, the burden lifted off his shoulders, the knowledge that they are both children of light. He wraps himself in the vision, in the arousal and the love and the certainty of what they're doing, and pours the Force into her when he releases. He focuses on the supernova, guiding it, doing his best to _make_ it happen.

He shares what he's doing to her, how he's inside her body, questing, seeking her, ovulating her, doing his best to guide his seed to the place it belongs, and all the while he feels Leia's orgasm stretching out as he tries with every fiber in his being to make the connection; to make _life_.

Panting in the throes of her pleasure as she helps him, Leia searches deep in her body for an egg for him to hit, but she's fumbling in the dark. She thinks she has one for a moment, tries to show it to him, only to lose it. Chasing the end of her orgasm, she loses the connection, and comes back to herself.

"I couldn't... I tried," Leia manages. She's exhausted from the effort.

Luke is trembling from the effort, and feels the grasp he had, the certainly, scatter. It's almost as if something is blocking him, preventing him from seeing clearly. He collapses next to her, pulling her leg over his hip again like they were before. Perhaps it was enough. Perhaps it will still happen. "It _will_ happen," he whispers, confident. Maybe not today, but it will happen. He puts his hand on her back and holds her close.

"What's wrong with me?" Leia sighs. She is confident that it will happen, but she still feels hopeless sometimes when she thinks about it, feels like she's broken. Sometimes she just wants Luke to tell her it's going to be all right. 

"It's all right," he immediately says, holding her close, kissing her brow, her damp eyes, her soft mouth. "You're perfect." And he believes that with every fiber of his being. If they can't have another child yet, it must be the will of the Force. Maybe they have to focus more on Ben, now. "I love you." He kisses her again. "Forever."

It is so reluctantly that they eventually separate, shower, and dress again, and until that moment, Luke is holding Leia and caring for her.  
\--

"How was grandma's house?" asks Han when he, Ben, and Chewie come back.

Leia's already holding Ben close. "It was intense," she answers. "But very good."

She can't wait to tell Ben that his grandparents loved each other, and that he's not the grandchild of Darth Vader.

Han can tell 'intense' was probably an overstatement due to the way his twins are acting. There's a strange sense of happiness around them, but also tinged with sadness. He knows not to probe, but is still a little surprised that night when neither Luke or Leia prove to be in the mood.

"Y'all already did it, didn't you? When you got home."

"Don't be upset," Luke says, rolling onto his side to put a hand on Han's chest. For once, Han is in the middle, something he and Leia had decided together without words. "We were being crazy."

Not wanting Han to feel left out though, he and Leia both pleasure him with their hands and their mouths, and any misgivings Han might've had are gone by the time they all fall asleep.

Luke rises early in the morning to exercise at the hotel fitness arena, and when he returns he finds Ben awake already, sitting in the living room area looking out at the city below. It's unusual to see him up so early, without Chewie, and Luke walks to him. "Ben?"

Ben jumps slightly, having not seen him. "I had a bad dream," he simply says.

Leia had sensed her son's stress, and she's wrapping herself in a robe and coming out of her room in time to see Luke pick the boy up and take him to the couch. "Did you have a nightmare?" she asks, and when he nods, she joins them. "What was it about, sweetie?"

"Grandfather," he says in a small voice.

She and Luke exchange a look. They've both had their share of those dreams. "What happened?" she asks, rubbing his back.

"He needed a mask to breathe. He always wore it."

Ben sits between them, but he doesn't crawl into either of their laps, the way he often does when he's unsettled.

Luke reaches out in the Force to sooth Ben, but finds that despite the bad dream, the boy doesn't feel particularly scared or unsettled. There's more of a strange fascination with the knowledge.

"He was badly burned," Luke explains. "He had to wear the mask and a protective suit to stay alive."

Ben considers the information, and doesn't seem bothered by it. "He had a hand like yours, Daddy, except both of them, and both legs, too." His little hand takes Luke's synthetic one. He's never expressed fascination with it before, though they've never hidden it from him.

"That's true," Luke says as he lets Ben examine his hand. He's keenly aware of being called Daddy, and that Ben should not know this much information about Vader. "But he wasn't born like that. He used to look a lot like me, and was very kind and loving."

"He loved you and Mommy?" Ben asks. "Like you love me?"

Leia nods. "Yesterday at Great-Grandmother's, Uncle Luke and I saw a holo from when he and I were in our mother's belly, and Grandfather was very, very happy and very excited to meet us, just like Uncle Luke and Papa and I were when you were in my belly."

Ben nods. Whatever stress he'd been feeling from the dream seems to dissipate, and he scoots off the couch and back to his room.

 _That wasn't bad_ , Leia sends to Luke. She had half-expected to awake to a tantrum or another conversation about the dark side.

"How did he know about Father's injuries, though?" Luke asks aloud. Was that something he knew from somewhere else? Did he pluck the information from one of their minds? He shakes his head. He's still fairly sweaty from his workout and is glad that the dream didn't amount to more. "I don't think he should watch all of it, but I'd like to show him some of the holovid when he gets back up..." They'd both rather Ben thought of Anakin as his grandfather than Vader.

"Me, too. He should see it." She shrugs. "I don't know, Luke. You and I have been thinking about Vader a lot lately. It's pretty likely he could have gotten information about his injuries from our thoughts." She slides her hand into his. "I'm proud of all of us for talking about it so calmly. It's a good step."

Luke nods and gives her hand a squeeze. "Me too... I've never been able to talk to anyone about it. For the longest time, not even you." There's very, very little they don't share or agree on, but their relationship with their father is often one of them. He knows they're still not perfectly aligned, but there's an understanding now that didn't exist before; an acceptance that's led to a dialog. "We must think of him as Anakin in our minds, now, for Ben's sake."

She nods her agreement. "I'm ready to do it for our sake, too," she says, leaning in to kiss him.

Luke kisses her, then pulls her into the shower with him. They finish up just as Han is waking, and after a lazy, calm breakfast, they watch the holovid again, this time with Ben and Han. Luke intended to turn it off before the more intimate scenes between Anakin and Padmé, but decides there's nothing sexual shown. Their son will only see the deep love they have for each other; love that he sees reflected everyday between Han, Luke and Leia.

It's just as emotional to watch for a second time, and Luke's hand is squeezing Leia's quite hard by the end, but it's full of hope and happiness.

Ben's in a good mood when they take him to Jobal's that afternoon, and he plays happily in the grass in her garden, talking to insects, while Han, Leia, Luke, and Chewie sit with the old woman at the small table, watching him. When they get him to sit still for a little while, Jobal tells him that Padmé used to play in this garden as a child, and he sits and listens to the story of his parents' mother with his dark eyes wide.

Leia's glad he looks like a Naberrie. She hopes he looks at this side of his family and sees himself, and that when he thinks of his grandfather, he thinks of the young Jedi who Padmé risked so much to love.

Jobal invites Leia and Ben to a traditional mother-child retreat next week in the Lake District, where they can meet some distant family, and Leia asks Han and Luke if they would mind if they went.

"Of course you can go." Luke's a little sad he's not invited along as well, but he understands the complications he brings. It will be good for Ben to spend time alone with Leia and Jobal, as well. "I'm sure I can keep Han out of trouble for a few days..."

"What's the law on gamblin' on Naboo, anyway?"

"Grandmother, I apologize for Han. In general," says Leia.

"Oh, you don't have to apologize, Leia. Your husband is quite charming, in a roguish sort of way."

"He prefers 'scoundrel.'"


	17. Chapter 17

Leia's admittedly nervous to bring Ben somewhere with so many other children, but she banishes those thoughts from her mind so Ben doesn't hear them. She kisses Han and Luke goodbye, and watches as Ben hugs Luke for considerably longer than Han. "It's just an hour by shuttle. I could be back fast if you need anything," she tells them, gathering their bags, rushing Ben out the door.

The silence after Leia and Ben are gone is almost deafening. It occurs to Luke that he and Han have never had to spend time alone together with Leia gone. Not since they all stared living together. Never like this. He rubs the back of his neck, and realizes this is as good a time as any for them to bond, too. "You're not really thinking of going off gambling, are you?" 

He smiles, puts his hands on his hips. "Why? You don't wanna go with?"

"I can imagine the tabloids now," Luke says, shaking his head. "Besides, surely we can find something even more enjoyable to do here?" 

Han bites his lip, walking up to Luke and linking his arms around his waist. "Oh yeah? What you got in mind?"

Luke looks up into Han's eyes and somewhat surprises himself by saying, "I'll wear the shorts if you wear the shirt?" 

Chewie enters the room, somewhat forlorn without Ben around, and gives a gruff growl that causes Luke to spring back for a moment in embarrassment.

Han just laughs. "Don't worry about it, kid. I already got big plans for tonight."

Han sends Luke away on some intentionally obvious pretense, telling him not to come back until dark. When Luke does come back, Han's made the two of them dinner, and the table on the balcony is set for what looks distinctly like a romantic date. "Hey, honey," Han says, peeking his head out of the kitchen, smiling crookedly. He's wearing the shirt, and he hands Luke a generous glass of whiskey, kissing him on the cheek.

Luke laughs, more than a little flustered. "You didn't have to go to all of this." He lets Han lead him out to the table though, sits and decides to down a generous portion of his generous glass of whiskey. "It actually smells good." And the shirt looks as amazing as Luke thought it would.

"Hey, I'm a great cook. I dunno, I just wanted to see if I could really get you to relax, is all." He tops off both their glasses. "I seem to remember a few nights not too long after we met where I got a drunk farmboy to tell me every single thing on his mind. I miss that guy. This one here holds his cards too close to his chest."

"A lot's happened since then," Luke admits. He appreciates the effort Han's taken, and he knows it's not just for Ben's sake. They've put this sort of thing off for far too long. He's finally been able to open up to Leia about their family, after years of needing to keep it all bottled in. It's nice to think he and Han can have a similar sort of breakthrough. He takes another drink of his whiskey. "I've asked a lot of you over the years, and maybe not given back as much as I should have. I know you wouldn't be here if you didn't want to be, but I am sorry for my selfishness."

Maybe he and Leia would still be happily living alone together on Ylesia if Han had never found them and convinced them to return to the galaxy, but if Han hadn't Luke would never have started his temple, never learned the truth about his parents, and would have turned his back to the needs of the galaxy--and to the needs of his friend. Han's been there through it all, and he's no more the self-preserving scoundrel anymore than Luke is the naive farmboy.

"For your-- hey, no. It ain't like that. We got an unusual arrangement, sure, but it ain't like I'm only here 'cause you need me. You do need me, but you know I get as much out of this as I put in, right?" He takes a pull of his whiskey, then ducks back inside to get their dinners, putting a plate in front of each of them. "I guess... I'm just glad we're getting along better. I never meant for us to fight over her."

The food is surprisingly good, and Luke is happy to eat it. It helps him do something other than look at Han too, which is somehow suddenly making him embarrassed. "We never fought over her..." Not in the traditional sense of the word. "Though I suppose you could say there was a... tug-of-war at times..." They didn't fight, Luke just kept stealing her away. Because he was selfish. "She has always wanted both of us."

"She always gets what she wants, too," Han grumbles, but flashes a smile at Luke, to show he doesn't mind. "I never would have tried to get in the way otherwise. You know that, right? I've offered to stay away before. She wants me around." He shrugs. "I know that's not really your ideal...." He concentrates on his food.

Hearing it said out like that feels like a knife in the chest, because they both know it's somewhat tinged with the truth. "Han... I hope you don't think that I resent you, or that I wish you weren't here. You're my best friend. I love you. Leia and I..." He finds himself staring at the food now. "You balance us. You keep us functioning. And you shouldn't have that burden, but we need you."

He laughs. "Yeah, I  _know_. And you two give me a family, support, and some really crazy sex, so it's not like you're just using me, so don't act like it." He refills their glasses again. "Sure ain't boring. And I have a lot of freedom in this arrangement, with Leia and Ben with you at the temple most of the time."

Luke drinks it, knowing things will go better between them if he does. "And... that's okay? That's really okay? It's freedom and not loneliness? I... I would want Ben to be mine if he were yours," he quietly says. "I think I'd be resentful if we agreed to another, and she... couldn't have mine." And even though they've agreed, Luke still dominates the field, and he knows he does, and he knows Han lets him.

"Kid, if you can get Leia pregnant, I'm happy for both of you. I hope you'd be happy if me and her managed. Honestly, though... we been trying for years. I don't want to say it's not gonna happen, just that... Ben was a miracle, is all."

Luke _would_ be happy because Leia would be happy, but he knows he'd be sad for himself, as well. He's not a selfish man in general; in every other aspect of his life he feels very giving, but when it comes to Leia... There's a possessiveness that comes out, and which is nurtured by her, he can't deny. He knows Han accepts, but it's hard for Luke to understand why. "If she did ask you to go, one day... what would you do?"

Han raises an eyebrow. Leia would never ask him to go, but Luke's asking because he wants to understand Han, not because it's likely to come up. "I'd go. You try saying no to her? Doesn't work."

"I don't mean that. I know you'd respect her wishes. I mean, what would you _do_? Where would you go?" The way Han without Leia would act feels like it'd give him some insight to the desires Han has that he might be denying himself by staying with them.

"Oh, like that...." He laces his fingers together thoughtfully. "I dunno. I guess I'd probably keep doing what I'm doing. Being brass for the Republic ain't so bad now that they got a real payroll. But I dunno... I guess I was always here a lot ‘cause of you two. Even at first, it was always you two...." He shrugs off memories of the twins nineteen years old and all in white, laughing in his arms after the Battle of Yavin. He could never leave them. "I'd have to talk it over with Chewie, I suppose. Might go back to smuggling."

Han's not Force-sensitive, but Luke thinks sometimes he picks up on _feelings_ from him. It's not like it is with Ben or Leia, but there's sometimes something there. Luke finds himself remembering the joy the three of them shared after destroying the Death Star. The embraces born out of sheer disbelief that it had worked; that Han had come back; that the nightmare was over. It seems so long ago. 

He can't bear to think of a Han that would leave, but not remain their friends. A Han that would ride off into the stars and maybe never come back. Yet, if the roles were reversed, he isn't sure he could stand there and watch Leia and Han have all the happiness without him. He knows he couldn't; he's tried. "Would you remarry? Try for another family?"

"No," he answers quickly. "I never wanted those things before you two. I figure I only want them  _because_  of you two. I mean, I never even wanted kids at all, and then all of a sudden Leia was pregnant with Ben and we had to do something about it.... I love Ben, like he was mine, but having kids was never on my priority list. I should probably be thanking you for putting it there." He shakes his head. "I'm sorry, by the way. For the way I used to act about you having kids together. I was just scared for you. I know I said some nasty things. I don't think you're stupid, Luke."

That Han had never wanted kids before is a revelation. Some of it makes sense, though. It's not as if Han was nineteen when they all met, too. Sometimes Luke forgets just how much older Han is. He was already a man... It comes as a bit of a jolt to realize--Han was older when they met than Luke is now. He'd had plenty of time to find a wife and start a family. "I don't blame you for being worried about that... She's my sister. Of course you worried. I worried... I still worry. I've come to accept that everything will turn out all right, but... even though Ben is fine, it still causes complications. We still can't be truthful about everything... and if we didn't have you, it'd be so much more complicated. I know you accepted it willingly, but it's still a burden you shouldn't have to bear."

Han shrugs, meets Luke's eyes with a twinkle in his own. "The second I'm unhappy, I'll let you know about it." He ruffles Luke's hair. "My turn. Why do you put up with me being around? I know you need me, whatever. I'm not just a cover to you any more than I am to Leia, though. That thing you did the other night, with your hands, and both of us...." He finishes off his glass. "If you didn't want me there, you wouldn'ta done that. Sometimes I get the feeling you care." He leans back, smiling at Like, waiting for his answer. 

Luke decides to finish his drink before answering. It's a more complicated question than he anticipated, and he's not sure just how to unpack it all. He decides to be truthful. "I did that because I wanted to be the one to impregnate her," he admits, keeping his eyes on Han. "But it's also true if I didn't want you to be there, I wouldn't have done it. And I enjoyed it. I always enjoy when we're intimate. And I like how that shirt looks on you, and how you will look when it's not on you. Some of that is because I can feel what Leia feels, and she loves you so much. Some of that is because you came back. Time and time again, you've come back for me. Against your very nature, you came back and did the right thing. You're maybe the best man I've ever known." 

Han raises an eyebrow when Luke admits he did it at least partially so he couldn't get off inside Leia. But it figures. Luke's rarely possessive, rarely jealous, but some parts of his relationship with Leia bring out animalistic qualities in him--her, too. But by the time Luke gets to the end of his speech, all Han wants to do is kiss him, so he does, leaning forward carefully. He doesn't want to overstep any boundaries, and for the two of them to share something like this outside of bed with their wife is extremely rare. 

Luke kisses him back, and without Leia there fueling the attraction, filling Luke's senses, it's a very different sensation than any time they've kissed before. It's just Luke and Han. He realizes he's never been with anyone but Leia. Of course, he and Han have spent many nights in intimacy together, but Leia was always there. It was always as much about pleasing her as it was pleasuring each other.

He reaches up and cups Han's face as he deepens the kiss, tasting the whiskey on him and the essence of Han. Luke's been so selfish using him, and that realization makes him ache. Han accepts them and loves them. It's not a competition. They're all partners. When he breaks the kiss, he presses their foreheads together, not letting Han escape just yet. How he wishes he could tap into that brain of Han's with the Force; to know his desires even a fraction as well as he knows Leia's. 

"What do you _want_?" Luke breathes, sensuously. Leia doesn't use her mouth often, and Luke knows Han likes that. He remembers how shocked and pleased Han was when he held them together in his hands though... And there are other things they've never done, not even with Leia, that Luke has wondered if Han has wanted. "I'm yours tonight."

Han lets out a slow breath, steadying himself. Luke's a good kisser--insistent but careful--and he wants to draw this out. "Easy, kid," he says, "You're gonna get me all hot and bothered, and we got all night."

Luke laughs, and it feels good to be able to turn Han on. He lets himself enjoy that sensation. "Well, I know how much you can imagine... so if I need to mentally prepare myself, maybe I need all night." 

Han shakes his head and refills his glass, then Luke's, laughing softly. "Besides, kid... I'm way more interested in finding out what  _you_  want. Anything. You're the one who has to put up with your sister--your soulmate--bringing another man into things. I wanna earn my keep."

It's hard to think Han's being serious, after everything Luke and Leia have put him through, but perhaps he means it. Perhaps he really does feel like they just tolerate him. "You've more than earned your keep, Solo." But Luke sips his drink and leans back, thinking about it, letting his eyes wander over Han. "I want to see you pleasure yourself. I want to see what you do to yourself, while you're looking at me. Leia and I... I know everything she wants before she even wants it. With you... you're so difficult to read."

"All you gotta do is ask." He smirks. "You keep surprising me with how kinky you are. You've never done it without Leia, have you?"

"Is it that obvious?" Luke finishes his drink and, although he's starting to feel the whiskey now, he takes the initiative this time to refill both their glasses. He thinks they both need more than they usually drink. As much as Han consumes, Luke doesn't think he's ever seen him drunk. "I fuck my sister," he says, a little surprised how coarsely that came out. "How much kinkier do you want?"

He laughs. "Yeah... well, I guess I still see it sometimes like you're this boy with a big crush on the first girl who came along. I know that ain't fair, and it's not true anymore at all, and it never really was. You two found each other young, and that's lucky. I had to go through a lot of people before I found you and her. Can I ask you something...?" He finishes his drink. Something tells him that Luke wants him to get drunk, and he's happy to comply, if that's what they're doing tonight. "This might be kinda besides the point, since I know you only like  _her_ , but do you like guys at all, just in general?"

To his shame, Luke hasn't thought about Biggs in _years_. 

Biggs was his life once. Biggs was larger than life once. It's hard to remember that Han ever met him. Losing Biggs, Uncle Owen, Aunt Beru and Old Ben all within a few days of each other has been something Luke's shut out a lot. "I was _crazy_ about Biggs," he admits. "I don't know if I wanted to be him or be _with_ him." He closes his eyes to try to remember back; to recapture that farmboy's mind. "I was so naive... and he was so _good_. He never tried anything, but I'm sure I would have let him if he had. It's not like I thought about it specifically, but if it had happened..." Yes. In another lifetime, Luke would've gone to bed with Biggs and thought the world of him for it. He opens his eyes to find Han staring at him, and locks their gazes. In another lifetime, Luke thinks, that homeless, lonely farmboy without a penny to his name after destroying the Death Star would've probably gone to bed with Han, too, if he'd asked. "I think I like people. Good people. Loyal people."

Han nods. "Yeah. Me too. I think part of why I never settled down before you and Leia is I never found anyone who was that good. That loyal. You know Leia never liked anyone holding her down or ordering her around in bed before the two of us? Same thing. I trust you two to do things I never trusted anyone with before. To have kids with. To tie me down with a legal marriage. It's special."

Luke takes another swig of his whiskey. He and Leia are the same age--the exact same age--and yet sometimes he feels like the inexperienced kid brother. "We all got lucky, at the end. We found each other, and we managed to stick around long enough to realize how important we were to each other."

Han wants to ask Luke if he'd stay with him if anything ever happened to Leia, but even suggesting that something might happen to Leia might ruin Luke's night. He knows he'd want to stay with Luke, if Luke still had enough sanity left to be with anyone, especially to give Ben the stability of preserving their household. But Luke would be so destroyed by Leia dying that Han doesn't know if he's even capable of considering the question, so he lets the thought go. Instead, he puts his hand on Luke's knee and just says, "Yeah. Guess we all did get real lucky. Kid, we are making short work of this bottle," he laughs, showing Luke how little is left. 

"So get another one then. I know you've got them." He puts his hand on Han's on his knee, and looks at him. "My turn for a question... it always bothered me... Back when we met her, that first time," he can feel the alcohol is start to affect him, and he ignores his Jedi desire to sort it out; let's it dull him, "you _knew_ ," he says, almost accusingly, "you _knew_ I was into her. You knew it, and you pretended you weren't. I honestly thought you weren't. And it's not like I really thought a princess was going to pick a farmboy from Tatooine, but you know, I just felt there was something about her. Because she's my sister. But that came later." He takes a breath to control his thoughts better. "Back then, I just wanted to be with her. To make her notice me, and I thought she was. There was something! But as soon as I turned my back, _you_..." Luke has to set his glass down for a moment. He's not angry about it, not any more, but there's something there. The knowledge that handsome, eligible Han could've had almost anyone, and he ended up going for the one girl Luke was crazy about. "I just felt like you had been playing behind my back all along... I was the foolish kid that thought he had a chance with the princess, and you just laughed and pretended I did while going after her yourself."

Han shakes his head. "It wasn't like that." But he does feel guilty, because at the time it had seemed like that, even if it wasn't. "Nothing happened until after Hoth. When we were stuck on the _Falcon_ together for a few weeks. Everything before that was like this... I don't know. Me and her messing with each other, because we both knew we could take it. We both had thick enough skin and enough experience to play around in that way, I thought. Then when I told her I was leaving she got real... she got real upset, and I think that's when I knew for sure that it wasn't a joke anymore. Hold on."

He stands, a little tipsy. Luke wants him drunk, he'll show him drunk. Armed with a second bottle, he comes back to the table. The food's gone; the candles are burning lower.

"I ain't saying I didn't want her. I did. I just didn't realize what we were doing wasn't a game until we were all over each other. And I did think about it. But... you had three years to make a move, Luke, and all that kept happening was her giving you hints you refused to take, so when...." He shakes his head. "It wasn't really okay. But that's what happened. I'm sorry it upset you. I was glad after you got me back from Jabba that you two were finally together. I always knew that's how it should have been, and I didn't mean to make things weird."

"I was so young..." Luke stares into the distance for a few moments as Han makes new drinks. He had had chances to get with Leia before Han did, but the time had never seemed right. He was so afraid of making the wrong move that he never made any move until it was too late. Or maybe it worked out exactly as it was supposed to. Luke makes a big sigh. "I'm glad you were there for her when I wasn't able to be... I know you didn't take her from me. I know she choose you, and that I wasn't in a good place for a relationship... But that has always burned in the back of my head..." He smiles ruefully. "I guess it all worked out in the end, though, didn't it?" 

Han shrugs. "Wish there were a few things we didn't have to lose sleep over, but yeah, it worked out. I know we're better all together than any of us would be on our own." The whiskey's definitely starting to take over, because there's a spot on Luke's neck under his hair that Han really wants to kiss, and he's fairly close to just doing it. Instead, he ghosts his fingers over the spot, smiling when Luke's eyes flash at him. "I think we're all doing the best we can, and I ain't complaining."

Han's eyes on him are intense and full of promises, and Luke finishes his drink again--it was almost full, and he shudders as the alcohol courses through him--then says, "Bedroom?"

Han's answer is a hungry, messy, insistent kiss, and he's pulling Luke's hair a little. "What would the tabloids say if they knew about this?" he asks, smiling as he pulls Luke to his feet and drags him across the expanse of the dining and living rooms to the bedroom he shares with his twins. 

Luke laughs as they kiss and move through the apartment. "Honestly, they'd say it'd probably explains a lot." Luke puts his hands on Han's shoulders once they make it to the bed, and the silk feels as delicious warmed against Han's skin as he thought it would. "Far less scandalous that I'm fucking you than that I'm fucking Leia..."

Han draws his breath in between his teeth. "I still ain't used to hearing Luke Skywalker talk dirty." He sits on the bed and pulls Luke towards him by his belt.

Luke drapes his arms around Han's shoulders as he lets Han pull him closer. His head is spinning and he has to lean into Han to keep from flopping onto the bed. "You like it though, don't you? Getting your princess and your innocent farmboy to reveal their kinkiness..."

"Fuck, Luke, I like it more'n anything." He tumbles over on top of him, pressing his cock into Luke's through their pants as they kiss. He tugs at the closures of Luke's shirt, asks for help, laughing, then bites Luke's neck. He moves his hand down Luke's torso, rubbing his growing erection when he gets there. 

Luke lifts his hips to let Han help him out of his trousers, and feels a little bad because he didn't put those ridiculous shorts on like he promised he would. He's just all half-hard cock and hair down there, though judging from Han's reaction he doesn't seem too disappointed. "Lemme get the shorts," he says, struggling to sit back up, but the vertigo keeps him down on the bed.

"Save'em," Han says, pulling Luke back, and they land in a pile, laughing. "Aw, kid...." Han kisses him again. "Just kiss me. I'm real drunk."

Luke laughs, and he's not sure why he's laughing, but he kisses Han and works on undressing him, peeling off the silk shirt, and the trousers until he can run his hand over Han's broad chest. It's not as weird as he thought it'd be without Leia there. It feels much quieter, but not in a bad way. The alcohol has definitely helped him relax. Perhaps too much, because after a few moments he flops back down on his side. "That second bottle wasn't whiskey, was it?"

"It... well...." He'd been about to say that it is whiskey, but as it was made by and for Wookiees, and the word "whiskey" is more a Basic approximation of the actual name than any sort of official designation, it's not technically true. "It was more... Wookiee moonshine, I guess." He rubs his face, then looks at Luke, flushed and tired in the now too-bright lights of their bedroom. This isn't happening tonight, and he's pretty sure of that, now. Still, they really talked, and somehow this drunken makeout session they've gotten themselves into has felt cathartic. Han laughs again. "Shit, kid, I'm sorry." He lies on top of Luke, his head nestled into his chest as if he were the smaller of the two. "I love you," he murmurs, because it seems like he should say it if he's not going to show it.

"Han." Luke holds him, cradling him, a little surprised by the well of affection he feels. Han likes it when Luke gets dirty, but Luke likes it when Han gets sweet and affectionate. He's too drunk to do much more than hold him, but he strokes Han's hair, and enjoys the weight of Han against him. "Did you know your parents?" he suddenly asks. Yesterday's revelations are still raw for him, and he's never heard Han talk about his family.

Han laughs. "What? Oh... uh. No. Not really. I kinda remember them, but they left me at an orphanage when I was like... younger than Ben. I know they're both dead, now." He nuzzles into Luke. "I dunno. One of the staff at the orphanage when I was a kid was a Wookiee, and she was good to me, so I guess it just made me feel like Wookiees were my family. And you and Leia're my family. And Ben."

Luke doesn't know if it helps, but he spreads the Force out, exploring Han as best he can, finding his tendrils and soothing them, touching them, trying to draw a connection between them. It hurts to know Han was abandoned. It hurts to know they've been together for years and Luke never asked. He's always known, to some degree, because if Han's family were relevant to Han, surely they would've been at his wedding. Surely Ben would have grandparents on Han's side. Luke holds him closer; another orphan that made his own family. "I'm glad we pulled you into our orbit."

Han sighs contentedly. "Yeah. Me too." He tilts his head up to kiss Luke once more, then drops off to sleep.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lots of Han/Luke in this one.

Luke wakes Han with breakfast in bed, though it's not much more than toast and butter with a side of caf. He nurses both their hangovers through the Force, but there's enough left over that they're both groggy and a little queasy. He doesn't regret it though... they've got a few days before Leia gets back, and letting it all out last night is sure to improve the relationship from here on out. 

"Last night was nice," he says after they've finished eating and Luke's lounging in the bed beside him again, "but maybe we should hold off on the Wookiee-hooch tonight..."

Han laughs, running his fingers over Luke's bare abdominal muscles. "Ugh. Whatever you say, Kid." But the worst of his hangover is past, and Luke's body through his thin, cozy sleep pants is inviting. Han puts their breakfast plates on the bedside table and wraps his arms around Luke's smaller frame, kissing him. 

Luke tangles his hand in Han's hair as they kiss, definitely feeling more adventurous now. "You never did answer one of my questions last night." He trails his hand down Han's shoulder and back, stopping to grip his ass through the sheets, pulling him closer. "What do you want?" Luke can't decide whether he thinks Han would be more turned on by being dominated by Jedi Master Skywalker, or dominating him... Possibly, Luke realizes, Han would be happy either way.

Han feels shyer than he has in years. "You can feel it when I'm inside Leia, right?"

"Yes." Luke rubs his back encouragingly. He's on the verge of getting Han to admit something he's wanted and not dared breathe before, and it excites Luke.

"You wanna see what it's like when I'm inside  _you_?" He kisses Luke, but his anticipation is still evident in his eyes. 

Luke's cock gives a throb of interest, and he keeps his eyes on Han. "Do _you_? Tell me that's what you want, if you want it."

Han smirks. He usually leaves this sort of thing to the twins, but he leans in next to Luke's ear and growls, "Kid, I wanna turn you over onto your stomach and I wanna fuck you senseless." He bites below Luke's ear.

Luke gasps at the bite, at Han's words, and resists opening the connection to Leia. He wants this to be just them. He pushes Han down onto the mattress and straddles him. He'll let Han get him where he wants him eventually, but not just yet. Han's hard already, and Luke wants to show him that he is, too. It takes just a moment to pull off his lounge pants. He pulls their cocks together like he did the other night, using their own precome to help slick them down. "How long have you wanted it?" he asks. If he's going to fulfill Han's fantasy, he wants to build it up as much as he can.

"You're gonna tease me? Fine. Since _always_. I looked at you in that bar on Tatooine and I thought... fuck... look at that blonde guy with the pouty lips...." And he kisses him again, partly so Luke won't make him talk anymore. "Back then, did you ever think....?" He wraps his hand around Luke's on their cocks, increasing the pressure. 

The talk is as much for Luke as it is for Han. Maybe more so. Knowing Han's wanted him, thought about him like that, since the beginning... it's heady. It's what he needs to hear. "No," he gasps, gripping Han's shoulder with his other hand to keep his balance. "I never dreamed..." He looks down at their hands and their cocks, and then looks into Han's eyes. There's no mistaking the lust and the love there, and Luke wants to give it to him. Not as an apology for all the things he's put Han through, but because he loves Han; because Han loves him. "I want it," he says, knowing Han wants to hear it. He presses his mouth to Han's ear. "I want to feel you inside me."

Han's eyes almost roll back in his head. He kisses Luke quickly, and, with a gesture that shows he means business, he pushes Luke off of him, leaving the young man staring after him as he grabs some lube from a drawer in the adjoining bathroom. "Saw earlier that the hotel came equipped with a bunch of..uh...useful accessories," he explains. He's already back over Luke, kissing him, twisting open the tube, rubbing the slick fluid on his cock, bringing Luke's hand up to help his. 

Luke strokes him purposefully, intently, and enjoys the way Han responds to Luke's soft strength. He can tell just how much Han has wanted this and is a little shocked he's never so much as mentioned it before now. "Make sure we leave housekeeping a nice tip." Han said he wanted him on his stomach, but Luke straddles him again. They'll get there, but to start he finishes slicking him down and then moves over him. He wants to look at Han when they do it; wants to be able to kiss him. He soon feels Han's hands on his backside, his slippery fingers questing and spreading more lubricant and Luke leans into him, presses his face into Han's neck and breathes hotly and encouragingly into his ear. 

Nearly overcome by Luke's enthusiasm, his breathing, Han pushes him into position, entering him very carefully. It's Luke's first time, and he doesn't want to hurt him, so he moves slowly, pausing every half inch to take stock of Luke's reaction. But it all seems promising, and by the time he's fully buried in Luke, he realizes his apprehension was, while kind and realistic, probably unnecessary. The young Jedi had accepted him surprisingly easily.

Han rocks his hips experimentally. "You like it?" he breathes, then wraps his fingers around Luke's cock. "Tell me how it feels."

Luke's fingers dig into Han's shoulders as he holds him. The sensation isn't unpleasant, but it's not like entering Leia. "Don't stop," he murmurs into Han's ear. He wants to feel more. He wants to feel Han lose himself in this. Luke experimentally tries to move his own hips up and down Han's cock, and that brings a whole new series of sensations to him. "You're.." he laughs, "you feel really big."

Laughing, realizing anew that this is Luke, his Luke, Han says, "Well, I ain't small." His hands grip Luke's hips, moving Luke up and down slowly. "Should be a spot I'm hitting. You feel it?" It's strange without Leia there to guide them. "I want this to be good for you." He stretches up to kiss him.

Luke kisses him back and lets his mind go. He's relaxed enough to accept Han, but mentally he's not quite there yet. He's still adjusting to the girth, the sensation that he's being penetrated. He buries his face into Han's neck and concentrates on what Han's doing to him, and when he does, he feels it. Han's cock brushes into something buried deep within Luke, and his fingers suddenly dig into his arms and his breath comes in a gasp. Han hits it again and Luke responds, working his hips now to connect them at that place. "F-fuck," he gasps, forcing his body down, to feel it again.

"Yeah, that's it," Han grunts around thrusts. "Luke, you're already takin' it like a champ." Now that Luke has a better feel for the placement and pace, Han moves one of his hands back to Luke's cock, rubbing his fingers gently over the head before closing them firmly around his shaft. He wants Luke to come totally undone for him. "But I don't know what I expected after all these years of fucking you and your sister."

Han touching his cock while Luke's busy focusing on this new pleasure is almost like an electrical shock. His hips buck into Han's hand, which just causes his body to squeeze around Han's cock, which just increases his own pleasure. It's not like it is with Leia, not by a long shot, but it's intense and real, and so much more intimate than he had expected. "Is it good for you?" he manages to rasp between gasps, still working his hips. More than his own pleasure he wants Han to love it; to give him something special, something only they share.

Han nods feverishly. "Yeah." More than anything he thinks he likes watching Luke getting fucked, but he's so slick and tight around him, and the kid intuitively knows how to move with him inside. "Yeah, it's... it's real good." He pulls Luke off him. There's no way he could move in Luke the way he really wants to like this, even if he is pretty all flushed and astonished like he is right now. "Lie on your stomach," he orders. 

Luke does as he's asked, and it feels so erotic and submissive, he's not sure what to do with himself. But he lifts his hips, spreading his knees to give Han a good look at what he knows Han wants, and looks invitingly over his shoulders to meet his eyes. 

Han wraps his arms around Luke from behind and thrusts into him, kissing his neck passionately. He's going to really make love to him now, like he never has. He's going to make love to him like they make love to Leia, holding him, worshiping him, driving him crazy with pleasure and need. "Talk to me, Luke," he breathes in his ear. "Tell me you want it."

"Ahh," Luke buries his face into the mattress as Han takes him again, hitting that spot inside him each time. He finds it hard even to support himself while Han is going to town. He turns his face to the side to breath, fingers clutching the sheets. "Let it out," he gasps, eyes squeezed shut. "All the years you've waited... give it to me, Han. Let me feel how long you've wanted this." He arches his back and starts to thrust back, meeting Han half way, and groaning in pleasure when he does.

Han isn't going to last long like this, especially with Luke making all that noise. "I'm gonna make you come so hard," he moans. "Come for me, kid." He increases his tempo, still desperately kissing Luke's neck.

Luke tries to look back at Han and catches just a glimpse of his face, his arms, the vein throbbing on the side of his neck. He pushes his hand between his legs and grabs his cock and times his strokes to Han's. He thinks of a time in the near future when they can do this with Leia beneath him; when Han's thrusts into him will push Luke deeper into Leia and he lets out a gasp of arousal and releases, blasting into the sheets, and bucking his hips back furiously into Han as he does, unable to escape the intense pressure and finding his orgasm prolonged all the more for it.

When Han comes, moments after Luke, he calls him 'Kid' twice in a breathy moan, bucking hard into him, his arms wrapped all the way around his torso, clinging in his desperation.

He's glad they waited so long. It made it that much more erotic.

Han pulls out of Luke before he's really even finished completely, because Luke's already spent, and he's trying to take it somewhat easy on him. Letting out a deep, guttural, "Oh...," Han collapses into Luke's back, still holding him. As soon as he mostly catches his breath, he laughs. "Thanks... you know, for... being flexible."

Luke tries to laugh, but he's still panting, catching his breath as he rides the tail-end of his orgasm. His body is thrumming with the energy from it. He has made love to Leia hundreds or thousands of times by now, but this is the first time he feels truly fucked. The glowing radiance emanating off Han isn't hard to feel, either. After a few moments of gathering his wits, Luke shifts them so Han's draped on him instead of just bonelessly collapsed on his back. Luke holds him, wrapping his arms around him, pulling him closer like he often does when he's still inside Leia after making love. "Sorry I made you wait so long."

"You? I'm the one who never said anything. I think I thought you wouldn't be interested." He smiles. "Pretty smart of Leia, giving us time alone, huh?" He sits up on an elbow, somewhat limply, and looks at Luke. "Hey... was she... you know.  _Here_?"

Luke is boneless and relaxed, but he manages to face Han, studying his features. He wishes he had Han's natural ability to read body language better. Without the Force, it's so much more difficult. "No. She wasn't." He lowers his gaze a bit. "I wanted it to just be us." His hand is on Han's hip, and he strokes the sweaty skin slightly. 

Han smiles at him. He does feel closer to Luke--a lot closer--maybe even a lot more romantic about him, but he also feels relaxed, and he also feels a little self-conscious. "Yeah... me, too. It's okay if you wanna include her, but... also nice to have something just ours." He smiles at Luke, then, arms around him, kisses him deeply in the afterglow. 

Luke kisses Han for a long time, slow and sensuous, and in a way they never kiss when sex isn't about to happen. It's much more intimate when they're both satiated and kissing simply just to kiss; to be close together. "This is important," Luke says, touching Han. "It's so important we should've done it sooner. A lot sooner. It's important for Ben, but it's important for us, too." He smiles softly. "I can't wait until Leia finds out..." He knows after her initial shock wears off, she's going to come to the same thought he did. "Do you think..." He's not sure why he feels a bit shy about approaching it now, after what they've just done. He rephrases himself. "I'd like to try that again sometime, when she's here..."

Han smirks. "I was hoping you would. Nice to be alone... just the two of us." He kisses Luke's neck, just to kiss him. "But I wanna show Leia our new tricks. This opens a lot of new possibilities, and some of them include her." He touches Luke's face, growing more serious. "You're right, though. I don't know why we've never done this before. I think we'll feel more like a team now. You know, instead of taking turns being Leia's husband, taking turns being Ben's parent. You're his father, and I never wanna overstep that, but I parent him, too, and if we work better as, you know, co-parents, that's gonna help everything. If we're better partners." He kisses the tip of Luke's nose, then smiles crookedly at him. "We are partners, you know. Not sure when it happened, but we are."

Luke nods, suddenly feeling a well of emotion. "You're his father too," he says, pointedly. "His papa. Don't ever think that you're not. And if anything were to ever happen to me... I know you'd be there for him. For both of them. That means more than words can ever say." He finds himself just staring at Han. He's not sure when it happened either, or if it happened long ago and they're only just realizing it now. It feels good, though. It doesn't feel like he and Leia against the world anymore... it feels like a family.  
\--

The next day, Leia wakes up in the middle of the night, aware that it's Luke's desire that's roused her... only to realize she's still on the retreat, and Luke is in Theed, reaching for her like she sometimes reaches for him when she's with Han and he's at the temple.

_Oh._

She smiles to herself, realizing how wet she already is.

_Oh...._

She closes her eyes, accepts what he's showing to her, what he's making her feel. The intense physical pleasure, the pressure, the occasionally awkward laughs, the kisses and bites, the love and acceptance that already feels deeper than when she left. She's glad she has her own room, because she can't help but come when Luke does, and she thinks she would have even if she hadn't been touching herself... but she didn't hold off to find out.

Since she knows they're awake, she gives them about five minutes after Luke comes, after she comes, and calls them on Luke's private comlink.

They need to be careful, even though it's a private line, but she misses them, and they all know how to code their meanings. They weren't in the Rebel Alliance for nothing. "Hi," she says sweetly when they answer, still laying naked in bed in the dark, imagining them next to her. "Everything going okay without me?"

It's so good just to hear Leia's voice. It's only been two days, but Luke's missing her more and more with every passing hour. Finally opening the connection to her, and letting her share in their second round of lovemaking helped to some degree, but it also increased the longing. He smiles shyly at Han, not quite sure what to say. "It's going very well, I think..."

Her smile broadens. "I got the message. It made me really miss you two, but I guess things are going even better than I hoped." She ghosts her hand over her nub, thinking about it, biting her lip, and she wishes that she could just moan into the comlink. "I can't wait to see this new configuration you've come up with."

Luke thinks in that moment if he knew exactly where her retreat was, he'd be getting a lift there right now. He grips Han a little tighter, because Leia touching herself is like her hand on his cock. "I think you'll really like it. When do you come home again?" he asks, his breath a little heavier.

Han catches on that something Leia is doing is affecting Luke, and experimentally 'helps out' by running his thumb across one of Luke's nipples, which usually don't get played with much otherwise.

Leia swallows as one of her breasts feels teased. "Just two more nights. Unless you need me back sooner. Is there anything pressing?" She rubs her clit with a little more pressure. 

"Yes. Very pressing," Luke gasps, trying not to sound so obvious over the comlink and failing. "You should... maybe come back immediately..."

Han takes over, able to keep a much more level head. "Don't listen to him. Everything is fine here." He watches Luke writhing in the bed as Han continues to pinch and roll his nipples. "How's Ben?"

Leia wishes she could admonish Han for being so cruel. "Ben's... he's fine. He's actually getting along really well with his second-cousins. I still can't believe I'm saying that. That we have family." She manages to say it all around her mounting pleasure. She's stopped touching herself, but she can still feel what Han's doing to Luke. "Luke, maybe we should disconnect...." But it takes both of them, and she's not going to let him go first. She misses him too much. 

Luke doesn't know if she means from each other or the call. He doesn't want to disconnect either. At length, he manages to put his hand over Han's, to stop the teasing. He still feels like he wants to come, which is incredible because he just did with Han not five minutes ago, but everything about him misses Leia. "I'm all right," he manages. He'd rather end the call than close down the Force connection.

Han can't stop grinning. "That's great to hear, honey. I'm really glad Ben's having such a good time and making friends with his cousins... Luke and I have been keeping busy, too, but maybe we shouldn't keep you up. It's late and I'm sure you've got an early morning..." He smiles as Luke lets his hand go, and then immediately reaches down to brush his fingers against his cock; he just wants to hear Leia gasp.

She draws her breath in sharply, but tries to make it sound normal. "You're right, I'll let you two get to bed, too. Han, behave yourself while I'm gone." She knows he'll do nothing of the kind. "I love you."

"We love you too," Han says, and ends the call, only to lie there on his side looking at Luke in the semi-darkness.

"Touch me," Luke almost begs, pulling Han's hand back to his cock. "She's still here."

"I'll do you one better." And he scoots down, taking Luke's cock in his mouth, his hands on either side of his waist, giving him his best performance so Leia will know how good it's been.

Luke arches his back, grips Han's hair and lets Leia almost take over his body. He's still overstimulated from the sex a few minutes ago, but Leia isn't. She wants to feel Han's mouth, through Luke, on her body. She controls Luke's hips as he moves them in time to hers, and she's the one that finally releases, making Luke release too, with an almost strangled, over-done cry. He jerks and shakes as he comes, the orgasm drawn out of him from some deep reserve.

Han swallows Luke's come and smiles at him. "That was her, wasn't it? I could tell. You don't move your hips like that." He kisses him. "Tell her there's more where that came from," he whispers hot in Luke's ear. 

Nodding that that was almost _all_ her, Luke conveys the message, though he knows she knows. He's finished though. His body is spent and still twitching from the two nearly back-to-back orgasms. His cock feels almost raw, but he's happy and satiated. It's not as intense as it'd be if Leia were there, but it's good in a completely different way.

"She's proud of us," Han says, nuzzling and kissing Luke as they settle in to pass out. "Only thing I don't get is how slobs like us got a girl like her. And we actually make her happy, too."

Luke curls on his side and relaxes into Han. "I wonder that every day myself. We're just lucky, I guess." He wants to get up and shower, but it will have to wait until the morning. He's completely and utterly fucked.  
\--

Ben's riding on Leia's back when they get back to the suite, in an unusually good mood. Leia is, too--her sense of belonging hasn't been this strong in--perhaps--ever, and now she's going home to the men she loves, who--she thinks--love each other even more than they did when she left. Luke opens the door for her when she's still half-way down the corridor, because of course he knows she's there, of course he's waiting. 

He looks handsome and relaxed, and he's looking at her and their son with such adoration and relief in his eyes. Leia tells Ben they're going to lightspeed and runs into the apartment, past Luke, so she can kiss him when they get inside. Ben giggles and screams, and she tosses him onto the couch as Luke shuts the door.

Luke bites his lip to force himself to behave. Ben's there, and although he can feel Leia's desires burning inside her as well, they can't ignore their lives. Not even when they've been away from each other for days on end. "Welcome home," he says as he goes to join them.

"Look what I made," Ben says, taking out a small device from his pocket. It lights up and spins and can hover around the room. It doesn't do anything else, but Ben _made_ it. He's five, and Luke is bursting with joy.

"You put it together?" Han asks as he flops down on the couch beside Ben and catches the device out of the air. "Or you mean you really made it?"

Ben frowns at first, but then turns to Han. "I made it. They had a craft day and all the kids could pick whatever from the pile they wanted... and I made it."

Han makes a big deal about it, turning it over in his hands. "You knew you could attach a calibater to a dioxode and make power?"

"Uh-huh, because that's how the servo-wash in the back at the temple works, and if you link that to the power crystal here--"

Luke lets them talk, aware of what Han's doing, and uses the opportunity to hug Leia. He opts not to kiss her just yet, to keep himself from jumping her. "I missed you."

She touches his arm, gazing up into his eyes. "I missed you so much." She kisses his cheek, silently telling him to behave, hoping he notices how good a mood she and Ben are in. "It was incredible, Luke. Everyone was so... welcoming. And I know you and Han made good use of your time, too." She touches him with the Force, a gentle caress of his memories.

"I wish I could've gone with you two," he says, putting an arm around her shoulder to hold her close while they watch Ben explaining things to Han. It's wonderful to see them talking, too. "But Han and I had a nice time."

Chewie roars from the doorway and within a few seconds has enveloped Ben in a hug, before settling back down, now with Ben in his lap, to listen to Ben explaining the device further. He's started to take it apart, and Han's giving small tips on how to improve its function. 

Luke feels like his heart is going to burst. "It was such a good idea to come here."

"I'm always right," Leia breathes in Luke's ear, "And you know it."

She draws him to the couch to sit with Han and the son the three of them have brought into the world.

They all read to Ben on the couch after dinner, for longer than they should, but Leia's so happy she doesn't want it to end, and if Mommy says they can all stay up, then they can all stay up. Ben likes it when Uncle Luke reads best, because he does the voices, but he lets everyone have a turn. They don't put him in bed until he starts falling asleep in Papa's arms, and then they carry him to his bed.

Once in their room--Chewie's already been asleep in his for hours--they feel like the only three people in the universe, and they all look at each other aghast at the sheer amount of happiness and light and love the three of them are capable of creating, linking hands in a circle.

For a moment, Luke doesn't want to move. He doesn't want to break the spell of happiness between them. It feels like, perhaps for once in their lives, everything has become balanced. Ben is happy. Their relationship feels like an equal, complete circle, no longer a V with Leia at the point. Then his desires override him, and he pulls his sister close, kissing her the way he's been wanting to since the moment she left. The last four days have built the passion to headying heights which were only further exacerbated by the need to behave after she returned with Ben.

"I missed you," he says, hands immediately on her hips, pulling her dress up as he kisses her neck. "And I still can't believe what you two did to me that night."

Leia laughs mischievously, but succumbs to Luke's kisses quickly. "Luke," she says softly. "Luke, I hate being away from you." Her body is begging for his. His arms feel like home, like slipping into a warm bath, or her own bed after a rough trip away. More than that. Like electricity. Like love itself. She takes his face in her hands and kisses him again. 

Luke kisses her back, hot and hungry, reuniting again after a long stretch making it all the hotter. Han watches them for a few moments, just letting them reunite, before he joins, pulling Leia's dress all the way off before starting on Luke's pants. 

He lets out a barking laugh when he reveals that the usually-commando Luke is finally wearing those black shorts under it all, and must have been all day.

Leia sees what Han's laughing at and her own giggles are almost enough to make her collapse onto the bed. So she goes ahead, pulling Luke with her, delighting in his smile, his beautiful body, his ease. Han kneels behind Luke, kissing his bare back as he reaches around him into his shorts. Leia's not watching, because she wants to kiss Luke more than she wants to breathe, but she knows. She can feel it.

Luke would be blushing and embarrassed by their laughter if his arousal wasn't so high; if he couldn't also feel how much they want him. Both of them. With Leia there his affection for Han has increased tenfold and he shares that with Leia, and shares his own new desires. He can't wait to experience Han inside him while he's inside her. 

He gasps as Han handles him, kissing Leia and knowing she loves feeling this through Luke, but knowing too just how badly she needs to be filled. "Are you ready?" he asks, knowing the answer full well but wanting to hear her say it.

Leia knows she's always just as aroused as he is, so she decides to tease him. "Luke," she purrs, licking two of her fingers, rubbing her nipple with them, squeezing her breast. "You never pay any attention to these." She looks up at him with big, wide dark eyes, a cloying smile. "Don't you like them?" They're bigger than they were before she had a baby, round and firm, and she knows he loves them. She and he are always anxious to get to the point, so she wants to know what he'll do if she makes him work for it.

Watching Leia play with herself is probably Luke's second favorite pastime after playing with her, himself. He feels her teasing and knows it's almost as much for him as it is for her. 

Han takes his hands away and that leaves Luke feeling very confined and restrained by the shorts. He moves to her, taking her nipple into his mouth to suck, letting his other hand mimic his tongue on her other breast. There is not one part of Leia's body he doesn't want to worship, and suckling her breasts is so intimate he's sorry that he hasn't done it more. For Han's benefit, he speaks instead of using the Force. "If you want to be worshipped you just say the word." He switches nipples, licking circles before using his lips to nip the hardened bud as if to milk her. 

Her gasps and moans start the second his attention refocuses to follow her whims, and intensify with his touches. She savors his mouth and fingers on her breasts, then catches his eye, licks her fingers again--only to tease him, as it's completely unnecessary--and trails her fingers down her stomach, over her pubis, and to her clitoris, rubbing it and rolling her hips against it as she looks into Luke's eyes. "What about this?"

Luke arches his back as she plays with herself, because it feels like her fingers are swirling around him. "Gladly," Luke breathes and lowers himself between her legs. She's dark pink and so aroused he can see her little bud standing up as she swirls her fingertips around it. He thinks maybe it's the most beautiful place on her body, and hungrily puts his mouth to it, licking with his tongue in a way that makes his own cock ache in pleasure. He puts one hand on Leia's abdomen, and pulls her closer with the other, draping her legs around his shoulders, so he can focus utterly and completely on pleasuring Leia with his mouth. 

He would give her a thousand orgasms like this before taking his own if she asked. Worshiping her, and pleasuring her is almost more important to him than having the pleasure of it for himself. He's quite certain there's nothing Leia could ask of him that he wouldn't do for her.

As focused as he is on the task, he doesn't notice Han moving around them to take up position at Leia's breasts, picking up right where Luke left off.

Gasping in pleasure, breathing hard, Leia tangles her fingers in Luke's hair. She gazes adoringly up at Han as he leans over her, teasing her breasts. "Han," she says, "I wish you could feel this. I wish you could feel how much he loves me."

He smiles. "Sweetheart, I _know_ how much he loves you." He kisses her, and she puts as much pleasure into the kiss as she's capable of, shows him how Luke is making her feel, and Han moans pleasantly.

After a few minutes, Leia sends to Luke, still kissing Han, _If I come, you'll come, and I need you inside me. Now. I need to feel fully joined. And... I want you to make a baby with me._

When she runs her fingers down Luke's body as he aligns himself, she laughs out loud. He's still wearing the shorts.

The shorts are so tight now, with Luke's hard cock straining to be released, that it leaves nothing to the imagination. He's almost in pain she's made him wait so long, but it's the kind of pain that's worth waiting through. He wants her to see him like this, to know just how deep his love runs. They're equals, and they both know that, but he'd be her slave if he she asked him to.

He presses his body into hers, and through the hot vinyl he can feel her pulsing against him, her body absolutely opened and aching to be filled. She's right in that he could come without even being touched if he just kept going. He rubs against her for a few seconds, just a bit too crazed with desire to stop. She's his whole world. "Help me get these things off," he begs--to her, to Han, to anyone. His hips are rocking of their own accord, and his hands are too slippery to get a good grip on them.

Leia and Han move almost as one to pull the shorts off Luke's body, and Leia's body jolts in pleasure when he gasps at his unleashing. As soon as the shorts are off both ankles, flung across the room by Han, Leia's already frantically wrapping her legs around Luke's hips and drawing him into her, as deep as she can. Her forehead pressed against his as their bodies join, Leia whispers, "Welcome home," then kisses him sensually, tilting her hips to rock against his. His whole being fills her, and she feels complete, making her desire for him further mount. She digs her nails into his back.

Meanwhile, Han is already behind Luke, rubbing him gently open, getting him ready.

Luke almost doesn't even feel Han there, the sensation of finally being back inside Leia is so great. He kisses her hungrily, deeply as he thrusts into her, lifting her hips with his hands and holding her off the bed so he can thrust at the perfect angle. It's only Han pulling his hips up that makes Luke remember what they had planned.

It takes only a moment to use the Force to pull some pillows over, and he pushes one under Leia's bottom so she's angled up toward him without requiring him to hold her there. He gets on his knees to present his backside to Han and breaks the kiss so he can pant into Leia's ear. It's about to get very intense.

"I love you," he whispers into her ear, never needing to say it and always feeling he needs to. He closes his eyes as Han finishes his preparations and starts to push into him. He moans hotly into Leia's ear, and does his best to still his own bucking until Han gets situated.

Leia cradles her beautiful golden farmboy as her scoundrel of a husband enters him, and she feels it all. Whimpering in ecstasy, she can't help but roll her hips against Luke's. "I love you, too. Oh fuck, Luke, I love you so much," she manages. "Han, you have a lot of catching up to do," she warns him, because even with Luke inside her, her arousal is almost painful and she needs it to be satiated. 

"Doin' what I can," Han breathes, and starts thrusting into Luke, carefully, and then more quickly.

At first, Luke and Leia wait it out, holding each other. It's like he's inside both of them, and Leia's panting with Luke even though the two of them are barely moving. At last, she can't take it anymore, and she pushes her hips up to Luke's again, moving him inside her.

Luke clings to her and just moans. He's never felt anything like this before. Leia's building supernovas in front of him, and Han's lighting fireworks. "Do you..." he backs into Han as Leia continues to fuck herself on Luke's cock. "Do you feel _that_?" he asks when he backs into Han and hits that spot inside that shoots sparks straight into his cock. He takes a moment to align them, so that Han hits him right when he thrusts into Leia when she's rocking onto him. Luke loses his words, all he can do is hiss and groan.

His left hand manages to untangle itself from Leia's legs and finds its way to her abdomen, pressing down on her ovaries. It's important his hand is there, but his mind is so clouded with sparks he almost forgets why.

Leia does feel it, she feels everything, and all she can do is move her hips and be swept up in the sensations, both physical and mystical, and the nearly tangible emotions in the air around them. They've never all been this intimate together. She can feel them all radiate love--and not much else, since conscious thought is a distant memory.

Luke's hand on her belly reminds her, and somehow she manages to focus enough to find an egg, but she loses it for reasons she doesn't understand, and then she's so wrapped up in their bodies all moving together that she forgets to look for it again.

Luke's so hard he's pulsing before he starts to come in earnest, and his pulses send Leia over the edge, pulling him haphazardly with her. They cry out as one, then stifle their moans with a possessive, frantic kiss, and she can tell by what she feels from Luke that Han starts coming soon after, bucking hard into his lover.

As Han finishes into him, Luke makes sure to back into Han, to give him a good ride, and when he does, he gets rewarded with more incredible sparks, which just serves to make his cock spasm again inside Leia. He's spent, but still alive on a wire, hypertuned to everything. He is breathing harder than either of them, and buries his face into Leia's neck once Han finishes. He's almost trembling he's come so hard, and his weight sinks into her and the pillows, and it's awkward, but also feels so good, almost trapped like that inside her, with Han's weight pressing into him from behind. They're connected, a chain of love, and he never wants it to end.

With Luke still inside her, trapped against him like this, Leia takes the moment to look for the egg again. But she fumbles with it, unable to bring it closer to Luke's seed. She sighs. Why can't they make it happen?

She knows Luke's otherwise occupied, but she knows he senses what she's doing. Ben has so many distant cousins. They all have siblings....

Wrapping her arms around Luke, she banishes the worry from her mind. Maybe they'll work on it alone together, later. For now, both of the men she loves are lying on top of her, and they're all connected. "I should go away more often," she laughs, remembering a time that Luke told her the same thing.

Although Luke's nearly mindless from the pleasure, he feels Leia's frustration and sends her soothing thoughts. They'll try again together. He'll make it happen. He kisses whatever part of her body is closest to him with promises, and rubs her belly. As much as he wants them to make another child together, and as special as it'd be if it happened with Han like this, he doesn't want to end every session with her sadness when it doesn't happen. "Don't you dare," he murmurs, wriggling a little to get more comfortable.

"I'm not sad," she whispers. "I didn't mean to bring you down." She tilts her hips up to pull him deeper into her. "You feel so good in there. I wish you could always be in there...." She sighs into his shoulder.

Han pulls out of Luke and flops down tiredly next to Leia, putting his arms around them both, kissing Luke.

Luke pushes the pillows out of the way once he's free and rolls Leia onto her side, so he can pull her leg over his hip to keep them joined like they've started always doing after sex. He sighs as Han sandwiches her on the other side, pressing his body into hers, which makes her press more into Luke. It's so sensual and intimate. It feels so good to have Han's solid presence there, subtle working to hold them together. _It'll happen_ , he promises her, _it's just not the right time._

 _I know. I'm the one who saw it._ She sighs, wishing she hadn't focused so much of their energy at the end on trying to conceive, because they're both a little brought down, when this should all just be happiness. She knows it turns Luke on when she asks him to get her pregnant, and she knows he likes rubbing her belly, but.... "Maybe we should stop looking at it under a microscope. I know it's going to happen. We should just let it happen."

"Hmm?" Han asks sleepily on her other side.

"Nothing," she says, turning her face to kiss him. He lets it go and closes his eyes.

Luke nods and gives her a hug that amounts to little more than a squeeze. There's something incredible about peering into Leia's body and trying to make her ovulate and impregnate her, but she's right. They're trying too much. If it happens, it happens. If it hasn't happened, there must be a reason for it. He nuzzles her affectionately, kissing her when she looks back at him. 

"We'll just let it happen," he agrees, and closes his eyes. He's never fallen asleep inside her before, but he thinks with Han pressing her into him, he might just be able to.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plot? What plot?

Ben's always had vivid dreams and--sometimes--he knows they're real.

Once when he was very, very little, but he still remembers, he had a dream about charming a butterfly down from a tree to rest on his hand. When Mommy and he first went to live with Uncle Luke at the temple, he did just that on his first day there.

Sometimes they're memories. Not his memories. Memories about Grandfather.

Mommy and Uncle Luke told him that Darth Vader wasn't his grandfather. Anakin was his grandfather. Anakin was a good man who loved his wife and the babies in her belly, and then something bad happened and he couldn't be with them anymore. He doesn't understand what happened but he knows that he was badly hurt and had to live in a machine for the rest of his life. In a mask.

This is the first time he's been able to talk to Grandfather about it.

_Your powers grow strong, young Ben_ , a quiet, but deep voice speaks into his head. There is nothing in the darkness to indicate where the voice is coming from. _For the first time, you are able to sense my presence..._

_Grandfather?_ Ben asks. He can't believe his luck. Not only does he have Great-Grandmother now and lots of cousins, but he's strong enough to talk to Grandfather, too. Uncle Luke told him that he used to see Masters Yoda and Kenobi after they died, and that once he even saw Grandfather, but Ben's never seen or talked to any spirits. 

He swells with pride. _I am strong,_ he answers. _I'm the strongest kid at the temple!_

_If you remain so hardworking, you will someday become the strongest man in the galaxy. Would you like that, young Ben? Stronger than me, stronger than Papa... stronger even than... Daddy._ The voice softens, slightly. _No one will leave you alone, then._

_Stronger than Daddy?_ Ben asks, aghast. No one's stronger than Daddy. No one ever could be. But maybe....

Maybe _he_ could.

Maybe he already is. Mommy and Daddy are worried when they see him using the Force sometimes. His little heart aches with the pain of being so misunderstood and alone. _They're afraid of me,_ he tells his grandfather. _Because I'm so strong. Aren't they?_

_Yes. And because your power will reveal their secret. They will do anything to keep you hidden... they will tell the galaxy lies about your birth... They dare to pass you off as the son of Solo instead of my true and only heir... Your powers grow every day, but they would rather hide you... rather make you lie for them..._

_Mommy said I don't have to lie,_ he insists.  _She said I just need to say Daddy is my uncle, and he is my uncle, so it's not a lie...._

But Papa isn't his father. Papa didn't make him. What's so bad about being Uncle Luke's son?

_I'm stronger because Mommy and Daddy are both your kids,_ he says to Grandfather. _They're afraid they made a mistake by having a kid so strong and now they want me to behave and pretend I'm not special._ He's angry, and he lets Grandfather sense it. _They want me to pretend to be like everyone else._

_Good, Ben. I feel your anger... The real you. Let it out, my grandson. Let me feel the_ real _you. Your father will make you hide your anger, but I will never ask you to hide that truth from me. They want you to hide your powers... your true self. They are afraid you will become too strong for them to control. When you are as strong as I am, they will not be able to tell you to lie for them. They will not be able to make you behave, or to pretend you are not special._

_And why should you? You are the most special boy in the galaxy. You are the grandson of Darth Vader, and the son of Luke and Leia Skywalker. The man Han is nothing to you. He is a lie, fed to deceive you... to limit your senses... to distract you from your studies of the Force. You must be wise, my grandson. You must not let them control your heart._

Ben's never heard the name Skywalker after his mother's first name before, and it suddenly hits him that his name is  _not_  Ben Solo.

Solo is Papa's last name. He's never thought about that before. Ben Solo doesn't exist.

He's Ben Skywalker.

Grandfather is making perfect sense, but one thing makes him hesitate. _But Grandfather... Mommy and Daddy love Papa. He's not nothing...._

Perhaps that's enough for the boy tonight... He's proven remarkably amenable. _Love him if you must, because your mother loves him... but know the Force is not with him. There is nothing he can teach you of any value._

_Ben... I am so proud of you. I was watching, when you saved that animal at the zoo... when you are more powerful, you will be able to protect everything you love. You must remember that feeling. Remember that you are a Skywalker, descended from a line of great Jedi, and that you, like your true father, and your grandfather before him, are destined for greatness._

Ben's eyes snap open, and he feels refreshed, yet confused, by the dream that wasn't a dream. Chewie is asleep in the other small bed next to his, curled up in a ball under the blankets, snoring softly. Ben loves Chewie, but he wouldn't understand.

He gets up and pads in bare feet to the kitchen to get some water and think about what happened. He wonders if he should wake up Mommy, and eventually he decides to call Daddy instead. _Daddy, I had a weird dream...._

How Luke awakes without Leia is unclear to him. He just knows that Ben's calling him. He untangles himself from the pile of warm limbs that he's embraced in, quickly pulling on a warm robe and his lounge pants before quietly slipping out of the bedroom. He runs a hand over his hair and creeps through the darkness to where he feels his son. "Ben?" There's one soft lamp glowing in the kitchen and Luke makes his way there. "What's wrong?"

"Grandfather came to talk to me in my sleep," he says, matter-of-fact, sipping a glass of water.

"He... what, now?" Luke asks, sliding into the seat at the breakfast nook out of surprise. He's come fully awake. "Grandfather? You mean... you mean, Anakin?" The boy has just spent the last few days surrounded by his family, and has seen actual video of his grandfather for the first time in his life. It's not so surprising to think that would manifest as a _dream_ , but it still shocks Luke to hear it.

"Grandfather. Darth Vader," Ben clarifies, sitting contentedly by his father. "He says when I'm more powerful I'll be able to save animals and nothing bad will happen."

Luke stares at Ben, his eyes searching his face. It's impossible to read if this was a dream, or a vision, or... "Ben. You must be careful when it comes to power. Too much of it can corrupt you. You must use your power and strength wisely... I... I am not sure you should be taking advice from Darth Vader about how to use your power."

Ben frowns and furrows his brow. "He said you were afraid of my powers. That you were trying to hold me back. He was right--you're doing it right now." For a second, he'd felt ready to stand in defiance of Luke, but he's really still very little, and it's too scary, and his lip starts to tremble. He just wants Luke to help him make sense of everything. "Daddy, why do you make me lie? Why do you make me... why do you make me...." He sniffs almost involuntarily. "Why do you make me pretend I'm not stronger than the other kids at the temple? I get  _confused_...."

Luke feels they've been over this, but he knows he's going to have to repeat it over and over again until Ben's old enough to really understand. He scoots their chairs closer so he can put an arm around his son. "Do you remember when Toth got angry with you, and you pushed him?" He kisses the top of Ben's head. "I'm not afraid of your power, but I am afraid that you're growing stronger faster than you're learning how to use and control your power. You didn't mean to hurt him, but your anger made you act. You don 't have to hide that you're strong or lie about it, you just have to learn to control it. You must know when to use it, and when to not use it. Daddy's strong, right? But I don't use that strength unless I have to... to help people. It's not lying when I don't use it. If you get confused, you just come ask me or Mommy or one of the other adults. Oh, Ben." He hugs him. "I love you so much. I promise this will all make sense to you someday..."

Ben wants to insist that he doesn't understand, that it will never make sense and he doesn't want it to; that putting a damper on his strength feels like lying. That Daddy is strong, but if he practices he can be even stronger. That Han isn't his father. That he is Ben  _Skywalker_. But, even more, he wants his daddy to hold him and love him and give him this attention. "I love you, too, Daddy," he says, and for the first time, he realizes he can decide whether to call him Daddy or Uncle Luke on a case-by-case basis, that it doesn't have to be a habit. That there are times when he might get a better reaction with one or the other. "Daddy, will you tuck me back in? I'm not upset."

"Of course." Ben's getting too big to be carried, but Luke does it anyway, his arms constantly aching to hold his little boy. He hugs him while he holds him, stroking his hair. And he can feel the conflict inside the boy; the confusion. "When we get back to the temple, we'll work together more, okay? One-on-one, just you and me. It'll be our special training." He knows it may cause some resentment from the other students, but it has to be done. He carries Ben back into his room, and the action causes Chewie to wake up with a grumble.

"It's all right," Luke says, tucking Ben back into place. He sits on the bed beside him. "Promise me something," he says, tucking Ben's hair back behind his ear. "If Grandfather talks to you again, you'll tell me?"

Right now, the promise of extra attention from his father is all Ben really wants, so he nods eagerly. He'll tell him. Maybe he won't tell him some of the things Grandfather says, but he'll tell him if he comes back. "Daddy?" he asks. "The holo you showed me, of Grandmother and Grandfather, and you and Mommy were in Grandmother's belly, and you said it was important for me to know they were happy? That they loved you and Mommy?" This question is complicated for him, so he takes a minute. It's something Grandfather said. Something about him giving away their secret. What if they'd never wanted to have him at all? What if they'd always thought he was wrong? Gross, like Toth said? What if they'd always been afraid? "You and Mommy were happy about me, right? When I was in Mommy's belly like that?"

"Yes," Luke says, easily. There were complications involved, but a five-year-old doesn't need to know about those. "It's the happiest your mother and I have ever been. We were so excited about you, Ben. We loved you so much, from the very moment we knew you were growing. We made you from love. You know how much Mommy and Daddy love each other. You're proof of that love. You... you are half of Mommy's love and half of Daddy's love turned into a whole, completely perfect little boy."

That feels true, and it warms Ben, which makes him realize how cold he's been since he woke up from his dream. "Okay," he says contentedly, snuggling into his bed. "Goodnight, Daddy."

"Goodnight, Ben." He kisses him again, tucks him in one more time, then heads to the door. He stops there, looking around the room, trying to sense Anakin, and being unable. It was just a dream, he's sure of it, but he would love to have the chance to actually speak with his father again.  
\--

It's the middle of the night, a few days after Ben's strange dream, and Leia and Luke are both partially draped over Han, who is laying on his back, an arm around each of their small bodies. His twins. Luke and Leia's hands are clasped on his chest. It feels like Luke's miles away, but the position is very comfortable, and something about its symmetry had pleased her while they were falling asleep--or maybe she was just happy that it made Han so absurdly proud to have one of them on each arm. She'd wished they lived in a culture where the three of them could proudly walk into any room, Han's arms draped around both of them, Ben's hand in Luke's because Luke is his daddy.

When she wakes up, she has no room for such wistful thoughts.

Their apartment on Coruscant is in a very secure building where a lot of Republic government employees live, basically a fortress. In the hotel in Theed, they're relatively unprotected, but they still have guards at every door, security systems on the doors and windows, and nothing opens without the right electronic keys. 

It's not enough.

Someone is in the living room, and it's not Ben or Chewie. The balcony door is open.

She hears Ben's door open.

She pulls a dress over her head and grabs a blaster from the drawer in the bedside table, moving at lightspeed. "Han, Luke--someone broke in. I'm worried they're here for Ben." She says as loudly as she dares. "Wake up!"

Han and Luke wake up only moments after she does, Han from instinct, Luke because he senses Leia's panic. They don't bother getting dressed; there's no time. Han stops to grab his blaster, but Luke uses the Force to open the bedroom door with his left hand while his right hand pulls his lightsaber to him from across the room. He's halfway down the hall before it hits his hand, igniting as soon as he touches it.

There _are_ people in the living room. Luke counts six, and two hanging from ropes outside the living room balcony where just the other day he and Han had enjoyed a romantic dinner. Fierce protection rises him in and his left hand raises to draw all six of them together with the Force, but he stops in a moment because Ben is there too, in the middle of them looking sleepy and confused. 

Fury and anger boil forth and Luke screams, "Who are you?!" 

"They're awake!" one of the men shouts. 

Another of them raises a gun to shoot, but nothing happens, and it's only the sound of the holovid clicking that makes Luke realize it's not a gun, but a camera.

"Don't cut the feed!" a different one says.

"He's got a lightsaber!"

As Leia and Han burst into the room moments later, blasters drawn, another cries, "They've got blasters!"

Luke is completely naked, the contours of his muscles apparent in the green glow of his weapon. Leia's dress is sheer enough to see through it, and isn't something she'd usually wear in public, not without something else. It takes only a glance out of the corner of her eye for Leia to confirm that Han's naked, too.

Great.

"Ben," Leia says, leveling her gun at the man closest to her son. This is the first time since Ben was born that she's had to pull a blaster on anyone, and she was hoping he'd never see her do it. She still doesn't understand if these people are there to hurt them or just to get dirt on them, but she thinks that the dirt's already been handed to them on a silver platter. "Ben, sweetie, get behind me and Papa." He hesitates. "Now!"

With one motion, Luke crushes the camera pointed at them, twisting the lens into shards of metal and glass, but as his eyes scan the room, he sees that there are others. This isn't just a break-in--it's a kidnapping. He crushes another camera, and steps in front of Ben as the boy hurries behind his mother.

Luke can't kill these people, especially not in front of his son, but he can't let them escape. With the Force he grabs the two dangling trying to escape out on the balcony and drags them up and across the floor. "Help me, Leia." He knows size is nothing, but trying to restrain six adults with the Force is proving more taxing than he anticipated. "Han, call security."

"I wouldn't, if I were you," one of the men says. He throws his broken camera to the ground. "We already have enough information."

Using the Force, Luke grabs the man by the throat, dragging him off his feet. "Who are you? What do you want?"

The man is choking too much to reply.

"Daddy!" Ben cries, seeing it all.

Luke releases the man's throat because his son's voice begged for mercy. 

"Vader's heir," the man manages to choke out after being released. "You're his father. We came to confirm..."

Leia knows how she would have handled this before Ben was born, but now she can't bring herself to kill these people, and it seems that Luke can't, either. She doesn't know what to do besides protect her son, and that includes protecting him from seeing her do the wrong thing.

"What do you want?" she asks the trespassers through gritted teeth.

_Help me hold them in place_ , Luke sends to her, and once he feels her take some of the weight of holding all these people, he scans the area for more--and there they are, a small shuttle not too far away, waiting to pick the infiltrators up. Luke forces himself not to crush the engine into paste.

He counts about fifteen all told, six in the room, nine more on the ship, and he knows despite crushing the cameras that the information was being relayed immediately to a secondary source. They've got the three of them standing there naked, with Ben calling him Daddy. They've got more than enough dirt.

_There are nine more on a ship outside,_ he tells her. _I don't know that I can subdue them all..._

"You're not taking my son!" Han shouts, and suddenly he's blasting away. Three of the attackers drop like dead weights, stunned into unconsciousness, before the remaining three can even react. The fourth manages to fire a volley at Han, but Luke is able to defect the blast with his lightsaber.

Ben shrieks and ducks down, covering his ears as Han manages to stun the remaining men in the room. 

"Don't let that ship escape," Han says.

Luke closes his eyes, reaches out, and seizes the ship with the Force. He's lifted ships before, but he's never done it to a ship with an engine trying to get away from him.

When Ben screamed, Leia had thrown herself on the floor to shield him. Now, seeing Luke struggle to hold the ship, she, too, closes her eyes, adding her strength to his. A moment later, a third power joins their efforts. Ben. Ben's helping them, amplifying them, just like he did when he was unborn, and his parents meditated together. He doesn't really understand what's happening, but he knows these people are bad, and that Daddy and Mommy need to keep the ship here, so he's helping.

The harder Ben tries to help, the more he thinks about how scary this is, and the more afraid he is, the angrier he gets. Being angry helps him focus his power, and he holds the ship tighter, tighter, until he starts feeling the hull give way....

"Ben!" shouts Leia, sensing his anger, his thoughts about crushing the ship.

They lose the ship for a moment, and it soars a few meters into the atmosphere, but they recover. Ben can't focus again enough to squeeze it, but they do manage to ground it on the roof.

Leia _reaches_ into the cockpit and cuts power to the controls. They're not going anywhere.

As soon as the ship is grounded, Luke's pulling on pants and a shirt and heading out the door. "Han, make sure they don't wake up." He meets his best friend's eyes, and there's an unspoken statement of _protect our family_ there. "Chewie, with me."

There are nine men and women on that grounded ship, but Luke thinks he and Chewbacca can take them. He has no room for fear or self-doubt. This is a pure _do_ situation. He doesn't grab shoes, but he does take a blaster with him, setting it to stun, and then they're running through the corridors, up stairwells, bypassing elevators, until they're bursting onto the roof where the ship is still grounded.

The doors have been crushed--by Ben, Luke thinks--and jammed shut. Everyone is somehow still inside.

Luke raises his hand to hold the ship again, but finds Leia cut the engines. It's completely grounded. His gaze meets the eyes of the pilot, and he can see the sudden terror in them. Luke doesn't want to hurt anyone, but there's no choice. He cannot let these people go.

"Cover me," he tells Chewie, and when the Wookiee steps in front of him, crossbow leveled at the dormant ship, Luke closes his eyes.

He reaches into the Force, finds the tendrils of the nine inside the ship and gathers them together like string on a coil. And then he squeezes. Not enough to kill them, not enough to sever them from the Force, but enough that each man and woman, one-by-one, drops into unconsciousness.

When it's done, Luke's drenched in sweat and his legs feel weak. The threat has been neutralized, but it's far from over.

In the suite, Leia's sitting on the floor, Ben in her lap, and Han is pulling on some clothes. "You got a line on what's goin' on up there?"

She nods, rocking Ben to try to keep him calm, watching the stunned men with unfocused eyes. "The ship's grounded. The other nine people are trapped inside, and Luke knocked them all out. With the Force."

Han holsters his blaster. "I'm callin' security--"

"Han, not yet--"

"You think they don't know they got a ship parked on the roof? They might want to know some of those same creeps are in our suite!"

"We don't know what they want, we don't know who they work for, and we don't know where they might have transmitted the information they got."

Han puts his hands on his hips, sighing in exasperation as he looks at the floor. He's torn between 'calling security is how I protect Ben' and 'keeping everyone out of Ben's business is how I protect Ben,' and he can't decide which will be more effective. "I fucking knew something like this was gonna...." He shakes his head. "We've been letting our guard down. _I've_ been letting my guard down. _This_ is why we used to have fights about... you know. You and Luke. Because I fucking knew--"

"Han, can we not do this right now?"

Luke doesn't have time to do anything else to the people on the ship before the hotel's security is there, blasters drawn. They don't know what's going on, so Luke and Chewie put their weapons down. He will have to deal with the fallout from this later.

They're led downstairs for a brief interrogation, but the hotel security system easily sees what Luke and Chewie did was in self-defense, and as no one was killed or even seriously hurt in the attack, they're released after only a few hours. The security round up the men from the hotel room as well, and while they offer their apologies, there's nothing they can say or do to fix the damage done.

It's dawn by the time Luke and Chewie finally return to the hotel room. It doesn't feel safe there anymore. When Luke enters, the apartment feels cold and hostile. He can feel that his family are safe, but tensions are high... and he knows he has a very, very long day ahead of him. Their things are packed in suitcases, and he knows Han wants to leave immediately to avoid the bad press.

After embracing Leia and holding Ben, Luke says, "We can't leave. Not yet..." He looks at Leia with a dark hardness in his eyes. _I have to neutralize them_... He's stronger than he was the last time he tried, back on Coruscant, but there were only four back then, and he couldn't do it. Now there are fifteen...

He'll have to ask Snoke for help.

Sighing, Leia looks to her too-big boy who she's still trying to carry on her hip, and who's letting her, because he's exhausted and still afraid. There are dark circles under his dark eyes, and his expression is of one much older than five years old.

_This cannot be his life._

"I don't like it," she says softly to Luke. _But do it._

Luke kisses Ben on the forehead, holds him for a few moments, just to remind himself of what he's protecting. "Daddy loves you," he murmurs into the scared, sleepy boy's ear, then he hands him back to his mother. "I may draw on your strength," he tells Leia. It will drain him; he suspects it may drain her.

Then he goes into the spare bedroom, the one they booked to make it look like Luke wasn't sharing a room with Han and Leia, and uses it for the first time. He contacts Snoke, and finds his master already there, waiting, aware of what has happened.

And together, they go through the process of systematically erasing the memories of those that had infiltrated the hotel. He doesn't do it like he did on Coruscant, plucking only the individual strands that are relevant. He does it like Snoke did, carving our swaths of memories. He cleans out the knowledge of Ben, of the incest, of even their own idolizing of Vader. He does it with impunity, taking their fates into his own hands.

He tells himself he is freeing them from the lies they've been coerced to believing, setting them on a better course, but long after the sun sets and he has finished rearranging the memories of the fifteen that tried to hurt his family, he finds he has effectively chosen to rewrite their entire lives and choices.

_They chose this when they decided to attack you,_ Snoke whispers in his ear. _You have shown nothing but mercy. Anyone else would have killed them all._

They are not words of comfort, but Luke needs to hear them to be assured that his choice has been the right one... that protecting his family is worth the memories of fifteen saboteurs.

When he finally emerges from the trance, he is exhausted and hollow inside, and he feels he is not done. Ben is not protected, not so long as their secret can still get out. Ben still knows the truth. He and Han and Leia and Chewie know the truth. Snoke knows the truth.

Will Ben ever be safe?

Leia senses him coming out of his trance, and she goes to him. Ben's been a mess all day, but a quiet one, which somehow only worries her more. He's sleeping soundly, now, at any rate, in the master bedroom between Han and Chewie in fresh sheets, weapons drawn on their bedside tables. Leia hasn't been able to sleep, and while she's given Luke as much of her energy as she can spare, she doesn't know if she'll be able to sleep even now.

He's sitting there, in the dark, and she can just make him out. She knows it's done. She knows they both feel awful, inside and out. She's not as relieved as she ought to be, but Ben is safe. Tonight, anyway.

Leaving the door open, so they can hear as much as possible that goes on in the rest of the suite, Leia gets into Luke's heretofore unused bed. "Either try to sleep, or at least hold me," she orders. "We'll both feel better. Ben's fine, he's fast asleep, and Han and Chewie are with him."

Luke holds her close and draws strength from her in that way which she cannot give him when they're separated. He closes his eyes and they just lie there in the darkness for several long minutes until Luke feels whole again. Then, very quietly, he says, "This is going to just keep happening..." He can't bring himself to speak what he's thinking. It's too much darkness. 

"So?" she asks. "What are we going to do? We just have to keep protecting Ben. This is because of the choices we made, and now we have to do the best we can."

"Even if that means destroying the lives of other people? If that had leaked--and it still might--the galaxy would know. I can't... I can't keep doing that. Erasing people's mind... rewriting their lives... Maybe it would be better if..." He can't say it. 

"What? If we didn't know? If  _Ben_  didn't know? Say it."

He can barely make her face out in the darkness but he can see the anger reflected in the glint of light in her eyes. "Yes. If he didn't know. If we didn't know... If the lies we told were truths..."

Leia's so angry that he would even suggest that that she gets out of bed. "Luke, right now we might be lying to everyone else, but at least we tell the truth in our own house, and in our own hearts. And I would rather die than change that, and I thought you would, too."

She leaves, and when she cries in bed next to Han a few minutes later, she does it silently, and he doesn't wake up.

Luke lets her go, remaining there alone in the bed aching for her. It's hours later when he gets up again without having slept and quietly walks into the bedroom he has happily shared with Han and Leia these last few weeks. 

He could do it now. 

He could make the choice for them--remove himself from Ben's life. Solve their problems permanently. 

He stands there watching them sleep. It could work... And if he wiped his own memories perhaps it wouldn't even hurt. 

After what feels like an hour, he turns away. He can't do it. Not now. Not after the last few weeks of happiness.

But although his arms ache to hold Leia, he returns to his room alone. There will never be a safe enough place for them. He falls asleep miserably, knowing there is only one way to truly protect Ben.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And now for something completely different...

It's just before dawn that Leia comes back to his room. She had slept a little, but not well, and she knows he hasn't slept much either. Desperate to be comforted, exhausted by the distance between them, she closes the door, takes her nightgown off, and slips into bed beside him, kissing him awake. 

Luke is sure it's a dream, a hallucination of the thing he wants most, but he comes awake to Leia in bed with him, her kisses on his face, and realizing she's really there clutches her tightly. "You came back," he whispers into her ear. He holds her, fiercely, desperately. He doesn't tell her what he almost did while she and Han slept, but in his heart it felt like he'd already lost her. "I'm sorry," he says, and there are hot tears in his eyes that no amount of blinking will cure.

"I know," she breathes. "I'm sorry, too." She's crying, too, clutching him to her desperately. They've never had a fight before, never so fundamentally disagreed about something so important, and she can't stand how painful it is to feel separate from him. She pulls his sleep pants off, knowing what they both need to do to fix this.

For once, Luke doesn't know if sex is the answer, but it doesn't stop him. The need for comfort is too great, and he feels how keenly Leia is aching. He rolls over and enters her easily, effortlessly, perfectly. He buries his face in the crook of her neck and breathes in her scent, soaks in her warmth. And, like a desert being irrigated, he feels himself come alive again as they make love. His aching heart is mended, and his tears dry. 

They make short work of it, moving against each other with all of their longing, all of their pain and fear. All Leia can think about is how horrible and empty she felt, and now she feels whole, filled, loved and cherished. Nothing could ever keep her from him. Nothing that ever kept her from him would be worth fighting for. This is her life, and she is determined to mold the rest of the universe around it. 

"I love you," she breathes in his ear before they come, her head nestled into his neck.

Luke whispers the same in return as he fills her, gasping softly into her ear. The lovemaking is both sad and joyful, and he's so glad she came to him, and so glad she initiated this, but he feels the waves of sadness and uncertainty ahead of them. Rolling onto his side, he pulls her close. "We never should have left."

She shakes her head. "No. We did the right thing, Luke." She kisses him hotly in the last pulses of her orgasm. "Besides... I can't stand to have regrets. And I need you looking forward with me. As my partner. In every way."

Luke listens to the beating of Leia's heart in time with his, the matched sound of their breathing, and feels her body pulsing lovingly around his, her arms and legs holding him. They belong together. There's not a shred of doubt in his mind about that. He's happy with Han, and Chewie. He loves his temple, and feels like he's really going to make a difference in the galaxy. But....

He squeezes his eyes shut. "I hacked their memories," Luke whispers. "I wasn't careful. I could have killed them... maybe that would've been better." He has killed or been responsible for the deaths of many before, but rarely for so personal a reason. And never before has he had to go inside their heads to do it.

"I know," Leia says. She's not sure if she knows because he knows, or if she knows because it's the only way it could have happened. "You were defending your son. I probably... would have killed them. You have a greater capacity for compassion than I do." She runs her hands over his back lovingly. "Maybe... when Ben's grown up, when he can take care of himself, when he's a more powerful Jedi than either of us... maybe then we can tell the truth. I don't care about it for myself. I just need Ben to be safe, and eventually, he's going to be able to keep himself safer than either of us could. Maybe when he's fifteen or twenty, if he agrees... I know that's a long way off, but... there is an end to this."

Luke doesn't _feel_ like he has a greater capacity for compassion. He wants to believe Leia is right; that when Ben is older, no one will care anymore, and if they do, they'll be powerful enough to stop it. He's just not as confident. He's stared into the void too many times. "Leia," he whispers, his tone solemn and serious in a way it hasn't been in a very long time. He lifts his head, propping himself on his elbow, so she can see his eyes glittering in the darkness before dawn, focused on her, sharp and clear. "I would destroy the galaxy to protect you and Ben." He can't make himself speak the rest of his heart, he can only hope that he will never have to because such a thing would destroy him, too.

She just leads him back down into her arms. "I know. Right now, I just want you to get some sleep." She kisses him softly, and reaches for him with the Force, smoothing his emotional strands, massaging him. "Let me take care of you."

"You're not taking this seriously enough," Luke says, closing his eyes. He can't resist her, but he's frustrated. "I can feel the darkness, on the edges..." He kisses her neck and digs his fingers into her hip to pull her closer. "I _want_ you. I want _this_ to last forever. I want to protect my son, and I want to tell the world he's my son, and you're my wife and my sister. I want to celebrate it."

"You think I don't take protecting our son seriously? I do. I would kill you or myself or both if it was the only way to protect him. But it's not, Luke. What are we supposed to do, at this point, besides what we have been doing? Ben's getting bigger and stronger every day, and eventually no one will be able to hurt him. Then we'll celebrate it. We'll tell everyone. And Ben will make his own destiny, just like we did."

"It will all be for nothing if we destroy ourselves before we get there."

"What are you talking about? You mean what you had to do to those people...?" She sits up, and he finally slips all the way out of her. If he'd been using the dark side, wouldn't she have sensed it? "You don't think... _did_ you...?"

"No," he says, quickly. Maybe too quickly. "I don't know." He stares at her, feeling bereft suddenly. "But I _feel_ it, Leia. It's here, in this hotel, whispering answers."

She shakes her head, not because she disagrees with him, but because she's suddenly so worried. "We're leaving in the morning," she decides. "We'll spend the last week of vacation on Coruscant--it's safer there." She reaches for Ben and finds him fast asleep between Han and Chewie, just like he should be, but she wishes she were next to him instead. "Unless you want to just go now? Should we let them sleep...?"

Luke takes her hands in his, trying to calm her. "It's not a snake that's going to jump up and bite us." He kisses her hands, but keeps his eyes on her. It's good she's taking him seriously now, but he doesn't want to frighten her. He feels like he's teaching back at the temple again. "It's seductive. It's the easy way out. I didn't use it this time. Maybe I won't use next time, or the time after that, but..." He looks at her intensely. He cannot impress upon her just how important this feels to him. "Ten years is a long time to wait."

She stares at him. "Then let me know when you think of an option that doesn't involve Ben not knowing the truth." She feels like getting up and leaving again, but instead she just looks at him.

He feels her anger, her fear, her need to run. It's hard to believe they can both want to protect Ben so intently in such different ways. He tightens his hold on her hands. The last thing he wants is to erase himself from his son's memories, but... "Han and Chewie, then. When they go back to Coruscant. And Snoke. Anyone else who knows... who may even suspect..."

"No. Do what you want with Snoke and anyone else. But not Ben, not me, not you, not Han, not Chewie. Not our family. If our family doesn't know then it's almost as good as us all just being dead.

They have never disagreed on anything so important before, but Luke knows he cannot force her to accept this. He looks at her, holding her fierce gaze before nodding. Come what may, they'll live and die by their choice. And while he believes the safest path for them is the one he has offered, his heart aches at her choice. "I love you so much," he whispers. No matter what happens.

She tells him to put his pants on, and she puts her nightgown on as well. The bed in the master bedroom is absolutely enormous, and there's more than enough room for herself and Luke on Han's other side. She needs them to all be together now, so she leads Luke by the hand.  _We need to sleep_ , she emphasizes.  _And we need to stick together._  

Luke lets her lead him back into the bedroom, and he sighs in bliss as he sinks into the warmth of the big bed with Han and Leia. This is where he belongs, and if protecting this eventually takes him to the edge or over, then he'll deal with that when it comes.  
\--

They return to Coruscant the next day and they have Ben checked by several medical droids to make sure he isn't suffering too much from the trauma of the break in. Luke is much more morose as a result, because he is constantly scanning those around him, searching for any sign that they know or suspect Ben's true parentage. He is hyper vigilant, and it isn't until they are back at the temple, this time with Han and Chewie for a few weeks, that he feels he can relax at all.

He spends the first night back linked with Leia and, quietly and carefully, almost surgically, plucks strands of suspicion out of the other student's minds. It's not enough to damage them in any way, but enough to protect Ben; to keep the peace. Without the thought that Luke is really Ben's father, Toth becomes more tolerable of the young boy's immense power.

And true to his word, Luke begins a rigorous one-on-one session with Ben, spending hours every day not only training him, but teaching him how to focus and control his power, how to direct his anger usefully, how to meditate and sooth his senses. 

He and Leia never start taking precautions to prevent a pregnancy, but they stop trying to actively encourage one. The damage control they've had to engage in with Ben is so much that the thought of being pregnant again isn't something Leia has energy for, as happy as it would make her. She feels a bit more distant from Luke, but happy, relieved to be home. 

Winter comes, and Leia plays with the students in the snow, carrying over their water lessons into this new season and new state of water. They build enormous snow palaces next to the temple, some that would be impossible without the Force, and others that are only low walls meant to hide behind in a snowball fight. Leia doesn't know how to feel about how dominant her son is now in the snowball battlefield, but she's at least relieved that he seems to be developing self-preservation tactics. He needs to be able to defend himself.

Summer comes again. Ben is six. Then he's seven, then eight, then nine. He's almost as tall as Leia, the top of his head at her eye level, and she has no idea how this boy could be the same child who had fluttered so gently and almost imperceptibly in her womb on her and Han's wedding day. He looks less like Luke than he did as a baby, and more like her, which is for the best, but there's a quiet intensity to him that reminds her of Luke, a certain set to his jaw.

"It's time," Luke says one day after Leia has just finished a particularly difficult set of tasks he set forth for her. His students have been his focus, but Leia has always been there beside him, teaching and learning in turn. "Honestly, it's well past time... but I think you're ready. You're going to be my first official new Jedi Knight." He smiles at her. "All you need to do now is build your own lightsaber."

Han and Chewie are already scheduled to arrive in a week and Luke thinks the timing is perfect to put together a small ceremony celebrating Leia's achievement. 

Leia doesn't feel that she needs a lightsaber. She's in her mid-thirties now, and lives a quiet life. She hasn't even had to draw her blaster since they were on Naboo, but she knows the symbol is important, so she agrees. Luke helps her with the lightsaber, but she ends up understanding how to make it intuitively, which makes her realize that she really is a Jedi, now. She has been for a long time.

Ben seems unusually sullen before the celebration. "Han always tries to act like we're friends when he comes," he says, folding his arms across his chest.

Since when does Ben call Han by his name? He must be making some pre-pubescent point, asserting his independence. She looks at Luke to see if he heard it.

"That's because you _are_ friends," Luke says, not rising to the boy's heat. "He's your father, even if he isn't around as much as we'd all like him to be." He looks at Ben pointedly.

Ben nods, his face taking on that Luke-like grimness. "Oh, okay,  _Uncle_  Luke," he says, rising. "Come get me when you need me." He retreats to his room.

Leia watches him. "He's too young to be acting like this already," she says.

Luke scowls as Ben leaves, and considers going after him, but Leia's words stop him. "He has good days and bad days... Han's arrival means it's a bad day." He sighs and shakes his head. "I thought as he got older he'd appreciate Han more..."

"Han's crazy about him. He really does consider himself to be Ben's parent, and he'd do anything for him. It's not like they fight or anything. I can't figure it out." She takes Luke's hand and squeezes it. "Do you think it's because he has to share _us_ with Han?" She feels that isn't it, though. She feels as if she's missing something.

Luke shakes his head. "It's because Han isn't Force sensitive." He knows that, without a doubt, is what has caused the biggest rift between them, going all the way back to when Ben was a baby and couldn't connect to Han the way he could to Luke and Leia. "But, then again, he _loves_ Chewie... so maybe you're right. Maybe it's a combination of it all. It'd be good for Han to visit more often. Maybe it will help Ben remember how cool he is."

Han fast approaching fifty, so, on the other hand, Ben might tend to just view him as an old, irrelevant man that just happens to live on Coruscant with one of his best friends, and sometimes sleeps with his real parents.

Leia doesn't ever hold back when she sees Han--he's her husband, so she kisses him openly as soon as he comes down the ramp of the _Falcon_. He's almost totally grey now, but he's the same Han, tall and dashing and in the same clothes as he's always worn, Chewie at his side. Chewie goes for Ben immediately, picking him up and calling him 'cub' and squeezing him breathless. 

"Still weird sometimes to see you dressed like a Jedi," Han says, stepping back from her, smiling warmly, proudly. "But you really are one now, aren't you?"

"That's what Luke tells me," she laughs.

"What the hell's this?" he asks, tugging her lightsaber playfully.

"Mine."

"No kidding." He kisses her again. "So good to see you, babe. Hey, kid, how's it going?" He reaches for Luke.

"Better for having seen you." Luke embraces him tightly, before being enveloped by a hairy hug from Chewie, who is still carrying Ben. "I missed you, too."

Ben wriggles out of Chewie's arms before he's made to properly greet Han, running off on a child's errand the first moment he gets.

Luke sighs and nudges Han. "You should come stay with us again. You and Chewie. Ben could use you around."

Following Luke and Leia into the temple, Han puts his hands on his hips. "He doesn't seem to think so. How's he been? You know... with his temper and stuff...."

"We have good days and bad days... Usually more good than bad, though he's been quite sullen the last week or two." Luke doesn't mention it's because he knew Han was coming. "Anyway, he's nine. He doesn't get to think so. He _needs_ to spend time with you."

Han shrugs. "No, you're right. We should spend more time together. Hey, maybe... I dunno, maybe he and I should take some time off together. I could take him for Life Day this year, give you two," he glances at Leia, taking her hand, "some time alone. Like actually alone, for once."

Leia smiles. It's a really nice offer, and she's always amazed by what Han is willing to do for her and this family. "That would be... amazing. I think it would be good for everyone."

Luke likes the idea of that. "Perhaps just one week though, he might go crazy if we forced him to spend all three with you. We can join you on Coruscant after a week, or go somewhere fun as a family..."

Leia nods. "Let's do that." She feels guilty, but she's already aching to be truly alone with Luke. It's been years. Lifetimes. Not since the last time they were on Ylesia....

_I love you_ , she sends Luke. She's doing this for Ben, but now that she anticipates having a real vacation with her brother, she feels a bit overcome, irrational. Crazy. _We can go anywhere we want._

Luke's pulse is already racing a little, and he has to give Leia a smiling _look_ because he can already feel her excitement mounting. _Let me get through this ceremony before you start making me fantasize about a week alone with you._

Han sees them exchange looks, and laughs to himself. "It's settled, then. Hey, maybe I'll take Ben to Coronet City, show him where I grew up...."

The ceremony is reverent but light-hearted, and then the galaxy finally has two Jedi, twin stars to shine in the darkness. Like after their wedding, Leia feels her power join with Luke's more deeply still, as if the Force recognizes the title, the intention, of her being a Jedi Knight in earnest. Ben smiles at her afterwards, hugs both of his parents, and seems to be in a good mood, until Han walks over to join them. Ben makes himself scarce, not speaking.

"This is gonna be fun," his papa grumbles, but he seems to relish the challenge, and Leia has faith in him.

Han spends the night with his twins, fucking them both senseless, leaving them a laughing, sighing, sweaty pile of limbs. Leia's so happy that he and Luke really fell in love, on Naboo or whenever it happened, and that Luke ends up between them, falling asleep contentedly.

In the morning, Han prepares to take Ben, a disinterested pout on his face, to his hometown. Leia kisses and fusses over Ben before he goes, because they have never been apart. "Call me every day--every day, Ben--"

"Why are you making me do this?"

"You'll thank me later. Call me every day--"

"Mom, I will. _Stop_...." He turns and boards the _Falcon_.

As soon as the ship is gone, she and Luke rush to board their own little shuttle, trying not to look like they're rushing. They both know where they're going. The cottage is abandoned but, technically, they do still own it.

"It's not going to be the same," Luke warns her as they make their final approach. It isn't the first time he's said it, and he thinks maybe he's saying it for her sake more than his own. The picture he has in his head--a ten year old memory--is so idyllic, so perfect. There's no way that reality will be able to compare. "We don't even know if it's even still there..."

Leia smiles wistfully. "Maybe we should have rented it out. Had someone keep it up...." But she knows that they left Ylesia in such a rush, and with such pain in their hearts over their lost dream, that they hadn't had the time, energy, or strength of spirit to do anything of the sort. She touches Luke's shoulder, making an offer even though she knows both of their hearts are set. "We could go somewhere else. Make new memories."

There is comfort in that thought--in that they could leave the old memories undisturbed and perfect and go on to create new ones. Luke shakes his head. They're already on their final approach, and besides... he wants to return. Even overgrown and weedy, he feels it will be home. He wants to see if his orchard survived, even if the house didn't. Being back in that place, that peaceful jungle with so many memories, feels important to him. If the house is gone and destroyed, they'll sleep on the ground or on the ship, then make a new plan. "Let's see what it looks like first..."

And so they land at the spaceport, and it feels like nothing has changed. The Hutts still control this part of the galaxy, and no one here knows anything about Jedi or the growing First Order. No one cares. They are able to pass undetected into the crowds, rent a speeder and head out onto roads that look exactly as they did ten years ago. It's a rural world where time still passes slowly. As he drives, Luke feels the years almost shedding off him. There's the familiar bent tree designating where he has to make his turn. There's the overgrown jungle all around them, the wet roads, the sudden mid-morning downpour.

It takes two hours to get from the city to their old cottage, and by the time they arrive, Luke feels twenty-five again and hopeful. Like he's waking from a dream, and this was the reality he'd forgotten.

Leia teases the nape of his neck the whole way to the cottage, and they barely speak aloud. She feels twenty-five-or maybe even younger, as young as she was the first time they came here, running away together, getting married, getting pregnant, planting their fields... it had been the dream of two youths in love, unable to see, for their fervor, the problems with the future they were trying to create. For over three months, nothing had mattered except their love, and they had made their home to build and nurture that love in as much as to shelter themselves. More, perhaps.

It's hot in the jungle, and Leia's off-white cotton dress is long and plain and sleeveless, flowing around her body in a breeze as they get out of the speeder and look at the rundown cottage. It's certainly still there, but they'll have to see how habitable the inside is. She slides her hand down Luke's arm, drawing him in for a kiss as if they were newlyweds, because she has only loved him more and more since the first day they came to this cottage after Bespin.

She's glad they came here. They should have come years ago. They should bring Ben, because he's never seen it, and she promises herself that she will. 

The orchard is still there, big now and heavy with fruit. The garden is over grown, but many of the vegetables they planted are still there, wild and spreading on their own. The field they left barren and unplanted has even been taken over by the jungle. The cottage is overgrown, some of the paint is peeling on the windows and the wood split here and there, but it's clean inside, if a bit musty. It hasn't been ransacked or torn down.

_Their things_ are still there. The dishes they bought and didn't take with them. The extra candles in the cabinets. Some of the clothes, Luke's old garden gloves and boots. He aches for this place, forgotten but holding his memories. It's surreal to be standing there again. He turns to his wife, his sister, his soulmate and it's hard to express the mixed emotions he feels--the joy at returning, the sorrow of having left.

He kisses her again as they finish their tour, ending up in the bedroom, where the sheets are still rumpled from the day they last slept there, almost ten years ago. He pulls her close, hands on her hips, feeling her skin through her thin dress. The magic of this place seems to well up around them.

They don't talk. 

They've hardly talked at all--their reverence for this place is too great. Leia could almost cry seeing the room that was supposed to have been Ben's, her abandoned clothes that had been too small when they left, the still-unopened bottle of champagne from their wedding. They never drank it. But when Luke kisses her deeply in their bedroom, she feels nothing but happiness. Perfect happiness. She wants to take it slow, but take it deep, give themselves totally over to each other. The sheets are basically as clean as they left them, if a little dusty, and he lays her out over their old bed gently. They're breathing together, the energy from the jungle energizing them.

There's something about this place, after all.

They take off their clothes slowly, exploring each others bodies with kisses, gentle but passionate caresses. She feels that when he's inside of her again in this house it will be overwhelming, and she wants to build it up and savor it. She wants them to make the most beautiful love they ever have.

Luke kisses her as he undresses her, savoring her body in ways he doesn't always take the time to. They have a week to enjoy this place together, and he would happily spend the entire time here, making love to her. As he kisses her neck, her shoulder, he feels like a fog is lifting. It's an indescribable feeling, because he has felt as though he had a cloud of darkness around him, but now that it's dissipating, everything feels so much sharper and more intense. Leia tastes so much sweeter, her breath feels so much hotter, her hands feel so much stronger.

He undresses as well, letting her hands roam over his body, her fingers explore every muscle and vein. Golden sunlight shines in from the windows, and Luke's glad it's not night. Nothing is hidden here.

He untangles Leia's hair from the braids she kept it in, the act almost as sensual as the kissing and love making. They are so practiced in this now, they are attuned to every single thing about each other, and yet he feels almost as though he is seeing her for the first time.

She feels his soul rising to meet hers even before he's inside her, and then once he is, the  _oneness_  is intense. She meets his eyes as they make love slowly, still kissing and touching all over their bodies, anywhere they can reach. He smells so good. His lips' taste makes her ravenous. His skin is so soft. His presence, his soul, is part of her own. It fills her body expansively, and her pleasure is pushed to heights that feel new, even though she knows she's experienced them before. 

They pause and smile at each other, then their tempo increases, and Leia clings to Luke, her body as close to his as she can get it.

It's different without Han there. Without Ben's presence nearby, without the other students, other lives echoing in the distances. It's just Leia. It's just Luke and Leia, and they are rapidly becoming just one entity. He pulls her legs around him as he angles himself deeper, kissing her as he works his body, his groans of pleasure as she rocks her hips in circles around his thrusts the only noise.

Around them, the world ignites in brilliant white as their orgasm builds, and the Force rejoices in the union of its two Jedi. The light pours into him and Luke's tempo increases, his thrusts becoming more intense, more driven, more filled with purpose. He opens his eyes to stare down into Leia's, connecting with her on a level he hasn't been able to reach quite in years... He drowns in the reflection of himself in her eyes, seeing her reflected back in himself. His hands cling to her as his thrusts become more frenzied and desperate, his immense orgasm rising, cresting like a wave that just won't break.

And then he does something he's not done in years. Without breaking his pace, without looking away from her, he slides his left hand over his sister's abdomen and gives himself over to the tidal wave.

Coming with him, Leia rushes to close a trembling hand over his on her stomach, and Luke's soul that has been filling hers stays put even after they're just holding each other, pulsing and panting, his hand rubbing her belly. It's as if something inside them has permanently joined within her. She hasn't felt anything like it since the night....

Leia opens her half-closed eyes with a start and looks at Luke, searching his to see if he senses it too, or if she's imagining things. She doesn't know what to do or say. She doesn't want to move or breathe or think too hard, almost afraid she'll scare what she's sensing away.

Luke's overcome by the force of his orgasm, the aftershocks still causing his body to spasm, his mind almost blank and overridden by the pleasure. He hasn't come that hard or that good in longer than he can remember. So long that he can't even remember it ever being so good. It's only when the world starts to fade from white back into gold that he feels Leia's mind again, separate from his own.

She's looking up at him, herself again, and he notices her breathing has changed, unmatched to his. His first inclination is worry, that something happened, but then he senses her _hope_. He still can't speak, but his eyes glance down at her hand over his, pressed into her abdomen, and he looks back up. His gaze has opened up, his eyebrows lifted, imploringly. He can't feel it yet, but he can feel what Leia feels. 

Is it possible?

Leia hears his thoughts, licks her lips, and blinks, spilling tears from her eyes. "We... we shouldn't get our hopes up," she says, wiping her eyes. "I feel something, but... maybe it won't take. I don't want to be heartbroken if it doesn't. But...." She nods, at first hesitantly, then emphatically, then smiles through her tears up at Luke, rubbing her hand over his on her belly. 

Nothing could stop Luke from smiling more in that moment. He feels his heart about to burst. Leia's right; they shouldn't get their hopes up, but this is the first time they've ever felt anything even partially take. There's a ray of hope that it's real. That it will last.

That she's pregnant.

"It's this place," he whispers, their soft voices sounding overly loud in this quiet, forgotten place. "There's something here." He kisses her softly, still inside her, then buries his face into her neck so he can concentrate. He's afraid to do anything that might disturb the process beginning to happen right now, but he wants to protect her, to strengthen it. To infuse her and the seed he's planted inside of her with all of his energy and strength.

_Let it grow_ , he begs the universe. _Let it finally happen._

Sensing what he's doing, Leia adds her intention, and she has no trouble finding the egg, now. Why was it so hard before? It's there. Luke's seed is there. They're combining. It's a girl.

No no no, Leia thinks. Don't do that, don't get your hopes up.

But she _knows_. She's sure. It's her fear that's keeping her from fully accepting it, not any uncertainty. Part of what she's seeing is happening in the near future, not this moment, but it's no less real. She's always had visions. And she's never been wrong, not yet.

_It's a girl._

She nuzzles Luke up to kiss her. "I'm pregnant," she breathes. "I might not technically be, yet, but... it doesn't make any difference. I _am_ pregnant. Luke...." She absolutely beams. "Luke, I'm _pregnant_!"

Luke is torn between wanting to shout from the rooftops that she's pregnant, and wanting her to keep it secret and safe, so that nothing bad can happen. If no one but them knows, it can be their secret, protected. He feels tears prickle at his eyes, though. It doesn't matter, because he's just so happy, so... _relieved_.

He can't feel that it's a girl yet. He can't even feel that it's a baby, yet. But he knows Leia's had visions. He knows they've troubled her for years, because of their inability to make the child she's dreamed about. So when she says she knows this is it, he can only believe her. He rubs her belly, unable to stop, pouring his love into her. "It finally happened." He kisses her, long and sensuously. Maybe it was Ylesia's doing all along.

They make love again, without him even ever pulling out, but so gently this time, so carefully. She knows it's silly, that what's happening inside of her would happen or not happen almost no matter what she did, but she feels delicate in a way she hadn't felt when she found out she was pregnant with Ben. Ben had been unintentional, and she'd assumed at the time she could get pregnant as many times as she wanted. That hadn't made him less special, less important, but she had been less afraid of him disappearing in a puff of smoke, or like a dream upon waking.

"I'm afraid to move," she finally admits to him aloud, an hour later, as they're holding each other in their dusty old room, rubbing her belly together. It probably explains why she hasn't moved, but she might not have, anyway--being with him in this bed again is heavenly, being somewhere quiet and safe and away from all of their troubles and responsibilities. But it's still true. She laughs at herself, turning her head to look at her husband, spooned up behind her.

"Then don't move." He kisses her shoulder. "I'll bring you something to eat in bed. I'll even wash you here if you want." He knows he's being silly, and that she wants to make use of that gorgeous tub again as much as he does, but for the moment, he's happy to entertain the notion. "It feels like a dream," he agrees, holding her middle possessively. "I don't want anything to happen."


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos always much appreciated!

The presence inside of Leia does not go away. 

It grows brighter moment by moment. Leia does get up to shower and change the sheets, but then goes back to bed, carefully guarding her embryo like a bird in a nest. She insists to Luke that she doesn't need to be watched, and that she'll let him know if she needs anything, but he still checks on her frequently while he runs around the house, dusting and opening windows and trying to make it habitable for the next week. She just lays in bed, staring at the ceiling, unbelieving that this has finally happened but believing it with all her heart just the same. Half the time, her eyes are closed, feeling the ray of light and hope that is growing steadily brighter. 

They make love again that night, just like before, slow and sensuous, with special attention paid to the precious gift in Leia's belly, their love and arousal needing constant release because of it. Luke can't remember the last time they managed three times in one day, and when he sleeps, the sleep is so deep and blissful and content that he can't even remember the last time he felt so refreshed upon awaking.

He brings her breakfast in bed from the supply of food they brought with them, waking her with gentle kisses. After they eat, he makes love to her again, easy and slow, but deep and sensual. It's as if he can't go more than a few hours now without being inside her, telling her with his soul and body how much he loves and needs and appreciates her. When they finish and he's got her leg around his hip again, holding her close, he says, "Do you think it's this place? If we'd come back years ago, it would've happened sooner?"

"I don't know," she admits. "This place _is_ special. Maybe it's the will of the Force. Maybe it's because I'm a Jedi, now. I don't know. I just know that before I couldn't feel very deeply inside there, and now it's all so clear, and so is she." They kiss. "Are you disappointed?"

"'Disappointed'?" Luke laughs. "How could I be disappointed? I've wanted this since we had Ben." He kisses her. "I don't know why we couldn't before..." It troubles him, in fact. Is it really Ylesia that is letting them get pregnant? If so, why? How? Is it really just a coincidence? He strokes her belly, already obsessed with it again. "Of course, I wish it had happened early. I wish we were having our fourth or fifth now, and not our second." He kisses her neck. "But I could never be disappointed that you're pregnant." Not even with the problems they've had with Ben, not even with the worries they've had of their secret getting out, not even with Han perhaps being frustrated and angry that after ten years of peace, they've gone and done it again... None of that matters. He's going to have a daughter.

"I wish we'd had more, too, but I'm having trouble imagining being any happier than I am now." She sighs. "I knew I was pregnant last time because of my symptoms. How did I not sense Ben? This one feels... so bright. Do you... can you feel her, yet?" She runs her hand over his. 

"You're so much stronger in the Force now," he says. "And you were using protection before... It makes sense you didn't feel it the first time." He runs circles over her belly, her hand over his, and he concentrates. "When I look... I can feel _something_. It's different." He could ovulate her before, and he can't now. There's a change. "It's a presence, but I don't know that I'd notice if you didn't tell me..."

"I probably wouldn't sense it if I hadn't with Ben, no matter how strong I am. I've heard that with the second pregnancy, the baby seems to kick sooner, but it's just because the mother knows what to look for. I think it's like that."

Luke is still positively glowing. The second baby. _Their_ second baby. "Han's gonna kill us." He grins.

She shakes her head confidently. "He'll be impressed that one of you managed it. He honestly thought I'd never get pregnant again." She smooths his hair. She loves him so much. "He'll be worried, but he'll be happy. And it will be easy to blame this one on him--you and I were with him just a few days ago."

For a brief moment, Luke worries irrationally that it might actually be Han's. The timing might've just been coincidence. But even though they spent the night together and made love several times, ever since their trip to Naboo, Han has let only Luke do the honors. There's no chance it's Han's. And, he's pretty sure they'd both know. "I hope you're right." He can't stop stroking her belly, even though there's nothing to feel yet. 

"I'm always right," she says softly, putting her hand over his again. "Luke... how happy are you going to be when you can see my belly even when I'm wearing my Jedi robes...?" She kisses his neck. 

_Happy_ isn't the word Luke would describe for the feeling that just shot through him to light a fire in his groin at her words. Of course he'll be happy, but that's not what she means and he knows it. "That's going to be very dangerous," he admits, letting her kiss his neck while he rubs her stomach lower and lower. "Just looking at you is going to drive me crazy." With reluctance, he slips out of her, but only to part her legs. There, he finds her nub already hard again, still soaked from their recent love making, and swirls his fingers around it.

Leia lies back and lets him take care of her. "Mmm...." she moans, almost involuntarily. They've made love an improbable five times in the past day and a half, but her arousal is already building again, anyway. "I might be the first to wear Jedi robes while openly pregnant. How does that make you feel, Master Skywalker? It's your doing in more ways than one."

"Incredible," Luke murmurs, bending to pull Leia's clit into his mouth. He swirls her with his tongue, licking and flicking, drinking in her scent and taste, and the smell of himself there too, and feeling his own arousal, so recently satiated, already humming to life again. He stops to tease her, kissing her inner thigh. "You may be the first pregnant Jedi in history..." He kisses her other thigh. _Certainly the first impregnated by her brother..._

Leia laughs. "I doubt I'm the first pregnant Jedi." _I'm pregnant!_ "The Jedi were around for thousands of years. I can't be the first who... mmm... Luke...." She trails off, arching her back in pleasure as he moves his mouth over her. "But I'm definitely the first who's going to stand proudly beside the head of the Jedi Order at the temple and let him know when his daughter is kicking." She can't wait. She's aching to feel her daughter move, for her pregnancy to show. She'll even take the morning sickness proudly this time. All of it. She's going to savor every moment. 

Leia's right, as usual. Of course there have been pregnant Jedi before, even if not in recent history. Luke stops teasing her again, looking up at her from where he's knelt between her legs. "We're seriously going to have to schedule a Jedi Knights-only staff meeting in the middle of the day so I survive this. Seeing you pregnant and not being able to touch you whenever I want is going to drive me wild."

"Good," she purrs. "I want to drive you wild. What about when I take the kids to the lake? And you have to watch me dripping wet in my little bathing suit...?"

Luke hadn't thought about that at all... Leia in a bathing suit, every millimeter of her belly highlighted by the tight fabric. His cock is throbbing now, not quite hard because he literally just came, but the arousal is working in him. He sucks Leia again, feeling it on himself, and tries to express through his hands and mouth just what that thought is going to do to him. He'd be genuinely concerned, if it wasn't turning him on and overriding the logical part of his mind so much.

Leia can sense what she's doing to him, and she tries to think of other naughty fantasies, but her mind comes to rest on a gift he gave her years ago. "Luke, I can finally wear that dress...."

That one hits almost a little too close to home. It makes his heart burst with joy. That stupid maternity dress he bought her on Naboo all those years ago. He laughs into her leg, blinking away tears. It's ridiculous how happy it makes him. He stretches up along side her again, hand protectively sliding over her belly once more, and kisses her shoulder. "I didn't know I could be so happy."

She kisses him joyously, tears in her own eyes. She wishes she could tell the rest of their family right now, but broadcasting this news over subspace seems unwise. She feels like she's about to burst with the awareness of what's happening to her, and that if she doesn't scream it to the entire galaxy as loud as she can she might die.

They're both only half-aroused, and maybe they could do with a break. Besides, she's starting to actually believe the glowing light in her belly will still be there if she gets out of bed. "Let's go for a walk?" _I want to go to the cliff where we got married._

Luke kisses her shoulder again, not sure if he should let her out of bed, but then decides he's being ridiculous. "Of course." They shower quickly and efficiently--Luke managed to run some laundry and tidy up a little around the house, and before long they're walking hand-in-hand through the jungle. It's overgrown in places, but the path is still there. His worries about the galaxy fall away as they walk. It's so peaceful here. It's even more idyllic than in his memories.

When they get to the cliff, Leia smiles self-consciously at Luke, then lets go of his hand, taking one step closer to the cliff edge. Trying not to laugh at herself for being so dramatic, but confident that this is what she needs to do, she shouts, "We're pregnant!" into the uninhabited jungle of the river valley. A flock of birds is scared out of a nearby tree, and then Leia laughs openly. Maybe they can't shout it from the rooftops of Coruscant or the temple, but she can scream her happiness into the forest here. 

Luke laughs, feeling like a he's nineteen again and just as giddy. He wraps his arms around Leia, holding her supportively, and does the same. "We're gonna have a baby!" He laughs again, but it's joyous, silly, romantic. It's the exact release they need. They can tell no one, but they can tell the universe. He holds her as the breeze wafts through the trees, making all the leaves sparkle, and just drinks in the perfection of the moment. Softer, to her, he says, "We're gonna have a baby."

She nods, looking adoringly up into his bright eyes. "I'm carrying your baby."

Luke slides his hand over her belly, looking back into her eyes. It feels ridiculous to be so much more in love with her now than a day ago, but he is. "Say it again." He moves into kiss her neck.

Leia smiles and sighs into his touches. How is it possible that she's more in love with him now than ever? She's so happy he's as happy as she is, that this miracle is making this week alone the happiest week of her life. The sexiest week of her life. "Luke," she breathes, her hand over his, "Luke, I'm pregnant with your baby."

He holds her, both romantic and sensual, loving and protective. He knows eventually they will have to go back to the temple and rejoin the world, but in that moment he want to stay there. Even seeing her in her Jedi robes doesn't feel like enough incentive to give up the peace of Ylesia. "I love you," he whispers into her ear.

Her knees almost feel weak. She loves it when he whispers to her like that. Letting him know with a look and a feeling that she wants him immediately, she puts her arms around his waist, pressing her hips against his. "How are you going to show your appreciation to the mother of your children?" she whispers.

Luke bends and kisses her neck, letting his hands move from her waist to her hips, slowly pulling up the fabric of her dress to expose her legs. There's no one present for miles, but it still feels extremely public standing there on that cliff, where they've just shouted their good news to the galaxy. "I'm going to make love to you here, in front of the whole universe. Fill you with the sun and the stars watching." He pulls her dress over her hips. "Make you show the galaxy how good I make you feel..."

"I'm counting on it." She unfastens his pants, sighing as she tilts her neck to receive his mouth. " _Show_ me how you want it."

Luke nips at the soft skin of her neck and lifts her with his hands, pulling her close. She wraps her legs around his waist and he takes her standing there, letting her weight press her down. Her neck now out of reach, his mouth finds her nipples through the fabric of her dress and he latches on, giving himself over to the pleasure and the intensity of doing it so brazenly in the open.

Leia's getting off on the thought of this position no longer being possible in a few months. She'll be heavier; her belly will be in the way. Before that, her breasts will be too sore for Luke to suck for a little while.

It's really happening. It will be soon.

She knows he shares her thoughts, but she says, anyway, "Enjoy being able to fuck me standing up while you can," because she knows what it will do to him. "Standing up in the middle of the wilderness where anyone could see you. Fucking your pregnant sister."

Luke's fingers dig into her hips, his moan muffled against her breast as her words ignite him. He's not sure he's ever felt so hard, so in love, so empowered. He doesn't consciously do it, but he uses the Force to help them fuck, pulling her up and down with more and more vigor. There's no longer shame associated with their relationship; the fact that they're twins only makes it more special now, more destined, more right. "Leia," he gasps as he takes her for all the universe to see, "my wife, my love, mother of my children, my sister." He's close, he's so close, and he looks up into her eyes, wanting it to last a little longer, wanting to stand on the edge of this incredibly powerful, mutual orgasm, feeling it building for eternity.

Leia comes hard, for a long time, practically collapsing into Luke, which pushes him over. They fall in the grass, but stay united, and somehow manage to keep orgasming around the laughs and the changed position. Leia lies with her head on his chest, catching her breath as they hold each other. She knows neither of them are hurt by the fall, so she doesn't ask, but she checks on their ray of hope, confirming she's fine. Surrounded by tall grass, the sun on her back, Leia is finally able to lift her head to look at her brother. "I just keep loving you more."

Luke takes a few moments longer to catch his breath, the world still bright-white with the pleasure of the moment, their supernova echoing out across the universe. He rubs her back, kisses the top of her head, and meets her eyes when she looks at him. Even after over a decade spent together, loving one another, he sometimes still finds it unbelievable that her feelings for him match his feelings for her. "I will never get tired of hearing you say that."

Smiling, Leia says. "I can't believe you love me enough to make love to me in front of the whole universe. I can't believe you love me enough to trust me to create your children."

Luke holds her tighter, his heart bursting. He knows she feels the same way, and knows she has always felt the same way, and yet hearing it said is so affirming. "And I can't believe you love me as much as I do. Even after all this time... that you want to have my children as much as I want you to have them. That you want to make love to me as often as I want to make love to you. Despite the secrets we have to keep, despite the fact that I'm your brother, despite the dangers... You still want it. You could have anyone, but you still want _me_."

She props herself up to look at him. "You know you won me over, right? It's not just destiny. I keep telling you. I fell in love with _you_. With the farmboy and the Jedi and the teenage lovesick puppy and the patient and wonderful father. I fall in love with you again all the time. Because of who you are." She laughs. "And don't pretend to not know you could have anyone you want, yourself."

Luke can only shake his head. "There's only you." How could there ever by anyone else for him? Who could possibly compare? He could certainly sleep with any number of people throughout the galaxy, but he knows it wouldn't be like this. Perhaps he'd be alone forever, watching Leia and Han with love and loneliness in his heart, and that makes his heart ache in a different way. "I only wish the rest of the galaxy could see how much we love each other." He reaches up to touch her face. "We shouldn't have to hide a love this _good_."

She doesn't know what to say, so she just leans down to kiss him, her hair falling over both of them. Her drive to take care of herself for the baby is already kicking in, probably just because of her excitement, and she says, "I'm hungry. Let's go back?"

Luke sighs, because there is no good answer, and nods, getting to his feet, fixing his clothes and then bending to help her up--not that she needs it. While they walk, he says, "Do we wait until we're back at the temple to tell Han?" They've agreed to call and talk to Ben every night, so keeping the secret might be difficult. Han might guess. "There's no reason we couldn't... just tell him... but you know, in a way that if anyone's listening will assume it's his..."

She nods thoughtfully, fixing her dress, then taking his hand. "They'll both know. We'll probably have to tell them." She leans playfully into him. "But let's try to keep it for just us if we can. For now."

Luke nods. He's sure that the moment Han sees him with his hand on Leia's belly, he'll know. And Luke knows even if he tries to not touch her, he's going to fail. Being at the temple with Leia pregnant for nine months is going to truly tax his patience. "Do you think Ben will be happy?"

Leia sighs. "I think Ben will be... sensitive about it. But he wants siblings. You didn't see him with his cousins on Naboo, and he still talks about them." She rests her hand on her stomach, and it's not even because Luke's hand is already there. "I don't know. Do you think he'll be happy?" Sometimes she doesn't understand Ben. 

Luke doesn't answer for a bit as they walk, just thinking. "I think he'll be happy eventually. I think he'll love having a sister, someone as strong in the Force as he is. I think he'll enjoy being able to teach her. I think it will be very good for him." He stares up at the sky through the trees as the move through the jungle. "I think he'll be jealous, too. He has so many anger issues... We'll have to be careful to make sure our celebration of our daughter doesn't diminish our celebration of our son... He's going to be ten years old when she's born..." He takes a deep breath. "That's... quite a sizable age difference."

She nods. "That's a big part of why I wanted the second one sooner, but we just have to make do. Do you... do you think she's going to be as strong as him? If she is, he might feel less alone. I think he feels isolated by his powers, even from other Jedi."

It's somewhat serious talk, but it's good for them to discuss it. Especially now, with their heads cleared of arousal for the time being. "I don't think Ben's power is a fluke," he says. "He's strong because we're strong. Because Anakin was strong. There's no reason to assume she won't be just as strong. I think it will be good for him. I think having him help me teach her will help him focus. With our help, hopefully he'll love her as much as we do."

"He will." Leia loves the thought of a teenage Ben helping his father to teach their little ray of hope. "Luke... I already started calling her something in my head."

Luke warms to the idea she's feeling; the thought of their son helping their daughter grow and learn to use the Force. He can see it so clearly. It will help Ben so much, too. "You mean... a name?"

"Not really. I've been calling her ‘ray of hope' or ‘ray of light.' I thought I heard you think something like that, and I liked it." She reaches for their daughter again, then guides Luke to her bright presence, like holding his hand on her belly to feel kicking. "That's what she feels like. All light."

"A ray of light," Luke agrees, spreading his fingers to feel the presence, still minuscule but growing even as he watches. "Our ray of hope, after waiting so long..." He sighs contentedly. "She is all light. A child of light, born from pure love." He kisses Leia again. "She's finally real." 

When they get back to the cottage, they steady themselves, quiet their minds. Then they call the _Falcon_ over subspace. But they're sitting side-by-side, and Leia can't stop reaching out for their little ray, and she feels like she must be smiling in a way that's going to give it away immediately. 

Han answers, smiling cheerfully. Leia's heart warms when she sees him, and she feels a similar reaction from Luke. "Hey, kids! How's the retreat?"

_Keep your hand off my stomach, Luke._

Luke almost has to sit on his hands to behave himself, but he manages. "Nice and quiet. We miss you. Everything all right there? Ben behaving?"

"Yeah...." Han says, drawing out the word as if he has to think about it even while he's speaking. "He's... pretty much ignoring me. He just wants to read and play games. I dunno, I'll get through to him. He hasn't done anything... you know. He's fine." 

It's only been a day and a half, so Luke doesn't expect a magical transformation to have already occurred. It's enough, he supposes, that Ben hasn't had any outbursts yet. "We miss all three of you... but it's been very and peaceful here." He once again has to still his hand.

"Everything's all overgrown," Leia says, trying to remind Luke that the pregnancy isn't the only thing they've witnessed since they got there. "But the house isn't in that bad of shape. I'd like it if maybe we could all start using it as a retreat. We might as well, since we already have it."

Han furrows his brow. "Yeah, that sounds good. Liked it there, little hot, but looked really nice. You okay? You're trying to...." He shakes his head. "You're tying to distract me. Or maybe Luke."

Luke presses his lips together in a bright, unnatural smile, raising his eyebrows almost questioning. "Everything's fine. More than fine. Is Ben there? It'd be nice to talk to him... I'm not sure what the time difference is, I probably should've looked before we called..."

Han raises an eyebrow. "Okay. Well, uh, yeah. Hey, cub, your mom and Uncle Luke wanna talk to you."

Leia smiles. He couldn't have started calling Ben kid, because that's Luke's name, but he needed a nickname, so he picked the one Chewie always used, translated into Basic. 

They hear a heavy sigh, and then Ben's face appears with its halo of dark hair. "Hi," he grumbles. 

Luke lights up when he sees Ben, even though is face is sullen and he looks quite miserable. "Hey! How's it going?"

"Are you coming home soon?" he asks. "There's like... nothing to do here. Han can't even play the stupid card games he keeps trying to teach me. What's the point if you can't read the other person's mind? He can't even cook that well, and Uncle Chewie won't let me fly the _Falcon_ or anything. I wish I was there with you."

"Ben, sweetie, maybe you should let Papa teach you something about relying on your other five senses," Leia suggests. "Even the old Jedi valued skills like he has--haven't you noticed how keen his powers of observation are? That's what playing cards with him _without_ the Force will teach you."

"Your mother's right, Ben. You don't need the Force to be incredible. It's good to find skills from all walks of life. That's a sign of a great Jedi." 

Ben's scowl doesn't lessen, but he says, "Okay. Still don't know why I couldn't learn all that with you there..." 

"You're a big boy now, Ben. We thought you could handle being without your mommy for a few days..." 

Ben rolls his eyes. "I can. I just would rather be with you two. I'm bored and Han won't let me do _anything_."

Leia's not sure, to be honest, whether Han is still exciting or if he was just exciting when he was younger and the essence of that had carried into her image of him now. But he certainly isn't stuffy. "Ben, I think you need to try to be more open to what Han wants to share with you. Your papa is _Han Solo_. You're too young to know what that meant ten or fifteen years ago, but... there wasn't a more charming or adventurous man in the galaxy."

"Bet him something he can't refuse, then make him pay up," Luke suggests. 

Ben sighs and kicks a chair out of view. "He's just so old and boring now... Who cares what he did a hundred years ago. Everything he likes is like from twenty years ago." 

"Y'know I'm sittin' right here still," Han says, off screen. 

Leia stifles a laugh. 

"At least you and Uncle Luke aren't all _that_ old," Ben says.

"Yeah, still here," Han reminds him.

Ben lowers his voice, and his expression becomes more vulnerable. "Uncle Luke... I had a bad dream last night. You said I was supposed to tell you."

Luke's smile fades, becoming more serious. "You don't have to wait for us to call if that happens. You can contact me through the Force anytime. I know it seems like I'm far away, but it's no different than when I'm in front of you. Do you want to talk about it?" 

Even across lightyears, Leia feels a bit of relief from her son upon being reminded that he and his parents are always linked through the Force. "I don't know," Ben says. "I don't know if it's something I... can talk about... over subspace."

They've drilled it into the boy that he's not ever, ever supposed to mention or even suggest that Luke is his father over any communication lines. Leia's sure the dream must have had something to do with that. "Will you be okay waiting to talk about it?" She wants to squeeze Luke's hand, but she doesn't. It's hard to exchange specific words across these distances through the Force. Though the distance is only a trick of the mind, the fact remains that it's unlikely they'll be able to have a purely psychic conversation with Ben on Corellia and them on Ylesia. 

Luke's eyes are fixed on Ben's. It's hard to make out his emotions completely over the holovid, but between what he can see and what he can _feel_ , it's got Luke a bit worried. Then again, Ben could just be playing it up to get them to come home sooner. "Ben... if it's serious, we can come back, but only if it's truly serious. Do you think you can wait until we come back home? Be honest... and, I shouldn't have to say this, but you can always tell Papa anything you need to tell me. You may not think so, but he is resourceful and helpful, and he cares about you immensely. He'd gladly help you with any problems you ever have, even if he's not a Jedi."

"I just...." Ben tries. "Han wouldn't get it. Can I tell Chewie?"

"Of course," Leia says. "You can tell Uncle Chewie anything."

The boy nods. 

"And if Chewie doesn't... 'get' it, you call us back, okay? Any time, night or day. Or you talk to one of us here." Luke taps his head. The distance is immense, but he's stronger than either of them, and sends a strongly felt, _We love you_ that could be sensed if not completely understood in words.

Leia feels it, hears it, and Ben doesn't send it back, but his expression flickers to show that he sincerely appreciates it. Eyes as emotional as Luke's, though the color of Leia's, meet both of theirs, and he clearly feels a little better. "I love you so much, Ben," Leia says aloud. "Are you going to be okay?"

He nods.

Luke sends him another sensation--one of strength. His poor boy. If only he would open up to Han. Even if it's another dream about Vader, Han could help. Han's married to Leia, and Luke's lover. He knows far more about that darkness than Ben suspects.

They chat a little longer, mostly with Han, before signing off with a promise to call the next night. Once the call ends, Luke sits in silence, trying to sense more of Ben's emotional state. For the moment, thoughts on his future daughter have scattered. "When we get back, we have to sit down, all five of us, and make sure that Ben knows he can trust all of us about anything. He always comes to me when he dreams about Vader, but he should know that he can go to Han... that Han _will_ understand, even if Ben doesn't think he will..."

"He won't even go to me about those dreams," Leia says. "Sometimes I think you're the only one whose opinion and guidance he values. Maybe it's because it's a way for him to make a point of you being his father."

Luke sighs. "I'm honored, but... he needs to know that we're _all_ there for him." He leans back on the couch and looks at her. Looking at her, seeing her glowing face reminds him all over again that she's pregnant. "Should we go back?" He doesn't want to. He wants to stay there and make love to her five times a day until she delivers, but he's worried.

She doesn't want to go back yet, either, but it's genuinely for Ben's sake that she says, "No. Not yet. He needs to try to connect with Han. This will be good for all of us. He's nine years old and this is the first time he's been apart from me. This is the first vacation you and I have been on just the two of us since I got pregnant." Her face lights up. "The first time."

She's right again, and Luke knows it. It's just a bad dream. If it's bad enough, he'll tell Han or Chewie, or he'll call them again. Going back now will do nothing to help Ben strengthen his bond with Han. And Luke is so very much enjoying his first ever vacation with Leia. "I think this place is special... we'll have to be careful if we start coming here every year, unless we want to end up with six kids..."

Leia hadn't even considered that. Could they really just come here any time they wanted to conceive? Six kids.... "I'd be fine with that," she says, pushing Luke over into the couch, straddling him playfully, smiling at him before she kisses him. 

He laughs into her kisses, but as she straddles him and he lets himself actually contemplate having even more children with Leia, he finds his arousal starting to mount again. It's incredible just how turned on he's been the last thirty-six hours. His hands go to Leia's hips, positioning her more intently. "Would you really?" he asks, almost breathless at the idea. "I'd put another one in you as soon as I could, so you could always be full of me..." 

She laughs. "One at a time--there's already one in there!" But she kisses him passionately, joyously. "I think we need to sort of decide as we go, but, in theory, based on how I feel right now...." She concentrates her kisses on his ear, his neck, his collarbone under his half-open tunic. "Luke, I love having your babies inside me. There's no more perfect way for me to be aware of our love."

Luke kisses her back, feeling her joy and radiating it back. He loves her every bit as much as she loves him, and he knows that when she's ready to have another child with him, she will be on the same page. He can't believe he's doing it, but they're both totally overwhelmed by the sensations of the last few hours. He unfastens his trousers and frees himself, pulling up her dress so she can find him. There's already one in there, but ironically, that knowledge just makes him want to make love to her even more. "It's not gonna be much of a vacation for Han and the others if this is all we do everyday when we next come here," he says, clutching her hips helplessly. Maybe they can always spend a week here alone together, first.

"Mmmmm..." Leia moans as she takes Luke into her. "After this, we're taking a break from making love for a few hours...." But she moves against him adoringly, looking into his eyes, the rush of oneness washing over her. "You'd love it if I was pregnant all the time..."

Luke laughs. "If you didn't keep turning me on, I wouldn't keep needing to be inside you." But everything she's saying and doing right now is just flooding into his veins anew. "I've wanted you pregnant again for ten years," he says, rocking his hips up into hers. "It's so much better than I remembered, and it's only been one day..." He kisses her arms. 

Her happiness is totally consuming. "Luke, show me how much you love me. I want to feel it in my whole body...." She rubs her breasts through her dress, moaning as she looks at him, as she feels his hands worship her belly. "I want to be with you every day this time. Every single minute. And I'm going to tell you everything that's happening to me. I'm going to tell you the first time my belly feels different, the first time my breasts hurt, the first time I feel the smallest flutters. Everything. We're going to share all of it." She bites her lip as she pinches her nipples, then leans into Luke, kissing him.

Luke moans and kisses her back, utterly captivated by her words, both aroused and emotionally touched. They do so well driving each other on, pushing each others limits, and he doesn't know how they're going to survive making each other feel this way when they're back at the temple, but as he pulls Leia down onto his cock and begins to come inside her, he knows he doesn't care. They'll figure it out. They'll find a way to make sure they can continue to do this, and make each other feel this way for the next nine months.


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I dedicate this chapter to PhantomShipper.

They don't cool off at all for the whole week; their arousal just continues to grow. 

Leia still doesn't feel pregnant in the slightest, and she knows that a pregnancy test might not even be positive at this point, but the little ray of light is steadier and brighter all the time. Five days in, they've already made love once that morning, and while they're still in bed, and Luke is already kissing her breasts again, she asks him silently if he wants to see if they can arrange to stay longer. Just a few days. When his silent answer is to kiss her between her legs, she fumbles for her comlink and calls Han directly.

"Han," she says, trying to sound like Luke isn't going down on her. "Are you alone?"

"Hey babe," Han says. "Wasn't expecting to hear from you until tonight."

"You didn't answer my question," she breathes, tangling her free hand in Luke's shaggy blond hair.

Picking up on her heavy breathing, Han quickly gets up and closes the door. "Yeah, I am now." He shifts his trousers. "Are you..." He clears his throat. "Sounds like you're having fun..."

It wouldn't do to be honest about what's happening over subspace. "I miss you," she purrs. She does. But the fact remains that she and Luke are on a bender and she doesn't want it to end. "Han, I was thinking about staying here a few extra days. Would you be...." She swallows and holds back a moan when Luke puts his fingers inside her.

Han is aroused and frustrated all at once, pretty sure he has at least some idea of what's going on... and that the call wasn't to share it with him, but to extend it for themselves. "You two being crazy again?"

Leia nods, though she knows he can't see her. "I'm sorry. Just let us for a few... a few days...." It's not often, anymore, that she and Luke get completely carried away like this. They've lived together at the temple for five years and they have a routine. They've never stopped being incredibly intimate with each other, but they know how to do it safely, like adults, like responsible human beings. She needs some release from that for awhile longer, and she knows Han knows how long it's been since she's really allowed herself that.

"Yeah. Okay... I mean, of course. I'm glad you're having a good time. What do you want me to tell Ben?"

"I'll talk to him-- _later_. I wouldn't leave that to you...."

"Of course. I assume Luke's... busy right now?" Han knows why they're not doing a visual. "Tell him hi for me." He's quiet for a bit. "I miss you too, you know."

"I love you," she says. She feels bad putting him through so much, but he's always so accommodating. It's probably at least partially because he never saw himself settling down—with her and Luke as each others primaries, he has a lot of freedom to do that, even though they're married. Still... he bends over backwards for her, and she feels guilty sometimes. "I love you so much."

"I know." Han ends the call because there's nothing else to be said, but he sits alone in his room for a while, nursing the small ache the call left. He's happy for them, but Ylesia... that place does something to his twins, and really hopes he doesn't have to go bring them back again.  
\--

Ben isn't happy about being with Han for an extra few days. Leia knows he feels abandoned, but he's a big boy, and he needs to start learning how to get along without his parents for a few days. 

Or a few weeks, because they keep extending their stay. "We're being crazy," she says to Luke one day, sitting with him eating fruit in bed, while he rubs her unchanged belly. She hasn't even put a dress on in at least two days. "We have to go back at some point."

Luke knows she's right--she always is--but it feels so impossible to return to the confining temple, where they have to hide their happiness and love. He wants nothing more than to lay naked in bed all day with his wife, rubbing her belly and making love to her whenever the mood strikes them. "I know... but we've still got a few days before the temple is supposed to start up again..."

She sighs sadly, but the thought of seeing Ben again is starting to seem more important, finally, than wallowing in her happiness with Luke. He's the son they already have, after all. Their love manifest. "I think we should go, now. In the morning. We should... talk to Ben and Han about the pregnancy. Before the other students get back. Have time together."

Luke lets out his breath and nods, clearing his mind. "That's a good idea... we can celebrate together, and... if Ben is upset about it... it will give him some time to process." He leans over to kiss her, sliding his hand around her belly. It's been almost three weeks now, and they both know the pregnancy is going to last. The tenuous feeling that they might wake up and the baby will have disappeared has passed. It's real. Even if they leave Ylesia, the magic of this place will remain inside Leia. "And I probably do need a few days to get used to being a Jedi Master again, instead of just your lover."

Leia turns her head and kisses him again with all the love she has for him. She smiles. "We're going to have to get used to wearing clothes again. And you can't constantly rub my stomach in front of the students." She kisses away his pout. "We'll come back every year. No matter what, okay?"

Luke hurts at the idea of not being able to touch her whenever he wants but also knows that restraining himself will make the times they do have sex all the more intense. "I'm so glad we found this place. I want our little ray of light to come here. And Ben... I want him to play in the orchard..."

"We'll bring them both," she says, smiling at the thought of a slightly older Ben and a little toddler girl picking fruit and chasing insects up on the hill. "We'll all come here."

The next morning, true to their word at long last, they reluctantly pack up their things and go back to the temple. The clothes Leia left behind ten years ago, because they were too small, with Ben already so big inside her, are left again. "How much longer am I going to be able to wear them?" she says with a laugh, and has to remind Luke that they have to go before he gets any ideas.

They agree to tell Han alone, first. Managing one reaction at a time is probably best. After putting the sullen and moody but relieved Ben to bed, the three of them go to Luke's room, where Leia also sleeps every night, and Han immediately grabs her and kisses her, then Luke, cupping their faces in his hands. "Drove me crazy being alone, knowing you two were doing freaky things together in the jungle. I'm coming with you next time."

Leia smiles up at him, at both of them, admiring how handsome they are, how sexy together. "Han...." she says, trailing her hand down his arm. "We need to talk to you."

Han lets her touch him. He knows they've been brewing something over the last three weeks, but he hasn't been able to piece it together. He thinks they want to move back to Ylesia permanently, but he can't imagine them abandoning the temple. "What did you two crazy kids concoct this time?" 

Leia looks at Luke happily, inviting him to touch her belly for the first time since they've been back around their family. 

Luke does so immediately and eagerly, sliding his hand in place and pressing just slightly. Leia puts her hand over his and together the twins lift their gaze to Han as one. 

It still takes a moment for it to sink in for Han.

"Hey... really? Wait-- _really_? You're pregnant?" He seems more amazed than anything, but he is smiling a little. "You're fucking kidding! Really?"

Leia's smiling, somehow even happier now that she can proudly tell someone. She nods. "It happened the second we got to the cottage. I sensed it. I don't know how... but I am."

She knows that answers his second question about whose baby it is, but they all know Luke's had more chances, especially lately.

Han hugs her and kisses her, then kisses Luke. He takes a moment to touch her belly but of course there's nothing to feel yet. 

A moment later his face falls slightly. "Ben's not gonna take it well. He told Chewie he had this dream that you were going to replace him... He must've known." He sits heavily on the bed. "And like an idiot I told him he had nothing to worry about..."

Leia's heart feels like it drops to the floor. " _Replace_  him?" She sits beside Han, cradling her flat stomach as if there were something to cradle. "That... that's absurd. We've been talking this whole time about how we want him to have siblings, like his cousins. Han, you understand. We're all only children--you  _know_  what I mean--and orphans. We want to make sure Ben feels like he has a family. A real, big family." She looks at Luke. "We wanted more than two. It might not happen now, or maybe it will, but... we were trying to get pregnant for years. Han, you know that...." She draws Luke towards them on the bed. She hopes they'll all make love tonight, but for now, she wants to talk about their son, and to feel like all three of them are addressing this issue. 

"Of course I know that... I didn't mean you _couldn't_ , just that after nine years of trying I didn't think you would." He puts his arm around her. It's going to complicate things, but he can tell how happy they are. It explains why they were so obsessed with extending their time alone together. "He's sensitive. You know that. He felt like you two abandoned him to go have fun without him tying you down... I'm sure he'll get over it, but we gotta be careful how we tell him. Maybe wait a few months so it doesn't seem so obvious..." 

Leia sighs. Wait a few months!? How are they supposed to keep this from their incredibly Force-sensitive son for that long? He probably already knows. She looks at Luke. "He must suspect... if we keep it from him that long, he'll feel betrayed, right?"

Luke nods. "I understand what you're suggesting," he says to Han, "but he'd know. We'd have to block him to keep him from knowing and I won't do that to my son. We just have to talk to him. He won't think we're replacing him if we all three of us sit and talk to him about it like adults."

Luke sounds confident, but, deep down inside, he's worried. Ben's anger can be fierce, and it might be especially bad since they've been gone for such a long time. It's easy to see how the boy could feel betrayed either way. He looks to Leia for guidance; she always knows the right thing to do.

She rubs her belly. "We just have to talk to him about how his sister is  _his_  sister. She'll look to him for guidance. She'll be so much younger...." She knows that Han and Luke are both looking to her. She's the pregnant one, but she doesn't have much more insight than they do. "Ben's fiercely protective. He'll protect our ray of light if we ask him to. Probably even if we don't."

Luke looks to Han. "Were you and Ben able to ever connect at all? Over anything?"

Han shrugs. "He's not a bad card player. Wish he would have given that more time. He asks me a lot about his grandfather. Wish I could have told him anything nicer that what I know."

"Can you tell me more about his dream? I'll talk to him about it myself later, but it'd be good to hear your interpretation of it first."

"Something like... Vader comes and talks to him in his dreams and tells him that he's too powerful and you and Leia can't control him or influence him or something, so you need a new heir to teach the way you want. He used that word ‘heir' a lot."

Leia squeezes Han's hand.

Luke rests his arms on his knees and leans forward, thinking about that. How could he have such dreams? It's not possible that it's really Anakin, is it? "That's... not a good dream to have." He looks over at Han. "Was it just the one time?"

"Two or three, I think. He talks to Chewie about it, not me."

"That can't really be our father," Leia says. "It must just be... anxiety, right?" She takes Luke's hand, and now the three of them are linked. It's already tearing her up inside that Ben might feel at odds with his sister. This baby was supposed to be a gift for him as much as anyone.

"Theoretically, it's possible," Luke says. He's never really told anyone about seeing the ghosts of Yoda or Ben. When it happened originally he felt like it was too much for anyone else to believe, even those who believed in the Force. And then, after the war was over, he never saw them again. "I've spoken to Obi-Wan and Yoda since their deaths... and I saw Anakin, once, after the battle of Endor... But he was _Anakin_... and I've not seen or heard from any of them sense. They weren't dreams. I _saw_ them." He glances at Leia. "He says they're dreams, not apparitions..."

Leia shakes her head. "He says they're dreams, and that it's Vader, and he's saying things Anakin would have no reason to say to him, so they must be dreams. Maybe Ben was able to sense that I was pregnant, and his subconscious dealt with it by creating this dream. He had his first dream like this not too long after," she sighs, "the zoo in Theed, and Vader--or whoever--said then that some day Ben would be able to use his powers to protect animals. They're anxiety dreams. They must be." But she doesn't like that Ben's inner voice that helps him cope is Darth Vader.

"I hope you're right." Luke squeezes Leia's hand. "Maybe I should... look." He glances at her, not comfortable with what he's about to suggest. "Into his head, I mean, when he's dreaming... not to pry, but just to understand..."

Neither of them like that idea, and he knows it. "No... let's try talking to him more about it first. Maybe it won't even be necessary." She sighs again. "Tomorrow." She looks up at Han, smiling gently. "I'm glad you're glad I'm pregnant. I thought you would be, but I wasn't completely sure." 

Luke accepts Leia's decision, but keeps the thought in the back of his mind. Seeing just a moment into Ben's head when he's dreaming would convey far more to him than Ben just telling him about it would.

Han manages a slight smile. "I mean, I'm worried. We're sitting here talking about all the problems with Ben, and here you are about to introduce another one. But I love him, and I love you, and Luke." He meets her gaze, and it's clear there's some hesitation there that he's not comfortable sharing. "I'm happy," he emphasizes, "but it's gonna complicate things even more."

She nods. "I know. But maybe it will be good for Ben to not feel isolated the way he does." She tilts her head up to kiss him. "And you're really just so handsome as a papa...."

Han meets Luke's eyes almost apologetically before giving in and kissing Leia back. What's done is done; he might as well enjoy it. "You said sister earlier. So it's a girl? You're gonna have a little girl?" 

" _We're_ gonna have a little girl," Leia says, meaning all three of them. "Our little ray of hope."

"How'd you finally manage it, kid?" Han asks Luke playfully. He knows Luke must be proud, and he might as well let him have it. He loves seeing his twins smile this much.

"Ylesia's special," Luke says with a shrug. "Leia wasn't joking when she said it happened as soon as we arrived. Within thirty minutes of being back in that house, she was pregnant." He grins at Leia. "Maybe she really likes that bed?"

"That's not it--Ben was conceived in the bathtub!" She laughs, leaning into Luke's arms. "The Force—the light--feels brighter there. Maybe it's all the life in the jungle. I'm not sure. I wonder if we could have gone back to get pregnant all along."

"So you're only three weeks—I assume that means you haven't been to a doctor yet,” Han says.

"Not yet. I can tell she's fine. But I _will_ go, when we're on Coruscant next month. I didn't think they'd even believe me that I know I'm pregnant if I went sooner. I would have no idea if I weren't a Jedi."

"Timing it right is important, too," Luke says. "I don't know how many people know Leia and I just spent three weeks completely alone together... the first time in almost a decade... but it'd be a bit suspicious if that's when she finally comes back pregnant." He smiles sadly at Han. "Sorry to pin another pregnancy on you, old buddy."

"Hey, I knew if it ever happened, I was taking the blame, no matter whose it was. That was always part of it. Just after all this time...." He looks at Leia, smiles, somehow in awe of her for the first time in a long while. "It's great, actually. It's gonna be messy, but what isn't with you two?"

"Not everything that's messy is bad." Luke grins, spreading his hand out on the bed. "You'll stay with us here for a while, at the temple, won't you, Han? We've missed you."

"We've missed you so much," Leia purrs, rubbing up against Luke as they both stare at Han. "We couldn't wait to tell you, but it wouldn't have been good over subspace. It hasn't been the same celebrating without you...." 

With both Luke and Leia's eyes on him, Han's got the distinct impression that he's just along for the ride these two crazy kids have started, and he couldn't be happier. "I got a little crazy myself thinking about all the kinky shit you two were up to without me..." He's not sure who to go for first.

Leia sees him hanging back, and she smiles.  _Do you want to show him?_  she asks her baby's father silently. 

Seeing Han's hesitancy and hearing Leia, Luke decides to give Han just a taste of what he missed out on. _Let's give him a show._ He undresses fairly quickly, still flaccid but clearly in the mood. He turns to Leia and helps her out of her dress. Neither touch each other especially intimately, and although their eyes are on each other, it's clear they're showing off a bit for Han. 

Out of the corner of her vision, Leia sees Han sit back, intrigued.

She lies out across the bed, completely naked, and looks at Luke while she rubs her breasts. She's so attuned to what's happening in her body right now that she thinks--maybe--that they're starting to swell a little. Though she isn't completely sure about that, because it's still so early, she knows if she tells Luke it will excite him, and, for Han, she wants to do it aloud. "Mmm... Luke... I think these might be startling to feel... different...."

Luke kneels on the bed beside her, watching her as she rubs her breasts, aching to touch her, but not quite ready yet. His cock gives a twitch of excitement, but whose wouldn't seeing Leia playing with herself like that. "Because you're pregnant," he says softly, drinking in every detail of her. 

She bites her lip, nodding as she stares adoringly up at him. "Because I have your baby inside me. But they don't hurt yet. Do you want to feel them?"

Han sure wants to feel them, so he's not entirely sure what's going on between these two. He knows they're speaking for his benefit, but it's a strange conversation. He's pretty sure he's already harder than Luke.

Luke bends and puts his mouth to Leia's breast, his hand going up to cup the other one. "I can't wait until they swell more," he murmurs as he kisses them, suckling the nipple until it's puckered and hard. "Until they're sore and heavy with milk."

Leia tangles her fingers in Luke's hair as he sucks on her breasts. "Me too.... They're going to get a lot bigger. Maybe even bigger than they were when I had Ben."

Han helplessly opens his pants and starts stroking himself. He doesn't even understand how this talk is so dirty, but knowing it is for them, hearing their tones, watching them appreciate each other, he can't help but touch himself.

Luke groans as he suckles her nipples, switching breasts to give each one equal attention. He hasn't touched her belly yet; hasn't mentioned that yet, because he knows as soon as he does, as soon as he touches her, and thinks about her swelling with his baby, it's going to be only a few moments before he needs to be inside her. He notices Han pull off his pants, and grins, redoubling his efforts on Leia's nipples. _Paint a picture in my head... you in seven months..._

Leia smiles.

"I get excited thinking about when I'm so big everyone will look at me and know how much I love you. When my belly's round and heavy and I can barely even wrap my robes around it. When I'll need help getting out of bed. I'm so small. I really get big when I'm carrying your babies, Luke...."

That does it. Luke lets out an almost involuntary groan hearing her, and he goes from almost flaccid to completely hard in the space of the time it takes Leia to finish her last sentence. His hand slides over her belly, pressing gently, feeling the slightest changes inside her. "So full of my love," he growls, abandoning her breasts to kiss her hungrily. He starts pushing her legs open.

Han has to stop stroking himself for a moment out of fear he's going to come just watching them talking dirty to each other. He wants to join them, wants to insert himself into their crazy new kink--no, it's not new; Luke was like this when she was pregnant with Ben, too, only Han forgot just how much it affected him--but he's not quite sure how. He disrobes completely and moves closer, afraid to break the spell, but desperate to touch and be touched.

Luke's been attuned to the changes inside of her, too, and Leia's happy that she feels like they're as together as possible through this. "Do you feel that," she says. "In my belly? It's sort of... firmer...."

"I feel it--I feel _her_ ," Luke breathes into her ear. "Our baby... She's growing." He kisses her neck helplessly, forcing himself not to enter her yet. It takes great restraint. "Our daughter, growing inside you. Even now, getting bigger every moment." He rubs her belly, and at the same time rubs his cock against her thigh. This is all for Han's benefit. Luke's completely aware they're being watched, and that Han is desperate to join but doesn't know how. Sharing this ultimate intimacy with Leia while anyone watches is both terrifying and arousing. Luke can't tell anyone in the universe she's pregnant with his baby, or how aroused and happy that makes him, but he can tell Han. He can share their deepest fantasy with just one person.

"My belly's still flat, but she's there, she's growing." Leia rubs her hand over Luke's. "In a month or two my pants are going to get tight." She kisses him. "How excited are you to see your sister heavy with your daughter?"

Luke can't take anymore. Her words are more effective on him than if her mouth was around his cock. Luke pushes her legs back completely and enters her, thrusting immediately and wildly into her. "My sister," he moans into her ear, "pregnant with my daughter." 

Han feels like the top of his head just blew off. He's so hot and bothered, disturbed and aroused at what he's seeing; what they're allowing him to share. He has always known they drove each other to crazy heights, but after ten years he thought he'd gotten the measure of them. Now, he feels like he's just standing on the tip of their crazy iceberg. Watching Luke furiously, passionately fuck his sister, turned on more than Han's maybe ever seen him because of that fact, and Leia's encouraging reaction to Luke losing it explains almost everything to Han. This is something it took them almost ten years to even share with each other... and now they're including him.

Leia moans as Luke takes her. "I love you. So much. I love how much you love me, and our little ray." She silently asks Luke if it's okay if she sucks Han's cock. 

Luke opens up to Han, without breaking pace with Leia. He manages to lift his gaze off Leia and find Han's bewildered, flushed face. Luke grins, so glad Han is there to witness them, to share this with them. He can tell Han's overwhelmed by it, but not afraid, not disgusted or confused. He reaches out and pulls Han in for a kiss.

Han goes to him eagerly, almost desperate to join and kisses Luke with such passion that it surprises him. Luke helps Leia position Han, and holds him when she takes him into her mouth, knowing just how much Han wants to be involved and yet how utterly overwhelmed he is by their acceptance and love of him when he is welcomed.

Leia takes her mouth off of Han for a moment to say, "You love watching me and Luke together. You love knowing we're doing something wrong, don't you?" She rubs his cock, wet with her saliva, while Luke continues to make love to her. "You love your twins. Your twins who are currently knocked up...."

"With each other," Luke whispers in his ear. "I impregnated my willing twin sister," Luke growls as he holds Han and bites his neck. "And we can only do it because of you. Because you cover for us. Because you love us, and accept us, and celebrate us..." 

Han's hips involuntarily buck as Leia takes him back into her mouth as Luke whispers to him. It's almost too much; too overwhelming all at once. Luke holds him strongly, helping keep him from choking Leia all while still fucking her and kissing and biting at Han.

"Just happy to... to be included," Han manages, then leans in and kisses Luke.

Leia loves watching them kiss, and it drives her, and, as a result, Luke, closer to coming. "We love you so much, Han. You're our anchor. Our strength," she says, looking at him, using her hand again. "We need you. And you're so... sexy...." She uses her mouth and hand at the same time, working him up to where she and Luke are. At the same time, she lifts her hips higher towards Luke, taking him deeper. "Luke and I are really looking forward to me in my bathing suit in a few months...."

Luke lets out a deep groan into Han's mouth, his cock spasming at her words, his efforts redoubling. Han is not Force sensitive, but with his twins both focused on him like this, it is the closest he can get to their connection. Luke has to break the kiss to bite at Han again, he's getting so close. He grips Leia's hips, pulling her closer, fucking her deeper, even more desperately.

Han wraps his arms around Luke, supporting him, encouraging him. He licks his lips and tries to join. "That really turns you on, doesn't it? Thinking about your... your _sister_ all huge and pregnant with your baby..."

"Yes," Luke gasps, burying his face into Han's shoulder as he gives himself over to the shameful pleasure.

"Her swimsuit so tight against her huge stomach... everyone would be staring at it. Everyone would know she was so full of your love."

" _Han_ ," Luke begs, his balls burning with fire. It's so hot hearing Leia say it, but from Han--a third party who knows the truth—it's almost even more.

"Fuck your sister, Luke," Han whispers, encouragingly.

Leia nearly comes just hearing Han say that, but it takes her looking up into Luke's eyes for her to start falling over the edge. " _Han_ ," she gasps, still working her hand, but her other one goes to her stomach. "Han, can you believe what Luke did to me? Knocking me up like this again? I'm gonna be so big. So... oh...." She throws her head back, feeling Luke starting to spasm, following him. She has enough awareness to pull Han back into her mouth to try to bring him along with the two of them. 

Luke positively trembles his orgasm is so hard, and it's incredible to feel Han's big hands on him as he unloads into Leia, supporting him, rubbing him encouragingly. He spasms almost violently into her, clinging to Han as he feels Leia releasing too, her body quivering and vibrating, every muscle clenching to prolong Luke's orgasm, pulling out every last drop of his love. He feels Han give himself over too, unable to stop his own arousal at feeling his twins coming together.

Han's ragged gasping into Luke's ear as he comes down Leia's throat is like music to Luke's ears, or maybe it's music to Leia's ears, but either way it makes Luke spasm into her again, almost too intense, and then it starts to fade. Leia's still pulsing beneath him, her own orgasms always lasting longer than his, residual shockwaves compounded by being so full, but at length it's over. Han and Luke cling to each other, recovering.

Panting, Leia begs them to hold her, and they fall on either side of her, both of them wrapping the mother of their children in their arms, kissing her breasts and neck and shoulders, coming off the ends of their orgasms. She spoons into Luke, his flaccid but still twitching cock against her, his hands on her stomach, and Han before her, kissing her forehead with his ragged breaths. 

His hand reaches for her belly, too. "It is pretty... erotic...." he says. 

Luke laughs, coming back into himself, and feeling almost embarrassed by how much they just shared with Han. He opens his eyes to look at his friend, his lover, and feels great affection for him. Han just takes it all in stride... and he always has. When Luke found out that Leia was his sister and chose to run rather than face the pain of it, Han was the only one who didn't see a problem. "I'm starting to think," Luke says, still catching his breath, "that there's nothing that could run you off."

"I'd leave if you stopped loving me, or if you two turned to the dark side, or anything like that." He shrugs sleepily. "But I know I'm getting myself into some weird shit being with you two. I love you. And maybe I  _like_  weird shit...."

Leia laughs contentedly. "There's more where that came from...."

"Lots more." Luke snuggles into Leia. "He took to that so well," Luke whispers to her, but loud enough for Han to hear. "I think it even turned him on."

"There's not much you two do that doesn't," Han sleepily says. He feels so satiated after sex; he doesn't know how they have energy left to talk.

Sensing his sleepiness, Leia kisses both of them, then settles down to sleep, pulling the blankets over them. "I love you two nerf-herders." She sighs happily. Their little ray is glowing. 


	23. Chapter 23

In the morning, Luke gets up before Han and Leia and slips out to exercise. As much as he loved being on Ylesia, there is peace in being back at the temple. There is a good energy here, and he wants to mediate before anyone else sees him so he can get through the day without betraying his true feelings for Leia.

And, he has to deal with Ben, still.

To his surprise, Ben finds him when the sky is still pink from the dawn and settles down beside him to meditate. The boy had gone to sleep early, so it really isn't so surprising. Luke is happy for the company, and welcomes Ben in the Force without opening his eyes.

_Your mind feels calmer today_ , Luke notes. Last night had been a jumble of emotions for the boy, the sense of betrayal and abandonment combined with the joy of being reunited. _I'm so happy you decided to join me this morning._

Ben never thought he'd be so relieved to hear his father's voice in his head. Sometimes he has trouble saying everything he wants to aloud, and it was really frustrating to have to always use words when he was talking to Han--for three weeks! _I really missed you, Daddy._ Ben sits beside him, finding a comfortable meditation posture for himself. 

Luke wants to hug his son and hold him close and stroke his hair, but he decides if Ben can settle down to mediate beside him, then that's what he wants. _I missed you too_ , he says, and sends all of the feeling in his heart to him as well. _I'm sorry you didn't have as much fun with Papa and Chewie as Mom and I hoped you would._

Feelings of abandonment and betrayal surge through Ben, and he doesn't speak them, but he doesn't hide the feelings from his father, either. _I know you and Mom are keeping something from me_ , he sends, because he's getting worried wondering what it is. 

The sensation from Ben is like a tidal wave of emotions, intense and real, and Luke is almost overcome. He moves completely into a Jedi mindset, capturing the emotions with his thoughts, holding them, soothing them, untangling them. _We haven't been able to openly talk to you, or Papa, in weeks. That's not the same as keeping things from you. We love you. I love you. I don't want you to worry... I don't want your dreams to upset you._

_Han told you what I was dreaming about, didn't he?_ Ben asks. _He says they're just dreams. They don't feel like just dreams, Daddy._

He shares with Luke the feelings he gets from the dreams, the sense of a presence watching him, a presence more powerful than himself, perhaps. How it both comforts and frightens the boy to be looked after by something so huge. 

The presence Ben shares feels neither good nor evil, neither light nor dark. It is immense, though, and that frightens Luke. It's just the boy's impression of it, not the reality, but if the reality is anything like what Ben feels, Luke knows it's not just a dream. _How often do you dream about this?_ Luke may have to start sleeping in Ben's room. Thoughts of Leia fall to the wayside as his fierce need to protect Ben overrides all else. _Do you see a figure when you dream, or is it just a voice?_

Ben shakes his head. _I don't know. Just a voice, I guess... but I feel like I'm in a big, dark room, and Grandfather is everywhere at once. Sometimes I think I see him, far away. His mask. Lately, he's been telling me you're trying to replace me. Han says I don't have anything to worry about, but, Daddy... you are hiding something._

Luke's eyes are already closed, but he feels his shoulders drop. He wanted to share this news with Leia at his side, so Ben could see their joy. _You are my son,_ Luke says. _I will never, and could never, replace you_. But, drawing strength into him from the Force, he shares the feeling of joy he and Leia had upon discovering she was pregnant. _You will have a sister, a companion, someone you can help train to be your equal in the Force._

Ben's first feeling is of validation--he knew he was right, and he had been so frustrated by Han's insistence that it was impossible. For a moment, he's simply proud of his abilities.

But his next feeling is fear, then anger, and he clenches a fist until the clay planting pot near the door shatters into a hundred pieces. "Why?" Ben asks aloud, "Why do I need a sister? She's for _you_ , not me! You want a new kid who you can control better than me! Because I won't do everything you say! That's it, I know it is!"

Luke's shoulders slump even more when he hears the pot shatter, and he opens his eyes to see it just as the wave of Ben's anger washes into him. "I've never tried to control you," Luke says, keeping his calm, not moving from his meditative position. "I've only tried to guide you and teach you, as I'm trying to do now. It's okay to feel angry, but we did this because we love you. Because we saw you--our love manifested--and we wanted more."

Ben wants to believe him. He's angry about the hot tears in his eyes because he's worried they make him seem childish and unreasonable. He's wiping them out of his eyes when his mother walks in the door.

She felt his surge of anger, which is what had prompted her to get quickly dressed and investigate. She's not surprised to see the broken pot, but she is concerned. "Ben... Luke, what happened?" She goes straight for Ben, trying to wrap him in her arms, but he stops her.

"I know you're having a baby. Are you going to make this one pretend Han is her papa, too?"

_I'm sorry_ , Luke sends, and he sends it to both of them. Seeing Ben not melt into his mother's arms is almost physically painful.

Leia's hand reflexively goes to her stomach. "Ben, this baby is your little sister. We didn't want you to be alone. She'll be as powerful as you are, and you two will understand and love each other, sweetie. She's not in competition with you." She swallows carefully. "She's going to call Han Papa, yes. But that's--"

"To keep me safe. The lie keeps me safe," Ben spits. "I know! So that Grandfather's cults don't kidnap me. And because you're ashamed you have babies with your brother."

Leia folds her arms across her chest. "Ben. I'm not ashamed of you. At all." Which he can sense, she's sure, so he must be deliberately trying to upset her. "Or your sister. And I don't think it's okay for you to say things that are meant to hurt."

"Ben, you are out of line," Luke says, getting up and moving between Ben and Leia. He wasn't afraid before Leia arrived, but now that she's here, with her hand on their precious cargo, he has worries. Ben is stronger than he thinks, and can be very destructive. Luke can't believe it, but he's actually afraid Ben might try to harm his unborn sister. "You can be angry with me if you must be, but your mother has never done anything to deserve those kinds of words. We love you and do everything possible to protect you. In time, I hope you'll learn to understand that."

Ben's jaw has that too-grown-up set to it, and for a minute he looks so much like Luke. It makes Leia ache to not be able to hold him. How did he grow up this fast? 

"Maybe my _sister_ will understand better."

"Ben, go to your room and do some breathing exercises," Leia says. "And let us know when you're ready to talk about this like a Jedi."

The boy scowls, but he obeys his mother.

Leia rubs her belly through her dress, watching him go.

Luke goes to Leia. The rest of the temple is still asleep, so he feels safe enough to touch her belly, to check that she-- _they_ \--are all right. "He wouldn't listen to me... He knew right away about the baby. I don't think anything we could've said would've convinced him she isn't his replacement..."

Leia sighs. Her stress levels are higher than they would have been if she'd had the same blowup with Ben a month ago. Everything inside of her is screaming that she needs to protect the ray of light. Leaning into Luke for comfort, she says, "When Ben has preconceptions, it's always hard to dissuade him. It will be easier once he calms down. We're fine," she says, her hand over Luke's.

Luke holds her close and presses a kiss onto her forehead. "I hope you're right. He mentioned his dreams again... I know it will ruin some of our fun, but I think should sleep in his room for a few nights... The presence he sent me that he feels... it's frightening enough that I'm worried they may be more than dreams." He remembers the device he created years ago to block out the Force from outside observers. He'd only ever managed a small one around his bedroom... perhaps it's time to try to extend it to at least Ben's room, as well.

_Presence? More than dreams?_ Leia's about to say that she thinks it's a good idea to extend the device, but something about what Luke said just sounds... _true_... in a way that frightens Leia, and she suddenly feels faint and needs to sit down. She lowers herself carefully onto one of the meditation pillows, her hand to her head as it starts throbbing. 

"Leia?" Luke follows her closely, dropping to his knees beside her. "Leia? What's wrong?"

"Nothing," she insists, feeling better now that she's sitting. She's not sure why Luke's comments about Ben's dreams sounded so ominous, and she doesn't want to worry him. "I think... I think it's just stress. I'm okay. Really." She sighs. "I think pregnancies might be easier at twenty-five than thirty-four...." She smiles up at him.

Luke reaches into the Force between them immediately and looks for anything to soothe and massage and finds a variety of strands out of place. He kneels beside her, mending and loving while he does it. "I'll talk to him again once he's calmed down a little... And I'm going to try working on our... privacy device to see if I can't extend it to his room, as well. Just in case." He's worried, and wonders if he'll ever be able to just relax with his family, like normal people do.

Leia nods, nuzzling into his shoulder.   
\--

Leia and Ben go to Coruscant for a long weekend as usual, four weeks later, and Ben does surprisingly well. A lot of his anger seems to be directed at Luke, and while he'll still barely interact with Han, he's doing okay around Leia. Until she tries to show him the holo of his baby sister. Then he goes to his room, slamming the door, and smashing a couple picture frames on the way.

She tells Luke about it when they get home, the holo cube resting in her hand. It's been hard to juggle their celebrations about the new baby and Ben's tantrums every time it's brought up. Even now, Leia feels that turning the cube on to show Luke would be a distraction from dealing with Ben's outburst. "I want to show you, but...." She knows he understands. 

"It'll be there tonight," Luke says, giving her a hug and kiss before he does anything else. He wants to be free to make love to her after an absence of four days, but he feels he can't do that, either. "Do you think it would help if I talked to him? He used to only ever want to talk to me..." 

She shrugs helplessly, anxiously braiding her loose hair. "I don't know. If you can think of anything to say to him that we haven't yet. I think this might just be something he has to get used to." She's exhausted, she feels nauseous, and her breasts are so sore. She had meant to enjoy even the discomforts of this pregnancy, but Ben's dividing her energy, and she's not sure how she's supposed to have enough to go around. If only he could trust them again. "Luke, I know you already know this, but the tests confirmed that our little ray is completely fine." She attempts a tired smile. 

"That's some good news." They both knew it, but it's also very good to hear it officially confirmed. He gathers Leia into his arms once she finishes braiding. Ben can wait at least a few minutes. "And how's my sister?" he asks, kissing the top of her head. He holds her close, soothing her through the Force. They both need to rejuvenate each other. 

She doesn't want to worry him, but she did promise she'd tell him everything, let him share this pregnancy with her. "Starting to feel pregnant, finally. Happy to be home. The midwife gave me supplements because apparently I'm deficient in a lot of things. They want me to take it easy."

Luke is, of course, immediately worried. "We should have had you see a doctor a lot sooner." It's been almost ten years since she had Ben. A lot has changed, including their bodies. "Is there anything I can do to help?" 

"Just help me manage the morning sickness, I suppose. Remind me to eat. Remind me to rest." She looks up at him, her heart swelling with love. "Love me and take care of me. Of us. And don't worry. We're going to be fine."

"Gladly. Every moment of every day." He kisses her again. They will be fine, but he will do everything he can to help. "Is there time now to...?" He touches her waist. "Or should I go see Ben first. I managed to install that blocker device in his room... I hope it will help." 

Leia's rush of relief at hearing he was able to extend the blocker is replaced by unease remembering that there might be a need to keep someone or something out of her son's head. "Let's both just go check on him. Tell him we love him. Maybe he'll even let us read him to sleep tonight."

Luke nods. "I think that's a good idea... Maybe we don't spend enough time with him together as his parents..." Even though they're always all together, every day...

They go hand-in-hand to Ben's room, letting themselves in after a knock. 

Luke swears Ben has grown just in the last four days. "How's my boy?" 

Ben's sitting on his bed, tinkering with a model starship he's been building. He has a plan for making it fly that Leia doesn't quite grasp. He had been about to say something mean about the fact that he's only Luke's boy when it's not inconvenient, but the truth is he very much wants Luke and Leia's affection, so he just says, "I'm okay," unenthusiastically. 

Leia envelops him with a feeling of maternal love. "We wanted to talk to you. You're not in trouble. We just wanted to spend some time together. Is that okay?"

Ben nods with some hesitation.

She sits beside him. "You know, when the baby comes, she's going to need you to help her learn things. You're going to be able to understand her better than anyone, so she'll look to you a lot for guidance. You can teach her how to build model starships."

Ben nods. He doesn't seem too upset, but he also doesn't seem especially happy about the idea.

"Can you sense her presence?"

"Yeah."

"You're going to be able to feel her move in a couple months. You kicked a lot when you were in my belly. Especially when you sensed Daddy or heard his voice." She holds her hand out to Luke. "We were so happy when you were on the way. You'll always be our baby, Ben. You were our first. When I was pregnant with you, I felt like I was doing something magical that no one else had ever done before."

Luke takes Leia's hand and goes to sit beside them, adding his love to Leia's maternal love. She has such a good way with words. Luke is good at the platitudes and keeping calm, but Leia's ability to _mother_ far outstrips him. "And it was magical," Luke says, putting his hand on Ben to ruffle his hair. "It gave us the most incredible, smart, funny, powerful boy. Holding you for the first time was the happiest day of my life... it still is."

"Me too," Leia says. "You were so small and sweet and perfect, and I remember holding you for the first time while we both slept, and thinking that I could never be happier than I was then. And Daddy was on your other side, and Han was on my other side, and we were all watching over you together. Ben, we were so happy you came to join us."

Ben smiles hesitantly. 

"Ben, you want to show Daddy what you're building?"

Ben looks at Luke still somewhat sullen, but then hands over the ship. "I got the parts on Coruscant; 'supposed to be one of the new kind that can fly but they really just glide. I've been building servos to use as engines, I just can't get the calibration right..."

Luke turns the ship over in his hands. It's incredibly complicated and he can tell most of it was built by Ben himself, not from a kit. "This is amazing. I think you need more delicate tools if you're wanting to install servos... At this scale, everything is going to get tiny."

Leia smiles. "Ben, we can have whatever you need sent over." She would love it if Ben and Luke played together more. "Just let us know."

He seems to open up, and he and his father talk for at least an hour about the model ship. They're both so bright, and so imaginative, and she loves them so much it aches. 

After awhile of playing with the ship, it gets to be time for even big boys to go to bed. Ben's gotten used to Coruscant time, so he isn't quite tired yet, but it's always their policy to reset their bedtime to the local clock immediately, if possible. But it's been awhile since they've all read together, and Leia takes the reins, reading to Ben while he lies in his bed. Half-way through the first fairytale, however, Ben stops her. "Daddy does the voices, though," he complains. Leia looks to her brother. 

Luke smiles ruefully. He's definitely developed distinct personalities for the characters in Ben's books, and sometimes gets a little over-the-top with them--usually to Ben's delight. He takes over the reading, and it works wonders because Ben curls up against Leia as they both follow along. Luke makes it engaging, but not too scary, and when he reaches the end of the chapter, he sets the reader down. "We'll continue tomorrow. But there's one more thing..." He points to the ceiling. "Do you see that little silver hook over there?" He points. "I put it up while you and Mommy were away. It's a special device that should help you stop having such bad dreams. If it doesn't work, I can try adjusting it to different settings, so just let one of us know."

Ben's wide brown eyes seem to comprehend, and he nods. "Thank you, Daddy," he says, and allows himself to be kissed on the check by both of them.

"I love you so much," Leia says. "I'm so proud of you."

"That goes double for me," Luke says, giving his hair another tousle. "It's not easy dealing with all the weird changes in the world. I think you're handling it very maturely." He stands up and dims the lights. "See you in the morning, bright and early, for our meditation."

Ben nods.

And then Luke and Leia are alone in their room.

"You're such a good father to our babies," she says, taking his hand gently. 

"You're an even better mother," he says, squeezing her hand. It's moments like these when he feels like everything might just work out after all. He steps closer, breathing in her scent. "It's amazing how much I can miss you in just four days..."

Leia smiles, then pulls his hand to her stomach. She's excited about this, and he might be even more excited. "If you press here... do you feel that? That's my womb." No longer is it simply firmer than before. If pressed, there's an impending bump beneath Leia's hipbones. "Soon."

"I feel it." Luke has spent so many countless hours exploring Leia's body, mapping every detail that he'd feel the changes even if she didn't point them out; even if he didn't have the Force. Touching it though, with her encouraging him, is so nice. He strokes her softly, lovingly. "You're not too sore, are you? We can meditate together." He remembers fondly that short time on Ylesia when it was just the two of them and Ben in her belly, and how they'd sometimes spend hours just soothing her pregnancy ailments.

She smiles. "I'd like it if... maybe we could take a bath. You could soothe my stomach, rub my back... then I can rub you...." She leans in, kissing him.

Luke kisses her, sliding his arms around her waist and sighing into the kiss. There was time he would've made love to her within twenty minutes of her being back on Borleias. Now he has to draw it out and be patient and wait. "A bath sounds nice..." He leads her to the room, fondly remembering the huge tub on Ylesia. It wouldn't make sense to have anything like that at the Jedi temple, but sometimes Luke wishes he'd gone in for just a bit more decadence. 

Leia smiles as Luke pulls her to the bathroom, feeling young and playful. She unlaces her dress, and it's laying on the floor before they reach the tub adjoining Luke's room. Running her fingers over her breasts for Luke, she says, "Are these bigger? They're getting kind of sore...." And while she wouldn't want him to exacerbate their sensitively, he rubs them gently. They both know her breasts are only that sensitive when she's pregnant, which makes it delicate and special.

"They're definitely bigger," Luke says, touching them gently, hyper aware through the Force of just how much is too much. He knows some degree of soreness arouses her because she knows being pregnant is what makes them change, but he doesn't want to hurt her. "These are bigger too," he says, very gently rubbing his thumb over her nipples. They've darkened and enlarged in preparation for milk production, and it's all making Luke's cock quite hard. He reaches into the Force between them, soothing her aches as best he can, so that by the time they're in the water and he puts his hot mouth against the puckered bud, the discomfort is minimal, and his tongue soothing.

She throws her head back. What a gift for her and Luke that they can have another chance at exploring the way their procreation affects her body. She moans gently into his mouth, his touches. "Luke... mmm... that feels so good...." she moans. "You love my big, swollen breasts. What's going to happen when they get milky?"

Luke slides his hands around her as he latches on, careful to not hurt her, but unable to help himself based on her encouraging words. He stops only to switch nipples, long enough to say, "I won't stop, even then." He won't deny their baby anything, but the thought of doing this to Leia when she's actually lactating because of her pregnancy sends such a wave of arousal through Luke that he has to stop and kiss her neck, unless he comes before she even touches him. They never did anything like this the first time... They've both waited so long to share another pregnancy, and know it might not happen again.

"I started leaking a month or two before Ben came," she says, smoothing Luke's hair as he sucks her. "You can have as much as she doesn't use...." She ducks and kisses Luke's head. "I love you, farmboy. I love your mouth. And your heart, and your soul, and your baby inside me. I love you...."

" _Leia_." He captures her mouth with his, slow and sensuous, loving and deep. He kisses her neck again, her arms and collar. "I'm so grateful to be able to share my life with you." He knows they don't need to say such things, that they can both feel each other in their hearts, but he sometimes gets overwhelmed and has to say it all anyway. "You're so accepting... your love is so strong. I don't know how I got so lucky." He rubs her belly, pulling her closer. "I have the perfect lover," he whispers to her, "the perfect mother to my children, the perfect sister."

"Luke," she breathes, happily letting him enter her in the water. "Luke, show me." And when he enters her, she feels her body respond as if already full. Her breasts ache sensually as Luke moves against them.

Luke fills her and nips at her neck when he does, because she already feels tighter than before, but just as welcoming. "I can feel every change already," he murmurs into her ear as he begins to thrust slowly, stretching her, feeling the differences inside her. "You're tighter," he whispers, sliding his hand around her belly. "Because of our love growing inside you." He is moving slowly, sensuously, building up the pleasure between them. "And still you crave more..."

"I wish I could have more than one baby at the same time," she moans. "But, Luke... please fuck me.... Make me come as the mother of your babies...."

She can't get pregnant twice over, but that doesn't mean Luke won't try. He lifts her onto his thighs, holding her hips firmly, and begins to piston into her, looking up into her eyes as he fills her. The intensity between them after four days apart is enough that soon she's wrapped her arms around his neck, clinging, as Luke fucks her. "We won't be able to do it this way soon," Luke gasps into her ear. "Your belly will be too big." He groans as he thrusts harder, meeting her hips as she works down. 

She gasps against his ear. "We have a month or two at least. And for a little while, I'll have enough belly that you can feel it, Luke, but not enough that we'll need new positions. Oh... oh, Luke. You're my soulmate. Show me how much...." She throws her head back, panting. "Luke... I love you...."

Though the channel of Force between them is always opened, Luke does his best to magnify it. He pours every ounce of his love and passion into her. "I love you, Leia," he echoes back to her as they move together, causing the water to splash out of the tub. "Mother of my children," he groans into her ear, "my twin sister, my soulmate. So full of my love." He feels himself starting to stiffen, his balls tightening. "Do you want me to fill you?" he gasps, holding himself off, and effectively holding her orgasm off too. "Do you want my love inside you?"

"More than anything," she pants against him, skirting along the edge of her orgasm, desperate for release. "Fill me, Luke. Put as much of yourself into me as you can. Put your love in my belly.... I just want more and more of you..."

"Leia," he worships, for there's nothing he can say that means more to him than her name. " _My_ Leia." He bucks his hips up into her as she comes down onto him, and their eyes fix on one another, locking, reflecting. He digs bruises into her hips as he pulls her down, burying himself as deeply as possibly, and then the supernova ignites between them, blasting radiant light into the universe.

She comes against him, at once the desperate, pent-up release of several days apart, and the romantic, familiar love-making of a couple long together. "I love you," she breathes against him. "I love you inside me.... I love your babies changing my body...." She kisses him deeply. "I love being your sister."

Her words drag his orgasm out, longer and harder, until he's pumping empty shots into her, and still aching for more. He clings to her, pulling her close, keeping himself buried as he feels her body pulsing around him with aftershocks. They kiss through it all, as their bodies hum and throb in sync with the residual waves of pleasure. He releases her with one hand, only to rub her belly, the place where their child is growing inside her. Since she's become pregnant again, it feels like they are closer than ever before. With their child growing inside her, they are viscerally linked.

Leia grinds against him for what feels like forever, whispering her devotion to him, her love, her fullness, her arousal. "Oh, Luke," she pants, almost feeling like she could come again. Her hormones are intense, and there's increased pressure on her cervix and her clit. "Luke, don't stop," she says, still trembling.

"Leia," he gasps, feeling her still on the edge. He moves his hand down to touch her nub. She's sunk so deep onto him that she's been rubbing herself against his body, and he captures her with his thumb. His cock head presses into her sensitive cervix, his girth fills her completely, and his fingers rub her nub as surely as if she herself is rubbing him. He holds her tightly around the middle with his other hand. "Yes," he encourages her, feeling her tensions. "Come again, Leia," he whispers, slowly rocking his hips as his fingers play. "Keep coming on your brother's cock. You're pregnant with my baby... you deserve this..."

She's overcome by his words, her eyes rolling back in her head to come again, drawing Luke into some dry spasms with her. "Luke," she croons, coming down. "Luke, my brother... I love you... I love carrying our babies...." She bites his neck as their series of climaxes subsides, thrusting slower and slower against his body.

Luke holds her tightly throughout, still seeing stars from her second coming. He knows he didn't manage as strong as she did, but he felt it through her body, and it felt like the most wonderful, intense, welcoming, homey sensation ever. She's so full of him, so satisfied, and yet even now they both want more. "My sweet sister," he croons into her ear, rocking her in his lap, their over stimulated bodies still singing and pulsing together. "My sweet, pregnant sister." He kisses her neck, her face, her mouth. It never gets old. Not one single second of it. "You are the only light in the whole universe." He is sore, but he thrusts into her again, slowly, possessively. If only he could freeze time in this moment, connected with her completely, forever. "I love you." 

Leia's eyes are still shut in pleasure. She loves him more than she can understand. She clenches her body tight around him, not wanting him to pull out, and encircles him with her arms and legs as well. "Luke... Luke... you're everything. I'm so glad you impregnated me. Ughhh," she pulls him as far into her as she can. "Why does carrying your baby make me want more of you?" 

Luke can only pant into her ear for a few seconds, overwhelmed by the intensity still flaring between them; this ultimate connection that refuses to let them go, as if he is fusing himself inside of her. "I don't know," he finally manages to gasp, holding her tightly, unable to let go as though he were holding a live wire. He can feel their hearts synchronized, and their pulses echoing down into their loins. "I don't want it to ever end." He retightens his hold on her. "You're already pregnant with my child," he says, and it sends another jolt of arousal through him and right into her, "and it's not enough." 

"I just want more," she gasps. "How do we get more? What are we supposed to do?" She's already rubbing the small swell in her stomach with one hand and her swollen clit with the other. Luke's still inside her.

Luke doesn't have the answers. He just feels the same intensity and longing she does. The need for even more on top of their already extreme intensity. He is already completely inside her, pushing against every pleasure zone in her lower half, while her hands touch her other most stimulating areas. He focuses on her nipples suddenly, and his cock gives a throb of approval. He gently takes one into his mouth, suckling her... more intently than before, but not enough to hurt her. He can feel exactly how far he can go, and that his tongue and firm lips are exactly what she needs.

He uses the Force to hold them together in the buoyant water, freeing up his hands so he can rub her clit for her, and press the other into her abdomen, to make her all the more aware of her pregnancy. He cannot speak while he focuses on taking her utterly apart from the core, but his mind is free. _Lose yourself_ , he commands. _Come again, my sweet pregnant sister. Harder than you've ever come before..._

"I'm yours, Luke," she breathes, on the verge of a third orgasm. With his cock inside her, her belly starting to swell with his child, and his mouth on her pregnancy-enhanced nipples, she comes hard and soon, clinging to him, shouting her love, feeling all of the tension leave her body, replaced with love for the soulmate in her arms. "I would have chosen you," she whispers to him, because it's been too long since she's told him.

Luke orgasms sympathetically with her, swept along for the ride, unable to fill her, but not in pain from it, either. She pulls him to new heights, and she cannot orgasm when they're like this without taking him along. He feels hot tears in his eyes, clutching her to him. "You did," he whispers back. "You did choose me. Every day you choose me again, and again." He stares up into her eyes. "And I chose you... there's only ever been you."

They cling close to each other. Sometimes the wonder of having found each other is still so much to bear. "I love you," she breathes, leaning into his kiss. "You're the one." 

Luke isn't sure how long they cling to each other like that, in the water, only that eventually, ever so slowly, he starts to feel like they can separate again. He still does so reluctantly, and feels Leia's sigh when they disconnect, but knows that tomorrow, and tomorrow, and tomorrow they can join again and again, and that the further along in her pregnancy they go, the more intense it will be. They wash and dry themselves quickly enough, before they collapse into bed together, finding the warmth of each other's arms.

Luke holds her, his front pressed to her back, his hands warm and strong around her precious middle, his mouth against her neck, against the curtain of her hair, and he wonders if they were like this in the womb, too. Has it been this way between them into eternity? "We were made for this," he murmurs. He knows she doesn't believe in destiny guiding their fates, not the way he does, but he knows this is a truth. They were made to fit together; to fulfill each other; to love one another. 

Leia hears his thoughts. "We were," she says, and the idea doesn't bother her anymore. Saying she's meant to be with Luke is like saying she's meant to be with herself. "We're not separate creatures, Luke. We're made to connect." She touches the little ray, affirming her feelings. "I couldn't be happier than I am with our baby growing in my belly."

Luke feels the same way and holds her from behind, warm and secure in the knowledge that this is their happy ending after all.


	24. Chapter 24

Less than a month later, Luke receives a private holovid from the New Republic on Coruscant. He's in his quarters for over an hour before getting the chance to tell Leia whats happening.

"They want me to take on more students. Since you've become a Jedi Knight they feel we should be more than capable of training new students. And maybe they're right..." Other and Leia and Ben, they've never added any new students. Luke prefers it that way for a variety of reasons, especially with Leia now pregnant with another eventual student that is likely to be extremely powerful in the Force, but they control his funding. They want Jedi knights and they have a whole host of candidates they want him to pick from. "I can't turn them down," he says, "but I worry how it may disrupt the balance we have here."

At eleven weeks pregnant, Leia only needs to hear the slightest mention of their life being disrupted to feel fiercely defensive. It's early spring at the temple, and Leia is watching the children play in the fields between the buildings and the forest—but they're not really children anymore in the same way as they once were. Maybe they can handle more. Maybe it would be a good idea. But still....

"Now?" Leia asks, her hand on the subtle curve of her stomach, still hidden completely by her Jedi robes. She's supposed to be taking it easy. Ben's been doing better, even starting to warm to the idea of being a big brother now that the device is working. Which means that there _was_ cause to worry. Which means there had been an external influence.

She's just not sure it's the right time. 

She looks out at the children again, the youngest of whom is their own nine-year-old, and she almost aches to have the temple full of smaller children again. "Then again, it might be nice. The big ones can help with the little ones. And little ray won't be so isolated, age-wise." The baby's name has settled almost completely into "little ray," and Leia reflects that they're going to have to come up with an actual name, eventually. "I understand why you worry about the balance, though. I feel very protective of what we have here." She shrugs, smiling helplessly at the way her hormones are affecting her. "But I feel protective of everything, right now, if you haven't noticed...."

"I know. I tried to talk them out of it, but they refused. It's not a terrible idea... we need younger students. I just wish we had more teachers. They want me to bring on six new ones, all under nine. I told them that's impossible. I know you're not sharing the news yet, but I told them you're pregnant... They were both pleased and skeptical of that. How convenient, right? But they let me talk them down to three. Three new students this year, and another three in three years. That's their goal. I don't know if we can maintain it, three new students every three years, but I suppose we'll have to try."

He wants to touch her, but they're standing outside where anyone could see them. "I'm to go to Coruscant tomorrow, to pick out of the ones they've pre-selected. I shouldn't be gone more than three days, but..." He glances at her. "You'd be in charge while I'm gone... Do you think you can do it?"

She nods confidently. She wishes she were going with him, but one of them has to stay behind with the students. "We'll be fine. And we'll be fine with three--" She smiles. "Four more kids. It will require a lot of re-shuffling, but we can do it." She's really come to love being partners with Luke in this way, too. They work together so well as a team, and, somehow, it only makes her love him more. "And you'll only be on Coruscant if we need you." She's still grateful it's such a short distance. 

"Yes... it's only a short jump away." If the temple had its own ships he could theoretically come back each night, but it's not reasonable when he has to charter a ship each time, and be there early each morning. "I'm so proud of you," he says. "You've really become a Jedi in your own right." 

She raises her eyebrows playfully at him. "Master Skywalker, you sound surprised." She takes one teasing step towards him, aware that they can't touch intimately where they're standing, but wanting to hint at it, anyway. 

Luke grins. "It still surprises me... Every day, it surprises me. You're so good at it. The students love you... you're an absolute natural... It shouldn't surprise me, but it does." They're Jedi. Both of them. He wonders if their parents would be proud.

"They would be," she says into his thoughts. "And it's strange... before I started having visions about Ben, I never realized how badly I wanted children. Now, children are my whole life. Raising them, teaching them, guiding them...." She sighs, looking out at the kids in the field. They're playing a ball game, but it doesn't seem very serious. Ben's laughing aloud. "I'm really happy."

Luke remembers a time, not long after the battle of Endor, when in despair he flew to the ends of the galaxy and almost ended his life. He smiles radiantly at the little patch of happiness they have built, and the baby they're soon to add to it. "So am I," he says, practically glowing with joy. "So am I."  
\--

His transport arrives before dawn the next day, before the other students or staff have awoken. Luke is gone for three days, but it feels like much longer due to the amount of work they put him through. There are over two dozen prospective students for Luke to choose from, and he spends all of the first day talking to the hopefuls, interviewing them and testing their abilities. In a perfect world, all of them would go with him to become Jedi, but it's just not possible with how small the school is now, and for that he is sorry. An entire generation of Jedi will never be created simply because there were no Jedi adults around to teach them.

He stays with Han, in their apartment on Coruscant, which is a special treat and whirlwind of its own. Not having expected Luke, Han's got plans, which he happily drags his partner in on. Lando's there too, recently engaged and very jovial. The two friends drink and gamble long into the night, and Han insists Luke be there for it all. Luke is fairly positive no one knows that he and Han sometimes make love to each other, but by the end of the first night, with Han drunker and maybe happier than Luke has ever see him, he's pretty sure Lando can guess, because Han can't keep his hands off Luke.

Between the late night gambling, and Han's ardor, Luke sleeps only three hours before he has to be up and dressed to continue his student evaluations. He steals a nap at lunch, and then works until it's dark out. Han's sober when he picks Luke up, but then it's back into the smuggler's seedy underground they go, eating delicious, indescribable foods, and drinking more alcohol in one night than Luke has had in a year.

"I want to get Leia a present," Han says, drunk but not as bad as the night before. "Something to remember me by when she's at the temple." He steers Luke into a shop, and it isn't until they're inside and Luke is assaulted by graphic holovids of pornography that he realizes it's a sex shop. "How about this?" Han asks, waving a giant rubber dildo at Luke.

"I think you can be more creative than that..."

Han wanders off, leaving Luke to look around the shop with growing curiosity. Most of what he sees is almost frightening, but there are a few intriguing items, and he ends up considering purchasing a few himself. Bringing home three children and sex toys for his sister wasn't exactly what he had in mind, but Luke thinks it could be fun...

"It's really too bad she won't wear lingerie," Han says, holding out a skimpy piece of string that apparently constitutes as an outfit. "She'd look amazing in this..."

Luke makes a few very quiet purchases, and is finished with the transaction long before Han decides on his present. In his drunken stupor, Han ends up buying Leia an inflatable husband that has his face--the photo taken just moments ago--printed on it. Luke tries to talk him out of it, because there are some things here he thinks Leia might actually want, but Han is adamant. 

"This is for _her_ ," he insists. "Not for _you_."

Luke knows what he means, a little. Han doesn't want to get her something that just enhances Luke and Leia's sex life; he wants to get her something that will remind her of him. Luke just can't see her ever even inflating the thing.

Later that night, after Han and Luke have made love and collapsed in a tangle of limbs in their bed, Luke says, "Come back with me. You're always welcome at the temple."

Han laughs, kissing Luke's arm. "Nah... that's not the scene for me, kid. I miss you two like hell, but... I'd go crazy pacing around that place."

The next day, Luke makes his selection: two boys and a girl, all of them under six, the youngest still only four. He brings back another adult staff member as well, and tells them all to be ready to depart shortly. Their goal is to arrive late so that the children are exhausted and sleep through the night, waking up adjusted immediately to the time on Borleias.

Han is sober and somber when he sends Luke off. "Don't give her that stupid cushion thing," he says. "She'll just throw it out. I thought of a better gift."

He disappears down the hall, and when he returns, Threepio is trailing behind him, looking around with surprise. Luke can't recall the last time he'd seen Han turn him on.

"Why, Master Luke!" Threepio cheerfully states. "What an honor it is to see you again! I had no idea you were back on Coruscant!"

Luke can only laugh. "Nice to see you too, Threepio." To Han, he raises an eyebrow. " _This_ is your better present?"

"What? She loves Threepio. Besides, you guys are gonna need all the hands you can get. Don't let him hear me say this, but he can be surprisingly useful... at times."

"Why, General Solo," Threepio begins. "I'm flattered you--"

"Can it, Goldenrod."

"I'll bring him with me," Luke says. "And the offer for you to come still stands."

"I know." Han kisses Luke. "Keep her safe, Kid. And give my love to Ben."

"I will."

The flight back to Borleias goes quickly. They arrive late at night, after the students and staff have gone to sleep, so it's only Luke, Threepio and his new staff member taking the new students to their rooms and putting them to bed. He's glad for it though. It's much more peaceful this way. He shows Threepio where he can stay in the main hall of the connecting Skywalker rooms, and then, once he's certain everyone else has gone to sleep, he sets his travel bag down and slips into bed with Leia, waking her with a kiss and an arm around her waist. "I'm home."

She sighs happily into his arms. "I know," she says sleepily. "I sensed you getting in, but I fell back asleep." She's still exhausted all the time--the second trimester couldn't come soon enough. She turns her head and kisses him. "Seems like it all went well... and that you had fun with our husband...."

Luke chuckles into her neck, pulling aside her hair so he can kiss her. "Han was very happy to have some company... But it was exhausting." He definitely couldn't live that kind of life more than once in a rare moon. "I'm glad to see the temple didn't burn down while I was gone." He kisses her shoulder. "How are you?" He can feel her weariness. His hand slides up, over her belly. "Sore?"

She loves his hands on her, especially there. "Not as much as a couple weeks ago. Tired all the time, though. Don't leave me alone again until after little ray comes, okay?" She guides his hand over her belly. She's almost as round now as she was when Han came to convince them to leave Ylesia, but this is her second baby, so it makes sense that she'd start showing sooner by a couple weeks. "We missed you."

Luke kisses her neck as he rubs her belly. It's only been three days, but he swears he can feel how much bigger she is. "I missed you, too. You feel so much bigger already." He spreads his fingers out, tracing the curve of her belly. "I don't want to miss another minute of you when you're like this." He debates telling her about the gifts he bought or not. "Han took me to a sex shop," he whispers. "I wish you'd been with us."

"He what?" She starts laughing. "Han took Master Skywalker into a sex shop?" Holding his hand to her belly, she kisses him sensually. "Did you bring me something?" Her mouth traces a line from his ear to his collarbone, with nips along the way. It's been too long since she's marked him, so she sucks on the joining of his neck and shoulder until it comes away darker in the low light. 

Luke lets his eyes close as she uses her mouth on him. It's so nice just to feel her on him after several days away. "I don't think we were recognized," he says, gratefully. Then again, who knows. Han was so drunk... He opts to omit just how much... at least for now. He's definitely going to give her the inflatable husband for laughs, perhaps in the morning. "Did you _want_ something?" he teases, rubbing her belly.

"I just want you to make love to me," she purrs. "And if you have anything that might make that special, I'm not going to turn it down...." She kisses down his chest, teases a nipple with her teeth. She loves his body so much. "Don't you want to make love to your pregnant sister?" Those words together are usually a sure-fire way to get what she wants. 

Luke let's out a groan of appreciation. Any other day, she would have him rock-hard by now, just with his hand on her stomach and those words. But he did buy something he wants to try tonight. "More than anything," he says, but instead of kissing her, he stretches out of bed, grabbing his bag and dragging it over. "It's sort of for both of us..." He pulls out two boxes, one a little bigger than the other.

"This is for later," he says, setting the bigger one on the nightstand. "This is for now..." He lets her open it. He blushes somewhat brightly at the small assortment of cockrings inside. There are several, with differing functions, including one with a tiny built-in vibrator. "I want to last as long as you do," he quickly whispers. "As long as you need me to..."

It's only been with pregnancy hormones that Leia's consistently outlasted Luke. They still always come together--she doesn't think it's possible for one of them to come while they're being intimate and to not take the other with them--but now Leia desperately feels the need to come again, and sometimes a third time, without giving her husband much of a break. 

She doesn't need extra stimulation. Luke already does everything she needs and more. But... it might be fun, so she picks the one with the vibrator. "Do you want me to put it on you?" she asks, inching her way down to his cock, kissing down his body. 

Luke spreads his legs for her, enjoying the way his heart is hammering in his chest. He had no idea it would be so erotic to watch his sister help him put on a cockring. He supposes it's simply that it's Leia... everything she does is arousing to him. Her hands on his cock are of course no exception. "You're so beautiful," he murmurs, as she finishes putting it in place, the vibrator right where he knows her clit will be in a few minutes, once she's sunk down where she belongs on him.

"So are you," she whispers adoringly, surprising him by taking his cock in her mouth.

Even with their Force connection, Leia can surprise him. Luke bucks into her mouth before he can help it. "Ohh, _Leia_." He calms himself a little more, rolling his hips more gently, clutching the sheets into his fingers. "Fuck... look at you with your mouth full of my cock," Luke gasps, and groans loudly for her when she fixes those big brown eyes on him. Making love to her is exquisite, but seeing his sister's mouth hungrily wrapped around his cock is indescribable. "Leia," he worships. "Leia, _Leia_..."

She takes him deep, and waits until he's rock hard and pulsing, close to coming, feeling her own sympathetic climax mounting. Only then does she sit up over him and tease the head of his cock with her wetness. "Do you want me?" she asks.

For one wild moment, Luke thinks about teasing her and saying no, but he can't even do that. His desire is so strong it's impossible to pretend. "More than anything," he says, reaching out to pull her down onto his length.

As she sinks down, his hands rise to slide around her belly, rubbing her there sensuously. Naked and stretched up like this, he can see her bulge beautifully. "Look at your pregnant belly," he marvels, rubbing his hands over and over it. "Look at what I've done to you..." His cock throbs at she rides him, synchronized with the strong pulses of her walls.

"Look how big you've made me," she says, rocking against him, matching his tone. "And I'm not quite three months. I'm going to get a lot bigger." She leans forwards to kiss him, and, while her belly isn't in their way at all yet, it does press into Luke's stomach a little. "This is my favorite size, I think. You and I can tell I'm pregnant, but it's easy to keep it between us for now. Easy to hide. Our secret." She kisses him again. 

"A little bigger," Luke says, kissing her back. He loves her now, and he'll love her when she's nine months and ready to burst, and in twelve months when she's not pregnant at all... but this is close to perfection. "Just a little bigger. I want people to see it. I want people to _know_." He loves that it's their secret, too, but when people speculate, it gets him hard. When they're together and Han's not around, and people don't immediately know who they are, they just _assume_. Luke props himself up slightly against the headboard, so they can kiss more easily and he can stroke and rub her belly.

His cock feels amazing in the cockring, hard and tireless, and he hasn't even turned the vibrator on yet. "Big enough people can see it, that I can _feel_ it," he says, raising his hand to her nipple. "But small enough you can still hide..." He groans as she rides him, sinking down onto him all the way. "I wish you could be like this forever... full of my cock, carrying my baby..."

She draws her breath in sharply when he touches her nipple. It's still sore, but they both know she likes being reminded of every part of carrying this baby. 

His thoughts are their thoughts when they make love. "In a month, let's go somewhere. Maybe in two. When I get big enough that people start noticing. I'll wear the blue dress and we'll walk around and everyone will look at us and assume it's our baby." She doesn't know if they'll really have a chance to do that, but she likes the fantasy. "Would you like that? For everyone to assume you knocked up your sister? You might be able to feel her move by then."

Luke wants that badly, and his cock lets her know, throbbing in its constraint. " _Yes_." He grips her hips, forcing her down his length again and again. "I want everyone to stare at you," he gasps. "I want to touch you in public so badly, to rub your belly while people watch and smile." He starts using the Force to help intensify their thrusts, freeing his hands to hold her breasts and roll her sensitive nipples between his fingertips. "I wish I could fuck you like this, while everyone watched... so they could see how much I love you... how much you love me. I want the whole universe to know my sister is carrying my baby." He thrusts up into her harder, his eyes staring up into hers, his pupils dilated with arousal. "I want the universe to know and for them to tremble at the depths." He flicks her nipples over and over. "Come on my cock, Leia," he encourages. "Show me how much you love being fucked by your brother..."

Leia can't deny him when he asks her to come, and she does, her clit rubbing against the still-turned-off vibrator, her belly rubbing against Luke's stomach, her nipples between his fingers. "I love you, Luke," she manages around her cries. "I love you--"

Luke holds her as she comes, his arms wrapping around her as she trembles. He comes too, but doesn't ejaculate, able to withhold while the cockring is on. "That's it," he growls into her ear, gasping as he feels her body quiver and shake with her orgasm. "That's my good girl." He thrusts into her as she orgasms, his own arousal unabated. "I love you... I love feeling you come on my cock." He kisses her neck, then reaches between them with slippery fingers and turns the cockring on.

Leia makes a small sound of arousal and distress hearing and feeling the vibrator turn on. It almost feels like too much. She's still stimulated from coming. She loves that Luke felt her orgasm but didn't spill his seed, because it means they can keep coming together and save his full release for when they're ready for it to be the last one. It's ingenious, and she wishes they would have thought of it years ago. Then again, she really only feels the need to come again and again when she's carrying his babies.

The vibrator is overstimulating, which is uncomfortable, but Leia finds that's exactly what she wants. She looks into Luke's eyes as she stays collapsed on top of him, being held tightly in his arms. She whimpers softly. "Are you going to take care of me?" she asks. She wants him to test her limits, with kindness and love and gentle hands, but absolutely without mercy. 

"Forever," Luke promises, just as overstimulated and affected by the vibrator as she is. His hands roam her body, feeling every inch, exploring every change her pregnancy has put her through. Even after just three days, he can feel the differences. He moves them on the bed, changing their position, until she's on her back, pillows raising her hips up to angle them to meet his. He places one hand on her belly, possessive, and the other goes to her nipple, pinching and rolling it, as if he could produce milk. He stares down into her eyes as he begins to work his hips again, gasping as his muscles strain.

Her legs wrap around him, drawing him deeper, until he hits that place she likes, with his cock head against her sensitive cervix, and her clit buzzing against his ring. She's so open and vulnerable to him in that moment, and his heart fills with love. She's sweaty from their passion, sore and aching, and opening to him for even more. His thrusts are slow, deep and methodical. "I love you," he gasps as he fills her. _There aren't words enough for how deeply._

There are moments not infrequently that Leia becomes aware that she loves him more now than she did before, and this is one of those times. Only people who truly, deeply love each other can take each other to these kinds of heights. She still can't believe that she found him and actually gets to spend her life with him and the children they've made together. 

The vibrator, Luke's hard cock, and his mouth on her nipple are all too much, and she loves it, would beg for it if he weren't already giving it to her. His other hand holding her firm, round little belly makes it impossible for her to forget her current condition, and that turns her on even more. The baby isn't big yet, but her womb is already increasing pressure on her center, and that makes all of the sensations even stronger. She digs her nails into his back. "Oh, Luke... like that. Just like that." She moves against him, meeting his thrusts. "Fuck, I love you."

Luke rocks into her, keeping the pace she's set, seeing stars as he builds their orgasms again. "Yes," he whispers into her ear. "I've got you." They move together as one unit, a single entity pleasuring itself across the universe. He loves knowing that she can be so vulnerable with him, so easily opened and plundered, bared to her utter core. He takes every advantage she gives him, pushes himself into every pore, and fills her with love and support. He cradles her in strong, secure arms. She can release completely, because he is there to protect her--protect _them_ \--and take care of every desire she's ever had, and then some. "I can feel everything," he moans, continuing the pace he'd set, sensing exactly how much is too much, and how much is right on the edge. 

Leia's second orgasm washes over her almost unexpectedly, suddenly making her whole body go weak and convulse as she calls his name. Their whole room is a star cluster, their bodies--especially her womb--is its center, and Leia can't see anything but light, even if she looks through Luke's eyes instead.

He's cradling her lovingly as she becomes aware of their physical aspects again, but she's still shuttering and moaning, her body pulsing around his, trying to get him to release fully. He still has the ring on, so he hasn't, but she knows he felt everything she's felt.

She feels helpless, well-loved but limp, and she's happy that she has such a good lover, who knows when it's too much, and doesn't let up, but gives her too much, gives her much too much, and then cares for her until she's ready for too much again. 

Leia is the galactic center of the universe, and Luke is the sun caught in orbit around her, burning with pent up energy that could light up the stars. Leia has come twice now, and Luke has gone through the motions with her, shaking and trembling, his cock spasming, but he hasn't released yet. He hasn't filled her with his seed, the way they both crave him to. His pupils are blown out now, arousal having dilated him completely. He sees only Leia's face, her mouth, the universe in her eyes.

This is what Luke lives for, these precious moments captured alone with his sister, their bodies indistinguishable from one another, their souls combined, their hearts pounding as one. They aren't Luke and Leia, anymore. They're the universe come alive, the Force manifest. She's gasping for breath, but Luke still has the sun at his back, driving him on, powering him through the darkness. He can see into infinity, and Leia is there the whole way, open and inviting, smiling and orgasming endlessly.

He presses his forehead to hers and shares the sensation; the intensity he feels of having endured her orgasms twice and yet been unable to release his own. He pulls her into infinity with him, rocking into her, loving her as they blast through space, a throbbing, pulsing quasar of immense power creating their own universe.

She feels like they're going at lightspeed; yet, there's a careful stillness to Luke's movements. She's never, ever felt as cherished as he's making her feel, now, with his slow, desperate thrusts and his forehead against hers. She knows how much he loves her, because he shows her all the time, and she can feel it coming from him, but this is the deepest, the most viscerally she's ever felt it. Giving her orgasm after orgasm, holding off on his own, worshiping her body for all it's capable of... Leia could almost cry.

But she doesn't. She's too intent on Luke to do anything. All she knows is his beautiful face against her face, his body moving into hers.

Their noses brush as she tilts her head to kiss him, a long, slow passionate kiss, his mouth hot against hers. "Luke... take it off. I want you to come." This is too beautiful, and she wants him to finally experience all of the beauty with her. "Please."

Luke meets her request with another stroke, and then another, pushing her just that bit further, before he finally reaches down and loosens the ring. The blood flows like a waterfall out of him, and the rush is like waking up. He thrusts into her again, even more deeply, his hands pressing bruises into her thighs and he releases, eyes open wide as he drinks in her essence. " _Leia_ ," he gasps, through the Force, through his lips, through his soul. He feels her meet him, unable to help her own orgasm as her brother explodes with his, and they hold each other, coming together into eternity.

The intensity is like their first time, like the times they reunited after much longer absences, like the first time they'd made love after learning of their parentage. Like the times they made their babies. Panting and shivering in Luke's arms, pressed as close together as they can get, Leia realizes there are tears on her cheeks and his. She tilts her face up to his, but she can't talk. She does manage a smile, and leans her forehead against his cheek, rocking her hips against his once more, keeping him as deep as she can.

Everything Luke does in his waking hours is to create moments like this. Every step he takes, every thought, every movement is to bring him closer to Leia, so they can be together. This is why Luke thinks he exists... to pleasure his sister, and create life inside her. He buries his face against her neck, overwhelmed and trembling from the power of their union. It's always so strong with them, but tonight feels so much stronger somehow. His hips still rock, not pulling out but thrusting in, making her feel his girth, letting him feel everything inside her.

He's careful not to press too hard on their child, his hand on her belly between them, but the rest of him presses his weight into her, keeping him buried, her legs around him holding him in place, and they soak like that, gasping and trembling through their shared orgasmic aftershocks. The universe that tilted around them starts to fade back into reality, but they still shiver together, united and joined, one soul beating with two--now _three_ \--hearts.

"That was...." Leia lets out a breath. "Incredible."

As soon as she can move, she brings her hand to rest with his on her stomach. She remembers, what now seems like hours and hours ago, when she had first straddled him, he'd said, "look at your pregnant belly," and insisted she was bigger. "Do I really look pregnant?" she says breathlessly. "To you?" She's still pulsing and glowing and panting from their lovemaking, and she wants the focus to still be on cherishing her body. She tightens around Luke.

Luke murmurs a yes, still a little overwhelmed by their lovemaking. He rubs her belly, defining the curve with his fingers, making certain she knows what he's doing. More clearly, he says, "Yes," again. "You're pregnant." He traces his fingers over and over her belly as her hand rides his. "This bump is our baby." His cock throbs deep inside her as she tightens and clenches around him still, his words still managing to excite her even after three orgasms. He loves her completely. "You're getting bigger even now, as I touch you..."

She should have known he'd take her words as an invitation to make her come again, but when they're like this, it's hard to make them stop. She realizes she probably has one more left in her, and she succumbs to Luke's touches. The skin on her belly is a little tighter than it used to be, more sensitive, and his fingers tickle it in a way that encourages her arousal. She watches their hands trace circles over their baby, and then looks into Luke's pale eyes. "I'm so in love with you," she whispers, then rolls her hips.

Luke isn't sure he has another one in him. He's not speaking to turn her on, but out of his heart... only they are so linked, so aroused and in tune with each other, that mere words can pull each other along, and her body's reaction makes his react, as well. He could do this for eternity, if she let him. He rolls them onto their side, pulling Leia's leg over his hip like he does when they've finished making love and he wants to keep them connected, but he knows they're not finished yet. Her exhausted body still craves more.

He rubs her belly as she lets it build again, this time slow and sensuous. "I wish I could impregnate you again," he murmurs, rocking his tired hips to meet hers. "Even now, it's never enough. I still love you more than I can share..."

Leia's final orgasm is small and hits her mostly from Luke touching her belly, though him still being inside her helps. She tries to catch her breath, almost embarrassed by how insatiable she can be. "Th... thank you for... for all the...." she tries, then just relaxes into the pillow, giving up. "You're so good to me."

Luke just holds her, forever. He cradles her body as their bodies sing together, still echoing orgasms long after they're both too exhausted to move. She's safe there, in his arms, and he is safe in hers. Their bubble of joy is perfect and unbroken, forged from the heart of a star itself. He kisses her, a little overwhelmed by the thought of her thanking him as if she weren't the whole universe to him. "I love you," he finally manages. It's not enough to express half his feelings for her, but it has to be enough. "There's nothing I wouldn't do for you... to make you feel good..." He's only lucky that he gets to go along for the ride.

She smiles. "I know. And I feel... really good...." She laughs, rubbing her belly. "And we're suddenly _really_ hungry."

Luke laughs, but his body feels like wet noodles, and he's not sure he could move even if he wanted to. "It's the middle of the night," he murmurs, rubbing his hand over her belly in tandem with Leia's. Then, he gives in with a smile, realizing there's nothing in the universe she could ask him to do that he wouldn't do. "What do you want to eat?"

"I don't care," she says, then realizes there's never been a falser statement in the history of the universe. "There's leftover melon in the kitchen, and some of those spicy Corellian sausages. Oh, and in the pantry there should be some honey biscuits, and could you--" She stops herself, laughing. "Listen to me." She's so happy.

Luke does listen. He listens and loves and memorizes every single thing she says. "Of course I can," Luke says, kissing her one more time before reluctantly sliding out. "I'd do anything for you."

"Well, I'm glad you don't mind catering to your pregnant cliché of a sister," Leia says, gazing up at him as he puts his pants on. "Little ray appreciates it."

"Keep saying things like that and I'll never get out of bed," Luke says. He pulls his robe on after his pants, but stops to look at her in bed, naked and sweaty, glowing from orgasms, her small pregnant belly visible. He's utterly spent, but he loves her so fully and completely in that moment that he thinks if she asked, he could do it all over again. "I'll be right back."

"You have the greatest daddy in the entire universe," she murmurs to Little Ray as soon as Luke's gone, sending her a comforting feeling. Luke had been good to her when she was carrying Ben, of course-- he didn't know how to be anything but--but they're closer now, more open with each other. They're not as nervous as they were with Ben. They live a quieter life of greater partnership. As much as she and Luke love Han, Leia has to admit that only seeing him a few days a month has helped her and Luke really focus on their relationship. The greatest daddy, who just becomes an even greater daddy as time goes on. "I can't wait for you to meet him."

Luke comes back with everything she'd mentioned and more, and she smiles and sighs in relief, repeating sincere "thank yous" over and over, sitting up in bed and accepting the plate he hands her. "I think that might just be her name," she says, shoving chunks of melon into her mouth.

Luke watches her eat with love, lounging lazily on the bed beside her, so comfortable with their familiarity. "What's that?" he asks, sleepily, affectionately.

"Rey," Leia says. "We've been calling her that the whole time. It's a name. I think it's her name."

Luke feels himself flood with light all anew. "Rey." He scoots over to Leia again, sliding his hand over her belly. "Our little ray..." He laughs, delighted. "Of course. It's perfect."

His dewy blue eyes in the low light, that easy, truly happy smile, the way he's looking at her, the way he looks at her belly and sees Rey, everything he's done for her--and to her--tonight... Leia feels like she could almost melt. "I wish I could really tell you or show you how much I love you," she says. "I know you know, but... it's frustrating, because I _want_ to show you. I want to do something or say something that communicates all of it, but it's impossible. There never have been words like that, or touches like that, or...." She just leans over and kisses his temple softly.

Luke can only smile. "I feel the exact same way," he confesses. "When we're inside each other, pushing the limits, it's close... It's the closest I can possibly get, and it's still not nearly enough." He rubs her belly affectionately. "It's hard to fathom, but we must feel the same unending fountain of love for each other." He eyes the melon in her fingers and grinning, takes one chunk for himself. "I got you some other presents," he says, eyeing the box on the nightstand. "And," he chuckles softly, "Han sent you something, too..."

Halfway through cramming a biscuit into her mouth, Leia furrows her brow. "Han sent me something?" she asks dubiously, her mouth unapologetically full. Han likes giving gifts. But they're always actually for him, or about him, or a joke, or all of the above.

Luke can't stop grinning. "To be fair, when he was sober the next day, he told me not to give it to you." But he loves the stupid thing, and he brought it with him, and he wants to share it with Leia, because he knows she will love how stupid and ridiculous and _Han_ it is.

Luke fetches the inflatable husband with Han's face printed on it and hands her the neatly folded thing, watching her reaction with mirth in his eyes. "He was really, really drunk."

Leia unfolds it, only to drop it to the floor, she's laughing so hard, the kind of doubling-over, silent laughter that reserved for things so funny one can't even make a sound. "This... this is the worst thing I have ever seen...." She lies down on the bed, laughing until her diaphragm hurts.

Luke wants to inflate it, just to make the little erection it comes equipped with stand up, and see how the air distorts Han's already terribly printed face, but he can't. Leia's laughter is infecting him and they giggle and hold each other for five minutes, regaining their composure just long enough to look at the thing and dissolve into laughter again.

Finally, with great effort, Luke dries his eyes and folds the thing away. "It's just so... _Han_." He takes a few more deep breathes, making sure Leia's okay. "He sent Threepio, too..." Another gift for himself, really.

"Oh, no... tell me you're kidding." She can tell he isn't, though. Her eyes come to rest on the remaining box on the bedside table. Eating the last biscuit, she asks, "Do I get to know what's in there?"

Luke eyes the box shyly. He felt so confident about it when he bought it, but now he's not quite so sure. Then again, there's never been anything they've shared in bed that didn't excite them both, so he takes the box up and opens it for her. Inside are several small little balls of slightly different sizes and weights, along with a slick sleeve to house them. "They're meant to help strengthen your grip," he begins, shyly looking up into her eyes. "And you can wear them inside you all day, if you like..."

Momentarily aghast, Leia blushes as she looks at him. "Would you like that, Master Skywalker? Would you like knowing I have them inside me as we just go about our day?"

Luke can't believe they're having this conversation, and he feels almost like sinking right into the floor, but then nods. He'd bought them for her, after all. "Very much so," he whispers. He can envision them enjoying the insertion in the morning, and the extraction later that night. "I can't touch you during the day, but they can..."

The thought is intoxicatingly taboo, and Leia almost has to catch her breath again. She licks her lips, thinking about the weight of them, thinking about walking around and standing up and sitting down with them inside her; thinking about Luke watching her, knowing. She thinks that they might even make her feel more pregnant with their heaviness so close to her belly, and that thought makes her feel heady as well. She grabs the collar of Luke's robe and kisses him.

Luke opens to her, kissing her back, so relieved and aroused by her reaction he can scarcely breathe. "I wasn't sure you'd like them," he says at length. "I'm so glad I was wrong."

"Has there ever been a single time something turned one of us on, but not the other?" she asks playfully.

"No," he admits, moving close to rub her belly. "I know I can be completely open with you... And yet..." He shakes his head. "I'm just glad you like them. I can't wait until I know you're wearing them..."

They fall asleep, both exhausted, not long after. In the morning, Leia's admittedly sore, and they save the balls for another time, even though Leia feels like she can hardly wait.


	25. Chapter 25

A few days later, laying in bed after waking up around dawn, Luke's hand on her belly and already teasing the sensitive skin lower and lower, Leia whispers, "I want you to put the orbs inside me."

Luke's half hard almost immediately. They've talked about them a few times but she hasn't worn them yet. He selects two of the larger ones--the guidebook the set came with says the bigger ones are easier for beginners to hold inside. He kisses her and trails his hand down to part her. "You can take them out anytime you need to," he needlessly says. 

She nods, and she's just watching him intently, lying on her back, stroking her belly expectantly, waiting for him to put them inside her. "I trust you."

Luke teases her at first, running one orb around her clit and slit and getting it slippery before pushing it inside her, gasping, as she does, as it enters. They're not so big that they're pleasurable themselves--the weight and the fullness of holding it in is the key--but the intention of the action carries much emotional weight. "How does it feel?" 

"Mmm... good...." She uses her vaginal muscles to pull the set as deep into her as she can, moaning gently as it passes over her g-spot. A little further, and she can't really feel them anymore, but she knows when she starts moving around she's going to have to work to keep them in place. She finds herself rubbing her clit almost involuntarily. "Kiss me."

Luke stretches up to kiss her and lets her rub her clit as his hand explores her abdomen, pressing down. He is so attuned to her body, how it changes from day-to-day that he thinks he can almost feel them, deep inside her, beneath his fingers. Maybe it's only his imagination but it arouses him completely. When he breaks the kiss, he does so just to say, "I'll be inside you all day now." And feeling her joy at being filled makes him feel it, too. Every time she has to tighten herself to keep them inside her will echo through his body. Every sensation she feels is transmitted through to him. They are always linked, but this makes it so much more physical. 

She strokes her belly, looking into his eyes. "You already have been inside me for three months."

Luke lets a little groan of appreciation out at that. "You know what I mean. When you feel these inside you, I'll feel it, too." It's actually quite dangerous. Leia could give him erections without even touching him, just by flexing with the weights inside her.

She did know what he meant, and she had only been teasing him. This is so erotic, and it makes her want to stay in bed, but she knows the payoff is far greater if they wait. Her hands almost tremble to reach for his cock, and she has to nearly physically keep herself from continuing to rub her clit. "I'm so wet... maybe we should start with a shower?"

"Let's see if you can even stand up." Luke gets out of bed with some reluctance, but holds his hands out to her. She doesn't need the help yet, but he enjoys it anyway.

She gladly accepts his help, and as soon as her feet are under her, she has to hold the orbs in place. She's so wet and turned on that if she hadn't clenched the muscles at the bottom of her walls, they might have slipped out. She gasps a little, either because she almost lost them, or because she just sent both of them past her g-spot again. And she knows Luke felt it. 

Luke's glad he's holding her because he uses her for support when she adjusts them for the very first time, and feels her holding him back. They stare at each other. "You're never going to last all day," he says, aching to push her back onto the bed and fuck her.

Her heavy breathing is much more because she wants to make love with him, and much less because she's having trouble controlling the orbs... but she suspects Luke would be turned on if she was an expert with keeping them in or if she could barely contain them--it doesn't matter. The reality is somewhere in between. "That sounds like a challenge."

"Let me rephrase that. _I'm_ never going to last all day." He kisses her, pulling her close, but forces himself to stop. "Shower." He takes a deep breath before he extracts himself from her. They've been having sex two or three times a day since she's been pregnant, and the morning session is usually quite nice, but Luke thinks skipping it today will be fun. To distract himself a little from his sister's very enticing body, he talks while he moves them to the bathroom. "I want to change the structure of the school, now that we have so many little ones... and more on the way." 

Business, they need to talk business--so Leia restrains herself from suggesting that they get more on the way after this one, because she knows what it does to both of them when they speculate about getting her pregnant again and again. She takes a calming breath. Maybe this isn't bad Jedi training, in a strange but very real way. She needs to learn to refocus her energy and thoughts with the orbs distracting her. 

She loves the new children, is happy to feel like a mother to all of them. "Change the structure how?" She moves with Luke to the bathroom, feeling the weight of the orbs in place high up and holding, for now, added to the slightly increased weight of her stomach.

So far it's working, and although Luke's still pretty hard, he's no longer feeling like he's going to lose control. Turning the water on, he pulls her inside with him. "Can you imagine being away from Ben or Rey for a year on end? I can't..." Even though that's exactly what he did when Ben was just a baby... and it was awful. "But now we've got all these really little ones... I think we should have short breaks every few months... maybe every two? They can travel back home for a week or two, spend time with their families, then return. We'll still do a big break every year as well..." He bites his lip as he pulls her closer. "It'd give us more privacy too," he admits. "We could go somewhere no one knows us..." He slides his hand over her belly.

She want to do exactly that, but she knows what he's suggesting would be good for the children, too. "That's very unlike the old Jedi--and I think it's absolutely appropriate. Especially with our ideas about how we want things to go differently this time," she says, realizing they are their ideas, together, and not just Luke's. They're partners. In everything. "I'm sure their families would appreciate it. And I'd appreciate it," she sighs. For a lot of reasons. Adding new students during her pregnancy hadn't really seemed ideal, and now she could have more time off--in general, and with Luke and their family. "We need to start talking, too, about how much time I'm going to take off from teaching, and if we're going to Coruscant to have the baby." She'd been seeing the same doctors and midwife as she had with Ben, and they could be brought here quickly enough, but it might be safer for her to just stay on Coruscant when she gets close to giving birth. "Maybe we should call a longer break around then. Everyone will understand." She feels the orbs sink a little, and clenches to move them incrementally back up. 

Luke lets out a little groan as he feels her moving the orbs, and quickly reaches for the shampoo to distract himself. "Whatever you want to do when you deliver is fine by me," he reassures her, helping soap up her hair. "Here, Coruscant... Ylesia..." He chuckles softly. "I'm not missing her birth, though. I regret missing so much of Ben's first few years... I won't do that again." He knew she'd see eye-to-eye with him on the changes... He feels bad not having done something like that from the very beginning. The temple is a school, not a prison.

"If you miss any part of Rey's birth or babyhood, I'm never forgiving you," she says, but playfully, because she knows he means it, and he's going to be by her side the whole time. She sighs happily as he washes her long hair. She loves him more than she can understand. "I think it would be best if we stay here for the birth. Coruscant doesn't feel like home anymore. I'd feel more comfortable if we brought the midwife and Han here. It'd be better for my recovery, and my peace of mind."

"I agree. And easier for me to be always by your side." He washes her hair carefully, as he's learned to do over the years, and helps her rinse it. "We can bring everyone here. It will be wonderful..." Borleias is no Ylesia, but it's so calm and peaceful compared to Coruscant. He's excited to raise his daughter here. "But let's not get ahead of ourselves," he says once they're clean. "I've still got six months left to enjoy this." He kisses her neck from behind, sliding his hands over her belly. "Where do you want to me to take you to show you off in two months, when you're too big to hide?"

She gives a happy little groan, Luke's soapy hands moving over her belly. "I don't care. Anywhere. Anywhere far away where no one would know us and I can hold the father of my baby with his hands on my belly out in the middle of the street in broad daylight."

"Let's start planning," he whispers into her ear, completely serious about it. He's ashamed he wants to have another vacation without Han or Ben, but he knows it's special. She'll only be five months pregnant for a little while, and they both need to be alone for several days to truly indulge themselves when she is. His cock has woken up and presses against her backside. "I don't think I've ever wanted anything more than to walk in public with you, pregnant, at my side, my hand on your belly, your eyes on me..." He kisses her neck more, leaving love marks.

The universe, society, is so devastatingly unfair. She and Luke ought to be able to be publicly in love and expecting even at home. "Me, neither. Luke... do you understand how proud it makes me to be your children's mother?" She turns her head and kisses him.

Luke kisses her back, cupping her face in his hands, leaning into her. He's come to a degree of peace about it all; the injustice of keeping their love a secret. He has her. That's all that matters. The universe gave him someone like her, and she loves him every bit as much as he loves her. How can he ask for more? "You show me every day." He holds her close. 

She turns in his arms so that she can really bury herself in his chest. She has to clench to control the orbs again. "We can go anywhere you want."

Looking up into his eyes, she feels a complete sense of peace. They've truly made a life for themselves. It might not be what they had ever previously envisioned, but it's real, and it's theirs. The have Ben and Rey, they have their work, they have this place. They have each other.

Leia feels something move suddenly, a fluid, ticklish movement without a pattern, deep inside of her. And she knows it's not the orbs.

She pushes Luke away, letting both hands go searchingly to her little belly. "I think...." She laughs. The baby must have been responding to her happiness, and now she's so happy she feels like she might burst. "Luke, I think I just felt her flutter!"

"What?" Luke's hands go to her stomach. He's touched her so much the last few minutes, how could it happen when he let go of her for one moment? "Really?" He can't feel anything, but knows from Leia's face, and the excitement in her eyes, that she felt something real. He keeps feeling her belly, searching. He and Leia radiate happiness off of each other. "She feels our happiness," he says. "Our little ray of light..."

Laughing again, she stretches up to kiss Luke. "It's early...." She sighs. "It will be a few weeks until you can feel it. How far along with Ben was I when you felt him move? Seventeen weeks? Besides, she stopped. But--I'm sure I felt her. I'm _sure_ it's because she felt how happy we are." She kisses him in celebration. "You'll be able to feel her for sure in two months when we're on vacation. Anywhere you want to go. We can just walk around feeling her kick all day."

They finish up in the shower, and Luke helps her out. She feels absurd using his help to get around when she's still so small, but she thinks they both like it, and it does help her keep the orbs in place. They're feeling heavy, but she doesn't want them out yet. "Help me get dressed?"

Luke vows to start researching as soon as possible to find a place that has no chance of recognizing either of them. He suspects it may be a tall order, but one he is willing to fulfill. He helps her get dressed, feeling the sensations as she moves and bends and has to tighten up to keep the orbs from popping out. He's still half hard from the shower, and her movements are just keeping him there. "I'm gonna have to tie myself down to stop this," he says, gesturing to his half-hard cock. 

Leia smiles and bites her lip. "Do whatever you have to do." She makes sure he's watching her adjust the sash on her tunic to make it a little higher, a little more out of the way of the curve of her belly. Moving the orbs deeper inside of her, she asks him how she looks.

Luke's breath is shallow and measured. "You look incredible. You _feel_ incredible." He wants to touch her, but he only allows himself to help her braid her hair. "You're going to wear these all the time now, aren't you?" He doesn't mind, not one bit, but it's already always been hard to keep his eyes and hands off her. Now he'll be able to feel her intimately even when she's across the complex.

She smiles. "Maybe. Maybe never, maybe when you least expect...."

She only makes it to lunch time with the orbs inside her. She almost forgets they're in there during breakfast, aside from the weight. It's when she sits on the floor to meditate a few hours later that they become very obvious again, and she doesn't dare meet Luke's eyes over it, but she lets him know how hard she's working to keep them settled up above her g-spot, how if she lets them slip at all, she feels a jolt of pleasure. When their two-hour meditation session is over, Leia rises with difficulty, then goes back to her room under a pretense while the students run off to eat their meal. She knows Luke notices her go. Once in her room, she crosses into Luke's without going into the hallway, laying on his-- _their_ \--bed and reaches inside of her robes to touch herself, purposely moving the weighted orbs against her g-spot, gasping in pleasure.

Luke's cleaning up the meditation room when he feels Leia. He thought she was going to _remove_ them, so he hadn't followed. Now his knees are buckling as arousal floods into him. He catches himself on the wall, dropping the cushions he was moving, and quickly glances around to make sure no one has seen him. He's safe, for the time being, but he's not sure what to do about his predicament. It's _incredible_ to feel Leia flexing her muscles to move the orbs right where they pleasure her the most, but he can hardly walk because of it. _Leia_ , he gasps.

_If you want to come join me, I'll ease up and let you walk_ , she sends, biting her lip.  _Just come here. Don't make me beg._

Luke has literally no choice. He's utterly at her mercy, unable to do anything else but masturbate or beg her to stop. Once she lets up enough for him to compose himself, he finishes stacking the pillows and quietly slips away while the students eat lunch with the rest of the staff. He's undressing as he moves through their quarters, closing the door behind him as he drops his robe to the ground. And there she is on their bed, still dressed, playing through her robes. " _Leia_." He crosses to her and kisses her hungrily, desperately, needfully. His hands start frantically pulling her robes open.

Breathing hard, Leia tells him silently that they're not taking the orbs out, not yet. She presses his hand to her bare stomach in the cradle of her hips, lower than the baby, rolling her body as she moves the orbs, drawing Luke in for a sensual, desperate kiss. With his hand in place to help her move, help her add pressure to the orbs, she rubs her clit with one hand, and a super-sensitive nipple with the other. "I love you so much."

Luke groans into her ear at the sensations. He rubs his cock against her thighs, knowing she doesn't want him to enter her, but needing some stimulation there nevertheless. "I never dreamed it would be this good," he gasps. He finds her other nipple while leaving his hand on her belly, helping her roll the orbs deep inside her. "I couldn't even walk once you started..."

"How do you think _I_ feel?" she breathes in his ear. "Oh... mmm... Luke, I don't know if I can do this while I'm teaching anymore...." She's suddenly absolutely desperate to feel his body inside hers, and she moves further back onto the bed, beckoning him with her eyes. 

It's the middle of the day, and Luke's about to fuck his sister. It's not like they've never done it before, but never like this. Never quite this desperate. He crawls up the bed with her, kissing her body. "Of all the crazy things we've done," he agrees, "this is maybe one of the craziest." He spreads her legs. He read once that you could have sex with the orbs in--she's had both he and Han inside her before, after all--but he's not sure the should. " _Leia_ , you're so wet..."

"I've been wet all day, of course I am...." She hears Luke's thoughts. "Let's take them out. We'll try it with them inside when I don't have such precious cargo." She's had Han and Luke both inside her when she's pregnant before, but this is different. No one's really controlling the orbs besides her and she doesn't want it to risk anything getting out of hand, even though there's probably nothing to worry about.

"Ah, I love you," Luke murmurs, kissing her. He slides his hand between her legs, and with just a little bit of bearing down, the first orb, slippery and wet, pops right into his hand. It's warm and coated in her slick, and Luke is unsure why he finds it so incredibly hot to hold it. The other is quite buried inside her, and he sends his fingers questing into Leia's hot wetness, his cock aching as his fingers explore his sister's body. "Fuck," he gasps into her neck. "Why is this turning me on so much?"

"It's a new way for our bodies to be together," she says. Her body is dripping wet and so relaxed, and she's able to take a lot of his hand. "A new way for you to be inside me." She keeps rubbing her clit as he searches, helps him by bearing down, and he pulls it the rest of the way out. She loves him achingly, and she's been waiting for this moment all morning. Kissing his neck and cheek as he cradles her body, she re-angles her hips, taking him inside her easily, whispering her devotion to him as they begin to make love. She feels almost helpless in her arousal, which is something he's been doing to her quite a bit recently. 

Luke shivers as he finally sinks into her, feeling her working her muscles to draw him in, just like she had with the orbs earlier, and it's almost enough to undo him on the spot. He gathers her in his arms as he works his hips to thrust inside her, breathing messily and hot into her ear. "You feel _so_ good," he pants, rocking his hips harder. She's so slick and wet, so achingly ready for him. He hunches his back as he makes love to her, her legs wrapped around him, and they worship each other helplessly, slaves to their shared passion.

There's no way to fully communicate to Luke how she feels, but this will do for now, and their consciousness flood one another's as much as their bodies. She whispers his name endlessly, her body matching his passion. Somehow, she's aware enough to notice him leaving space for her belly, and she smiles sweetly at him for a moment, her wonderful brother and husband and father to their children, before throwing her head back with a breathy moan. Her fingers tear at his back, and she bites viciously into his shoulder. 

Luke doesn't mean to hurt her, or to be so rough, but they both need it this way. There are days for soft and sensuous, and there are days when they need it so rough they bruise and scratch and draw blood. He takes her cue, rocking the very foundation of the bed as he takes her and fills her, blasting off into her tight, slick wetness with a groan that's much too loud for the middle of the day. He continues to thrust into her as he empties out, seeing stars, echoing her name every time she finishes saying his.

Leia collapses into the bed, panting, whimpering. "Oh... oh, Luke. Hold me...." Catching her breath as her spasms subside, she says, "You're amazing."

Luke pulls her close, hiking her leg over his hip, mindful of her belly, and nuzzles her, kissing her neck and arms and face. They're still pulsing together as residual jolts course through them, but the immediate _need_ has somewhat subsided. "I want to stay here all day," he gasps into her ear. "Why did I ever open a school?" He laughs.

"Say I'm sick," she half-jokes. "That you have to look after me. Ease my morning sickness." But she hasn't had morning sickness too badly for a week or two, and only Ben at the school has been told about her pregnancy. "I guess it's time we started announcing it...."

"Ugnn." Just hearing her say she's going to announce the pregnancy gives his cock a throb of revival. "The things just your words alone can do to me." He kisses her languidly, then sighs. Even if she feigned sickness, he couldn't just abandon the rest of the school to take care of her. "I'll manage," he murmurs, sliding his hand up to cup her breast and roll the pink bud of her nipple. "But _tonight_..." He grins. "I hope you don't want to sleep."

She's absolutely torn between reminding him she's supposed to be taking care of herself and admitting she has no desire to sleep at all. She moans under his fingers. Her nipples are still so sensitive, and will be for quite awhile. "I... yes. Tonight. Whatever you want. But you better stop that unless you want to go again right now." She tilts her hips up, even though she knows they don't have time. She's supposed to be taking the little ones out to the garden to practice sensing different kinds of life, and there isn't enough time left to do anything else first.

Luke lets out another groan, pushes Leia onto her back and kisses her hard and hungry. There's no time. There was no time for them to have sex once, let alone twice, but he just loves and needs her so much. He pulls off at long last, leaving her gasping and panting, and his cock half-hard again. He stares at her, still wearing her Jedi robes, but with them opened to display her body to him, and bites his lip to keep himself from returning. "Tonight," he promises. 

Then he gathers his robes and leaves, dressing in the other room so he can avoid any further temptations of her body or words.

Laughing and shaking her head, Leia cleans up quickly and puts on a fresh set of robes. When she gets out to the garden, the smaller children--the new batch--are waiting for her in the garden with one of the staff already, and Leia says, "Thank you for your patience." Something she's trying to teach the children is expressing gratitude instead of apologizing whenever appropriate, because it connects people as equals. "Patience is a very important trait for a Jedi to have. Today, we're going to sit in the grass, and we're going to learn to be silent and listen to the feelings of the life all around us...."

For being only a few days into their training, all of the new class are doing extremely well, especially the four-year-old human girl, Xarra. They're half-way through the session, and the other children have been showing Leia by pointing where they sense insects, as they find them. Occasionally it will turn out to be a bird flying overhead, but they're certainly getting it, and Leia smiles in awe and delight.

Admittedly, she's thinking about Rey, because she's always thinking about Rey, and she's happily thinking about that first flutter this morning, when Xarra opens her amber eyes and points at Leia's belly. "There," she says. "Something there." She wrinkles her heavily-freckled nose. "Are you gonna have a baby?"

Flushing scarlet, Leia's embarrassed and surprised, but she's mostly impressed. "Well...yes, sweetheart, I am. Well done--that's not easy to sense."

The two boys immediately try to sense it, too, and Leia's heart is pounding.

_Luke, the littles can sense Rey. It's time for everyone to know._

Luke's practicing with the older students, a combination of sword play, Force-lifting and high jumping. The kids love it, but it can get quite intensive, and Luke has to be constantly monitoring all four of them before it gets out of hand. Toth is as tall as Luke now, and Ben's stronger than ever.

When he gets Leia's message, he feels a flutter of his own happiness. "Let's take break," he tells his class, and everyone scrambles inside where there is always water to drink and snacks to eat.

While he wipes off with a towel, he speaks to Leia. _Now? Do you want me to gather everyone, or...?_

_No, it's not an emergency. Tonight at dinner?_

As excited as he is to tell everyone, Luke has to mentally prepare himself for the congratulations Leia will receive shortly, and which will not include him. He finishes training with the older students, and then, just before dinner, he gets a moment to reconvene with Leia. "What happened?" he asks, curious how the little ones found out her secret when the older ones hadn't yet.

Beaming, Leia tells him that Xarra first sensed it when they were looking for animals in the garden. "They were focusing on little presences, and I think she discovered it by accident. But she's  _four_ , Luke. She's so gifted. Once she said something, the boys sensed it, as well."

Luke picked the girl because she was so naturally talented, but also because he hoped she'd prove to be a good big sister for Rey, when she's born. He laces his hands in front of him so he doesn't reach out to touch Leia. "They're all very gifted..." He wishes, not for the first time, that he could've taken them all.

"I'll let you do the honors of the announcement," he says, after a few moments of quiet. "The less I'm involved, the better..." He suspects that all of the little ones will automatically assume he's the father, because none of them have ever met Han. Then again, perhaps they don't even know how babies happen or that Leia needs a man at all... He finds Ben in the distance and gives his son a warm, welcoming smile, and a little nudge that something's about to happen.

"I was planning on doing it," she says, giving Luke the Force-touch equivalent of a quick kiss or a squeeze, then stands before the several small tables. The children and staff sense her request, and they quietly wait for her to speak.

She talks so the littles will understand. "Thank you for listening. I... have a personal announcement to make." Smiling, she adds, "Before more of you sense it on your own. As most, if not all, of you know, I'm Ben's mother. I am now expecting my second child. I know this might be a source of curiosity for especially the younger children, and I want all of you to know that you can ask me whatever you want about it. I haven't decided yet how much time I might take off of teaching when she's born, but I'll plan as much of my leave in advance as possible, and I _am_ planning on being here for all of it. It's a girl, due in about six months. My husband and I are very happy."

Luke tries not to glow too much at her announcement; it's done perfectly. Easy enough for the little ones to understand, but diplomatic enough for the older staff and students... And it includes Luke completely without naming him as such. Luke smiles and sits back, sending waves of love to his sister and wife, and watches as the curious children come to touch her and ask questions. 

After a short while, he crosses over to sit by Ben, who hasn't moved and doesn't look at all happy. "I'm proud of you," Luke says, nudging his shoulder. "I know this isn't easy for you, but you're being very brave right now."

Angry retorts die on Ben's lips. "I'm trying, Daddy," he whispers. "I really am."

"I know." He watches Leia interacting with the children so easily. She looks around for him once, but her expression softens when she realizes where he's gone. "It's difficult for me, too. We have to be brave together." 

"Why is it hard for you?" Ben asks. He's angry, but he's also genuinely unsure. "You get to have everything you want. You get to be a Jedi Master and married to Mom and no one knows. You get both things. I don't get anything." He's not sure what he means, it just feels unfair. Dad made this situation on purpose; how could it be hard for him?

Luke wishes Ben weren't talking quite so loud, but with Leia's announcement no one is listening to them. "Do you really think I want to hide the truth? I want us both to stand up there with her, proud to say we're a family. I want you to be so excited about having a sister, not burdened with another secret, or doubt." Ben's grown so much. Luke can talk to him like a man now. "You could have that, if you wanted. You could stand up there and be proud that you're going to be a big brother soon. You can go join her and support her in front of everyone. I can't."

But neither can Ben. He can't bring himself to; his heart isn't in it. He's stopped having the dreams, but the weird feeling hasn't gone away completely. Feelings that this sister will make him obsolete. He's bad, and she'll be good, and his parents are known the galaxy-over for being beacons of light and goodness. Ben isn't like that, and they're going to hate him for it when they see what other sorts of children they're capable of having. "If she's better than me... stronger, or... better at being around people... will you still love me?"

"Until the last star in the galaxy fades. Until the universe itself is gone. Until the Force is a distant memory." Luke's eyes are on Leia, and his voice is very quiet, but he speaks with great conviction. "You are my son. My first born... There is nothing you can do that would ever make me stop loving you."

"Does that mean it doesn't have to be a secret forever, then? When I'm older, I can protect my sister--"

Luke nods. "I'd like that... both your mother and I hope someday, when you're both older, that we can tell everyone the truth." He's not sure it will ever come to pass, but he'd like it very much. 

Somehow, that soothes wounds Ben's had as long as he can remember. They're still there, and they'll probably never heal, but they feel tended. He nods, finally fully making eye contact with Luke. "I'm trying really hard. I don't like being angry... but I'm angry a lot.... I know you're trying to help with our private lessons, and it does help. But I'm still angry."

"I know. I know you're trying hard. I wish I could..." He sighs. "I wish I could make everything easy for you. But you'll have Rey, soon... That's her name," he explains. "You won't have to keep secrets from her. You can tell her anything." He puts his arm around Ben, smiling. "I know you're angry about her, but when she finally arrives, I know you'll love her. She's your sister, and she was made with love just like you were. She will need your help to understand everything... And you're already so smart and so strong. You'll be a great teacher someday."

Smiling, proud of himself because Luke is proud of him, Ben thinks it might be nice to have a sister, especially a really little one he could teach everything to. Then he could be like Dad and Mom. A real Jedi. 

Leia comes and sits next to them, leaving the others a respectful distance behind her. She hugs her beautiful son. "Ben, I'm really proud of you!" She kisses his cheek.

Ben makes a face at the kiss, because somehow when Leia says it, it just feels like something moms say. She's proud of _everything_ he does. With Luke, it feels real. It's like his hard work has finally been noticed and pays off. Nothing in the world makes him feel quite as good as it does when Luke calls him  _son_ , and notices his struggles. Remembering the words his father spoke just a few moments ago, he looks at Leia's belly, paying attention for the very first time to baby actually inside of her, instead of the idea of what he feels the baby represents.

"Do you think she'll like me?" he hears himself asking. None of the other students at the school really like him, though all of them tolerate him and are nice. Even the new little ones seem to instinctively know to keep away from him.

Leia rubs her belly through her robes. "She'll love you. I've told you that you two will understand each other in ways no one else does." She smiles at Luke across their son. Ben's as tall as she is, suddenly, and he talks almost like an adult sometimes. How did she and Luke make this enormous, grown-up child? "We started trying to make a sibling for you when you were just a year old, because we didn't want for you to be alone. Luke and I grew up alone, and we know we would have had happier childhoods together. We felt alone all the time--no one around us was like us. We wanted you and Rey to be closer in age, but... this was the will of the Force. Maybe it's better, because now you're big enough to really protect her. She'll love you so much. And yes, she'll  _like_  you."

Did Rey just flutter again? Leia isn't sure, but the thought sends a shock of excitement and happiness through her, and she was already so happy.

Ben still isn't completely convinced, but he wants to believe them. He wants her to like him and to be his friend. He just can't shake the feeling that she's going to be his replacement; the child that they really wanted instead of him. It feels so good sitting there with his mom on one side, his dad on the other, talking about their family. They so rarely get to do that, especially when other people are around. Very hesitantly, while Leia's smiling down at him, Ben reaches out and touches her stomach for the first time.

So thankful for the fact that Ben's trying, suppressing happy tears, Leia takes Ben's hand in both of hers and guides it. "You won't be able to feel much, yet, but that bump is her. When she's bigger, I'll tell you when she kicks, so you can try to feel it. It might be a few more weeks. I only just started feeling her today." She smiles at Luke, finding him already smiling at the two of them. The three of them.  _I love you._

That's the moment, though none of them realize it at the time, that the newest staff member takes a short holovid of them. It was done out of happiness; an intent to capture a joyful moment, but what it shows is Ben's hand on his mother's pregnant stomach, with Master Skywalker leaning in close, smiling, as though he belongs.

Many pass it off as nothing--he's her brother, after all--but the tabloids run with the clip, and splash it all over the HoloNet. By evening, everyone in the Core knows the Princess-Senator-General-Jedi Knight is pregnant again, and, once again, her husband is nowhere in sight.  
\--

Han calls, as he sometimes does, in that short window after Leia finishes her duties at the temple but before Luke has finished his. "So, you guys don't get to watch much on the HoloNet out there, do you?" he asks after they've gone through the basic pleasantries. 

"We have a connection, but we don't use it much. Why?" They're talking over a comlink, voice-only, and Leia's laying on Luke's bed, propped up by pillows, rubbing her bare little belly through her open robes. She assumes he's going to tell her some hilarious tabloid headline, because he always makes sure to tell her about the best ones. 

Han's voice is unusually hesitant. "Look, I mean, it's probably nothing," he says, "but I guess you announced your pregnancy at the school today?" He's not sure how much of the tabloid to believe. "Anyway, apparently some holovid got linked, and," he forces a laugh, for the sake of anyone potentially tapping their secure link, "the tabloids really love making out that Ben and the new one are Luke's." Before she can reply, Han reassures her, "I don't believe them, mind you. It's just a cute video of Ben touching your stomach and Luke sitting happily next to you. It's not like it's anything _weird_. Just, you know how the tabloids go... I'm not around as much, Luke's always there... Nothing we haven't seen before..."

Leia swallows carefully. "Oh. Yes... that was today." She sighs. "I see you all the time. That's absurd. She was conceived during our Life Day break." It's true, she was. "It's not... being treated seriously, is it?"

"Of course you and I know the truth," Han says. "It's like they think you spontaneously became three months pregnant today... Serious, eh... Hard to say. The news that you're pregnant isn't really hitting the big channels, and they're running that video because it's the only one they've got, but most of them are cropping Luke out or just not making any mention of it. The tabloids will be tabloids. I don't think you have to worry about anything... I just thought you should know." Han's tone is flippant, but the unspoken thought behind his call was, _You guys are not being careful enough._

She's relieved but concerned at the same time. "Well... thanks for letting me know." He'll know that means,  _You're right. I'm sorry. We'll be more careful...._

Smiling, she refocuses their attention, for the sake of anyone listening as well as their own happiness. "You saw the video? Ben's trying not to be jealous. He's doing better. And did you see my _belly_!?" She hadn't been showing at all when she was last on Coruscant.

"I'm proud of Ben. I'll have to call earlier sometime so I can talk to him. You looked great... so happy. So big. I can't wait to see you again. We'll probably have to do some press tours next time you're home. Get some family photos... Ben'll have to get a haircut--don't you guys have scissors on that rock?"

Leia laughs. "He won't let me cut it. He loves his hair." Luke walks in, finds her partially undressed on his bed, her robes open, her belly being stoked absently, her breasts in partial view. She smiles in acknowledgment at him, finishing up her call with Han. "But, yes, we'll do all the press when I'm next on Coruscant. I have to come in a couple weeks for a checkup, anyway. Could you arrange it?"

Han groans, and not the sexy kind. "You know I hate doing that kind of shit, especially on my own..." He shuffles around through the comlink, arguing with himself silently, before sighing. "Yeah. Of course I will. You owe me one." 

Luke quietly kneels on the bed while Leia talks, and starts kissing her leg, opening the robes up to reveal her body as he kisses higher.

"I owe you a lot," Leia admits, watching Luke, already getting wet. "I love you, Han. Just let me know what I can do for you... next time I see you...."

"I'll hold you to it... I've got quite the imagination, y'know."

Luke gets to her center and spreads her already parted legs. He kisses her mound before taking her clit into his mouth, aware just how eager she is, and how excited this makes her when she's on a call.

"I know you do...." she croons, relaxing into Luke's caresses. "I can't wait for you to tell me all about it." She smiles. Technically, it might be good for someone to overhear her and Han talking dirty. "Tell me about it right now." She keeps rubbing her belly with her free hand, the comlink in the other. 

Han laughs, then realizes she's being serious. His voice immediately drops to a more sultry tone. "You always get turned on so easily when you're pregnant... I bet you secretly love everyone knowing you're growing another baby now, don't you? You're probably rubbing your belly right now..."

Luke stops licking to stifle a laugh, because sure enough, Leia's doing exactly that. He slides his hand up onto her belly too, possessive, and returns his mouth to her center, letting his fingers slide inside her.

"Mm-hmm," Leia says, tracing her fingers over her shallow navel. "I'm laying in bed with my robes undone and I'm just looking at my body. Touching it. Thinking about getting bigger...."

Han almost asks if Luke's there, too, but then stops himself. He can't ask when they're fooling around, just in case... but surely if he was, he would've said something by now? "You're only three months... you're gonna get way bigger. You were so big when you had Ben... Hard to believe your tiny frame could hold such a big baby."

Luke stifles his moans into Leia's body at Han's words. He kisses her thigh and meets her eyes as they both rub her belly. He sheds his robes, revealing his cock, already hard. While Han talks, he teases her slick opening with his cock head, not pushing in, but slicking himself, and using his cock to run circles around her hard pink clit.

It seems mean to not tell him Luke's there, but what is she supposed to say? She lets Han's words stimulate her, and Luke's body. "I'm so tiny. But I make really big babies." She puts her hand over Luke's on the lower curve of her small belly. "I love having to walk around all the time with my belly, wondering if people notice, feeling the weight, the movements, my clothes getting tight, my breasts aching...."

"Oh, they're noticing, all right. Like I said, it's all over the news... And if they could hear you like this now... Wow. Just talking about your own body gets you all wet, doesn't it? And thinking about the guy that got you pregnant? Bet that _really_ gets your juices flowing."

"Han," she gasps. "Han, I love you." Sometimes she feels like she honestly doesn't deserve him. It's all over the news. The galaxy knows about her pregnancy. She pulls Luke in for a short, quiet kiss. "All of it. It's all... it's all wonderful."  _Inside me, now._

Luke didn't need the order, just the permission. He lifts her legs and sinks into her, doing his best not to make any noise. She's so hot and wet. He places both his hands on her belly and begins to thrust into her, slow and methodically, but deeply, too. He doesn't quite know what they're talking about--it's all over the news?--but whatever it is, it's making Leia's walls convulse passionately.

"Love you too, Leia," Han replies, listening to her labored breathing and sure despite himself that Luke's there and just being quiet for the sake of the call. He's probably been there the whole time. "You touching yourself now? Wish I could see your face... and that big belly of yours, rocking as you move your tiny little hips... I bet your tits are bigger now though, huh? Big and sore and yet aching to be squeezed..."

Luke lets go of her belly with one hand to cup her breast, feeling her need as soon as Han speaks.

She can only make a sound of acknowledgment at first, then says, "They're huge. My belly is struggling to keep up." She rubs the other one, and they're big enough now that if she pulls it up and reaches her head down, she can just lick her nipple with the tip of her tongue. She rocks her hips against Luke's needfully. "I love touching myself when you talk to me, Han," she says, and, technically, it's true.

"Yeah... me too." Han's breath is heavier now as well, and it's clear that even if he may not completely share Luke and Leia's arousal at her pregnancy, he's turned on by Leia being turned on. "You gonna come just telling me how big your body's gotten because of that baby growing inside you? Fuck, yeah, I bet you are. I bet you're soaking your sheets thinking about her growing inside you, and that night she was made..." He wasn't there, but sometimes he gets off just thinking about the crazy sex his twins have with each other.

"I am." Gazing up at Luke, she says, "it was one of the best nights of my life. Han... I had to move my sash higher today. It doesn't fit around my waist right anymore. I'm gonna be so fucking... big...." She draws Luke in deeper. "You love knowing when I'm turned on. It doesn't matter by what. That's all you need...."

"My crazy princess," Han says, feeling himself close. "How dull life would be without you around to keep it alive. So little with such a big, pregnant belly... and a tight little cunt that never stops begging for more..."

Luke's working in her harder and harder now; he's pretty sure the slap of his skin against hers, and the wet sounds she's making due to her arousal as he fucks her, must be audible on the comlink, but he can't stop. Leia's so turned on it's driving him faster and faster to his own end.

Leia reaches her free hand up to the nape of Luke's neck, drawing him close to rest their foreheads together. She's been on the edge of coming for a few moments. "I can't wait to see you. For you to touch me, feel all the changes that this baby's father has put my body through...." She's seeing stars. Other than that, she can only see Luke.

Han doesn't say anything for a few seconds, just breathes heavily, listening, knowing exactly what he's hearing. "Come on, baby," he finally says. "Come for Papa."

She lets herself cry out audibly when she comes, taking silent Luke with her, and she can just hear Han encouraging her. "Come on, baby. That's it. That's it." And then he clearly comes, too, his voice getting more guttural, until it dissolved into ragged breathing.

She holds the collapsed Luke in her arms, catching her breath. "Papa's so good to me," she breathes, and she means it. He lets her put him through so much, and he rarely complains.

Luke gasps into her neck, panting, trembling slightly because of her overwhelming arousal. He holds her tightly, to stop her shaking and keep her safe. 

"Only give as good as I get," Han says after a few seconds of catching his breath. 

Rey definitely flutters that time.

She knows he won't be able to feel her movements, yet, but maybe he can sense her emotional response to their feelings. She moves Luke's hand a little lower. "I'm going to get to bed," she says to Han. "I love you so much."

They sign off, and she settles, completely happy, into Luke's arms. She knows she has to tell him about the tabloids, but for now she just lets him hold her.

Luke rubs her belly, kissing her skin as they recover in silence for a bit after she ends the call. "Didn't expect to come home to that," he teases. "Han plays along so well..."

"Sometimes I feel like we don't deserve him. Then I remember all the universe has put us through--giving us Han is really the least it could do." She kisses him. "Luke... I don't want you to worry, but one of the staff took a holo of us sitting with Ben earlier. It looks completely innocent, but it got leaked, and some of the trashier tabloids and gossip columns think it's... strange that I'm pregnant again with Han far away...."

Some rebellious little part of Luke says, "I don't care." He kisses her shoulder. "Let them gossip." He rubs her belly. "Before you came and joined us, Ben asked me if we'll ever tell the truth... when he's older, he said, and he's strong enough to protect Rey..." He closes his eyes. "I told him I hope so... and the feeling that gave him... I could sense just how much he needed to hear that... to believe it..." He shakes his head. "Let them gossip."

It surprises Leia how happy his reaction makes her. "When Ben's old enough to protect himself and Rey...." She nods. "All Ben's ever really wanted is just to be honest. And be loved, and understood. That's all. He's a good boy." She rubs her hand over Luke's. "Maybe we should take him with us. Somewhere no one knows who we are. We could act like a family all the time--we've never been able to do that before. He could see what it's like, and he'll appreciate better that we don't do what we do to hurt him...."

Luke nods. "We should... perhaps one week with us, then one week just us alone..." He sighs. "Han won't like it... sounds like he's really starting to miss us." Leia and Ben go to see him more regularly than Luke does, but it's been a while since they all went on a vacation together. "I'll make an announcement tomorrow... about the two week breaks every two months... We'll have to start looking soon for some place we can go. We're so well known, we have to be very careful." He doesn't mind the gossip, but he don't really want their secret exposed... not yet anyway.

"Next break, we'll make sure to spend time with Han." She'll be seven months then, and she thinks it will be comforting to her to be all together as her due date gets closer. "He'll understand. He always does."  
\--

She and Luke search for days for a planet that has never been under Republic, Empire, or even Hutt jurisdiction, where Basic and Huttese aren't spoken so there's no market for Core World media and gossip, but there's enough traffic and tourism from offplanet that their presence won't seem strange to the locals.

Finally Leia finds a planet on the edges of the Unknown Regions that had been settled by humans thousands of years ago, that remains an important port of call and refueling planet on long hyperspace journeys for trade ships going into Chiss Space from the Core. They don't speak Basic, nor do they care about Core affairs, but she and Luke and Ben won't seem too out of place. The cities are supposed to be beautiful, and the images she sees remind her of he old fashioned architecture on Naboo. The forests near the capital look like those on Ylesia. "I think I found something," she says to Luke, about a week after they start looking. "Yashuvhu. Have you heard of it?"

"No..." He looks over her shoulder at the datapad she's reading on and smiles as she scrolls through the images. It looks achingly beautiful in some places, quiet and simple, and very remote. It feels good. "I like it... Can you make the contacts when you're on Coruscant next time? I don't want there to be any chance of the reservations being traced back to here..."

"Absolutely." Neither does she. "When I'm there next week for my scan. I'll come back with a new holo of Rey and reservations." She turns and smiles at him, lying behind her on their bed in just his lounge pants, as handsome as the day they met, though they're closer to forty now than nineteen. "We should stay in the main spaceport town--we won't be noticed there. The locals will be used to people passing through from all over. And I promise I won't book some absurd royal suite. Just something big enough for us and Ben."

"Maybe we should move around? Not too much, but perhaps three or four times over the two weeks we're there, just so we don't get too noticed." He's extremely excited about it, and he knows he's being paranoid, but he's also been spooked since that leaked holovid. They're going explicitly to be a family; to show off Leia's belly and be a couple. There can be no room for error.

"You're right. We want to be able to enjoy ourselves and the less the same people see us again and again, the easier it will probably be for us to relax. What do you think, three days, tops, per location? We can hit all the spaceports on planet and maybe even go camping with Ben for a few nights? He'd love that." Before he can answer, she adds, "Can I convince you to rub your pregnant sister's back?"

"Three or four nights sounds good." He sets his hands roaming over her back, strong and firm, seeking out any knots of tension. "How much time are we going to lose getting there and back?" They've done well in the past utilizing the fastest hyperspace lanes on the fastest ships, reserved for high ranking officials in the senate and people on important missions. With clearance and a fast ship, he knows it won't take more than a day or two to get there, but can they risk that?

She moans appreciatively. "Thank you. I love your hands." She gives him a quick kiss over her shoulder. "It's on a semi-major hyperspace route, not that far from the Core, but on the other side. If we travel as civilians we can be there in two days. I think it's well worth it."

Luke nods, kissing her shoulders in between massaging. "I'm so excited about this trip... It will be so good for Ben... and so good for us." He spends a little longer kissing on one spot of her neck. "I'm already thinking about that blue dress, and you wearing those orbs again, and my new vibrating ring..." He nips her skin. "We'll have to find a shop that sells that sort of stuff, once Ben's gone. I want to buy you whatever your heart desires."

"You're really all I need." Sighing into his kisses, she adds, purring happily, "But I'm sure I can come up with some ideas. And... we'll have to pick a day after Ben leaves... we'll walk around all day, sightseeing, eating in cafes. I'll wear the blue dress, and the orbs, and only we'll know how special it is. And you can reach over and rub my belly all the time. You can kiss me in front of the whole galaxy. Knowing your touch is inside me. Knowing my body is being changed by your baby." As his kisses and touches turn more insistent, she asks. "How is that going to make you feel?"

Luke lets out a soft, shaky breath. "Probably way too hard to walk for very long." He slides his hands off her shoulders and around to her belly, holding her from behind. "Everyone's going to look at us and _know_. They'll know she's mine. You're mine. They'll smile at us, and think they've never seen a happier, more in love couple." He rubs her belly with one hand and slides the other up to cup her breast and start rolling her sensitive nipple. "You'll be so much bigger then, too," he whispers. "On this tiny little body." He kisses her neck. "How is that going to make _you_ feel?"

Her breath matches his. "Walking around all day with a big belly? Knowing your daughter is weighing me down? Incredible. Especially if you can just touch me whenever you want." She knows she'll probably be feeling the best she will during her pregnancy at that point--not so big she's dysfunctionally uncomfortable, but late enough that her breasts won't really hurt, and the morning sickness and aches should be completely gone.

But she's going to be very aware of her condition, at the same time.

"I'm going to be insatiable, you know."

"I'm counting on it." Luke chuckles, and holds her again, just relaxing into this fantasy they're painting that will soon be reality. "We'll have to keep it together while Ben's there with us. It's not going to be easy to wait until night every day. I think we'll have to enforce an after-lunch nap every day..."

She shrugs. "Ben gets overstimulated easily. I'm sure he wouldn't mind some quiet alone time for an hour or two in the afternoons. Actually, that might be what keeps him sane on this trip." She doesn't mention that the last real vacation they took with their son, he had his worst outburst ever. They both remember. 

"You're right.... He's been doing much better since I extended that device into his room. I'll have to make one I can bring with us." He was already planning one for their own privacy, but making sure it can protect Ben is important. Luke's still not convinced it's acting as anything but a placebo for Ben, but he's not going to take any chances, either way. "We'll make sure he gets lots of fun things to fiddle with, too... He's been asking me when he gets to build a lightsaber, since some of the older students are getting close... but I'm just not ready for that, yet..."

Leia laughs. "We should give him Threepio to take apart." She doesn't mean that--annoying family members are family members, too. Smiling more softly, she really looks at Luke, the laugh and worry lines on the corners of his eyes that hadn't been there when Ben was born, the beard that might have just a few silver hairs mixed in with the dark gold. "Do you mean he's not ready? Or you're not ready for your son to be that grown up?"

Luke meets her gaze, feels the way she's looking at him and suddenly feels a little old for maybe the first time in his life. "He's not ready." It pains him to say it, but they're always truthful with each other. "He still struggles so much with his anger and jealousy... He's come a long way, but the last thing I want to do is put a weapon in his hands..."

She nods. He's absolutely right--she just wanted to make sure they were on the same page. "He's not even ten, yet. He has a lot of time. You got your first lightsaber when you were twice his age. Besides...." She sighs. "He has a long way to go before I'd trust him with that level of responsibility, too."

"I've never used my anger the way he has... I've been pushed to act based on my anger, but it has never been my first inclination. It's not who I am." His eyes unfocus a little, looking through the past, trying to understand how it came to be Ben's. "He comes to anger first, and actively has to choose against it." Maybe it's from their father... "It's I know it part of the rite of becoming a Jedi, but I'd be happy if he never built one at all..."

She gives him a soft, quick kiss, her hand on his cheek. "He's so young. Let's give him time. And... I heard that, Luke. It's not because of our father. Maybe it's me--I'm quicker to anger than you--"

"Maybe you once were, but you haven't been like that for a long, long time." He holds her close, unable to even remember the last time he heard her raise her voice in anger. She's found so much of her own internal peace over the years... "He'll be like you... when he's older, he'll find his peace."

"Then think of it as just something he has to earn, not something that we're denying him. And you know how much of me learning patience and compassion and peace was because I became a mother? So much of it, for Ben. Maybe when he has a little sister to set an example for..."

"I'm content to be patient, he's the one that has to learn to wait." He kisses her shoulder again. "You're right though... He's going to love Rey. She's going to help ground him and focus his attention. I really think she'll help him find peace." He rubs her belly. "Maybe that's why the Force finally decided to let us have her, now... to help Ben."

She kisses him, a kiss of intense love and contentment. "They're both miracles."


	26. Chapter 26

A few weeks later the weather has warmed enough that Luke schedules a day at the lake for the littles to learn swimming with the Force. Part of the assignment is making the older students help the younger ones. 

It's a beautiful day for it and the students all love playing in the water. Leia is a born natural creating so many new Force techniques that it leaves Luke in awe--but not as much as her pregnant body in her swimsuit does. None of the students notice at all, but it's almost all Luke can focus on. It's only the will of a Jedi Master that keeps his trunks from tenting. 

When she'd been putting on her bathing suit earlier, Leia had been aware of Luke watching her. It's a simple one-piece, but the top has narrow straps, and her breasts are straining them a little. It probably has enough stretch to last her belly awhile, but if her breasts get much bigger, she might have to get a new suit. She'd adjusted the straps multiple times for show, and when she was finally satisfied with how it was hugging her body, she'd run delicate fingers over her nipples and increasingly shallow navel, that would almost certainly start popping out in a few weeks, a visible little bump through all of her clothes.

She knew she was being bad. She knew Luke would feel tortured.

She hadn't cared.

Well, she'd actually cared very much.

That's why, in the predawn the next day, even though they'd, of course, made love the night before, she gets up very early, and goes to the lake alone, stepping out into the night-cooled water, happily feeling it make her lighter as she floats on her back, watching the sky above turn dusky grey. _You want to come up for a swim before breakfast?_ she sends her lover.

Luke had woken when she left but only comes fully awake when she sends for him. It takes a moment to realize where she is and what sort of treat she has in store for him. It's a ridiculously dangerous thing, but he slips out of bed wearing just his pajama pants and a robe. He finds her in the water, some distance from where they teach the students and watches her in the waning moonlight. 

He undresses completely, leaving his robe and pants on the shore, slipping into the cold water completely naked to swim out to her. "You're terrible," he gasps before kissing her and finally pressing his hot hands into her softly bulging curves. 

She shares a memory with him--the two of them drunk, nineteen years old, playing in a pond by the Alliance base after the party following the victory at Yavin. "I wanted you then," she says, sighing into his hands on her body. "I think I already loved you. But we were so young... I wanted you to come to me...." She kisses him.

Luke laughs, breathless. "I was so nervous... I'd never even seen a naked woman before..." He'd only caught glimpses of her body then, but it had been more than enough. "I was so shy... So afraid you'd say no and I'd lose you as a friend... I'd lost so much then... I couldn't risk it." He pulls her close, mouth on her neck. "I could've never dreamed this..." He rubs her belly through her suit. 

Leia can barely contain her happiness. To think they'd be expecting their second child, having come from such innocent beginnings. "I wasn't a virgin but... I knew I had to wait for you. That you'd be worth it. When you were ready. I'd... lost so much, too. Finding you was... the only thing that was getting me through, sometimes." She leans into his arms, sighing as he rubs her body, adjusting his hand and pressing it down to feel Rey's movements. She should be big enough for him to notice. "Look at us now."

Luke's fingers splay out on her belly. "I wouldn't have said it then, but I'm glad you waited now. I was too young. I wasn't ready. I would've screwed things up..." Luke loves when she directs his hands on her belly, showing him where to touch to feel their daughter. "Look at us now," he echoes. "Two orphans who'd lost everything, creating a family together. A real family, filled with so much love and belonging..." He presses their foreheads together, basking in the sensation.

Luke isn't as comfortable in the water as she is, and she wants him to enjoy this, so they stay near the shore. She smiles as she puts her arms around his neck, using the water to help lift her to his height, kissing him.

Rey turns a somersault that time, and Leia gasps and laughs. "Did you feel that? She's happy we're happy. Our ray of light." 

"I felt it!" He laughs, touching her belly more firmly, but Rey's settled down peacefully now. He slides his hands around her waist. "Did you know that night I couldn't swim?" He smiles tightly, remembering fondly. "I was so afraid I was going to drown if you dragged me into the deeper water, but I couldn't tell you no. I saved the galaxy, but I couldn't tell the girl I loved that I didn't know how to swim..."

Somehow knowing that she was the girl he loves even that soon after meeting makes her heart soar. She kisses him deeply. "I knew where you were from, that you'd never been offplanet. So yes." She laughs. "I knew. That's why I took you there." She kisses him again, pressing her body to his. "I thought if I shared it with you... maybe you'd like me as much as I liked you. I wasn't about to let someone else snatch you up at that party. I saw how they were looking at you." She kisses his neck as she talks. "Beautiful golden boy, war hero... so good and sweet. I think the whole Alliance wanted you...."

He can only laugh. His perception of the world at that time, and hers... "I was so lost and alone. Swept up by everything, but just going with the flow. I thought you were the only one who cared... you and Han, sometimes, when it suited him..." In retrospect, Han had been supporting him far more than Luke ever gave him credit for. "I never dreamed you liked me back then... not like I liked you. I was crazy about you." He looks into her eyes. "I'm still crazy about you."

"Ever since I first saw you, I knew I would be with you. You were always the one." 

Luke's not sure he believes her, not deep down, but it doesn't matter anymore. They belong to each other utterly, now.

Smiling mischievously, she backs away a bit, biting her lip as she plays with the straps of her suit. "I think I need a new suit. I'm going to spill out the top...."

"You say that like it's a bad thing..." He watches as the straps make her breasts bounce in the water. Her nipples are clearly defined against the tight fabric, thick and hard. It's a treat for Luke, but it's definitely reaching it's limits for teaching. He swims after her, hands reaching.

She teases him by swimming away, stopping a few meters away from him to pull down her swimsuit top and rub her breasts, her hard nipples, staring at him. 

Grinning, Luke swims after her, using some of her Force propulsion techniques to help him cover the distance between them. He's not as good as she is at them, but she's not trying to actually escape. "That's _my_ job," he says watching her roll her nipples.

She debates between making him chase her or just going to him, and the latter wins out. "Then do your job," she whispers, closing the distance, putting her arms back around his neck. 

Luke pulls her close so she can wrap her legs around him to keep them together and buries his face against her breasts, holding her out of the water just enough that he can suckle one, attacking it much more firmly than she'd been doing, just the other side of too much. He wants her to feel his adoration, his inability to help himself. His other hand cups her other breast, and he switches between them, licking and suckling each in turn.

She moans into his touches, feeling his cock rub against her through her suit. Reaching down, she moves her suit down and over enough that he can enter her, and he does. 

Luke has to abandon the pleasure of her breasts when he enters her, gasping into her neck instead. He grips her hips, using his hands to move her up and down in the water. After a few seconds he stares up at her, the sky her crown of stars. They move closer to the shore again so he can stand as they make love, and then he can put a hand on her belly, groaning when he lets himself remember how little her tummy was when she first realized she was pregnant on Ylesia, and how much he has to stretch his fingers now to try and touch all of it, and how he can't. She's only four months and is still going to get much bigger, but like this she's close to perfection to him. He shares all of his thoughts and feelings with her. She's too big to completely touch with one hand now, and he wants her bigger yet.

Hearing his thoughts, Leia whispers. "Oh, yeah? You want me bigger? You want me so big you have to help me get out of bed? When I'm bigger we can come up to the lake to make love all the time. You can use the water to help hold and rock my big... swollen... body...." She leans down and bites his neck. 

Of course they're always turned on by the same things, but Leia reflects for a moment on how grateful she is to have him; for him to enjoy her body as much as she does. 

"We can even go to Ylesia and see if we can make another one in a couple years...."

Luke groans appreciatively in her ear, tightening his grip so he can move with more intent. He's already so close, making love to her under the starlight. " _Leia_ ," he gasps. The future is so beautiful and bright with her in it... He has loved her for years and years now, but he knows he loves her so much more now than he did before... He tightens again, so close. "I love you," he croons, to her and the sky. "My perfect, pregnant sister..."

Leia pulses and draws him deeper, moaning in his ear. She loves hearing the list of everything she is to him--sister, wife, lover, friend, mother to his children. They are each other's universe. They always were.

They hold each other, breathing ragged breaths together. It's always so good. Always. She still gets amazed.

She looks at Luke in the starlight and smoothes his hair. He looks so different from how he looked when they met, but she seems to think every version of him is the most beautiful thing she's ever seen. "You're gorgeous."

Such comments make Luke bashful, but he doesn't look away from her. He stares into her eyes as they come together, gasping each other's names, her filling him as much as he fills her. They sooth and fulfill each other, and even as he's connecting with her, he's craving more, loving her even more. She's already his wife, already his sister, the mother to his children, his soulmate, and still it feels like those labels just touch the tip of the iceberg of what she means to him. "I love you," he says, because there's nothing else he can say that even comes close. " _So_ much."

Afterwards, they lie in the grass by the lake for a few minutes to dry off. The kids won't be up until about half an hour after dawn, and the sky is only just now turning pink--they have time to get back. "Did you like the surprise?" Leia asks.

This quiet peace is one of Luke's favorite times of day... even the creatures in the forest are still sleeping. He's alone there with just Leia, basking in her warmth as their skin cools in the pre-dawn chill. "Yes." He turns his head to look at her. She's pulled her swimsuit back on, and he loves the way the wet material clings to her every curve. Rolling on his side, he slides his hand over her belly. "Dangerous, but worth it."

Rey's already kicking, and Leia wonders if he knew before he touched her belly. She sits up slightly and kisses him. "Technically dangerous, but I'm not worried. Who else would be crazy enough to swim in a lake before dawn?"

"Everyone's asleep," Luke agrees. It's another perk of the Force--that ability to quickly and efficiently check just how naughty they could be. He ghosts his hand lower, to where the swimsuit covers her opening and he enjoys just how she feels, barely covered by the fabric. "We should've done this sort of thing a lot sooner..." It's sort of like the big bath back on Ylesia, but with so much more room to move.

"We'll do it a lot this summer." Now that Leia's temporarily satiated, she's starving. "Let's go back so we can go to our rooms and act like nothing happened," she giggles. "I think... I might need help up."

Luke doesn't want to go back so soon; he wants to make love to her again, on the shore, with the water lapping at their feet. But she's promised more in the summer, and he'll be patient until then. Besides, he's hungry, too. Sitting up, he looks at her, aware she could get up on her own, but loving that she's asking for help. Loving that she's getting to the point of needing it. Loving the way the wet bathing suit clings to her body and defines every curve almost more than when she's just naked. He lets her know why he's looking and how much he appreciates it, before putting his hands out to help her up.

Though she could bask in his love and appreciation of her body all day, she takes his hands and feels the weight inside her shift as she stands up. After all these years, she's finally pregnant again, and every once in awhile she can still hardly believe it. She feels like she's walking on air down the soft dirt path back to the temple, openly leaning into Luke until they get closer.

Twenty minutes later, she wakes Ben up gently. He's getting to an age where he seems to make a big-kid point of sleeping as late as she'll let him. When he's up and dressed, he floats one of his model X-wings off the shelf above his bed and into Leia's hands. "It's for Rey," he says, his tone sullen as usual, but Leia can see his reluctant fondness peaking through. 

This is a new one, and Leia realizes he must have _made_ it for his sister. She doesn't bother telling him she won't be big enough to play with it for a few years--after all, it can sit on a shelf in her room, or hang from the ceiling. She just thanks him, trying not to let him know how moved she is, because it might embarrass him.

She tells Luke about it at breakfast, softly, and they both look over at Ben to see him smiling as he talks to Toth at the next table. "He's... doing... great...." she says, not used to stringing those words together to describe her troubled son. 

Luke's eyes glisten as he looks at his son, feeling pride and hope swelling in his heart. Rey is going to make everything better between them, he just knows it. Sisters have that ability. "Should we tell him our plans for next month?" he asks. "Or should it be a surprise?"

Leia stops shoving melon in her mouth for a moment. It's all she's wanted to eat for weeks. "I think we should tell him--you know how betrayed he feels if something's kept from him at all. He doesn't like surprises. Especially since we want him to be with Han for the last few days." 

"I'll tell him during our private session this afternoon. I bet he'll be thrilled. Well, perhaps not about having to spend time alone with Han, but..." He glances at her and, laughing, pushes the fruit from his plate onto hers. "You're not actually just growing a melon in there, are you?"

It's completely ridiculous how happy she is that Luke gave her his fruit, and she sends him the feeling. "I don't think melons can kick." _Stars, I love you._ "I think that's a good idea. Is he doing as well in the private sessions as he is...?" She gestures helplessly to her son, the boy who's never really managed to make friends with a child, finally happily talking to another boy at least somewhat close to his age. 

Luke forces himself to look away from her, because he's got hearts in his eyes watching as she happily starts in on his melon, and the last thing he needs is for the rumors that are already flying to get even more out of hand. It's easier to look at Ben. "He's doing really well," he softly says, his voice full of affection. "He doesn't like meditating for so long, but his attitude is so good once he finishes, and I think he knows it. He's starting to really understand and see the benefits. And... of course, we just talk then." _As father and son._ "He knows it's the one time we can be totally open to each other... It means a lot to him."

It means so much to her that Luke and Ben are connecting in a way they hadn't enough, before. _You're the best father I could hope for for my children._ "He's told me how much he appreciates it." She's hopeful about the future. "I think that's the best setting for you to talk to him. If he takes it badly, I'll know, and then we can all talk it over."

They sit in silence for some time, just basking in each other's presence and enjoying their lives together. Lunch is over too soon, and they go about their day, each teaching their own classes easily, effortlessly. They're used to this life and both have adapted well to it. 

Mid-afternoon Luke meets Ben in one of the private meditation rooms and settles down for thirty minutes of self-contemplation during which time Luke spends grooming and smoothing Ben's energy in the Force. When it's over, Luke stretches out on the floor. "Your mother and I were thinking about going on a trip together next month... Just the three of us."

Ben's excitement makes his heart soar. "Me and you and Mom? Really!? Isn't that... not safe?" he asks, sitting forward on his knees. "Won't people talk about us?" He's been taught to be so careful. The thought makes him ecstatic, but his conditioned anxiety around acknowledging his father in public gives him pause. 

Luke tries not to smile too much. "We're going to a planet on the Rim that's never been under Imperial or Hutt control. It should be safe, and we'll take certain precautions to make sure we stay safe. We're really looking forward to it and we hope you are too. It's just for five days... Then Papa and Uncle Chewie will take you camping while Mom and I spend some days alone..."

Ben's heart sinks a little. "Do I have to? Why don't you and Mom come camping with us?"

Luke stares off into the distance for a moment. "Your mother and I really want to spend sometime alone together... We've also never been able to be out in public together as a loving couple."

"You just spent three weeks together a couple months ago!" Ben doesn't understand, but the last time they spent time alone together, Mom came back with a baby on the way. He doesn't trust their intentions alone, though he knows she can't get pregnant twice over. It still feels weird to him; treacherous. "Dad, don't make me stay with Han!"

"When we were on Ylesia, we didn't go out..." Luke sighs because there's no way to explain this to a nine-year-old. "I know you don't understand why we need time alone together, but we do. And Han is your father every bit as much as I am. You must remember that. He loves you so much. He'll never admit it, but he hurts so much when you're mean to him. He's never done anything to deserve that from you. When you were younger it wasn't so bad, but you're old enough now that you need to treat him with respect. How can you become a Jedi and be sent on important missions if you can't even spend five days with your Papa and Chewie?" He doesn't say he's disappointed, but his voice conveys some of it. 

What Ben really takes to heart is the part about being a Jedi. He's always wanted to be closer to his father, and the best way to do that--and to prove the worth he knows he has to everyone, as well as himself--is to be the best Jedi he can be. He has natural talent, resolve, and his parents are his teachers. He has all of the makings to become the best, and he knows it. He just has to prove it. "Daddy, I'll try...." He sighs. "But other kids don't have to have three parents...."

"Oh, Ben. You say that like having three parents is a bad thing. You get more love, more presents, more experiences... I grew up without a mom _or_ a dad... I had wonderful aunt and uncle, but back then, more than anything, I wanted to know my real parents... You're very lucky. You have three. And we all love you more than life itself." He puts his arm around Ben and tries to share just a bit of his feelings for Han--the joy when he came back at the Battle of Yavin, the respect he has for the man, the gratitude for all he's done for him and Leia. "It sounds so frustrating to hear, but you'll understand when you're older..."

Ben sighs heavily, and decides to try to find some way to make this bearable. "Chewie's going camping with us, too?" 

"Of course. You know Papa rarely goes anywhere without Uncle Chewie." He releases Ben, resuming his more serious meditation pose. "It doesn't have to be camping, either, you know. I'm sure Papa would be happy to do anything you wanted."

"I want to go camping with Chewie. And Papa," he adds reluctantly. It's been easier to try lately.

Nodding, Luke bumps their shoulders together. "And so you take your first step into adulthood."

Ben smiles. "Does that mean I get to build a lightsaber?!"

That makes Luke's heart tighten up for a moment, but he doesn't let it show on his face. "I said your _first_ step!" He can't believe his little baby boy is almost ten. "Don't be in such a hurry to grow up."  
\--

Leia's known for wearing her chestnut hair in elaborate braids in public, so she's lightened the color a little for their trip, wearing it down without even a small braid over the crown of her head--it's all loose and free, falling now half--way between her hips and knees. They've given Ben a significant haircut and his clothes are a far cry from his usual Jedi robes. Leia tries to take his hand, but he won't let her. He's ten now. Maybe she should let him assert his independence.

Leia wears the blue dress on the transport to Yashuvhu, partially out of excitement, and partially because hardly anything else fits anymore. Partly because she wants to see the light in Luke's eyes when he sees her in it for the first time.

Luke is pretty sure he's never worn red in his life before, but that's what he wears on the transport. It's not gaudy, but it does draw the eye to the shirt and not his face. He has more casual clothes in his luggage, but wanted to look as little like himself as possible during the two day flight to Yashuvhu. Ben's unhappy they cut his hair, but the mood passes fairly quickly once they're in the black past the mid worlds and they start tentatively testing the freedom together. 

"You look even more amazing than I thought you would," Luke says when he sees Leia in the maternity dress he bought her years ago on Naboo. He's just spent almost an hour in the bathroom, shaving his beard and trimming his hair. He almost doesn't recognize the man who looks at him from the mirror when he does. 

Leia rises and goes to him, smiling brightly. "You look so young!" He is young, but she means comparatively. "Force, you're beautiful. I always loved the beard but... I think I like being reminded of what's under it." She kisses him openly, pressing her body against his. 

Ben, if anything, is happy to see his parents being open with their relationship. They don't even kiss in front of him very often. 

Taking a step back, Leia says, "You like it?" She means the dress. "I don't know if it will fit me all the way to the end, honestly." But it's still more than big enough now, the gathers of the skirt still giving some room for her growing belly.

Luke grins, and without the beard the slight pinking of his cheeks is readily apparent. "You look young, too... like you're twenty-five and pregnant with Ben again..." He gives Ben a wink. To Leia, he gives a more private thought. _Seeing you outgrow_ that _dress will be a treat in of itself._

_I'll see what I can do,_ she replies, smiling. _There better be melon on Yashuvhu._

They've been taking it easy on the transport, and Leia's excited for fresh air and sunshine and better food on the ground... not to mention the three of them getting to act like a normal family in public. Rey's very active as they disembark, and Leia thinks it's because she does something she hasn't done in eleven years. With her bag slung over one shoulder, Ben on her left, she takes Luke's hand with her right.

She's holding his hand. Where hundreds of people might see them.

Leia's heart is beating so hard. Rey's practically doing gymnastics, and Leia rests her other hand on her belly, sending her daughter calming thoughts.

The smile on Luke's face could probably split the sun, and he knows Ben feels their happiness because of the way he keeps looking up at them in curiosity. They navigate through the streets, and Luke battles his self-consciousness--he wants everyone to look at them. He wants them to see his gorgeous, pregnant wife and handsome son. He wants people to stare at his family. And he is also paranoid of being recognized. Traveling out of the city helps, where there are less tourists, and less curious eyes. This world has never been part of the Empire or the Republic, and they have very little interests in the affairs of offworlders, other than to part them from their money.

Their first three days, they're staying in a small detached house instead of a hotel, because Luke thought it was safer and more romantic. It's on the edges of a decently sized town, with plenty of shopping and restaurants, but not as many tourists as the port city. None of them have any interest in seeing Yashuvhu's famous crystal caves or singing mountains; they just want the chance to stroll down the street as a family.

After storing their luggage at the house and getting a chance to freshen up, Luke says, "What should we do first? Anyone hungry?"

"I think you know the answer to that," laughs Leia. He has a pregnant wife and a son who grows like a weed. Yashuvhu's suns are about to set, the temperature is perfect, and Leia can't wait to walk into a cafe with her boys. After dinner they can stroll down the footpaths along the canals.

She and Ben are sitting on the couch in the house's small living room, and Ben's been in a wonderful mood. "Do you want to feel her?" Leia asks, and Ben's smile is wide enough that she can see the spaces on the sides where he's lost baby teeth and the adult teeth are still coming in, which is adorable, and makes Leia even happier. "Right here." She pats her belly to show him, and he eagerly reaches out.

"Wow!" He says. "She's getting strong!"

"You're telling _me_?" Leia says, smiling even brighter. She is getting strong, but she can't really kick hard enough to bother her yet. It still feels magical. "She hasn't stopped since we got off the transport."

None of them can read the signs on the businesses, and there really aren't the categories of food that they're used to there, anyway. They pick a cafe a couple blocks away with outdoor seating so they can feel the warm night air and watch the glowing insects dance through the trees. 

The server hands them menus printed in horribly translated Basic after seating them, then smiles at Leia. "How... many month?"

"Five," Leia says, enunciating clearly. She doesn't speak a single word of Yashi, and this woman sounds like she has picked up only a few words of Basic.

"So big!" She laughs. "Big good. Good... for baby, yuh?"

"Yes," Luke says, smiling so much his face hurts. "Very good."

"It's my sister," Ben says, and he sounds proud. He's allowed to say it, for once in his life, and his heart absolutely sings, _These are my parents, and this is my sister._

Luke reaches across the table to hold Leia's hand while the server smiles and coos. When she leaves to get their food, Luke finds himself staring adoringly at Leia. "I could get used to this."

"Me too!" Ben chimes.

Seeing the way her husband is looking at her, Leia boldly leans in and kisses him. It's a kiss that isn't too much for the cafe, but it's still the first time she's kissed him in public since they were teenagers. 

It leaves Luke's heart beating faster nevertheless, and staring at her like he's never seen her before. He's not sure how, after ten years together, he can still fall in love with her more every single day, but here they are.

Ben eyes them carefully, smiling as if he's planning something devious, but nothing seems to materialize. After eating the strange but filling food, they take the promised stroll along the canals, Luke and Leia hand-in-hand, Ben alternating between them. "This is so nice," Luke says as they stop to sit on a bench and watch the people. Ben's bought some crumbs to feed to the fish, and Luke happily checks on Rey. "She's finally asleep."

Leia sighs. "She wore herself out. I wonder why she's been so excited since we got here." She shakes her head. "Probably because we are...." She leans into Luke, resting her head on his shoulder, watching their son call the fish and start tossing them their dinner.

It's still hard for Luke to let himself reach out and hold Leia in public. The footpath isn't crowded, but it's far from empty. His arm is around his wife, and his hand is on her pregnant belly. They're obvious to anyone that pass, but most people pay them no mind. He can touch her stomach while holding her intimately and no one bats an eye. "We should've been doing this sort of thing for years," he quietly says.

Leia sighs contentedly. "I think we both felt... held hostage by our situation. I didn't even think of it until the moment I suggested it." Rey's asleep, Ben's the happiest she's ever seen him, and Luke's strong, gentle arms are around her in public, not just for a quick hug, but claiming her as his own, claiming the baby inside her as his own. She's so relaxed. She feels like she's dreaming.

Ben doesn't argue about going to bed, and doesn't make a face when Leia kisses his cheeks. They tell him he can read for half an hour, and, sure enough, when they check on him forty minutes later, he's fast asleep. Closing the door to Ben's room, Leia gazes lovingly at Luke.

Luke is almost afraid to touch her again, as if he'll wake up from this perfect dream if he does, but after they make it back into the living room he moves close to kiss her. It's not full of fiery passion yet, but conveys intense emotion and love. He's almost sad, because even though this is the first day, he's keenly aware of the fact that it has to eventually end. Pushing aside the sadness, he moves his body against hers, pressed gently against her belly, almost dancing. "I love you."

Her smile couldn't be brighter. "Oh, I love _you_. My husband. My children's father." She puts her arms around his neck. "Have we ever danced together? I don't think we have." It seems strange, after all these years. 

"When could we have had the chance?" Luke makes his movements a bit more intentional. "Let's find a place we can dance while we're here. I want everyone to watch." He leans in to kiss her neck, and it's surprisingly strange to do without a beard. He nuzzles her, making his hands a bit more intimate on her body. "I want everyone to know you're mine. That this is mine." He caresses the belly between them.

She smiles, "Me too. Please, I would love that...."

Rey's still sleeping, so the only thing to feel is Leia's increasing curves, and she sighs happily into his touches. Everything's so peaceful. They sway together to no music, just basking in their love, Leia's hand at the nape of Luke's neck as their foreheads and noses touch. "This is so romantic...."

"I'm so happy... and I don't think I've ever seen Ben so happy..." He closes his eyes as they move together, just holding each other, enjoying the sensation between them. He thought he'd be completely consumed by sexual desire the moment they were alone together, but he's been enjoying just being a father, and having a family, that although the lust is burning still beneath it all, he's not in any rush just yet. They can have sex almost anytime... being a family together is much, much rarer. 

"I'm so glad we brought Ben. This is already really good for him." Leia wants to jokingly ask him if they can just stay there, but she knows they can't, and there's no use acknowledging the end of this when they're at the beginning. She kisses him softly, still swaying. She wants to make love, but she wants to take it very slowly. 

Luke feels it too, that unspoken desire between them wishing this was their real life. It's fruitless to discuss though; there's no happy ending. They can only steal moments like this together once in a while. Maybe more often, now that they're making an effort, and Ben is older, and Rey is on the way. 

After all, they have the rest of their lives together.


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a lot of sex coming up over the next few chapters. Like... a lot. Unless you guys would rather we cut it down? If you've got a preference please voice it now!

"So, there's a reason I booked this particular house..." He leads her into the backyard, where they hadn't had a chance to go before, and there's a very cozy deck with a sunken sitting area full of pillows, overlooking the little quiet city. It's private in that there aren't any peeping neighbors, but it's also completely exposed. Theoretically, anyone could see them. It's the sort of place they'd never risk even touching each other on a core world, just in case. The lights are dim and romantic, and the city lights twinkle as he leads her down into the pillows.

"Luke, I don't know how we still manage to surprise each other, but you never cease to amaze me." She wraps her arms around his neck again after they're lounging, kissing him deeply, slowly as he leans over her. "Anyone could walk by...." she whispers. 

"I was a little worried you'd be put off by that fact," Luke says as he slides his hands up her waist, gathering the long hem in his hands so he can expose her legs. "But I had a feeling you'd enjoy the prospect as much as I do..." Not that Luke necessarily wants to be seen by other people, but there's a thrill in knowing that they could be, and that it'd be entirely okay if they were. It's freeing.

"How could I be put off by anything that turns you on?" She kisses him, rubbing her leg against his hardening cock. "Besides... it's good to feel safe. Free. Freer than we've maybe ever been." She tries to adjust so she's under him as they kiss, and the fact that it doesn't quite work due to her shape sends a wave of happiness and arousal through her body and across their connection. 

Luke laughs and realizes completely just what their connection to each other really means. She will always be into whatever he's into because of their connection and vice versa. He helps position his body over her as best he can due to her belly and rubs her through her dress even once he has it pushed up enough to make love to her. He's not sure why, but he wants her to keep the dress on, at least for now. He quickly gets his pants off, already quite hard from her rubbing. "I love this... Making love to my pregnant sister and wife where anyone could see..."

"Anyone could see how much you love me, how much you want me, how rubbing my belly turns you on. It would be obvious to anyone that you're the one who knocked up your sister." Leia bends her knees and tilts her hips up. She's so wet, and she takes him into her easily, looking into his eyes as their consciousnesses join. There's a soft layer of cotton between her torso and Luke's, and she likes the way it helps his hand slide over her belly. "I give this position two, maybe three more weeks," Leia jokes, her hand joining his as she uses the muscles of her walls to draw him deep, kissing his neck. 

Luke takes ragged, shallow breaths as he thrusts into her, feeling every change in her body, every new tightness, every new curve. He kisses her with growing desperation. "It's hard to believe you could be any sexier, but here we are..."After this vacation they'll have to start making love in different ways but he loves pushing the limits now. "I'm so happy," he gasps into her ear. "You're so perfect. Every single cell is tuned exactly to what I've always wanted."

No one walks by the whole time, but they could have, so Leia's sense of danger and freedom are both heightened at the same time in a way that only turns her on all the more. She holds him tight, feeling incredible intimacy with him out under the sky, the dance of the lightflies. The heavier her belly gets, the more it pushes down on her, and the easier it is to stimulate her clit. He rocks against her and hits it perfectly, his body filling hers, completing her. She whispers his name, her breath hot on his neck. 

"Leia," he moans into her ear. He's getting close and knows she is too. "Tell me what you want. Tell me every desire you've ever had. I want to make you happier than you've ever been." He knows they never keep things from each other, he just wants to hear her say it aloud—all the things they only whisper in the privacy of their hearts. 

"Just you. You're everything." She smiles. "If you want to play, I can think of a few things, but they're all just... decoration. I want you. I've always wanted you more than... anything," she gasps into him. "Tonight, I want you here, under the stars. And again in our bed, and then to fall asleep still clinging to each other. Sometime on this trip, I want to walk around all day with the orbs in until I can't stand it anymore, and I want you to rub my belly the whole time. And... sometime I also want to be tied up with my hands behind my back. But I want any way we can be together. I want you. Oh, Luke...." She pulls his hair, pulling her legs higher. "Luke, make love to me...."

That's the perfect amount of things he wants to hear from her; the perfect assortment of words. He'll make all of those fantasies come true and, he hopes, many more. His cock has hardened throughout her words and now he holds her down and fucks her with long strong strokes, pouring his love into her, worshipping every inch of her body. "It's yours. All of it. All of me. Everything you want is yours."

He's so hard that his girth fills her fully and almost makes her tremble. "Ugnh... Luke, say it again. That you're mine. I'm yours. All yours. This body was created at the same moment as yours and we were made to belong to each other." She increases her rocks, meeting his thrusts. "Luke... _Luke_ , tell me about how I belong to you--" She rubs her breasts through her dress.

"You're mine, Leia," Luke whispers hotly in her ear. "And I'm yours. My soul, my mind, my body. Everything. I belong to you. There's no one else. There's never been anyone else..." He shakes as he fucks her, feeling her body trembling and tensing at his words. "There could never be anyone else. Only you." He touches her body, rubbing her belly and her breasts through her dress, but focusing mostly on his hips pumping into hers, filling her, stretching her, making her his own all the while giving himself utterly to her. "Everything I've ever done," he gasps, "has been to find you, to serve you, to worship you..."

"Luke," she gasps. "You found me. I'm yours. Oh, _Force_ , I'm yours!" She puts her hands on his hips, pulling him deeper. "I love you, I love you, Luke! Fill me!" And she feels herself start to fall over the edge. 

Luke holds on for one moment longer than she does, feeling the glorious, delicious sensation of Leia's orgasm slam into him before he releases into her, pushing her legs back so he can push deep inside her as he comes. He knows he's bruising her and it doesn't matter because she's digging her nails into him, the two claiming each other almost ritualistically. "I love you," he moans as he continues to spurt into her, his body making long, sweeping strokes as she pulses around him, pulling out every drop inside him. "Mine," he growls, biting her neck. "My perfect pregnant sister and wife." He groans as another ribbon of come is pulled out of him by her clenching walls. "My soul. My light."

She moans his name into every single breath, taking him, giving herself to him, until they're panting into each other's arms, finally aware again. There's always a minute or two when she comes with Luke that she is almost completely unaware of spacetime at all. She pants, drawing his body against hers desperately. "Hold me--hold me," she gasps, though he already is, and she loves it, loves him. Her whole body is coming around him, and she's still moaning into his touches.

And then, eventually, the nova subsides, and she only sees dewy bright eyes searching hers, and she falls in love in an instant, all over again. "Luke...." she breathes languidly, falling against the cushions. 

"Leia," he gasps, seeing her again as the brilliance dies down, and thinks that she's far more beautiful than the orgasm he just had. He holds her close, pulling her leg over his hip, keeping himself buried inside her, her belly so big now it pushes into his, and he loves it, and pulls her even closer. "You're so big," he gasps, stroking her sweat-damp skin. "You're so little and so big." He throbs inside her still, his body singing. "I don't want this vacation to ever end..." He stares adoringly into her eyes.

She's still pulsing, and she could go again as soon as he's ready. "You... Luke... I love you. Force, look at those blue eyes." She kisses him. "Mmmm...." She sighs into his neck.

After five or ten minutes, she rises, pulling her dress back down over her, stretching her back with her hands on it. "I'm tired... I want you to fuck me to sleep in our bed," she takes his hand. "As soon as you're ready...."

"I'm always ready," Luke says, and when he's with her, he almost always is. Grinning, he bends down and scoops her up into his arms, sighing at her increased weight. She's deliciously heavy, but nothing he can't handle, not even without using the Force. He wants to feel her all himself. He carries her inside and gently deposits her on the bed, stepping back to pull off all of his clothes while keeping his eyes trained on her beautiful body as she undresses. His cock is only half hard, but getting it back up is half the fun.

Leia sucks on one finger watching him, her other hand touching her nub between her legs. "Look at you. You're almost thirty-five and you look like a sculpture," she croons. "That's how a Jedi should look. Like his body is a natural but well-oiled machine." She knows she's probably making him uncomfortable, but, sometimes, she loves that. "I'm over here, bursting with your _second_ baby, and _you_ look like a twenty-year-old demigod. How did I get this lucky?"

She trails wet fingers down the darkening line in the center of her belly, rubbing her soaked cunt with both hands when she gets there. 

The words she says are mostly for her own benefit, but her actions are for Luke's, and as he watches her rubbing the big belly he gave her, and spreads her legs to show him her pink cunt, slick with her excitement and his come, his cock slowly rises. "Look at _you_ ," he echoes, moving closer but not yet kneeling on the bed. "Almost thirty-five and a queen mother. That's how a wife should look. Bursting with her brother's baby, soaking wet from sex and aching for yet more... You look so gorgeous, Leia. Your eyes alone could bring a grown man to his knees." As a point, he kneels on the bed in front of her, just looking at her enlarged, darkened nipples, her curved belly starting to bulge, and that hole he has filled a thousand times and wants to worship at yet again. "I may look like a demi-god, but you _are_ a goddess."

He couldn't have responded better for her. She almost doubles over in ecstasy, but a little laughing at the two of at the same time, aroused, overcome, happy. "I know," she whispers. "I've known that since I was first carrying Ben. I created life inside me. Luke, I'm so powerful. Do you see me?" One hand comes up to cup the curve of her belly, while the other still works her opening, looking at Luke. "I always knew I was special, but until then, I didn't know I was so special that I could make a baby in my belly. Look at me, look at what we've done...." She reaches a hand for him.

Luke takes her hand and lets her pull him close, kissing her first before he does anything else, because he loves her more than life itself and somehow kissing her helps him communicate that more than anything else. "I see you," he breathes into her skin. "Bursting with life... life we created together, from our love. This is us." He slides his hands over her belly. "This is the manifestation of our love for each other... Ten years in the making." He slides his cock against her wet slit, not yet pushing in, teasing her lovingly. "You took my love, and you turned it into a _baby_." He kisses her neck. "Our baby. We're going to have another baby together, Leia. You and me." The Force still loves them: brother and sister, farmboy and princess, Jedi and queen. The universe still approves of them. They've been allowed to create life together again. Their love is light.

His words take her so close with so little touching. "I love you," she says, though she thinks she's said it a dozen times today already. "How I love you. More all the time." She reaches down and strokes his cock. "I'm so glad I'm your sister, and your wife, and your friend, and the mother of your babies. Your lover. Your... partner in adventures." She bites and sucks on his neck, leaving marks. "Being here. Being... bad... kissing and touching each other in public...." She loves his hand on her now very round belly, her taught, sensitive skin.

As soon as he starts to settle between her legs, she pushes him over onto his back, straddling him with enthusiasm. "Let me ride you. I want you to be able to see me."

Luke stares up at his queen, his goddess, and sees nothing else in the universe as she rides him, her hips undulating, her belly swaying, her breasts dancing. He touches her stomach, her waist, her breasts before settling on her nipples, thumbs and fingers taking turns rolling and pinching them just to her level of pleasure. He's already come once, so his mind feels clearer now, his ability to hold out is increased. He can savor each and every sensation of their union; Leia's weight on his legs, the sweat glistening on her pale skin, the warm depths of her eyes, the waves of hair cascading down her back.

"Harder," he says, lifting his hips to meet her downward thrusts. They were mostly gentle outside, but now he wants to feel it. As he thinks, he transmits his desires... He wants the bruises and the marks. He wants to feel her possessing actions aching him as he falls asleep. He wants to see her claim all over his body when he showers in the morning. He wants to proudly wear her love welts, the crescent moons from her nails in his skin, the teeth marks in his flesh. He wants to show them off, so that anyone who sees him knows who owns his mind, body and soul. "Harder," he encourages again. "Fuck your brother, Leia. Claim me."

His words make her moan involuntarily, and she leans into him, biting his neck _hard_ , pulling his hair to force him into a good angle. She's going to at least bruise with her teeth. Maybe later she'll draw blood. His cock inside her feels huge, pulsing with pleasure as she marks him, and she pushes down almost painfully into his eager thrusts. "Is this what you want?" she whispers hotly into his ear, letting up on his neck, but digging her nails into his deltoids, harder, harder. "You want everyone to look at you and see what I've done to you?" She rubs her belly, sitting tall for a moment, holding it in both hands as she grinds onto him. "Just like everyone can look at this and see what you've done to me?" When he reaches a hand for her belly, she intercepts it, immediately sucking marks onto his tender wrist. 

"Yes," Luke practically begs, his cock twitching inside her with each mark, each bite, each claw mark. It all hurts so good. "Make them see... I want them to know." He arches into her touch, his hips bucking up desperately as she rides him hard and harder. He groans as she bites his wrist, such a non-erotic part of his body, that is suddenly hard-wired directly to his cock as her teeth bite into the soft flesh. "Leia!" he cries, thrashing on the bed. "More," he begs, his eyes wide, adoring and riveted on her face.

When he starts begging her for more, she loses the sense of superior control she had had up until that moment. "Luke--me too. Mark me. Oh, Luke." She bucks down on to him. She's been enjoying riding him, but she suddenly wants to be dominated. If he's on top, they can reach each other better to mark, and she shares this thought with him. "Let's show everyone on this rock who we belong to."

He wastes no time in picking her up--she's still so small, despite her big belly--and putting her on her back on the bed, all without taking his cock out of her. He folds her legs back so he can fuck her more intently, pulling a pillow over to prop under her, and while his hips continue to drive incessantly into her, he begins to kiss her neck, leaving welts. His fingers dig bruises into her hips, her thighs, her ribs, and he bruises her inside, too, loving her so deep and hard, and he can't stop. "Mine," he gasps into her ear. "My wife, my sister, my love. You're mine, you belong to me, and I want everyone to know how much."

Sometimes, just seeing Luke, her gentle, kind, even-tempered Luke, turn into a ravenous sexual beast is almost enough stimulation for Leia. She smiles as she takes the pain, knowing that he knows exactly how much is enough and never, ever too much. They probably couldn't even bring themselves to truly hurt each other--everything inside them would hold them back--but to cause each other a small amount of pain and test the limits of that makes their lovemaking much more intense. He's thrusting into her so hard, but they've mostly tilted her belly out of the way with pillows, and he knows how to be careful. The pain's limits are as important as the pain itself.

She returns to his neck, biting a new place, a safe place to let him bleed, and she lets up the moment she tastes iron, the moment he cries out softly. "I'll do anything for you," she breathes raggedly. "Anything."

"Leia." He gasps as she bites, his cock positively pounding. "Come for me," he asks. "Come on my cock... Show me your love." He holds her down as he feels her start, tirelessly continuing to thrust into her, making her endure him even as she lets herself go. He cries out as he releases inside her too, the intensity such that it lights up every mark she's made on him, causing them to sing out in glorious pain, each one radiating her love. "Leia, Leia, Leia," he worships as he fills her, biting and sucking in turn between his heavy breathing.

She comes hard, harder than the first time, and has to just lie back and let it wash over her, whispering his name, feeling him follow a fraction of a second later. His thrusts get slower, eventually, and not as long, as his seed pours into her, and she holds him close to receive it. 

He's actually exhausted after all of that and collapses on his side, pulling Leia to him like he always does, leg over his thigh, her big belly pressed right into his, his forehead touching hers. He rubs her body and belly, gentle touches now to apologize, in a way, for the pain. His body is still singing, the bruises still aching beautifully. And he can feel her walls still occasionally convulsing around him, keeping him close and tight. "You're so incredible," he whispers. She pushes him to his limits every time, and just that perfect, tantalizing bit beyond. With her marks aching all over his body, he thinks he's never felt so beautiful before.

Leia hears his thoughts. "That's how being pregnant makes me feel." She sighs tiredly, contently into Luke's chest. As their sweat dries on their skin, Leia uses the Force to pull a sheet over them. "I feel so good. I don't know if I've ever been this relaxed."

Nuzzling her, Luke closes his eyes, feeling filthy and more wonderful than he has in a very, very long time. "And this is just day one," he murmurs, before holding her tightly and letting himself drift off to sleep in her arms.


	28. Chapter 28

Rey's somersaults wake Leia up around dawn, and she sighs, turning over. _I know you're excited,_ she sends her daughter, _but you need to let me sleep a little longer._

At least the morning sickness is over.

She gets up carefully, trying not to wake Luke, which is hard if _she's_ awake, and takes a bath. It doesn't help calm the baby down, but it's nice, anyway. By the time she's dressed in a long white dress, gathered over the stomach like the blue one, Ben's up, still in his pajamas, playing with model starships in the living room. "You're up early," Leia says, passing him and going to the kitchenette. The owner had left them a basket of fruit, which Leia is going to go through to try to find anything to satisfy Rey's taste for a specific kind of melon Leia knows only grows on Naboo and their garden at the Temple.

"I couldn't sleep, I'm excited!" Ben says happily.

"So's your sister," Leia grumbles. 

"Can I feel?"

She nods, and Ben runs to her, placing his hands on her belly where she shows him. "What's she doing?"

"She's turning over. Babies do it a lot in the middle of pregnancies. You did it, too." _My giant son. Once small enough to turn over in_ my _body....._

"But it doesn't hurt?"

"She's too small to hurt me. I just can't sleep through it."

Just then Luke comes into the main room, unshowered as of yet, his sleep pants and robe and hair disheveled, and he looks adorable. "Hi," Leia says, kissing him when he joins her and Ben. "Rey was anxious to get going."

It's unusual for Luke to sleep in later than Ben or Leia; he's almost always up before either of them to go for a morning jog and meditation. Last night, however, has left him sore and satisfied. "Y'know vacation means getting to sleep in, right?" He pours himself a cup of caf--or what passes as caf on Yashuvhu--before sliding into the empty seat at the breakfast table with them.

He catches Ben staring at him, somewhat aghast. "What happened to you?"

And then all those marks he begged his sister to give him last night are suddenly shining again along his neck and chest for his son to see, though the majority are hidden by his robes. Self-conscious suddenly, Luke rubs his neck, at the big dark welt that has drawn Ben's eyes, and glances to Leia.

They were so happy to let their guard down that they forgot there were some things that probably weren't quite for Ben's eyes. She braces herself. She doesn't want Ben to misunderstand. "Ben... your father and I love each other so much. And sometimes people who love each other...might express it by hurting each other. But it's only a little bit and it is _always only_ if they ask to be hurt. And only with someone you have a deep commitment to."

Ben clearly doesn't understand. He's still holding his starship, but his hands aren't moving it anymore, only holding it out before him as he stares from Luke to Leia. Then, on Leia, he notices softer marks he hadn't seen before, along her neck and arms. "You _want_ to hurt each other?" he asks in a small voice.

"We don't want to _hurt_ each other," Luke says, a bit too quickly. "We just... love so much that sometimes it gets out of hand."

That's something Ben understands. Like his anger. It's always getting out of hand.

"And," Luke continues, parsing his words in his head before he speaks them to his ten-year-old son, "Mom and I have to hide our love at the temple, right? But here, we don't... These kind of marks..." He touches his neck. "If people see them, they know they're love marks... They'll know Mom gave them to me, and that she loves me very much. It's a way to show off our affection for each other. So we don't have to hide."

Ben hesitates, then says, "Can I have one too, then?"

Leia exchanges a look with her husband. "Ben... it's something only couples do. People who are married and have babies together. It's romantic--do you understand what that means?"

Ben nods. "I think so." He doesn't really want his parents to hurt him to show they love him, but he wants to wear their love openly, like they are.

Luke can sense Ben's confusion over everything. "You're our son," he says. "Anyone who looks at the three of us together on this planet will know that. You don't need a special mark to prove it." He recalls something he'd read about on this planet during his research. He wanted to save it for after Ben left, but he's wondering if it wouldn't be a bad idea to visit it sooner. "There's a country on Yashuvhu not too far from here that has made a market on this sort of thing... I was going to take your mother there after we dropped you off, but perhaps we should all go together. They have devices that supposedly can measure your compatibility with your partner and which you can proudly wear on your arm to show off... they make them for the children of partners, too." He glances at Leia, because this was another surprise he hadn't told her about. He's fairly sure it's just a gimmick to sell things to gullible tourists, but it absolutely appealed to him. "We could all three get one."

Leia finds some fruit that Rey seems to like, and she eats all three of them as they talk. She's intrigued, and she would love to wear something to show everyone that she and Luke are the loves of each others' lives. "Is it jewelry?"

Ben's not sure he wants to wear jewelry, but he's intrigued, too.

"Just a second." Luke fetches his datapad from the other room and pulls up the information he'd been looking at a few weeks ago. He sits so both Leia and Ben can see it, while he looks through the information. "It looks like the main one is an armband, I guess," he says. It's definitely closer to jewelry than not, but not in an unattractive way. "They have smaller ones, too..." There are small bracelets that are much more elegant and simple in design, but the color change is less obvious so they're not as popular. He sees some more sexually designed ones as well, including collars and things he knows Leia wouldn't be interested and are far too adult for Ben. "The armbands look nice," he reflects. And maybe smaller bracelets to wear under the clothes back home...

"So they measure your compatibility? And how do they display it?" She rubs Luke's shoulder gently as she looks at the pad. 

Leia's fingers are ghosting over the crescents her nails left in his biceps last night, and it makes his skin rise in appreciation of her touch. "Different colors, apparently." He displays a page showing all the various colors, from the highest compatibility to the lowest. There are variations on the colors as well, such as what the offspring of such unions would have. "I don't know how much science is behind these things..."

Leia laughs, shrugging. "Who cares? It's sweet. I want to do it. What do you think, Ben?"

"We have to get one for Rey, too," he says.

Leia squeezes Luke's shoulder. _Luke, he loves her!_

"Of course, we'll get one for Rey, too." He beams at Ben, so happy, his body positively burning with the love he feels for his family. "Well, let's finish getting ready then. I have a gorgeous family that I need to show off to the world."

Leia decides she can't take the full trip to the province with the armbands today. "I didn't sleep enough," she says, self-conscious about feeling the limitations of her pregnant body. "I'd like it if we stayed close."

They look through a list of quiet tourist attractions they could check out nearby. Leia scrolls quickly past a listing about a local zoo, and Ben doesn't mention it. Instead, they spend the morning at a museum of local natural history, and Ben can look at the planet's plants, animals, and minerals in artificial diorama or holo format, and even ancient, long-extinct animals are represented. 

After lunch at a cart with folding tables that sells savory pastries, they walk home, and Leia insists they all have some quiet time for a few hours. If she sleeps, she'll be happy. If she doesn't, she'll still be happy. 

Once Ben's contentedly putting together the new miniature mechanical droid beast he got at the museum, Luke goes to find Leia relaxing on their bed. He immediately sits and starts massaging her feet. "Played too hard with you last night, didn't I?" he says with apology in his voice.

She sighs, hardly believing her luck. "I have a husband who rubs my feet without being asked. You're incredible." She shakes her head. "And no, it's not you, or that. I just didn't sleep enough because Rey's so... enthusiastic...." She strokes her belly. "I don't know... is there a way we could calm her down?"

"Mmm... we can try to sooth her through the Force?" He finishes rubbing both her feet and slides further onto the bed next to her. When he puts his hand on her belly this time, it's more to feel their daughter than to admire the size she's become. "She's so small." It's amazing how big Leia's belly is to him, and yet just how absolutely tiny, delicate and small Rey feels inside her. Strong, but so little. "She's excited because we're so happy." 

"I know," Leia says, though she's not sure that she consciously knew. It fits the pattern. "Our ray of light. All light. Good and sweet and full of sunshine. But a ray of light who needs to let Mommy have a break."

"Close your eyes," Luke says. "Let me take care of you both." When she does, he focuses on both of them, sorting out their tendrils--Rey's are so thin and light, like gossamer, and so entwined with Leia's that he can barely see them separately from Leia at all. He works with care and love though, soothing, comforting, rejuvenating. The little bundle of light settles into a peaceful warm glow, and when Luke pulls back into reality away from the web of the Force, he finds Leia sleeping beautifully beside him, her features relaxed and calm.

Leia awakens a few hours later feeling completely rested, and little Rey is still settled peacefully. 

So is her father, curled up around Leia, his hands cradling her stomach. He's better to her than she knew anyone could be, and she wakes him with a gentle kiss that carries all of her appreciation. 

Waking up to Leia's kisses is one of the best feelings in the world, and Luke just immediately smiles up at her. "I fell asleep too." He sits up. "I meant to change our reservations for tomorrow..." But he needed the rest, as did she. "How's our ray?" His hand is still on her belly. "Still settled?"

She nods, gazing at him, so in love. "She's still sleeping. Thank you. Everything you do amazes me."

"It shouldn't. I'm only doing what any husband would do." He kisses her forehead. "Do you want to rest more, or shall we check on Ben and think about some dinner? I want to make reservations for tomorrow, too. I think we should change accommodations."

Leia bites her lip. "I... don't want to... not take advantage of some time alone. Ben's still playing with that droid...."

It's easy to confirm that Ben is indeed still in his room, contently playing with the droid. Luke rubs her belly a little more intently. They didn't make love this morning, so they are technically overdue. "You certainly don't have to ask me twice." He kisses her, slow and languidly, letting his hand roam over her body, up from her belly to over her breasts, feeling her through the fabric of her gown. "But then I want to go out," he whispers in her ear. "I'm not nearly done showing you or your marks on me off today."

"Of course," Leia says, matching his tone. "Now that your big, pregnant sister's had some rest, we can do whatever you want...." But she sends him a mental note to be gentle with her body this time.

She holds him closer, kissing him more deeply, loving the feeling of his hands on her sensitive breasts. She pulls her dress off so he has better access to them with his hands and mouth.

Luke is gentle and loving, almost exactly opposite of the night before, making sure every touch and kiss is healing and soft, movement is protective and caring. He sinks into her with a sigh, rocking them together gently, whispering into her ear. "I love doing this during the day," he says. "It feels almost naughty." 

"Luke... it's _always_ naughty," Leia reminds him. She's someone else's legal wife, and she's his twin sister. Some might even believe ancient paranoia about sex not being good for the baby, but that's, of course, nonsense. They hold each other close, and it's their passion and happiness and closeness that make this time special. His slow, careful thrusts feel incredible, and Leia feels cherished and cared for. They even stay under a sheet the whole time, which is rare, and she as the sense that she's cocooned in his love, far away from the rest of the galaxy. They kiss throughout, her fingers in his hair. "Did I hurt you too badly?" she asks, touching the spot on his neck where she'd drawn blood.

"Just the right amount." He nuzzles her hand. "Last night was special... wonderful." He kisses the welt he left on her neck. "This is special, too." He finds himself laughing. "It's always special with you. And naughty... pregnant, fucked by your brother..." He'd picked up on her thoughts, parroting them back to her. "But I'd make us legal in an instant, if we could..."

"So would I," she says. "I... I've thought about it a lot," she admits. "I'm always trying to find ways to be closer, and sometimes, I don't know... sometimes that makes me think I'd like to really get married...."

"We _are_ married," he says, completely seriously. He pauses in his strokes, staring down at her. In his heart, they absolutely, positively are married. He knows what she means, though. After staring into her eyes, he starts moving inside her again. "Let's get married then," he says, not breaking the gaze. "Here, on this planet..." No one knows them. No one knows who else Leia's married to.

Leia's heart pounds and an electric thrill runs through her whole body. For some reason, this proposal means more to her than the first one he gave her, and she thinks it's because the first one had left her incredulous. They'd only recently learned they were siblings, and she's been so blindsided, felt like he was being almost ridiculous. She'd said yes with all her heart, and she does consider them to be married, but now... having been in this committed relationship with him for over ten years, raising their son together, having a daughter on the way.... This proposal seems born not of desperation to be together, but an affirmation of the fact that they already are. 

And Ben could be there!

Feeling almost breathless, she stops his movements, gazing back up at him, and she smiles. 

Staring at her smile makes Luke smile. She hasn't say yes yet, but he feels it radiating off her in waves. He had no idea it meant so much to her, or he would've done it more officially years and years ago. "I've always been yours," he says. "And you've always been mine." He presses their foreheads together. "Let's make it official."

"Okay," she breathes. She hears his thoughts. She didn't know it meant so much to her, either, and she knows that their marriage on Ylesia was their marriage that nature and the Force recognizes. But the awareness of their fellow sentient creatures had always been missing. Even if this means they're only legally married on one planet, that's something. They'll stand in front of these people and marry each other and they'll have a stupid piece of paper to prove it. "Yes. I mean, we don't have to. I know how redundant it is...."

"It's not redundant. I'll marry you on every planet in the galaxy, if you want." He kisses her. "Artoo was the only one that saw us on Ylesia... We were so young... It'd be nice to have something a little more official..." He starts to move inside her again, loving her. "My wife." He kisses her neck. "If we ever tell the galaxy," he murmurs in her ear, "when Ben and Rey are older... I want to marry you on Coruscant, too. I want the whole HoloNet to watch."

Maybe it's how brazen that sounds, or maybe it's the sweet tone in Luke's voice, but Leia feels a rush of arousal at his words and pulls him deeper, doubling her efforts. " _Luke_ \--!" She's getting close, and she knows he knows it. "As soon as we're sure the children are safe, I will gladly tell every living creature in the galaxy that I love you."

Her arousal peaking gets him there, but so do her words. The impossibility of what they're promising to each other. The danger and the passion that overrides it to make it not matter. "My wife," he gasps into her ear, as he pushes her closer to the edge. "My sister, and my wife, for the whole galaxy to know." He gathers her in his arms as he feels himself tightening up. "Come for me, Leia. Show the galaxy how much you love me."

She loves it when he holds her tight as she comes. She can totally lose control and still feel safe, cherished. Crying his name softly, she comes, pulling him with her, and murmurs disjointed whispers of devotion as she loses the last bit of control, her body merging completely with his. 

Luke releases as she does, one supernova together, and they shake into each other, holding each other, merging together as it rolls over them, and then fades. He pulls her leg over his hip as he moves to his side, still holding her close, their bodies still pulsing together as they cool off. He cups her face and kisses her. "They'd be jealous, every last one of them, if they could see us. No one could say this is wrong."

Smiling into his chest, she says, "I don't want to make them jealous, I just want them to see how wonderful it is. How beautiful." She kisses him, then sighs contently, gazing at him, rubbing her belly.

He puts his hand over hers, letting her guide their hands over her belly. "Honestly, I don't even care if they think it's wrong. I just want them to accept it. To allow it. To not care... To not treat our children differently because of their parents, or grandparents..." He kisses her brow. "But I think they'd find it beautiful... how could they not?"

She nods. "I think it's the...Vader thing that's always worried me the most. If I hadn't been pregnant when we came back from Ylesia the first time I might have just owned it. But I was afraid for Ben. And rightfully so...."

He's quiet for a little while, just holding her, thinking about the past. Vader, their father. Their son, Ben. The terrible truth of their relation to each other... and how they threw it aside to run away to Ylesia together... and how quickly Ben came after they did. He's felt assured and reassured a hundred times since then that the Force itself brought them together and approved of their union. It's been all he's ever needed--besides feeling Leia's love itself--to know they've made the right choice. The rest of the galaxy, though, wouldn't understand... Vader's children, having children together... "Sometimes I wonder..." he finally says. "Whether Ben would've suffered more because everyone knew his parents were brother and sister and his father was Darth Vader... or if he's suffered more because he's known it all and had to hide it, deny it... lie about it. Sometimes I wonder... is it worth fighting for a galaxy that would turn against you if it knew the truth about you?" Maybe Luke's wrong. Maybe the New Republic that they've fought so hard to build will be different; maybe they won't care about the incest, or Vader at all. But somehow, Luke doubts it.

Leia shakes her head. "I've wondered that about Ben, too, but it would kill me if Ben got killed or kidnapped by a Vader cult, Luke. If they were able to raise him... groom him to fit some twisted idea they have of who our father was. At least this way he has a chance....

"And the galaxy isn't worth fighting for because it supports us, Luke. It's worth it because it's the right thing to do. I know sometimes it seems like all we do is give, but... it's how I was raised. It's what I need to do. And I'm so grateful that I've found a way to be with you and bring our children into the universe, in spite of everything. It's worth it, to me. And things won't always be as dangerous as they are now."

"Of course, you're right." He knew it, too, in his heart. He feels the same way she does. There's part of him that has always wanted to run and hide to protect his family, but he would have guilt associated with that, too. This way he can help the galaxy and have his true love and protect his family. He kisses her again before languidly flopping onto his back and stretching. "A wedding, huh..." He pillows his hands behind his head, thinking about happier things. "Should we wait until Han and Chewie come to pick up Ben? He'll say we're crazy, but... it'd be nice if Han was there, even if just to watch." Luke had had to watch her marry Han, after all.

Leia knows Han wouldn't understand, which would ruin the romance. She shares that thought with Luke, imagining him arguing with them about it or rolling his eyes through the whole thing. He's come a long way, but she thinks there's almost no chance of him being as happy as they are, and he might even try to talk them out of it. At very least, he'd be noncommittal or ambivalent. "What do you think? Am I being too harsh?"

He sighs, quiet for a bit while he thinks. It would be nice to have Han there, standing to the side, smiling at his twins. It would be bad if he got angry, or was sullen or reluctant. It would be absolutely terrible if he got jealous or hurt, or if he tried to stop them. "I'd like him to be there," he quietly says, a little surprised himself at that, "but he might not want to be there..." He turns to look at her. "Do we tell him we did it? Ben's going to want to talk about it, I'm sure..." And he'd really like Ben to be there, at least, which means doing it before Han arrives...

"I only want to do it if Ben's there," Leia insists immediacy. If their son can't be included in their marriage, there's no use doing it. "And you're right, Ben won't want to keep it from Han, so he'll have to know. I don't think he'll be jealous... I just don't think he'd understand. And he might tell us it's dangerous." She sighs softly. "If you want him to be there, though, he should be there."

"No... Ben would be upset if Han was there, too... It'd stop being special for him." It makes Luke sad to think about it, but he knows it's true. "It should just be us." He rolls on his side to touch Leia's belly. "Just the four of us."

Sometimes she still can't believe she's pregnant again after all these years. "Four of us." She kisses him. "Our family." Of course Han and Chewie are their family, too, but if you broke the term 'family' into the smallest possible unit, it would be three-- _four_ of them. That seems significant to her, right now. "We'll tell Han when he gets here." She laughs. "Let's make these kids legitimate."

They shower and get dressed shortly after that, and check on Ben, who has finally started to get bored of his droid after taking it apart and reassembling it several times in the two hours he spent alone.

Soon they're back out on the streets in the later afternoon sunshine, all three holding hands as they walk together as a family, Ben in the middle, Leia with a hand over her belly. "How are you liking Yashuvhu so far, Ben?" she asks.

Ben looks between his parents, smiling brilliantly. "It's my favorite place ever."

Leia smiles at Luke. "Why's that, Ben?" She rubs the spot where Rey has started kicking. 

"'Cause we get to be a _family_!" He swings his arms, hands tightly holding one of each of his parent's hands. He's almost ten, generally too old for snuggles and kisses and hand-holding, and yet here he is, as happy to show off his parents as his parents are happy to show him and each other off.

"It's pretty special," Luke agrees. _Should we tell him about the wedding idea?_

Leia's already decided to, and she doesn't think Luke has any objections. "You know, Ben, your father and I were talking this afternoon, and... well... he asked me to marry him."

"What?" He looks from his mom to his dad and back again. "You mean like... _really_ marry him?" His mind starts running at a million miles an hour. "So I can be Ben _Skywalker_?"

Leia sighs and pauses their walk, looking seriously at their son. "You already are Ben Skywalker. When you grow up, if you want to change your name legally, you can, but you know it has to be Ben Solo now to--"

"To keep me safe," Ben grumbles.

"To keep you safe. To be honest, this isn't going to change much. It's just for us, but it would be legal on _this_ planet. What do you think?"

Ben's determined not to let his bad mood ruin this trip, so although his enthusiasm is considerably less now, he nods. "Better than on no planet."

As they start walking again, Luke considers. " _Should_ we use our real names?" No one on this planet really knows who they are, but they're also not the only tourists around. He's checked in to all their hotels with aliases, but getting married under an alias defeats the purpose. "Presumably only the officiant would see them..."

"Yes," Leia says boldly. "If we don't use our real names, it's not legal, and then... it's not much different than on Ylesia." She looks searchingly at Luke. "Is that too risky?"

"Maybe, but I don't care." He feels the same way she does. What's the point if it's not real? Even if it's just on this one planet, even if it's too risky... if they're going to do it officially, it has to be their real names. It has to be. No wonder Han would try to stop them. "Shall we find you a dress?"

Leia laughs openly again, squeezing Ben's hand. "And I thought I'd only need to buy one maternity wedding dress in my life," she says, thinking of the cream-colored taffeta number she'd worn at her and Han's wedding, which she'd had hastily altered to conceal her stomach. Of course, not long after their wedding, they'd had to go public with the pregnancy--she'd already been over four months by the time they got the wedding together--so she's not even sure why she'd tried to hide it at the wedding. It was absurd, but it had been easier to announce it together with Han. 

This pregnancy was already announced, and no one here knows them. It doesn't matter.

"I want something that... hugs my curves," Leia says, winking at Luke for maybe the first time ever. 

Luke gives her a big grin in return. "I'd like that very much. Pregnancy suits you so well... and I want to show you off." If they ever get married on Coruscant, in front of the whole galaxy, Luke thinks he'd like her to be pregnant then, too. He's sure it will never happen, but how nice would it be? Not just to marry her, but to show the galaxy that she's pregnant with his child...

Ben's not sure what hugging her curves means, but he spies a fancy looking dress shop down the street. "What about there?"

Leia allows herself to be pulled to the shop by her very-enthusiastic son who has never in his life taken an interest in any of her many dresses, including her two previous wedding dresses, both of which are covered in protective bags in her closet. But this one, one she'll wear to marry his father in front of him, is very important to him, so she decides to let him help. 

They get into the shop, and Leia speaks into her translator device, "My partner," she takes Luke's hand, "And I have decided to get married while we're on holiday here, but, um...." She rests her hand on her stomach.

The sales clerk, a young human woman with mannerisms and language very foreign to Leia, laughs. "All of our dresses are sewn to order," she says, as translated, "And you're not the first to come to us so shaped."

"Wow! Look at this one!" Ben calls from across the shop, gesturing up to an enormous, bright-yellow gown that could fit all three of them.

Luke laughs and lets his son peruse, laughing each time he picks out some wildly inappropriate thing. He fingers some much more simple, short dresses in varying shades of creams and whites, but eventually follows Leia and the sales clerk around. So many of the dresses are custom made that some of them are merely just bolts of fabric. "You can get anything you want," Luke tells her after a while, aware that the variety of choices are overwhelming. She seems to be drawn toward the more elegant gowns and fabrics for a moment, before turning away. He slides up behind her, hands on her belly. "You're a princess. A goddess. My queen."

Empowered by his words and touches and confidence, Leia pulls out a bolt of pale blue silk as sheer as a mist, the color of Luke's eyes. "This one," she says. And she and the clerk go through a pattern book. She picks a design, tight in the bodice, skimming a little looser over the belly and hips, flaring out below, trailing after the wearer like a princess' gown in a fairytale. Layers and layers of the silk will be used, the bottom layers hugging her tight, and the upper layers floating around her and creating a depth of color and an ethereal aspect. The text, which Leia translates with the device, says that the embroidery can be done in the shape of stars, butterflies, or a few native symbols she's not familiar with. 

She asks if she can have stars and butterflies. For Luke's and Ben.

She can. 

They make it immediately, on the spot, with a variety of machines and workers with such skill that it seems to be spun from magic. On Leia, it's ethereal. She's a princess reborn, as though floating in a cloud of mist or magic itself. The gown is more splendid than anything she wore for either of her previous two weddings, and somehow that makes it feel all the more special.

It takes almost two hours and Ben's bored by the time they're done, but when he sees Leia in the dress, he stops in his tracks next to Luke and just stares. "Is that _Mom_?" 

Leia laughs. Her son is used to her in Jedi robes and plain cotton dresses. He barely knows she's a princess. "If you'd known me fourteen years ago," she murmurs, and she doesn't miss it, doesn't regret parting from it, but she loves the fact that it can still be there whenever she reaches for it. She is so many women combined into one, and all of them are important. "What do you think?" she asks the man who is already her husband, resting her hand on her stomach as she looks at herself in the mirror, seeing him gaze at her from behind.

She's standing right before him, looking at him in the mirror, and Luke's utterly love struck for her. She's his; his wife and sister and partner and lover, and even so he falls in love with her all over again, hardly daring to believe the reality. "It's perfect. You're perfect." He's almost afraid to touch her, this perfect creature with his child in her body, as if his fingers could somehow soil her, but he gives in eventually, the need too great. He touches her from behind, looking at them in the full length mirror as he wraps his arms around her middle and holds her. 

He's never seen it before, the two of them reflected back to him like this—intimate and in love, glowing, in broad daylight with some stranger standing next to them smiling at the happy couple she's serving.

Leia's overcome. This kind of tenderness in public has never existed from Luke. "We're getting married," she whispers to him. She's never, ever been happier, and, apparently, neither has Rey. She shares her equal measures of delight and annoyance at Rey's acrobatics with her brother. "That's definitely your daughter. She's practicing her Jedi skills already." She kisses his cheek as he holds her.

Luke kisses her back, on her cheek and neck, and then stops himself because although he likes having an audience, they can't get too carried away. "Rey just wants to be a part of all this." He lets her go after a few more seconds of admiring her in the mirror with his arms around her. "You'd better change back before I lose control," he teases.

They'll get married tomorrow, he decides. After they've found those little compatibility devices to show off.

The _dress_ hanging on their closet door at the rental house, she and Luke make love quietly and tenderly again that night, and then they use the Force to put Rey to sleep together, hoping it holds for at least eight hours when they drift off in each other's arms. It does.


	29. Chapter 29

In the morning, Leia's better rested than she has been in days. Rey wakes up not long after she does, but still _after_. "We need to do that every night," she says to Luke, putting on a floaty cotton dress with long, belled sleeves. She'll change into her wedding dress when they come back from getting the armbands, as it will be a longish trip on a transport. "I slept really well."

"I'm glad..." He goes to hold her, pressing their foreheads together for a few moments, just basking in the peace they've both felt since arriving on Yashuvhu. "I managed to book us an early session with a compatibility master in Yoranvu, and an afternoon session at a garden for ceremonies... and a house in Yoranvu for our honeymoon." He glances around this wonderful little house they've shared so far. He doesn't want to leave, but part of their original plan was not to stay anywhere for too long. "Let's pack up... we've got a long day ahead of us." His eyes sparkle as he steps back from her slightly. "And a long night."

Leia laughs, tucking the ethereal dress back into its garment bag. "Regretfully, Luke, I don't think you'll be able to get me pregnant," she laughs, and shoves her less-delicate dresses into her shoulder bag. This is her wedding day. In a different way than before. She doesn't feel the spiritual resonance she felt the first time, or all the eyes on her like the second time, but she does feel a significance, a finality she hadn't felt on past occasions. "Luke... what are you going to wear?"

Luke shrugs. "I've got some nice enough things... or I can rent something? I didn't really even think about me..." Who ever thinks about the groom? "I suppose I should've looked when we were at that shop. Maybe we'll find something in Yoranvu."

"I don't care," she says, pulling on his black collar and kissing him. "I was curious, just for fun, but it really doesn't matter." She kisses him again, showing him that his love is what she needs at their wedding. "You could wear your pajamas for all I care...."

Luke holds her and kisses her for some time, before pulling back. He's going to end up pulling her back into bed at this rate, and they have a schedule. "I'm not wearing my pajamas. I'll find something nice when we're in Yoranvu." He lets her go, reluctantly. "No time for playing... we've got to get married."

Leia feels like she's a giddy virgin. She looks down at her body--some virgin. "Then come _on_!"

They take a small public transport, she and Ben taking turns reading chapters of a novel at his reading level to each other, once or twice feeling Rey's kicks. Luke seems watchful but jubilant, and Leia smiles over her shoulder at him continually, as he rubs her back.

She feels like a family!

They're only in their new house for long enough to put down their bags before Luke drags them to a hover rickshaw and to a shop with compatibility devices. 

As soon as they hit the streets, they start seeing the devices everywhere. It's a rainbow of colors, and it seems like anyone who is anyone has one. Even some pets, being carried around by their haughty, rich owners, have them. There are a variety of types as well, from the most common armband, to necklaces, collars and bracelets. Luke suspects probably other, more private types exist.

When they arrive at the shop, he's surprised to find how high class it seems. It's not a seedy, tourist shop with tons of devices on the wall for you to pick from. They're led into a spacious, clean white waiting room, more like a doctor's office than a tourist trap, and eventually taken into a large empty room that opens into a quiet garden complete with a babbling fountain. The compatibility master that meets them smiles expectantly, and when she speaks, she does so in Basic that is only slightly accented. "Welcome. We're so glad you decide to join us today."

Leia smiles. "My partner and I have been together a long time. We have decided to get married, and we want the devices for the ceremony. We were thinking of the armbands, or possibly something smaller--could you help us?"

"Of course." She produces a small slender white tube out of seemingly nowhere. "Please, insert your fingers." Luke and Leia do, one on each end, and suddenly there is a soft puff of air and a slight prickle as the device extracts tiny drop of blood from each of them.

She puts the tube into a slot on the floor and smiles serenely at them. "It will only take a moment. While we waiting, let me show you our catalog of devices." Her eyes drift to Ben, who is seated awkwardly behind them. "Will you be purchasing for your children as well?"

"Yes," both Luke and Leia say in unison.

Luke's suddenly a bit apprehensive, though. He didn't realize they took blood samples. What if they come back completely incompatible because they're twins? Surely they'd have some sort of method to deter such unions...

The machine dings, and produces two armbands, a dingy grey color. "Please to put on," says compatibility master. She had taken their measurements, and hands one to Luke, a smaller one to Leia.

Both armbands turn white once they're in place. A brighter white than any light Leia has ever seen. A truly colorless light.

The compatibility master looks positively spooked.

Leia had read on Luke's datapad that the highest rating is gold. To her recollection, there is no white rating. "What does... this mean?" she asks, but Rey seems delighted, and she rubs her stomach to try to calm her.

"I'm sorry, there must be problems..." The compatibility master holds her hands out to collect the devices. She swaps them out with new ones, reinserts the compatibility chips and hands them back.

When Luke and Leia put them back on, they turn brilliant white again.

The woman, hands shaking, hands a smaller device to Ben, and when he puts it on, his too lights up bright white, but with a border of black to denote him as a child of a main couple. It is Ben's device lighting up that seems to finally convince the woman there is no malfunction.

"I..." The woman composes herself. "I never seen white here... it is called celestial." She turns her datapad to the color charts. Gold is the top, but when she taps on the gold, it expands into three more categories: gold-white, white-gold, and all white--celestial. "It is... highest form of compatibility. Our... our shop never has sold this color before." She stares at them with reverence. 

Leia could be forgiven for kissing Luke right there in the shop. 

They buy the armbands, including one for Ben and one for Rey. The children's ones don't require a test, they simply light up the parents' color whenever worn.

Leia buys some flowers to put in her hair on the way back to the house, and comes out of their room awhile later wearing her wedding dress, her one narrow braid over the crown of her head covered in clusters of white and blue flowers, the rest of her hair loose and flowing down her back. Luke and Ben have both been ready for ages, and they're waiting on the couch for her. 

Luke and Ben have found matching cream robes that aren't Jedi robes, but have a similar feeling to them, with a sweeping cloth that covers one shoulder while exposing the arm wearing the armband. It's a Vashshuvhu style, but it suits Luke quite well.

Luke kisses Leia when he sees her, dazzled once again by her beauty. They head out of the hotel toward the garden where Luke has booked an hour for a quick and simple wedding. As they walk, he notices people staring and whispering.

At first, he thinks they're enamored by Leia's beauty as he is, but a few moments later, he realizes they're staring at the armbands. What still feels like something of a touristy gimmick it starting to prove to have some weight. These are locals, and even they've never seen celestial armbands. "We're being followed," he quietly says to Leia, but without alarm in his voice. He senses no hostilities.

Still, by the time they arrive at the gardens a crowd of around twenty people has shown up, with more being drawn in by curiosity each minute.

The people all offer what Leia thinks are congratulations, but they sound reverent as if they're some sort of spirits or gods. Luke does look ethereal, but he always looks ethereal, especially in light colors. In fact, Leia can't take her eyes off of him, and he doesn't seem to be able to take his eyes off of her, either.

The family excuse themselves in Basic and go into the garden for the ceremony. But Leia stops and asks Luke silently if they wouldn't like to have more of an audience.

"It's a little weird, since they don't know us," he concedes, touching the glowing armband. "But... kind of nice. I certainly don't mind showing you off... and... they really do seem to think we're special." He looks into her eyes. "I feel special right now... with you. Let's let them watch..."

For once, she thinks, they feel special for the right reasons--because they're in love, because they look beautiful together, because they're expecting a baby, because everyone can see that they're absolutely made for each other. These people don't know they're Jedi; they barely know about the war; they probably don't even know who Darth Vader was. She and Luke are only special for who they are to each other, and Leia wants everyone see them, to help her awareness of that.

The garden is absolutely filled with flowers, and Leia feels like all of her happiness is just bursting around her. The officiant's ceremony is in a language Leia doesn't understand, but it doesn't make any difference. 

The twins hold each others' hands as the ceremony goes on, staring in adoration at each other. The crowd watches in silent wonder at these two strange aliens getting married on their world with glowing white bands, their son standing behind them and smiling proudly. When Luke thinks it's appropriate, he pulls Leia to him and kisses her, rather sensuously, and then pulls back to drown in her gaze.

The officiant finalizes some things by sprinkling them with some kind of dust, that makes their armbands blaze even brighter. 

Leia smiles in delight, looking at their armbands, basking in the 'ahs' of the crowd when they see the effect. She rubs her belly, and she doesn't know if she's trying to calm Rey, or if she's just happy that she's as happy as they are.

The officiant is trying to tell them to do something, and Leia finally understands his pantomimes. They're supposed to turn and face the witnesses, and they do, to everyone's cheers. 

The crowd throws powder of their own that lights up all of their own armbands, turning them into a crowd of rainbows in the late afternoon sun. Luke kisses Leia again to much applause, and rubs her belly as he does. He wishes it were Coruscant, but this isn't bad. So many people watching him kiss his sister and wife, so many people so happy for them. 

The officiant then pulls Luke and Leia are inside to sign some paperwork. The only letters Luke can read are his and Leia's names, printed in basic. This is the part where it becomes truly official.

Leia almost feels like she's going to cry when she signs, and then she remembers she's pregnant and it's her wedding and she has every right, so she does, after they both sign, her happy tears wetting Luke's tunic as he holds her. "It's just...."

Luke kisses her again the kisses the tears on her cheeks. "It's just perfect," he says. "It's just right. You're my wife, now, Leia. Officially." He puts his hand on her belly. "My wife, my sister, mother of my children. Forever." He holds her for a long time, just staring at their names combined in gold ink on that piece of paper. It shouldn't mean so much, and yet to his surprise, it does.

Some of the crowd ushers them to a nearby public house that is appropriate for children and many others follow. The owner insists that he make them dinner, and Leia accepts--after all, as usual, she's starving. 

Ben sits at the table next to his mother and eats, and he's never seemed happier. 

The owner comes back later and puts a shot of some local liquor in front of Luke, practically insisting he joins him for a drink to toast their marriage. All around them, the locals who had followed them to their wedding are drinking and dancing and celebrating, and Leia shrugs when Luke looks at her.

Luke just smiles and drinks the shot, letting out a whoop when it burns all the way down. The celebration lasts long after they've eaten their fill, and Luke is given a few more shots. By the time the sun has set, he pulls Leia to her feet to dance with her. He doesn't think they've ever danced before, not really, and certainly not in public. 

As soon as they move to the floor, the crowd parts for them and the music becomes softer, more intimate and Luke feels himself welling up with emotions as he holds her close and dances with her, the stars in the sky dimming by comparison with her beauty.

"This is perfect," Leia says to him, softly, as they dance. "This is the wedding I wanted that I didn't even know I wanted. I did already consider us married, really I did, I just... I guess I wanted this." Her and Han's wedding, while real in a way, had been for the media--even if he had been her one true love, that wedding still would have been for the media, not her. Leia had never been the kind of person to daydream about her wedding, and then she'd found herself suddenly married twice-over at barely twenty-five and it was over, so she'd never given it much thought at all. But this is it. This is what she wanted. 

She leans her head on Luke's shoulder as they sway, one of his arms around her waist, the other holding her hand at shoulder level, the baby in her belly pressed between them. "I love you so much. I still love you more every day."

"I love you," Luke echoes as they sway, and he feels like the whole galaxy does know, somehow. It feels good and right. "I didn't know I wanted this... I didn't know a stupid piece of paper with our names on it would make me feel so... completed." He smiles ruefully, almost embarrassed. "But it's so nice... everyone watching us, celebrating us... Look at Ben." He dances them in a circle so Leia's facing Ben now, and their son is just sitting there smiling brightly, positively glowing with pride and happiness. "Maybe he needed this more than even we did."

She feels a pang of guilt for all they've put him through. Sending him a wave of love, she promises herself that the three of them will spend more quality time together as a family. Just the three of them. Even after the baby comes, to make sure that Ben understands how special he is. He's her miracle. He always will be.

They dance quite a bit, and when Leia sees Ben start to fade as the night goes on, she and Luke go sit with him, and he falls asleep on his father's lap. 

Leia isn't tired, which amazes her, but she doesn't think anything could make her tired tonight. Incredibly, Rey has settled down for the night, probably because she was dancing, herself, all day.

The pub owner keeps trying to get everyone to take shots with him, and Leia puts her hand on Luke's arm when he pours him another. "Don't get too drunk," she says. "I have a surprise for you."

Luke discovers if he doesn't drink the shot, he's not given another, and it seems to signal the closing of the night for them. People keep coming up to congratulate them, and stare in awe at the unexpected celestial tourists, but eventually the pub starts to clear out. Ben's laid out on some chairs pushed together in a makeshift bed. Luke's not tired, as the alcohol has kept him awake, as has feeding off the energy of Leia and the crowd. He's content for the quiet now, though, and looks adoringly at his wife. "Shall we head home?"

Leia's eyes twinkle as she nods.

Luke lifts Ben and they take him to one of the several cabs that have started waiting for the party to break up--the town is otherwise almost silent at this late hour. Leia snuggles blissfully with her husband--her legal husband, against all odds--and their tall but somehow still so little son the whole way home. All of the details of the world seem clearer to her right now. Her happiness has brought them into focus.

"Thanks for doing that with me, today," she murmurs to Luke, smoothing Ben's unusually short hair as she gazes on their finest work so far. "Thank you for everything we've ever done together."

Luke shakes his head, so content just to sit in the silence with her. "I'm the one who should be thanking you." He looks at her fondly, the only light in the cab the illumination from their armbands. "I don't think I'd have made it this far without your love and support."

She just kisses him softly, holding his hand the rest of the way home.

When they get there, Leia asks if Luke will put Ben to bed--the boy is still fast asleep--and give her a few minutes to get his surprise ready.

Ben wakes only for a few minutes, long enough to change into pajamas and brush his teeth before Luke gets him settled back in bed and kisses him goodnight. He has no idea what Leia has in store for him, which is always a treat. They share everything, so having little surprises from each other always takes a bit of effort.

He washes up himself in Ben's bathroom, then knocks on their bedroom door before opening it and slipping inside.

Leia's waiting for him, kneeling demurely on their bed, the room aglow with candles.

She's wearing a white garment with cups to lift and enhance her swollen breasts, and she's aware that it can barely contain them. From a seam just below the bust, a sheer piece of fabric flows to her hips, and there's a slit up the front, which parts to just show her round stomach. Underneath, clearly visible, she's wearing matching panties, tiny and low-cut, held together with strings on the sides. She's taken the flowers and braid out of her hair, and it flows out behind her on the bed. 

"Hi," she whispers.

Luke can only stare at the vision before him. He's never seen Leia wear anything remotely like this before, and all it does is just help enhance her beauty and draw his eyes to her belly and bountiful chest. "Wow." He feels sheepish almost being so dumbstruck by a woman he's made love to many times before, but he nevertheless is almost overcome by her beauty and openness. He closes the door behind him and crosses to the bed, dressed himself still in almost all of his wedding finery. "You look... amazing."

She smiles, and it carries her happiness, seductiveness, and amusement. "I bought it when you and Ben were buying your robes. I wanted to do something... really special for you. Something you'd never expect...." She shrugs. "I know you prefer me naked, but I thought, since it's such a special occasion...."

"I love it. I love you. Dressed, undressed... This is perfect." And since he's literally never seen her dressed like this before it makes it all the more special. Without taking his eyes off her, he starts undoing the sash of his clothes, undressing slowly and methodically for her so she can see all the love marks still on his body from the other day and how hard his cock already is for her. "You're so perfect... Look at you, pregnant and bursting on your little frame, and still regal and royal... My wife... My legal wife."

"Come here," Leia whispers, drawing him to her, kissing him deeply, slowly, and in some ways it feels like the first time they've touched. It's that reverent, that exciting. His skin's never felt this soft and hot before, and she's never felt this beautiful. She smirks. "You know... I think the reason I never wear this stuff is because you only wear it for a little while..." she runs her fingers over her breasts, "before it comes off...."

"But unwrapping it is part of the enjoyment of it." He cups her breasts briefly before dropping to feel her belly through the gauzy fabric. "I love this. How it highlights how much pregnancy has changed you... Look how big my love has made you." He rubs her belly. She's already so much bigger than she was when she wore her swimsuit for him back at the temple. "Soon you won't even fit in this stuff..." He bends to kiss her neck, letting his hands caress her body. 

Leia sighs into his touches, her breath already heavier. "I'm so glad we've been together almost every day since we made this baby. I missed you so much when you were away when I was pregnant the first time. I wanted to share it with you and... but things are different now." They'd found a way. They'd found ways to do nearly everything they want to. There's no reason to dwell on the past that had confused and distressed them. "Now you have every square centimeter of my body memorized, and you notice it changing before I do, sometimes. I love it. I love how you appreciate it." She rubs her breasts again, exhaling half-way between a sigh and a moan. "I'm sure you've noticed how heavy these have gotten even in just the past week or two...."

Luke returns his hands to her breasts, feeling how heavy they've gotten, knowing exactly how much they've grown. His thumbs roll over her nipples through the fabric, smiling at how stiff they already are. He lowers his mouth to the cups to tease her through the fabric with his lips. "Do you like when I suck them?" he asks, looking up at her. "Do you want your brother suckling your big pregnancy breasts?" 

Nearly painfully aroused, and so in love with him, Leia nods. "Do it. Please."

Slowly, Luke pulls aside the sexy cups covering his wife's breasts and stares in amazement at the thick, stiff nipples they now boast. He teases her with feathery light kisses for a moment before utterly giving in and latching on to one with great passion and ardor. He can't explain how erotic and sensual and almost taboo he finds it. 

The sensation is painful and comforting at the same time, and Leia has to bite her lip and knot her brow to bear it. She gasps Luke's name softly, then tangles her fingers in her hair, kissing his forehead over and over, her hips rocking back and forth almost involuntarily. 

Luke wraps his arms around her and holds in a strong embrace, finding her hips bucking as he suckles her part of the arousal. They always enjoy a little breast play, but when she's pregnant and big and extra sensitive it moves to a whole new level. 

He switches nipples after a little while and strokes her back and belly as he increases his pressure, pinching her milk ducts open and closed with his firm lips. 

Leia has to restrain herself from pushing Luke right up against the headboard and straddling him... but she wanted to take it slow, to make him unwrap her. So she lets him suck on her. "How do I taste?" she asks, her eyes heavy-lidded, her cunt aching to be touched. 

_Incredible_. He gasps as he suckles her, overwhelmed as she is by the sensations. He wants to be inside her badly, but drawing it out and forcing himself just to focus on her breasts is making it so good, building up such pleasure. 

He returns to her first nipple to give it the same treatment as the first and to his shock when he pinches her open this time, he is sprayed in the mouth with a jet of hot milk. He's stunned for a moment, not understanding, the realizes suddenly what's happened. All of their breast play has induced her to lactate early.

It takes only a second to make up his mind. " _Leia_ ," he worships before returning almost aggressively to her nipple, his arousal having tripled. 

Gasping as she realizes what's happened at the same instant he does, she can't do anything for a moment out of astonishment. She'd thought they were heavier than they'd been when she was this far along with Ben, and here it was probably her and Luke's own doing.

Then, as he starts drinking from her, she cries out his name. She can't stand it any more. "Luke, fuck me. Please...." But part of her wishes he'd find a way to draw it out. It's so beautifully wrong for him to drink her milk. And so incredible to find another way to join together.

Luke wants to give in to her but he can't pull away, not yet. It's too erotic and taboo; her body has done this for him, on their wedding night. He pulls her close, until she's straddling him, but he doesn't break the latch, just keeps pulling stream after stream of his sister's milk into his mouth. He's heady with arousal and his cock hasn't even been touched. 

Fumbling, his hands undo the ribbons of her panties, unwrapping that precious gift so he can pull her onto his cock without taking his mouth off her breast. 

Leia can't lower herself onto his cock fast enough. She whimpers and moans as she rides him, his mouth full of her breast, her milk, until she pulls his head back and kisses him to taste herself in his mouth. She's completely intoxicated with love and lust and hormones--she almost feels dizzy.

"It's so sweet," she whispers, guiding him back to her breast. "Tell me how much you love drinking from me." _Tell me like this...._

Luke holds her hips down so he can thrust up into her, gasping hard, desperate for air because he's so busy drinking from her, and kissing her he's barely breathing at all. Maybe he's light-headed because of her, maybe she's dizzy because of him. He returns to drinking, this time from her other breast until it, too, gives up its milk for him. He feels Leia's body stiffen in arousal as her other breast opens, and Luke drinks greedily, communing with her mind so he doesn't have to stop suckling.

_So sweet. So erotic. Your body is giving it all to me. On our wedding night. I'm drinking my sister's milk._ His cock throbs and pulses as he continues to thrust into her. _My pregnant sister's milk... Every part of your body belongs to me. Every part of your body is mine to worship, to love. Oh, Leia. You're pregnant because of me. You're lactating because of me. Ride me harder, Leia. Ride your husband's cock._ He suckles her even harder, knowing that the pleasure is far now out riding any lingering soreness she has.

Eyes closed in ecstasy, Leia rides him, moving her hips in small circles. She guides one of Luke's hands to her belly, the belly they changed and filled by this very act. She loves that she's so big now but not big enough that she can't get close when they make love face-to-face.

"And you belong to me," Leia reminds him. "We've always belonged to each other. We are each other."

It's true, all of it. From the moment the spark of life entered their bodies, they were together. They're two halves of the same whole, and when they're like this--pushing the limits to rejoin each other--is when he feels the most complete; the most right and fulfilled. That she feels it as keenly as he does just makes him want it more, pushing for it more.

He kisses her again, dragging her down onto his cock, holding her there as his hips work desperately inside her, pounding furiously, tirelessly, lovingly. He's so close, and he wants to feel her release that half-second before he does. "Come," he gasps into her ear, knowing she's helpless to resist when he commands her to. "Come on my cock."

"Oh, Luke...." Increasing her pace with her hips, she holds him closer. "Luke, you're my husband. I'm your pregnant wife. We got married. You married your pregnant sister. Oh, Luke, fuck me. F-fuck--" She comes, digging her nails into his back, feeling him join just after, and the whole room bursts into celestial white light.

Luke holds her down as he releases inside her, his hips bucking involuntarily from the force of his orgasm. After the initial burst, he moves her up and down his cock, drawing out both of their orgasms. His eyes are blurred with tears and light, his heart feels like it's going to burst, and still he wants more from her. "Leia," he gasps, dragging her back all the way down again, so he can pulse as deep inside her as possible. "You're mine," he gasps raggedly into her ear. "My wife," he says, sending his cock throbbing, "my sister," he groans, throbbing even more, "my pregnant, lactating goddess." He buries his face in the crook of her neck, shaking with the aftershocks of their orgasms, still riding the immense wave of pleasure. 

Holding Luke tightly to her, catching her breath, capturing his lips with hers in the last throes of their climax, Leia can't manage to open her eyes for a long while, and it doesn't matter, because all of reality is herself and Luke and their bodies and minds and souls.

Then Rey turns over.

Oh, no.... Leia thinks, opening her eyes. Please don't wake up now, it's so late....

But when Leia can see their room again, she sees all the candles she'd lit have gone out, and she laughs out loud. 

Luke only opens his eyes when he hears Leia's laughter, and at first he doesn't understand. It takes just a moment of touching his mind to hers to realize the room is completely dark now, except for the soft content glowing from their armbands. They blew out the candles. He joins her laughter and kisses her neck again, slumping against the headboard so he doesn't have to dismount her. His cock head is kissing her cervix and her big belly is weighing them all down. His slides his hands up and down her hips and belly, staring into her eyes through the darkness. "This never gets old."

"None of it does." She kisses him tenderly. "Which is why I married you. Why I'm having your children." Rey's positively kicking now. "Speaking of which... I think she's bothered that we're up so late," she sighs, guiding Luke's hand. Her belly looks amazingly big to her, and she says, "Look at me. Was I the sexiest bride you've ever seen?"

Luke rests his hand on her belly, just feeling the little tremors inside from Rey. "Yes." He doesn't know how better to answer that. "The most beautiful, the most sexy, the most desirable..." He kisses her softly. "Should we put her to sleep again?" he asks, dropping his hands to rub Leia's hips. "Are you... finished?" 

He's asking her if she wants to go again. "I'm exhausted, actually," she says, burrowing into him as best she can in this position. "But I'll wake you up in the morning...." She nips at his neck. "Or, if you go for a run, wake me up when you get back."

She holds both of Luke's hands to her belly, and they rock their daughter to sleep in the Force together, still joined, foreheads pressed together.

Luke could fall asleep like that himself, sitting up with Leia still surrounding him, his hands on her belly. He dozes even a little as they work together to put their active baby asleep, and wakes only once he feels the peaceful calm that washes over both mother and child when she's soothed completely. It's been a long, wonderful day.

Using the Force, he pulls the sheets up over them, nestling back against the headboard just enough that he can relax. "Sleep with me, like this," he whispers, her big belly pressed to his, his body held in place deep inside hers. He's sure they'll naturally move apart once sleep takes them, but he doesn't want to break their bond yet. He doesn't want her to lift her weight off him, or release her grip.

She nods. She loves to feel connected this way, and she thinks, even more, she loves him and giving him his way. She kisses his smooth jaw--he shaved before the wedding--and nuzzles into his shoulder. Rey's tendrils are so tangled with hers that when her daughter's asleep, it's easy for her to get there, and she dozes off quickly.

Luke holds his girls--his wife and sister and daughter--for sometime after they've both fallen asleep, basking in the feeling of Leia completely trusting to him, open and relaxed, utterly giving herself to him. He holds her until his eyes grow heavy, and then he, too, drifts into sleep, still joined, the closest to completely whole he's maybe ever felt.


	30. Chapter 30

In the morning, as soon as Rey wakes her up, Leia wakes up Rey's father, kissing him all over his body. He's laying flat on his back, now, and it's easy for her to reach most of him. "Make love to me," she whispers when his eyelashes flutter, and he does just that, sleepily and tenderly, and very enthusiastically. The afterglow follows her through a shower and getting dressed and eating breakfast, and she even cooks for her family in the small kitchenette, insisting that she doesn't want help.

"I can't believe you're married!" Ben says, smiling, eating his frycakes. 

Oh, my sweet son, thinks Leia. This is all you ever wanted. Just this. We'll give you as much of this as we can when we get home, I promise.

"Ben, you need to remember," Leia says, carefully, trying not to upset him or set him up for future disappointment, "That we did this for symbolic reasons, and because we wanted to. It won't really change anything."

"I know," Ben says, but it doesn't quite sound like he does. "It's really nice though, isn't it? Not having to hide..."

"It is," Luke agrees, cutting up some fruit for Leia while she finishes cooking. "I really look forward to the day when we can live like this all the time..."

"All those people yesterday were so happy for you," Ben encourages. "They really believe in this armband stuff." He touches his, which is still glowing a soothing white. 

"I believe in it now too," Luke says. How could he not? "There were a lot of people yesterday though..." It was special yesterday, on their wedding, but he's not sure he wants the crowds today. "Perhaps we shouldn't spend as much time in the city today..."

"I was thinking the same thing," Leia says, shortly before being almost overcome emotionally by Luke setting a plate of fruit in front of her. "Thank you," she whispers, leaning in and kissing him deeply.

"Why does the baby make you eat fruit?" Ben asks.

"I don't know, that's just what she wants."

"What did you want to eat when you were having me?"

"Everything," Leia laughs. "But, Luke, I think you're right. I don't think becoming too famous here would really suit our purposes, even if we're not technically being recognized. Maybe we should move on?"

"Spicy Corellian sausages," Luke whispers to Ben. She's eating a lot of them with Rey, too, but he wants to give Ben a solid answer; to make it seem important to him that she had some food obsession when she was pregnant with him, too. And Han's from Corellia, which somehow makes it even more fitting. "And honey biscuits." He gives Leia a playful smile. "You want to check out?" He kind of likes the idea of being nomadic with his family, just traveling until they find a place they want to stay for the night. "I'm happy either way..."

First she smiles at him for remembering her late-night insistence for snacks in their love nest on Ylesia over ten years ago. She loves what close attention he pays to her, always has paid. Then she smiles, seeing his daydream about traveling around with his family, freer than free. "Why don't we rent a speeder? Maybe we can go to the beach? Stay the night, come back here, give the speeder back, and then meet Han and Chewie when the _Falcon_ docks tomorrow night."

They both feel the immediate flicker of sadness that floods through Ben at the memory that tomorrow night it's all over for him. "We'll do this again, soon," he says. "Just the three of us. I promise."

Ben nods, quickly gaining control of his emotions again.

Luke is so proud of him, and turns to look back at Leia. "Did... you bring a swimsuit?" His eyes are shining, like she's just told him he had a great present still to unwrap.

She beams and nods, her eyes lingering on Luke's for an intense moment.

"Ben, do you want to go swimming in the ocean?"

He does, so after breakfast, they get packed.

They don't check out of the hotel so they don't have to bring all their things with them, just overnight bags. When they leave, more than a dozen people are outside the hotel waiting for them, trying to catch a glimpse of the foreign celestial couple, and after posing and waving for a few of them, Luke is glad they're on their way out of the town.

They travel most of the morning, stopping occasionally to take some holovids of beautiful locations and to eat lunch. Eventually they find a largely unpopulated beach and check into a tiny, cute hotel that has just one vacancy right on the water. It means Ben has to share the bedroom with them on a fold out couch, but Luke's pretty sure he and Leia can sneak out at night for privacy. Within ten minutes Ben's changed into his swimsuit and run off into the water, leaving Luke and Leia alone. They can see Ben from the room.

"I'm not going to be able to behave," Luke confesses as he waits in the bedroom while Leia changes in the large bathroom. "Just _thinking_ about you pregnant, in a bathing suit, showing off all your love marks, already has me half hard..." 

It has her half-wet, too, and seeing herself in her new suit--the old one had stopped fitting, mostly in the bust--isn't helping. Her new one-piece is meant for pregnant and nursing mothers, and it emphasizes and supports her breasts, while also having cups that detach on all sides but one for easier access to her nipples. The fabric in the belly area is very stretchy, and will probably fit her for the rest of her pregnancy, yet looks stretched perfectly tight already. Every curve is obvious and emphasized, and her popped navel is visible in relief.

She knows how Luke is going to see her, so she's already excited.

Taking a deep breath, she opens the bathroom door, and pretends that she doesn't know. "Does he know to stay where we can see him?" she asks, quickly crossing the room to the balcony doors without pausing for a reaction, rubbing her belly thoughtfully as she watches her son play in the sand. The beach is empty save him, and they really are not far away. 

Luke trails her with his eyes, swallowing hard at the glimpse he got before she partially hides herself against the doors. "Leia," he breathes, half reverence, half complaint. He follows her to the balcony door and pulls her around, so he can see her. "Ben's fine. Let me see." He drinks in her body, the curves accented by the suit, the expanse of thighs and arms, all the little, beginning-to-fade marks he left all over her body, the navel that will no longer be contained, and-- "Do those _open_?" He reaches for the cups, almost scandalized how sexual it is, before remembering she's pregnant and they're meant to ease nursing.

His eyes dart out the window, where Ben is busy building a sand castle. They've never had to share such close quarters with him before. Deciding now is better than risking waiting for Ben to get bored and come inside, Luke quickly opens the nipple flaps so he can see her like that, in all her glory and now with her hardened nipples standing out as he looks at her. His knees are weak he's already so hard, and helplessly he goes to her, mouth latching on hungrily to her nipple, his hands around her waist.

Anyone could see them like that, framed in the window-like balcony doors, and that knowledge just stiffens his cock more and makes him suck harder.

Leia didn't know she would like Luke drinking from her this much, but her arousal flares intensely when he starts sucking. She glances quickly at Ben, but he's completely transfixed by some kind of crustacean he made friends with, and she knows it would be hard to refocus his attention if she tried, so she just puts her arms around Luke encouragingly. Her bathing suit must be soaked through. "That's it," she whispers. "For now, it's all yours."

Luke suckles from her intensely, eagerly, knowing that this is a short opportunity he has; once Rey is born, he'll have to stop, at least for a while. He rubs her body, feeling her skin through the suit, and trails his hand down between her legs, gasping at how wet she is. "Leia," he says, breaking his seal in surprise. He stares up at her. The both need more than this if they're going to be able to play properly outside.

Keeping his mind on Ben's safety, Luke quietly pulls Leia away from the window doors and sits on the edge of the bed. He pulls her between his legs so he can suckle at her other breast for a few moments, sharing his thoughts with her. They'll make love here, quickly, on the bed. In the middle of the day, where anyone could look in through the balcony doors and see them. But it has to be done... they're both too far aroused to back out now.

He pulls her onto his lap, straddling him, and pushes the soaked fabric aside.

"Hurry," Leia whispers, though she knows he already knows. This just has to be a quick one. She takes him into her easily, straddling him as he sits on the bed's edge, kneeling so she can rise and sink on him using her legs.

Sighing as she finally sinks down on him, Luke finds himself staring up into her eyes, the rest of the world fading away. Han's right... they do make each other crazy, but he wouldn't have it any other way. "Anyone could see us," he gasps as she rides him. He puts his mouth to her breast again, his hands on her belly.

"There's no one out there," she whispers in return, which is one of the reasons she feels safe with Ben being on the beach by himself, besides the fact that she can sense him so perfectly--but it does turn her on to know anyone could see them, just by happening to pass by, and she knows it does him, too. "You'd like that, wouldn't you? For someone to see you drinking from me, rubbing my belly...?" She sighs sensually as she rides him, controlling their pace. "What if the whole galaxy knew that Master Skywalker loves to drink from his pregnant sister's breasts, that he loves her big and round with his baby?" She watches those wide blue eyes watching her, and they're full of joy and love and dirty thoughts, just like she wants them to be. "What if they knew that I wanted it as much as you do?"

The noises Luke makes at her words just prove how much he's having to hold it together. She's turning him on so much, and he's already inside her, already so close. "I want them to know," Luke gasps, his body stiffening. "I want them to see how much I love you. How much you love me... what you do to me." He drags her down hard onto his cock. "I want the whole galaxy to see our love." His fingers dig new bruises into her thighs as he gets closer and closer. " _Leia_."

They can't. The galaxy can never know. But she wouldn't tell him that in a moment like this, never. She's pulled over the edge by his orgasm, and catches his mouth in a deep kiss as they come together, pulling his hair.

When it's over, she looks at him tenderly, and laughs a little in spite of herself. "I don't know if we've ever been that quick," she muses softly. She loves him. 

It takes a few seconds for Luke to catch his breath, and he kisses her shoulders once he does. "I don't actually want to get caught," he says with a smile. Just the potential for it is enough.

Although he loves when they stay joined after making love, he gently dismounts her this time, knowing they were quick also because Ben's waiting on them. There will be time to spend hours making love to each other once he's with Han. He covers Leia's glorious nipples back up with their little flaps, and readjusts his own swimsuit. "I needed that." He can think more clearly now; can look directly at his sexy pregnant wife in her maternity swimsuit without getting an erection--at least for now.

Leia flops over and lies on her back on the bed, still breathing a little hard. "So did I." Her suit is still soaked through--in fact, it's worse now. "Will... will you go out with Ben while I clean up?" Her whole body feels like it's pulsing, still, including the insides of her breasts. 

Leaning back, Luke just watches her, enjoying the scent of her, the way her body trembles, the way he can see she's still wet and his come is only going to make more of a mess. He wants to stay and hold her and help her clean up, but one of them should go out there with Ben. He lies next to her for a moment though, his hand on her belly. "You're all right?"

She thinks she might love him most when he looks out for her like this. "We're fine," she says, kissing him softly. "I just need a minute."

Reaching out in the Force, Luke touches both Leia and Rey, carefully soothing and loving them, before sitting up. "Call me if you need anything." He kisses her again, then, reluctantly leaves her to clean up.

Outside, Ben's put his crustacean in the sand castle he made and is now digging a huge moat around it. Luke stretches in the sunshine as he joins his son, basking in the warmth and even in the hot sand beneath his feet. "Looks like you've been busy," he says, dropping cross-legged next to Ben.

"I'm making her a house so she can live in it even after we leave! I'm making enough rooms for her family. She doesn't know how many babies she has because she can't count, but I'm guessing," Ben says, showing Luke the assortment of windows he's poked into the sand castle with a stick. The castle isn't hollow, which is fine. The crustacean sits quietly in the center of the castle's courtyard, cleaning her front legs with her mandibles contently. Ben told her she's safe, and animals usually believe him. 

"It's a very fine house." Luke sees some shells nearby and uses them as decoration on the outside of the castle. He's seen this sort of thing in holovids before, but he's actually never really taken the time to play on the beach like this. Turns out sand can be a lot more fun when it's wet.

Another couple lazily strolls by in the distance, the first people Luke has seen other than the hotel staff. "Did you already go swimming?"

"No. I was waiting for you and mom. Where is she?" He looks up, noticing for the first time that Leia hasn't joined them.

"Just taking a short rest. It gets tiring carrying around a big baby in your belly all day."

Ben nods. "I know. Mom's tired a lot more lately. And hungry a lot more, and cries more, and laughs more. It's like everything is more."

"That's exactly it. She's feeling for two, now, you know. And her body is changing and making all these chemicals which can make things feel more intense for her." He smiles at Ben. "But she does enjoy it... she really likes being pregnant, even if it makes her more tired and more... everything."

"Why does she like it, then?" He looks at his new friend, and she's told him her babies were eggs she made and left buried in the sand, which was the last time she saw them. She doesn't know what 'pregnant' is.

What a complicated question. Luke stretches out on the sand, looking at the water. "She's pregnant because of me, you know," he says matter-of-factly. "The baby has to have a mom and a dad to grow... and we tried for a long time to have another baby after we had you. So she's happy that it finally happened again. It's proof of our love for each other, and always will be. Every time we look at you, we think... we created this beautiful child together. The two of us combined our love and made a whole new person. That's an incredible feeling, Ben. Every moment Mom is pregnant is a moment she can feel that love growing inside her. It's a constant reminder of how much we love each other, and it shows everyone that sees her how much she is loved, too."

Ben doesn't really understand, except that it's about love, so it's probably really good. "And so you're going to try to have another one after Rey?"

Luke digs his toes into the sand. "We'd like to, yes. If we can." He glances at Ben, judging his reaction. "We've always wanted several children."

Ben hasn't had a confusing dream in months. He remembers that Rey scared him because she was going to take his place, but if mom likes being pregnant, and if there are more after Rey... then maybe they do just want a lot of kids. "And they'd be like me. And her," Ben says confidently. 

"Yes. A whole army of Skywalker kids." His smile rivals the sun. "And as the oldest, you'd have to help me raise them all and train them all and keep them in line. Imagine if we have like ten babies, Ben. Mom and I couldn't keep up with all of them... you'd have to help!" he projects a silly image to his son, of ten toddlers crawling toward them all at once, each ridiculously powerful in the Force.

Ben almost never giggles, but that does it. "I want to help. And I'll probably be a Jedi Master by then so I can help teach them, too!"

Luke can see him now--a grown man, taller than him, taller than Han, standing in his billowing Jedi robes, his lightsaber held forth, an army of babies gripping at his feet. He laughs. "You'll probably have kids of your own someday too, you know. When you're twenty or thirty and meet that special someone..." He grins, and suddenly imagines himself as a _grandfather_. What an idea.

Rey seems to like the idea of Daddy being a grandfather, or maybe just Leia does, because the baby turns over when her mother sees the image in Luke's head. She thought being a mother was the most wonderful feeling she'd ever felt, and then she thinks of her little boy being a daddy himself and she just... glows.

She's only meters away from them, having run her bathing suit through a quick twenty minute wash and dry in the hotel room cleaning machine while she closed her eyes for a minute. Its dinging woke her up, and she washed up and came right down to the beach. "What are we talking about?" She asks, sitting between her boys and touching both of their hair. 

"Hi," he says, kissing his wife there on the beach, sweet and gentle, like he wants to do every day at the temple. "Ben's going to help me train the ten children we have after Rey," he informs her as though it's been decided. "Then he's going to have some of his own children and we'll do it all over again."

"I didn't say that!"

"And we're making a house for Ben's new friend." Luke gestures to the sand castle, which now has about twenty windows and a dozen broken shells pressed into it.

"Ten more!?" she asks in mock disbelief. She wouldn't say no per se, she just thinks it highly unlikely. "Ben, what's your friend's name?"

"Mom, I told you when I caught the lightflies, bugs don't have names! They don't know what that is."

She smiles and kisses Ben's temple, and he makes a face and pulls away, but he doesn't really mind. 

Luke is gazing at Leia fondly, imagining making more children with her, wondering how many they could have before she has to quit. If only they hadn't lost ten years between Ben and Rey. He looks back at the castle to see the crustacean is starting to move. "Maybe we should make sure she has a doorway to get back to her eggs when she's ready to bring them inside... And then perhaps we all go for a swim?"

Leia reaches out and squeezes Luke's shoulder. He humors all of Ben's childish dreams, as long as they're positive. He's always understood the value of dreaming. Of course she'll want to relocate her eggs to the sand castle. They'll all live happily ever after there, together. _Thank you for being his father_.

They equip Ben's friend with an exit, and then Leia teaches Ben and Luke how to swim in big ocean waves, which they don't have at the lake back home. Ben wants to ride the waves with his body, which he's figured out how to do very quickly, but Leia doesn't want to risk getting dragged under and hitting her belly, so she lets him go alone, as long as he stays close. "I still can't believe how talented he is," Leia says, holding Luke's hand as they stand in the shallow water, watching their son use the waves and the Force to speed through the water. 

"I can," Luke says, watching him with pride. "I just can't believe sometimes that he's _mine_." He gives her hand a strong squeeze. "Ours."

It still feels incredible to lean into Luke in public and kiss him this deeply. "Rey's going to be just as incredible. Every one we have is going to be a huge surprise, things we never knew our child could be. I can't wait to meet them all." She kisses him again, her arms around his neck.

Just kissing her in public like this is heady enough to get Luke worked up and he slides his hands around her middle, both protective and possessive. He wants as many children with her as she can bear, and it fills him with light to know she wants the same. He stops kissing her only because if he doesn't his hands will start to wander, and he doesn't want to make her go and wash her suit again. "Ten might be a bit optimistic," he admits, grinning. "But twins _do_ run in my family..."

" _Mine_ , too," she says, and then adds, "And I'd be overjoyed... but I'm not sure my little body is up for it." She rests a hand on her belly, smiling up into Luke's eyes, partly serious, and partially purposely baiting him. "I mean with how big I get with one...."

"Can you imagine?" He slides his hands around her belly. "Two babies at once..." It'd be so special for so many reasons. "You wouldn't be able to get out of bed for weeks. I'd have to completely take care of you."

She laughs. "Don't you dare get me pregnant with twins. Our poor mother!" She holds him close, arms around his waist, watching their son again. Though she knows how uncomfortable she'd be, though she'd prefer to only have single babies, she could never be unhappy about being pregnant with Luke, and they both know it. And... there's certainly a part of her that would be fascinated, transfixed by the differences between a single baby and twins. "I mean it," she adds, knowing he's probably hearing her thoughts. "No twins." 

He kisses her neck, rubbing her belly. "No promises. If the Force wants twins, it will give us twins. And they will be the most loved twins in the galaxy." And their mother the most loved woman in the universe... Though Luke suspects that's already true.

She smiles up at him again. "They would be. And they'd grow up _together_." She shares a memory with him of something she'd heard years ago about newborn twins crying if placed in two different cribs, and sleeping soundly in the same crib. "Can you imagine? We were... so far apart. How'd we survive?" She shakes her head. "Our twins would share a crib. We understand--they _need_ to be together." 

He's quiet and reflective for a moment watching their son as he glides on the water effortlessly. He's so happy with his life now, over all. "Do you think..." He's not sure how to finish the thought. He's not glad they were raised separately, but he wouldn't give up this life with her for anything. "I'm glad you're my wife," he finally says, trusting she understands the depth of his feelings. 

"So am I," she says, with the utmost confidence, looking intently at him. "And I would never trade what we have for _anything_. But it still wasn't right for them to do that to us as newborns." Why couldn't her father have taken both of them? Or both of them gone to Luke's aunt and uncle?

Maybe they were trying to keep them safe, and this way was a better chance.

She looks out at their son, and she finally understands.

Sometimes what keeps someone safe feels terrible. 

Luke feels it, too. That realization and understanding that maybe only a parent could have about why they were separated. It was protect them. It was to give them each the best chance of survival possible. "I wish we'd been together all along, but... I understand why they did it. Why they lied." He holds her tightly. Leia is his sister, but she's also so much more to him than just that: wife, lover, mother of his children, goddess, soulmate, friend. It hurts his heart to think there was a chance that she might've only ever been _just_ his sister. "I found you, in the end. I found so much more than just a sister. I can't be mad anymore."

Leia feels the pain radiating off of him. She feels the same, but also knows that her need to be closer and closer and _closer_ to Luke will never be satisfied, because what her mind and body and soul are trying to make up for is his absence earlier in their lives. "I'm not mad. Do you know how happy I am?" She stands back from him a little so she can see him better, but keeps her round belly pressed to his. Rey's kicking. "I love you. In every way possible, and I'm glad things turned out the way they did. I'm just saying... our twins would share a crib...."

Luke nods. "Our twins would share a crib." His eyes are on Ben, and he watches his son for a while. "I'm going to go swim with him for a little while. Will you be okay alone on the beach for an hour?" He knows she can call him any time she needs him.

She nods. He doesn't really seem upset with her, just a little upset in general, and for once she isn't sure what to say to him. "Do... you mind if I go back inside and lie down, then?"

"Of course not." He turns to look at her and smiles softly. "I love you." He cups her face with his hand, running his thumb over her cheek. They can't change the past, and he's not sure he would even if they could. The future is theirs to make, and he's determined it will be a brilliant one. He moves close to press their foreheads together. "I wouldn't change a thing."

He always says and does the right thing. They've never really had a fight, and any misunderstandings usually last only a moment. She'd been feeling self-conscious and off-kilter for talking about themselves as babies, worried she'd upset both of them, and everything's fine. "Luke... yesterday was the best day of my life." She kisses him again, deeply. "And if we ever make twins, you know I'll be overjoyed." She turns to go back to their room to rest. "I don't know how, but I swear this baby's bigger than Ben!" she laughs tiredly.

"I'll be back inside in an hour and we can do another massage for you two. Rest up." He watches her go, sending love after her, dreaming about a day he could see her holding twin babies... Once she makes it back to the little house, he turns and swims out to Ben. It takes him a moment to balance on the water the way Ben is able to do, but he gets there eventually. "Mom went inside to rest for a bit, so it's just us boys for a while."

They ride the waves for several minutes, Ben teaching Luke how to do some fun tricks, and eventually they end up floating on the water together. Luke uses the Force to float Ben, and Ben uses the Force to float Luke and it's really quite silly. They are straining themselves, but only a little. It's great practice, and Luke stretches out on his back as they float just above the waves. "I've got a mission for you," he says after a while. "Jedi training."

It sounds important and grown-up, and Ben's excited. "What is it!?" He loves showing off his power, and he also loves it when his father treats him like an equal. 

"You know we picked to come to Vashshuvhu because it's never been under Republic or Imperial control, right?" Luke's honestly not sure just how much of the history of the galaxy his son knows, but he figures that much is safe. "Well, I'd like you to help me to do some reconnaissance while we're here. That means taking notes on the locals, the wildlife, the temperatures and atmosphere, searching for Force-sensitive people, that sort of thing. You'll have to borrow a datapad from Papa once he gets here and have him show you how to set it up to log your field notes.

"I want you to visit three different climates... whatever kind you want, and take notes of all the diverse flora and fauna you find there. I want you to search for Force sensitive minds in each location, though only take notes and don't interact with anyone if you find them. And I want you to take good holovids of each location, documenting anything interesting you find. Make sure you're in some of them to show as proof that you actually did the research. At the end of each night, you should have Papa go through the notes and videos you made to make sure they're well organized enough for even him to understand." He sits up, floating on the water, and looks at his son. "It's a lot of work... do you think you can do it?"

It sounds like a _lot_ of work, but it sounds important, and Ben's amazed his father trusts him to do something so... official-sounding. "I think so. Papa will help, right?"

"You tell him he has to help. It's official Jedi business. Chewie, too. Obviously you should have fun while you're researching, too. That's important as well, to find the balance between work and play... but you'll need Papa to take you to the different places, and help you film and sort things." Luke smiles, happy with how excited and proud Ben is about the assignment. It's not just busy work to get him to play nice with Han, either; the resources will be quite valuable too.

Ben thinks hard for a minute. When he'd been on holiday with Papa and Chewie alone a few months ago, his father had encouraged him to learn from Han's powers of observation. "Papa would be good at helping with this," he decides out loud. "I'll try to do a really good job, Daddy!"

"I know you will, that's why I'm trusting you with it." He then playfully shoots a jet of water at Ben. "C'mon, let's get back to the shore. I'm starving, and I can tell Mom is too."

"So am I!" says Ben, running ahead of Luke on his long legs as soon as he can touch the bottom. 

Leia's not really asleep, but sort of sleepily hovering in an in-between state when she hears and senses them come in. At some point her head started hurting, and she rolls over under the blankets to try to find a better position for her sore neck.

When Leia doesn't immediately get up when they arrive, Luke goes to her and sits on the edge of the bed. "Leia?" He touches her and can sense her headache, but nothing too serious. "Ben, can you bring Mom some water?" He strokes Leia's hair. "Hey," he says when she opens her eyes. He ghosts his hands over her brow and neck and shoulders, searching for the source of the pain before reaching out with the Force to help untangle her discomfort. 

"I'm okay," she says softly. "I'm just pregnant." But she gladly accepts his touches, both with the Force and with his hands. "Maybe I haven't been taking it easy enough--or eating enough." Which is hard to believe, but after all, she's not only pregnant, but also lactating. "Can we just order in?" She looks up at Luke, loving him with her whole being, so grateful to have him. 

"We can do anything you want." He hands her the water when Ben brings it, and helps her sit up to drink it. "And I need to take care of you more," he says. He sets the glass aside when she's finished. They've been playing quite hard because their arousal for each other is always so high, but they haven't been resting perhaps as much as they should. He'll make sure they spend at least one full day in bed just relaxing and making love once Ben's gone to Han. "I'll see if I can find a menu."

"Luke, you can take care of me as much as you can stand. I love it," she says sincerely, kissing him gently. 

Ben sits carefully on the bed next to his mother. "Daddy says it's hard work carrying the baby all the time," he says softly.

It's amazing how quickly Leia's gotten used to Ben being sweeter and more present like this. "It is. But it's worth it. And sometimes it's nice to just be lazy and cozy. Maybe tonight we can eat and watch some of those documentary holos you like?"

Ben nods eagerly. There's a whole series he likes about the ecosystems of different planets, with lots of images of animals acting how they act with no people around. "We can all sit on the bed together and snuggle?"

_Please never grow up_ , Leia thinks. He's in a phase right now in which he's desperate to grow up, but at the same time thoughtlessly retains many childish mannerisms and habits. It's adorable. 

They do just that, ordering more food than the three of them could possibly eat just to make sure they can sample a little bit of everything, and then all three of them pile on the big bed and watch fascinating holovids about life on other planets. Luke appreciates how well it ties into the assignment he gave Ben.

He rubs Leia's shoulders and feet while they watch, until he's worked every last bit of pain and discomfort out of her body. Then he just holds her resting between his legs, his hands resting on her big belly, while their son adds all sorts of extra information about each segment of the show. How did he get so smart? Luke figures it must be from Leia.

_You're as smart as I am_ , she sends him with a quick glance over her shoulder. _We just apply it differently because we had different educations._

But Ben is incredibly smart. She can't imagine how hard it must have been for Luke's aunt and uncle and her own parents to know what to do with the two of them when they were young and displaying their talents--she and Luke hardly know what to do with Ben, and he's just like them. 

"The next episode's about Alderaan," Ben says carefully, and Leia's glad he knows her well enough to know that it won't really make her happy to watch it.

"That's okay," she says softly, rubbing her belly with Luke. She's feeling relaxed and safe, and very looked after. "I really want you to see it, Ben."

Luke wants to see it too, because he knows so little about Alderaan--it's a touchy subject for Leia, sometimes--and he feels it will tell them both so much about the world she grew up on. Holding her while they watch, with their son pressed against them on one side, and their daughter softly kicking beneath their hands, he feels safe and warm and secure. If ever there was a time to learn about Alderaan with Leia present, this is the time.

He kisses her neck a few times throughout the show, holding her tightly as they depict the picturesque, forever gone landscapes. It's been almost fifteen years, and yet the pain he can feel in her is still so sharp. He pushes himself into her energy, filling her with his light.

Leia sighs into his arms, holding back her tears. It's bittersweet in the extreme, and the narration is very tasteful and aware of how precious any extant, remaining holos of Alderaan are, since it was compiled recently of older footage. She feels Luke's love, his strength, and nuzzles him gratefully. 

Ben's especially interested in the animals whose fur would change between green and white depending on the season, and Alderaan had many of those. "It snowed a lot there, didn't it, Mom?"

She nods. "Over half the year. Sometimes even three-quarters of it. But the summers were green."

Ben falls asleep against Luke after half a dozen episodes. "He looks so sweet," Leia whispers, and her heart nearly breaks to think of him getting to old to fall asleep beside them. It's a solace to her that soon Rey will be beside her nursing to sleep every night for awhile.

Luke strokes his son's hair and sighs. They're lucky they can have these moments together, with Ben's attitude more positive and healthy. They should've been doing these sort of vacations since Ben was a baby.

He turns the holovid off and they sit for a little while just basking in the peaceful quiet. The bed is too small for all three of them, though--Ben is as big as Leia now--and Luke's legs are going numb. "I'm looking forward to the next few days alone with just you," he says, "but I'm going to be sad to see him go."

He wriggles out from under Leia after a bit and carefully scoops Ben up in his arms, amazed at how big his son is. He carries him to the fold out sofa and tucks him in. Ben wakes up long enough to brush his teeth and change clothes, then nestles back down and straight away goes back to sleep. 

Luke returns to bed with Leia. They watched several documentaries after the Alderaan one, but the atmosphere somehow still feels somber. Luke's eyes on her are searching for the kind of pain he can't always detect through the Force. "Are you all right?"

She shrugs. "Showing Alderaan to my son was... hard. But cathartic. I guess everything we've talked about today, plus... actually getting married," she beams, involuntarily, "has just been a lot for me." She rubs her belly. "She's not kicking, but... I don't think she's actually asleep...." Leia sighs, then bursts into tears, without even realizing she was going to. "I'm sorry, I feel like I've been putting you through a lot lately, and all you do is make sure I'm okay...."

"Shhh," Luke gathers her in his arms. He rubs her shoulders and rocks her. "That's what I'm here for," he says. "To be your support. To love you through it all." He kisses the top of her head. "It's all right to cry. I'm here. I've got you. You're safe."

That, by itself, is enough to make it all right, but she needs to finish crying, so she does, comforted by his presence, his body, his gentle words. "Sometimes," she says softly, after her crying has stopped enough for her to talk, as they're laying in bed in the dark room, facing one another, Luke's hand still rubbing her back, "I think the Force gave you back to me because it was the only way I was going to make it after losing Alderaan. You kept me going. I don't think you knew at the time, but you did." She snuggles closer to him. "I'm sorry my feelings are all over the place right now."

"Stop apologizing," he says softly, gently, lovingly. "You're allowed to _feel_. You're always allowed to feel." He remembers a time--it doesn't seem so long ago--when he thought he was fated to live in the galaxy without Leia by his side. He was destined to never be allowed to kiss her or even really touch her, and how that despair had brought him to the edge of the galaxy with the mind to escape that suffering. Before that, on the Death Star, Vader and the Emperor would have won if not for his love for Leia. And even further back in time, if he hadn't fallen in love with her from that first holovid and gone chasing after Artoo, he would've been home when the Imperial troopers that killed his aunt and uncle arrived, and met the same fate. They've saved each other, so many times... "We belong together. We make each other strong."

He's right, and her answer is to kiss him softly. She smiles. "You always think about that message. I didn't know when I recorded it that someone would fall in love with me watching it. That it would bring my brother to me. It really was what started everything, wasn't it?" The feel of his body against hers is suddenly significant, important, the most important thing she has ever felt. His heartbeat, his skin, every tiny movement of his body as he holds her. 

Closing his eyes, Luke can still see the holovid as clearly as the first day he saw it. It's impossible to describe how he felt back on Tatooine, nineteen and relatively carefree. "It changed my life. From the moment I saw you... I could just feel..." He opens his eyes, looking at her in the darkness. "I knew my destiny was with you. I didn't know it would be like this... but I knew I had to find you." He rubs his hands over her body, comforting, reassuring. "I felt so silly and naive... falling in love with a girl in a holovid... but I know there was more behind all of it now. There was so much more."

She's being drawn even more deeply into him by his sincerity and raw emotion. She pulls her leg over his hip, the position he often puts her into after they make love. "You recognized me," she says, and it's not a question. "Not consciously, but you did. That's how I felt when I first saw you. Like I knew who you were."

Luke holds her leg in place, even though they're both still dressed, and somehow it's almost more intimate to lie like that when they're not making love. "That's not quite how I remember that meeting," he says. His body had been pumped full of adrenaline, sneaking into the detention center, knocking out Imperials and risking his life, but as soon as he'd seen her in the flesh he'd lost all his fear and just stared. The world had narrowed to contain only her, in that moment. And she'd just told him off for being short. "I fantasized about you a lot," he whispers, "but I never really believed it'd go anywhere."

"I used to use sarcasm as a coping mechanism," she says, somehow not minding admitting it anymore. Not to him. "Don't you remember how I immediately ran out of that cell with you as soon as I saw your face? I wasn't scared anymore after you were there." She kisses him. "I hope you fantasized about me. In the pilots' dorm, or in your X-wing...wherever you were when you couldn't stop thinking about watching my body move through my thin dresses...." 

"I did," Luke confesses. "All of it. Almost every night." He's embarrassed to admit it, but it doesn't matter now. He belongs to her, and those special nights alone, thinking about her have just become all the more special now that she belongs to him, too. The hand on her hip slides his under her gown, to feel her soft, warm flesh. "Reality has proven to be far better, though." He's keenly aware of Ben sleeping just a few meters away.

_If we sense him wake up_ at all, _we're stopping immediately,_ Leia says into his mind, and then aloud, "You know... I thought about you, too. I thought about your bare chest...and how intense I knew your blue eyes would be while you made love to me. I thought about how eager you'd be. You are." She smiles as he touches her. "You still are. My farmboy."

"Always." He kisses her, slowly, sweetly, maybe too aware of Ben to progress much further, despite always wanting her. "Perhaps we should have a bath?" he whispers in her ear once he's rolled her onto her back and let himself feel more of her flesh. "Or bring some blankets out onto the sand..."

In the past few weeks, back home, the lake and its shores have become their favorite place to be alone. This should be even better. Ben will be fine, and he can call for them if he does wake up. She and Luke agree without speaking further, gathering blankets and slipping out the door into the star-filled night.


	31. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's have some more sex.

They make a little nest on the sand out of blankets and pillows before nestling down in them. In the moonlight she's so gorgeous and Luke unbraids her hair before kissing her again. He pulls off his clothes for her, showing off his body to her. It's quiet except for the sound of the surf, but the beach feels alive with their love out there in the open. "Let me see you," he asks, moving to help her undress. 

She lets him pull her long, wispy nightgown off over her head, and then she lays there, bare to Luke and the ocean and the night sky, the balmy sea wind on her skin, her rounded little body. "Am I everything you hoped for?" She asks. "Is this what you wanted when you touched yourself in your sleeping bag on scouting missions, hoping Wedge didn't wake up?" She sits up a little, whispering in his ear. "Did you ever fantasize about getting me pregnant?"

She glows in the moonlight, almost ethereally beautiful, all curves and soft planes. "Not when I was nineteen, no. I was foolish and young. I wasn't thinking about things like that at all... Later though, yes... I wanted a family. I wanted a family with you. I never thought about it like this... I never thought it would be so sexy, or arouse me so much. It's all been so much better than my childish fantasies." he kneels over her, naked himself, the wind tosseling his hair, and let's himself harden while he looks at her rounded belly and hard, stiff nipples. Her fathomless eyes and her soft, warm lips, and her curtain of dark, silken hair. "You're everything I hoped for and so much more."

She puts her arms around his neck and kisses him. "What did you think about, then? Tell me. I want to make all of your fantasies come true...."

"You've made those fantasies come true hundred times over, and more." He slides his hands along her neck. "They were childish fantasies, really. Teenaged fueled dreams, when I barely even knew what sex was. Honestly, I'd just spend thirty seconds thinking about the glimpse I saw of your breasts when we were skinny dipping that one time, and that's often all it took..." He laughs, embarrassed.

Leia laughs--not at him, but joyfully, because she's glad she's been able to give him all he wants, and because she's flattered that she had really been that exciting for him. "So... you don't mind if there's never another woman...."

He can only stare at her. "You're asking that now, after over ten years together?" He kisses her. "There never _could_ be another woman..." He kisses her neck, pulling her cool, naked body against his, her belly pressed into him. "How could anyone else ever possibly compare?

She kisses him deeply. "I love you. I just...want to check in, once in a while...." After kissing him again, she says, "I got pregnant with Ben over ten years ago, you know. If you count from just after Bespin, we've been together for almost twelve years...." She kisses him again. 

"And I love you so much more now than I did back then," he says. "It seems impossible that nothing has faded, not even a little. It's just as bright and intense and wonderful as it ever was. Brighter and more intense. And every day I feel like I fall in love with you a bit more." He pulls her down into the blankets, leaning over her to kiss her, his hands on her belly. "You've always fulfilled my every fantasy, but getting pregnant again..." He bends to kiss her belly. "This has just made everything so much... _more_. We finally get to do it right."

Her arousal flares when he lays her down and kisses her belly, and her breath catches in her throat. He doesn't do that specific thing very often, and she absolutely loves it. "Sometimes I feel like we were...completely idiotic and mishandling our relationship until I came to live with you at the temple. Now everything's right." She tangles her fingers in his hair. She's so happy now, she can't stand it. Wasn't she just crying fifteen minutes ago? "We should be together every day."

"We were still figuring everything out... we were pretending it was all right the way it was..." Luke has always, always known his place is at her side, but it felt insurmountable at times to make it happen. The lies to the public kept him at bay. Life at the temple is quieter, easier. "A few days apart is all right," he says, trailing kisses and fingers over the curve, mapping out the new dimensions; how it's changed from just yesterday. "The reunion is always so nice... but more than that." He looks up at her. "I can't believe I was ever away from you and Ben for so long... Never again."

She swallows the lump in her throat. "That hurt me so badly.... But it's okay. It's been okay for a long time...." Her hips move a little as her wetness increases. "Worship me," she encourages, because he's already doing it so well. 

Luke kisses her thighs, then lifts her legs because it's been a while since he's tasted her, and it feels so erotic to do it here, out in the open on a public beach. He licks her wetness, swirling his tongue around her nub, suckling on her almost the way he does her nipples now, and loves the way it makes her hips buck and rock. He worships her body with his mouth, all the while knowing she wants more. They're never satisfied completely until he's inside her.

"You're so wet," he murmurs against her thigh once he's had his fill. "Maybe you're ready for something else?" His eyes twinkle at her in the darkness, teasing.

She nods. She knows he's teasing her, stringing her along, but she's too aroused to not beg for it. "Come here, please," and she kisses him ravenously when he gets there, tasting herself in his mouth, adjusting her hips to take him inside her...and finding it fairly difficult. "We need to put pillows under my hips," she laughs. It's been easier with pillows for a month or two, but this is the first time her belly's made this angle nearly impossible. 

They move a couple of the pillows, and Leia watches him, the twinkle in his bright eyes, even in this low light, the way he looks at her all the time, even if sometimes it's just out of the corner of his eye, the way it makes him happy and aroused that her belly is growing so big. Before they can lie back down again, she puts her arms around him and just holds him for a moment. "I love you." She kisses his cheek. "So much." Then she captures his mouth in a passionate kiss again as he lowers her onto their nest, angling her hips up with the pillows. 

Luke kisses her as he holds her and begins to thrust, moving his body easily into hers, fitting together as they always have so perfectly. Although the sparks and the celestial light flares between them, he's not as forceful as he sometimes is, remembering her headache and her more delicate condition from earlier. They've still got a week alone coming up; he doesn't want to over-do things.

Sensing his carefulness, Leia gazes at him with complete love. She focuses on their connection, the Force flowing between them, allowing her to feel her hands on his skin, him inside of her as well as her all around him. The first time they'd joined, they'd been overcome by the intensity, but they're used to it, now--as used to it as one could be. It's a normal state of being for both of them. Not only do they make love every day, but they're able to share this intense of a connection without making love, if they choose. Sometimes, Leia likes to purposely focus on the connection, to remind her of how beautiful and intense it is.

"Do you feel... mmm... do you feel how it feels for me? It's so good, Luke...." she purrs, kissing and nipping his neck gently as she her hips meet his again and again. 

"Yeah," Luke breathes into her skin, and lets himself sink into her, feeling himself thrusting into her, feeling his hands on her body as if they were her hands on him. He opens his mind, his heart, his soul to her, merging them, combining them, reflecting into each other. And where once there were holes where they'd torn out pieces of each other, or had long-standing wounds from years of loneliness and loss and abandonment, he finds only light now, filled with love and children and laughter, sex and kisses, hugs and melons. He laughs as he makes love to her, so happy, so in love.

Seeing what he sees, Leia finds happy tears welling in her eyes, but she doesn't really cry. It's just... so beautiful. They've really healed each other. She had been so used to thinking of him as something lost--again, again, and again--and found, as many times, that she hadn't even realized her wounds from his loss had been healed, now, a long time. "Luke...." she whispers in wonder. They're both completely whole. Maybe that's why they were finally able to get pregnant with Rey.

And in that moment, Leia realizes that they're not only healed, but they're healed through their intention and care with each other. Not only were they meant to be, not only did they fall in love, but they've built this relationship with delicate touches over the years, making sure, making absolutely sure, that they do it right, because they can't lose each other again. And so they learned to be the best lovers and siblings to one another and parents to their children they could. And they are. She feels as if they've arrived.

How fitting that they just got legally married, at last. 

She shows it all to him, and he shows it all to her, and Leia's orgasm feels as if it's building from her love for him and his for her as much as from the ways that they're touching and moving inside of each other. She whispers his name again, and hears her own name on his breath. 

Their love is fulfilling and satisfying, full of strength and passion. There's no longer the desperation clinging to each other like two souls lost at sea. There's only light and love and righteousness. He kisses her as he loves her, joining with her, but already joined, loving her, but already loved. Completing her but already complete. Every time they make love is just a celebration of their accomplishment; a reminder of what they fought so long and hard to achieve.

He feels himself tightening inside her and hunching his back and pulls her legs up so he can thrust deeper into her, covering her face with kisses. "I love you, I love you, I love you," he gasps as he teeters on the edge, and he knows he never has to say it, and yet always needs to tell the world.

"I love you," she breathes as he showers her with kisses, with affirmations of their love. "Come for me, Luke," she says, though she knows he's about to, regardless. She meets his eyes, saying, again, "Come for me, my love." And then it's all light and only light and light forever as they come together.

When Leia can hear the ocean again, she breathes, "I love you," once more, holding him to her, her body and his made of the dust of a binary supernova, falling onto the quiet beach at midnight.

Rolling onto their side, Luke pulls her close, kissing her again, letting his hands roam over her soft, warm body, their sweat cooling in the night air. He catches his breath slowly, drinking in the peacefulness of being there with her. How good it feels to lie out under the stars with his wife, his lover, his sister, with their hearts being as one, their bodies still pulsing and throbbing together in pleasure. He's so happy and so content.

Leia keeps gazing at him, feeling in some ways like she's seeing him after a long absence. She just hadn't really known how good it had gotten until they really explored it together, deeply. She wants to say something, but he already knows, and she doesn't have the words, anyway. Leia Organa, sometime diplomat and orator, has no words.

She just moves his hand lower on her belly so he can feel Rey's kicks more clearly. Somehow, their tiny daughter celebrating their contentment is the greatest communication of their love Leia can think of. 

They lie together in companionable silence for a long time, basking in each other's presence. Eventually, Luke finally says, "This trip has been so good for us." They've always had a strong bond, but being able to go out in public together has made everything feel so much clearer and sharper. He feels like he actually has a family and a wife, not some secret hidden away. "I can't believe Han'll be here tomorrow." 

He's rolled on his side, rubbing her stomach, feeling Rey's kicks until she settles down with them. "I'm glad we'll have several days alone together..." He traces whorls and shapes on her big belly. "I'm so excited... but, don't let me over do it."

Leia smiles. "Oh, Luke... you won't, but... I'll remind you. We should... lay low. Spend a lot of time in bed. For a few reasons." She kisses him deeply. They weren't together when she was this far along with Ben. He was out traveling the galaxy, looking for clues into the past of the Jedi. But she remembers, and she'll help them negotiate it. "We'll all be fine." She kisses him again, pulling him closer. She feels like they're alone in the whole universe. 

"Lots and lots of time in bed," he agrees, snuggling close to kiss her. "With your hands tied behind you, you said?" He rubs her belly softly. "Wearing the orbs all day... maybe I'll even hide your clothes one day, so you just have to be naked for me." He grins, playful, teasing, loving. "I'm so glad we trust each other so completely. There are no secrets."

He doesn't have to hide her clothes--she'd be naked for days if he asked her, or even if he didn't, out of just wanting to be. However, him hiding her clothes.... There's an idea, a sense of giving up her control to him, and him being gentle with her, not abusing the power. If she gives up control to him, and he treats her in a way she doesn't like, then she knows he's not someone she wants to be with. But she's willingly given up her control to Luke--and Han--on numerous occasions, like he's hinting at--and they, while keeping a firm grip on the control, have not abused it, or mishandled her in any way, though they could have with no consequences. That's why she likes it. It's a way of affirming her trust in them. And a way of letting them be clearer with her about their intimate desires. Really, it's incredible, makes her feel heady, makes her wet and comforted at the same time to think about.

"I have an idea," she whispers. "And... you do have to be gentle with me, you know, but...if we can find the right shop, I want to buy something...." She kisses him, her tongue trailing against his. 

"Anything," he gasps, kissing her back for awhile, loving when they kiss when they're both too satiated to have sex again. It's just kissing for the pleasure of kissing, and being close, and loving each other. "I'll buy you the moon and the sky," he murmurs. "Anything to make you happy." He looks down into her eyes, smiling. "I want to see everything that interests you in a shop like that. I want to be there when you pick out the things that make your body yearn to be used." He trails his hands over and over her belly. "I want to fulfill your every fantasy, and make many more..."

"You do! You will." She kisses him again. Kiss. Kiss. Kiss. Oh, Luke. Her Luke. "This is going to be our honeymoon, you know. In a way... others haven't been. Or... I don't know. Maybe we have as many honeymoons as we need. Maybe we just reaffirm our relationship continually... for the rest of our lives...."

Leia senses them before she hears their voices and footsteps, and she hurriedly gathers a blanket over herself and her brother as they lay in the sand, naked under the night sky.

It's just another couple walking on the beach, and they smile encouragingly, clearly aware of what had been going on but not caring, speaking the Yashi word for greetings as they walk past. Leia returns it, laughing into Luke's chest as soon as they're gone. She's never felt this good.

Luke's blushing and half-hard again at being caught out in public, naked in the sex nest he made on the beach to make love to his sister. He's glowing, embarrassed and so, so happy. People saw them together, and knew, and just smiled and hurried on by. "I love you so much," he whispers, kissing her again, more affectionately and passionately. "Let's get married on a different planet each year," he laughs, only half-joking. "And a honeymoon after each one..."

"Yes," she breathes into him, pulling him close. "Yes, of course...." She wants him again, and half-wonders if it's a good idea....

"They'll probably come back soon," Luke whispers, but it's said encouragingly, enticing. "I want to be inside you when they do," he confesses, almost shy. He keeps the blanket over them as he props himself up again, kissing her more intently. He's only half hard and needs her words to get him the rest of the way. "Would you like that? Do you want some strangers to walk by and see you being fucked by your brother?"

They don't know, and it doesn't matter, but.... "Yes," Leia breathes. Maybe they won't come back. Maybe they will. Who cares? It doesn't matter here. Here she's just a woman making love to the father of her babies on a beach under all of the stars, and who cares who sees a small glimpse of that, and hurries past? The freedom makes Leia wet, and so does the secret of what the strangers don't know, can't see. "Fuck me," she whispers to him. "Fuck your sister, with your baby growing big inside her belly, here on the beach where anyone could walk up and see. I love you, Luke. Show me. Show me how you love me. Show the universe."

"I love you," he whispers then lifts her legs, grabbing the pillows like before to help her, and sinks into her again, letting out a moan at how wet and soft she is from before. "I love when we do it several times in one night," he gasps as he rocks into her, his thrusts measured and slow. "I love when you want it over and over again, until I can't keep up. When you're so pregnant and still want me to fill you even more." He thrusts deeply into her, staring down into her eyes, the stars glowing above. "I love feeling you want me, every fiber of your soul crying out for me..." Each thrust is a love letter to her, an apology for not being able to be inside her like this all the time.

She just holds him. She's tired, but she's still in the mood. Telling him silently to just take care of her, she lifts her hips to the best angle, meeting him, letting her declarations of love float around them into the Force. "Is this okay?" She can't believe she's asking. It's always okay. "Kiss me. Drink from me, if... if you...." It's been hours, and they're getting sore.

" _Leia_ ," Luke gasps and he gives in to her immediately, pulling her up until she's straddling him, holding her securely so he can press his mouth to her breasts. He pinches her milk ducts open with his lips, drawing her in, and feels the way it makes her cunt convulse tightly around him. He moans into her and sucks, drinking greedily, his fingers pressing into her flesh but not hard enough to leave bruises. He rocks her on his cock, loving her, doing most of the work for her so she can just be pleasured.

It's slow and sensual, erotic and almost sweet. Luke worships her body, with his mouth, with his hands, with his cock, with his very soul. He takes away her soreness, her discomfort, even some of her weariness by infusing himself into her, rejuvenating her the way they do after spending time apart. He drinks until she's dry, then he switches to her other breast, groaning when he sees how much it's leaked in anticipation of him.

She's absolutely writhing in pleasure. Sometimes it's best when the first time is sweet, and the second time is kinky, or vise-versa. Straddling him, she grinds her hips enthusiastically against his, feeling her breasts release, feeling her whole body relax into his. She just wants to melt and have him catch her. To float on the cloud of his desire. To lose herself to it. "Take care of me," she whispers again, almost feeling limp.

_Let go_ , he tells her, not releasing her breast from his mouth. _Let it all go. I've got you. You're safe._ He holds her tightly as he thrusts up into her, feeling her body relaxing into his, her weight getting heavier and heavier. _That's it_ , he encourages, rubbing her back, her shoulders, infusing her with security and love and warmth. He drinks her empty, lovingly, worshiping her very existence, and all of the life she has given him. He lifts his face from her breast to capture her mouth in a kiss. _I love you_ , his thoughts blast. _My wife, my lover, my sister, my queen, my goddess, mother of my children. You're safe, here. Where you belong, in my arms, for all the universe to see..._

She comes, and she's so relaxed she's not even paying attention to whether he comes too, but he must, because they're Leia and Luke and there's no possibility of that happening. Breathing raggedly, she collapses against him, but still rides him, still feels every thrust of his body, his cock pulsing into her as he comes, his kisses on her neck.

She hears and feels the other couple coming back, and she's too limp to react. 

He holds her close, lovingly, in his strong arms, supporting her completely, pulsing through her as she rides the remnants of her slow, deep orgasm. He is as deep inside her as a man can be inside a woman when the couple return, and Luke only knows they're there because his mind is always conscious of the world around them, monitoring. He opens his eyes as the couple passes, and he locks eyes with them for a moment, his cock positively throbbing inside his sister when he does.

He lowers his gaze as they pass, pressing his lips possessively to Leia's neck, his hands sliding over her big belly, pregnant with his child. The blanket has fallen away and they are completely exposed, and it makes Luke so proud that someone other than he or Leia or Han has seen them like this, locked in their passionate embrace, their true-selves bared to the sky. "I love you always," he breathes into her skin. "But most of all like this." Satiated and satisfied, joined together, completely protected and safe in his arms.

"They saw us," she whispers on the tail of her orgasm. "They saw us... and they thought it was sweet. Funny, cute... beautiful." She wraps her arms around him, her hips still grinding his. "They saw my belly, they know I'm finally pregnant and you're my baby's father, and... all they saw was us, in love...."

"They saw us," he whispers in her ear. "They saw us the way we see us... Whole, healthy, loved and in love... They saw our true selves." He holds her tightly, not hurting but with strength. It's like they've never been seen before. "They saw _us_."

Tears form in Leia's eyelashes as she squeezes her eyes shut in happiness. She kisses his cheek and neck and ear over and over, wanting this night to never end. 

Then, she says, "You know... Han sees us." And she hopes it was the right thing to say, but, she knows, over the years, Luke's come to depend on Han as much as she does.

Luke will never forget the time he and Leia shared themselves with Han; truly let him experience the depth of their passion for each other, right down to showing him that being siblings and pregnant together turned them on. He'll never forget the way Han quickly adapted to that information and within minutes was encouraging Luke to fuck his sister. It meant a great deal to him then and it still does now. "Han's different. He's special. He loves us no matter what." It's hard to explain why strangers seeing them like this almost carries more weight. "I want the universe to know. To see the real us. To know a fraction of how much we love each other. Showing strangers a glimpse allows us that... Han's a keeper of secrets, too. The strangers aren't..." He kisses her eyes. "I'd show you to the whole universe if I could."

Still nearly limp in his arms, Leia kisses him languidly. The only things keeping her from falling asleep right there, straddling him naked on the beach, are Rey's insistent kicks and the knowledge that Ben is at the hotel room alone. "Let's go back," she says reluctantly. "I'm so tired."

"My sweet girl." Luke holds her a few moments longer before, somewhat reluctantly, parting from her. He doesn't lie her back down in the nest of blankets though. He just scoops her up in his arms, carrying her limp weight with relative ease. Behind him, the pillows, blankets and their clothes trail him through the Force, shaking themselves off as he walks, still naked, back to the hotel.

He sets her on their bed quietly before getting her a glass of water and a warm wash cloth. "Do you want me to carry you to the bath?"

His sweetness and strength make her almost want him again, and under different circumstances, she might pounce on him again. As it is, she just nods up at him. "Yes. Thank you," and she puts all her love into her voice. 

He kisses her and runs the bath water to warm before he carries her in. It's not as nice as the one on Ylesia, but it's bigger than the one they have at the Jedi temple, and he contently helps her wash, paying particular attention to her long hair and back.

He's still naked, too, so after he rinses her hair, she draws him into the water with him, and helps him wash. When they're both clean, she straddles him again, resting her head on his shoulder, putting his hands on her belly, asking him to help her rock little Rey to sleep. 

" _Ah_." Luke holds her, and their position is sexual, but the moment isn't. It's comforting; being close without being inside each other, and somehow having Leia straddle him like that without it being sexually motivating is more touching than other ways. He holds his girls close, kissing Leia over and over with soft touches, rubbing her back and belly, stroking her hair, and almost humming to them.

Leia starts to drift off. "Today was so nice," she murmurs sleepily. "Even if some of it was hard for me. I love you so much."

He holds her as she starts to drift, just rocking her, loving her, until he feels Rey is asleep, and Leia, entangled so close to her, drifts off as well. He sits in the bath with them for quite a long time, just holding Leia, listening to her sleep, keeping her safe and warm in his arms. Eventually, he manages to get up without disturbing her, wraps her in a large towel and carries her to bed. He tucks her in once she's dry, pulls on some sleep pants, checks on Ben and finally crawls into bed beside her, gathering her into his arms before succumbing to the pull from his family and joins them all in sleep.


	32. Chapter 32

Leia wakes up earlier than she'd have preferred to the beeping from her comlink. She senses Han and Chewie on planet, so she thinks it must be them. Without opening her eyes, she rolls over and picks up the device, nestling back into Luke's solid, sleeping body as she tiredly answers it.

"Aw, sweetheart, I didn't mean to wake you up," comes Han's voice, hearing the sound of hers.

"It's okay," she murmurs, sensing and hearing Luke and Ben starting to stir. "Did you just get in?"

"Hour or so ago. Hey, go back to sleep, okay? We're docked and just hanging out on the _Falcon_. We can wait."

She tells him they've gone to the beach, but they can be back in a few hours. Han insists there's no rush, and asks her to take care of herself. When he disconnects, she tries to fall asleep again in Luke's arms. If Ben's up, he knows not to go far. 

"The dream is over," Luke murmurs as Leia nuzzles back into him. Not that he doesn't want to see Han again, but his arrival, especially so early, feels like it signals the halfway mark of their babymoon. He can feel Ben waking up and the slight cloud of doom hovering over him. It's a much more pronounced change for the boy. He kisses Leia's brow and waits until he's certain she's fallen asleep again before he carefully slips out of bed.

He dresses and then starts breakfast, smiling at his sullen son when Ben, hair askew, shows up at the breakfast table. "Go take a shower, you smell like seaweed," he quietly says, so as to not wake Leia. "I'll have breakfast ready for you when you get back." While breakfast sizzles on a pan, he cuts up some fruit for Leia and brings it and a cup of hot caf to her in bed. "Good morning, Princess," he softly says. "I heard the call..." He brings breakfast to the bed and Ben, freshly showered, climbs in with them, trying to keep cheery. 

"Are we meeting up with them now or can we spend the day alone together?" Ben asks. 

Luke looks to Leia for guidance. 

Frankly, all Leia wants to do is eat and sleep and make love with her husband, but she also wants to see Han, badly, and, more than anything, she wants to see Ben happy. Then... she's wary of giving him his way too easily in this matter. He needs to learn to get along with Han, and sometimes she thinks that whenever she allows his distaste for his papa to guide their decisions, he feels like his distaste is validated. She communicates that idea to Luke silently.

"I told them we'd be there in a few hours," Leia says. "We don't have to rush, but I'd like the five of us to spend the day together." Rey kicks, seemingly in protest of not being counted, and Leia rubs her belly gently. "Is there anything in particular you'd like to do today, Ben? Before you head out for the wilderness?"

"I need to get a datapad," he says, after thinking. "I know I have a datapad at home, but I didn't bring it, and Dad wants me to make a bunch of notes when I'm with... Papa and Chewie. One that can make holovids."

"We can go shopping." Luke feeds Leia another piece of fruit, grinning. "We'll make a casual, lazy morning of it as we start heading back..."

They all agree, so after they've dressed and packed up, they take the speeder into the small nearby beach town and get Ben a datapad. While they're strolling around, hand-in-hand, Ben spots a portrait studio. "We should have our holo taken," he says excitedly. "As a family!"

There aren't many images of the three of them alone together, and certainly no professional ones. Leia's never really thought about it, but now that she does, it seems a shame. She agrees, squeezing Luke's hand. "But, Ben... when we get home--"

"I know, we can't show anyone. But _we'll_ have it!"

Luke's more nervous about having such holo portraits taken than he expected to be, but once they're in the studio and being fawned over by the professionals, he relaxes. More and more gradually he has been rejecting the need to hide his family from the world. He's not ready yet to make any announcements, but he's no longer willing to live in the shadows to protect a lie.

"Too bad we didn't bring the wedding clothes," Luke says as they freshen up in front of some large mirrors. Nothing they do can tame the beast that is Ben's hair.

But Leia's wearing the blue dress he got her on Naboo, the one she hadn't been able to wear for years and years, and Luke and Ben look so handsome in their breezy white tunics. "No... this is perfect," Leia says.

The image they end up with is on the beach, Luke holding Leia from behind, his hands on her belly. Ben faces his mother, and they're smiling at each other.

It's beautiful.

After one more quick walk on the beach and a light lunch, they start the drive back into the city to meet up with Han, and Leia stares at the portrait in the speeder, laughing at herself when she starts crying over it. "It's just... I know how tall Ben is, but actually seeing that we're the same height...." She feels like he's suddenly too grown up for her to handle, and that's absurd, because he's the same little boy who fell asleep in her bed watching holos of animals last night. "I'm sorry, Ben. I'm glad you're so tall and strong," she says, smoothing his hair.

"It's okay, Mom," Ben says. "Daddy says you're feeling for two. We understand."

"You're a good kid," Luke says, smiling at Ben as he drives. "Getting holo portraits done was a great idea." He can see Ben's smile stretch across his face.

They arrive back in mid-afternoon and return to their rented house, finding it untouched and the crowds that had gathered to see the celestial couple dispersed, which Luke is grateful for. They rest just for a few minutes before calling Han and telling him and Chewie where to meet them.

"You didn't tell me this place had anti-aging properties!" Han says when he sees beardless Luke. "You look great, kid." He embraces Luke briefly, but then goes to Leia. "But not as radiant as our princess..."

Luke starts to reply, but his voice is swallowed by Wookiee hair as Chewie hugs him.

"Look at you!" Han laughs as he envelops Leia in a hug. "You barely looked pregnant last time you were on Coruscant and that was only, what, three weeks ago?" Close to her ear, he adds, so softly that no one else can hear, "Your tits look amazing."

"Just you wait," she murmurs, then kisses him. "I missed you--there's been so much happening that I've wanted to tell you about."

"Oh, yeah?" Han raises an eyebrow in interest. "Like what?"

"They got married!" Ben shouts.

Han laughs, good-naturedly, then when no one else laughs, he sobers. "What, really?" He takes it in good stride. "Is that legal here?"

"What they don't know won't hurt them." Luke proudly displays the fancy wedding certificate that is written entirely in Yashi except for their names in gold ink.

"Shit, you weren't kidding." Han fingers the thick cream paper thoughtfully. 

Luke can sense he's debating between berating them for being crazy, and telling them congratulations. "We're the happiest we've all maybe ever been," he carefully says, setting the certificate against the dresser where he can see it from the bed.

"We took holo portaits too, look!" Ben says, handing Han the big print.

Han sucks in air through his teeth.

There's an awkward silence as Han considers the image, and Leia touches his arm. "There aren't any other copies--"

"Yeah? The holographer didn't keep any files at all? You know that? Course you don't." He sighs and sits down. He feels like they've all been over this and over this. "If anyone finds out where we were, they're gonna be able to find all this stuff easy, especially the marriage license. And this--there ain't no way of misreading this picture."

It's true. Luke and Leia are clearly depicted as a pregnant couple posing with their older child.

Ben storms off to his room and slams the door.

Han rubs his forehead. "I'm sorry. I'm tryin' to wrap my head around why you're being so reckless--but it's Ben, right? You two got all caught up in making him feel like this is how it is."

Closing his eyes for a moment, Luke calls up all his Jedi training to calm himself. "He's my son," he finally says, in the voice of a Jedi Master. "Leia's my wife and pregnant with my child. If I can't share that with them sometime, what's the point? If the galaxy wants to throw us away because they find the truth, then I'm willing to accept that fate." Off of Han's shocked face, he says, "I'm not saying call a press conference. I'm still going to be quiet and safe for Ben and Rey's sake... but... Han..." He takes the portrait print. "This is the _only_ image in existence of me with my family. I don't have anything like this of us from when she was pregnant with Ben, or when Ben was a baby. I'm tired of living in fear. We came here to be free." He sets the portrait beside the marriage certificate and then goes to hold Leia. "It's not for Ben. It's not reckless. It's for all of us, because it's the truth."

There _are_ portraits of _Han_ and Leia from their wedding, from her first pregnancy, from Ben's babyhood. None of them were hired, but taken by photojournalists who wanted to show the couple off to the galaxy, and they'd all allowed it. Encouraged it. To protect Ben. 

Leia nestles closer to Luke, her hand still on Han's knee. "You couldn't know what it's been like to be here and... have people fawning over us not because we're Jedi or war heroes or famous, but because we're a cute couple, because we're pregnant, because of who we are. Who we are, Han. Not who the myths and the media want us to be. Ben's been...." She shakes her head. "He's been like other children," she finishes softly. "He's so happy."

Han lets out a breath carefully and puts his hand on top of Leia's. "Yeah. Okay, yeah, I'm... I'm sorry. You know it's 'cause I get scared, right? Not 'cause I don't want you to have it."

"We know," Leia says. "And we love you."

"It's okay." Luke leans into Han, not happy they've already had a bit of a spat within the first twenty minutes of Han being there. "Should we go fetch Ben? He takes it as a personal affront... like you want to keep us apart."

Han shrugs. "Up to you. You're his father."

"We need to try to clear the air," Leia says, standing with notably more difficulty than a few weeks ago. She goes and softly knocks on Ben's door. "Ben, sweetie? Can I talk to you?" It doesn't have to be everyone just yet. 

There's silence for a long time, then finally Ben says, "Fine."

He's sitting on his bed holding his new datapad in his hands, but it's not powered on. His knuckles are white. He doesn't look at Leia as she enters and sits on the bed beside him. "I'm trying," he very quietly says, "but he makes me _so angry_."

Leia sighs and sits on his bed with him, gently taking the datapad out of his hands before he can break it. "When I was pregnant with you, Ben, less far along than I am now, Han and your father and I were very, very afraid of something happening to you. The war had just ended, the Imperial remnants were very strong, and the Vader cults were just starting to appear. When Luke and I were living on Ylesia, we didn't tell anyone where we went, and it was generally believed that we'd been kidnapped or killed, and what later became the First Order was publicly taking credit, and gathering supporters because of it. We knew the best way to keep all of us safe was for me to marry Han and to say you were his son. I know you know this story, but we haven't talked about it since you became so grown up. 

"Han is... he's protective of us, and he worries that we're not careful enough. He does it because he loves us. He really loves us, Ben. We're the only family he has. And I know this is hard for you to understand, but your father and I are in love with him. It's not the same as it is with each other, but I think it might be possible because of how close your father and I are. We... share everything. Han isn't in our lives arbitrarily."

Ben can only listen and try to understand. What he really takes from it though is something different. "So... if people found out about you and Dad... and... and we didn't have to lie anymore because we could all run away together, or Dad could protect us. But... Han'd _still_ be here?" He glances over at her.

Leia closes her eyes and sighs. "I don't know, sweetie. I'm sorry, but I don't. It would depend on other things, but... I would think so. I would want him to be. Yes."

"But you're so happy with just Dad..." Ben's fingers clutch at his knees now that he doesn't have his datapad to hold. "You don't _need_ Han." He fights down the anger and sadness welling inside him with practiced meditation techniques. 

"I am happy with just Dad. I don't think I could be happy with just Han. But I'm happiest with both of them. It's been that way since we all met. They came and rescued me from the Death Star together, you know. I fell in love with Luke at first sight, and Han had to grow on me, but I came to realize I needed both of them in my life....

"When I was giving birth to you, Ben, Luke was behind me, meditating with me and rubbing my back and helping make my body comfortable with the Force. Having a baby is very hard work, the hardest work anyone can do, and Luke made it much easier for me. But he was busy, so there was no one to do what partners usually do when their love is giving birth, and that's saying encouraging things, squeezing my hand, getting me water. Han did those things. It's the more mundane of the two jobs, but I needed both of them. They both got me through it. That's how I see them in my life."

Ben's too big and too old for it now, but he curls up on the bed and into Leia, not able to get into her lap because they're both too big. He presses his face into her chest as she wraps her arm around him. "You can't be happy with just Papa and you love him," he says quietly, "but I'm the one that has to go spend a week alone with him..."

"I am happy with just Papa when I know Luke's coming back," she says, kissing her son on top of his head. Her sweet little son who is so big. "I love going to visit him on Coruscant, even when I go without Luke. Sometimes it's good for everyone in a family to spend a few days alone together. Luke and I need that before the baby comes, because when she does, he and I won't be alone much until she's a lot bigger. I need time alone with Han sometimes. Han and Luke need time alone sometimes. You and Luke spend a lot of time alone. You and I are spending time alone right now. And you and Han need time alone sometimes, too. It makes our family stronger to work on our relationships." She kisses his head again. "Besides, you're not going to be alone. Chewie will be there. And you have an assignment from Daddy."

It's easier to deal with when his mom's arms are around him. He's not sure if it's because she's giving him her strength, or he just feels happier when he's with her, but he nods and sits back up after awhile. Han's not going anywhere, no matter what Ben wants. He has to learn to deal with it, even when it means Mom and Dad want to spend a week together without him. "I want to make you and Dad proud," he says, "but I wish I were staying with you instead."

Leia smiles gently. "I know. But this trip has made your father and I realize how important it is for us to spend time like this. So we'll do it more often, okay? Are you ready to come out of your room?"

"Yeah. I'm sorry." He hasn't been crying, but he wipes his eyes anyway and quietly follows her back into the main room. He doesn't apologize or say anything to Han, but Chewie envelopes him in a hug, and everyone lets the outburst from before pass quietly.

"So, did you guys have any plans for tonight?" Han asks, stretching out on the couch. "We don't want to interrupt your last night if you do."

"We were planning on spending time all together tonight," Leia says happily. "Before we go our separate ways in the morning."

Han nods. "Sounds good. What's there to do around here?"

Luke shrugs. "It's very atmospheric... we could just go for a walk, look at some shops, find a place to have dinner." 

They agree and go out into the late afternoon as a big family unit, drawing some stares as they move. Luke and Leia are recognized by some as the celestial twins, but without the armbands on people aren't quite sure if this foreign couple really is them, and so they are left mostly alone. Luke's glad for it now, though he looks forward to wearing the armbands again when Han and the others aren't around.

After a dinner that's a bit fancier and heavier than anticipated--but extremely delicious--they return back to the house full and content. They play some games around the table until Ben starts nodding off in his chair, refusing to go to bed and end his night. They let him drift off, and once he's out, Luke picks him up and carries him into his room, staying behind a while to tuck him in. Chewie trails after him, grumbling slightly.

Han raids the kitchen, returning with a bottle of whiskey and a glass from somewhere, sliding back onto the couch. "Come join me," he says, holding his arm out. "I didn't want to get too friendly while Ben was still up." 

Smiling, Leia sits close to Han on the couch. "It's really good to see you," she says. "Good to be able to have some fun all together." She rubs her belly thoughtfully. "You're not really upset with us, are you?"

"'Course not. I'm sorry I blew up... I'm not upset... I'm just worried. I know how you two get when you're alone together for too long... Married and taking family portraits... I can't imagine what you're going to get up to next week." He pulls her close for a kiss, tangling his hand in her hair. "I just need you to come back to me at the end of all this. For Ben's sake."

She puts her arms around his neck. "Just Ben's?" She asks. "What about yours?" She kisses him again, tasking the whiskey on his lips. "Or mine... or Luke's...?" She kisses him more deeply.

Han keeps a steady hold on his whiskey glass, but wraps his other arm around her as they kiss. "You two would be okay without me," he says once they break apart. "And I'd survive somehow." He flashes her one of his crooked smiles. "But Ben would go nuts if he had to live with me." He drains his glass and sets it on the caf table so he can give Leia more of his attention. "This that dress he got you? All these years waiting to wear it and you're already almost too big for it..." He puts his hand on her belly. "How's our girl?"

Leia smiles brightly, putting her hand over Han's. "Wonderful. Very excited, all the time." She moves his hand so he can feel her kicks better. "Luke and I have taken to meditating her to sleep every night--otherwise she doesn't let me rest."

"That's convenient. You could start a whole Jedi line just of midwives." Han smiles brightly suddenly. "Hey, I think I felt something!" He shifts his hands around a bit. "I'm really glad you got pregnant again... I wasn't sure at first when it happened, but..." He nods. "I've got a good feeling about this."

"Of course you do," Leia says brightly. "She's our little ray of light--she's all light. She only kicks when I'm happy." She leans in closer to Han. "And--fair warning--I've been kind of a hormonal mess. I feel like all I do is laugh and cry and seduce Luke, so...."

"So you're saying nothing's changed?" He grins and braces for her to smack him. "There room in that list for seducing Han? I could use a little seducing... You really do look bigger than the last time I saw you." He reaches out to brush his fingers over her left breast. "You were mentioning something about these..."

"There's always room for seducing Han.... Luke and I have been looking forward to showing you some things..."

"Where is that guy?" Han looks toward the hall Ben's room is down, but then quickly back to Leia. "You don't think he'll mind if we get started without him, do you? We could at least move to the bedroom..."

_Luke, if you don't hurry, I'm going to let Han have his way with me without you there._

"I think he's on his way," she says. "Help me up."

Han helps her into the bedroom and has just managed to start pulling off his shirt when Luke finally arrives, looking a bit harried.

"Sorry. Ben woke up and we got to talking." He shuts the door and grins. "Looks like I didn't miss too much."

Han finishes pulling his shirt off and starts working on his pants. "Get naked. Both of you."

Luke grins. "He's such a romantic."

"I'm serious! You know how worked up I've made myself the last few days thinking about the crazy shit you two have been up to? I've only got one night here, I'm gonna make the most of it." He turns to Leia. "Dress. Off." He starts to help her with it, grinning when Luke finally joins in.  
\--

In the morning, Rey's the first awake, followed soon by her mother. Leia sighs, realizing that it wasn't eight hours. "You're supposed to start this after you're born," she whispers to her daughter, scooting out of the bed between Luke and Han, and making for the shower, suggesting to Luke that he join her, but gently enough that if he's deeply asleep, he'll stay asleep. 

Luke awakens, but mostly because he misses Leia and Rey's presence in the bed. He slips out, leaving Han there alone, and joins her already mid-wash, sleepily sliding his arms around her as he kisses her. "You're up early," he says holding her and resting his head on her shoulder, still half asleep. He puts his hand on her belly. "I could've helped you put her back to sleep..."

"We'll nap later," she purrs, nestling into his arms. Sometimes she wonders if she likes bathing with him so much because their first home together was a warm bath inside their mother. "I was actually wondering... this is naughty... but if you wanted to take this opportunity to put the orbs inside me...?"

That snaps Luke awake, and he kisses her shoulder. "I like naughty very much." He rubs her belly a little. Han and Ben are still here, and probably will be for at least another few hours. He didn't think they'd start that sort of thing until they were totally alone, and the fact she wants to start now gets him heady. "I'll be right back."

He grabs a towel to keep from dripping all over the place and quietly fetches the orbs from where they were safely and quietly packed. He picks two that are the same size as the first set she used, but slightly heavier. He returns to the shower and kisses her before opening his hand. He promised Han they wouldn't over do it, but he thinks this is okay.

She hears his thoughts. "Well, maybe I should still stay off my feet.... You can take care of me, knowing I'm carrying my milky breasts, your baby, these heavy orbs...." She kisses him deeply. "I think I'm going to like these ones...."

"I'll take care of you," he promises, kissing her back. He gently pushes her into the shower wall and lifts her leg up, letting his fingers quest down below her gorgeous, big belly to that spot that's far wetter than the shower made it. "They're big and heavier than the ones you wore before," he teases. "But you can't lose control while Ben's still here..."

"I think I'll be okay. Don't underestimate me... but take care of me, just the same." She opens to him, ready for the orbs. "Be good to me, Luke...."

"Always." He kisses her as he gently pushes the first orb in, moaning into her mouth at how it feels to him through her, and how her clever, tight body sucks it up deep inside her. He doesn't let himself enjoy it too much though, before pressing the second one into her, needing to get them both in before he lets himself concentrate too much on what she's feeling and doing to keep them inside. "Ah, Leia." He continues to hold her leg up once he gets them both inside. "Good girl," he murmurs, kissing her neck. "That's my good girl."

"Always," she echoes him, breathy, around a moan. "Mmmm... these are... ugh... heavy...." She puts Luke's hand on her clit. "Make me come, now, then make me keep carrying them...."

"There are even heavier ones," he promises her, letting his fingers find that hard nub of hers. He swirls his fingers around it while he keeps her pressed and supported against the shower wall. His other hand finds her breast and he puts his mouth to it, suckling her while his hand finds the perfect rhythm for her clit.

"Let's do the heaviest ones in a few days," she gasps, her body succumbing to his fingers. She moans his name, then closes her hands around his shaft. She's given him a handjob before, but rarely, and it feels nice to do something different. She focuses special attention on his head, rubbing his beads of precome over it, then moaning into his mouth as she adjusts the heavy balls inside her. 

Luke gasps around her nipple as her fingers find his cock head. Between his hand on her clit and her hands on his cock, it feels like he's being touched by a dozen people. He returns to drinking, because that in some way feels like some third hand on their bodies, and when she tightens her insides and pulls the orbs up deep, past her g-spot and against her cervix he feels his balls tighten. _That's it_ , he encourages, letting her feel how close he already is. _Come for me--make me come._

With their urgency, she doesn't need much, and she comes against his hand, pulling him with her as he suckles her, moaning his name softly, purposely keeping the orbs as tight in her as she can. As her orgasm fades, she knows her walls will tighten, making the orbs temporarily uncomfortable, which she looks forward to as an erotic torture to endure. Eventually, their weight slipping will start to hit her g-spot again, and she'll be critically aware of the weight of them, the baby, her milk, throwing her off. They'll go check into their new hotel, and she won't even be able to carry her bag. It will be wonderful. 

Luke leans heavily into her as he empties onto the shower floor, the first time in very long memory that he hasn't deposited inside her. He pulls off her breast to kiss her neck, and slowly drops her leg now that they've finished. He feels relieved of his heavy, mind-clouding arousal, but the orbs inside her are still a constant presence, and he kisses her in gratitude for the treat she has in store for both of them.

"Ben's awake," he murmurs, stepping back. "Let's hurry up and finish." They wash each other and are dressed and making breakfast before Han even notices they were missing.

Leia opts to wear the only pair of pants that fits her that day, just because of Ben. If she was trying to keep the heavy orbs inside her without him around, she wouldn't bother, but she wants to keep them deep, and pretend nothing is amiss. The pants she wears have a ribbed waistband that folds and tucks under her belly, and she wears a flowing tunic over them that clings close to her breasts. The wholegrain frycakes and fruit she and Luke prepare for breakfast are hearty and ready by the time two boys with mussed dark hair come down the hallway, Han and Ben, who do sometimes really look like father and son. Chewie follows a few minutes later, and Leia presents him with a small steak with his frycakes, and he growls in appreciation. 

No one else suspects what Leia's wearing between her legs, not even Han, and Luke's glad because for some reason he doesn't think Han would find it as titillating as they do. After breakfast, they all pack up, and soon it's time to part ways. 

Waves of sadness radiate off Ben, but his face is neutral and calm and Luke can tell he's been meditating and doing his best to keep happy. "We'll see you all again in just a few days. Be good, and try to have fun."

"Thanks again, Han," Luke says, giving him a soft kiss.

"Hey, no problem," he says, his thumbs rubbing over the cheeks of the man who is, for all intents and purposes, his husband. "We're gonna go to all the Natural Parks, have a great time." He turns to Leia, cupping her face, kissing her. "Rest," he emphasizes. "Take care of our baby girl."

Leia clenches the orbs deep into her. "We will."

Luke holds her hand as they watch Han, Chewie and Ben depart, smiling and waving, and then at last, they're alone. Luke squeezes her hand tightly, giving her strength. "All right?" he asks softly, feeling how tightly she's squeezing her body. "It's a bit of a drive to our next hotel."

She rubs her big belly, looking at Luke. "I'll be fine... but I might need you to care for me... a little...."

Luke keeps his breathing regular as he looks at her. "There's nothing in the galaxy I want more than to take care of you and make love to you non-stop for the next five days. It's almost I've been thinking about since we decided to come here..."

"Then," she replies, "that's all I want, too...."


	33. Chapter 33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We cut about 100 pages of sex since people seem to be getting tired of all the kama sutra... if we ever add it back in, or create a separate story containing it, this is where it'd go.

Five glorious, sex-filled days pass for Luke and Leia like the blink of an eye. They make the most of their time, visiting a sex club where their celestial bands make them near celebrities, take intimate, erotic pictures together that would make Han's eyes pop out of his head, buy naughty fun toys and even make some unlikely friends. By the end of the fifth day, though, they're exhausted and fulfilled and ready to rejoin their family. After a brief, final stop at a baby clothing store, Luke picks out a soft pale blue infant gown. It matches the maternity dress he bought Leia long ago, which she has put on for the reunion with Ben.  
   
By the time they've gotten all their luggage and new purchases out of the speeder and Luke's turned it back into the rental shop, he can feel Han and Ben and Chewie.   
   
"Dad!"  
   
"There's my boy!" Luke gives Ben a big hug when he strides over, and smiles as he watches Han embrace Leia and give her a kiss.  
   
"Did you guys buy out the resort?" he asks, noticing all the bags. They're not just from the baby store, but all their other purchases have accumulated.  
   
"Not quite," Leia says.  
   
Chewie lets out a roar and wraps all four of them in a hug.  
   
Laughing, Luke says, "No, I won't make you carry it all."  
   
Leia hugs Ben, but he pushes her away before she can kiss his cheek--she can't even really kiss his forehead anymore, if he's standing. So tall.... "Look," she says to no one in particular, her voice trembling, her eyes tearing up again, showing them the little blue dress.  
   
"Cute," Han says. "Same color as yours."  
   
Leia bursts into tears. "No, you don't understand...."  
   
Han looks imploringly to Luke, his eyebrows lost somewhere in his fringe. "Everything all right?"  
   
Luke smiles, giving Han's arm a reassuring squeeze. "Everything's perfect. Too perfect." He hugs Leia from the side, slipping a protective arm around her middle. "We're having a daughter... it's just kind of really hitting us."  
   
"Hormones," Han says, mostly to Ben. "She was like this with you, too."  
   
Ben doesn't get it, and he doesn't really know what hormones are, either. What he does know is that he only cries when he's angry or sad, but Mom doesn't feel like any of those things. "What's wrong?"  
   
"Nothing, sweetheart," she says to her son, smiling through her tears. "It's just... look how small your sister's dress is...." She wipes her eyes. "We had a really... intense week."  
   
"He been taking care of you?" Han asks, his hands on his hips, his eyes on Luke. "Did you get any sleep?"  
   
"Han, I got a lot of sleep, and he fed me every ten minutes. I'm fine." She puts her arms around Han's waist and rests her head on his chest. He's so tall. Ben will be taller. "It's just too wonderful...."  
   
"C'mon, Ben, let's help Uncle Chewie with all this luggage," Luke says, and they start carrying it up piece by piece, even though they could use the Force to bring it all up. He'd rather keep that on the down-low for now. A celestial twin couple is rare enough; they don't need to be pegged as Jedi, too. That narrows the possibilities far too much.  
   
Once the others pass into the  _Falcon_ , Han loosens his hold on Leia. She looks good despite the tears in her eyes, and her bust about to burst out of her dress. "Hey, it's probably nothing," he says, with a glance over his shoulder at the ramp into the  _Falcon_ , "but Ben did do something a bit... weird." Not sure when he'll get another chance to be alone without Ben around, he says, "Luke had him studying animals, you know? But he was... really into it? At one point, he had all these animals... frozen, with the Force. Around him, spread out so he could examine them. Like a dozen, at least. Maybe twenty. They were all fine at the end. He let them go... but it something about it made my skin crawl..."  
   
Leia hasn't had morning sickness for over two months, but something about Han's story makes her feel like it's coming back. "Frozen? He was...he was just holding them still?"  
   
Han nods. 

Looking away, her hands protectively on her stomach, she turns it over in her mind again and again. Those animals must have been terrified. She's surprised he didn't accidentally give any of them heart attacks, stokes, aneurisms. But how was it possible for him to tolerate their fear? This is Ben.  
   
"He... he wouldn't... he  _couldn't_  do anything to hurt or scare an animal, Han. Remember...." She had been about to ask if he remembered the zoo, but of course he remembers. Besides, he did hurt an animal then. Badly. But it had been a fear response to that animal eating one he'd been trying to save. 

But this is different. They both know it. "We'll talk to Luke about it," she says. "After Ben goes to bed."  
   
"Yeah, of course. I just wanted to mention it to you first... Luke can be a bit..." He waves his hand, not quite sure how to express the feeling. "Jedi." Han picks up one of the remaining bags. "Like I said, the animals were okay. I don't think he hurt them... I don't think the intention was to hurt them... But... it was weird, Leia. And it was way out of my field."  
   
Leia picks up the last bag and follows him, her free hand still guarding her stomach. His words have made her more uneasy than he clearly expected them to. She doesn't like it at all. Still, if the animals are all right....  
   
Rey seems conspicuously still, and Leia rubs where she can feel what she thinks is her daughter's little foot. It moves, and she lets out a relieved sigh. Why is this scaring her so badly?  
   
Luke clearly knows something is up as soon as she's on the  _Falcon_ , but she tells him with a psychic nudge that they'll talk about it later.   
   
They're in hyperspace before long, and after a cheerful family dinner in the galley, and some fun kid-safe stories about their time at the resort, and Ben's tales about data collection and how gross fishing is, they send their son off to bed, with Chewie to watch over him, and the three of them pile into the  _Falcon_ 's tiny main bedroom.  
   
Luke wants to make love and cuddle with his favorite people, but he can sense the atmosphere is tense, and that Leia has been unsettled since getting on board. "What happened?" he asks once he's sure Ben's asleep and they won't be disturbed.  
   
Han explains the situation roughly the same way he did with Leia, then shrugs. "I thought it was weird."  
   
Luke sits on the edge of the bed, contemplating. "But none of the animals were hurt?"  
   
"I'm no animal expert, but as far as I could... I didn't see any bodies when we left, anyway. And... I mean he wouldn't even let us go fishing, because he could sense the distress of the fish. He... I don't think he was hurting them."  
   
Shaking her head, still guarding her belly for a reason she doesn't really understand, Leia says, "I don't like it. I'm not even really sure why. It feels...." She shivers. "Luke, have you heard of anyone doing that before?"   
   
Lifting his hand, Luke contemplates the question. "I'm not... It's not like I'm an encyclopedia on all Jedi lore." He tries to consider how he'd go about doing something like that. Stopping a living creature from moving seems easy enough, in theory. But multiple creatures, all at once, without hurting any of them? And still having the presence of mind to study individual ones? "I can't recall anything like that before. It would require a great deal of effort, even for me." He looks to Han. "And you said he was studying while he did it? Taking notes?"  
   
"Yeah. He'd move the little legs or wings around, counting feathers or whatever, then the creature would just like... wake up and run off."  
   
"Were they asleep then?"  
   
Han shrugs. "I don't know. He didn't know I was watching. At least, I don't think he did."  
   
Luke looks at Leia, sensing her distress, and moves closer to her, protectively sliding his hand over her belly. "It's all right. I'll talk to him when we get back to the temple. If I can get him to show me what he did, I'm sure it'll all make sense."  
   
Leia nods, putting her hand over Luke's on her stomach. She's reassured by his words. Most of the time, in these matters, she still feels like his student. She puts her other hand on his face and kisses him gently.  
   
They're sitting near the head of the bed, and Han watches them kiss, stretching out along the bed towards them from the foot. "So... if that's out of the way, can I get the adults-only version of what you two have been up to for the last five days? Preferably a reenactment?"  
   
Laughing, Luke pulls him close and says, "I'll see what I can do.  
\--  
   
The trip back to Borleias is quiet and uneventful, filled with happy moments of family in the hold, and quiet moments of intimacy in the too-small cabin designed for one that three adults and an unborn baby share. When they finally get back to land, Luke is happy to stretch his legs and go for a jog. Most of the staff and students haven't returned yet, so they have a little free time to themselves before having to roll right back into work.  
   
After they unpack and eat a late lunch, Chewie takes Ben for a walk around the lake while the three adults relax in the empty temple grounds. It's quiet and peaceful and maybe a bit eerie without any students around, but Luke enjoys the solitude after the busyness of Yashuvhu. "Why don't you stay," he says to Han, after they've lost the topic about alien foods they'd been on. "At least until Leia has to go back in two weeks..."  
   
Han scoffs a little, smiling self-consciously as he looks out over the temple gardens. In almost five years, he's never really been invited to stay on more than a few days.  
   
"Stay," Leia insists softly, putting her arms around his waist. "We miss you when you're gone," she kisses him softly.  
   
"Babe...." Han sighs. "You know what? Fuck it. Sure. I got nothing going on at the moment, and you have to go back to Coruscant in a couple weeks, and I might as well take you. I'll stay."  
   
Luke grins, feeling the sensations that wash through Han. "You've always been welcome here, you know. For as long as you want."  
   
"Yeah." Han leans into Leia. "Nice to get a formal invitation once in a while though." He kisses the top of Leia's head. "You sure I won't get in the way?"  
   
"I'm sure you will," Luke grins. "But that doesn't mean you shouldn't stay. It'll be good for Ben to have you around. And us. We do love you, you know."  
   
"Wonders never cease." He smiles, enjoying the breeze through his hair and the sense of calm washing over them. After a few seconds, he says, "So, when do the gaming tables open?"  
   
Luke smacks him with a meditation pillow.  
   
Leia laughs as Han and Luke hold her from two sides in the meditation room, the windows over the summer fields open and letting in an evening breeze. "We'll play cards with you. Whatever you want. We could use some adult fun around here. Maybe we'll drink whiskey and go skinny dipping." She winks at Luke, though she, obviously, has no intention of drinking. Skinny dipping, on the other hand, sounds beyond perfect. "Have you been up to the lake yet?"  
   
"There's a lake--?" But Leia kisses him, cutting him off, and then Luke is kissing her neck.  
   
"There's a lake," Leia breathes, Luke still all over her. "Luke and I go up there before dawn sometimes. Make love in the water." She whispers, "He likes to see my body in my bathing suit. He likes me... stretching it out...."  
   
Han raises his eyebrows. "I'm not much of an early riser, but I could probably be convinced for that." He rubs Leia's belly through her robes. "Which is it, kid? Skinny dipping or stretching out her swimsuit?"  
   
Luke grins, still nuzzling Leia. "While she's pregnant, I want to see her bursting out of everything. She's already too big for that maternity dress I got her on Naboo." His hand slides up over her breasts. "Too big for a maternity dress... because she's so full of my child, and busy making milk for me..."  
   
Leia smiles, making eye contact with Han as she pulls a breast out of her wrap dress for Luke, and he latches on. "I'm huge. He loves it." She kisses Han gently. "We want you to stay. Help us out here. Take care of me. Make love with us. Please?"  
   
"I already said I would. You think I'll change my mind watching...  _this_?" He cups Luke's face, but doesn't move it from Leia's breast. "I can't believe you two. After all these years, still so much to keep up with. You, uh, have it in you to walk to that lake now?" Han's a swimmer, being from Coronet--a costal town--and he probably wouldn't mind getting in a beach sunset. "Ben's playing with Chewie, you know," he reminds them.  
   
Luke hates to stop just when he's gotten started, but he does, because he knows it'll leave Leia sexually frustrated, which is sometimes quite a delight when she can act on it later. It leaves him a bit frustrated too, which is fun for similar reasons. "They were walking around the lake," Luke says, "but I can tell where they are. There's a place Leia and I go and they won't find us there."  
   
He gets up and helps Leia to her feet, steadying her for a bit. "We'll have to behave later," he warns the both of them. "No fooling around during work hours, when students are here." Never mind that he and Leia have done that more than a few times. It's not something he wants Han to expect. "Before work and after work only," he says. Then, a little shyly, with his eyes to Leia, "unless Leia needs relief at lunch." During their five days alone he'd been milking her three times a day... he's not sure she'll be able to last from morning until evening.  
   
Leia meets Luke's eyes intently. "Well, I have no objections. To any of it...."  
   
Han takes her hand, pulling her towards the door. "Me, neither. Where we goin', kid?" He kisses Luke quickly, taking his other hand.   
   
Luke starts to open the door, then pauses. They're mostly alone, but a few of the staff have returned, and reluctantly he shakes his hand out of Han's, apologizing with his eyes. It's fine if people see the three of them walking off together, but not all hand-in-hand. "Just a secluded part of the lake." He picks up some blankets and pillows as they go.  
   
The coast is clear the whole way and they could have held hands, but Luke doesn't want to risk it, and part of the misery of being home starts to settle in on him again. It's not bad here, at the temple. It's mostly always good... but there are moments where he remembers his life and his love are all secrets that must be closely guarded, and he's sad.  
   
The sun is low in the sky when they arrive in a small clearing near the shore, some distance from the temple, and quite secluded. It's peaceful and quiet, and Luke doesn't worry anymore about who sees them. He spreads the blankets out and soon all three are settled comfortably together.  
   
Leia's snuggles close to Han, but looks at Luke as he stares out over the lake. Directing Han's hand on her stomach, she says, "There."  
   
"What's that?"  
   
"Her head! I think. Pretty sure."  
   
Han laughs gently. "I really outta thank you two more often for giving me a family," he says, kissing her cheek.  
   
He lingers, kissing her, and Leia turns towards him. His hazel eyes are deeply soft and emotive, and Leia asks if he's alright.   
   
Giving a slight sideways dip of his head, he says, "Yeah. Why not?" And he kisses her.  
   
Luke senses it too; a strange longing from Han, or maybe a sense of not belonging. He presses his shoulder into Han. "We really appreciate everything you do for us, you know. It'd be nice to have you around more often, even if you don't want to stay full time... You belong with us."  
   
Han smiles sadly but doesn't say anything. The feelings radiating from him speak volumes though. "Don't..." he starts but swallows hard. "Don't micro-analyze me with all that Jedi head stuff. I'm happy."  
   
Leia searches him with the Force and with her eyes, coming up conflicted, but not disheartened. "Han, baby...." She gives up and kisses him. "Just talk to us when you need to. When you can. Okay?" And she kisses him again, wrapping a leg around his legs.  
   
"'Course. You know me. Regular wordsmith here." He wraps an arm around each of them. "This is good. We go so long between seeing good each other sometimes I feel like...." He trails off, never one to really express himself. "Anyway, sometimes it's nice to just sit and watch the sun set together." He grins. "And then have sex."  
   
Leia smiles. Han's better at expressing himself through actions than words, and he always has been. Sometimes she thinks that's why he goes so out of his way to take care of her, because while he's learned to say “I love you,” he doesn't really get much further than that with words. She kisses his cheek bone, his stubbly jaw, his lips, and he draws a breath in and pulls her closer as they kiss. Leia can sense the intensity of his longing.  
   
Han eases Leia down into the pillows and blankets they brought up, kissing her deeply and sweetly, a hand on her big belly. He wraps the other arm around her head supporting her as he lies beside her, just kissing her and holding her, letting his mouth and hands do the talking that his voice can't quite express.  
   
Luke watches them as the sun starts setting and smiles a little sadly, because Han doesn't say it a lot, but he clearly misses them, and wants more than he's been getting. He's not sure the temple life will suit Han at all, but he determined to try and include Han the best he can.  
\--  
   
The next day, the students return, and the temple is alive again with the sounds of their childlike voices and rushing feet. Leia's happier than she thought she'd be to have them all back, especially the littles, and she actually has to suppress tears when she hugs them all hello. There's lots of work to do in the temple and gardens, and everyone joins in, including Han and Chewie.  
   
"Must be nice having your dad around," Toth says to Ben within Leia's hearing that afternoon as they weed the vegetable beds.   
   
For a moment, just a moment, Ben looks confused. Then he realizes what Toth means and shrugs. "Rather him here than me stuck on Courscant with him."  
   
Han's helping weed too, though a little further away than the boys, trying to pull his weight and do some hard labor since he's utterly useless with all the Jedi training. "My back's not what it used to be, Chewie," he laments, pressing a hand into his lumbar. "You gotta stop letting me slack around so much."  
   
Chewie lets out a rumbling grumble.  
   
"I don't drink  _that_  much," Han protests.  
   
Ben, having been watching Han, shakes his head, gets up and moves off to another part of the garden.  
   
Leia quietly meets Luke's eyes, then follows Ben.  
   
 _Do you want to talk about Han being here?_  she asks.  
   
 _How long is he staying? I'm used to him being on Coruscant,_  is her son’s answer.  
   
 _I know. Luke and I asked him to stay for awhile. I think we're... sort of trying out all living together again._  
Ben sighs, flinging a weed over his shoulder. "I don't really remember all living together. I was little."  
   
Leia nods. It was before Luke began the temple. To Ben, it was a lifetime ago. "Your papa hasn't had as much to do since he retired from the military. We thought it would be nice. But it's still sort of a trial run. We haven't talked about it much."  
   
"You're not worried?" Ben asks, attacking another weed a bit more aggressively. "That him being here is gonna let something... slip?"  
   
Luke is watching them without watching them, and knows he's already put off talking to Ben about the animals on Yashuvhu for too long. And, unfortunately, now isn't the time. He'll have to wait until perhaps tomorrow morning, or late tonight.  
   
"We're all Jedi here," Ben continues, throwing the weed over his shoulder. "Or near enough. I can read you three easily..." He glances at Leia. "Maybe Toth and Pu'warth can, too."  
   
Leia wishes she didn't have to make Ben keep secrets.  _Something slip? Don't you think having him here_.... She had been about to ask him if he didn't think that having Han around actually helped their cover, but it's an absurd question to ask a ten-year-old.  _Han hasn't been included in this family enough lately. It's important to spend time together._  
   
Ben gives her a wilting look. She's not the one that had to just suffer five days alone in the wilderness with him. He knows that adults will do what adults will do, and his job is just to be the good apprentice his real dad wants, so he gets up again and moves further away, and makes it known from his body language that he doesn't want to be followed.  
   
Luke lets his weeding take him closer to Leia. "I'll talk to him later," he says quietly, aware there are plenty of ears nearby.  _He thought he'd have us alone again when he got back. Let him sulk for a bit._  
   
Leia nods. "You need to start having your private meditation time with him again, every day." What if Rey's like this, too, Leia wonders. Barely contained power, quick to anger, so sensitive and easily hurt...? She wishes she could talk to her grandmother, her father's mother, about raising Anakin. Was it like this?  
   
"What were you like when you were his age?" Leia asks her brother. "Were you like him?"  
   
"No." Luke shakes his head. "Well... I was... I always searching for something. I thought it was my father." He looks at her with a somewhat significant glance. "It made me sometimes resentful of my uncle, but never..." He shakes his head. "Our lives are too different to compare." Secrets were kept from Luke, but he wasn't the one being asked to keep them. "If Rey's like this, then we'll meditate with her, too. Whatever it takes."  
   
Feeling her daughter's gentle movements, Leia knows Rey isn't like Ben. And then the guilt that she always experiences when she has that thought comes crashing around her. Every time she thinks “Rey doesn't have Ben's darkness,” she's worried she prefers Rey to Ben. She's worried she's trying to replace her son, as he used to think. That Ben is defective. That she wants a new one that isn't.  
   
She wishes she could nuzzle close to Luke and have his touch soothe her, but she can't. She'd gotten so used to it during their vacation that it's a habit, now, and one that she has to break herself of immediately.   
   
Instead, knowing Luke understands, she gets up and goes to Han.   
   
"What's up?" he asks, standing, stretching his back.  
   
"Nothing, just... hold me."  
   
Han does, gladly, but his gaze drifts over the garden to where Luke still squats where he'd been talking to Leia, holding a weeding trowel but no longer doing anything with it.


	34. Chapter 34

That night, after dinner and baths and evening meditation, Luke makes his way into Ben's room. He's supposed to be in bed already, but Luke finds him sitting at his desk, tinkering with some machinery. "Busy?" he asks.

"No," he says, his voice low and sulky. "Was wondering when you'd come."

"I'm not here to lecture you... I just wanted to talk. We haven't gotten to discuss your project. Did you finish it?"

Ben nods eagerly, but doesn't smile. He hopes his father is proud of him, but this is serious. He gets the data pad from his bag and pulls up the reports he made. "I cataloged over a hundred species. I would have done more if I had time." They're about two-thirds animals, one third plants and fungi. He pulls up an image of a big blue butterfly-like creature with eight wings. "This one's my favorite."

Luke has to smile at the butterfly. It looks like one of the ones that landed on Leia’s belly when they visited the Butterfly Gardens during their five days alone. "Your mother would love to see that picture," he muses, and studies the details written alongside it. It's very thorough, with only a few spelling errors and grammatical mistakes to be expected of a ten-year-old. "You're so smart…." He flips through the images, hoping he'll see one that can lead him to the question he wants to ask regarding what Han saw.

Ben smiles at his father's praise. He's not like Mom--he only praises Ben when he's really impressed him. "I wanted to do a good job," he explains. "It was easy to call the animals; I always do that. It was harder to make them stay long enough for me to count their toes and spots and things."

"You've got some impressive data here," Luke notes. He's not exaggerating, either. The work is thorough and fascinating with a great amount of detail. He could edit them very lightly and submit them easily to a science academy for further study. He knows without a doubt some of these creatures have never been documented before. "How did you manage to get so many details if they wouldn't stay still long enough?"

Ben shrugs. "I had to  _make_  them be still. At first I was holding them, you know, how you hold something when you levitate it. But then I figured out it was easier to... like... make it so their brain wasn't controlling their bodies anymore. That's harder for a second but it lasts awhile and I can do a bunch at a time."

Luke feels his blood run cold at the easy, casual admission from Ben. It's good he doesn't have to extract it, but the fact he's not trying to hide that he did it means he doesn't even realize it was wrong. Maybe, in a way, that's better... it was done innocently. He's not hiding it because he didn't know it was bad. "You... made it so their brains weren't controlling their bodies anymore?" He tries not to sound anxious. "That sounds like it could be very dangerous for the animals...."

Ben senses his father's anxiety, even though he doesn't show it, and he feels automatically defensive. "They were fine, Dad. They just got up and left. They were less scared than they would have been if I was holding them in my hands and not letting them go." He clenches his teeth. "You weren't there. And you've probably never even done it. You don't know. You asked me to do this!"

Luke gives him a look that is full of Jedi patience and laced with disappointment. Yelling solves nothing, and Ben knows it. And Luke knows he responds best when Luke is disappointed. After giving a moment for Ben's outburst to fade, Luke says, "You're right. I've never done it. I didn't know it could be done... and I'd like you to show me how you do it later, if you're willing. It sounds like a very powerful use of the Force. I'm not mad. I'm just surprised. And... I want you to promise me that you won't try something like that on any... people."

Ben frowns. "Why would I? It was just for the project." He flops sulkily onto his bed. "I'll show you on some bugs tomorrow if you want."

Luke goes to the bed and sits beside his son, ruffling his hair and then, feeling silly, pulling him into a hug. It's a strong, tight hug. "I love you," he says with his cheek pressed against the top of Ben's head. He's not always as affectionate as he wants to be, and he knows Ben is getting to the age where such displays are embarrassing, but a mixture of fear and anxiety and pride over his boy just overflows him sometimes. "You're stronger than you realize, Ben. And you're... you're such a good boy. Always remember that. My bright, shining boy."

Ben nods, enjoying being fawned over by Luke, since it's so rare. His heart glows with love and pride at his words. Sometimes, he believes that they wished they hadn't had him, that he's gross, wrong, the old worries that Toth had first given him years ago and his dreams about Grandfather had kept alive. But it's easier now that he doesn't have the dreams. "I love you, too, Daddy," he says softly. "I'm trying to do a good job...."  
\--

When Luke joins Han and Leia, the latter is lying on her pregnancy pillow, her forehead cradled in her crossed arms, her belly softly supported by the pillow with virtually none of her weight on it. Han's rubbing her back, mostly the lower region, and, while he doesn't intuitively know where she hurts and can't use the Force to aid him, he's pretty good at it. He has big, strong hands. "Leia thinks you were talking to him about the... the animals thing," Han says once Luke's closed the door. "I think I heard him get upset."

"He's still upset," Leia says, her voice muffled by the pillow. "But better than he was." She knows he's okay, because Luke wouldn't have left him otherwise, but she still says, "How'd it go?"

It's still something of a surprise to come home to Leia and find Han there, but Luke smiles seeing how relaxed Leia looks and contently starts to change into his sleepwear. "He doesn't know his own strength. He got upset when he thought I would be angry with him, so I think, at least subconsciously, he knew that he'd done something wrong... But I don't think he meant to hurt anything. I don't think he realized how potentially dangerous it could be... I made him promise to never to it on any people, and tomorrow he's going to show me how he did it on some bugs. It... it does sound truly impressive, at any rate." He slides onto the bed once he's changed. "Han save any sore spots for me to rub?" He grins.

Leia sighs. "There's always more." This baby is starting to get heavy--actually heavy, third trimester heavy, not coy, “Daddy, help me up” -heavy. Backache heavy. “This baby's coming soon” heavy. She turns her head to look at her beautiful twin brother, his bright eyes staring down at her. "You don't think there's reason to worry?" Han's hands are still working her back near her hips. Luke knows where the other aches are. 

He knows it's not reassuring, but he simply says, "There's always reason to worry. We're raising a Jedi. We can never let our guard down... But I don't think he's turned to the dark side." His voice is soft and light. "He's just a little boy in a big body with a lot of untapped power. I need to help him focus more." He watches Han's hands, but with the way Leia's body is positioned on the bed, he's not sure how to get to the rest of her. "He'll survive until tomorrow though." He bites his lower lip briefly. "You feel very heavy," he notes softly. "I didn't get to relieve you after lunch..."

Leia bites her lip in return, instinctively, but then aware that they're making the same face again, she smiles. She briefly makes eye contact with Han to let him know she's about to move, then turns on her side. With Han still rubbing her back, lying behind her, she unwraps her Jedi tunic and gives Luke access to her swollen breasts, knowing as soon as he latches on, they're going to go from comforting her to pleasuring her.

Seeing Leia open her tunic to him, revealing her big breasts and the hint of a curve of her belly gets Luke almost immediately aroused, but he plays nice and curls on his side next to her. They've never done it like this before, with Han behind her and Luke facing her, but he's not about to waste an opportunity. "You actually look swollen," he muses teasingly, tracing a finger around her hardening nipple. He grins when beads of milk begin to leak in anticipation. Fixing Leia with a loving gaze that expresses how thankful he is to her for letting him change her body for him, he gives in, latching on deeply, and shivering as she does at the sensation of finally milking her after hours of anticipation.

Leia shivers sympathetically. "I love you," she whispers as he drinks from her. "Oh, Force, I love you." She kisses his forehead and holds him, her breathing getting heavier. Han scoots closer to her and starts kissing her neck from behind.   
   
Leia's current set of Jedi robes actually involves a long skirt and no pants or leggings, which is what she prefers, and her boots and socks are already on the floor at the foot of the bed, so when Han and Luke start hitching up her garments together, there's nothing coming between their hands and her wet opening and throbbing clit. She draws a gentle but audible breath in anticipation as Han holds her thigh up, giving Luke access to her body.  
   
When it's over, Leia's sweaty and tired, and laughing happily at how wonderful she feels. She nudges Luke up to kiss her. "You're incredible."  
   
Luke's mouth is tired from suckling, so his kiss is sloppy, but sweet and loving. He pants into her neck as she holds him and he forces himself not to collapse on top of her. After a few seconds he pulls Leia onto her side, so they can remain joined, and Han sandwiches Luke from behind, wrapping his arms around both of them. It's sweet and intimate and for a time the only noise is the sound of them breathing as they each catch their breath.  
   
Closing his eyes, Luke relishes in the sensation of Han holding him in place, against Leia. There's such a warm acceptance in the embrace; Han knows the truth, and helps keep Luke where he belongs. There's no jealousy or animosity, only a vague sense of longing. Luke pulls Han's arms around him securely. It's not always easy figuring out how to juggle the three of them, but it's worth the effort to figure out.  
\--  
   
In the morning, Leia's surprised how hard it is to convince herself to wake up. Only Rey's kicks and the promise of breakfast end up coaxing her out of bed. Her head and back ache, and she could have slept another several hours easily.  
   
Luke drinks sleepily from her while they're still all nestled in bed together, Han kissing her all over her body, and while she's interested, she uncharacteristically has to ask them to keep it at just the milking and the kissing. "I'm okay," she says softly. "I just need to take it easier."  
   
But she's worried she might not be up to teaching a full day today, and she remembers the conversations she and Luke recently had about getting the two oldest students ready for knighthood, and asking Snoke to join them. 

When he's finished drinking, Luke brings Leia water and fruit in bed, and finds he doesn't want to go for his regular morning run any more than she wants to get out of bed. Han's giving her another back massage, and Luke sits on the bed while she eats a little and picks up on her thoughts. "I'm of two minds about it," he says, continuing a conversation that had never been started. Han doesn't even bat an eye. "It'd be nice to have the extra help when you're out with the baby... but I also don't want to start changing things up when I'd rather be focusing on you and preparing for Rey..."

"Expecting company?" Han asks, just trying to catch on to the thread a little.

"I was worrying I won't be able to teach much longer," Leia says tiredly, learning against Han. "We we're discussing getting the older students ready for teaching, or trying to convince Master Snoke to join us."  
   
"You feel that bad today?" Han asks, rubbing her belly gently.  
   
She sighs. "No...." Luke might call her bluff, but she doesn't want to worry them, doesn't want them to insist she moves her doctor appointment sooner or anything like that. "No, we just need to start thinking about these things."

"I'll talk to Pu'warth and Toth later tonight, after meditation. I think, if nothing else, they could start helping with the littles more..." He stretches and gets to his feet. "Which reminds me, I've got to get Ben up for our meditation." It's easy for Luke to let himself be lazy, but Ben needs the discipline and mental training. "Take it easy today." He kisses Leia softly. "I'll let people know you're not feeling well. You can keep Han company while I'm teaching." 

"Are you sure--"  
   
"Babe," Han interrupts, and his low, serious tone tells her he's not joking or asking for his own benefit. "Take it easy today. It's important."  
   
His eyes are soft and pleading, and she sighs, nodding, while he holds her closer.  
   
Ben's already awake when his father comes in, putting on the last layer of his robes. "I'm teaching myself to wake up at sunrise," he says proudly, trying to make his high voice sound nonchalantly adult. He wants Luke to be impressed. 

"Sounds like you were up before me for once," Luke says, and he does sound impressed. "C'mon then, let's get going."

They meditate for an hour as the sun rises, and when Luke feels they're at peace and the world is starting to wake up around him, they go for a walk into the surrounding forest. Upon coming across a fallen log, Luke lifts it up to uncover a little bug city. "Too small for you?"

Ben furrows his brow. "You taught me that size doesn't matter to the Force. They're the same as big ones, you just have to adjust your scope." He shrugs. "Bugs are different than vertebrates, but it's the same idea." He picks out one of the tiny black hive creatures, showing his father which one with the Force. He guides Luke's mind into the bug's body showing him where the central nervous system interfaces with the bug's mobility, and how to sever the connection. "It lasts like ten minutes if you don't maintain it. Then they just get back up on their own. I think I might be able to turn it back on on purpose but I haven't figured out how, yet."

It's so simple and elegant Luke wants to cry at his brilliant son, but it's also frightening and unsettling to see the little bug just... stop moving, and to feel it's confused little mind trying to work and having nothing happening. With Ben's guidance, he's able to see how the disconnect worked, and, with a little nudge, he is able to start it back up again. The bug goes from prone and motionless to suddenly back on its feet, scurrying off. Luke squats down in front of the log, watching as it joins the other bugs, as though nothing happened.

His son found the mechanism to just... turn beings on and off. No... that's not true. Ben found the mechanism to turn creatures _off_. It's just luck that they happened to turn themselves back on after ten minutes. "Ben…." He doesn't lift his eyes off the bugs. "When was this first time you did this?"

Ben shrugs. "I dunno. I was like eight. I hardly ever do it. I just wanted to get a better look at a fish that wouldn't come closer."

The innocence of it all is frightening because it's so simple. It's done without consideration of the consequences. "What would you have done if the fish didn't... wake up after ten minutes?"

Ben considers it carefully, his dark eyes looking around the forest as he thinks. "I don't know. I didn't think about it. I might have just had to kill it."

Luke is quiet for a length of time, just watching the bugs, holding his knees as they scurry about, some of them going right over his boots. "If you're ever in a situation where you think the solution may result in death, you should come get me, or Mom or Papa." He looks up at Ben, searching his face. 

Ben does his best to repress his anger. He knows Dad doesn't like what he just said, and he doesn't appreciate not being trusted. "You know Han and Chewie killed a bunch of fish while we were camping, right? They killed them and ate them."

"I know." He feels Ben's anger, and redirects his eyes on the bugs, still scurrying around now that their log is gone. "I've killed before, too. I've killed people. Sometimes... sometimes it's what you have to do, to save your own life, or the lives of those you care about... but it should always be a last resort. Bugs and animals... Of course, it's different. Killing a fish and eating it... there's a purpose to it. There's a reason for it. And many scientists kill animals to study them, to learn from them. There's a purpose to that, too. And you froze those creatures to study them, for science. There was a purpose to it." He wants Ben to understand the difference himself. He wants Ben to figure out the conclusion on his own. He knows it will mean more if he does it that way.

Ben knows Luke is challenging him to define the difference in his own terms, but he finds the concept frustrating and inherently flawed. "I know there's a difference, but doesn't the... the line you draw depend on whose side you're on?" Ben knows his father's reputation; he knows the legendary acts he did for the Alliance, including the victory that made him a decorated war hero. "How many people died on the Death Star and how is that different from Alderaan?"

It seems impossible to Luke that he can have a son old enough to ask such questions. Part of Luke thinks Ben isn't old enough. Maybe it's something he heard someone else ask. Maybe he did come up with the question on his own. It's certainly not something Luke hasn't had to answer before, for himself and for others. "Mom's homeworld," he says quietly, "was a non-military...." He's never had to use words in this defense that a ten-year-old can understand. A brilliant ten-year-old, but still a ten-year-old. "It was a peaceful world. There were several billion people on that world, and they weren't involved in the Empire or the Alliance. The Empire destroyed Alderaan to invoke fear into the hearts of everyone in the galaxy. The Death Star was a military base. While many innocent lives were lost, and believe me _I know_ , it was a military target. It was a weapon. The only purpose the Death Star served was causing death. 

"If there had been another way, I would not have chosen to destroy the Death Star. There wasn't another way. If the Alliance hadn't done what it did, when it did, other worlds would have been destroyed. Billions more lives would have been lost. Ultimately, it was considered the lesser of two evils... Take out the military target so it can stop destroying entire worlds." His eyes have unfocused as he peers into the past, but he brings himself back to look at Ben. "You have to decide for yourself what is acceptable or not when it comes to such things. I don't know if I could do it again. Those events... the things I did, or helped do, almost destroyed me, too. It's only because of your mother, and Papa, and you and Rey that I've been able to get through all of that guilt." He finally stands up and places the log back over the bugs.

"Maybe a fish needs to die so that it can be studied for science, but if it can be studied without killing it, that's better... even if it may take longer to count all the spots. Maybe it's all right to stop a creature from moving for a few moments... but you didn't know when you did it if you could undo it. The fish doesn't deserve to die because you wanted a closer look. It's important to always consider the consequences... what happens next. This is okay." He gestures to the logs. "Nothing was hurt... but it could have been. You were lucky. I just want you to always be mindful. Always try to be compassionate."

"I do!" Ben insists, then realizes his father is just trying to give him a Jedi lesson, and that he's counting on Ben to take it to heart. He wants to show Dad that he's ready for the harder lessons. Maybe he won't be too far behind Toth building a lightsaber. He sighs, trying to clear his mind of agitation like Luke taught him. "I do try to be compassionate. You know I do."

"I know. But compassion isn't just something you decide on one day and it’s set for life. You have to constantly think about it. You have to make a conscious decision sometimes to choose compassion. Even when it's hard. Maybe even especially when it's hard." He wants to just pull Ben to him and hug him and beg the Force to never put Ben into the sort of position Luke found himself in when he was nineteen, but he restrains himself. 

"That's easy for you to say," Ben says, trying not to sound upset, but feeling like this point is worthwhile. "You're _Luke Skywalker_. Everyone admires and trusts you. You always know what's the right thing to do--and even if you didn't, you could just do whatever you wanted and people would assume it was the right thing, because Luke Skywalker said so."

For a moment, Luke is a bit stunned. Then he just has to smile and laugh, because his son has such a skewed view of the world. "Which is, of course, why your mother and I have to lie to the galaxy about our love. Why we try to downplay the heritage of our father. Ben, life is not so black and white. I make mistakes. The only reason I know the right thing to do is because I've faced the decisions and made the choices for myself, already. And sometimes I made the wrong ones…. People trust me because enough of my choices were the right ones that they started to believe in me. I'm just a kid from a backward planet on the Rim. I wasn't raised knowing any more than you. Far less, in fact. Don't discount experience. I'm still learning. I'm still struggling to make the right choices. Every day."

Ben nods. He thinks he understands. "So... if I'd had to kill the fish... is that the dark side, then? Or... how will I know... if it is? If I... go too far?"

"Killing a fish isn't the dark side. Even killing people, maybe even millions, isn't necessarily the dark side." Luke looks at him somewhat pointedly, because that's what Luke's done in his past, and he feels as far from the dark side as he ever has. "It has to do with intent. And what's in your heart. You wanted to study the fish, not hurt it. I wanted to save the galaxy from more destruction." He glances around the quiet forest. "We should start heading back, they'll probably be wondering where we are." He puts his arm around Ben. "Being a Jedi is hard, isn't it?"

Ben laughs a little, relieved that his father thinks so, too. "When it stops being hard, is that when I become a knight?"

"No." Luke laughs, somewhat sadly. "It's always hard... but it does get easier." He looks up at the sky as they walk through the forest, thinking about Jedi Knights. It leads to another topic he needs to broach with Ben. "Mom might not be around today. She's feeling a bit sore... from the baby, you know. As it gets closer to Rey's arrival, she's going to start teaching less and less...." He draws in a deep breath of fresh air. "I've been thinking of asking Toth and Pu'warth to help pick up the slack... Pu'warth I think is especially close to becoming a Jedi Knight…."

Jealousy flares up painfully in Ben's chest as he stops walking. "I'm stronger than both of them!"

Luke doesn't stop walking, and doesn't reply at first. "Strength alone doesn't make a Jedi."

Ben takes a calming breath. "Yeah, I know. I just... wanted to be first...." They're both years older than he is, he reminds himself. Maybe in a year or two, he'll be ready. Younger than they were. Not the first of his father's students to become a knight, but maybe the youngest.

"There's nothing special about being first," Luke says. "It's just where they fell into line. They're older. Focus on being the _best_."

"I will be the best," Ben breathes. "The most powerful Jedi who ever lived. Anakin Skywalker's heir." His deep brown eyes focus resolutely on the path before him.

Luke chides himself for a moment at the jolt of shock that ripples through him, because it's not, at first, because Ben's idolizing Anakin, but because he's not idolizing _him_. It's not that Luke even thinks he's the best Jedi who ever lived... only... He realizes he's stopped walking, staring after his son. " _Power_ doesn't make you the best, either. You might find it wiser to focus on a Jedi that didn't fall to the dark side... like Master Yoda. Or your namesake, Ben Kenobi... Obi-Wan was a truly great Jedi Master."

Ben wants to argue that Yoda and Master Kenobi lied to his mother and father about their parentage, a subject too close to home for Ben, but he knows Dad is right, at least partially, and he also knows he won't hear it. "Yeah. I know." Eager to change the subject, and genuinely concerned, he asks, "Is Mom okay?"

Every time Luke thinks he's had a breakthrough with Ben, he finds himself thrown for a loop. He knows it's a diversion tactic, but he lets Ben lead him away. "She'd have a heart attack if she heard you praising Anakin, but she's all right. She's tired, and she'll probably get more tired in the coming months, so we have to make sure to help her out as much as possible. She'll be going to Coruscant in a couple weeks, with Papa. Just for a few days... We'll really have to pick up the slack then."

_We_. He said  _we_. Ben stands straighter. "I'll help as much as I can."

Luke nods, somewhat reassured. He has to keep Ben close. He has to guide him every step of the way. Compassion doesn't come easily to him like it does to Luke. It's not distant, but he needs to be constantly reminded, and steered down the correct path. It's exhausting and a little heart-rending, but Luke is dedicated to the task. He will not let what happened to Anakin Skywalker befall his son.


	35. Chapter 35

Over the next two weeks, Leia takes to only teaching in the afternoons for a few hours. She feels guilty, but Han and Luke both keep telling her it's okay, and that what she's doing is as important as any other responsibilities she has, though she knows when she and Luke took on the new students it was with the assumption that she would be able to teach them full-time along with him. 

Holding her one morning in bed when Luke has already gotten up to go meditate with their son, Han says, "I'm real glad we're getting you to the doctor tomorrow."

"I'm fine. I was like this with Ben."

"You were sore with Ben. You weren't exhausted like this. I don't like it."

"Stop worrying," Leia says, poking Han in the ribs. "I'm fine."

But deep-down, she's starting to sense it. Maybe something is off. She hides the thought from Luke, but at breakfast that morning he seems to glance askance at her much more often than usual. "Stop it," she says. "I'm going tomorrow. Are you and Ben and everyone going to be okay while I'm gone?"

"We'll be fine..." His eyes stay trained on her, searching. "Listen... maybe I should go with you... We could have a brief holiday, just two days... I could come back early." He stops himself before saying more. It's not like him to worry, but the thought of going several days without her, where he can't protect her-- _them_ \--as him suddenly feeling panicked. 

Leia rubs her belly thoughtfully. There is absolutely no mistaking the fact that she's pregnant now, even through the layers of robes. In fact, she looks awkwardly big. Still almost three months left.... "Stay here with the kids. I was thinking about just having Han bring me back the next morning. There's no reason for me to stay as long as I usually do--I'm not visiting Han, and Ben isn't coming along."

"You'll do what your doctor suggests you do," Luke says. "If that's stay a couple days in Coruscant, then I'll manage here. If it's okay to come back, then you come back to me as soon as possible." He's worried, even though he doesn't sense whatever she does. He senses her unease, and that's as real to him as if it were his own. "Maybe... maybe you should even bring someone back with you. A doctor or something? Just in case." Most of their staff are medically trained and can help in an emergency, but none of them are midwives...

Shaking her head tiredly, Leia says, "I'll do whatever the doctor says, but I don't need to bring someone back here. It's a short trip." She stands up, a little wobbly. "For now, I'm going back to bed. Don't worry." _I love you so much._ "Come see me at lunch time?"

"I will." He stands up too, to kiss her, to steady her, but then lets her go. "I'll be here."  
–

"You okay?" Han asks her the next morning as they come out of hyperspace, Coruscant filling the _Falcon_ 's canopy.

Leia had been napping in Han's bed, and lowers herself slowly into the cockpit chair behind his. "Stop asking me that every ten minutes," she complains, but her voice is strained.

Han smirks. He doesn't like that tone of voice. "Okay. Fine. How are you, then?"

Letting out a breath slowly, rubbing her belly, Leia says, "I'm glad we're on our way to the doctor, is how I am."

Han turns and looks at her in alarm. "That bad?"

"I'm... I think I'm having false contractions. _Don't worry_. It happens. It's been happening. But I want to make sure that's all it is."

Han lands them as fast as he can, and a cab takes them to the medical center. The doctor and midwife confirm it--her body isn't trying to go into labor, and the contractions are nothing to worry about if they don't get progressively worse and closer together. Rey's a big baby, and Leia isn't gaining enough weight to support her, isn't resting enough, is letting herself worry too much. "I've gained a ton of weight," she protests.

"Very little of it is _yours_ ," the midwife explains. "It's mostly the baby, amniotic fluid, mammary tissue. You're already lactating a considerable amount." The midwife gives her a knowing smile. "Which is fine, if your body can keep up with it. You just need to take better care of yourself."

She gives Leia more supplements to take, prescribes bed rest, and urges her to eat more, which hardly seems possible to Leia, but she promises she'll do her best. They say she doesn't need to stay on Coruscant, but if she goes back to the temple, she's supposed to leave the teaching to her brother.

Part of her is relieved. Maybe she won't feel guilty about taking time for herself now that she has express orders to do so.

Han takes her back to their Coruscant apartment and puts her right to bed, bringing her a big lunch on a tray, and making sure that the apartment stays quiet for her the rest of the day. She falls asleep before she can even eat a bite, and Han finds her passed out when he comes to check on her.

Concerned, he calls Luke.

"I just wanted to check in with you before she could," he explains. "I know she'll try to downplay what's going on, but I wanted you to hear my take before you could be convinced that there's nothing to worry about."

Since Leia left, Luke has been monitoring her through the Force almost constantly, so he's aware there's some issues, but he's grateful to Han for being candid and honest with him. "I should be there," he says, aware he has to be careful what he says over the call. "I could help sooth any issues..."

"Yeah...." Han sighs, peeking in at Leia fast asleep. "Yeah, if you could arrange transport tonight... I'm sure she'd be happy to have you here. Could you take off? I mean, with all the kids...."

Luke lets out a shaky breath. "They'd understand, I'm sure... The staff could watch them, even if not teach them. Han... is it really that bad? She's not... she's not blocking me, but I can't tell as clearly as I usually can."

"I think she's kinda out of it. Maybe that's why. I dunno, they say Rey's fine. Leia's... not as fine as Rey, not right now. Long as she rests, they said she'd get through. That's all we can really do." He's pacing around their big living room, not knowing what to do with his hands. "But I know she's freaked out. She just doesn't want us to know it. I think her bein' scared is what scares me most, ya know?"

"She's unflappable, so seeing her upset... You know something is wrong." Luke gets into a meditation pose, closes his eyes, and stretches out in the Force, feeling her. "I can see her," he says, his voice a little distant. "I'll see what I can do from here..." He wants to be getting into a shuttle and making his way there, but he knows it's not the best idea. She feels tired, exhausted, but not in trouble. Rey feels sleepy. "Get into bed and hold her," Luke says, almost as a command. "Be there for her. I'm going to... I'm going to do some Jedi stuff and see if it helps."

Han would rather Luke was here, healing Leia with his touch and his presence, and Han doing the material parts of her care, like they had during Ben's birth, but he doesn't want to question what Luke thinks is best. When they're done with this, though, if he can't tell a difference, he's going to tell him to get his ass to Coruscant. "All right." He takes off his boots and gets into bed with his sleeping wife, holding her from behind. She doesn't stir. He kisses her jaw, holding her stomach protectively. "Luke's gonna try some stuff," he whispers, but she doesn't seem to notice.

For Luke, it's easier to read Leia with Han there, holding her. He knows Han well, and though Han isn't Force-sensitive, Luke can still read him to some degree, still use him to tell him how Leia is, to see what's abnormal or not. "I'm still here," he quietly says through the comlink connection, "but I may not talk." He lets himself drop deeper into the Force, closing the gap between Borleias and Coruscant, until he's sitting on the bed next to Han and Leia, and he can reach out and lay his hand on his sister's body. He can feel her tendrils, her soreness, her weakness, and he tries to sort them all out, tries to figure out the cause of the discomfort. He holds the map of a perfect, healthy Leia in his mind and smoothes to that design, knowing her more intimately than he knows himself.

After twenty minutes or so, Leia's eyes flutter open. "Luke...." she breathes, stretching. "Is Luke here?"

"No, babe. You weren't out that long. He's here on the comlink," Han says softly, relieved to see her more conscious than she'd been since they got home, handing her the device as he still holds her close.

"Luke?" Leia says sleepily into the comlink. "I didn't want to worry you."

"Worry me," Luke says, sounding sleepy, but only because he's still so deep inside Leia's conscious. "Please... please worry me. You're all jumbled inside." He smiles, feeling her straightening out a little. She's still exhausted, but she sounds a bit better. "Han brought you something to eat... You need to eat it. And you have to be honest with us, Leia. Be selfish. We're not going to let anything happen to you or Rey, and we need your help to make sure that we don't."

_Be selfish_. Somehow, that was one of the most gratifying and comforting things he could have said to her. "I'll eat," she says, turning onto her back as the first lazy step towards sitting up. "I promise."

"Kid, you need to be here," Han says, holding his hand over hers on the comlink, and pointing it at himself.

Leia pulls it away. "Han, don't be ridiculous. Luke, I'm fine. I know I need to take better care of myself, so I'm just going to let Han wait on me for the next few days. I felt what you were doing to me. Thank you--it helped." She's more awake now, feeling more herself, but her worry, and, clearly, Han's worry, hasn't completely dispersed. And Rey's not being very active.

"I'm going to have a shuttle on stand-by and check in on your every hour," Luke warns. "If you're not showing steady improvement, I'm going to come there. Han, you'd better make sure she's eating and keeping hydrated and resting. Don't let her be stubborn." He wants to say sweeter things to her, but he doesn't dare over the open comm. So he just touches his mind to Leia's. _I love you. Worry me because you need help, but don't scare me because you refuse to acknowledge it. I need you. I need you to come back safe and sound._

Leia nods and says, "I will," and Han frowns at her, because Luke had last spoken to him, not Leia.

They disconnect, and Han props her up with half a dozen pillows, putting the tray over what's left of her lap. "You're eating all of this. Don't care how long it takes you," but he smiles a little to soften the words. "Don't you scare me and Luke. Eat."

True to his word, Luke checks in every hour, even when it means waking up in the dead of the night to do so. It's exhausting to check on her so regularly and put in the time to smoothing her, but he feels her responding to it.

The hospital asks her to stay on Coruscant for three days, to monitor her closely, and other than her milk production being exceptionally high for six months, they determine she's progressing quite well. By the end of the third day, she's regained her appetite and a great deal of her strength. She's still ordered to keep teaching to a minimal and to come back again in a month for another check up, but she is eventually released to return back home.

"You're welcome to stay here," Han says back at the apartment as he finishes packing up her things. "Luke can handle the temple alone. You can just rest."

Leia kisses him softly. "I love you, Han. But...."

"I know, babe," he says softly, sounding a little hurt. "You need to be with Luke."

His eyes are searching her, and all she can do so purse her lips and sigh. "I love you," she repeats.

"I know. I'll take you back."

A short while later he rejoins Leia in the main room where she's been relaxing. "All right, I've got all your bags packed then. Chewie's getting the _Falcon_ prepped. Really gonna need to get her overhauled soon, all these short jumps are taking their toll. If we leave now, I should get you there about midmorning... which'll get me back home in Coruscant just in time for the gaming tables to open." He waggles his eyebrows.

She laughs softly. He's adorable. "You're really coming back tonight? I was hoping you'd stay awhile."

He stands in front of her, hand on his cocked hip, and shakes his head. "I'm in the way there. No one knows what to do with me... not even you and Luke."

She smiles. "I think Luke and I can think of quite a few things to do with you." When he doesn't smile, she stands and goes to him. "Han, baby.... Are you upset?"

"No." He catches her hand and presses his lips to it. "I'm not upset. I'll stay there, if you want me to." His eyes search hers. "If you really want me to. I just think... you know... maybe it's better all around when there's that gap between. Give you time to miss me." He smiles, but it doesn't quite reach his eyes.

"Is that what you prefer? Or are you.. .are you stepping aside because you think we don't want you there?" It wouldn't be the first time he tried to do that for her and Luke's sake.

"I'm not...." Han lifts his eyes to look at the ceiling. "I know you two love me. I know you want me there. But I'm not..." He looks back down at her and let's out his breath. "You need him more than you need me. That's not a slight against myself, it's just a fact. What I don't want is to be in the way... to over stay my welcome. You're gonna... you're gonna see him again after three days and it's gonna be like it always is with you two after you've been separated and I'm gonna...." He stops himself. "You two need time alone together."

Leia stands back a little, looking at the floor, because he's right. "I... always meant to be yours and his equally. It's just that... we're twins, and I can't...." Her voice trembles a little, trying to find the right words to express an intensity that Han has absolutely no way of understanding, and hurting for the fact that she can't give him the same intensity no matter what her intentions are.

"Hey." He pulls her to him, holding her, kissing the top of her head. "Hey. It's all right." He strokes her hair, then presses his cheek to the top of her head. "I may not understand all of it, but I understand most of it. I get it... When I see you two together...." He holds her tighter. "I wish I could be that for you, you know? Much as you wish you could for me..,. goes both ways. I'm glad you have each other... and that sometimes, I get to share that."

She nods. "Sometimes... Luke and I become so much the same person that... it's like being alone. Which can be really beautiful, but we need you sometimes, especially when we're that close, because otherwise we have no one to be with. And you have to know, to understand what it means to Luke and I that we  _can_  show that to you. That you think it's sexy, or comforting, or even thinking it's okay at all. We need you, Han. We'd go crazy if we were always alone, just constantly echoing the same sameness back and forth forever...." It's not completely true--they're not always like that. But when they are, it's good to have him pull them out of it, provide perspective. Make fun of them, even.

"I know. I wouldn't be here at all if I didn't think...." He shakes his head. "I know, okay. I know you need me sometimes, and I know you need me to disappear sometimes. No sense in pretending anything else, okay? We're always honest with each other. So, I'm gonna drop you off and maybe in a week or two I'll come back. I do want to be around more, especially as you get closer to delivery." He slides his hand down between them to hold her belly. "But I know you need time alone with Luke, especially when you're like this. And it makes me crazy thinking about the things you two do alone in private together, but I know you have to be alone to do them, too." He hugs her. "Just save a little crazy for when I visit and I'll be happy."

Leia can still sense his unformed longing, and the fact that this, still, isn't quite right. But she doesn't have the energy to argue with him; he's not really wrong, and she doesn't think arguing will get her far, anyway. All she can think about right now is Luke holding her, drinking her milk, making love to her gently then soothing her to sleep. Han's not wrong. So Leia tries to communicate her love and passion through her eyes, and she nods.

Han gives her a sad smile and kisses her softly. "Life would be boring any other way." He hugs her a moment longer, then pulls back. "C'mon, let's not keep Chewie waiting."

They're soon on board the _Falcon_ , and it only takes a few hours before they're approaching Borleias. "You call me any time you need anything, all right?"

Leia nods. She's still not at a hundred percent, and if might be months until she is; besides, the uneasiness from their talk earlier hasn't left her. But she says, "I will," squeezing his shoulder. 

She tells Luke through the _Force_ not to meet the ship, but to meet her in their room. She knows she won't be able to keep herself from kissing him. "Will you at least stay for dinner?" she asks Han at the ramp, while Chewie hugs her gently and touches her belly with a worried trill.

Han rests his hands on the roof of the ramp, hanging down a bit as he watches her. "Nah. I know where you're headed, and it'd be better I'm not around for a while after that. I'll see you in a few weeks, all right? Give my love to Ben. And Luke." He hesitates a moment, then kisses her. "Take care of yourself."

She kisses him once more, promising to do so, and to check in regularly. "I love you, Han," she says, and she wonders why this goodbye feels so different than they usually do. Maybe they've finally driven him away. Or maybe she's just overly sensitive. 

Chewie helps her carry her bag to her room, then hugs her once more before running back to the _Falcon_. Luke is there to quickly sweep her and the bags inside, barely losing a moment.

"I missed you," Luke says immediately, the moment they're safe in the bedroom. His hands are exploratory though, soft and questing, gentle and reassuring. "How do you feel? You don't look as tired. Are you hungry?" Sexual desire burns in him, but he has it on lockdown, totally committed to her well being.

Leia's immediately caught up in his presence, his desire, her desire, and his concern for her wellbeing only makes her want him more. "No, I'm fine... but...." Her hands are already all over him. "But apparently I'm not hungry enough to keep up with what I need...." He hasn't even kissed her, and she wants him desperately, and she starts pulling his shirt off. "I'll eat later--"

His eyes are full of desire, but he catches her hands before she gets very far with his shirt. "We have to behave," he says, softly but firmly. "You're... I think you're so weak because I've been taxing your body so much. We can't keep pushing your limits. You have to eat more, and rest more, and... I shouldn't," he presses his lips together. "I shouldn't drink from you as much, or as often...,"

He's probably right, as pained as she is to admit it. "It's not your fault," she insists, because it isn't. "But we should take it easier...." Sighing, she sits heavily on the bed, cradling her belly. "You _have_ to drink from me, though...."

"If you promise to eat first." Luke sits beside her, his body thrumming from being next to her after several days apart and not touching her. "I want to," he softly says. "I've thought about it every day since you left... but you have to promise me you'll eat every time I do." He moves closer to her, to place his hand on her belly, and his mouth close to her ear. "You have to properly fuel your body so it can grow bigger for me."

"I know," and she's aroused by his words, but it's serious, too. "I should be eating... basically constantly. Han made me stay in bed and brought me food every couple hours. I'm not in danger, I can get up, but... I'm really supposed to be on bed rest as much as possible until Rey's here...."

"Then I'll make sure you eat constantly. And I won't touch you until you do." He looks at her, loving and serious. It will be as hard for him as it is for her, but he's committed to it. He won't overtax her anymore, as much as she wants him to... not even if she begs. Well, he reflects. Maybe if she begs, but only if she eats enough first. "Han didn't take care of you enough, though did he?" He doesn't have to ask to know her breasts are swollen and sore. It's been days since she's been properly emptied.

"He did wonderfully... except that one thing. He doesn't... he doesn't really get it." She unwraps her dress, and her breasts come spilling out, painfully heavy. "Please, Luke. Look at me...."

How Han could look at Leia and not want to feast on her breasts is something Luke can't comprehend, but he's seen Han try, and knows it doesn't come close to the level Leia needs. His eyes take in the sight of his sister's breasts, swollen and aching, well over due for a proper milking. Her nipples are firm and hard, each like little nozzles begging to be pinched open and sucked. "Leia," he breathes. He's perhaps never wanted her so much in his life, and he knows it's partially because of how much she wants-- _needs_ \--him. "You have to eat first," he says thickly, unable to take his eyes off her body. 

She shakes her head urgently. "I'll eat everything in the kitchen after if you want me to. I promise. But you need to drink from me first." Lying on their bed, she pulls him to her. " _You_  need to eat first," she tells him. "Then take care of me. I need you."

He can't resist her, and he doesn't want to. He lets himself be pulled onto the bed, kisses her softly, but then goes where she needs him most. They've created this wonderful, terrible situation and he knows it's taxing her to some degree, but they've come too far, and enjoy it too much to stop. He waits just a moment, watching her nipples leak in anticipation, before helplessly giving in, pulling her engorged nipple deep into his mouth, latching on. His lips expertly pinch her aching ducts open and he swallows her milk greedily, drinking deep and hard, knowing how badly she needs it.

Leia throws her head back when he starts to drink from her, pleasure and pain, and overwhelming relief. "Luke," she breathes, holding him to her. "My Luke. I missed you so much." Her heart and body and soul had ached for his so badly. Three days could seem like a lifetime when they were separated. Han was right. If he were here now, he'd just be watching on awkwardly, maybe kissing her, but probably just holding her, feeling extraneous. 

"Get the pillow," Leia breathes, needing him, knowing he knows the one she means. Not only does it create space for her belly laying on her stomach, but it can also angle her up so she and Luke can make love face-to-face-or face-to-breast--even with her current shape. Her cunt is already soaked. She needs him. Now.

Luke pulls off her, and her breast actually sprays milk into the air when he does, she's so overdue for a milking. He groans, and pulls off his clothes as he gets the pillow she needs, his hard cock springing up between them. As soon as he sets it down she gets into place, demanding him to service her immediately, and he no longer has any ability to resist. "You're so gorgeous," he manages to say in a voice thick with arousal. There's no time to get her clothes off, he just pushes the fabric out of the way.

His mouth finds her breast again before his cock enters her, because for once the more desperate need is in her breasts; her need to be emptied. He's positive he could make her come just from suckling her alone, and his focus is on her aching breasts so much that it's difficult to figure out how to align their bodies.

Leia senses his needs, her needs, their needs together, and pushes the pillow off the bed again. She lies on her back, showing him in her mind that if he fucks her from a sort of behind position on his side, he might be able to drink from her and fuck her at the same time, without her belly getting in the way. "I need you inside me. I need you to drink from me. I need both, Luke. Take care of your pregnant sister."

Luke can only moan into her breast, swallowing her milk as deeply as possible. His mind opens to hers, connects with the Force, and he lets her move him, lets her position him on his side, holding her, pulling her close, and then, somehow, his cock finds her, enters her and he thrusts up and up into her hot wetness, crying out in painful delight when he does. His hips begin thrusting of their own accord, and his left hand rubs and rubs her pregnant belly. His other hand finds just the right angle to hold himself up, so he can keep drinking while letting his hips move. Her leg soon raises over his and the bed itself shakes as Luke's passion, fueled by her desperation, powers him.

It's not the ideal position for intense passion, for holding each other or getting the roughest, most satisfying angle, but it allows him to drink from her, fuck her, and rub her heavy belly. And Leia can watch him well, which is maybe the best part. Watch him drink from her, watch him love her body. This body she's growing for him. For their baby. For their lives together. And he loves her so much. Appreciates it so much. He worries about her, but it also makes him want her more. "I love you," she breathes, her nova of a climax starting to well up from her depths. "I love what you've done to my body. I love getting big for you." Her hand finds his on her belly, and their fingers interlace desperately. 

Her words power Luke, sustain him. They've pushed each other to such heights, and he's especially taxed her body to it's limit, and yet she loves it. She loves him, and what his love for her has made her body do for him. He switches breasts, pushing himself up on his other arm to do so, groaning as he opens up her other swollen, aching breast. His cock spasming, nearly orgasming from the sensation of it all. They can't stop this.

He'll have to constantly give her water and constantly make sure she's eating enough food rich in protein, but they can't stop loving each other like this. He can't wean off her to once a day or less. They both need it like this, as long as she can sustain it. His hand on her belly rubs and rubs as his mouth and cock work, melding to her, worshiping her, healing her and sustaining her, and making her produce more for him, grow bigger for him, satisfy him. He's so close, he feels his balls are heavier than they've ever been. He can't thrust as deeply into her as he wants, and that desperation makes it almost better because he keeps trying so hard to hit her cervix, to join as deeply as possible.

She feels the same need, and pushes him onto his back, straddling him with some help, taking him deeper into her than she had been. "Mmmmm...." she whimpers, riding him carefully. She's trying not to work too hard, but she needs this angle. If she leans over, he can still get her breast in his mouth. "Yes," she breathes, "like that," even though he already knows. Even sitting up, if she leans over at all, her belly is starting to get in the way. A month ago, this was no problem at all. The realization only makes her happier and closer to her climax. She puts both his hands on her belly to emphasize its expanse. 

Luke's hands rub her huge belly, so much bigger than even just a month ago, and he drinks from her as his hips rock up. His feet go flat on the bed, giving power to his thrusts, and finally, finally he connects, the angle finally enough to piston his cock completely into her, to fill her completely, to brush against her aching cervix over and over. His moans are lost into her breast, his desperate panting and heavy breathing rewarded only with more and more milk. He sees stars in his eyes, his oxygen levels struggling to sustain him, and he doesn't stop drinking or thrusting into his sister's perfect, swollen body. His hands slide off her belly, grasping her hips and he drags her down as hard as he dares onto his cock and, screaming devotion into her breast, he releases, shaking violently with the intensity of it as he pumps into her.

She's still panting, still spasming, still breathing raggedly as he gently turns her onto her side, staying as deeply in her as he can, her eyes filling with tears at the intensity of her emotions and the orgasm, so glad to be home in his arms. She goes ahead and cries a little, knowing he'll understand the complex reasons why, and he holds her, comforting her. "I missed you," she breathes at last. "I was wrong to tell you to stay. I just... I didn't want there to be anything to worry about. I guess I thought if I pretended there wasn't...."

Only once the orgasm has slightly subsided does Luke break his seal, sucking in air, kissing her shoulder as he clings to her. "Let me take care of you," he gasps, his body still shivering and pulsing inside her. "Let me worship you like this. It's all I want." He pulls her as close as possible, kisses her tears, her cheeks, her mouth. "Let me worry over you, let me touch every last cell in your body and make sure they're okay. Don't hide it from me, don't hide a single thing. I want to feel it all. I want to know every change I put you through, good and bad. I want to know it all, and touch it, and feel it growing, pulsing, changing inside you. I want to fix everything." He kisses her neck, unable to express himself completely. "I want to be inside you, fixing you, from the inside out. Let me take care of you, Leia. I did this to you," he gasps into her ear. "Let me take care of it."

She nods eagerly, succumbing to his touches in a way she doesn't and can't during sex--letting him gently kiss and caress her and heal her body, and there's such an intimacy to it, such a romance, while being so carefully caring at the same time. She is his sister, but she feels like his lover more often, like his life partner and coparent second. It's only sometimes that she becomes truly aware that this is her brother, and he will protect her as a brother as well as a husband and a father to their children. "I promised," she breathes, melting into his arms, "I promised I would share every part of this pregnancy with you, and when I started to feel off, I pushed you away. I'm sorry. You're half of this, I need to let you be half of it. What's happening in my body now is your doing, and I love you so much for all that you are to me, all we've done with each other. I'm sorry I'm so... so stubborn...."

"My sweet, stubborn sister." He laughs, kissing her neck against, still flexing his body inside of her, not quite finished loving her. "My perfect, stubborn, pregnant, wife. I've pushed you so far." He lowers his head to find a nipple again, sucking slow and gentle, feeling her body respond and pulse to it. He doesn't do it for long, kissing her breasts, between her breasts, then back up to her mouth. "You'll share it all, from now on. And I'll nourish you, and drink from you, and sooth you and massage you. You just lie in bed all day," he murmurs into her ear. "Doctor's orders. And I'll come between each lesson and tend to you. Drink from you. Make love to you. Massage you. Feed you. It's all I want to do, Leia... just take care of you. Truly worship you."

She shakes her head stubbornly, though what he's describing is all she wants, though she knows it's doctor's orders, though she knows how important it is. "Who will help you with the kids--?"

"I will. I'll do both. I'll teach and take care of the students, and I'll take care of you, too. They'll have to understand. They'll have to deal. It doesn't matter what they think. You're more important. This," he presses his hands on her big belly, slick with their sweat, "is more important."

She has other misgivings to express, but she knows none of them matter as much as Rey. Nothing matters as much as Rey. As carrying her to term, taking care of her body so this big, healthy baby stays big and healthy. So her body can keep supporting her for twelve more weeks. Or at least nine more, they said--after that, they should be in the clear. She could be that early and it would be safe for sure. Earlier than that....

Leia nods, snuggling tightly into Luke's arms. She wants to be cared for by him more than anything. "I thought... I thought Han should be here, to help. He thinks he gets in the way."

"He does, sometimes," Luke says, kissing her neck lovingly. He can't seem to get enough. "But he would be a big help in between when I can tend to you." Luke wants to be her sole provider, wants to dedicate his life to fulfilling her every whim, but he knows that they're not on a path that will allow it. Not unless they abandon the temple for the next three months, and as tempting as that is, he knows she'll never agree. "He should help... I've put you through so much," he says, rubbing her belly. "You need two full grown men to take care of you..." He nips her neck. "When I get you with our twins," he whispers, "I'll have to take the last few months off. I won't be able to teach and take care of you."

She knows he's speaking out of awe of her, arousal at what they've done together, but she's serious when she says, "When I'm carrying our twins, we're staying on Coruscant for the whole pregnancy." She means it. Unless there's something special or unusual about this pregnancy, she has every reason to believe this is just how her body is now, and the thought of carrying two at once scares her. She still wants it with all her heart, but she's not going to take chances. "I don't care if it seems odd to close the temple for the whole nine months. We're doing it."

At the same time, though, she moves his hand to rub her swollen clit, wanting him to draw another orgasm out of her whole they're still joined, while his hands are still all over her body.

"Yes," Luke agrees. He loves her when she's demanding, when she's strong and directing him how to love her. "I'll close the temple for you," he promises, feeling her need swelling again. "I'll send all the students home, so I can be your personal attendant. You'll be so big and swollen, so full of my love." He kisses her neck, projecting the image into her mind--them on Coruscant, her even bigger than she is now, always aching and full, needing Luke to constantly be there to make her feel good. 

They've already pushed her to her limits so much, and yet he projects a future that's even further, more beautiful and full, and bursting with light. He knows it scares her, and he knows how much she wants it. He's the same way, and the more the extreme it goes, the more desperately he wants it. "Your body is so tiny," he gasps into her ear. "It's swollen so much with my love. With this pregnancy, and these huge babies I put in you. Can you imagine two of them?" He rubs her belly in two soft circles, helping her visualize it, to feel it, the way her body would change even more to accommodate them. Her bones themselves would have to resettle to bear it. "Twins," he whispers in her ear. "Your twin brother is gonna put twins in you, someday. And then spend every waking hour worshiping you and taking care of you until you have them."

She's not trying to hold out--in fact, she's pushing herself to come for him as soon as possible, so he can see how much she wants it, and also so he can let her rest, bring her food and water. She bucks against his hand, his cock still inside her, coming with needy, breathy moans, his name getting caught in her throat. She wants it all, everything he's ever promised her. 

Luke holds her as she comes again, stroking her belly and keeping the visual between them as long as he can, letting her come to the thought of bearing him twins. He holds her as she finishes, and while she lies there panting, he finishes tending to her breasts, making sure she's nice and empty so she has to fill up again and keep growing. When he's done, he kisses her and reluctantly slides out. 

"Now your half of the bargain," he says, and slips on a robe so he can go into the kitchen. He had dinner saved from earlier and just has to reheat it and bring it to her, along with a glass and a pitcher of water. He carries it all in on a tray, and settles down with her on the bed, helping her out of the rest of her clothes so she can be naked and pregnant and fed and tended to by her doting lover.

As hard as it is for Leia to let herself be weak like this, she has to admit that she loves him taking care of her. She even lets it turn her on a little to have him feed her and rub her belly, knowing that he's helping her grow the baby they made together, the baby that they tried for for so long. It's almost like they're still trying. Little Rey, we've had to work so hard for you....

"That's right," Luke agrees as he nestles into the bed with her, feeding her and rubbing her. "We're still making her. We're still growing her. It didn't stop just because my seed finally found its home inside you." He rubs her belly sensuously. "We're still making her. And you have to be big and strong to carry her and provide for me." He pulls her hair aside so he can kiss her neck. "I hate that you went away for three days," he murmurs into her ear, "but having you back again is so good."

"I won't turn you down if you want to come with me next time," she says, and she feels a little like herself again for maybe the first time since they've been back from their babymoon. "Stay by my side until she's born."

Luke nods. "I will. It's too difficult being away from you." He'll have to promote Pu'warth in the next week or two, so there's still a knight at the temple. That will help relieve some of Luke's duties. Once Leia finishes eating and drinking as much as Luke makes her, he spends an hour just lying in bed with her, searching and probing her body with the Force, ironing out her tendrils, massaging and soothing her and Rey, relaxing her sore muscles and tense back, calming every last part of her. He spends a great deal of time focused on her breasts, mapping out the milk ducts and how they make her swell. She's never empty, because she's always producing more, but it's a good time for him to probe and ease her body, preparing her to carry another heavy load.

When he finishes Leia is half asleep in his arms. It's late and he's sleepy, too, and so happy to have his pregnant wife back home safe and sound in his arms. He falls asleep next to her, content with a hand on her belly, and sleeps for six hours, waking only because he's hyper-tuned himself to Leia's body, and he can feel she's just on the edge of being full of milk again. While she's sleeping, Luke nuzzles up and drinks from her, sweetly and gently, just enough to insure that she won't wake up achy and sore in another two hours. She needs to be tended to regularly, and as Luke starts to doze off again, he thinks that smaller sessions every six hours might be better, over all, than only one or two big sessions each day.


	36. Chapter 36

When Leia wakes up, she notices that her breasts aren't as sore as they have been, and a combination of that and a content feeling from Luke sleeping sweetly beside her tells her he drank from her in her sleep. She smiles. She's not sure why, but for some reason she finds it to be touching. Nuzzling him awake with a smile, overjoyed to have him alone in their own bed again for the first time in over a month, she communicates her comfort and happiness to him silently. Han's right, though it pains her to admit it. She loves Han, but she's happiest, most of the time, alone with Luke. She was alone with Luke inside their mother, and she's still most at peace alone with Luke half-sleep in their bed. 

_Tell me about how you missed me, she sends to him. How do you get through the night when I'm on Coruscant and you're in this bed all alone?_

Stirred from his dream by her thoughts, Luke sleepily opens his eyes and is happy to see his wife in bed with him, looking radiant and joyous. He could answer her aloud, but she's in his mind, and so he answers her in his mind, stretching to snuggle up closer to her. _I'm always inside you_ , he says, kissing her arm. _I feel you, across the distance. You're never that far away... though it is lonely. The bed is cold, and there aren't any lights on when I get back... When I sleep, I imagine you're beside me, I feel it... until you are._ It's quite difficult for him to sleep, otherwise.

Leia can't sleep at all, basically, without Han or Luke beside her. Not anymore. It's okay if she knows one of them is near, if she knows they're coming back or they got up. She can sleep then. But to be expected to sleep alone? No. She hasn't been able to in years. _I feel you, too_ , she says, turning her head, cupping his face. He hasn't started growing the beard back, really, but he does have more stubble than he let himself grow since they were incognito on their trip. _I always feel you. Sometimes, it's enough. Sometimes it makes me miss you more. I always have Han when I'm on Coruscant, but you're here alone._

She kisses him gently, barely moving. They're cocooned in the blankets and pillows, safe, warm, together. "I imagine you beside me, too," she whispers. "Whenever I have to sleep and you're not there...."

He smiles sleepily, loving when she talks into his head, but loving hearing her sleepy voice as it whispers through the room. "It's healthy to be able to spend a few nights away from your partner," he murmurs, nuzzling her, "but I'd be happy if we never spent another night apart for the rest of our lives." He smiles against her skin.

"We're not just partners," she says, finding his lips with her own again. "We're everything."

He kisses her for a bit, letting himself wake up more as he does. Under the covers, his hands find her body, and he's so happy to see she's still naked under the covers. It's not like he expected her to get dressed in the middle of the night, but it's still thrilling, and he lets her know. "How do you feel?" He rubs her belly softly. "I took care of you after you fell asleep last night."

"I know," she whispers. She moves a little, testing. "Okay, I think. Better than I have been. Heavy...." She has to sort of scoot herself around instead of just turning over to face him, but she manages. Sighing, scoffing at herself, but so happy for every moment she has alone with him, peaceful and intimate like this, she adds, "I feel... really pregnant. But not terrible."

"You're only seven months," he muses, kissing her shoulder. "How are you going to survive another two?"

"I'm not even seven months," she grumbles. "I'm twenty-eight weeks. That's six and a half, and I have nine to twelve more weeks to go, and...." Nine more until Rey is considered term. Twelve more until her technical due date at the forty weeks mark. She sighs heavily, the worry of a few days coming back to her, though she knows that's not what Luke intended. "I don't _know_ how...."

"I do." He sits up slightly, just to move closer to her, to look down at her. "By letting me take care of you. Letting me love you, and milk you, and feed you, and massage you. You're heavy, because you're carrying my baby." He rubs her belly lovingly. "So, I have to make sure you feel as comfortable and happy as possible while you do."

Luke is going to make this all right. She repeats that over and over to herself. It will be all right because Luke will make sure that it is. She nods, looking up into his eyes. "I'm trying not to be scared," she admits, with some difficulty. "It's not good for Rey if I'm scared... she doesn't kick as much."

Luke presses his palm into her belly, not hard, but firm enough to feel Rey, to sense her little energy. It's so strange, in a way, to touch Leia and to feel someone else there, too. "I won't let anything happen to you," he says, his eyes loving but serious. "Either of you."

She nods and puts her arms around his neck, holding him close.

Ben knocks and comes in later, after they've bathed and dressed, and Leia's back in bed in a loose, flowing nightgown, propped against pillows, a datapad for her to read if she gets bored. She hasn't spoken to Ben since she left a few days ago, preferring to have Luke explain it to him and then see him in person when she was feeling better. She's not completely sure what he told their son. 

"Mom?" he asks, peaking in. "Mom, are you okay? I sensed... your pain on the way to Coruscant, but Dad says it's nothing to worry about...."

"Come here, Ben," she says gently, helping him settle next to her on the pillows. He's so tall, she thinks, as she does every time she sees him, especially now. "Rey... might try to come too early if I don't take care of myself. So I'm not going to be teaching much, if at all, until after Rey is born. I'm going to have to be in bed a lot." She smooths his hair. "I'm sorry I'm not going to be able to... be as active of a mom as you're used to."

"That's all right, so long as you're okay." He snuggles up next to her. "How come she wants to come early? Is she bored in there?" He hesitatingly touches Leia's belly and notices the datapad. "Are you reading to her?"

Leia smiles, her heart lighting up brightly. Her sweet boy. "No, just... trying to keep myself from getting bored, I guess. It's just because Mom's not eating enough or getting enough rest. Rey might decide it's not worth her time, more or less. She won't, though--I promise. Uncle Luke's going to be watching me very closely."

His smile fades almost instantly, as though she'd slapped him. He hasn't had to hear 'Uncle Luke' in a long time, and having it said here, in the privacy of his parent's bedroom, feels like a personal attack on him, like a reminder that he's not doing as good a job at pretending as she wants him to. He takes his hand away and gets back to his feet. He knows he's being irrational, but he's suddenly so angry. "We're in our house," he says, struggling to express himself. He knows he's supposed to say how he feels when he's angry and not just storm off. "Why do you have to say _that_ when we're here?"

_Not now, Ben...._ "I don't know, I... we're back at the temple... I'm  _tired_ , Ben. If your father was here he would tell you you were out of line." She should really be stricter with him, like Luke is. "I know you're trying to use words to express your feelings, but your words need to be... quieter. Kinder."

Ben's trying so hard, all the time, to say and do the right thing. Nothing he said was mean, or loud or cruel, and yet it's still not enough. It's never enough, and he just wants to scream. His breathing picks up and he clenches his hands into fists, running through the meditation techniques _Uncle Luke_ has taught him until he feels hot tears in his eyes. He unlocks his jaw, but the words still won't come. If he says anything, she'll just get angrier with him, and he doesn't want that. He doesn't want to upset her. So he just turns and leaves, stalking out of the room because it's the best choice for his anger. He feels her despair, followed by her guilty relief, and it just powers him on until he's outside again, running away from the claustrophobic house adjoining the temple, where he still can't be free.

He stops up short when he sees Pu'warth standing close to Luke. They're talking in excited tones, and Luke puts his arm around Pu'warth, and Ben knows what's happening. He's going to be made a Jedi Knight and it's enough to make him scream.

Instead, he runs to the lake, throwing small stones into the water over and over, his vision blurred with tears. He thought it would make him feel better, but it's not enough, not loud or violent or destructive enough. He uses the Force to throw bigger and bigger rocks in. One of them hits a couple fish and they die, and Ben draws a sudden breath, remembering that Dad made him promise to come get him anytime something he was about to do might end in death. But it's too late, and he finds that he doesn't care that the fish died so much as he cares that Dad might be disappointed. So he doesn't go get Luke. 

He turns from the lake and runs into the woods, further into the woods than he's ever been. So far that if he weren't a Jedi, he wouldn't be able to find his way home. And only when he has no reference other than the Force for where he is, only when he's sure he hasn't been followed, does he sit on a fallen tree, sobbing angrily. "I'm Luke Skywalker's son!" He shouts into the forest. "Anakin Skywalker's grandson! I'm the strongest Jedi who ever lived and no one trusts me or takes me seriously. I should have been  _first_!" He collapses onto the forest floor, still sobbing, his face in his hands. "And even mom's trying to replace me...." He swallows the thought, losing it in his tears.

"Stand up."

In the crepuscular rays of light filtering through the leaves to hit the forest floor, a shimmering, glittering blue figure stands. He's young and handsome, dressed in the robes of a Jedi, the scar across his face making him look wise instead of disfigured. Through him, the forest can be seen, distorted only slightly by the light.

Ben might remember the face from the video he watched years ago on Naboo, but he'd know the voice for sure as it has spoken to him throughout the years in the privacy of his bedroom.

"Grandfather?" Ben whispers. "You finally came! Why did you stop coming before? I don't think Dad ever believed me that it was really you!"

The shimmering figure fades out for a moment, like a holovid losing connection, but then returns as a cloud filters across the sun. "This place... hides you from me. Your father, perhaps, upon learning of our connection, set up a field to block our communication. He fears me." The figure doesn't move, his face barely changes as he speaks. "I said stand up."

Grandfather's voice is commanding, and he's so tall, taller than Han. Ben swallows a lump in this throat, standing hurriedly. He's never felt the need to obey anyone like this, not even Mom and Dad. "You're my dad's dad. Why would he fear you? My whole life, he taught me that you saved him, and it was because you loved him."

"Your father has become soft. He is no longer the man that saved me, or the galaxy. He desires now only to procreate with his sister and hide on an empty planet, teaching a small handful of students as little as he has to. A father always loves his son, but respect must be earned, and maintained. He does not have the passion or the drive for greatness, like you do. He would choose to live alone on a island with no one but his sister given the choice. Not you, my grandson. You aspire toward greatness. I feel it in your veins."

Ben doesn't know what 'procreate' means, but Grandfather is right. Dad only really seems to care about Mom. And the new baby. "I'm gonna have a sister. Did you know that?" Ben asks the apparition. "But I won't let her hold me back."

"I know." The figure shimmers out again, as another cloud blocks the light, but pieces of him appear again as the beams of sunlight return. "She will hold you back, whether you want her to or not. She will hold you back because, when she is born, your father will focus on her, and your mother. Your teaching will suffer, because he will leave it in the hands of those less capable. You must train yourself. If you come here, away from your father's influence, perhaps I can show you ways to use the Force that he does not think you're ready to learn..."

" _Here_?" Ben asks, excited, gratified. Someone is finally meeting his needs. "I can come meet you out here, in the woods? Could I become a knight before Toth?" Second might not be too bad. For now.

"Do not think that titles bestowed by your father carry more weight than reality. You are stronger and more experienced than either of those boys. It is only your father's fear of your power that keeps him from knighting you. What need have you for titles? You know the truth, in your heart. You have always known it. Come to this place, not too often, and I will train you in the ways your father fears to train you."

The truth in his heart. "I'm Darth Vader's heir," Ben whispers, and Grandfather's eyes twinkle down at him. "I will come. Will you know when I'm here?"

"I'll know. You can always send for me. You know how my mind feels." His light wavers again. "Keep it secret. Your father has already found a way to prevent me from coming to your dreams, in the temple... he will stop you from training with me here, if he ever finds out. Let him be distracted by his sister and their child. When he is, come here."

Ben nods. "He's really distracted already. So's Mom." Mom's so distracted that she had the nerve to say  _Uncle Luke_  in her own bedroom with just the two of them present. "I'll come here all I can!" He steadies himself, realizing that maybe his behavior isn't becoming of a serious Jedi. "I mean... yes, Master Skywalker."

"Not too often. They will grow suspicious. Come no more than twice a week. Once the child is born, perhaps we can meet more often... I may not be able to come to you like this, but I will be here." The figure taps a finger to his temple. "And you will know I am real. Return now. They search for you. Do not let them become suspicious."

Ben nods eagerly, then runs back to the lake. By the time they find him there, he's skipping stones, not out of breath, acting as if he had always been there. Dad is at the vanguard of the searchers. "What?" Ben asks. "I've just been here."

Luke stares him, his eyes fierce and mixed with fear and worry. _Don't lie to me. I could sense you. You weren't here._ He doesn't say anything else, just pulls Ben into a quick hug. "Your mother was worried. She said you stormed out. You can't do that sort of thing, Ben. We have to all be in this together."

Ben smirks. "I'm sorry, Uncle Luke. You're right. I won't do it again."  
\--

The knighting ceremony, held a week later, is a big deal. A reporter even comes from the core to make a holovid about it. Of course, Pu'warth isn't technically the first Jedi Knight Luke has created--Leia is--but he's the first student raised at the temple. He's the first non-Skywalker. He is celebrated as the first, and the moment he dons his Jedi Knight robes and turns on his lightsaber, the whole galaxy cheers.

Classes for the rest of the evening are canceled, and a jovial atmosphere reigns. It's almost like a party, with a constant stream of staff, students and friends coming by to pat Pu'warth on the back in congratulations. 

"Not fair, is it?" Toth says, slumping down into a chair next to Ben. They're far away enough from the celebrations they can't hear them, but it's still easy to watch them all smiling and celebrating. "Just 'cause he's older..."

Ben hardly blinks as he stares at the older boy standing next to his father. It's one of the worst things he's ever seen. "Not fair?" he scoffs. "It's way less fair for me. _You're_ not even a Skywalker. You'd never be first."

The kind camaraderie Toth had been projecting dissipates at Ben's cruel words. "I'm great on my own, because I made myself great, not because my granddad was a Sith Lord." He eyes Ben. "You're barely a Skywalker anyway... your dad isn't even Force sensitive." 

Ben's torn between insisting his mother being a Jedi and a Skywalker is enough to give him their legacy, and insisting that Han isn't his real father, anyway. They're both true, but only one of them is hidden by a constant lie that makes Ben's anger flare. He keeps himself from shouting that Luke is his father, not Han--but the only way he can keep himself from shouting it is by knocking Toth of his chair with his body, tackling him to the ground, and using the Force to help keep him pinned so he can get in a punch across the jaw. He ignores the other boy's cries.

It's the Force holding Toth down, and it's the Force that Toth uses to overpower Ben and send him flying backward, where he crashes into a pile of meditation pillows. He scrambles to his feet, rubbing his jaw. "You little freak! Come on then! I'm not afraid of you!"

As the boys' interaction deteriorates into a full-blown fist-fight, the rest of those at the celebration become aware, and run over to pull the boys off of each other. Leia gets up out of her chair in a frenzy, running clumsily to Ben to protect him or punish him--she's not sure which, yet--and then stops after a few steps, her hand on her belly. What if...?

She looks anxiously for Luke, who has already leaped ahead of her to pry his two students apart.

One of the staff is there too, grabbing Toth, and Luke restrains Ben. He's got them both held in the Force, his eyes blazing. "What is going on here!?"

Both boys wilt under their Master's wrath, and for the moment the tension goes out of them. The boys stumble over each other with excuses, and Luke puts his hands up. 

"I don't want to hear it," he says. "You're both in the wrong. You're apprentices. You need to start acting like it."

_I'm more than an apprentice. I'm your son_ , Ben practically shouts at his father, but he doesn't speak aloud, only glares at him with intense brown eyes, his jaw set resolutely, indignant.

By the time Leia's at Luke's side, she's sure she needs to go back to bed. "I'm really surprised at both of you," she says, her voice resonant and powerful in spite of her pain. "You both know much, much better than this. There is no excuse." She braces her back with her hands carefully.

Luke's eyes on Ben linger even longer. He doesn't speak to him, not even through the Force, but his eyes carry the weight. His son would act better than this, too. "Both of you, go to your rooms. You'll report to me tomorrow morning at five, for meditation counseling. It's clear you both need it. You're dismissed." When neither boy starts to move, Luke booms, "Go!"

Once the boys have scurried off, and Luke's clear through the Force that they've actually obeyed him, he turns to look at Leia. There are too many eyes on them for him to do what he wants and touch her, but he sends a questing probe through her in the Force. "You need to go rest too," he says, his tone more gentle. _I'll come to you as soon as possible._

Rey's not kicking, but awake, and that's a sign Leia's on edge. And how could she not be? She just saw her beautiful little son attack another boy, felt his rage....

Her uterus is cramping, and soon she's gratefully sitting on her and Luke's bed. It's not bad, but... but every time this happens, she's afraid it will keep happening. She had false contractions with Ben, too, but not until she was much further along.

_I'm not in labor,_ she insists to herself. _This happens, I just need to rest...._

Lying on her bed, she closes her eyes, taking meditative breaths. It only takes five or ten minutes for her to still her mind and body enough to banish the cramps and the stress causing it. Rey turns over, and Leia sighs in relief.

It's only an hour before Luke ends the party and sends everyone to bed early, but it feels like a lifetime between admonishing Ben and seeing Leia again. He's monitored her through the Force--both of them--so he's known she wasn't in immediate danger, but it still felt like far too long to wait to go to her.

Ben's sulking in his room and Luke lets him, going to Leia instead. He sheds his fancy Jedi Master robes as he enters the room, wearing just trousers and a loose tunic by the time he's on the bed with her, pulling her into his arms. "How are you?" he asks, but his mind is already using the Force to feel her and the baby, to find the source of the contractions and pain and doing his best to relax the muscles. "I'm here..."

"It's okay, it was just stress," she says softly. "I got it under control. I just needed to lie down." She rubs her belly thoughtfully, watching Luke's eyes. "You didn't go talk to Ben?"

It's not until Luke's finished checking her over that he relaxes a little, though his energy is still high. He shakes his head. "I had to check on you first. He's angry, but he's in his room. He's not going to go into labor." He kisses her and places a hand on her belly again, checking once more. Just in case.

Leia puts both her hands over his. "I'm fine. Here." She shows Luke where she's kicking. "We're fine. Why would Ben have...." She sighs. "The last time he did something like this was years ago. When Toth called him  _inbred_ , Luke."

Luke lets himself just feel Rey's little flutters inside Leia. Lets the motions lull him and calm him. He closes his eyes, soaking in the sensation. "I don't know. I'll talk to him." He lets out his breath. "I know he's upset that he's not the first Jedi Knight. He's stronger than Pu'warth and Toth... but he's ten. He's not ready to be a Knight. He thinks he is. I'm sure one of them said something that set the other off..."

Leia pulls him in for a gentle kiss. "You're a good father," she says softly, because she knows sometimes he needs to hear it. "I know things are complicated, but you really are. I wish I could be more present."

Luke presses his face against her shoulder, holding her tightly. "And I just want to keep you safe. My first thought was worry for you... not him. He's strong and I knew he was all right, but I could feel your fear...." He shakes his head. "If anything happened to you...."

"Nothing's going to happen to me. I promise." She kisses him again, first on the lips, and then focuses on a sensitive spot on his neck. "I love you, and I'm not going anywhere." She realizes she's hungry again, realizes her breasts and back are sore, and selfishly wishes she could keep Luke for herself. Walking all the way down to the temple kitchens on her own doesn't sound wise. "Go check on Ben. I'm worried about him."

Luke senses her worries, her soreness. "All right. I'll be back soon, and I'll bring you something to eat. It's time for you to be emptied." He slides a hand up over her breast. I'll take care of you."

It's not fair that Leia's hormones are making her want him so badly all the time when she's supposed to be resting. "That would help." Because she trusts Luke explicitly, and knows she would know if he ever do anything she didn't want while she slept, the thought of him waking up in the middle of the night just to drink her milk from her sleeping body is both heady and comforting. "Go talk to Ben," she commands, trying to keep the arousal out of her voice. Ben's outburst needs to be dealt with before they get into anything distracting.

"I'll be back soon." He kisses her, but only softly, because he knows they won't be able to stop if he does more. She needs to be taken care of, but for them that goes hand-in-hand with sexual intimacy, and she's right. He needs to talk to Ben first. So he pulls his robes back on and slips out, leaving her to rest in the bed and anticipate his return.  
\--

Ben's been waiting for him, and so Luke just knocks and enters once he hears the grumble from his son. "Do you want to talk?" he starts.

"You're just going to ask me why I did it, you're not going to like my answer, and you're going to lecture me on what kind of behavior becomes a Jedi, and then we'll meditate together more," Ben says. He's tinkering with a mechanical toy on his bed, using a tool to refine its movements. He doesn't want to talk.

"I know. That's why I asked. You're a smart boy... you know what you did, and why it was wrong. The question remains, I suppose, about what you've learned, and how to prevent it from happening again. You and Toth have never been great friends, but you've managed to be good to each other over the last few years. I can't have my apprentices fighting each other. I made Pu'warth a knight because he was ready, and so he can help me teach and take on some of your mother's duties while she's unable to teach. I didn't do it to upset or slight either of you."

"That's not why I was fighting him. It's because...." He clenches his teeth. "He said I don't count as a Skywalker. Because of  _Han_. Han isn't my father, but I couldn't say that."

Luke sits on Ben's bed with a sigh, hoping the boy will join him, but content to watch his son's back if he doesn't. "People will always say things to you that they know will hurt you or upset you. Toth said that because he knows you're sensitive about it. He did it to provoke you--to make you angry. And it worked. You're a bright, strong boy, but you're still just a boy. You have a lot of complicated feelings, and you have to learn how to control them. Just because someone makes you angry doesn't give you permission to lash out at them. That's when you should be extra strong--so that you don't give in to their taunts. Even if it's true... _especially_ if it's true. Toth knows now that something he said makes you very angry. He'll use it against you again, if you let him. You have to control that weakness. Don't let your anger give other people power over you."

Dad's right. No matter what, he shouldn't let Toth control his feelings. Toth isn't worth it. Ben's better than him, better than that. "How do we know when I'm old enough for it to stop being a secret?" 

Luke takes a deep breath. "If it were up to me... I'd do it now. It's so difficult coming back from our holiday and having to pretend, isn't it? Mom doesn't agree... and she's right. She's right more than I am, did you know that? She's always right. Maybe when Rey's a little older. Maybe once you're a proper knight...."

Ben wants to yell at his father that he'll never be a proper knight if he keeps holding him back. Maybe Grandfather will finally teach him what he needs. But he doesn't say it. He has to keep Grandfather a secret, his intentions a secret, or Dad might interfere.

A big part of Ben wonders what would happen if he just started being vocal about it on his own, but he couldn't go against his mother's wishes like that. Not with her sick and everything.

"I'm sorry," he says quietly. "I'm sorry I attacked Toth." Getting his father to see he's on the path to knighthood might be the fastest method for getting his own way.

"Come here, please." Luke waits until Ben sets aside his mechanical device and comes and sits on the bed beside him. Luke wraps an arm around him, pulling him close. "You really worried Mom. And your made Pu'warth feel really sad on his special day. In the morning, after our early meditation, I want you to apologize to both of them. You've got to take responsibility for your actions."

"Is Mom okay?" Ben asks suddenly. He hadn't thought about Mom and Rey before he acted. 

"She's okay." Luke releases Ben and sighs. "She didn't need the stress from tonight, though. I'm going to go bring her dinner after I'm done talking to her, and make sure she's taken care of tonight." He smiles sadly. "I love you so much, Ben. I wish you didn't worry me so much sometimes."

"I love you too, Dad." He feels guilty, and his father probably wants him to. He pushes back the anger that awareness causes him, resolving to talk to Grandfather about it later instead of letting it out now. "I'll apologize to Mom and Pu'warth in the morning."


	37. Chapter 37

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in new chapters, the story is long finished, we've just not been able to edit the latest chapters due to real life and a lot of editing is going down in order to streamline the plot and reduce the sex.

The first thing Leia asks Luke when he brings her dinner is, "Why the hell did he do it?"

Luke hands her the food on a tray before undressing again and crawling into bed beside her. "Toth insulted him by dragging Han's lack of Force abilities into it, and of course Ben couldn't say Han's... not his real father." He sighs deeply and slides behind her while she eats, so he can massage her shoulders and neck. "So he lashed out..."

Leia sighs too, not touching the food. "He thinks tackling another boy is a good alternative to reveling our secret?" What a mess. "Besides, I don't know how to impress it upon him any more than I already have that even if Han were his real father, he'd still be a Skywalker, still be a Jedi. It's so important to him that he's your son, Luke. He _likes_ knowing both his parents are Skywalkers. He thinks it makes him... Jedi nobility, or something. Chosen." She's trying not to get upset, trying not to raise her voice or let her blood pressure mount. "I just don't know what we're supposed to do with him...."

"Eat," Luke commands, kissing her neck. "I know you don't want to, but you have to eat." He slows his rubbing until she starts. "We take it day by day. What else can we do? He's learning... Sometimes he's bound to fail. There's a lot of stress on him right now... On all of us. I'm not making excuses for him. I'm frustrated we keep having these same issues over and over... but all we can do is be patient. To keep teaching him. To never, ever give up on him. He's going to be a great Jedi someday. And he's going to be able to proudly tell the world who his real parents are... because we raised him right."

 _Did we? Are we?_   Leia thinks.

"He was doing so much better," she murmurs. "But I don't know how to get him to do better around other kids. Other kids just... exacerbate all of the issues he already has. And Toth does it on purpose." She rubs her belly protectively. _What if he hates Rey? What if...._

There's no sense in worrying about Rey's future if she doesn't eat, she tells herself, and begins on her dinner in earnest.

There are things, Luke thinks, he would change about how they raised Ben. The secrets are the major one, and if he could change it he'd have been present since Ben was a baby. It's the secret keeping that bothers Ben the most though, and Luke takes some small consolation in knowing that it's the galaxy that forces their hand in that matter. Neither of them would impose that on him if they could help it. He resumes massaging as Leia begins to eat, feeling better as she does. "We just have to support him and show him the right path when he strays, that's all... He has been doing so much better. One small lapse doesn't undo all the progress he's made."

But this isn't a small lapse. He's been getting steadily worse since they got home. Leia breathes slowly and intentionally. She knows she's going to have to trust Luke's judgment on this matter, and she's probably being overly protective. She nods. How she wishes they'd had Rey when Ben was little. If he'd always had a sibling, he might be better with other kids.

When Leia's finished eating, Luke takes the tray away, and she lies down again. "I hate being this weak," she sighs. "You always used to say I was the strong one."

"You are the strong one. You always are. You're growing a human inside of you, Leia. And you're still on your feet most of the day, out there being a mom and a teacher and Jedi. You're not weak at all. You're just working hard in a different way." He smiles at her. "You're amazing, just like you've always been."

Leia smiles softly at him as she searches his eyes, finding so much love there, as she always does. "Come here," she whispers.

Of course he goes to her, and when he kisses her it's not just because he wants to make to love to her, but because Ben's actions frightened him, and being with her heals him. He believes what he says, but feeling her hands on him reassures him as well. When he's with her, he knows everything is right in the world. Everything will work out all right, so long as they're together.  
\--

Luke is up early to deal with Toth and Ben's punishment. They meditate for an hour with Luke directing their thoughts, then he makes them run with him for a morning jog. He then dismisses them and gets breakfast for Leia, going to wake her for her morning milking. "Rise and shine," he says, letting in some light before crawling into bed with her. "How are you feeling?"

All of her aches have returned, but she smiles sleepily, and says, "Okay," which is really the best that she feels she can hope for at the moment. She sits up, adjusting her heavy body carefully. "Rey's a little more enthusiastic about getting up than I am," she adds, rubbing her belly lovingly, so grateful that Rey is happy and healthy. Everything else is relatively unimportant.  

"Both Ben and Toth were well behaved this morning," he informs her. "I think they've learned a hard lesson. Hopefully it won't happen again." 

"When he was little," she says, and her eyes flood with tears thinking about little Ben, "I always knew his heart was in the right place." She knows he'll fill in whatever she doesn't articulate.

"He needs to find a better outlet for his anger... Perhaps it's not a bad idea to start teaching him how to fight. Not with a lightsaber, mind you... just a creative way for him to vent his anger... safely." He sighs and feeds her a bite of breakfast. "Eat."

Leia smiles at his display of frustration and protectiveness and obeys, meeting his eyes as she eats the offered food from his fingers, her lips just touching his skin. "I love it when you take care of me," she says softly. "And I think you're right," she continues, sitting up, eating in a no-nonsense manner. "If Ben could learn how to direct his anger and all his energy into martial arts, I think that would help everyone." She doesn't want him anywhere near a lightsaber, so she's glad Luke was specific. "Maybe it wouldn't be a bad idea for all of the children." Rey seems eager to join, and Leia sends her a calming nudge so she can eat.

"I'm going to contact Snoke again, later today. Perhaps after lunch. I want his advice and suggestions... It's been too long since I spoke with him." He feeds her another bite. "I sometimes still feel so in over my head... teaching children about the Force..." He shakes his head. "What have I gotten myself into..."

"Hey," Leia objects instantly. "Luke, you're a great teacher. Especially to children. But it's a big responsibility, and I think anyone with an awareness of that would feel in over their head." She kisses his cheek encouragingly, looking at him with an intense sincerity. "I meant it when I say you are absolutely the right person for this job."

"I'm the _only_ person for this job," he says with a wry smile. It's nice to think he won't be forever, though. Not if he can just get through this. "Speaking of which." With reluctance he gets out of bed. "I have to go be a teacher. Can I get you anything before I go?"

She wants to ask him to make love to her, but he does need to get going, and they're trying to be good. "No, I'm fine. You're so sweet." She raises her lips for his goodbye kiss. "See you in a few hours?"

He kisses her. "Yes. I'll be back after lunch, for sure." He kisses her again. "See you soon."

He comes back to see Leia at lunch and then he makes his call to Snoke. There is not much Snoke says, though. There is the same refusal to come teach, a little advice that mostly amounts to Luke searching his feelings for the solution, and then... for the first time, an invitation for _Luke_ to go to _him_. Luke and some selected students could visit Snoke for private lessons for a month or two.

The idea is interesting and tempting, but impossible with Leia's condition. Snoke lets the offer stand, and Luke discusses it with Leia that night. Perhaps someday, when Rey is older... It does little to help Ben now, though.  
\--

Over the next few days, Luke works out a new exercise regime that he implements with Pu'warth's help. It gets the older students to use their muscles instead of just their Force skills, and he can tell it's beneficial especially to Ben and Toth by how sweaty and content and exhausted the boys are by the end of the day.

After a week of the new routine, everyone is happy to have the next day free, and Luke strips his robes off after dinner, eager to make love to his wife all night long... if she'll have him. "What a week," he murmurs, sitting on the bed to pull off his boots.

Leia kneels behind him, after pushing herself up with some difficulty. She kisses his neck and starts kneading his shoulders. "You've been working so hard. I think you deserve a few rewards...."

They make love all night, until they collapse content and happy in each others' arms, while Luke rubs her belly adoringly. "I love you like this," he murmurs, "but I also can't wait to hold her." He grins. "And start on our twins...."

Leia laughs in agreement. She can't wait to hold Rey, to see her, to kiss her tiny face. To feed her. To watch her grow and teach her everything she has to teach her. She can't wait to see Luke sleeping with Rey on his chest, or carrying Rey on his hip up to the lake. Showing her tiny hands how to pick wild flowers and throw pebbles and make friends with animals like Ben does. But she loves being pregnant, too. They'll just have to have more. "When she starts walking," she says, as she has before. "That's my rule. We'll wait until she's walking, then we'll take her and Ben both to Ylesia and show them the house. When they go to bed, we'll make our twins."

Grinning, Luke sucks on her neck leaving soft red welts on her pale white skin. "May she start walking at three months, then," he teases.

She laughs. It's possible that she may decide, in the moment, to conceive sooner, but for now she wants to insist to herself that they'll be a year and a half at least apart. "It will be so good for Rey to have a little brother and sister close to her in age," she says. The unspoken subtext is that Ben doesn't relate to other children well, and she wants to do better by their daughter.  
\--

The next morning, before the school gathers for their daily meditation, Leia says, “Our next two-week break is coming up. We should go somewhere with Ben."

Luke looks up from belting his robes. "Let's ask him where he wants to go tonight."

After dinner, they collect their son, taking him for a walk up to the lake for sunset, where the staff puts the littles to bed, and the older students have free time. It's a bit of a hike for Leia, and she leans on Luke as soon as she's sure they're completely alone.

"So, we have two weeks off coming up," Luke says as they walk. Ben's ahead of them, picking up rocks off the path and throwing them into the forest. "We're trying to decide where we want to go, and how we want to spend it."

Ben stops and turns around, eyes wide. "Don't make me go camping with Han again, please!"

"It wasn't that bad," Leia chides. "But we were going to go somewhere together. Somewhere we don't have to worry about being recognized, and we don't have to move around, and I can rest." She nuzzles Luke as they walk, her free hand on her belly. "This is probably our last break until the baby comes--" her due date is actually during the next break "--so it needs to be calm and quiet, but we also want to make sure to spend a lot of time together."

Ben's smile is gentle and bright. "Good."

Luke breathes in the cool mountain air as they pick their way through the forest. The going is a bit much for Leia, but she seems to be enjoying it, so he lets them continue, putting a hand on her back to help steady her. "We could always go back to Yashuvhu," he says, only half teasing.

"Are there many other places we can go where people don't know who you are?" Ben asks, bending to pick up a stick. He uses it like a lightsaber to knock some leaves off a nearby tree.

"There are a lot of rural planets," Leia says. She loves Luke helping her over the uneven path. His hand is so strong on her back, and his shoulder is so strong under her hand. "Places we can be alone."

" _This_ place is rural!" Ben says, throwing his stick into the forest. "I don't wanna go to somewhere rural! I wanna go to a big city with lots of people! I want to see some cool new tech and... and ride in a _really_ fast spaceship. I wanna get some cool new parts to build one of those new fancy flying droids." He looks back at them. "Is there some place like that we could go?"

Luke looks helplessly to Leia. He's been all over the galaxy, but he's still never gotten quite the grasp of the worlds in it like she has.

They get to the lake, and Leia lowers herself carefully onto a small boulder to take the weight off her feet for a bit. "Well, Ben--do you want to help me do some research? We can find a place we agree on."

Luke settles on the rock beside Leia, just enjoying the moment.

"Yeah!" Ben looks at her. "I wanna see. We're gonna have a lot of vacations from now on, aren't we? I bet I could see lots of places I want to visit in the future."

"It'd be nice to have a... home away from home," Luke muses. "A local place we could get used to..." He thinks about the people they met on Yashuvhu, and how nice it'd be to have a place like that to visit and friends there to hang out with; people that only know them as a happy family.

"There's always Ylesia... but it's not much more urban than Borleias." Though Leia knows her son wants to see the cabin in which his parents hid out when they were first married, it sounds like he has his heart set on a big city. "We could also always go somewhere in disguise--your daddy and papa and I used to do that a lot during the war."

"I don't wanna wear a disguise," Ben protests. That sounds fun, but not when they're going on vacation to _not_ have to hide. "I wish we could just... be a family on Coruscant." He picks up another rock off the stony beach and chucks it into the lake.

Luke rubs Leia's back. "Maybe someday," he muses, though he suspects if the future ever comes where he and Leia can be open about their relationship, it won't be in the Core. "Until then, we'll so some research on Rim worlds with bigger cities. There are bound to be a few with really cool tech."

They sit for a while longer, before the rock starts hurting. "You ready to head back?" he asks Leia, helping her back to her feet. "Or do you want to go on a bit more?"

"More?" Ben looks somewhat distractedly down the path.

The summer solstice is close, and the evening is bright and balmy without being hot, and Leia's feeling well, happy, light--comparatively, anyway. "Ben's a big boy, he can stay up awhile. I'm having a good time--besides, it will help Rey sleep if we rock her by walking." She smiles lovingly up at Luke, and kisses him quickly, since she knows only their son is around. "Let's go on."

"Let's walk around the lake!" Ben shouts suddenly, sounding nervous, and starting to run along the beach.

It's not a bad suggestion, but Ben's voice make Luke and Leia exchange glances. Almost reflexively, Luke glances behind them, at the path. "People might see us if we walk along the lake," he says. They're far enough out that he doesn't think that's likely, but he's curious about Ben's reaction.

"So don't kiss Mom so much!" Ben replies, then continues along the beach.

"Is he trying to hide something further up the path from us?" she asks Luke lowly, again leaning on his shoulder.

"Seems like it, doesn't it?" He watches as Ben runs further along the beach. They have to follow him, but Luke looks back again. "I've been this way before... I'm pretty sure there's nothing out here. I'll check it out tomorrow, if you want... just in case." He can't imagine what it might be, but thoughts of animals frozen in the Force--or their corpses--suddenly come to mind and he grimaces. 

Leia swallows carefully, seeing Luke's thoughts.  _Don't. Oh, Force, Luke...._ Rey stills. "I need to sit down," Leia says softly.

The thoughts dissipate as Luke refocuses completely on Leia. He puts his hands on her, supporting her, and leads her back to the rock. "It's all right." He kneels beside her, his hand on her belly, checking her over with the Force. "I'm sure it's nothing." Over his shoulder, he calls, "Ben! Come back here!"

"Mom!" Ben shouts, running back. "Is Rey okay?"

"Your sister is fine, Ben. I think... I think I might have misjudged my energy levels. Let's go back. Is that all right?" 

"Yeah. Of course." He looks worriedly between his parents.

Luke studies Ben's face with grave seriousness, but he can't pick out what could possibly be hiding beyond the path. Letting it go for now, he refocuses his attention on Leia. "Are you all right? Do you want me to carry you?" He helps Leia to her feet again, standing close to support her.

"No, no. I'm fine. I'm not having contractions, I just... I felt... stressed. I was afraid.... But I'm fine, really." Still, she leans heavily on Luke, who helps her back to the temple. Ben holds her hand on the other side, sticking close.  

Once he's certain Leia's safe and sound relaxing back in their room, he checks on Ben. The boy is somewhat shook up, but Luke senses nothing unusual about him. He's torn between confronting him about the strange behavior at the lake or not. It's almost as if something is guiding him to ignore it, but it upset Leia enough that feels he'd be unwise to ignore it. "Is there something you want to tell me about?" he asks leaning against the door into Ben's room.

"No," Ben says, and he isn't lying. There isn't anything he wants to tell Luke about. "I just don't want to go camping with Han," he adds, knowing full well that's not what his father is talking about, and trying to distract him. "It's boring."

Luke eyes him for a moment, searching him through the Force for deception, but feels nothing. Is Ben strong enough to hide his feelings from him? "You haven't been using the Force on animals again, or anything, have you?"

Ben furrows his brow. He really hasn't. "No. Not since we talked about it. I promise. Why?"

Luke decides to be perfectly candid. "You didn't want us to go up that path tonight... I'm afraid if I go there and search, I won't like what I find." If he wants the truth from his son, he has to speak the truth.

"There's nothing up there," Ben insists, but feels pale. He's sure that Grandfather would only appear to Dad if he wanted to, so technically, there isn't anything up there. But what if Dad can still sense what's been happening?

Luke doesn't quite slip into Jedi Master mode, but his voice does drop and his eyes become more intense. "Then why are you suddenly nervous?"

"You're acting weird and making me nervous!" Ben flops face-down on his bed and remains still.

It's such an over-the-top reaction that Luke almost bursts out laughing, but he's concerned enough that he keeps it together. He'll just have to hike out there and see for himself. "Suit yourself. Good night, Ben."

"'Night, Daddy," he says, self-conscious that he still calls Luke 'Daddy' sometimes instead of 'Dad'--not that anyone else ever hears him beside Mom and Han, but he's not a little kid anymore. "Can I have a hug or are you mad?"

That melts Luke's heart some, and he goes into the room properly and bends down to give Ben a big hug. "I'm not mad. And I'll always hug you, even when I am."

Ben smiles. He may be mad at his father, but it's just because he's not letting him do everything he wants to do. He still loves him. He still wants to make him proud. When he's a powerful Jedi Knight, Luke will see what a good idea it was, and he'll know he should have just let him. Everything will be perfect, then. Ben will be strong enough not only to protect himself, not only to protect Rey, but also to protect his parents, just in case it's dangerous for them that the galaxy knows they're married. He just needs to work extra hard to get there, and if his father knows, he'll make him stop. "Thank you," he says, accepting the hug.  

When Luke returns to Leia, his heart is still somewhat heavy. "I'll go up the path on my morning jog," Luke says. It feels too dangerous to go out in the dark right now, and he might miss something important if he doesn't have enough light. He changes into his sleep clothes and goes to her. "How're you feeling?"

"Pregnant." It's become her stock answer, a lot of the time, for when she doesn't really feel particularly off, but her condition is very apparent to her senses. "But I didn't have any cramps or anything, so... not too bad. Hold me." She sighs into his arms. "I don't know why I'm so worried. Why are we so worried?"

He crawls into bed with her, wrapping his arms around her middle, protectively holding her big belly. He lays kisses on her neck. "I feel it too," he says, trying not to upset her. "Something doesn't feel right..."

She nods. "Rey's hardly kicked since we were up there. I think she feels it, too. At least I'm not crazy."

Closing his eyes, he feels for Rey, but other than being quiet, she's not in any distress. He shakes his head. "It will do us all good to get away for two weeks..." Yashuvhu already feels like a long time ago. "I'm not ready for you to have her yet," he says, rubbing her belly, "but I'll be glad when she's here, safe and sound."

"I feel exactly the same," she says with a sigh. "I feel like this pregnancy is going by so fast, but... I'll worry about her less when she's laying in my arms, breathing on her own...." She turns and buries her head in Luke's chest for awhile as he soothes her with his hands and the Force. She loves him so much. "Do you want to make love?" she asks, because it's rare that they don't when they go to bed, but the mood in the room seems strained.

He feels it too, but nods. "We'll feel better if we do." Nothing crazy tonight, just gentle and sweet, pleasuring each other and taking comfort in the healing that happens when they're together. 

When they finish and are holding each other again, he kisses the top of her head. The ominous feeling still hangs in the room, but they do both feel better, and fall asleep drawing comfort from one another.

He wakes up just before dawn for his morning run. He doesn't disturb Leia when he heads out, and within the hour has jogged up the path they were walking on last night. He uses the Force to guide him, and ends up standing in a patch of forest that has clearly been used--some plants are trampled, some trees have had their low-lying leaves hacked off by a stick--but no animals. No structures. No sign of anything. If Ben's been coming here, he's left no sign of why.

He returns before most of the rest of the others have awoken and after a quick shower goes to check on Leia. "Rise and shine," he says, sliding back into bed, however briefly. His smile, he hopes, will tell her all she needs to know about the mystery on the path.

So there was nothing there. She stretches and looks up at her brother as he holds her. His hair is still a little damp, and he doesn't look as content as he does most mornings, and she can tell the lack of evidence is both bothering and reassuring to him, as it is to her. "So you still have no idea...?" 

"There was nothing there. He'd clearly been there though, or someone had." He describes the scene. "Maybe he's just going there to blow off steam." 

"Do you think... he thought we'd be mad he was going so far from the temple?"

"He must've... there's some reason he didn't want us to go there. If he hadn't made a scene, we would've probably walked by and not even noticed, especially at night. I'll try to keep an eye on him from now on with the Force; sense if he's going somewhere he shouldn't."

“I've got a bad feeling about this, Luke,” she says, her eyes full of concern.


	38. Chapter 38

"It's been awhile," Grandfather says when Ben finally arrives at the secluded forest area again. "Have you been avoiding me?"

"No," Ben says, kicking a grass clod. "Dad knows I'm hiding something up here. I didn't want him following me or anything like that. I had to wait until I could tell he stopped thinking about it." He looks up at his tall grandfather. "Am I in trouble for missing lessons? I had to."

"No. It's important to know when to take risks and when not to. If your father is suspicious, it was wise to avoid coming here." He studies the boy. "I sense more in you... you're planning to go away...."

Ben perks up, first because Grandfather all but told him he was wise, and then because he's looking forward to their trip. "Mom and Dad and I are going away for a couple weeks! Last time we did, it was so much fun. We don't have to lie where no one knows who we are. I can tell _anyone_ that Dad is my real father. Anyone! Oh. But... I'm not sure if you'll know how to find me...."

Ben tells him about the world they selected, a planet on the Rim, mostly rural but with several large capital cities that have opened intergalactic trade. "Very interesting,” Grandfather says. “You may study there without my direct guidance... I am always with you." He crosses his arms in the robes he's wearing. "In fact, there is an opportunity for you to buy something for our lessons while you're there, if you think you can do it without your father getting suspicious..."

"I can do it!" Ben says, though he doesn't even know what Grandfather is about to suggest. "What is it?" A project, to do on his own!

"Do you know what a kyber crystal is?" he asks, watching the boy closely.

Ben's eyes go wide and he nods, barely containing his excitement. "A Force crystal. You need one to make a _lightsaber_." He swallows, stepping closer to Grandfather. "Do... do you want me to start my lightsaber?"

"Yes." Then, more softly. "Finding a kyber crystal will be your biggest hurdle in constructing your own lightsaber. There are parts you must search for, but without the crystal nothing can be built. You should look for one, but do not be caught purchasing it or seeking it out. There are none on this planet, save the ones already in use. You must find your own. It may not be possible on this world, either. But you should begin your search, and purchase what other components you can find. I will provide you a list... but you must commit it to memory. Never write it down."

"I can do that, I have a really good memory," Ben says. "Dad says I'm smart. Tell me what to get, and I'll get it—not all at once, though. So Dad doesn't notice."

The list is not long. Most of the items needed to build a lightsaber can be found easily locally. Ben is only told the rarest pieces, and instructed to only get them in a group of other items. The boy is always tinkering with droids, so there's a high probability the pieces will go unnoticed. All except the kyber crystal, which may not exist where Ben is going. Finding that will be the hardest part, and that's why he must get started now.

He also must get started now, because asking Ben start building his own lightsaber is one thing that Luke has consistently refused to do.  
\--

To catch a flight to the chosen vacation resort on Rygella they must first return to Coruscant, which suits Luke and Leia just fine. They spend the day shopping with Han and Chewie and Leia is able to have another medical check up in the afternoon.

"Rygella, eh?" Han says once they've finished an early dinner at a restaurant. "I've heard some crazy stories about that place... Always wanted to check it out."

Han's spent the whole day treating them to snacks and presents and a fancy dinner, and Luke's feeling the fine Corellian whiskey Han keeps topping his glass with. "You should come with us," he says, earnestly. He wants time alone with Leia and Ben, but Han knows when to make himself scarce.

They're still at the dinner table, and Leia keeps stealing bites of Luke's half-eaten dessert, hers finished long ago. There's also a bowl of berries in the middle of the table that she's been making short work of. The doctor and midwife today told her basically what she expected: she's doing better, she's gained weight, but she needs to keep it up. Her due date is in nine weeks. She needs to make it at least six more. She smiles at Luke's suggestion. "You should! Please come with us."

Han's beaming, and he looks a little embarrassed by their doting on him like this, but happy. "Yeah, well... sure. Why not? If you're asking."

A loud thump directs everyone's attention to Ben, who has just slammed his fists on the tabletop. His eyes are burning. "No. No Han."

Luke laughs a little, because the noise was enough to draw some glances from other diners, and he wants to play it off as a joke. "That's no way to talk about Papa."

"Ben, sit down, please," Leia says, in her best kind but authoritative mother voice. _Stop making a scene. If you want to talk about this, we can talk about it when we're in private._ Rey's stopped the enthusiastic kicking of a moment ago very abruptly, but Leia knows she's just responding to her feelings, and she tries not to worry.

"Hey, cub, listen," Han begins, but he's not used to having to act like Ben's father anymore, and Ben's also not having any of it, so when he tries to put his hand on Ben's arm, he shrugs it off.

"No. No Han," Ben repeats, glaring daggers.

The tone in Ben's voice, and the anger Luke feels radiating off him send him into recovery mode. "Sit down," he commands, much more firmly than Leia. "You do not get to make those decisions. We are a family. We do things together."

"It's fine, Luke," Han starts. "Some other time."

"No. Ben has to understand. He's a big boy. He needs to act like it."

Leia rubs her belly, looking around at the other patrons without looking like she's looking at them. "We should pay our check and go talk about this at home." She doesn't know why she thinks they can go out to a restaurant like other families.

Han nods, rising and signaling the waiter. Ben's still glaring, seething, but he's quiet for now.

Luke puts himself between Ben and Han and Leia. He's angry, but keeps it cool and calm. Ben knows he's in Jedi Mode, even though he's wearing casual clothes and a breezy shirt. They are silent on their return home, the storm before the calm, but Luke can tell that Ben has not actually calmed down at all.

Once back inside the privacy of their big apartment, Luke says, "Do you want to apologize to Han?"

" _Apologize_? For what? Because I don't think my trip with my parents should include the Force-blind drunk they make me lie about?"

Han helps Leia onto the couch. She's been leaning on him since they left dinner. "Ben, I don't even know where you learned to call him that. I'm disappointed in you," she manages. She thinks she might be cramping now. Maybe she needs to go to bed.

"I'm disappointed in _you_!" Ben says. "You're Jedi! You're children of the most powerful Jedi ever and you hide the truth, and waste your time on people like _him_ , and make me have to pretend like he's my father."

"Ben!" Luke shouts. "Enough. Go to your room."

"This isn't my house! I don't have a room here."

That's not true, but Luke knows he's just being contrary. "What has gotten into you? You're not acting like the smart Jedi apprentice I know. I want you to apologize to Han, right now, or none of us are going to Rygella. We'll just stay right here until you do."

"I won't!" Ben shouts. "You can't make me."

"Ben!"

"I won't!" He stomps, and the force is so strong that it shakes the floor and a few cups rattle right off a shelf.

Chewie, who hadn't accompanied them to dinner, peaks out of his room after he hears the cups shatter, growling an inquiry. 

"None of you should be doin' this on my account," Han says, trying to be helpful.

"You were born in this apartment, Ben," Leia says, deciding she's going to try to be the rational one. "In the room I share with Dad and Papa. They've both always been your parents, and I honestly have no idea where the animosity towards Han came from. It's out of proportion with your feelings about lying." She stands carefully, letting Han steady her, but pushing him away when he tries to help her further. She's Leia Organa. She can handle this. "Are you going to tell us what else is upsetting you? Without breaking anything else?"

"I don't want to share you!" Ben yells. "I don't want my vacation ruined because of him. I just want two weeks..."

Luke is torn between calming Ben down and showing him how irrational he's being. "You need to calm down, Ben. You're not acting like a Jedi right now."

"Yes I am!" He stomps again. "I'm fighting for what I believe in!"

The marble tile under Ben's foot cracks. Leia clutches her belly. "You need to stop, Ben. Are you going to smash the whole apartment until you get your way?"

"Ben Solo!" Luke says, putting himself between Leia and Ben. "You are out of line. You will go to your room until you can be civil." His eyes blaze. "You will go to you room!"

Fury flares in Ben, but in the face of his father's words, Ben turns around and stalks off, slamming the door to his room closed. Immediately after, they hear the sound of a ten-year-old's tantrum as he starts throwing all the things on the shelves to the floor.

Leia sits back on the couch heavily, breathing carefully. "Why is he like this?" she asks, trying to make her voice sound even and not strained. It's not a real contraction, she repeats to herself. 

Han rubs her back. "Babe, you gotta go to bed."

"I'm fine." More sounds of destruction emanate from Ben's room, and Leia rises again. "He's going to destroy his whole room...." she says, going towards his door to insist that he stops.

"Let me handle it," Luke says, going with her.

They approach together. As soon as they reach the door to Ben's room, it explodes off its hinges.

Luke manages to catch the door itself with the Force, but the blast sends both of them flying backward into the hall. Luke hits the marble floor, and Leia hits the wall.

Leia knows she hits her head. Because she hits her head, she doesn't really know for sure if any of the force of the blow is taken by the only part of her she is really worried about—her belly.

But she's only lying on the floor for a few moments when she feels a much more intense pain from her belly than she has since....

Since Ben was being born.

_No._

"Leia!" Han runs to her, cradling her. "Luke!"

Her head fuzzy from the blow, all she can do is lie against the wall, wrapping her arms and legs protectively around her belly as best she can, huddled up, terrified, tears leaking from her eyes as she squeezes them shut.

Luke's dazed and disoriented. There's ringing in his ears, and a sharp pain that he knows isn't his. He turns himself onto his side, clutching his abdomen, and sees Leia. For a moment, he thinks there was a bomb. It's hard to believe his own son could cause such destruction. Against his own pain, he crawls to Leia and puts his hand on her belly. He ignores the ringing in his ear, his own pain, Han and Ben and Chewie screaming at each other, and just focuses on her and Rey, and the Force between them.

Chewie grabs Ben and holds him tightly, but the boy is no longer resisting, staring in horror at his mother on the floor in his father's arms.

Han is going for his comlink, frantically looking for the emergency line.

"Han, you don't have to call, I can get this under control," Leia manages. She just needs to go to bed, to rest, to do breathing exercises....

"I don't fucking care what you think is necessary," Han mumbles before being connected and saying, "My wife is just over seven months pregnant and she... she had a fall, we think she might be in labor."

"I've only had one contraction," she complains, standing. But as soon as she's standing, she has another, worse one. Close in time to the first one.

If her water breaks... then that's it. Then Rey's born.

She stops protesting, hanging onto Luke for support, not even paying attention to Ben any longer.

"Thanks," Han says, hanging up. "They're on the way."

"Call the midwife, too," Leia says, and she's breathing like she's in labor.

She's never been this afraid.

"I've got you," Luke says, hand on her belly, his concentration entirely on Rey and keep her where she is. "I've got you," he repeats, almost to himself.

He's still there, holding her when the medics arrive, and he doesn't care what it looks like to them, because he's keeping his wife and sister and lover and their daughter together, and he will tear the complex apart if he has to in order to keep either of them from coming to harm.

Only when they direct Leia to a bed and administer some drugs does Luke even move from her side, and only then because they need the space he's occupying.

The midwife is there in short order, too, and she works with the medics to come up with a plan for Leia. Her water doesn't break, and they're able to stop her contractions. They keep telling her Rey is okay, but her head is still foggy from the bump and now the drugs as well, and she can't sense her clearly. She's not moving.

"She's not moving at all, Luke," she says, and if anyone thinks it's strange that she's talking to Luke and not Han, no one says anything.

The midwife repeats that Rey is fine, that Leia just had a scare, and now that her contractions are under control, they don't need to worry. The midwife stays for hours after the medics leave, monitoring Leia.

Maybe the midwife knows, or suspects the truth; maybe she's just willing to accept that Luke is a Jedi and fiercely protective about his sister, but she doesn't even raise an eyebrow when Luke gets into bed behind Leia and holds her. He keeps a hand on her stomach, monitoring and healing her in some mysterious way.

Han paces in the doorway, a nervous wreck, helpless to do anything.

No one asks about Ben, who stays in his room, guarded by Chewie.

Leia falls asleep, feeling medicated and possibly influenced, she thinks, by some of Luke's healing intentions. When she wakes up, the apartment is silent. Han isn't in the room, and the midwife has gone. It's just her and Luke. The sun has set.

"Are you okay?" she asks her brother in a whisper. She's just realized he could have been injured, too. Rey had been their first priority. Is still their first priority.

Luke had dozed too, only slightly, constantly on guard for Leia and Rey, but healing himself, too. "I'm fine," he says. His arm throbs where he hit the floor, but it's only a bruise, and he knows it will heal. "How are you?" He wakes more fully and feels them through the Force again. Rey is there, alive and well, if a bit unsettled. Now that the midwife is gone he slides his hand under Leia's gown and presses his palm more firmly against her belly, skin-to-skin, secure and protective.

She shakes her head, bursting into tears now that they're really safe, really alone. "Luke, I'm terrified."

He draws a deep, somewhat shaky breath. Rey is safe, but he knows that's not what she's referring to. She means Ben. He doesn't have the ability to sooth her on this, either. He's frightened, too. Drawing her close, letting her cry, he just says, "Our little boy... I don't know what's wrong."

"He's gotten so much worse since we've been home. Why? He's worse than he was before we left...." Rey's still not kicking, not at all. "Rey's scared of him, too. She can sense his anger, I know it. It's not good for her...."

For once, Luke feels hopeless... helpless. "I can talk to him, again... but..." He's talked to Ben so many times. This has still happened, despite the years of meditation and guidance. He shakes his head. "I don't..." He doesn't want to admit, but he doesn't know what to do. "He's our son."

Leia can only cry into his chest. "Tell me Rey's okay." She knows she is, but she needs to be reassured. "Tell me she's going to come on time and be big and healthy."

Luke runs soft, loving circles on her belly. "Rey's fine. She's listening. She's so smart, already. She's going to be so big and healthy. She can withstand anything." He swallows down his own tears. "She's going to be compassionate and kind. She's going to be filled with love and light, just like her mother."

_Unlike Ben._ Still, she can see Rey, tall as Luke or taller, with a bright, honest smile, looking at her father in the sunshine in some distant future when she is grown and able to take care of herself, no matter what happens. Her ray of light, of hope. Her tough, resilient daughter, with strength enough to stay light, stay soft, stay kind. Like Luke.

But her thoughts return to Ben. "What did we do wrong? Do you think...." _The darkness of our father, split between us, rejoining. You don't think?_

Luke shakes his head. "I don't know." He kisses her brow, her cheeks. "He is so loved, and so precious. Anakin wasn't dark innately. He had darkness thrust upon him. He descended into it... I don't know how Ben could..." He shakes his head. "I'll talk to him again. He's terrified he's killed you. I can sense his despair. Maybe... finally... he'll understand his actions have consequences."

She didn't want her little boy to learn to control his anger through trauma, so she cries more, until she doesn't have any tears left.

Eventually, Han comes in and undresses, spooning up to Leia while she huddles into her brother's chest. "Ben won't talk to anyone but Chewie, but he got him to go to bed."

Leia's angry at herself for it, but she doesn't really care if Ben goes to sleep tonight or not.

Thank the Force for Chewie, Luke thinks... and for Han, for being here. He's always so reliable. He senses Leia anger and hurt and frustration and just holds her closer. "We'll get through this. We always do."

"So much for Rygella, huh?" Han murmurs.

Luke stares at the ceiling. There's no way they can go now. They can't take Ben, and they can't leave him, and he's not sure Leia should be anywhere far from the doctors, and that knowledge—that he's losing these precious two weeks alone with Leia and Ben, where they could be a family, before Rey comes... That gets to him and he has to put out the fire of anger in his heart. "Let's try to sleep... we'll all feel better in the morning."

Sensing Luke's anger, Leia holds him close, gently, reassuring him, and Han is behind her, holding both of them.

"I dunno if I can," Han admits, shifting. "But you two should. You didn't hit your head or anything, did you, kid?" They'd been so caught up in caring for Leia, no one had really even checked to see if Luke was okay.

He sits up slightly and stretches his arm. It's starting to turn purplish from bruising. "Just my arm. Just a bruise. Nothing fractured." He's lucky he was able to stop the door. "Is the room destroyed?" 

Han sighs, running his fingers over his nose and forehead. "Pretty much. He didn't hurt the outer wall or the window, but there's not a lot in there that's still... how it was before. His bed's fucked. He's sleeping in Chewie's room with him."

"How does he seem?" asks Leia. _Rey, please kick. Sweetie, Mommy's so worried about you. Please kick...._

"Scared. Angry. I just know what Chewie told me. He's worried he killed you or Rey."

"He could've. Let him reflect on that a while." Luke isn't in the mood, but he bends to kiss Leia's neck, sensing her worries about Rey and knowing what tends to make their daughter happiest. "Do you want me to..." He licks his lips, a little embarrassed. He's pretty sure Han thinks its purely sexual for him to drink from Leia, and while that's a component, it's also healing for all three of them. "You're overdue and... It'd help you both feel better."

Leia hesitates. It feels strange to indulge something like this, with what happened tonight, but her breasts are sore, and it probably would be comforting. "You have to... think about nice things when you do it," Leia says, feeling awkward, too. "That's really what she's responding to, mostly. Our thoughts. Han, just go with this, please."

"Pretty used to just going with whatever with you," he murmurs, and Leia hears the overwhelming love in his voice... tinged with more sadness than she's used to.

"Thank you, Han. For everything." One thing Luke doesn't want is for Han to blame himself for any of this. He sighs at the pain in his arm, but helps Leia open her robes. Somewhat shyly, since certain Han is watching, he lowers himself to her breast. "You're perfect," he quietly says. "So full of love and light." He rubs her belly lovingly, infusing her with thoughts of happiness and joy and his love. Then he latches on, using his mouth to help convey his affection. His hand remains firm on her belly helping him heal and sooth her, and there are so many knots now, and tangles. He soon loses himself in the work and the drinking. 

They don't make love that night. All of their clothes are gone, by the time they're done, but no one penetrates anyone, and no one comes. They just touch each other. Luke drinks from Leia, Han rubs her back. They all cradle her belly and talk softly to Rey. By the time Leia's once-active baby falls asleep, she's turned a full somersault, which all of three of them feel. Laughing in relief, Leia kisses both of her husbands. She's finally able to fall asleep again, after midnight, her ear on Luke's heart, Han holding her protectively from behind. 

"Shit's gonna be weird for a while," Han says lowly to Luke once Leia is sleeping peacefully. "I'll be here. And... she should be, too. Close to help."

Luke nods, listening to his wife breathing, and so grateful that she is able to rest; that he was able to help her sleep. Tomorrow he will have to talk to Ben, confront his son, and he's not sure what will happen if Ben has another explosive episode. "Take care of her for me," Luke says, though he knows he will.


	39. Chapter 39

In the morning, Luke wakes before Leia, unable to sleep. He showers and rubs ointment on his bruise, which has turned several colors during the night. Then, he goes and finds Ben where he's sleeping in Chewie's room. To his surprise, Chewie isn't there, though on reflection he's not so surprised. Ben is asleep when he opens the door, but he can sense the moment the boy wakes up, not too much later.

"Daddy?"

All the anger and hardness in Luke's chest dissipates. He sags against the door as his little boy rolls over in bed to look at him, eyes red from crying, too afraid and paralyzed with remorse to sit up. He swallows the thickness in his throat and goes fearlessly into the room. "Ben," he says, and sits down and opens his arms to the boy.

Ben looks at Luke, who is clearly waiting for a hug, but Ben isn't sure it's a good idea. He'll just start crying again, and, besides—he hurt mom. He could have killed Rey. He doesn't deserve a hug.

After not too long, however, Ben's child's instinct to be comforted by his father kicks in, and he gratefully goes to Luke, letting him fold him in his arms. He sobs into his father's chest, not realizing how much like his mother he's acting in that moment. "Daddy, I'm so sorry. I'm so, so sorry."

Tears fill Luke's eyes as well, but he holds Ben tightly, rocking him gently. "You're in big trouble," he says, kindly but firmly. He strokes Ben's hair, feeling the sobs wracking his body, and taking a kind of sad comfort from the boy's remorse. He knows it was wrong. He regrets it. There's hope.

"I was so angry," Ben sobs, barely able to speak but needing to. "I was angry and I _used it_." He clings to Luke's tunic with his fingers, hard, pulling on the fabric. "I used the dark side, Daddy. I felt it. I could have killed someone. Daddy... what should I do?" He collapses into sobs again.

"Remember this feeling," he says. "The horror and the certainty. Remember it so you never feel it again." He tightens his hold, and opens himself to the Force, trying to feel Ben's heart, to heal and sooth him. He doesn't know what to do, but he can't tell Ben that. "You have to tell me why you got so angry. What's causing this?"

Ben can't tell him that his training with Grandfather has reinforced his distaste for Han, but there is something he can tell him. "I wanted it to be like our last trip. Just our real family. It was really nice to be who we really are for once. No pretending that Han is in our family."

Luke's shoulders drop. "Han _is_ in our family, Ben. He may not be your father, but he's not here just to cover for your mother and I. We love Han. He's never been anything but kind to you. He has risked his life to protect you, and your mother, and me. It's not his fault you have to call him Papa, or pretend he's your father. If anything, you should thank him for protecting you. You should be mad at me." He pulls back just a little. "I'm the one that makes you lie, not Han." He wipes some of Ben's tears with his thumb. "It breaks my heart to hear you say such mean things to him. He doesn't deserve it."

"I don't understand why you and mom have to be in love with someone else besides each other—and why can't it be someone Force sensitive at least?" he asks, aware of the fact that he's on unsafe ground even saying something like that after the blowup. "I just don't get why... _him_." He just wants to try to communicate to Luke what he's feeling without stirring up more trouble. "Is it ‘cause you were together in the war?"

It takes Luke a few seconds to gather his thoughts; to put aside Luke Skywalker and try to view the situation as Ben Solo. "It's not _because_ of the war, but because of the man he was in the war. Mom and I have told you the stories... how Han came back and saved my life so I could make the shot on the Death Star. How he risked his life out in the snow to rescue me on Hoth.

"He became such a good, loyal friend. Mom fell in love with him, and I guess I was swept along... love is like that, Ben. You don't get to choose who you fall in love with. Do you think I would have chosen my sister?" He sighs, not sure any of this is sinking in. "You're young still, but someday I hope you'll fall in love. Maybe then it will make sense. You love Uncle Chewie, don't you? But he's not Force-sensitive, either. He's not your blood uncle, but you don't mind calling him that... Why do you love Chewie and not Han?"

"I don't have to lie about Chewie," Ben says. "And my parents aren't married to him." But it's not just that and they both know it. He probably wouldn't like Han, anyway. It's mostly things Grandfather has told him, probably. But Grandfather wouldn't mislead him. "Never mind," he grumbles. "I don't know how to explain."

"I want you to keep trying... Ben, we _cannot_ have another episode like yesterday. Whatever is the source of your anger, we must figure it out. Teaching you to control it clearly isn't working enough anymore... You could have killed us, Ben. You almost killed Rey. Is your anger at Han worth losing me and mom?"

A shuddering sob wracks Ben's body at his father's words. His anger at Han makes him powerful, but Dad's right—he could have killed his parents. He almost killed his sister. If he can't control this power, he shouldn't use it yet. "Daddy, I don't know what to say," he cries. "I don't know what you want me to say. I'll try. I'm sorry."

"You cannot try. You must _do_. Failure will result in death. It's not a game. You're too strong to lose control anymore. You must focus. You must control your anger. You must master your emotions." Luke's whole body aches to gather his boy in his arms and hold him and let him cry, but he steels himself. "You cannot fail again."

Ben nods. "Yes, Daddy. I'll do whatever you say." At least Luke understands his power now. He won't underestimate him again.

Luke's already making plans in his head on how to help Ben when they get back to the temple; how test his skills, how to invoke his rage and try and force him to control it. And, there's something he feels the boy is still keeping from him. He plans to make a deeper search into that, when he can, as well. "Good. We'll get through this. Now... are you hungry?"

"No," he grumbles. "But Mom and Rey are." He pulls the blankets over him again, covering him up over his head. "Go take care of them."

"I love you," Luke says, quietly. He puts a hand on Ben's shoulder and gives him a soft squeeze. "I'll send Chewie in with breakfast for you in a bit."

He rises and returns to the bedroom where Leia and Han have just woken up and are clearly discussing where Luke is and how it's going. "Sorry if I woke you," he says, going to Leia.

"You didn't," she says softly, snuggling close to him. "I... was realizing I don't want to see him."

"It don't make you a bad mom," Han says. "Really. Give yourself time."

Luke holds her and tells her in gentle words the conversation he had with Ben, including the tears, even though he's pretty sure she could feel the emotions from the other room. "He needs time... he needs... maybe more training that I can give him." He holds Leia close. He doesn't regret having their son, but... a double dose of Skywalker genes has powerful consequences.

"I think you should take him to Snoke," Leia says softly, reading his unspoken thoughts. Rubbing her belly, she adds, "Not yet, just... as soon as it makes sense." She nuzzles into him, needing contact, loving him. She feels safest when they're around each other like this.

Behind her, Han wraps his long arms around them both—and little Rey. "It's not anything I'm doing, right?"

"No... though I wish you could use the Force." Luke smiles sadly. "I'm sorry Ben's like this... I don't know where he got the notion in his head about Force-blindness... that's certainly not something Leia or I have ever said." Sensing his wife's longing, he pulls her hair aside and kisses her neck. "Are you hungry? You should eat..."

"I should eat," she agrees, and she knows she's hungry, but she doesn't really want to eat. She does want to be cared for, though, and more than anything, she wants to care for Rey. "Han, are there any of those sausages that—"

Han cuts her off with a quick kiss and a soft smile. "Yeah, I stocked up the kitchen with all your weird pregnancy foods. I'll go throw something together. Just lie here and let Luke take care of you, okay?"

He gets up and pulls on pants, leaning over to kiss both of their foreheads before leaving.

"You should drink," Leia whispers once Han is gone.

Luke kisses her neck again, then nods, lying her back down so he can pull down the sheets and expose her breasts. He doesn't say anything, just curls close to her, hand on her belly, and latches on, drinking deeply, closing his eyes while he soothes her through the Force. It's less awkward without Han around, and he once again grateful to his for knowing when and how to make a graceful exit.

Leia wraps her arms around Luke, kissing the top of his head as he drinks. "I'm staying on Coruscant until Rey's born," she says softly. "I've decided it's safest for her. I know that complicates our plans, but if something like what happened yesterday happens at the temple, we might not get me to help in time. I want to ask you to close the school temporarily, and stay with me here. Will you?"

That won't just complicate their plans, but will possibly complicate their lives. Leia staying on Coruscant isn't strange, but Luke staying too, and shutting down the school... that's a little suspicious. After just a moment of reflection, Luke finds he doesn't care what anyone else thinks. "Of course," he says, breaking his latch to look up at her. "I'll have to go back at least once, though, to explain the situation. What about Ben?"

Leia hates herself for the anxiety that makes her quiver at the mere mention of her son. Her son who she made with Luke on one of the happiest days of her life, carried in her body, fed with her milk, taught to walk and talk and swim and.... And now she's afraid of him. Now she doesn't want to be anywhere near him.

"Take him with you," she says softly, "when you go back. And then bring him back here with you. It's not fair to Ben or Han to expect them to get along right now." And if he's in the apartment with her, she wants Luke here, as well. In case anything goes wrong. She can't handle him in her current condition, and Han and Chewie can't be expected to deal with a Force tantrum. She shares these thoughts with Luke, but can't bring herself to speak them. "I'm a terrible mother."

"You're not." He kisses her breast, and rubs her belly. "You're the most wonderful mother." He nuzzles her. "I'll take him. I'll shut the school down, and I'll talk to him again before we come back. We'll get through this, as a family." He stretches up to kiss her. "Don't ever regret this."

"I don't regret anything. I'm just worried I could be handling it better. I wish I could march into Ben's room and yell at him to stop it and he'd just stop, but I'm... I'm afraid of him." She shakes her head, looking up into Luke's bright eyes. "It used to be so easy for me to look at our little boy and tell him he's not Vader's heir, that he's good, that we made him out of love and light and that's all inside him. I know he's not evil, Luke. I love him so, so much—so much, I could never begin to articulate it. But I'm afraid of him."

"I know." He doesn't want to admit it, but he's afraid too... not so much out of fear that Ben will hurt him but that Ben will hurt someone else, and if it's Leia or Rey, how that will affect Luke. "When Rey's here, it will be easier. You'll have more strength. And... I really believe she'll help him. I really think he'll start to focus on teaching her... having an equal."

An equal. Rey could be like this, too. Angry. Dangerous.

But she won't be. Leia can feel it.

"Maybe you're right." She runs her hand lovingly over her bare belly. It's hard to believe it's still going to get bigger. "Our ray of light."

"She'll help him," he says again, firmly. He believes it. He shifts to go back to her breast. "She'll help him, and so will the twins we'll someday have." He kisses her. It's almost folly to think about having more children when they're struggling so much with Ben, but... Luke knows Ben is good, deep down. He knows Rey will be good. He knows that all of their children will be powerful, strong, compassionate Jedi. He pours his love and thoughts into her and latches onto her other breast, comforting her and soothing her as he does.

Han's uncanny timing brings him back to bed with an overflowing breakfast tray for the three of them—four, counting Rey—just a few moments after Luke has finished. It's been over twelve hours since any of them have eaten, and as soon as Leia realizes she can eat, in spite of her stress, she's as ravenous as she's been lately. Han wasn't kidding about making sure he has food for all of her usual cravings, and she feels surprisingly reassured by his care and forethought. 

"I'm staying here until I deliver," she informs him.

"Damn straight you are," he grumbles. "What about Ben?"

Leia explains their plan, and Han nods. "Yeah. Good. Sorry it's gotta be such a big deal, but I think you two are doing the right thing. If anyone thinks it's weird... fuck them. I don't care what anyone thinks, long as Leia and the baby are safe."

"Let's try to keep things quiet," Luke says, snuggling next to Leia while she eats. "I'd rather people not know about Ben's tantrum, and honestly, it's no one's business whether I'm here or not. Rumors might leak about the school closing, but we don't have to make an official statement... it's been ten years since we were big in the public's eyes... let's keep it that way."

Han nods. "Yeah. ‘Course. If anyone asks me about Leia I'm just gonna say the docs ordered bedrest so she's not teaching. As far as the temple goes, I ain't really qualified to comment on that." 

"That sounds good to me," Leia says softly. Usually she'd be the one deciding how to handle this. She's grateful to have the pressure taken off of her for the time being.

"Chewie's making sure Ben eats," Han says, rubbing her back gently.

"Thank you."

"Hey, he's my kid, too." He kisses her temple.

Maybe it'd be easier without Han because Ben wouldn't be angry at him, but Luke can only feel grateful. "Dunno what we'd do without you, sometimes." He sits up rubbing his sore shoulder. The bruise has changed to more green than purple, but it's still quite nasty, and painful to stretch. "I'm going to shower and try to contact Snoke..." Not for the first time, he wishes Master Yoda or Master Kenobi would come to him again... or even Anakin.

Leia nods. "Good. We need all the help we can get. Let him know how dire things are."

Now that she's eaten all she possibly can, Leia's feeling sleepy again, and she knows the drugs they gave her yesterday are probably still working on her. "Can I go back to sleep?" She asks Han when Luke's left. "I don't want you and Luke to have to—"

"Leia. You almost miscarried last night. We need you to rest," Han says firmly. "And looking after you and Rey is gonna be my only priority as long as it has to be."

He helps her dress in a clean, soft nightgown, takes the breakfast tray away, helps her get comfortable in bed. He urges her to sleep all she needs to, and to tell him if she needs anything at all.

Once she's comfortable and drifting off, Han peeks into Chewie's room where Ben is sitting on the Wookiee's lap, taking to him softly. Han knows Chewie well enough to know at a glance what his body language is communicating—everything's currently under control, and they should be left alone.

He ends up taking up a position on the couch, lying with his feet up, but tuned into everything going on in the apartment. If his job is to stand watch while everyone else goes about their duties, then that's what he'll do.

Luke is gone for less than an hour, just sequestered away in one of the studies. He returns to find the apartment quiet, and senses that Leia's asleep and Ben's peaceful if a bit restless. He finds Han in the sitting room and sets himself down on the footrest opposite him with a big sigh. "It wasn't as useful as I'd hoped... Snoke wants me to take Ben there for at least a couple months. To send him alone if I won't leave Leia."

"Send him alone?" Han asks, sitting up and leaning forward. "He's ten years old, he can't go anywhere alone. What do you think?"

Luke buries his face in his hair, shoulders hunched. "I don't know. It would solve some of our problems... make Leia feel safer, perhaps give Ben the guidance he needs from a more experienced master, calm things down... But it feels so much like sending my son away." He shakes his head. "I'm afraid Leia will insist we do it..."

"She might. She's real freaked out. But I think he's too young to go so far away from all three of us for so long. And as freaked out as she is, I think she'd say the same thing. I mean, how much do we really know about this guy, anyway? Enough to let him raise our son for us for a few months? I don't like it." He shrugs. "And Ben won't like it. He'll be hurt. It might make things worse." Not that they should walk on eggshells for fear of setting Ben off, but since Han already doesn't like the idea, it seems worthwhile to bring up all of his reasons. "Still," he says, meaning it, "it's your call. You're his father and his teacher, and it's up to you."

"If we say he's going to learn how to be a great Jedi from a great master, he might accept it willingly... but I agree. I trust Snoke, but I don't want Ben to go off somewhere like that without me there... Still... I can't leave Leia now. And I won't leave her once Rey's here... which means we can't send Ben until he's much older. I just hope it's not too late by then."

Han sighs and runs his hands through his hair. "Yeah. Me too. I honestly think you're doing the right thing, though." When he meets Luke's eyes again, his are very soft. "We're all gonna get through this. I'm kinda glad most of the time Ben's basically got four parents. He needs as many as he can get."

Luke rubs his eyes. "Sometimes, I still can't believe I'm a father. Who agreed to that? How come I never had to take any classes or pass any tests? It just happened." He laughs softly. "You and Chewie are so much help... I never dreamed Ben would be so..." He sighs. "Angry."

"You and Leia are both capable of being real angry. Ben's... he has a lot of your qualities, exaggerated. He's smarter than you and Leia put together. He's so tall it's weird, taller'n either of you should have been able to make him. His hair's darker and curlier than either of yours. And he's angrier than both of you put together on your worst days. He's... a lot. Genes are weird." Han shakes his head. "I'm glad you gave me and Chewie a family, Luke. I really am."

Feeling a little sheepish, but needing it, Luke pushes off the footrest and crawls onto the couch and into Han's arms. He rarely does that sort of thing, but Leia's been so fragile lately, needing her own comfort that no one has been comforting Luke in return. It feels good to press his forehead under Han's neck and just feel his arms around him. He doesn't say anything for a time, just holds Han and let's Han hold him.

They don't do this sort of thing a lot, partially because the two of them are rarely alone. When they are, though, it's really nice to have chances to reinforce their relationship, who they are to each other regardless of Leia, of the kids, all of it. Han squeezes Luke, then kisses the top of his head. "I know it's not always easy for us to show each other, but I love you," Han says softly into Luke's hair. 

Nodding, Luke says, "I know... and I love you too." He squeezes his eyes shut. "You're so good to us... it kills me that Ben doesn't... understand. That he says and thinks such horrible things about you. You don't deserve it."

It hurts Han, too, but he doesn't like admitting the words of a small child could do such a number on his confidence. "I really feel sometimes, with Ben... like he's repeating things he doesn't understand. I mean, you and Leia would never even use the term ‘Force-blind,' right? I've never heard you say it. You don't judge people based on that kind of thing. So then... where'd he get that from?"

"Of course we wouldn't. We'd hate everyone in the galaxy if we thought that way... there are so few Force-sensitives left." He stares at the collar of Han's shirt. "There's a boy at school he doesn't like... I'm sure we've mentioned him before... Toth. He knows exactly what to say to set Ben off... If anyone taught him that phrase, it's him... Healthy competition between students can be good, but those two take it too far..." Luke looks up at Han. "It's not something we'd ever say or think."

Han squeezes Luke's good shoulder as he holds him. "Hey. I know that. I don't think you and Leia are like that, and if you were, I wouldn't be here right now. Maybe it's something that he got from the other kid, I dunno. That's what I'm saying. It seems like... like he's getting these ideas somewhere else. You talked to Toth's parents?"

"No... not specifically. I've talked to Toth. I need to talk to him again, and his parents, you're right." He closes his eyes. "I need to talk to the whole school. I wish..." he trails off. There's no sense in what he wishes. It isn't how life is going to be, and if he had whatever he wished for, Han wouldn't be here right now, and he finds he doesn't wish that anymore, at least. He shakes his head. "I just wish I had all the answers. All the right answers."

"Kid, look at me," Han says, drawing Luke up. "I know I haven't always had faith in you, and I'm sorry. Because I think you're doing a real good job for someone who was left with this huge legacy, this job that's way too much for one guy, left with scraps to piece together.... It's bantha shit, Luke. You and Leia work your asses off. You're doing great." He kisses Luke softly on his lips. 

Luke responds eagerly, perhaps a bit desperately, to the kiss, pushing it into something more than just reassurance. He's felt driftless for the last few days, pouring all of his energy into Leia and Rey and Ben, and saving none for himself. He kisses Han intently, needing the comfort, needing to draw in his strength and love, and slides his hands around Hans middle more intently, needing to be held.

Han pulls him as closely as possible as they kiss, and he's not sure where they're going with this, because it wouldn't feel right for the two of them to sneak off to a spare room to make love with Leia sick in bed and Chewie looking after their son. But maybe it's enough for them, right now, to just offer each other this love and reassurance. Maybe that's more than enough, in this moment.

Han hears the footsteps and breaks the kiss, but not until Ben sees them. The boy rolls his eyes and retreats back to Chewie's room, with Han wondering what they're even supposed to say. He's seen them kiss before. They've been together his whole life. But he doesn't see it often. And it's a sore spot now, for sure.

Just when Luke is starting to feel color return into his life, he feels Ben's presence, and shrinks back. The momentary lifting of his worries resettles on his shoulders and he reluctantly pulls away from Han. "I'm sure he did that to himself," he quietly says. "He sensed it, and then came out to see if it was true." He sits up, running a hand through his hair, and reaches down to squeeze Han's hand. "Go check on Leia. I'll see if that was ten-year-old for 'I want to talk.'"

He knocks on Chewie's door, and when he hears a rumble from Chewie, lets himself in. "Hey." He leans against the door. "Feeling any better?"

Ben shrugs. He's tinkering with a small device, a mechanical toy. Chewie's much bigger body sits on the bed behind him. "You really do love Han, don't you?" he asks softly, not meeting Luke's eyes. He's only ten, but he understands the depth of emotion that he saw and felt between his dad and papa a moment ago.

Luke's not sure if he should enter or not. "Yes," he says plainly. "Mom isn't feeling well, but I'm... sad so Han was helping me feel better. We were helping each other." He rubs his bruised shoulder, thinking about Snoke's offer. Now just isn't the time to approach it. "We're gonna stay here until mom has the baby," he says. "I'll go back to get some things. You can come with me when I go, if you want." 

Ben senses it. "Mom wants me to go with you. She's afraid of me."

Luke's eyes are hard but not cold. "She has reason to be. I think it would be good for you. We could work on your anger issues... Just you and me. No distractions or other students. Will you come with me?" 

Ben feels like crying again, but he nods dutifully. "Yes, Daddy." He closes the little metal sphere he's been working on and uses the Force to float it to Luke. "It's a toy for Rey. I know it doesn't make up for what I did, but... I didn't know what else to do. The controls are inside, so you have to work it with the Force. The lights change color when you think about them changing color. I thought she could probably play with it even when she's really little."

The device is not only sweet but elegantly designed, too. Ben is so clever it hurts Luke's heart sometimes. If only he could always focus his passion on things like this. Holding it, Luke lights it up and makes it change colors and can't help his smile. "This is wonderful. Thank you. I want you to focus on things like this, Ben. You're so smart. This is where you should direct your energy." It's something Han could help with too, he thinks, but lets it be. 

Ben doesn't know how to explain to his father how distracted he always feels, how the darkness is always tugging at the edges of his consciousness. How even things like making simple toys take a lot of focus from him because he has to focus to hear his own thoughts over what he hears and feels rippling through the Force. He doesn't have the vocabulary for it, and he doesn't think Dad will understand. So he just nods and sighs.

Chewie trills softly and hugs Ben tight. He says he's going to be a good brother, and Ben has to force back tears as he hides his face in the Wookiee's fur.


	40. Chapter 40

Several listless days pass without change.

Leia avoids Ben, Ben avoids everyone but Chewie, and Han and Luke stumble around trying to make sense of the world. At some point they get some droids and a small maintenance team in to fix Ben's room, no questions asked. Leia gets more physical check-ups and is doing well. And after just four days Luke feels like he's going to go crazy cooped up in that spacious apartment with four adults and a moody ten-year-old boy.

"You got a clean bill of health," he says to Leia one evening. "Let's go somewhere. Anywhere, even if just for a few hours. I'm suffocating stuck here. We've hardly had any time alone together..." He knows she hasn't been in the mood, and he hasn't tried to push anything, but he knows she feels trapped in the apartment too.

Leia knows she's supposedly fine, but her emotional state hasn't recovered from what happened, and she doesn't know when it will. She hasn't even left the bed much, even though she's now allowed to go for walks if they're not too strenuous. She's currently sitting in bed, running her fingers over her belly gently. "Where do you want to go?" she asks, wondering how she's supposed to enjoy herself feeling like she does. 

"Anywhere. You need fresh air. You need to get out of the city." A tall order on a planet that is mostly city. He sits on the bed. "Let's go off world, just for a little while. A nebula cruise, or to a little resort world... just a day or two..."

"Just me and you?" she asks, hopeful. Being alone with Luke sounds wonderful. "Can we leave Ben with Han and Chewie?"

"I mentioned it to Ben.... he said so long as he doesn't have to go anywhere with Han, and it's mostly just him and Chewie, it'd be okay. Of course, I'm worried about leaving them alone, but... We can't keep this up. You especially need to exercise more and cheer up."

Leia sighs, then rises carefully and crosses the room to Luke, nestling into him with her arms around his waist. "You pick. I don't care where we go. I just want some time alone." She kisses him gently. "Some time that I'm just with my soulmate and I don't have to think about anything."

Luke holds her and kisses her brow. "Yes. That's all I want, too." And he knows it will do the both of them a lot of good to get out of the apartment and to spend time alone together, rejuvenating each other. "I'll book something tonight."

She holds his beautiful face in her hands, looking up at him intently, with sadness and longing and deep love and hope. "I don't care who knows anymore," she says sincerely. "I don't care if you book us the most romantic berth on a cruise and it's obvious it's for the two of us, and it's all over the tabloids and gossip forums. We almost lost Rey. Being with you and raising our children and all of us being happy and healthy is all I care about."

Her words mean more to him than he can express, and he almost does what she says and let the consequences be damned. The only thing that truly stops him is the potential impact it would have on Ben and eventually Rey. Ben would be able to tell the truth, but would he be able to control his anger at the tabloids and people started talking terribly about them? Would the temple fall?

He wants to tell the galaxy, but now isn't the time. It isn't needed. Instead, he finds a semi-remote cabin on a nearby world that comes fully stocked with a month's supply of goods. It's suitably far from any towns or cities, and while not as remote as the cabin on Ylesia, for two or three days it will serve their purposes well.

They leave the next day, with lots of love for Han, and Luke promising Ben they'll be back soon. Then they make the quick two-hour hop to the new world and land before lunch. It's a quiet, green world. It's surrounded by cities in the distance, but their cabin is quiet and calm and the only thing in the sky are some white clouds.

Luke takes a deep breath as he lowers the ramp and steps out. It's not the vacation he wanted, but just the fresh air and solitude feels like paradise.

Leia's not feeling physically weak anymore—not any more than anyone would with a baby this big to carry at all times—but she feels shell-shocked in a way she never did during the war. She lets Luke help her down the ramp and finds herself looking around at the cabin and hills as if she doesn't understand their purpose. She keeps her arm on Luke's waist as they enter the house, unwilling to even let him pull away to set their bags down. His presence is the only thing that's been able to consistently make her feel safe and stable, and when he's not touching her she feels a little like she might float away.

"Make love to me," is the first thing she says once they're inside. They haven't really had sex since it happened, though they've been intimate. Even now she's asking so that she has something to ground her. Something to make her whole. And because she loves him even more than she used to, through it all. She speaks barely above a whisper, but she knows he hears.

Luke leads her to the spacious bedroom and only there is he able to set down their bags. He draws her close to kiss her, and hold her, and while he does, he undresses her with soft, gentle movements. He feels her distance, the almost trembling sensation of her body as she flounders and uses his presence to focus her and draw her back. He steps out of his clothes a few moments later and then lays her down on the bed, on top of the covers, and slides behind her, holding her from behind. He kisses her neck, her shoulders, then slides into her, gasping softly, loving into her ear.

There's a different kind of passion in his actions today, a joining of bodies and souls that is more healing than arousing. He loves her and holds her and fills her with purpose and light. He makes love to her with the sunlight streaming in, a breeze billowing the open windows, and silence and peace flooding the air.

His touches awaken her body, and his presence merging with hers awakens her mind and soul, and she feels a little like Leia Organa again, powerful and fierce and unable to be defeated by any forces of darkness. He reminds her by giving her all the pieces of her that have been inside him for safe keeping, and his arms holding her let her know it's safe to be whole again. Her whole self, with her Luke. Their whole self.

"I love you," she gasps as she meets his thrusts. She knows he sees her coming back to herself. This was a good idea.

"Leia," he replies, no longer having to whisper or hide. "My precious sister." He holds her tighter as he picks up the tempo, nowhere near as hard as they sometimes like it, but his strokes are deep and intentional, reminding her where she belongs, and who she belongs with. They fit together like two halves of a whole, and it's only like this that either of them can be complete. He moves in her, whispering words of love, until he feels them both tensing with a mutual orgasm.

When she pushes herself back against him as much as she can, Luke cries out, thrusting into her and releases, emptying inside her, trembling from the emotional intensity of it. He fills her as he empties, and puts his hands on her belly, holding her there as long as he can. "That's it," he soothes, rocking her slightly as she finishes coming. "There you are." He kisses her back and shoulders. "There's my Leia."

Her last spasms are tight in his arms, and he's right. This is his Leia. The Leia that's been absent for days. She feels renewed, awake, alive. Safe. "Luke," she says softly, putting her hands over his on her belly. He's the one who's had to be strong for her, for most of this pregnancy. He would never resent something like that, though. He loves taking care of her, even if the reasons he has to might scare him. "You were right about bringing me here." She turns in his arms, kissing him deeply, with love and thanks and comfort, but with a joy and passion she feels that she hasn't been capable of in a while. 

He kisses her back, softly and lovingly, and just keeps her close, breathing in her scent and soaking in the peace and quiet. It's not just being away from the pressure of Ben, but Coruscant itself is too intense for him these days. He's gotten used to the quiet, simple life on Borleias. "I can feel your stress unknotting itself." He kisses her again. "We need to take care of you better."

Leia shakes her head. "All you do is take care of me."

They both fall asleep after the restorative lovemaking. When Leia wakes up, responding to a now-unusual Rey acrobatics session, she pulls her dress back on and takes a look around the cabin. It's small, rustically decorated, minimalist. There's no bathtub, but there's a pond a few paces from the house with a little beach that is quite obviously utilized for swimming by cabin guests. 

She drops her dress and slips into the water, waiting for Luke to join her.

He wakes no long after and senses her, not even dressing as he freely walks outside and slips happy into the pool.

“I love you,” she says, kissing him. “I love our big babies. I love all of it. That hasn’t changed.”

He kisses her back and feels almost like weeping. Just hearing her say that fills him with hope and light again. That she's not afraid of Rey, or their future children, means a great deal to him. "I love you." He pulls her close, deepening the kiss. "We belong together. We were made to create children together." He believes it with all of his heart. No matter what Ben does, he knows this is what they were meant to do.

She nods, wiping tears out of her eyes. "Ben and Rey are everything to me, Luke. Any children we make will be everything to me. We'll figure out what to do with Ben. I'm sorry I've... left you to parent him alone lately...."

He shakes his head. "You don't need to apologize. Sometimes there are things I can do, and sometimes there are things you can do. I can't do this at all," he says, rubbing her belly. "I give you the essence, but you're the one that grows it and turns it into life. When you're doing that, I can take care of the rest. We're a team." He pulls her into his arms, holding her sideways in his lap while he settles into the soft bank. "But I'm very glad to have you back... To see that light in your eyes, and hear your laugh." He rubs her belly again. "It's not just Ben... I think we've gotten too used to being out in nature, away from the big city..."

She sees it in his mind. "I know. I miss Ylesia, too. I wish we could be there, now, but... I just don't want to be that isolated until Rey's out and safe." She nuzzles into him, sighing happily, comfortably. "Which is going to be sooner than it seems. If I make it another month, she'll be fine." She rubs her hugely swollen belly, her navel sticking out. "It's gone by fast."

He puts his hand over hers, then slides his fingers between hers, rubbing the seam he knows runs down her belly, stopping to finger her navel. He grins as his actions make her nipples start to stiffen. "Only one more month of this," he laments, bending to kiss her neck as his hand continues to worship her big belly. "It's not that I want to be on Ylesia, exactly... I just don't want to have to contain myself. Ben, Chewie, Han, students... it doesn't matter who. I just want to touch you whenever I'd like, however I'd like... to look at you with desire and not feel embarrassed..." He just wants to be alone with her like this, as long as he can.

"A month is just the safe minimum," she reminds him. "It could be eight or nine more weeks." Letting his words and touches, his worship of her body, turn her on, Leia dips her head to kiss and bite his neck. 

"Still not enough," he murmurs, tilting his head to let her bite, his sex-starved body responding eagerly to her touches. He'd gotten so used to making love to her two or three times a day, and drinking from her four times daily, that the last week has been difficult for him. "I'm addicted to you," he confesses, smiling. "I'm not myself if we haven't made love."

"Neither am I," she returns softly, but of course she isn't. She can't be herself if he isn't himself. "We also need time alone to just be ourselves in addition to that. Just to relax. Make each other smile." She teases his downy chest hair as she marks his neck, shifting her weight on his lap in the water. "Really alone," she adds at a whisper. 

They make love in the water, holding each other, letting the pent-up passion and anxiety of the last month pour off them as they do.

When Leia becomes aware of the universe again after her release, she nestles back against him, clutching his arms around her belly. It's one of the most fulfilling orgasms they've shared together, and it's probably because of how pent-up and sorrowful they've been, followed by the release of this place. "Thank you," she purrs against him as he still rocks her gently in the water. "That was... this place...." He'll fill in the gaps. It's what he does. "I love you. I love you so much sometimes it's all I'm really able to do."

Luke just kisses her neck and infuses her with his love and understanding. They don't even need words sometimes and this is one of those times. They know intuitively what each other needs. They need it themselves. Everything they want is something the other needs too. "That's all I've ever wanted," he softly says. "To love you and have you love me in return." He holds her and rocks her. 

There's nothing special about this place other than that he's alone with her here. She makes it special.

"That's why," she agrees. It's this place just because he brought her here. They're safe and there's a warm pond and who cares about anything else. They're alone together. They can be Luke and Leia like they were when they were made. With no intense context. No reputations.

She nuzzles his neck. "I feel awake again," she says, smiling. "Should we go to dinner in town? Is that too much? Are we too close to the Core?"

Luke kisses her neck. "Probably... Do you care? Let's go anyway. If we can't even go out to dinner together, what's the point in anything?" They bask together for a few more moments, then Luke helps her out of the pond holding her close as they walk back to the cozy cabin for a quick shower. 

"I don't care," she says, the warm water falling over both of them as he holds her to his chest, kissing her shoulder. "I only care out of concern for the children. If we didn't have any for some reason--" she can't imagine why they wouldn't, but if they had been unable or unwilling to, things would have been undeniably different "--I would have stopped caring years ago." She kisses his chest.

"Luke, I've been thinking." She looks up at him with wide brown eyes. "I want to stop lying to the midwife. She knows. I know she knows. And I would be a lot happier when Rey is born... I want us to hold her together, before Han does. I want Han to hold her, of course, but... _we're_ her parents. If we were anyone else, we'd be holding her between us and kissing because we've _done_ it, because she was born safe... I don't want anyone to take that away from us this time, or ever again. The midwife has to keep patient confidentially. Let's just do it."

Luke is beyond fear of hiding anymore. He trusts Leia and her judgment. More than that, he wants what she's saying. He wants to be there first, with his wife and the mother of his child. He doesn't want to pretend, not even for a moment. "Yes, of course... If you trust her, I do too." And if she speaks...

Repressing a shudder at Luke's thoughts, Leia says, "She won't talk. Everything's going to be fine."

“All right.” He turns off the water when they've finished. "Let's get dressed and go into town. Or... let's not get dressed and just make something to eat here and enjoy being naked and free together."

That sounds much better, and she's grateful that he's helping balance her out. Usually that's Han's job, but he's being protective of her, and she needs it right now. "Let's stay here, then."

He cooks for her, while she stands barefoot and pregnant in the kitchen wearing just a thin nightgown, stealing bites of ingredients when his back is turned. She loves cooking together—she loves it even more when he does all the actual cooking.

It's different than their usual arrangement, and Luke likes it. It makes it somehow special. He cooks and she supports him with hugs and kisses and samples of the food he's cooking. It's a strange feeling to sense how slightly off kilter she is; there's just a little bit too much chaotic energy in her. Usually she can sweep Luke along with any idea of hers, but for once he's the counterweight to her ideas, pulling her back into orbit around him.

It feels good, in a strange way. It feels like a partnership; like he's actively making her better by directing her energy. They eat sprawled out on the bed, Leia propped up with a mound of pillows, and when they're finished they kiss and cuddle and watch a cheesy holodrama with the volume down low so they can do the voices themselves.

"I love this," Leia says sleepily, relaxing her body into his. The holodrama is almost over, and it's completely dark outside aside from the light of a small rusty-colored moon. "Thank you for reining me in for once." She kisses him softly. "I'm not used to being crazy on my own."

Luke kisses her and continues rubbing her shoulders and belly like has been all night. "We take care of each other," he says softly, lovingly. Perhaps that's all it's ever been. When they're crazy together, they're never completely out of control. One or the other's protective instincts would kick in if the situation ever got serious or dangerous. They're almost always in balance, but it feels strangely good to know they work like this, too, if the situation calls for it.

Leia smiles softly as she looks at him. "We do." She kisses him again, her arms wrapping around his waist, her big belly pressing into him. "I've had to rein you in a few times myself." She starts kissing down his chest, thinking about how much she loves him, how powerful their bond is, how happy she is alone with him in a little house, like when they were first married. Well, they hadn't been totally alone then, just as they have a little stowaway now. But it had been Ben, back then.

"Should we call and check on Ben?" she asks, missing him for the first time, nervous, but genuinely wanting to hear his voice. She knows she could reach for him with the Force, but she hasn't since it happened, and she doesn't want to do it, now, all of a sudden, without warning him.

Luke holds her, pressing their foreheads together. It warms him to feel her concern for Ben, and this is another benefit of the distance... she can talk to Ben without fearing him this way. The distance is enough that she feels safe. "Yes. I think we should. I think he'd like to hear from you too, even if it's awkward."

She nods, feeling tears catching in her throat. "Do you think I've made it worse by keeping my distance? He didn't mean to do it. I've never been mad at him. I was just...." Traumatized. Afraid of something happening to Rey. "He's a good boy. I know he doesn't always act like it, and I'm not making excuses for him, but he _means_ to be good. I just want to nurture that. It's not always easy."

"You didn't make it worse," he says, holding her close. "He didn't mean to hurt you, but he lost control. He almost killed you. Nothing you or I can tell him will affect him as much as knowing that he got so close to that. Knowing that you're afraid of him. A little distance is good for him... but he also needs to know you still love him. That we both still see the good in him and know he can do better. He's always felt we were replacing him with Rey, and it's very important he knows that isn't true."

She nods. "I know." She knows all of it but thinking clearly while she worries about either of her children, especially the one currently inside her, has been proving impossible. Everything inside of her screams 'protect Rey,' and when it's not at odds with protecting Rey, her next instinct is 'protect Ben.' Part of what she has to protect Ben from, she now sees very clearly, is his own darkness, and she doesn't want to encourage or exacerbate that darkness by hurting his feelings. But that can't mean supporting harmful actions, so she'll need to find a balance. It's not easy for a mother to do. But she has to.

She kisses Luke's bare chest once more, then pushes herself up with some difficulty, finding her comlink on the bedside table. She and Han exchange pleasantries, and he tells her Ben has mostly been hiding out with Chewie, but he's shown his papa a few of his inventions and improvements to his toys. "He's keepin' busy. Seems a little better. You all right?"

She shrugs. "I'm... yes. I'm struggling emotionally—but I'm sure a lot of it is hormones. I feel inconsistent. Luke's being very patient."

Luke leans in to talk. "We've both benefited a lot from a little distance and space to think quietly." He rubs Leia's belly lovingly. "Thank you as always for holding the fort together for us..."

"Chewie's the one you ought to be thankin', but I'll let him know. Do you want me to get Ben? I'm sure he'd like to hear from you..."

Leia licks her lips. "Yes," she says carefully. "Yes, I need to speak with him." She braces her body against her brother's, sending him love with the Force.

Luke holds her closely and does his best to remember that as encrypted as the call is, they cannot be as candid as they'd like. Another reason to someday throw all caution to the wind; so they don't have to hide even if no one is listening.

Han's gone for a minute, and when the line is picked up, they can hear Ben's breathing. "Mom?" he asks in a small voice.

Tears flood out of Leia's eyes. "Hi. Hi, sweetie." She sniffs and wipes her eyes with her hand. "How are you feeling?"

Ben is quiet for a few moments, but his sniffling can be heard. "Sorry," he finally says. "I'm really, really sorry. I didn't mean it." He says something else, but it's lost in a squeak of emotions.

And then mother and son are just crying together, lightyears apart, neither can speak. Leia reaches for him, and their Force tendrils intertwine. "I love you, Ben," Leia manages. "I know you're sorry. I'm glad you're sorry. We're all going to work so hard and we're going to make sure this never happens again—together. I love you," she repeats.

"I love you too... and Rey. Are you okay? Are you both okay?" His sniffling doesn't stop, but he holds himself together. "Are... are you gonna come back home?"

Leia smiles at Luke through her tears. "We're fine, Ben. We have to be careful until she's born. I need a lot of peace and quiet. Can you help us with that when I come back in a couple days?"

"Yeah! Yeah, of course. I want to help... I've been making Rey these toys, and fixing some of my old ones from when I was a baby so she can play with them... You're not gonna have here there, are you? You'll come back?"

_He's making her toys_ , Leia says to Luke, wiping her eyes again. "Ben, you're so smart. So sweet. Yes, I'm coming back. I'm planning on having her in the same room where I had you. You can hold her the day she's born, I promise."

"I miss you," he says, sniffling again. "P... Papa had them fix my room and the hall, but I'm still staying with Chewie... I don't want to be alone in my head..."

"Oh, Ben...." She nods. "I understand. Do you tell yourself the story of what happened in your head over and over?"

"Uh-huh... and other things..."

"Remember your meditation," Luke says. "Just because you're not at the temple doesn't mean you shouldn't be practicing."

"That's right," Leia says. "And telling yourself the story over and over means you have trauma, and that's normal, and it's okay. Some day you won't need the story anymore. You might not even realize it until it's been a long time since you told yourself the story." That's how it's been for her, this time and others. "Don't judge yourself for having difficult thoughts, Ben. Just practice, like Luke says."

"Okay... Uncle Chewie helps a lot... I dunno why, but he just makes me feel better."

"Thank the Force for Chewie," Luke says.

They talk a little longer about mundane things, about when they'll be home, and how Ben's coping, but before too long they let them go; it's late on Coruscant, and Ben's sleepy and exhausted after his emotional cry. After thanking Han again, they disconnect and Luke gathers his weepy wife in his arms and rocks her.

"He wants to be okay," Leia sobs on Luke's shoulder. "He's trying. He's so strong. He really is."

Luke nods. He's come to the same conclusions on his own. "He's not an evil boy. He's not mean... he tries so hard to be good... There's just something... some anger inside of him that he can't control." He kisses her head, and rocks her as much for her as he does for himself. "I wish I could understand. He says he has these thoughts sometimes... that he can't think clearly or focus..."

Rey kicks Leia in the ribs—she's big enough to reach, now—just as a thought occurs to her. "You don't think..." She shakes her head, refocusing her eyes. "That someone or something could still be interfering with him? He told me he doesn't have confusing dreams anymore, and we have the device at the apartment and at the temple, so I don't see how he could...."

"I've had the same thought... Nothing I've seen has led me to believe it though. If someone or something is interfering with him, they're doing so in a way that's beyond my ability to detect... It seems unlikely. I'd love to be able to blame his behavior on an outside force, but it may just be... him. Maybe us." It's a sore and difficult topic. "Maybe because I wasn't around when he was a born... maybe because we've forced him to lie... We try so hard to do everything right, but we can't possibly know..."

"I know it's so hard on him to keep the secret, but the risks...." She sighs. "Luke, are the risks really worth what this is doing to our son psychologically?" She doesn't have an answer. She just wants to discuss it again.

Luke plays with her hair gently. "We just don't know. If it was just the risk of the New Republic turning their backs on us, or forcing us to close the temple, it'd be one thing... but I worry about his future. Will anyone love him if they know? Will he be able to find work as a Jedi if he's Vader's double-heir? If not as a Jedi, what can he do? Of course I want to tell the galaxy. I've always wanted that, even if it meant we had to stay on Ylesia forever... but you were right that we should return. It's a choice I feel he has to make for himself, when he's old enough to understand all of the consequences."

Shaking her head, Leia grumbles, "I'm not sure I understand all the consequences." She kisses Luke. "And this is selfish, but I'm still glad we had him. And his sister."

"Me too. Don't ever think that my worry means I regret any of it. Nothing has made me happier, save for you. I just want to protect him. You know how it is. You can't decide the fate of your children, though. Once I learned who my father was, I thought no one could ever love me, either..." He gives her a shy smile. "Our son is a good boy, and he'll be a good man someday..."

She nods. "And our daughter?"

"She'll be a good woman. A great woman, like her mother." He kisses her. "And our twins will be brilliant and smart and stronger than both of us, because they will be both of us, combined and recombined again. All of our children will be good. How could they not be? They're born from pure love."


	41. Chapter 41

In the morning Luke brings her fruit and breakfast in bed, just like old times. They make love with the windows open again and lay in bed until almost noon, just basking in each other's presence. They need time alone like this to truly heal themselves and Luke feels so much better that he can't even feel guilty about it.

After a lazy lunch, they finally find some clothes and decide to go for a walk. The weather is cool and crisp and the sky is brilliant and blue. It's still dangerous this close to the Core, but they hold hands as they walk, the conversation from last night still playing around in his head. "Do you know of any couples like us in history?" He glances at her. He knows incest is uncommon and illegal on many worlds, but also that traditionally it was sometimes accepted. Would the galaxy truly turn on them?

Piecing together their conversation between thoughts and words like they always do, Leia says, "There are legends of ancient kings and queens marrying their siblings to keep the power of their lineage intact." She has no interest in that—the fact that her children are so powerful is a source of wonder for her, but she would have had Luke's babies regardless of their Force abilities. It's not something she necessarily considers important, just a talent like any other. "Both political power and... divine right." In ancient times, would their family be considered to have divine right? It's a strange thought.

A different Luke might try and capitalize on that. The last Princess of Alderaan and the last Jedi Master could do whatever they want. They're war heroes. Who would stop them? But he doesn't want to strong arm anyone or suggest that they get special treatment due to their birthright. "But recently... Surely there are other couples like us out there... Separated at birth and in love as adults... Do you know of any? I just wonder if we could test the waters based on the New Republic's reaction to others going through a similar case..."

But he knows. There's no other case as high profile as theirs. How could there be?

Leia shakes her head, steadying herself against her brother as she waddles down the road. "I've heard of it happening. People who are related who don't grow up together and feel an immediate attraction when they meet. No one famous, though, or specific. Just the phenomenon." She looked it up once. The attraction is not uncommon. The actual marriage is, and.... "I don't know about twins. Especially twins having children together."

"I suppose it could be there are many more, just like us... who we don't know about because they're keeping it hidden too..." But the numbers are probably still small. Luke's not sure how much help knowing there were some openly out there couples like them, either. Every situation would be different, and no other couple out there—twins or not—would be the children of Darth Vader. "I feel like I go back and forth on it every day... whether we should be open about it or not..."

"Me too," Leia says softly, her cheek nestled against his shoulder. "It's hard for me to think clearly about it because my instincts to keep the children safe overrides everything else."

"I want to protect them too... I just don't know if hiding the secret is worse than making them keep them." He sighs and they stop to sit on a bench for a little bit, just enjoying the solitude. "I suppose... it's not like we have to make an announcement. We just let the rumors fly, if they fly..."

"That's what I mean--I have trouble thinking about it critically because I don't know which option keeps them safer, and I'm too full of hormones and too... shaken by the complications I've had with this pregnancy to make any choices." She rests her hands on top of her belly—in some positions, it could almost function as a shelf, she's so big now. "I don't care about what people think of me at all, though."

"No... me either. I'd gladly give up the temple, the New Republic money, the acclaim, if I thought it was the right choice." He puts his right arm around her and his left on her belly, pulling her close. "All that matters is their health and happiness... and yours."

Luke pulling her close—both because of the confidence of his movement and the fact that he's technically doing it in public on a Core world sends a thrill through Leia. "Kiss me," she commands softly, looking intently into his eyes.

He does, pulling her chin toward him so he can kiss her, slow and sweet, and quite intimately. His hand returns to rubbing her belly. There's no one around, but no one could not deny the love between them if they saw them.

When they get home, they immediately dive into the pond together, stripping naked right there in the open.

“We should buy a house like this,” Luke says. “A very private one.”

Leia laughs. "We have one on Ylesia, remember? Or do you want one closer to the core?" Wrapping her arms around his neck, she uses the Force, just a little, to help them float gently together. "To be honest, there's no reason we need an apartment that big. We could sell it, get a smaller one—a three bedroom, maybe, no dining room. And then buy a small house like this close to Coruscant somewhere." Rey's kicking gently, happily, probably because of Leia's happiness and the warm water. "Here, feel this," she says, directing Luke's hand. She only does this occasionally, but she loves letting him experience Rey's movements with her.

He laughs too, grinning at the feeling of Rey kicking. It's sometimes so hard to believe she's really in there, responding happily to their feelings. "Ylesia is so far away, it feels like a dream sometimes..." If he could just move his whole family there, that'd be one thing... but having a house, a real private house with a lake or a pond and a big yard and an orchard and everything they could escape to on their two weeks off... "Let's do it. Somewhere like this, near the core, but private enough we can be together. Our kids can be together. Room for Han and Chewie...”  
She nods. "Okay. Yes. That sounds wonderful." She loses herself in a deep kiss with Luke, that becomes more intimate as their hands roam, their wet bodies press together. "I could just play with you all day, you know that?" she whispers, then bites his neck below his ear.

Rey's kicks grow more insistent, and she's brought back to practical reality. "Your daughter's reminding me to eat," she says with a sigh, shaking her head at Luke. "I think you two have a conspiracy against me to keep me hungry and lazy all the time."

"She's my daughter after all," he teases.

"I could eat a bantha, to be honest," she sighs, somewhat dreading being out of the water, because she feels like a bantha. "Come on, Daddy. Help me back to the house."

Happily, Luke helps her out of the water, and helps her into a warm robe. He sets her down on the couch with a big glass of water and some fruit while he prepares a pretty big dinner. It's not a bantha, but it'll fill her up. By the time he's done, the mouthwatering scents have got even his stomach turning flips. They eat on the couch, feeding each other and relaxing. It's quiet and peaceful with a cool breeze blowing in through the window. "Hard to believe this is a Core world."

Going back for the half-eaten fruit plate now that the main course and dessert are gone, Leia nods her agreement. "Maybe we could find a place here—bigger than this one, a place all five—" she blushes, correcting herself, "all six of us can stay. Or... eight." If they manage the twins. "We won't need all the space every time we come out here, but it's cheap to buy a house here, and it would be wonderful to get the whole family out of the city and away from the temple sometimes."

“We'll look into it when we get back... I don't think Han would have any objections, and we can still maintain a smaller place on Coruscant. Our lives are just drifting away from that."

"That sounds perfect." Rey wiggles happily, and Leia's glad that their baby is both responding well to their emotions and also no longer small enough to somersault endlessly and keep her up at night. She knows Luke feels her. She pours all of her happiness into her brother, her partner, her lover. Her everything. "I feel so happy.”

After dinner she dozes off for a few minutes in the living room, waking up to the room flooded with the golden light of the sunset, Luke stroking her hair as he gazes at her. He's gorgeous covered in gold like that, and she can see him in the sand dunes, tan and fair-haired and impossibly young, bathed in the same light. She shares her admiration, her adoration with him, and watches him blush.

He ducks his head just to nuzzle her, embarrassed at her thoughts. "I was so naive." He kisses her shoulder and neck. "What was I doing, piloting an X-Wing..." He shakes his head, closing his eyes, happy and content. "Dreaming of falling in love with a princess." It's impossible to believe it happened. It all worked out.

"I'm glad I lived up to your expectations," she jokes. "I thought I'd either be stubbornly single forever or end up married for political reasons." She scoffs, patting her belly and looking up at Luke. "Having children with a farmboy is not what I expected. And I couldn't possibly be happier."

"I never dreamed the princess would actually be interested in me. I never thought I'd even get off Tatooine. Somehow I thought I'd end up back there, even after the war. Once people realized I wasn't anyone important, I figured I'd have to back, even though there was nothing for me there." He shakes his head. "I always wanted a family, but I never really thought about it in any real way until Ben was already on the way..." He laughs. "With the princess I never thought I could get..."

Sometimes, all she can do to express what she's feeling is hug him as tightly as she can, and feel him hugging her back. "I was already yours, when you were thinking you were never going to get me. I already loved you."

"You were mine when we weren't even ourselves," Luke murmurs. "When we were like this," he rubs her belly, "Inside our mother. I didn't know it, but we've always belonged to each other." It's what has made everything so intense for them. The Force is strong in them, but the family connection is what pushes it beyond all other realms. They've existed together since the beginning.

She nods. She thinks about that a lot. "I know." She knows because he knows. Something in their deep subconscious remembers. Smiling, and adds, "That's why it's so funny to me that you ever could have doubted it. Neither of us ever could _really_ be with someone else. We can love other people, we can be in relationships with other people. But... this is more than that." She feels guilty. They love Han. But it's just not possible to share this with anyone besides each other.

"I didn't know that then, though." He laughs. "I'm glad I didn't... I'm glad I fell in love with you as a woman, first. Because you were so amazing and vibrant. I'm glad my feelings weren't confused, back then, because I knew you were my sister." He nuzzles her, and he feels her strange twinge of sadness for Han, and just holds her through it. "Han's with us because he wants to be with us. He loves us."

"I know. He wouldn't stick around if he didn't want to. And... I'm glad, too. I mean, I would have been overjoyed to have been introduced to a boy and told that he was my brother. But...." She shakes her head. "I'm glad we fell in love. Naturally. Because we did. I would have loved you without the Force connection and the subconscious memories, because I also just fell in love with the man you are. How you treated me. The things we did together. And I still do, constantly."

Luke can't help but grin, amazed still at her words, and the certainty in her heart as she says them. He knows there's not a bit of a lie in her; she doesn't say it just to please him. It's the truth for her, and he can read it on her heart as surely as if it were his own. He trails his fingers over her belly. "What is your fantasy? Your ultimate desire. If the galaxy accepted us, loved us and celebrated us... what would you want?"

Frowning a little in bemusement, Leia tilts her head at him. "You mean... besides just you and the kids?"

He laughs. "Yes, besides me and the kids... If you could, would you want to live in the Core? Continue working for the New Republic? Would you rather ignore it all and focus on raising your family and working the land with your farmboy? Maybe become a princess again and have a massive castle and handmaidens and servants to take care of anything not important?" He keeps smiling. "Your biggest, most ridiculous fantasy..."

She smiles up at him. "I... I don't know. I...." And all she can think about, suddenly, is Alderaan, and Rey kicks her ribs, and she squeezes her eyes shut. Knowing he senses her joy turn into sadness, she finds herself apologizing.

"Don't apologize," he whispers, holding her tightly. He should've known. If anything, he should be the one apologizing. After a few moments of simply holding her, infusing her with his love, he quietly says, "I'd love to raise our family on Alderaan... All those little feet pattering down those marble corridors... Playing in the winter garden, sneaking food from the kitchens, driving the staff crazy..." He holds her tightly. It's an impossible fantasy, and even if Alderaan were still there, it'd still be just that—a fantasy.

She can almost hear their giggles echoing through the Winter Palace, and tears start falling from her eyes even as she laughs. "That's what I want. I know I can't have it, but... I suppose, we could... I don't know. Make a new Alderaan, somehow. Together."

"In a way, we are," he says. Every child they have carries her blood. Carries her royal heritage. The Organas live on, through her. He rubs her belly. "I'd love to do that. Help you support a New Alderaan." He sighs. "Perhaps as queen you can enact a special law about bedding twin brothers..."

Leia smiles, her heart full of longing, and puts her hand over his on her belly. "Rey'd be queen after me." _Did you know that, Rey? You're second in line for the Alderaani throne._ She hadn't thought about it herself, not in a long time. "What's yours, Luke? What do you want more than anything?"

It's fun to hear Leia's, but when she turns the question on him he realizes how difficult it is to answer. All he really wants is Leia and their children. "A big, quiet home in the country. Somewhere green and lush... near a nice town, not too far from a big city. Maybe in the Core, or nearby. Close enough to be in touch, but not forced to live that life... I'd like to train Jedi... but maybe just my own. Ours. Everyone would know, and everyone would be happy for us. They'd look at our glowing family and see we made the right choice. They'd know how lucky were are."

She worries sometimes that if anyone knew how bad Ben's anger can be, how bad it has been, and also knew Luke was his father, they'd say that inbreeding had caused his darkness. But she knows that's not what caused it. If anything, the lie has... probably not caused it, but exacerbated it. Ben loves his parents, and he's not at all ashamed of who they are. When he doesn't have to hide it, he’s fine. "I want that, too," Leia says. "And I'd like to train all of them as Jedi, and lots of other children, too. I love our students. I wouldn't want to give them up." She already feels like a second mother to them, especially the littles.

"I enjoy the temple, and our students... but even with just the few we have, I worry. Students like Toth... If we have more children of our own... Of course, Ben would be a man by the time the others came around," he pauses to laugh, as if this is going to actually happen; as if she's going to really give him more children after Rey.... But, maybe she will. Maybe it will really happen. "I'd want to focus on my family. Ben's already so... _Ben_. I'd want to make sure that never happened again." He starts to sit up, stretching. He feels so lazy and content from this little vacation. "Well, that's an impossible fantasy, anyway."

"That's okay," she says, and she means it. It's okay to dream about impossible things, and it's okay that they know this is never going to happen. "I know we've had a lot of stress lately, but I'm happy, Luke. I really am. And I want to give you more children, and I will if I can—but if I can't, or if we decide our hands are already full enough, then it's all okay. I'm still happy."

"I feel the same way." He helps her sit up too, pulling her into his arms so they can relax together on the couch. "I want them, of course I do, but if we can't... if we for some reason don't have the twins we want, or don't have more... I'm happy, just like this." He gives her a warm hug. "And that will make this moment all the more special. I never thought we'd even get Rey."

"I know. I'd almost given up. I mean, I always knew. But I couldn't bear to keep being disappointed." Her wistful voice is almost sad. "And it's almost over." Of course it's not almost over. Soon Rey will be here. And Leia can't wait to meet her. But this could be the last month and a half of pregnancy for the rest of her life. "But if we only get to be Mommy and Daddy to Ben and Rey, I won't be hurt." She kisses Luke deeply. "Hey. You said we could swim later, after I ate."

"We can swim." He doesn't have to say anything else. She knows how he feels. He knows how she feels. They both want a big family, but they're both happy if things work out differently. Luke hopes they at least have their twins, but even then. "No robe," he says, helping her up. "I want to just see you like this, as long as I can." It's not cold enough that being naked is uncomfortable, and he loves the freedom of it. They can wear robes another day.

Leia feels the power and energy of her nineteen-year-old self as she pulls Luke back to the pond, thinking about the night on Yavin when they skinny dipped. She can't really race him to the pond, but she can still share her light spirit with him, and, as always, she knows they both understand.


	42. Chapter 42

All too soon their short, peaceful trip to privacy comes to a close. They make love in the morning and Luke brings her breakfast in bed. They're not far from Coruscant, so there's no immediate rush to leave early, but just the knowledge that they have to return today makes Luke a little anxious.

"When we get back, I'm going to start drafting the notice that the school will be closed until you deliver... There's no sense in bringing students back just to send them home again." They're both still wearing robes and little else, enjoying the afternoon. He's packed their few things, but neither of them are quite ready to go. "Do you want to stay at the apartment until Rey comes, or do you want to try and find a house first?" They're running out of time, but he's worried the apartment may be tainted with too many memories now.

She understands why he's asking, but the thought is too overwhelming. "We don't have a lot of time, and I think it would be too much for me right now. Speaking of—rub my back? She's really getting heavy." As he begins, she becomes more serious. "The apartment is fine. I'll be fine, really." She's both dreading and looking feverishly forward to seeing Ben. More than anything, she just wants her sweet little boy to rush into her arms and let her hold him

He rubs her back just where she needs it, lower and upper, working out the knots and stress. How women without Force-using husbands survive pregnancy is beyond him. He feels like taking care of Leia is a full time job... though one he's perfectly happy to do. "I could find a house that you'd love that you don't have to search for," he says, knowing it's true; that even if she wasn't with him while he looked, he could pick out the perfect house. "But we can wait. So long as you're comfortable, we can wait." He kisses her neck. "And we can always steal another weekend or two away if we have to."

"I know you'd pick the perfect thing, but it's too much right now...." She frowns, reconsidering. She had meant to give birth in the same room where she'd had Ben, but she imagines Rey coming into the universe in a country house like this one or the one on Ylesia, and she smiles. "Would you really have time to manage it? I'm not in any condition to help. But I guess Han and Chewie could, and of course we could hire movers and droids for any furniture." She blinks, realizing Ben is big enough to help as well. "I mean, I'm sure between the four of you, you could find the right place. I think... I think I would like that."

"It won't hurt to look," Luke says. "We don't have to rush anything... I won't buy a house just because... but if I happened to see the perfect place... I think we could definitely manage it, and it'd be nice to have a private house to come home to... somewhere we could walk around outside with the baby, together... I feel so trapped in that apartment, sometimes." Finishing his massage, he says, "Do you want to slip into the pond again, one last time before we head back?"

The thought of walking in their garden or out in the woods together with their baby, openly, makes Leia indescribably happy. "Are you going to carry her around in a sling on your chest, Daddy?" she asks, smiling as she heaves herself out of bed, heading, naked, for the pond. He never really did that with Ben, and it looks so wonderful in her mind's eye.

He follows her eagerly, happily slipping into the water when they arrive and helping her lower herself down. "A sling?" He laughs. "Absolutely. I'll teach with her strapped to me, I don't care what any of the students say..."

She puts her arms around his neck as they relax in the warm water. "You know... there's nothing sexier than a good father."

"No? What about a good mother?" He laughs happily as they sink into each other’s arms in the water.

Leia worries she isn't a good mother. That she's neglected Ben's needs or willfully misunderstood his anger and made everything worse. But she decides not to dwell on those thoughts. She knows Luke disagrees. "I try to be a good mother. You know how much I love Ben—you can sense it. It's immense."

"You _are_ a good mother," he says, with force and certainty in his voice. "I would tell you if you weren't. I would help make you great... but you don't need it. You're already such a good mother. Such a good person." He pulls her close. "And you're going to be even better once Rey is around, and we can be a family together, properly. She's going to bring us all closer together."

Leia nods. "I know. I'm so glad you put her in there," she laughs, then shakes her head. "I'm so moody. You've really had to put up with a lot of extremes from me lately, and... you're still being so good to me." She turns back to his neck, nipping and kissing as she talks. "I love you."

"I love you," he echoes. "My life would be so empty without you."

He smiles adoringly up at her, then gives her a kiss.

Once she's rested and he's soothed away as many of her aches and pains as he can, they make one final trip around the cabin, to make sure they haven't forgotten anything. Luke makes her eat and drink a big glass of water to keep up her energy, and then they're in the ship, taking off, leaving their sweet world behind, considerably healed, and full of many great new memories.

Sitting in the copilot seat as they enter hyperspace, Leia sits back and watches Luke's intense blue eyes consider the controls and readings. Rubbing her belly, she smiles softly. She feels so relaxed, like everything is right again. And he's so handsome when he flies. "I have confidence I didn't have before this happened," she says softly. "I just know we're going to make everything right. Poor Ben, he's so troubled. Maybe he should see a therapist."

"I'd be a little worried what he might tell a therapist, but..." He lifts his eyes off the controls once he's locked in the flight path. It's on autopilot until they get back to Coruscant. "Doctor patient confidentiality, huh? Maybe we should." Seeing her hands on her belly, her face illuminated by starlight, he smiles. It reminds him of their first time when they made love in a cockpit not too dissimilar from this. Knowing she knows his thoughts, he says, "Seems so long ago now, doesn't it?"

She laughs. "The first time we made love was sitting up in a cockpit when there was a bed—a bunk, anyway—not three meters away. Why can't we do anything like other people?" She sobers. "The therapist couldn't repeat anything Ben told them until they thought he was going to harm himself or others," she says tiredly. "I guess... maybe a therapist isn't going to be the way to handle this." She wishes the Jedi order was restored enough that he could talk to a Jedi Master besides his own parents about controlling his anger.

"It's not a bad idea. He doesn't really... have anyone he can talk to about anything. He only has us, and if he's mad at us, he can't... express that to anyone. I'd be a little worried something might set him off... but it may be good for him. His mental health is more important than fear of the truth getting out."

She nods. "I know, but... what if they decide that... he'd be better off not living with us, or something like that?" She can't help the tears that come.

"They won't decide that. No one is going to take away our son." He goes to her, pulling her out of the copilot seat to hold her. There's a small couch and table just a pace away and he sets them down there so he can hold her. "And... if I really thought that was true, that he would be better off without us, I would let him go. Not willingly. Not permanently, but if it would help him..." He kisses her tears. "But he's not going anywhere."

She nods, sniffing. "Okay. Let's get him a therapist. We should have years ago." She rubs her belly again. "Rey seems to think it's the right choice."

"Rey's going to be very wise." He draws her close to kiss her neck. "We've been so afraid to tell anyone our secrets... I hate to think it's hurt Ben." He kisses her tears away again. "I spent so long making you feel better. Don't undo it all now." He rubs her belly. "We're going to get a house. We'll have this baby, and then some more. Everything is going to be all right."

She nods. He is making her feel better. She lies down on the couch so that her head is resting in his lap, and she lets herself doze most of the way back to Coruscant, knowing he's keeping watch, knowing his hands are on her body. Knowing Ben will be there when they get back.

When they land, Luke carries their one shared bag and Leia leans on him as they disembark. Han, Chewie, and Ben have all come to meet them, and Leia wishes she didn't feel such intense apprehension in the pit of her stomach. Her son's dark eyes are wide and hard to read, but she feels both love and fear rolling out of him like ocean waves.

Han goes to her first, holding her in a tight lover's embrace, then kissing her softly. "How you feeling?" he asks. "And ‘pregnant' don't count as an answer."

"Much better, but moody and sore and everything you'd expect."

Chewie rumbles softly as he hugs her, and then only Ben is left.

Luke takes his turns hugging Han, regretful they can't kiss even in their private hangar, and then lets Chewie envelop him in a hug, but between the fur, he watches as Ben stands stiffly in front of Leia.

"Welcome home," the boy quietly says, holding another invention he made for Rey. It goes forgotten for now, though, because his eyes are full of tears, and he just wants to hug his mom.

Leia bursts into sobs a fraction of a second before Ben does, and then they're holding each other and crying, Leia kissing his cheek over and over.

"I'm so sorry, Mom," he cries into the shoulder of her dress.

"I know, Ben," she says, smoothing his hair.

"How is Rey? Is she—"

"She's fine, sweetie. She's so strong. You can sense her, and you can feel her kick, see?" She takes Ben's hand and places it on her belly. "Rey's fine. Everything's fine."

"I hate to admit it," Han says quietly to Luke, "but you two running off to be crazy does seem to help sometimes."

Luke smiles and crosses to Ben, pulling him into a hug, too. Maybe someone is watching. He doesn't care. Everything about this trip is liable to raise red flags to anyone who is watching. "I missed you, too. Did you make another toy?"

Ben wipes his eyes and nose on his sleeve, and nods, brightening up. "Yeah! This one can play different melodies, and she can even write songs with it when she's a little older..."

"That's wonderful. I love it."

Ben smiles. "I focused on it really hard."

Leia nods, wiping her own eyes again, and coming to share Luke's embrace with their son. "Good. That's a good use of your energy, Ben. How are you feeling?"

"Better. A lot better." He smiles sadly, but there is hope in his clear brown eyes. "Can we... can we go home now? Together?"

"Of course. We're all going home together." Luke tousles his hair. They'll discuss moving to a house later. He doesn't want Ben to feel it's in connection to the damage he caused.  
\--

"You look like you're feelin' better," Han says to Leia after he has her installed on the couch with her feet up and a cup of tea in her hands. "You have that mommy glow back. Doesn't she, cub?"

"Yeah." Ben wouldn't really know... he barely saw her after the accident.

"Lots of rest and relaxation," Luke assures Han with a wink.

Luke is happy to see that the last of the repairs have been done in the apartment. The memories remain, but at least the door is back in place, the marble is repaired and the bedroom beyond has been tidied and fixed. He's also surprised to find food cooking and a silly hand-drawn Welcome Home Mom and Dad! sign hanging up in the kitchen.

When Luke brings Leia the sign to show her so she doesn't have to get off the couch again, she laughs and cries at the same time. Ben doesn't draw very often, but she's saved everything he has done, and right now the sign is her favorite thing he's ever made. She holds it on the couch as she drinks her tea, and eventually Ben comes and cuddles with her until dinner is ready.

"I love you," she says softly to him, so only the two of them can hear. "I will always love you, no matter what. Do you know that? Don't ever doubt it."

Ben swallows down all the ‘even ifs’ that run through his head. He doesn't want to know the actual answers. He's too afraid of himself. "I thought maybe you wouldn't come home until Rey was here," he says instead, but he keeps her words in his heart. "It's soon, isn't it?"

"It could be only a month, or it could be almost two. Only Rey knows for sure. Due dates for babies are just guesses. You were born a week before your due date." She smooths Ben's mop of curls. "I didn't want to leave at all, but your father convinced me it would be good for me. It was. I feel a lot better." She hears some of Ben's thoughts almost as easily as Luke's and she says, "Even if. I don't know what else would happen if you did some of those things, but I would still love you. No matter what. For the rest of my life."

Ben nods, a little too emotional to speak. He curls up next to her, feet on the couch even though Han always fusses at him when he does. He presses his ear to her chest and puts his hand on her belly. "How come... how come going away from home makes you feel better?" The only logical explanation is that it's away from _him_.

"It has nothing to do with _you_." She continues smoothing his hair like he's very little. He'll always be her first baby. "Daddy and I just need time alone, the two of us. We draw a lot of strength from each other, and it's easier for us to work on that if we don't have anyone else around. Besides, your father doesn't really like being on Coruscant. In fact, we were talking about buying a country house where all of us can go, close to the temple and Coruscant. A place that can really be our home, with lots of land for you and Rey to play on. We can get animals, have a pool or a pond close to the house to swim in. A place we can really belong and we won't have to be as secretive as we are here. What do you think?"

Ben looks up at her, trying to decide whether she's just made that up to please him, and sees that she hasn't. She's actually hesitating to tell him, and he smiles slightly. "That sounds nice... A real house. It'd be really nice once Rey's here... the apartment is big, but there's no grass or trees..."

Han pokes his head into the room. "Dinner's ready you two.... no rush."

Leia nods, smiling at him in loving gratitude. Once they're alone again, she wraps Ben in her arms and squeezes. "I'm so sorry things are so hard for you, Ben. We're going to figure out why, okay? We're going to do everything we can to help you. I know you're confused, and I know that your thoughts and feelings are difficult for you to control and make sense of. But I'm _not_ mad at you. I love you, and I want to help you feel better."

Ben feels tears coming up again and fights them down. He just nods and hugs her tightly. "I love you too, Mom. I'm so sorry I lost control. I want to be better."

"I know, sweetie. That's why I have so much faith in you. Are you hungry?"

He nods and untangles himself from her. "Yeah... and you should eat, too. I can tell you're hungry. You’re both hungry." He smiles and gets to his feet, then helps her up because he's big enough to actually do so.

Leia smiles brightly at her big boy. She'd known he was hungry, too, because she's his mother, and she'd trained herself immediately after he was born to recognize when he needed to eat because it was easier than trying to interpret his cries, and she'd never lost her sense of it. Since he's been older, she's started asking him, in order to give him more agency. There's something wonderful and a little sad in the fact that he can sense it in her now, too, and he's the one helping her move around. She used to hold his little hands as he took experimental steps when he was learning to walk. Now, he's as tall as she is, helping her achy pregnant body to stand. She sends Luke a playful yet panicked thought about him growing up too fast as they enter the dining room.

Luke grins seeing them enter together, and is once again amazed how tall his ten-year-old boy is. He goes to kiss Leia and take over, helping her to her seat. He gives Ben a quick hug as well, knowing that he's done being cuddled for now. Ben needs it sometimes, but usually he wants to be independent and strong. Chewie brings a large dish over containing the meat and vegetables, setting it on the table. Luke sits down and begins to carve for the rest of them. "It sure is nice to be home."  
\--

Leia doesn't go house-hunting with the rest of her family. Rey's somehow still getting bigger, and she needs to stay off her feet more and more, or she starts cramping. The others find something surprisingly quickly, though, on Caamas, which had been the stop before Alderaan on the Commenor Run hyperspace trade route, and as such is culturally similar to Alderaan. Much of the planet, though not all, is rural, and with the help of an agent they locate a big wooden farm house with a defunct farm on several square kilometers of land.

The house needs some work, but it's more than livable as it is, and it has an astonishing six bedrooms and three “bonus rooms,” the latter being real estate talk for “bedrooms without closets.” There are outbuildings, too, including a rustic barn and what the agent calls a “boat house,” as it sits on the other side of the large pond from the house, but Leia doesn't think it was ever meant to hold boats—probably more of a guest cottage, or perhaps servant's quarters, as it sits a dozen meters from the water. It's only a forty-five minute drive from the nearest spaceport, and the closest town of any description is a twenty-minute drive. Temperate woods hem in the farmland, and some of the woods are legally part of the farm—and, thus, theirs.

"I don't know how you found a place this perfect at all—especially so soon," Leia says as Luke helps her bulk down the _Falcon_ 's ramp. "You only looked two weeks, and it only took a week to close on the property. The Force must really be on our side."

"Han helped a lot... he seems to know everyone, and has a tapestry of strings to pull." The movers have already brought over most of their big items, and they only have some small personal things left, which Han and Chewie are bringing in. Luke's cargo is Leia. There's a nice landing pad for the ship and a lot of trees beyond. "I'll put the orchard there," Luke says, with a gesture. "Let me show you the master bathroom," he says, with a grin. They walk through the house, their voices echoing because of the lack of furnishings, and he projects images to her of the children they'll have as they run through the hallways.

Leia laughs brightly at the image. "This place is wonderful," she breathes. It's so clean and bright—natural light streams in the many large windows, and the ancient wood floors and walls are freshly painted in cheerful colors. She'll want to refinish them and see the true colors of the wood, eventually, but for now, this is perfect. "What an incredible place for our little girl to grow up in."

The master bedroom is at least twice the size of the one in the old Coruscant apartment they'd owned over ten years, with a gable window containing built-in seats and looking over the pond. Leia can already see herself sitting there to nurse Rey and tell her stories. The new bed has been brought already, and it's immense, but it's dwarfed by the rest of the space. The en suite bathroom has a huge sunken tub.

She looks at Luke in astonishment. " _How did you find a place this perfect_?” she laughs, emphasizing every word, and if she was in any shape to do so, she'd jump into his arms.

"Hey, _I_ found it," Han shouts from somewhere down the hall.

"I knew as soon as I saw it. It needs some work, a new coat of paint, and maybe some upgrades. It gets cold at night... but the foundation and location... it's wonderful. And the boat house..." He grins, sheepishly. "I got a new bed for there, too. It will be a very special place for us, I know." The walk there is a bit much for her right now, though, so he saves it for another time. "I'm glad you love it as much as I thought you would."

She kisses him, slow and gentle, since she can't jump into his arms. "We needed a place like this. I can't wait to raise our family together here." There are tears in her eyes, and that happens so much, now, that she doesn't waste time being embarrassed about it. "How did you explain to Han why we wanted it to be so big?"

He presses his forehead to hers. "You think he didn't know? He just said, 'You're not planning to stop after Rey, huh?' and that's the only discussion we had. He may not be Force-sensitive, but he knows what we want."

That is so perfectly Han. "I love him so much," she says, happy that that's something she can share with Luke. That he doesn't get jealous. That he feels the same. That they've made this work so well for so long.

"He's happy. He loves Coruscant in a way that I never could, but I know he likes this place, too. We'll all be happier here. We want to turn one of the barns into a workshop for Ben, and I'm hoping Han can help him there. They're both so good with technical creations. Maybe they can build things together." He pulls her to the bed so they can sit on the edge together. "I can't wait to spend the rest of my life here with you," he says, rubbing her belly. "And our children. Our family."

Leia's so happy she doesn't know what to do. "Look at us—legally married and buying a big family house. An heirloom house. We're so grown up." She puts her hands over his on her vast belly. She's thirty-five weeks, and they're getting very close now to the safe delivery zone. It could be only another week or two. She feels like a small moon. "Where's the baby's room?"

He grins, and kisses her and rubs her belly more. She's so big now it's an actual problem. He loves it, and knows she'll be like this so much sooner next time, when she has their twins. "I'll show you." He helps her up and leads her to one of the many rooms. It's a cozy nursery, and it still needs a mother's touch to be perfect, but all the basics are there, including another big picture window she can sit on to nurse, a large rocking chair made of polished wood, and soft rugs to keep the drafty floors warm.

The whole room is pale blue, white, and brown, soft without being particularly girly, calm, and sweet. The whole house smells like fresh air and trees, but this room somehow smells even better. On top of the wooden dresser, Luke's displayed the toys Ben made for Rey, including a model X-wing he and his father built together. Prints of several holos are on the wall above the dresser, including an image of Rey from her first scan, the professional picture of Luke, Leia, and Ben on the beach, and Luke, Leia, and Han at the medal ceremony after Yavin. The final picture is a still from their parents' holo records of the two of them holding each other and laughing. "I like the pictures you chose."

"Han helped with those, too. He's got a future career in interior decorating, I think." He slides his arms around Leia from behind as she looks at the pictures, holding her big belly lovingly. "It's so quiet here," he whispers. No distant hum from thousands of ships flying by; no pressing call of billions of voices just out of earshot. It's calm and peaceful. He whispers in her ear, "We still need to sound proof the master bedroom walls."

She giggles softly, turning to kiss him. "I'll try to remember that later."

"Are you up for more of a tour? Or should we rest for a bit? It's been a long day already."

"Maybe you should show me our room again...?"

"Gladly." He leads her back to the master bedroom, with its big bed, and all the space around it they can fill with furniture. He can sense Han and Chewie putting things away, and Ben exploring the area around the house. His eyes are a little shy, but bold. "Too soon to break it in?" he asks with a grin.

She looks at him coyly as she circles his waist with her arms. "I think it's the perfect time." She kisses him deeply.

Leia falls asleep after they make love—she sleeps a lot these days—and Han comes to check on the two of them alone after he's pretty sure it's silent in the room for quite some time. "Do I gotta remind you that the walls aren't soundproof— _at all_?" he asks, a bit of a twinkle in his eyes, seeing his twins entwined in the new bed, the massively pregnant one sleeping peacefully.

Luke has almost half dozed off himself, lulled into peacefulness by the moment. He smiles sleepily at Han, and doesn't even have the decency to blush. "Didn't mean to be so loud," he sleepily apologizes. "She was well over due for it." He lifts a hand out toward Han, beckoning him onto the bed. "Did Ben hear?"

He snorts. "No, but _I_ heard before he came back in the house, and I took him out and showed him the barn." He snuggles up behind Luke, dressed but with his boots off, holding him and trying not to disturb Leia. "You should hear the huge collection of animals he wants to put in there. We're gonna need a staff of dozens to take care of them all."

"He can't have a staff," Luke murmurs, shifting to press against Han a little. "Thanks," he says, tilting his head to look up at Han. "For taking him outside... We'll really have to get the walls soundproofed soon." He laughs softly. "She's insatiable. Absolutely, utterly insatiable." He couldn't look happier.

Han nods. "Same as she was the last few weeks with Ben. Remember?" He knows Luke remembers. He nuzzles Luke's neck, kisses it playfully, then sits back a little. "Last few weeks. Then we're gonna have a little girl around here. You ready?"

Luke shakes his head. It feels like Leia's been pregnant forever, and also that it's happened so quickly. It's hard to believe Rey's almost here. "I'm ready. Now that we're in this house... It feels like it's time." He looks at her, sleeping contently, her features relaxed, her body recovering from sex, glowing from healing. "She wants more, you know." He knows Han knows, but they haven't really discussed it, and they should. Han's part of this family. "Maybe a lot more. If we can."

"I figured. I mean—you wanted a big place. And I hope she can. I really do. This pregnancy's been rough on her, and we tried for eight years between when you decided and when it finally happened—we all tried." He doesn't want to say that he doesn't think they should be too optimistic, because this is a happy moment, and he doesn't want to make it seem like he's trying to bring Luke down. "I hope she has a lot more. But we're gonna be happy here, even if it's just the six of us, though. I think this place is gonna be good for Ben. He can get all his wild energy out in the woods and the pond and come home tired and happy at night."

Luke smiles. So it really is a non-issue to Han now. Two kids, four kids, eight kids... Their lives will be so different if it happens; if they actually bring eight little babies into the world together. And yet Han doesn't give the idea another thought. Whatever happens is fine. "It is a good house. It's a good location. Even if it's just the six of us."

Leia stirs a little, laboriously turns over so she can face Han and Luke, and smiles sleepily. "Han," she breathes, reaching over Luke to take his hand. "Han, thank you, for finding the house, for the nursery, everything."

He smiles. "Just rest, babe."

She nods and closes her eyes again.

"Soon as you can tear yourself away—and no rush," Han says, starting to get up, "I could use your help moving some things around downstairs. I'd like to have it all homey for her when she comes down for dinner." All he wants, right now, is for Leia to be comfortable and happy. He reconsiders, though, looking at her belly. "If she _can_ come down for dinner."

"She'll manage. We might have to use the Force, but we'll manage." He kisses her. They're lying on the comforter, but there's a light blanket folded at the foot of the bed, and he pulls it up and drapes it over her, tucking her in. "I'm going downstairs to help Han. Just call me when you wake up." He kisses her again, then slips out of bed, stretching luxuriously. He suspects it's going to get very difficult to get out of that deliciously comfortable bed in the morning. "Let me wash up and I'll be right down."

Between Luke, Ben, Han, and Chewie, they get the furniture rearranged in the big living and dining rooms until it looks more like a cozy series of nests perfect for their family, and not like the chaotic vastness it had. The new dining room table has room for eight, and it can expand to accommodate sixteen. Han orders some groceries delivered from town, and soon Ben and Chewie have a roast in the oven while Han sets the table and Luke fills the rooms with candles.

Smelling the food, Leia manages to get herself out of bed and takes a quick shower. Caamas orbits a triple star, two standard pale yellow ones and a white dwarf, and the golden glow of their sunset refracts through the cut glass of the bathroom window, casting triple rainbows on the wall. Rey shifts in her cramped space. "It's beautiful," Leia whispers, cradling her stomach. "And soon, I'll be able to show it to you."

After a searching nudge from Luke, she replies through the Force that she's in the shower, and she'll be out soon, adding, _I'm starving_....

Within moments Luke is upstairs, waiting in the bathroom with a toweled warmed by a heater, which he wraps her up in when she gets out. He helps her dress and brush and braid her hair, and then helps her downstairs, using the Force a little on the steps just for ease and comfort. Downstairs looks absolutely cozy and smells wonderful.

Han and Chewie serve, and together they eat their first meal together as a family in their new happy home.


	43. Chapter 43

The next few weeks pass slowly for Leia, but still faster than she expected. She spends her time nurturing Ben, nesting in the house, making love with her husbands—even Han stays grounded, for now—and resting. A lot. One day, with a rush of relief, she realizes she's thirty-seven weeks. Rey's safe to come out now. But, of course, now that she's term, she shows no sign of budging, and Leia's belly is still getting bigger. Somehow.

"Two months ago we didn't know how much longer we were going to be able to get her to stay in—now I never even have contractions," Leia says one night to Luke as they lay in bed. They've all just made love—Han's passed out cold, of course—and she and Luke stayed up a little bit to discuss the impending birth. "She's as stubborn as you are."

"Me? You're the stubborn one," he teases, rubbing her belly. He's still a little out of breath, but happy. Glowing almost as much as she is. "But it’s because you're happy, now. Truly happy. There's no stress. No teaching, no worries about Ben, Han and I are both here taking care of you. You're getting your every whim tended to like the goddess you are." He grins a little sheepishly. "Eating and drinking as much as you should. You're content, and so she's content." He loves the stability. Of course he wants his daughter to arrive, but Leia this pregnant and happy makes them both very happy. "But I want you to get to get plenty of sleep. I've got a surprise for you tomorrow, but it'll involve some walking."

She is happy. Happier than she ever thought she'd be, especially with how hard the road has been to get here. Still, she groans a little, mostly teasing. "Walking? I can barely go up and down the stairs."

"I know. What were we thinking, putting the master bedroom on the second floor. You're going to be pregnant for the next ten years," he teases. "We might have to install some sort of lift before the twins come along." He kisses her. "I'll help you walk. It's just to the boat house." She still hasn't been out to see it since they arrived because the walk is somewhat far, and he's been working to make it perfect. He'd like to use it before Rey's out.

It's astonishing to Leia, now that she thinks about it, that she's barely been out of the house for the two weeks and change they've lived there. Just to the big porches. Once she stepped gingerly off the back porch to see the little amphibian Ben had made friends with. Other than that, she's been mostly housebound, but she does walk around the house every day. It's something. But if Rey's not trying to come early anymore, there's probably no need to worry. "I'm going to be leaning on you the whole way," she says, but she's excited to see it, and so happy and touched that Luke's being romantic when she's like a red giant and the baby's coming in three weeks or less.

"Good. I love you needing my assistance. You know that." He feels her self-consciousness, the way her body is at its limit and Rey's still not budging, and he just lets her know how much he loves her like this. "It'll be worth it, and you can relax once you're there." He's not worried. He'll carry her the whole way if he has to.

She smiles, then laughs softly, not wanting to wake Han. "I can walk. I can't wait." She kisses him deeply, smiling brightly. "You never cease to amaze me."

In the morning she wakes up to Han bringing her caf and fruit and frycakes and a small bantha steak. Both of her husbands have been bringing her breakfast every morning, letting her sleep late as they wait for the baby. "Luke's dying to get you out to that fucking boat house," he laughs. "He won't tell me why. I mean, I know he's gonna screw you, but he won't let me in, so I dunno what's so special about it...."

Leia feels like a princess, and eats all of her breakfast, silently telling Rey how wonderful her fathers are.

When she's finished, Luke spends a few moments to soothe her and prepare her for a long walk. He grins at Han's words, grateful once again that Han knows they need time alone together, sometimes. He thinks Han would be surprised at what Luke's planned.

When she's ready, they head downstairs and out into the crisp morning. It's not cold, but the sun hasn't yet burned away all the morning mist, and it's a bit dreamy as they walk along the quiet path together, Luke's arms around her, supporting her physically and through the Force, as they make their way, ever so slowly, to the distant boat house.

They stop to rest once or twice, but eventually the little house comes into view. There's forest and the start of a mountain behind it, and the lake not far beyond. He doesn't take her inside, though. He leads her around the house to the far side, and stops short. There, under the canopy of pine trees, nestled against the foothills, he's built a recreation of the winter garden on Alderaan. Some of the plants are even native saplings, salvaged and saved from one off-world location or another. The rest have been chosen to suit the climate and feel of the original, and his hold on her tightens slightly as she takes it in.

Her heart pounds. "Luke... you...." Bracing her back, she surveys the garden, and tears spring to her eyes. "I showed this to you in a trance, one... and you remembered... how did you _find_...?" A few herbs are flowering, and she carefully picks a pink bud and puts it in her hair. "Luke... I keep thinking I couldn't possibly love you more...." Rey doesn't somersault anymore—she's too big—but she still responds to Leia's happiness, and now she's doing her best to dance. Helpless, tearful, aroused, beyond happy, Leia says to her true love, "Come here."

There are tears in Luke's eyes too; her emotions are so strong they're affecting him, and he holds her and kisses her and just cradles her in their garden. He breathes in the scent of her, and the pine trees and the water and the herbs. It's not the same as it in her memories of Alderaan, but it's close. In the winter, when it snows, it will be closer. "We're going to spend the rest of our lives here, together. With our children," he says, pulling back to kiss her brow. "This is our home."

"New Alderaan," she whispers. "We'll raise our children here. Oh, Luke." Her kiss is passionate, desperate, pressing her body against his as best she can. "You're so good to me. I can't believe... I knew most plants from Alderaan had off-planet descendants, but...." She strokes her belly. "But to raise Rey somewhere with the same plants...."

It means more to her than even Luke realized and he just holds her and supports her, rubbing her belly and infusing her with his warmth. It's not Alderaan reborn, but it's a slice of something, and he is overwhelmed by just how much it means to her, and how it will be here for her forever; a place she can escape and be at home. "She'll learn to love them, just like you have." He doesn't want to rush her, but he feels her energy wavering all over the place from the emotions, and starts to lead her inside. "You should sit down for a bit."

The inside of the boat house isn't the kinky dungeon Han imagined. It does have incriminating evidence all over it of their love and passion though—their wedding certificate is framed and matted, hanging on the wall. Many of the couple portraits they took are also hanging throughout the rooms. There is a master suite with another huge bed and a step up to help aid a perpetually pregnant woman in and out of bed. The bathtub isn't as large as the one in the main house, but it's intimate and sweet. All their toys and sexual garments hang in the closet, within easy reach, and a few new ones have also been added, for future use.

There's a small kitchenette and a sitting room with a large fireplace, a soft couch and a rocking chair. There's a picture window and many blankets and pillows and warm rugs on the floor. There's even a small, secondary room that Luke has set up as a study with a connection to the holonet, but which also has a couch with a fold out bed, a small baby cot, and more than a few little necessities for taking care of a baby. The two of them could happily live there alone as long as they needed. It truly is their little escape from escape.

Looking at it all, the care and careful consideration Luke has put into it, Leia can't help but cover her face and burst into tears. "It's... it's a love nest, but you... gods... you also made room for us bringing a baby here, and the garden, and...." She can barely form thoughts. All she can do is throw her arms around her brother's neck and kiss him deeply as possible.

Luke holds her and kisses her, sweet and slow, but deeply too. He soothes her while they kiss, but not too much, letting her feel all the emotions, letting her ache with joy and pain. Supporting her, but denying her nothing. When they break apart, he leads her into the bedroom. He opens the big picture window, which overlooks the garden, and lets in cool fresh air. They're far away enough from the main house that she can be as vocal as she wants, even with the windows open.

"I'm glad you like it," he says, drawing her onto the bed with him. "I knew you would, but... I'm glad you like it as much as you do." He apologizes slightly for making her so emotional, but he loves it too. He loves how everything overwhelms her; how her emotions make everything so intense for her. "We can bring Rey out here too." He knows she won't want to be separated from the baby for the first year or two of her life, and neither will he. It was important to make sure Rey could stay with them. "When we need it to just be the three of us." He kneels in front of her so he can rub her bulging stomach and kiss her. "You're not too tired from the walk, are you?" he asks, bending to kiss her neck. "We can just relax, if you want."

Smiling, laughing a little as he tickles her belly and then her neck with his kisses, she shakes her head. "No. No, I'm not tired at all, actually...." She reaches up and grabs his hair, directing his face so she can kiss him firmly. "I can't believe how much work you put in here." She kisses him again, reaching her free hand down to tease his cock through his pants. "I want to show you how much it means to me. It means _a lot_."

Pushing him towards the bed with her insistent kisses, she says to him through the Force, _You always take such incredible care of me. You're always looking after what I want. My desires. Tell me what you want. What do you want me to do to you—right now?_

Luke is happily surprised by her aggression and insistence. His initial retort that his happiness is serving her dies on his lips. She knows that. That's not why she asks. She wants a fantasy. "We have... all our toys here," he gasps. They've done without them for a long time now, and he never feels like they _need_ them, but there's a part of him that's excited by their sheer accessibility now. If they're going to break in the love nest, they ought to do it in style. His mind goes back to the week they spent on Yashuvhu without Ben. They really went wild, buying a lot of fun gear and spending several nights at sex clubs that were happy to welcome some Celestials. "Will you wear that sexy, strappy top you wore to the club on Yashuvhu?" he asks, then grins. "If it even still fits... And get my collar and use it on me..."

She smiles brightly, eagerly, and nods. She has a short list of things she'd ever say no to, but this specific suggestion makes her excited. It was less than four months ago, but it feels like another era, and she's almost nostalgic—and aroused by the thought alone. "Help me onto the bed," she whispers, nipping his neck. "Then go get everything you want to use...."

There's a step up for her, but he helps her anyway, because even with the step she's a bit unsteady on her feet. He goes to the closet and opens it to find the things in question. Over his shoulder, he asks, "Anything you want?" His eyes sparkle. They haven't played with any of it since coming back from Yashuvhu. Not the cockrings, not the vibrators or plugs... only the orbs have really gotten any play, and even them quite rarely.

Leia feels herself blush. She's so close to giving birth, and here she is playing with sex toys. It's wonderful. "I want the nipple clamps," she hears herself admitting, and her wetness increases just thinking about it, and watching Luke's bright eyes flash.

"Yes," Luke approves. She only wore those once and her nipples are just constantly begging to be played with these days. They should use them more. " _More_. What else do you want?" He pulls out one of the cockrings for himself, and the pillow they bought to help position her with sex.

She can't help it, and she knows Luke won't mind—he'll be able to feel it—so she lifts her dress and starts rubbing her clit. "The warming lube. Other than that, just your mouth and your cock."

"Fuck." He's taking too long. Sex is much more urgent for her, and seeing her starting to masturbate in desire for what they're about to do makes him burn up all over. He carries everything back to the bed and wastes absolutely no time in pulling off his clothes and sliding on the cockring. He goes to her next, freeing her breasts and belly from her dress, and resists kissing her so he can help pull the strappy leather top on her. Her breasts are so much bigger than they were but they still fit, and he loves how they look lifted and separated by the straps.

"I keep thinking... maybe today is the last time we'll get to make love before she comes," he says. He picks up the nipple clamps and can't wait to see how she reacts to them now, after four months of constant nipple play several times day. "I want her to come," he says, as he starts to fit one on. "But I'm not ready for you to not be pregnant."

She smiles. The urgency she felt a moment ago wanes as she just appreciates his presence for a moment. "I keep thinking the same things." She loves it when their thoughts are the same thoughts. "That maybe it will be tomorrow and this is the last time. But...." She shakes her head, holding her huge belly, looking at it. "We'll have more pregnancies," she sighs after a moment. "It won't be ten years this time." She sits as demurely as she can as she shakes her hair out of her braids, letting it fall over her bare body, licking her lips as she meets Luke's eyes. "Come here. Let me collar you."

She wears the nipple clamps so beautifully Luke wishes she could have them on all the time. He thinks that way about a lot of their more kinky wear, and knows as he ducks his head for her to fit his collar that he wishes he could wear this more often, too. He loves how it makes him feel like her property. He doesn't say anything; he knows she knows, and that she shares many of the same feelings. Smiling, he gives the chain that links the two nipple clamps a gentle tug. "How does that feel?"

Leia draws her breath in sharply, but the pain and pleasure go right to her clit. "Good...." She tugs on Luke's lead, pulling him to kiss her, and keeping him right where she wants him when they break the kiss. "How does this feel? For me to direct you like this?"

There's absolutely nothing that sexually pleasures him about the collar itself, but her grip on his chain, pulling him close, makes his cock hard almost instantly. "I love it," he gasps, squirming a little at the tight hold she has, and loving how she doesn't yield. "I missed playing with you." He tries to kiss her, then grins when she doesn't let him. "Ready to give me some orders now?"

She tilts him so she can whisper in his ear. "I want you to kiss all the way down my body, over my neck, breasts, and belly—and make sure you pay a lot of attention to my belly, in case it's your last chance. And then I want you to use your mouth on my clit. On your way down, you can leave as many marks as you want."

Luke lets out a little gasp of delight at the command and does as she asks, starts at her neck, kissing her almost hungrily, with lips and teeth and tongue, leaving a soft trail of welts along her collar and neck. He nuzzles her breasts with his cheek at first, worshiping, as his hands rub her belly. He leans her back into the pillows and kisses and sucks her through the clamps. They keep the milk from flowing, which is a shame, but he loves the reaction it gives her; to be suckled and unable to produce for him. He puts his hand on her hips to keep her from bucking too wildly, and soon continues his descent, absolutely worshiping her belly with his hands and mouth when he gets to it.

He could come just from this, he realizes, and he's so glad he put the cockring on. He has never quite loved her belly like this, kissing the big dark seam down the middle, trailing his tongue around her distended navel until she's gasping. He kisses the big, stretched underside of her belly, where all the stretch marks live, and caresses and loves over them. Each one is a testament to what she's put her body through for him. Then he kisses her thighs and parts her leg, bracing himself as her pure, wet scent wafts up to him. "Leia," he murmurs and drops lower and lower, teasing and worshiping, as aroused by it as she is. He groans when he sees how big and red her clit is; how aching to be touched. "Here too?" he asks, teasing.

He even loves her stretch marks, she thinks, smiling, her eyes closed in ecstasy. She knew, but it's good to realize it again. He loves all of her, just as she loves all of him—his scars, his prosthetic hand, his traumas and his faults. All of him, always.

When he asks about her clit, she has to keep herself from swatting him for being a tease. Instead, she gives the collar a gentle tug. "I specifically asked you to."

"I know." He grins and lifts her knees, setting her feet flat on the bed so he can spread her and just look at her. He doesn't look at her enough, and he should, because she's his. This her most private of places, and with the exception of Han, it's all for pleasuring Luke, and making babies with him. He lowers himself down at last and pulls her clit between his lips, then lavishes his tongue over it, flicking and licking, listening to her moans and the way she responds to improve his technique. His own cock absolutely pulses from the pleasure of it; they're always synced but this part of them is hyper-linked.

Leia does her best to control her hips, but she lets her moans and her pleasure resound through the Force. "Luke, that feels incredible," she says, as loudly as she dares. She knows he knows, though, because she can sense his cock twitching in sympathy. "I love how much pleasure you get from pleasuring me. I love that you could get off just from touching me."

Her words just spur him on, make him suck and lick her more. He slides his fingers into her wetness, curling them up to seek out her g-spot. He lets her buck a bit more, loving the way she can't help herself. Even if he couldn't feel it in his cock when he licks her, he could come just from pleasuring her. It's one of his greatest joys in life, and wearing the collar just makes him want it more. If she'd let him, he do this to her all the time without a single care for his own pleasure in return. He shares his thoughts with her.

He'd empty her swollen breasts five times a day and eagerly suck her clit after each feeding. He pulls her legs over his shoulders as he continues to pleasure her, encouraging her to rock up into him, to direct his actions more perfectly. He wants to make her come; wants to feel her cunt pulsing wildly with orgasm around his mouth and fingers while his cock remains untouched.

She hears his thoughts; she knows he has the cockring on, so she says, "Do it. Make me come." She tugs on his lead. "Fuck me with your mouth and hand until I come. You'll feel it, but you won't be able to join me. That's what I want. Make your princess come."

He responds so well to her words that it's not long before she's collapsing back into the pillows as Luke unleashes her nova, and her cunt is spasming at his mouth, around his fingers. She has to dig her fingers into the bed because she can't properly reach him, and his own fingers, knowing her every need, draw her orgasm out longer than Leia thought possible.

Feeling Leia orgasm while he's unable to is some of the most exquisite pleasure-pain Luke has ever endured, and while he wouldn't honestly want to it like this every day, he relishes the sensation of pleasuring her while ignoring himself. He loves making her come multiple times in one session, and he rocks her cunt on his fingers and against his mouth, until she's spent and panting. Only then does he sits back and lick his lips clean. "You are so fucking beautiful. Look at you."

She's sprawled out on the bed, her cunt thrust into the air, her legs spread, her bulging belly sticking out, her big tits on display in their strappy top, the hard little nipples positively glowing in their clamps. And her face is twisted with the pleasure of riding her orgasm. This is the kind of thing he wants holovideos of, but instead he memorizes the features to his heart. "What that good?" he asks, sliding up alongside her, his hand caressing her big belly again. "Did you like coming all over your brother's mouth and fingers? Did I do good, my princess?"

Leia's still lost in her moans, but she tries to focus on Luke. "Was it good?" She reaches up and cups his face in her hands. "You tell me. You felt it." She kisses him passionately, and her bittersweet taste is all over his mouth.

"It was pretty good," he says after they finish the kiss and his cock is throbbing again. He kisses her neck. "But not as good as it feels when I'm inside you, filling you, pushing into your deepest depths..." His fingers go to her nipples, giving the clamps little tugs. "I didn't even use the warming lube yet," he teases.

Before he speaks, she's about to laugh, but then she shudders with new arousal—already. "What if I use it on you, first?"

"Is that something a princess would do?" He grins at her, kissing her neck over the welt he left earlier, rubbing her belly. He's so aroused by everything. Even her breathing is making his cock throb. "Maybe I should've taken one of those stamina pills, too." He grins helplessly as he nuzzles her. "I want to pleasure you for as long as possible today."

That's what she wants, too. It's like a last, miniature baby-moon. "You can still take one," she says, brushing his cock. "But I'm sure you'll be fine. And a princess does whatever is needed of her." She twists her body with difficulty for the lube on the bedside table, and squeezes some into her hand before coating her palms in it. "I could rub your shoulders... first...."

Luke knows right where the pills are. He can always go and get one if he feels himself starting to flag, or comes before they're ready to quit. He helps her sit up, loving how laborious every movement is for her. Just helping her move her big belly makes his cock ache in desire. "So long as you save some for me to use on you." He kneels in front of her, facing her, so she has to look at him while she tries to rub his shoulders. He plays with the thin gold chain that links her nipple clamps while she does, giving them gentle tugs. "I loved how big you were on Yashuvhu," he says as she rubs his shoulders. "But right now, you are the most radiant creature I've ever seen." He knows she feels slow and unattractive, but he's telling the absolute truth.

She knows he means it, and she feels the need to explain herself. "I feel...." She says, rubbing his shoulders as they gaze at each other. "I feel cumbersome. And awkward. And... like I'm at the top of a hill, about to fall over the other side, and I have no way of knowing when, and it makes me nervous. And I can barely move. But I also feel... I don't know. Powerful. Lucky. Beautiful, but not like I was when we met. Beautiful like a mother. And I'm so happy I get to do this a second time. Luke. You gave me this. Twice." She kisses him with deep love and sincerity. "I love you. Thank you. For knocking me up and making me all big and ridiculous."

He laughs and loves her. "I love the woman you were when I met you. The woman I fell in love with. And I loved you when we got married, just the two of us, on that cliff on Ylesia. And I love you now, big and cumbersome and uncomfortable all because of me. Because of what you've let me do to you." He kisses her neck again. "Because you're pregnant with my second child... our little girl." They try over and over again to tell each other how important they are to one another, and he knows they don't need to, and yet, they always do it. They're constantly reaffirming their love for one another, as though there could ever be any doubts. "I love how turned on you get when you're this pregnant. How often you need sex. How much you love me emptying you." He breathes in her ear as she continues rubbing on the heating lube, feeling his body starting to burn. "I love that everything that turns me on, turns you on... sometimes even more. There's nothing we don't share."

She turns his face and kisses him deeply. "You definitely know how to make a woman who's about to pop feel beautiful," she says gently, then covers his face with kisses. While he's laughing, distracted, she reaches down with her hand covered in the warming lube and begins to stroke his cock.

His laugh turns into a gurgled moan and he bucks violently into her hand before managing to control himself. "Oh, fuck." He leans into her, panting hard now. "Just your _hand_..." And the lube starts tingling and he can't help himself and starts thrusting slowly into her grasp. "I... I thought you... wanted me to last..." he manages a weak, breathy, aroused laugh.

"I do," she breathes, and smiles, tauntingly, removing her hand. "It's your turn to rub my shoulders."

He almost whimpers when she takes her hand away. "You're wicked." He can't move for a few seconds, he's too hard, but he knows this is what he wants. Her to tease him and deny him; to make him pleasure her instead. Still ragged, he takes the lube from her and moves behind her, his cock jutting out obscenely as he rubs her back. "Do you like seeing me like this?" he asks as he concentrates on rubbing her lower back, where the pain of her pregnancy bothers her the most. "So hard I can barely think?"

She moans gently into his touches. "Mmmm...mm-hmm," she answers. "I love having his power over you. You make me so big I can barely move, and I still have the power."

"You have more power over me than you've ever realized," he lovingly tells her as he pushes more firmly into her back, finding all the hidden knots and stresses there. It can't be helped; the baby is too big for Leia's petite frame, but he can feel the oil and his hands making her loosen up. His cock feels like she's still stroking it. "I'm lucky you want all the things I do, because I'd do anything you asked," he confesses in her ear, "Even if I didn't want to do it." He moves his hands to her neck, easing all the tension there.

His words are getting her wet again already, and his hands are honestly helping her so much. This baby is enormous, and she appreciates all of the help she can get with making her body comfortable while she finishes carrying her.

She licks her lips as a thought crosses her mind, something she hasn't let Luke see much of, yet. It's not sexy, but she knows this is a good time to talk about it, and that they'll both get off on him comforting her, and that she'll feel freer having gotten it off her chest. "You know... I'm scared," she admits with a quiet scoff at her own expense. "More than I was with Ben. Ben coming seemed like such an inevitability. I didn't have any complications when I was pregnant, and we didn't even mean to conceive him. With this one...." She sighs. "Tell me we'll be okay. Just soothe me. I love it."

"You're worried this big baby will give you trouble coming out?" He murmurs, his hands never ceasing as they roam over her body. "You've already endured so much. She won't be a problem. You can handle anything, Leia. Your body is so strong." He kisses her neck. "And I'll be there this time. The whole time, right there, holding your hand. Soothing you, loving you. We won't have to pretend I'm the concerned brother. They'll know the truth, won't they? That you're having my baby."

She nods. That's exactly what she wanted to hear. "I love you. Yes, they'll know. I haven't told the midwife or anyone, but we won't be hiding it during the birth. I don't care." She turns and kisses him. "They'll all be able to tell she's yours by the way you're holding me and talking me through it. By the way we connect and love each other while it's happening." She kisses him again. "I'm proud I'm about to have your big baby."

"I'm so glad you're proud. So glad you're excited. I'm honored. I'm so humbled you want want to endure this, again and again, to give me children. You let me change you." He kisses her neck again. "You hardly feel any pain, I promise. I'll be there, in the Force. We'll endure it together, and I'll reach inside you and sooth it away. I can Force impregnate you now," he reminds her, "I can easily help dilate your cervix, help you push and contract. We'll have her together, Leia."

They've basically done nothing to prepare for the birth. Last time, they'd meditated together almost every day to get ready to ease her through it. Now, they're so connected, she hasn't felt the need to deepen that in preparation. And...Leia blushes, realizing there's something arousing about Luke being that involved in her body's birthing process. It's because any time they're one like that, it arouses her. And she's reassured, at the same time. "I know. I assumed you would.... Thank you." She kisses him again, slow and deep, and then pulls his lead down so she can mark his neck below his ear.

The idea of being able to control Leia's body so closely, to make her dilate, to help her push, to ease her pain, arouses Luke too. It's not just the intimacy of it all, though that's a large part, but also the fact that she'll let him do it. She wants him to do it. She is so fierce and independent and yet she'll let him do this things to her body, because she trusts him and loves him. He bucks against her as she marks his neck, his cock rubbing against her thigh. "That shouldn't turn me on," he laughs, gasping as her teeth graze his skin, "But everything about you does."

"I know," she laughs in return. "It shouldn't turn me on, either, but it does—and the fact that we feel the same way about it turns me on. And makes me love you even more, somehow." She just smiles at him for a moment, then continues to mark him, all down his neck and shoulders.

Luke groans as she continues her way down, knowing where she's going with that mouth of hers and not sure he can bear it. He holds her shoulders for stability, and watching her move her cumbersome body just makes his cock twitch and throb that much more. She's turned on by the thought of him helping her deliver. She's turned on by the thought of giving him completely control over her body. "Fuck," he whispers, so aroused. "Oh, Leia... _f-fuck_..."

Her mouth teases his nipples, then his stomach, then the sensitive skin above his pubic hair. She pauses, looking up at him for a moment before she runs her fingers lovingly over the velvet skin of his engorged cock. "I want you to know how much I appreciate you," she says sincerely, with mischief twinkling in her dark eyes. Then she licks a tiny bead of come off his cock's head.

Luke's eyes threaten to roll back in his head but he forces himself to keep watching, to look at her sweet mouth against his hard cock. It's hard to even think at the moment, and all he wants is her to take him into her mouth, and yet he's also afraid she will and what that will do to him. His fingers find her hair, gripping needfully. "A-are you gonna suck your brother's cock, princess?" he manages to gasp. "I'm so... fucking hard for you, Leia. Look at me." His cock twitches and throbs, precome dribbling out.

Not breaking eye contact, Leia takes his full length into her mouth, sucking him with a slow and passionate rhythm as she cups his balls in her hand. _You can't come, yet_ , she reminds him, challenging him. She wonders if she could go inside him and actually keep him from coming. _I won't let you._

" _Leia_ ," he gasps, rocking his hips into her mouth. His eyes remain on hers, and his breathing becomes so ragged he can't speak anymore. _Make me endure_ , he manages to think to her, thrusting into her mouth, feeling her fingers and tongue and the warming cream pleasuring every fiber of his being. He's been close to orgasm for a while now, and still he's denied. He burns, aches so good, loving every second she pushes him. _Pleasure yourself with my body_ , he begs, feeling his need to thrust harder and faster mounting. He doesn't want to hurt her, and tries to still himself. It's extremely difficult.

_I want you inside me_ , she thinks at him. _That's what I always want. Our bodies joined. Our souls, our minds. That's how I want to pleasure myself. By riding you, if I can manage. I think I can. Would you like that, Daddy?_ She's still sucking his cock, still looking at him with big, dark eyes.

"Yes," he gurgles. _Yes, yes. A thousand times, yes._ He pulls her away, aching, needing it. It's probably not what he's supposed to do since she's in control, but they're both playing a game, pretending like they don't want the same result. She needs his help anyway, and he lies down against the pillows and pulls her up over him, so she can straddle him, her big belly swinging in his face. The sight of her above him, luminous and panting with arousal, is almost enough to get him off. "Ride me," he begs, his cock straining to enter her. "As hard as you can. Leia... please... pleasure yourself. Let me pleasure you." He grips her hips and desperately pulls her down.

Gasping as she slides him into her, her hips immediately start to roll over his. She breathes his name and it becomes a moan. Feeling him watching, she rubs her huge belly. "This is it," she breathes. "This is my body at its limit. For just a moment in time, you get to look at me and see that your love has pushed my body as far as it will go. And you love it. I love it." She tugs the leash gently but firmly. "Worship me."

Luke feels sparks shooting through him. She is at her peak. There is nothing else for her body to do but maintain this form until Rey comes. It could be tonight, or a couple weeks from now, but it is so close. He puts his feet flat on the bed, his cock aching as she pulls his lead, and begins to work his hips, thrusting up into her like he's never done before, memorizing every moment, and projecting to her a time before when she wasn't pregnant and she made love to him like this, and how different and small she was then. She's grown and changed so much for him. She's a literal goddess as she rides him, and all he can do is worship at her alter, to pleasure her with his hands on her belly and his cock desperately pushing into her, stretching her, filling her, knocking deep into her depths. He can't speak, not even enough through the Force. All he can is love her and worship her with his body.

Leia feels the intensity of his awe and adoration cascading through her. He really does love her that much; he really is that amazed by her, by her body, by her love for him, her willingness to put herself through this for the sake of their love. "And I'll do it five or six more times if you want me to," she gasps. "Luke, I want you to come with me." She tests his response by loosening the cock ring incrementally with the Force.

"Yes. I want to." Her loosening the ring is almost more torture than leaving it on because he wants to come as soon as he's freed and he knows she's not quite ready yet. "I want to impregnate you through the Force next time," he says, gasping in her ear. "Make you ovulate two eggs. Completely control your body. Make you have my twins." His body spasms, struggling to hold back his orgasm. "Will you let me? Submit yourself utterly to me? Trust me to control every aspect in your body, right down to your lungs, your heart. I want to touch it all. Hold the essence of you in my hands."

She admits to herself that the thought of giving Luke _that_ much control is frightening—and that makes it even more exciting. "Yes," she gasps. She senses Luke holding off for her, but he doesn't really need to. "Luke, you can make me come. You can make my body do anything. Do it. Make it so I have no choice—"

Her willing acceptance of his incredible desire floods him with need and arousal. That she's even aroused by it makes him sing with eagerness. He'll give the same to her, just as willingly, but it's something they've never done before; a new limit to push into and past. He closes his eyes and focuses on her, taking several long seconds to ignore his own orgasm. She's giving him permission, and while he can't do everything he asked to do now, he reaches into her with the Force in a way he never has before. He grips her, holds her in the Force, cradling her so she can't move; so she can only feel.

And he fucks her like that, using the Force to help him rock up his hips. He uses the Force to focus on her pleasure spots. It's not easy, because as he sends sparks through her, he sends the same sparks through himself. "Take it," he begs, gasping, somehow finding new paths in the Force to her, which he can enhance and focus on. With the rest of her body controlled, he can direct all her consciousness to the pleasure centers he's hitting; her clamped nipples, her g--spot getting hit, her cervix as it's pushed with his pressure, her clit as it rubs against him, and her most erogenous area--her mind, looking down at her brother as she lets him immobilize her hugely pregnant body to give her a mind-rendingly powerful orgasm.

He focuses and directs it all until the only motion is the steady, dedicated, perfectly measured pounding of his cock through her Force-tightened folds. He feels her stop breathing as the intensity of it swallows her and finally releases it all, energy and orgasm and his hold on her, so they can come together, more wildly than ever before, everything rushing together at once, a powerful thunderclap that echoes through the room. He holds her wrists, pulling her down as he comes deep inside her, and her orgasm is so powerful her eyes roll back and her body convulses and all he can do is hold her, keep her safe and fuck her through it.

Completely helpless in the throes of her massive orgasm, Leia can only moan and whimper and let Luke take care of her, holding her body, loving her, keeping her in place and cradled. This is far outside of her experience and usual comfort zone, but, because it's him, and because she knows he's holding her in the Force, she feels safe letting go completely, and she does. They transcend time and space together, and Leia forgets where they are, who they are. All she can do is ride it and vocalize until she feels herself being gently lowered onto the soft bed by Luke's hands and the Force. When she opens her eyes, there are tears in her face, and she and Luke are staring at each other in admiration and disbelief that they were able to create that intensity together.

Without speaking, Leia releases her sore nipples from the clamps, and milk immediately starts to leak from them. She licks her lips and looks at Luke.

Luke can barely breathe, still shaking from the sheer mindnumbing intensity of their shared orgasm, but as soon as he sees Leia's nipples leaking, he goes to them helplessly. He is addicted, there's no question, and he latches immediately, drinking deeply and pulling her close when he does. He closes his eyes, soothing and peaceful, and his body still shakes with after effects of the orgasm, and he knows it's because it's still running through her, and his drinking is just helping create more echoes.

Very slowly, as Luke drinks her milk, their shared orgasm wanes, and after some time, but before she's empty, they just fall into a peaceful, comfortable afterglow full of happiness and silence aside from the sounds of the woods outside. Leia holds Luke and runs her fingers gently over his back as he curls around her belly. "You're incredible," she whispers at last. It might have been half an hour, or longer, she's not sure. "I can't believe the things you do to me. Let me taste my milk."

He stretches up to kisses her, deep but sweet, and he pushes them closer together, until their legs are entwined and belly pressed up against the curve he's made with his body. When he breaks the kiss he just nuzzles into her, more satiated and relaxed than he can recall being in recent memory. "I can't believe what you let me do to you," he finally replies, kissing her collar. "That was..." he laughs. It was indescribable, and he knows when it comes time to make their twins, he'll push it even further... and she'll eagerly let him.

"Mmm," Leia sighs happily, hearing his thoughts. "I'll let you do whatever you want to me—you're always so good to Mommy." She laughs a little, at herself, at them, their ridiculous secret language of desires and kinks and memories and dreams and love. They say twins who grow up together sometimes make up whole languages only the two of them can understand. She's glad she and Luke managed to do something similar, even if the language is mostly symbolic and not verbal.

"I'm not as scared, now—isn't that strange?" Leia whispers as she caresses him. "I feel more ready. I feel like you're going to be so involved, I don't have anything to worry about. You make me feel so safe." Looking down at her round body, she says, "I wonder how much longer she'll wait."

Luke didn't think he was afraid, but he certainly feels more confident about everything now. Reaching into Leia like that, immobilizing her so he could focus on her pleasure zones... it was easy to see how he could translate that to focusing on helping her give birth. She's so strong in the Force now too they can both work to make it as painless and risk free as possible. Luke slides his hand over her belly, rubbing her lovingly. "Soon, I hope," he says, kissing her, "But not too soon." He grins. "Another week, perhaps..." Thinking back to Yashuvhu, he says, "We can have a lot of sex in a week..."

She smiles. He's acting like they can't have sex anymore after she's born—but they will have to wait until Leia's recovered enough, which could take a month, and they both like making love with her enormously pregnant like this. "What do you want to do to me? Anything."

He can only laugh. She's just had one of the biggest orgasms of her life, and already she's wanting more. "You love hearing what I want to do to you, don't you?" He kisses her neck, thinking. "Will you wear this under your clothes?" he asks, fingering the strappy top she's still wearing. "This, and the orbs... Just around the house... our secret." He nips at her neck, amazed how many little welts he's made just in the last hour or two. "I want to make love to you under the stars, after everyone has gone to bed. In the hot tub surrounded by candles. I want to use the rest of our toys, if we can... the plugs. The pumps. I want to fuck you while you wear the nipple pumps... maybe the clit pump, too. Or all three at once. Could you endure that?"

"Anything," she breathes. "I'll do anything for you, Luke. But the nipple pumps will probably just fill up with milk—we should probably save those for when Rey's weaned. But... hopefully I'll be pregnant with the twins, then, so...we might be waiting a long time," she says, kissing the top of his head. "I love you. I want to make every single desire and fantasy you have come true."

"You say that like watching them fill with milk wouldn't turn me on..." He bites her softly. "But maybe the clamps, then. And I can drink you empty after." He closes his eyes. "What do you want me to do to you? Is there still some fantasy I've yet to fulfill?"

"No. You just did. I can't think of anything else specific right now. Everything you said sounds wonderful. I want to wear the orbs this pregnant. I won't be able to move at all, but I'll try. I want to make love by the lake under all the stars on a clear night. I love this house. I love the Alderaani garden. I love you. I feel so.... I didn't know I could be this happy or feel this safe."

"I'm glad." He kisses the bite he just made, almost sleepy even though it's quite early still. He sits up so he can look down at her. "Do you want to do anything to me?" He traces a swirl on her belly, ticklish and soft. "You're so good at giving orders... and I'd obey anything you asked of me."

"I know you would," she smiles. "And that's almost enough on its own." She shakes her head. "I just want to be taken care of like the goddess I am. That's all I want."

He thought as much, but it's still so good to hear her say it; to know he's fulfilling her every desire by fulfilling his own. "Gladly." He sits up a bit. "And so that means I must get up and bring you lunch in bed while you rest and recover your strength."

"You read my mind," she laughs, knowing he probably, actually did. "Your baby's still growing. She still needs as much strength and nourishment as I can give her." She kisses Luke deeply.

He lingers after the kiss, not wanting to leave her, not even just to go into the kitchenette, but he does. His goddess must be attended.


	44. Chapter 44

They spend the next day in the main house so Leia can recover, and so Han can enjoy spending a night with his lovers in the big bed. Ben's so happy Luke wonders sometimes if they should even reopen the school. He could just train Rey and Ben and the twins here... The environment is great for it, and it'd be so healthy for their son... but he knows he can't abandon the other students.

The next day, Leia whispers to him in the early morning to get some things from the boat house and he goes on a jog and retrieves them, returning to find her in the bathroom getting ready, while Han continues to snooze in the bed. "Is it my lucky day?" he asks, holding out the small bag he brought containing her toys. "I wasn't sure exactly what you wanted, so... I brought a couple things."

Standing naked before him as she towels her long, wet hair, she says, "Well, I really wanted a chance to use the orbs before Rey comes." She stretches her back, looking at herself in the mirror. "And that could be any minute, so...."

"Orbs it is," he says with a grin, rummaging through the bag. He hands her the box with all the orbs neatly packaged inside, so she can select the two she wants. "And my favorite top?" he asks, tugging out a strap.

She bites her lip, smiling. "I'll have to wear one of my more modest dresses so Ben can't see it... but yes, absolutely." She picks the two heaviest orbs. "I might be over-enthusiastic. I don't care." She pulls Luke to her, kissing him. They have to get her aroused to get the orbs inside, but it never takes much. "I love you so much."

"Ben's ten. He won't have a clue." He agrees though, and fortunately Leia has plenty of lovely tops that will hide the straps. He's excited just thinking about it, never mind that she's kissing him and has selected the two heaviest orbs. "You really are a goddess," he says, and takes them from her. Not wanting to disturb Han with their strange sexual rituals that actually won't involve sex for at least a few hours, Luke guides her to sit on the dressing bench. "Show me," he asks as he kneels. He loves watching her part her legs for him.

She does, leaning back a little so her belly doesn't get in the way of his view at all. The thought of what they’re doing has already made her a little wet, but not enough to put the orbs in, yet. "How much do you love my cunt?"

He stops himself from laughing; they both know how much he loves it. She's turning herself on, and he's more than happy to play, inching closer to place his lips against her inner thigh. "It's the most sacred place in the whole galaxy," he breathes, and he means it. "The origin of life, of pleasure, of joy... This is where we reunite. This is what brings me home to you, every time. Lets us merge. It's how we create." He smiles. "And it's so fucking sexy to look at my sister's cunt... to see how you get wet just from my words. Your little clit grows and grows... You want to wear the orbs for me? All day? In your hugely pregnant cunt? Leia... you're so big. You're _so_ big. And you still want the heaviest orbs?"

Her head swims with desire at his words. "That's why I want the heaviest orbs," she answers. "I want to be as full of you as I can be, while there's still time. She could be here tomorrow."

"I know." He kisses her again, then goes for it, pressing his mouth against her clit, licking and sucking her. Not enough to orgasm, but he gets her wet, and leaves her aching for more. Now that she's ready, he picks the heavier of the pair and pushes it into her lifting his eyes to meet hers over the curve of her belly as he does. She accepts it easily, eagerly, and he helps push it up and up until it's nestled against her cervix. His cock is throbbing now and he picks up the second and slides it into her, making sure it hits her g-spot before he settles it in place there. He closes her legs with a grin, loving how breathless she already is, and then helps her into the strappy top. "I love you," he says when he finishes.

She has to hold him and gasp against his skin until she gets her bearings. "I love you, too. Oh...." They hold each other until they're both breathing somewhat normally, then Luke helps her to her feet, and she knows he likes it, but she's not exaggerating the difficulty of her movements at all. She really does feel that heavy and off-balance, especially with the weight and added challenge of the orbs deep inside her. "You're going to have to help me get dressed—and good luck finding something that's going to fit me."

Only two or three of her most loose and flowing maternity dresses still fit, and Luke picks a plain black one in a soft, cozy fabric that will keep her warm enough on its own in the crisp highland air, and give her as much freedom of movement as possible—she needs all the help she can get. She decides to leave her hair down and her feet bare, because she's just going downstairs, anyway. After a leisurely breakfast at the big dining room table with her family, Leia walks alone to the pond, sending all of her sensations to Luke at a distance. She doesn't need to wait long for him to follow her. She knows he can only take so much. _Daddy, I'm so heavy_ , she sends before he joins her.

When he gets there, she's waiting on a blanket she set by the water. She doesn't mean to make love here, just to have a moment of quiet. "Hi," she whispers, stroking her belly, as he sits beside her. "It just seemed a shame to not go for a little walk with the orbs inside...."

Luke's already breathing heavily, and he's not sure if it's because she is or because he's turned on. Both, he supposes. He slides up next to her, placing a kiss on her shoulder. "Hi." He reaches out to rub her belly. "I can't believe you managed to get out here by yourself. You can barely move, and yet here you are." He gathers her hair off her neck so he can kiss her kiss. "I love how you push yourself. How are you feeling? Han thinks it's starting. I had to tell him a little... that we're still playing...." He grins, slightly embarrassed.

She laughs. "He thinks I'm in labor?" Blushing, she shakes her head, then kisses Luke. "Is... it that obvious that I'm... having trouble right now?" He loves it, she knows. He can barely contain himself.

"Oh, yeah. Even Ben noticed you were slower than usual, a bit more breathy." He scoots even closer. They're too near the house to do anything too forward, but that's part of the thrill. Teasing each other to unbearable points. He raises his hand and traces the outline of her nipples through the black dress. The fabric does a good job of conceal their peaks, but Luke can tell when they pucker up. The strappy top makes them point up more than usual, too. "But I told them both I had it under control." His finger circles her nipple. "Do I?"

She lets out a labored breath. Fair enough on Han's part, she thinks. "It's all under your control, Luke," she whispers, turning to kiss him again, more deeply this time. "And I wouldn't mind if you enacted some of that control...."

Luke slides his other arm around her back, holding her while they kiss. He lets his fingers roll her nipples, teasing more than anything, but he knows she's so overstimulated that everything feels much more intense. Inside her, through the Force, he starts to shift the orbs, slowly spinning the heaviest against her cervix, and intentionally dragging the second down over her g-spot. "Like this?" he asks when he breaks the kiss, to pant softly into her ear.

She nods, her eyes fluttering closed, and then she rests her head on his shoulder, moaning very softly. "I love you," she whispers. "I feel so lucky that we get to have all this time alone right now...." She bites her lip and almost has to physically restrain herself from rocking her hips. "Do you want to go to the boat house? Maybe in a few minutes?"

"That needy already?" he teases, lovingly. Of course she can't wear them as long as she could when she was smaller. That's part of the appeal. "There will never be a day I don't want to go to the boat house," he whispers, but he doesn't get up yet. He's enjoying teasing her, here on the shore, under the sun. "What do you want to do when we get there? Tell me what you want me to do to you."

"I... I want you to bend me over a pile of pillows and thrust into me really slowly, really hard." She gasps and bites his ear. "I know I'm moving fast, but it feels urgent. I need you."

It's such a simple, easy request, but he can feel her urgency behind it. She's been working herself up to this for hours now, and so has he. "Gladly." He puts his hand back on her belly. "Can you walk?" Walking with the orbs is a huge part of the pleasure for both of them, but he feels her almost trembling with need.

Another difficult exhale. "If you help me up, I can."

She leans heavily on him as they walk the last dozen meters to the boat house. Leia's panting by the time they get there, and her breasts are leaking through her dress. Once the door is closed behind them, she looks down at her chest, then up at Luke.

He laughs, helplessly, so aroused she can see it against his trousers. "That's so fucking hot." He kisses her and starts pulling the dress off, groaning when he sees her big breasts leaking, cradled in the strappy top she's worn in secret for him all morning. "Fuck." He pulls her close to kiss her, pushing her against the front door, running his hand over and over her huge belly as he does.

Leia's heady arousal is almost overwhelming, and she's having trouble keeping the orbs in place, but she loves the challenge of sustaining herself this close to the edge. While they kiss, and Luke pins her against the door and rubs her belly, she reaches down and starts rubbing his cock through his clothes to even the playing field. "What do you want to do? I think you're going to have to have a little of this milk...."

"Just a little?" He bites her neck as she strokes him through his pants, and then pulls her to the couch, so he can pull her into his lap and latch on. He drinks hard and deep, making her gasp, and feels the orbs as they shift around in response. _Mommy likes that, doesn't she?_ he thinks to her, rubbing her big belly as he hungrily works to empty her. He's not sure if she'll last, but his goal is to make her endure until she's completely drained and gasping. He has to start sharing soon, and he knows he won't be as free to empty her at his pleasure then.

As usual, Leia can't help but rock her hips and hold Luke close to her, kissing his head over and over. "Mommy loves it," she breathes. By the time he has her drained, she's practically grinding against his leg, practically begging him to fuck her.

"You're such a good girl," he croons as he finishes, licking his lips. "You made Daddy very happy." He scoops her up in his arms, as though her big belly is nothing to him at all, and walks them to the bedroom, only stumbling due to his aching erection. He lays her down and makes a mountain of pillows for her—the sex pillow alone isn't even enough anymore, and then while she watches he frees his cock at last. "This is what you really want though, isn't it?" He still has to take out the orbs, and kneels between her legs to do so. "Soon."

"I'm a good girl?" she croons, teasing a little. "You're not disappointed that I didn't play all day?"

"I didn't think you would... you couldn't play all day with these things in even when you weren't this pregnant." He kisses her thigh. "Leia, you're about to give birth, maybe even tomorrow. You're still pushing yourself... it's amazing you can even walk."

"It's you, you know. You make me want to push myself, my senses, my connection with you." He kisses her thigh, and she silently asks him to move his kisses higher.

"I know. You do the same to me... every day, pushing the limits further." He nuzzles closer. "Look how engorged you are." Her clit is as hard as his cock, and as soon as he thinks that he pulls her into his mouth and starts sucking, overwhelmed suddenly by their similarities. He feels the orbs shift inside her and holds her down in the Force to keep her from straining too much, leaving only her hips free to rock. _Just feel. Just let me pleasure you._

She can't resist, and she can barely reciprocate, so she just lies back and lets him pleasure her with his mouth. But it's not long before her need becomes too much, and she begs him, loudly, to fuck her. "I need you _now_ ," she insists, but there are still the orbs to remove.

Luke stops only because she's begging, because pleasuring her like this is so pleasurable for him that he could easily just bring them both to orgasm with her. He feels her desire to be filled and fucked by his cock though, and pulls off. "Leia," he manages to gasp, and kisses her thigh again. "The orbs..." He feels them with the Force, and they're right where he left them, one nestled snuggled against the divot of her cervix, the other sliding up and down her g-spot.

Leia bears down a little, and he uses the Force and his fingers, and together they get them both out easily and pleasurably. As soon as they're out and Luke's sitting up, she reaches for him and kisses him deeply. Normally she likes to tease him more than this, but all she wants right now is to be fucked long and hard.

"So impatient," he breathes against her, but he loves it. He loves how turned on she is. How desperately she wants-- _needs_ \--to be properly fucked. He drags the head of his aching cock through her slippery folds and then pushes in with a deep groan. "Like this?" He begins to thrust deep, stretching her, his cock filling the spaces the orbs occupied. "Is this what you've been aching for all morning?"

"Yes," she gasps. "Just... oh... just do that as long as you possibly can," she says, only half-joking. They've drawn it out for hours, before, or finished in mere minutes, and she loves how easily they can manipulate their lovemaking to suit their moods. "In every position that still works." She just needs him inside her.

"Yes," he pants, giving it to her deep and hard, hitting her deeper and harder than he has recently, afraid of hurting her but knowing how badly she needs it now. She loves feeling just a bit bruised after particularly intense love making sessions.

He lifts her legs and puts them over his shoulders so he can bottom out in her as hard as he can and her cries of pleasure echo through the room.

The intensity of this session is greater even than usual, and Leia's moans turn to helpless whimpers quickly. They switch positions several times—next Leia's face down on the pile of pillows, after that, she's riding him, and he has to partially support her with the Force since it's so hard for her to maneuver herself. Finally, he's fucking her from behind again, both of them laying on their sides, nestled like spoons. He rubs her belly and bites her neck and shoulder as he thrusts quickly in and out of her. She's been resisting her orgasm, but his hand tickling the skin low on her belly combined with his possessive bites is starting to get her closer, which she makes sure he knows with the Force and her voice.

"Not yet," he moans as he fucks her, feeling just how intense this session has been; how close they are to losing this kind of pressure once Rey is born. He wants it to last. He wants every time they make love, between now and her birth, to be the ultimate session. Encouraged by her absolute devotion to the moment, he reaches into the Force and holds her there, right on the edge. He doesn't stop fucking her, doesn't stop the buildup of the pleasure, but he holds her orgasm in check. They're locked in a moment of pure bliss, right on the edge of infinity.

"As long as you can hold it," he gasps in her ear, feeling the universe fall away as the intensity continues to build; until filling Leia with weight and love and pressure is all they have ever known. Until this moment is where they were born and where they will die, riding the endless waves of pleasure. It's beyond his ability, but Luke wishes he could make it permanent; to stay locked with her, like this, forever, and he feels Leia responding enthusiastically to the fantasy, her extreme arousal managing to double, triple as Luke extends time, locking them together in this cocoon of erotic perfection.

He feels his sanity slipping away, and hers too, and knows he has to release them soon; has to let them climax and return to being Luke and Leia, but he pushes it further and further, one pounding heartbeat into the next. He has no concept of time; whether they've been locked together in perpetuity like this for five minutes or five hours. All he knows is that the strain of maintaining such perfection, without letting it utterly consume and destroy their minds, is finally reaching his limit.

Finally, he lets them come, and they do, and Leia's never come so hard, perhaps, in her life. She's sure she's crying out, and she knows if she could reach Luke properly she'd be making him bleed; as it is, all she can really do is scream and moan and whimper and grab the bedclothes, digging her fingers in desperately. Luke's orgasm is her own as well, and she feels his release as a sudden gasping for air after nearly drowning. She can already feel the bruises. She doesn't care. This feels crazy, but completely natural. Of course they'll want to lose themselves. This is the last time before....

This is the last time. She knows it before she even finishes coming.

But it's not urgent, so she finishes her explosive orgasm, finishes being fucked so well by her soulmate, the father of her children, her twin, her everything. And as she presses back into him at the end, her body still spasming, she lets him know the tiny glimpse of the near future she's just sensed.

Nothing's happened yet. She just knows.

"We should probably call the midwife now," she pants. "I mean, in a minute." For now, there's still time for him to hold her, for them to catch their shared breath, for the two of them to interlace their fingers over her huge belly. Leia twists around so she can see him, the mixture of emotions in his bright eyes. "I love you so much."

It's so intense Luke is crying, and he sees tears in Leia's eyes too when she turns to look at him. He blinks his away, smiling, aching with joy and pain and pleasure. He felt it too. She's not in labor, but there's a sense of finality to it. Rey going to arrive within the next day. Maybe sooner. She gave them their final, ultimate bliss, and now she's going to take over their lives.

Luke lets the tears of happiness fall and kisses her, holding her, stroking her glorious, gorgeous belly over and over. He doesn't want it to end, but he's so happy his daughter is going to arrive, and that he and Leia were able to reach such an unparalleled pinnacle of pleasure together. "I love you," he echoes back to her, still basking in the moment. In the sheer afterglow of their love. "I can't... believe what you help me do to you. To us." He kisses her shoulders, her neck. "That was..." he laughs, breathless. "Unbelievable. I'm so glad Rey let us have that..." 

As the pleasure and passion cools, he finds the room surprisingly cold and distantly wonders if a storm had rolled in. Glancing to the window, he props himself up in surprise. It's dark out, and his arms feel surprisingly more tired than he expected. "How long were we...?"

Leia laughs, brushing the tears out of her eyes. "I don't know. Hours and hours...." She sits up to a cross-legged position with a bit of difficulty, finding herself ravenously hungry, and her breasts surprisingly full. "I don't remember the last time we lost ourselves like that. Well, it's never really been like that, but...."

When she moves to try to get up off the bed, she can fell how low in her belly Rey is sitting. That would be almost a giveaway on its own, even if she hadn't sensed anything. "We should get back to the house. Have dinner, call the midwife, shower, get our room ready. Make sure Han's not freaking out...."

"It's never been like that... We've never lost hours..." He slides behind her, unable to help himself, his hands unable to completely encircle her belly from behind. "I wanted it to last forever," he murmurs, "but I didn't think it really was hours." He doesn't want her to take the sexy strappy top off, but he knows his fantasy night is coming to an end and it needs to stay out here. So while he kisses her back, he unfastens the buckles and helps her out of it, kissing the red spots where the straps have dug into her skin. "Stay here, I'll get you some water."

She can't go anywhere at the moment, so he brings her a warm, wet washcloth and water and a few honey biscuits, just to get her situated, then helps her remove the strappy top and get back into her flowy black gown. Getting her to her feet is almost difficult, even without the orbs. He really did just fuck her for five hours straight. "Can you walk?" As hot as it was, he's embarrassed. "I can carry you..."

"I can walk," she says, but even talking is a little hard now that she's on her feet. "Just support me."

They take their time going back to the house, stopping to kiss several times in passionate afterglow and celebration of what's about to happen. By the time they get to the house, Han's nervously making dinner in the big kitchen, a glass of whiskey in his hand. "You two were gone all day—I was this close to coming out there, because I swear Leia was acting off this morning. You sure you're not in labor?" He asks, grabbing her in a relieved hug.

Leia doesn't answer, so when he pulls back and looks at her, and she looks flushed and self-conscious and tired starting up at him, he says, "You _are_?"

She shakes her head. "I can sense it. I haven't had any contractions yet, not really, but I've had other signs. It's going to be a long time, still." She kisses him softly. "Don't worry."

"'Don't _worry_ '?" Han looks to Luke for support because she's being crazy even for Leia, but Luke has the same soft, content smile she does. "Don't worry? I'm calling the midwife."

Luke laughs. "All right... but she's not going to come if you can't tell her how far apart the contractions are. We're starving, let's eat first. Where's Ben?"

"I asked him to get ready for bed. Do you even have any idea what time it is?"

Luke and Leia exchange impish, secret smiles.

"You don't. It's past dinner time. Chewie's been keeping helping me keep things warm..." He runs a hand through his graying hair and it looks like more gray appears when he does. He smiles, exasperated, but loving. "Sit down, you two. Ben! Dinner's ready!"

Ben comes downstairs looking a little frantic. "I knew it! I knew you were in labor!" he says, running up to his mother as Luke helps her into one of the dining chairs. He throws his arms around her neck and squeezes.

Leia shakes her head, smiling at her bright, sensitive son. "I'm not really, not yet. But I will be, soon. I'm really hoping you won't feel any of my pain, but if you do, just meditate and close yourself off like we talked about, all right?"

He nods dutifully.

Not for the first time, Luke wonders just how much Ben knows and senses. Surely he could tell his parents were safe and sound and making each other feel good... but Luke doesn't want to think about just what the boy might sense. "Are you ready to officially become a big brother?"  
Ben laughs, and shrugs. "Yeah... I think so."

Han and Chewie start setting the table, and Luke realizes just how famished he is. They really did make love right through lunch and past evening. Han would freak out if he knew how much time they lost while use used the Force to extend their session... He's a little freaked out himself... but when he catches Leia's eye as Han helps her into her seat, her shy smile tells him it was more than worth it. It was exactly what both of them wanted, and needed. It was the perfect capstone to a nearly perfect pregnancy.

"Things are going to change around here, when there's a baby," Luke explains as they all gather around the table and start eating. "It's going to be a lot of work, and maybe a lot of noise... but between the five of us, I think we can handle it." He gives Ben a wink. "Just remember, if you're overwhelmed, someone else is always around to help out. And you can always just walk off and find quiet place to relax." He doesn't think Rey's going to give them any problems, though. Ben was a bit fussy as a baby, but something tells him between her two mind-reading Jedi parents Rey will want for nothing.

"Okay," Ben says, sounding somehow both reassured and nervous.

"Just like with everything else, if you're having trouble with your feelings, ask for help, okay?" Leia says, to reemphasize this lesson she and Luke have tried to teach him again, a lesson that's never stuck particularly well, but maybe now it will.

He nods again.

They have dinner, and Leia puts Ben to bed alone. She wants a minute with him before he isn't her only child. She's the only one he'll really snuggle with anymore, and she holds him for a while, telling him that he'll always be her first baby, that he's going to be a wonderful brother. That it's going to be up to him to help Rey learn about life and the universe and the Force. He asks, "What if I can't sleep?"

"Try," she says. "And rest if you can't. Or you could go into a healing trance, and we'll wake you up if anything important happens."

"I'll just try to sleep."

"Okay," she says softly, and tucks him in, kisses his forehead one more time. "I love you, Ben. So much."

"I love you, too, Mom."

Luke comes and collects her, says goodnight to their half-grown son, then helps her to their room. It's ready for the birth—everything they need in arm's reach, and the midwife will bring anything they don't have—but she still hasn't had any contractions yet, so the two of them put on sleep clothes and get into bed with Han. "My back hurts," Leia muses, and it's not just a strain from carrying the baby. Her back hurt like this before she started having real contractions when Ben came. It's another sign.

Her husbands rub her back and belly with massage oil, then when she's relaxed they tuck her into bed. She's not sure if any of them are really going to be able to sleep, but they all hold each other, and Leia feels safe and excited and ready.

Both of the men fall asleep, but Leia can't manage, and, though they'd both call her crazy, she eventually goes outside to watch the suns rise while the house is still quiet, cradling her belly and talking softly to Rey.

It's down there, alone, in her peaceful moment, that she first feels her womb tighten.


	45. Chapter 45

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in posting more chapters. This story is finished, it's just editing that's taking forever. We'll get there eventually!

"Luke...." Leia whispers, waking him up across the distance of their house with a thought, asking him to come down and get her.

Luke has only managed to sleep out of the sheer knowledge that he needs to be as rested and fit as possible to best support Leia. He's felt her presence as she's moved through the house, but has let her have her time alone, aware that that might be something she desires. They have rarely been separated at all in the last few months.

He wakes easily when he feels her call, and he pulls on a robe and slips out of the bedroom, going to her directly, drawn by the Force. He doesn't feel her pain yet, but knows that something changed. "I'm here," he says. He doesn't ask what she's doing here, he only kneels beside her, a hand on her belly, healing and soothing, his eyes on her face. "What a beautiful morning."

She nods, but she's only looking at him, at his beautiful face. "Such a beautiful day for our daughter to be born." She puts her hands over his on her belly. Everything seems so harmonious this morning. The sky is clear, the dew has fallen and the mists on the pond are already starting to evaporate. Out across the water, a wild herbivore with long horns, oblivious to the humans on the porch, dips its head and drinks silently. Leia sighs and nuzzles Luke. She wishes things were always this intimate, this calm. That the galaxy at large wasn't aware of them. That they could just be people at the base of this mountain with their little family.

Her womb tightens again. "Start timing," she says softly, close to Luke's ear.

Luke starts a mental count in his head, but they need to get back inside. As wonderful as the day is, he needs to call the midwife. "Are you ready to go back in?" She knows he needs to make the call. "I don't want to leave you..."

She smooths his hair. "I'm fine." She's not even really in pain yet. "Just run and get a comlink and something to time with and come back. And get me some water? I'm fine out here, it's helping me feel calm."

"All right. I'll be right back." He slightly jogs back inside, and when he gets to the doors, he sees Han standing there, sleepy-faced but alert, having been watching them. Luke smiles. "She started having contractions."

Han does his best to keep his face neutral. "So you just left her out there?"

"I'm getting a something to time them. Can you go call the midwife and come join us? She'll want to know how far apart they all."

"Yeah. Fuck. Should I wake Chewie? He'll want to know..."

"Not yet. It's still a couple hours off at least.”

Luke heads to the kitchen to get Leia water, and then returns with it and the timer. "Han's awake," he says as he settles down, though he's sure she'd know it by now.

She nods. "Is he a mess?" She downs half the water.

"I don't get how you couldn't be," Han says, coming onto the back porch with a comlink. "All right, how far apart--"

"We don't know yet. Han, calm down,” groans Leia. “Do you remember how nervous you were when I was having Ben, and everything was fine? This is the same—" She rubs her stomach suddenly, calming herself. Maybe she's a little nervous. "Okay, now start timing."

Luke slides behind her, his legs around her, and puts his hands on her back, helping sooth her, helping feel the contractions as they come and encouraging them, but taking some of the pain of them into himself. "When Rey's here," Luke says as he feels Leia's body changing inside, preparing. "We really should make Han learn to meditate."

"I heard that!" Han says.

"It'd do you good."

"Here it comes," Luke warns and holds Leia when the next contraction hits. It's still not quite painful, but they are coming regularly now. She is in labor. He kisses her neck. "We're just about to meet our little girl... Just a few more hours."

"Just a few more hours," she echoes, snuggling deep into Luke's arms. As soon as they get a good read on the length between contractions, they relay it to Han, who coms the midwife, and she gets on her way.

When the contractions start to hurt, she tells Luke she has to stand, and he rises so she can lean on him. "How much are you feeling?" she asks, feeling the sweat starting to bead on her forehead. This is really it.

He helps her stand, supports her, and helps her walk a little. "Enough." He grins, but it's slightly strained. "You've endured so much... I thought I should take at least half. I'll take it all if you want. If I can."

"No." Leia shakes her head. "No. I just want you to feel it enough that you're in tune with exactly what's happening to me. I can take it. I want it. This is where a lot of my power comes from."

But she exhales with difficulty as she leans more heavily on him. It hasn't been long, but they're already getting bad. They're bearable, but it's moving fast. "First she's anxious to get here, then she shows no sign of budging for weeks. Now she's anxious to get here again," Leia muses when the contraction subsides, holding Luke close.

All Luke can do is laugh softly, and hold his wife. "She's a Skywalker all right... she's got to make a delayed, then grand entrance." He kisses her neck again. "Let's walk between them. We've still got to get you back upstairs."

She wants to argue that she's not ready to be confined to her room already, but it's moving so fast, and she doesn't want to wait too long and not be able to get up there. So she nods, and, leaning heavily on her brother, makes her way inside. They have to stop at the base of the stairs again, and she moans a little into his shoulder as he supports her.

Han comes up behind and rubs her back encouragingly. "What can I do?" he asks. All he's really done so far is talk to the midwife and look on helplessly.

"That," Leia breathes. "That feels good. I love you, Han."

"I love you, Leia," he returns, unusually sincere.

"Help me on that side," Luke says as he supports Leia. They go up the stairs together, one at a time. He could carry her easily in the Force, but it not only helps Han to be useful, he knows in a way it helps Leia. They're all three in this together, supporting her.

They're only half way up when Luke stops them and slides his arms around her, embracing her when the next contraction hits. He feels it through his whole body, and Han is suddenly there, supporting them both. "Thanks," he gasps. Recovering faster than Leia, he sends more soothing sensations through her, and together they get back to the top of the stairs.

There's plenty of room to walk around up there, so they don't immediately confine her in the bedroom. Luke opens the windows to let in the sun and fresh air, and helps her walk around while Han busily makes sure the bed is ready for her.

As the pain increases, Leia has to draw on Jedi breathing techniques to get through. She looks up at Luke, seeing him doing the same thing, and can't help but smile. "You okay?" she asks. They hadn't been as connected last time. She's done this before; he hasn't, not in the same way.

"You're the one in labor, and you're asking me?" He smiles at her, but she can see the pain in his eyes, and he can see it in hers, too. "I'm fine. I don't know how you manage this without a husband that can take half of it for you, though." He helps her concentrate, holding her as the next contraction hits. "I can't believe you're willing to do this to your body for me again," he murmurs. "Six more times even..." He can't express how deeply moving he finds it, but knows she can feel his love and admiration.

"Five," she reminds him. "Two of them are gonna be twins." She exhales slowly as the contraction subsides, stretching her back. Outside, she hears the sound of a ship landing. "She's here."

"Does she already know the truth?" he asks as he helps her back toward the bedroom. Even if she's not ready to lay down, he knows the midwife will want to examine her.

"I haven't said anything," Leia answers. "But I haven't really tried to hide it, either. Do you want me to outright tell her? I will."

"She'll know soon enough," Luke says. "I'm not going anywhere, and I'm not hiding my reactions even a little to the sight of you bringing our daughter into the world." He kisses her again, rubbing her belly. "If she sees us, she'll know. Look at us."

Leia can't help but grab his face and kiss him again, breaking it by necessity as a contraction overcomes both of them. She squeezes his shoulder as she breathes into his chest. Han is down meeting the midwife and her droids and assistant. They're alone, for now, and she moans that she loves him, because the pain just keeps reminding her of everything beautiful and difficult they've been through together, and how worth it it's all been, and she shares that thought with him as they hold each other.

He kisses her back, a sort of strange, desperate wildness rushing through them. One final chance before their family changes forever from one children to two. He holds her as they're rocked with her shared pain; the pain they made together from creating their child of light. More than anything, the pain helps him know it's real. It's happening. She is about to have his second child, and he couldn't be happier or more humbled. Against all the odds, they made another child together, and she's almost here. "I love you," he breathes into her skin. "Wife, sister, lover, goddess, mother. I love you."

The midwife arrives with Han, and finds Luke and Leia in a passionate, if, for the moment, not necessarily romantic or sexual embrace, and all she says is, "How're we feeling?"

"I've been better," Leia admits.

"I can see Master Skywalker is as helpful as always," she says, smiling.

"He's the father," Leia blurts out. She doesn't want to play games. Things are too serious.

Han looks like he's going to have a stroke.

"That's none of my business," the midwife says gently. "Lie down and let me check your dilation. How far apart are they, now?"

Luke lets the midwife take over, not far from Leia, holding her hand, but staying out of the way. He takes Han's hand in his other, because he can feel Han floundering at Leia's easy confession, and inability to do anything to help. "Just relax."

"It should be soon," the midwife says after her examination. "How's the pain? We can administer some medication to help."

Leia shakes her head. She's not fundamentally opposed, she just wants to make sure she can use the Force fully. She gave birth to Ben without pain aids, as well, and it was fine. Hard, but she did it. "No, Luke and I have a handle on it." She looks up at him.

Things start moving more quickly. Her water breaks, the pains get worse and closer together, she stops being able to get up. Luke gets on the bed with her, behind her, like when she had Ben, supporting her, his hands on her belly. She feels increasingly trance—like, leaning back into him as they deepen their Force connection as much as possible, sharing her pain, her awareness. Sharing Rey's awareness. Soothing the baby's confusion and panic. Whenever Leia opens her eyes, it's to look up at Luke in worship and gratitude.

It's not erotic, but there's an undeniable sexual intimacy that happens between them as she strains to deliver their daughter, and Luke holds her and supports her through it. Han is a constant presence, but he ducks out occasionally to keep Ben and Chewie appraised of the situation.

The pain is intense, but with Leia taking half and Luke taking half, and the Force supporting them, they endure it together, and there's an exquisite intimacy in that, too. Before long, Luke is helping Leia in the final phases of the pushing. "That's it," he encourages into her ear, so glad they have nothing to hid from the midwife this time. "Bring our daughter into the world. Push, Leia. Push."

Encouraged by his presence, his gentle but firm words, his arms around her, Leia bears down hard and _pushes_ , and she feels Luke helping. They're pushing together. It's only a few minutes before the midwife tells them she can see the baby's head. "Just a few more big pushes, Leia! You're doing so well."

"Hear that, sweetheart?" Han says gently, sitting beside her and Luke. "You're almost there."

Breathing deeply as she strains, squeezing her eyes shut and pushing back into Luke, Leia bears down harder, puts every single ounce of strength and feeling she has into it, and then lets go.

"That's it!" the midwife calls.

She pushes again, as hard as she can, and then collapses against Luke.

Rey cries.

There are tears in Luke and Leia's eyes too, and maybe Han's as well. He holds her, supportive, loving, positively glowing, and they watch as the midwife and medical droid efficiently clamp her umbilical cord, clean her and wrap her. She's absolutely perfect, and within just a few moments she's being placed in Leia's arms, so tiny and small and precious it's hard to believe she made such a big belly.

"Congratulations," the midwife says, smiling.

It's just like holding Ben for the first time—this being her second child has not made it less unbelievable or less special. Her arms tremble, and it's not because she's weak. It's because finally holding her daughter is so exciting and monumental it makes her feel electric.

"Rey," Leia whispers, touching her tiny face. "Rey... it was you in there, all along...." She kisses her forehead, tears streaming out of her eyes. "Luke, look at our little girl." She turns her head and kisses Luke, and because they didn't share a kiss immediately after Ben's birth, Leia thinks this may be the most passionate kiss they've ever had.

It's all Luke has really ever wanted—Leia in his arms, his mouth against hers, their children safe and sound, and people who know them seeing them intimate together, and accepting it. The midwife doesn't smile at them or fawn over them like perhaps she might for another couple, but she does her job kindly, efficiently and with great empathy. If Rey's parentage bothers her, it doesn't show.

When Leia starts to pull away from the kiss, Luke draws her back, deepening it just a bit longer, holding her a bit further. They did it. They made another child together, and this one went perfectly. He was there for all of it. They worshiped every stage of her pregnancy, delighted in every change he caused, made love a thousand or more times to celebrate it, right up until the day before, and they had her together. She gave him his daughter.

Finally breaking away he finds that Rey, nestled between them, has been staring up at them, and Luke laughs. "She has your eyes." It's not the blue-eyed blonde girl they'd once dreamed about, but it doesn't matter. Rey looks like Leia. He can't imagine her looking any more perfect.

Leia looks down at her again, and as urgent as her kiss for Luke had been, she wonders how she ever looked away. Look at this perfect baby. So tiny, though, like Ben, big for a newborn. Brown hair and brown eyes. But she looks more like Luke than Ben does. "She has my coloring," Leia says. "But she looks a lot like you." She laughs and shakes her head. "I wanted her to have your eyes so badly and now that I see her eyes, I don't care what they look like." Her laugh turns to tears. Rey's perfect. Utterly perfect. And the baby's not even crying anymore. Wide awake minutes after being born, and she's just staring at them. Leia's the one who's crying. "Rey...Mommy and Daddy love you so much. We're so glad you're here."

The midwife and her assistant get them all off the bed, get Leia bathed and changed and the sheets changed, and then they put her back to bed with Rey. Slowly, the chaos of the day—and it's only mid-afternoon—disappears, and just before the midwife leaves, Leia nurses Rey for the first time. Luke gets into bed with them, and they kiss again, Rey nestled between them.

Leia is exhausted and horribly sore, and she can't imagine ever being happier.

Just after the midwife leaves, Han, who has been absent for a moment, returns with a holocorder. Rey's fallen asleep, and it's just her parents gazing at each other in awe, their newborn pressed between them. "I gotta get a picture of this," Han says.

Luke laughs at the holorecorder, but is so glad Han thought of it. He smiles for the camera, then kisses Rey, then Leia and laughs. "Where's Ben? He should be here."

Han's documenting the two of them holding their newborn, and he doesn't seem worried that it's too incriminating. Leia's heart feels so bright.

"I'll go get him, if you're ready for him to come in. What about Chewie?"

Leia nods. "Both of them. They need to see her."

"Of course. Get them both. We're a family."

When they all gather in the room, Luke uses the Force to hold the holo camera so all of them can pile onto the bed and be in the frame at the same time. He leaves it running while they all look at Rey.

"Can I hold her?" Ben asks, his voice a little timid. "She's so tiny..."

"Of course," Leia says gently. "But sit still." As soon as he's settled, Luke helps her transfer the little bundle into the new brother's waiting arms.

"She's so light," Ben says.

"Not when you're carrying her all day every day," Leia says wryly.

"Hi, Rey," Ben says quietly, looking down at her. "I'm Ben. Your brother."

Luke blinks his tears away and kisses Leia again. It feels so special to see their son hold their daughter. He wishes they were closer in age, but somehow it's also special to see him old enough to hold her and really understand what he's holding.

After a few minutes, Rey gets handed to Han, and then to Chewie. Luke sighs contently. It's so quiet and peaceful now. Leia is still sore, and he is too, but they're both so happy.

"How are you feeling?" Leia asks Luke softly as Chewie coos to the baby. "Thank you so much for helping me. It was a lot easier this time. I could see everything so clearly. You're incredible. I'm just worried I hurt you."

"Nothing hurts at all," Luke promises. "Not even a little." He puts his hand on her stomach to rub, and suddenly it feels different and he hesitates. It's going to be different now. Rey's not there, and it's just not as special. "How are you?"

"I've never been better," she says, though she's so sore and exhausted she's barely functioning. She's happy, so happy. That's what matters. And that Rey's healthy, and she's as healthy as possible, her Force presence as bright and shining as the skies were that morning. "Little ray of light...."

Chewie hears the longing in her voice and returns the baby to her, and a momentary panic Leia hadn't realized she was feeling subsides. She's not ready to be even a couple meters away from her newborn.

Eventually, Luke and Leia both settle down to sleep—she knows he's as exhausted as she is, having worked as hard along with her—with Rey again nestled between them. Leia feels a little guilty, but what she really wants more than anything is her and Luke and Rey's little bubble of silence and love and healing. Everyone else leaves, so they can have quiet, and Leia kisses her brother deeply. "I know this sounds crazy, but I can't wait to do it again." She holds Rey's tiny hand in her own. "How could I not with such a perfect result? Look at her little fingernails...."

Luke laughs and kisses her, and it feels a little strange to do it with Rey right there, but it doesn't matter. They made love with her right there a million times. "I'm glad. I want to do it again, too. All of it." He looks down at his daughter. "I can't believe she's already here. Weren't we only on Ylesia last week?" His eyes sparkle as he looks at her, almost in disbelief. He's too tired to make love, and he knows she can't, but... "What's the waiting period on that sort of thing, anyway?" he asks.

She had a good healthy delivery with no complications despite the big baby, so he knows she'll heal well, and he knows that with him helping her heal through the Force, it shouldn't take long, but... in the morning it will be strange not to empty her and make love. He knows he doesn't have to explain what his thoughts are. He can tell she wants it too; her arousal has almost consistently been as high as his, if not higher when pregnant. "I'm going to miss your hormone levels being high..."

"I promise as soon as I heal, I won't disappoint you," she says, kissing him softly. She doesn't want to sleep, because she doesn't want to take her eyes off Rey, but she didn't sleep at all last night, and the suns are already low in the sky. "In fact, maybe we should put me in a healing trance, while the baby's asleep. I wouldn't mind healing faster. Maybe we should all go into a healing trance—we can guide Rey. Never too early to start her training," she finishes brightly.

"You're right... Let me tell Han though, otherwise he might get worried when he comes in to bed. Anything you want while I'm up?" He goes when she tells him and brings back some water and biscuits, and when he returns he finds her nursing. It gives him a low ache deep in his belly. "What a sight.... I should get the holo recorder out again."

She smiles. "Please. I don't want to forget any of this." Not that she could. She laughs. "Rey has you to thank for making me overproduce. We're going to have to make sure she doesn't eat too much." She kisses Rey's tiny forehead. She can't get over how beautiful she is. It makes her ache all over.

Luke records for only a few minutes. He could watch Leia nurse their daughter all night, but they are both exhausted and what he really wants is to be there with them. He crawls back into bed and nuzzles up next to her. "I can definitely make sure she doesn't over drink." He doesn't want to compete with Rey for milk, but he knows Leia's producing enough for twins as it is, if not more. It's not going to be an issue. "I can't believe she's here. Have I said that already?" He laughs and kisses Leia's shoulder. "Well, it's still true... Look at her. Our daughter. We have a daughter..."

They could repeat it to each over again and again all night. "Look at your daughter. Our daughter. Rey Skywalker, Princess of New Alderaan," Leia whispers, more to Rey than Luke, smiling at her as she has her dinner. "Maybe tomorrow Daddy and Papa and your big brother will take you around and show you your kingdom."

"Absolutely. We'll have a parade." Rey falls asleep after drinking, but Luke gets up and burps her anyway, tapping her teeny little back with his big hand and feeling like he couldn't possibly have made something so delicate. By the time he crawls back into bed, he feels his eyelids getting heavy. "You need to sleep," he tells Leia, because he's pretty sure it's her exhaustion that's wearing him out. He kisses her again, tucks her in, and helps her settle into a deep, healing sleep.

Making sure Rey is secure and safe between them on the bed, he snuggles down and soon joins his girls in slumber.


End file.
